A l'aurore
by youte
Summary: Dans un monde au fragile équilibre, deux jeunes filles luttent pour trouver leur place, l'une doutant de l'Humanité, l'autre doutant d'elle-même. Elles l'ignorent, mais leurs destinées sont étroitement liées, alors qu'à Konoha un ennemi complote dans l'ombre. Slow burn Sakura/Ino. (Univers moderne avec des pouvoirs. Inutile de bien connaître le manga.)
1. Un jour de plus

_J'ai décidé de traduire ma fic « At dawn », un projet que j'avais eu dès son écriture mais que je n'avais jamais eu le courage d'entreprendre. Puisque je ne suis pas bilingue, mes fics écrites en anglais pour tenter de m'améliorer sont pleines d'erreurs – et je n'ai jamais pris le temps ou eu le courage de trouver un beta pour les corriger._

_Voici la version française, plus agréable à lire, je l'espère._

**Quelques informations sur l'histoire :**

_**Univers : **_Un UA mais à Konoha, avec leur monde et leur société mais en beaucoup plus moderne. Il n'y a plus de ninjas, mais certains personnages (dont les personnalités sont respectées au mieux bien sûr) ont toujours des pouvoirs. _**Il est inutile de connaître l'univers et/ou l'histoire du manga Naruto pour lire cet UA.**_

_**Genre : **_amitié, drame, mystère, famille en premier lieu. Romance en second lieu.

**O**

**A l'aurore**

**1\. Un jour de plus  
**

Sakura Haruno soupira pitoyablement, son regard émeraude tourné vers la fenêtre à sa droite. L'école pouvait parfois être un véritable calvaire ennuyeux, mais elle était enfin en dernière année. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, bien au contraire, Sakura adorait étudier et apprendre. Elle n'était pas naturellement un génie, mais elle était brillante, extrêmement curieuse, elle travaillait très dur et elle apprenait vite et bien.

Ses camarades de classe éclatèrent soudain de rire, forçant son attention vers le reste de la salle une nouvelle fois, et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Naruto Uzumaki, le pire étudiant de leur niveau et célèbre clown, avait une nouvelle fois ouvert sa grande bouche.

Sakura ne pouvait pas franchement prétendre qu'il était très difficile d'être la meilleure élève de leur classe avec de tels imbéciles comme compétition.

Quand Mitarashi les autorisa à quitter la salle quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura prit son temps pour rassembler ses affaires et se diriger vers la porte et le couloir bondé. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à être aspirée par la masse d'adolescents désireuse de quitter les lieux.

« Haruno ? »

Surprise, la jeune fille introvertie leva la tête vers sa droite. Les professeurs lui parlaient très rarement, excepté lorsqu'ils avaient besoin qu'elle donne à la classe les bonnes réponses. Sakura appréciait être la fille muette du fond de la salle que personne ne remarquait et les gens acceptaient généralement de la laisser à sa solitude.

« Madame ? »

Anko Mitarashi, une professeure toute jeune, lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« J'ai remarqué que tu es horriblement distraite ces derniers temps. Un problème ? »

« Hum, non. Non. »

« Vraiment ? »

Sakura fronça les sourcils, passant nerveusement son poids sur son autre pied alors que le regard noir de la jeune femme continuait de la scruter. Elle détestait lorsque les gens la fixaient ainsi, alors elle laissa ses vieux réflexes prendre le dessus et pencha la tête sur le côté pour laisser ses cheveux roses dissimuler en partie son visage.

« Oui. Vraiment. »

« Tu as l'air fatiguée. »

Fermant son poing droit, Sakura secoua la tête. Elle savait qu'elle était pâle et trop maigre, et que les gens l'avaient forcément remarqué durant ces douze années qu'elle avait passées à fréquenter l'Académie. Malgré tout, elle préférerait mourir plutôt qu'ils apprennent sa pitoyable vie familiale.

« J'étudie beaucoup en ce moment. Cette année demande plus de connaissances. »

« Ah. Et personne… n'a essayé de te parler de ton don ou de ton futur ? »

« Mon futur, Madame ? Euh, non. Non. »

Mitarashi plissa les yeux comme pour mieux l'observer, immobile, et puis, soudain, elle hocha la tête brusquement et quitta la salle de classe sans un mot. Sakura resta debout, figée, complètement abasourdie, puis elle secoua la tête et quitta la pièce à son tour.

Voilà. Un merveilleux jour de plus à Konoha. Et par merveilleux elle voulait surtout dire étrange et profondément agaçant.

Elle se rendit à la cafétéria et se dénicha une petite table tout au fond, dans un coin. Assise à cette place tranquille, elle commença à manger son repas, tout en jetant un œil alentour pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait dans sa direction. Manger ne lui prit que quelques minutes, elle n'avait jamais grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent, et une fois qu'elle eut réussi à oublier qu'elle avait toujours faim et cette étrange conversation avec son professeur le plus toqué (et c'était dire quelque chose lorsque le corps enseignant était presque entièrement composé de gens douteux d'après l'humble opinion de Sakura), la jeune fille commença à étudier les adolescents tout autour d'elle, jetant des regards noirs aux plus stupides d'entre eux.

L'Académie n'était pas la seule école de la ville de Konoha, mais elle était la plus grande et la plus prestigieuse. La seule mixte également. L'Ecole aux feuilles n'acceptait que des étudiants normaux, tandis que le Collège du rocher n'accueillait que des enfants doués de pouvoirs spéciaux – comme Sakura.

Une lettre envoyée juste après le cinquième anniversaire de chaque enfant informait les familles de l'école définitive du futur étudiant. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de l'école que l'un des deux parents avait fréquentée (les dons étant héréditaires). Sakura était une exception, puisque ses deux parents avaient fréquenté l'Ecole aux feuilles. Bien entendu, impossible pour elle de rejoindre cet établissement.

Et en réalité, malgré les dires de certains, l'endroit où l'enfant faisait sa scolarité n'avait guère d'importance. Les matières étaient les mêmes, comme le programme, les règles ou l'organisation. Il était juste de tradition de séparer les générations en trois groupes. L'Académie avait été créée juste après la dernière guerre, en même temps que les Lois. Tout cela pour promouvoir l'unité entre les quelques familles détenant encore des dons et le reste de la population dépourvue de tout pouvoir. Sakura pouvait avouer que ça avait marché, dans les grandes lignes. Plusieurs décennies plus tard, le monde était plus ou moins en paix, et les discriminations ou la peur insensée de la magie n'existaient plus guère.

Enfin, c'était la théorie, mais eh, Sakura aimait assez l'ironie. Après tout, leurs ancêtres auraient sans aucun doute détesté ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Les familles célèbres de leur monde descendaient directement des plus grands ninjas. L'argent, le pouvoir, la reconnaissance, elles avaient souvent tout. Des légendes au sujet de leur passé, de leur mode de vie ou de leurs dons circulaient sans cesse, même à présent que leurs pouvoirs étaient en général bien identifiés.

Ah, en parlant des familles pseudo royales…

L'Académie avait ces dernières années accueilli, aussi stupéfiant que ça paraisse, quasiment tous les héritiers des Anciens Clans, et presque tous se trouvaient être dans la classe de Sakura. Naruto était une fois encore en train de plaisanter bruyamment. Quatre de ses célèbres clones dansaient sur une table, et le sujet original terminait tout juste de former un sceau mystérieux avec ses mains lorsque Monsieur Hatake pénétra dans la cafétéria pour foncer droit sur le blond, sa main droite crépitant d'électricité.

Oh oui, Kakashi Hatake était furieux, il n'y avait aucun doute. Cela faisait bien une semaine que Naruto cherchait à démontrer ses talents. Sakura ignorait pourquoi, mais elle avait dans l'idée que le garçon au regard azur avait souhaité leur montrer à tous qu'il avait enfin réussi à maîtriser certains sceaux sacrés en plus de sa capacité à générer des clones. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident des années auparavant, l'histoire avait agité les gros titres pendant des semaines, et l'intrépide adolescent s'était retrouvé dernier membre de son clan. Peut-être était-ce en raison de son passé que le jeune homme faisait tout pour se faire remarquer.

Mais comme Naruto l'expliquait couramment à leur professeur, user de ses dons en public n'était pas interdit - tant que ce n'était pas sur d'autres personnes, pour commettre un crime ou avec de mauvaises intentions. Les Lois étaient strictes et bien plus complexes, mais ce résumé se rapprochait assez de la vérité. N'importe qui pouvait se retrouver derrière les barreaux pour le reste de son existence si ces règles se trouvaient enfreintes (et la prison était loin d'être le pire). Le gouvernement, la police et l'Agence ne rigolaient certainement pas lorsqu'il s'agissait des Lois.

Après un rappel à l'ordre on ne peut plus orageux, Naruto se calma, boudeur, et alla s'asseoir près de ses amis de toujours. Et quel étrange et prestigieux groupe ils formaient.

A côté de lui se trouvait Kiba Inuzuka. Grand, jovial, aux cheveux noirs coiffés vers le ciel, il était lui aussi héritier d'une famille célèbre. Le clan Inuzuka n'était pas très grand, ni même riche ou puissant, mais il était avec la famille Nara l'un des plus aimés de la ville. Sympathique et coloré, le clan de Kiba avait le don de pouvoir communiquer avec les animaux. Le garçon n'était d'ailleurs jamais aperçu sans son chien, une bête immense d'un blanc pur nommée Akamaru, que sa mère lui avait offerte juste avant son entrée à l'Académie.

Sakura voyait en Kiba le plus normal de la bande. Plein d'assurance, blaguant sans cesse, aussi loyal que son chien, il était très souvent vu avec Hinata, une amie d'enfance et, avant que celui-ci ne déménage en dehors du pays, avec Shino Aburame.

Hinata Hyuuga était la première héritière du célèbre clan possédant le Byakugan. Les membres de sa famille, nombreux, pouvaient voir tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux au-delà des limites de la vision humaine, et ce même à travers la matière solide. De part leur rôle politique et leur richesse, leur dignité et la discipline avec laquelle ils étaient élevés, les Hyuuga possédaient une aura régale que les paparazzi adoraient. Hinata cependant demeurait une exception dans le clan. Timide, introvertie, discrète, elle représentait tout ce qu'un Hyuuga devait normalement dédaigner. On disait même que le père de la jeune fille, Hiashi Hyuuga, un homme d'affaires puissant, l'avait presque déshéritée. Et que Hiashi donnait à Hanabi, sa fille de dix ans, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais donné à Hinata.

L'argent et le pouvoir ne signifiaient pas le bonheur. Une leçon que Sakura avait apprise en fréquentant l'Académie.

Malgré un début bien difficile, Hinata et son unique cousin germain étaient à présent aussi proches qu'un frère et une sœur. Neji était un vrai Hyuuga, talentueux, noble, toujours composé et fier. Depuis qu'il avait obtenu son diplôme, quelques mois plus tôt, il travaillait avec sa mère dans l'entreprise familiale.

Quelle surprise.

Ces héritiers se montraient très souvent prévisibles.

Sakura remarqua soudain l'heure qui avançait et elle sortit rapidement de sa contemplation pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Elle avait besoin de trouver deux ou trois livres avant le début de son prochain cours, et elle préférait rester le moins de temps possible dans la cafétéria de toutes manières. Éviter les autres étudiants était aisé, malgré leur grand nombre. Elle fréquentait cet établissement depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans, ses camarades étaient habitués à son silence et elle était certaine que plus personne ne la remarquait vraiment. Même si quelques-uns discutaient avec elle quelques fois, la plupart ne l'aimait guère ou l'évitait.

Sakura était une Première, après tout, l'une des seuls que ce siècle avait accueillis, et les Premiers avaient trop souvent été par le passé instables, cinglés, trop puissants pour leur propre bien ou des traitres, parfois tout ça à la fois. Même si sa condition avait été gardée secrète pendant des années, elle était à présent quasiment de notoriété commune. Soit il y avait eu des fuites, soit les gens avaient fini par le déduire, même si personne ne pouvait en être certain puisqu'elle s'était bien gardée d'utiliser son don en public.

Pourtant, la rumeur suffisait à éloigner les gens d'elle.

Sakura ne pensait vraiment pas être dangereuse, mais elle supposait que leur réaction était naturelle. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle désirait des amis, de toutes façons. Qui se souciait de ça ? D'après son opinion, les gens n'étaient que des monstres hypocrites. Tous étaient des menteurs, égoïstes et creux. Elle pouvait facilement le voir en les observant interagir, tous ces faux sourires, tous ces mots murmurés derrière le dos des uns et des autres. Ils se blessaient, ne voulaient rien de plus que d'être au sommet, au-dessus de leurs congénères, et ils se moquaient bien de ceux qu'ils détruisaient sur leur chemin. Les humains n'étaient pas des créatures aimantes, ils étaient nés pour détruire et haïr.

Alors, oui. Sakura était très bien seule, comme elle l'avait toujours été. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ami, d'amour, de parents, ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle prenait très bien soin d'elle-même. Dans quelques mois elle aurait son diplôme, et avec des résultats comme les siens elle irait à l'université et obtiendrait un travail qui lui permettrait de partir, d'acheter un endroit pour vivre loin de tout et d'exister sans avoir à s'inquiéter pour le reste de sa vie.

C'était son plan depuis qu'elle était entrée à l'Académie, et Sakura adorait les plans, surtout lorsqu'elle était celle à les faire.

Encore quelques mois, et elle pourrait oublier tous ces adolescents sans jugeote et sans décence.

O

Le feu surprit tout le monde.

Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas du genre à perdre le contrôle ainsi, et les Uchiha n'utilisaient jamais leurs pouvoirs devant tout le monde à moins qu'une urgence ne les y force.

Mais Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas dans son état normal depuis la mort de son adoré frère aîné et de leur bien aimée mère quelques mois auparavant. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans la propriété Uchiha cette nuit-là demeurait un secret (ce qui n'était pas difficile lorsque le chef de la police régulière n'était autre que Fugaku Uchiha, chef du clan et père de Sasuke), mais ça avait fait basculer l'héritier direct de la famille dans une spirale de haine.

Si Sakura devait donner son avis, elle dirait que le jeune homme était très clairement devenu cinglé.

« Uchiha ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Kurenai Yuhi, une femme brune magnifique et leur professeur pour ce cours, plissa ses yeux étranges comme pour mieux étudier son élève - lequel n'éteignit pas les flammes rouge vif qui dansaient au creux de ses mains. Au contraire, il tourna la tête vers elle, activant sa seconde capacité génétique, et braqua ses yeux devenus écarlates sur elle. Yuhi ne se laissa en rien impressionner par le tristement célèbre Sharingan.

« Tout de suite, Uchiha. »

« Ne me donnez pas d'ordre, » siffla t-il, sa voix emplie d'une haine posée qui n'aurait jamais habité le charmant jeune homme avant… _avant_.

Sakura frissonna et, comme tous les autres dans la salle, retint son souffle. Très rares étaient ceux qui avaient déjà vu un Spécial usé de son don contre autrui – les règles à l'encontre d'un tel crime et les sentences leur étant liées étaient amplement persuasives. Il fallait être âgé de dix-huit ans pour être considéré adulte à Konoha et ainsi être soumis aux Lois sans passer par le tribunal, mais même un mineur pouvait être arrêté, interrogé et exilé. Même un jeune enfant le pouvait. C'était ainsi que la paix était maintenue depuis des décennies.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Yuhi tranquillement, mais ferme. « Et sinon quoi ? »

Même le fan club de l'autrefois très populaire Uchiha ne put retenir ses petits cris horrifiés lorsque le garçon leva les mains pour former une sphère de feu capable de dévorer la femme enceinte face à lui. Yuhi se décala rapidement sur le côté tout en formant d'étranges signes avec ses mains.

Sasuke se figea alors étrangement, pâle, et murmura quelque chose à propos de son frère, Itachi, laissant le feu disparaitre entre ses doigts, le Sharingan s'effacer pour laisser ses yeux retrouver leur couleur noire naturelle. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écroula inconscient dans les bras de Naruto, debout près de lui.

« C'est… c'est pas sa faute ! » défendit Uzumaki, paniqué à l'idée des conséquences auxquelles devrait faire face son meilleur ami. « Il est crevé, et il est anéanti ! Il… »

« T'es dingue ? » demanda sèchement l'un de leurs camarades. « Putain, il a essayé de la tuer ! »

« C'est pas ce qu'il a fait ! »

« Ah ouais ? Il aurait pu cramer cet endroit, et nous tous avec ! »

« Tais-toi, c'est pas ce qui est arrivé ! Tu sais rien ! »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un Commun ? »

« Non ! »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le conflit commença. Avec curiosité, Sakura les observa tous se hurler dessus. Les Spéciaux contre les Communs, avec quelques-uns perdus et las au milieu. Les Lois pouvaient forcer les gens à se plier aux règles, à vivre ensemble, mais elles ne pouvaient pas effacer la peur, la méfiance, le dédain.

Après tout, comment un Commun pouvait-il se défendre contre quelqu'un comme un Uchiha qui possédait deux capacités, ou un Nara ayant le pouvoir de contrôler les ombres ? Comment un Commun pouvait-il savoir si quelqu'un comme Kurenai Yuhi qui pouvait créer des illusions assez puissantes pour tromper même un Uchiha n'était pas couramment en train de le manipuler ?

Il ne pouvait tout simplement être sûr de rien. Et c'était exactement à cause de cela que les Lois avaient été créées et étaient si strictes. Pour s'assurer que les Spéciaux continueraient à marcher dans les clous, et pour empêcher les Communs de vouloir anéantir les Spéciaux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus aucun.

« _Fermez-la _! »

Ah, voilà qui était stupéfiant. Aussi, ça suffit à tous les faire taire et à stopper là les pensées de Sakura.

Ino Yamanaka n'usait _jamais_ de ce ton, elle était bien trop parfaite pour élever la voix.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda t-elle, tout en les fixant tous de ses yeux bizarres. « Se battre ainsi alors que nous nous connaissons tous depuis des années. Suhei, Naruto était l'un de ceux qui t'ont aidé lorsque tu ne pouvais plus marcher après l'accident de bus. Il a utilisé ses clones pour pousser ton fauteuil, pour porter tes affaires pour te rendre la vie plus facile. Et Naruto, je sais que Sasuke est comme ton frère, mais il n'est plus l'ami que nous avons connu, celui qui jouait avec nous quand nous étions petits ou même celui qui blaguait avec nous tous et faisait son malin l'année dernière. Je suis désolée, mais tu dois faire face à la réalité. Maintenant, je veux que vous regagnez tous vos places et que vous attendiez que nous revenions. »

Elle suivit Yuhi, qu'elle avait soutenue jusque-là pour l'empêcher de tomber, en dehors de la classe, et Kiba et un autre garçon portèrent Uchiha dans l'intention de rejoindre le bureau du directeur.

Sakura s'adossa à sa chaise, contemplant ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ino Yamanaka était la fille la plus populaire de l'Académie (possiblement de la ville entière). Elle était belle, n'avait pas froid aux yeux, toujours parfaite, et elle était dans le top cinq du classement de leur année. Et pour couronner le tout, Ino semblait gentille envers tout le monde. Elle avait toujours un moment pour discuter avec leurs camarades même lorsqu'elle passait du temps avec ses amis, elle aidait les plus jeunes dans les couloirs, elle était polie, athlétique et faisait partie du troisième clan le plus puissant de Konoha.

Même si les Yamanaka n'était à présent plus que sept, ils avaient gardé leur place dans la société grâce à leur héritage incalculable et à leur aura. Ils n'inspiraient pas la crainte comme les Uchiha ni le respect comme les Hyuuga, mais personne n'oserait s'opposer au clan Yamanaka.

Inoichi Yamanaka était à la tête de l'Agence, autrement dit la police secrète. Les agents étaient peu mais entraînés, et ils étaient chargés de garder un œil sur la population et si nécessaire de contrôler les criminels Spéciaux. Personne ne savait clairement ce qu'ils faisaient ou comment ils agissaient, et personne ne demandait. Tout simplement parce que lorsqu'il arrivait quelque chose impliquant des pouvoirs, comme des Communs attaqués par des Spéciaux ou un évènement suspect, les agents réglaient toujours la situation. Leur spécialité était de tous les protéger contre d'éventuels agissements néfastes de Spéciaux à l'encontre de Konoha et de ses habitants, ou de Communs à l'encontre de Spéciaux. Rien n'arrivait dans la ville sans qu'ils le sachent, et ils avaient sans aucun doute stoppé bien des conflits.

Mais la principale raison derrière l'aura si particulière de la famille Yamanaka demeurait en un fait tout simple : chacun savait que les Yamanaka étaient télépathes. Ce que cela impliquait exactement, ça, ça restait un mystère, mais il se murmurait qu'ils pouvaient pénétrer l'esprit d'une personne et la forcer à faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, voire même qu'ils pouvaient tuer par une simple pensée.

Bien entendu, d'autres comme les Uchiha semblaient bien plus puissants avec des pouvoirs sur le feu et ce mystérieux Sharingan qu'aucun héritier n'avait su vraiment maîtriser depuis bien des générations – mais ces dons étaient destructeurs. La télépathie était subtile, discrète, _invisible_. Seul un autre télépathe pouvait la déceler. Aussi, tout le monde, sans exception, se méfiait et respectait tout à la fois le clan Yamanaka.

Sakura ignorait si toutes ces rumeurs sur leur compte étaient vraies. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que chaque légende avait un fond de réalité, et c'était bien assez pour la convaincre de rester très loin de cette famille et des autres Anciens Clans, et plus particulièrement de ce fameux groupe composé de leurs héritiers directs.

Uzumaki était fatigant et bruyant, les Hyuuga inquiétants (même si Neji n'était plus à l'école et qu'Hinata semblait presque être quelqu'un avec qui Sakura pourrait être à l'aise), Nara avait été un gâchis de paresse et son ami Akimichi n'avait eu aucun intérêt (tous les deux avaient été dans la même classe que Neji), Yamanaka était un mystère et une compétition agaçante pour la première place dans certaines matières, Inuzuka demeurait un crétin, et enfin Uchiha avait pété un câble au cours des trois derniers mois pour une raison ou une autre. Il n'avait été que rarement vu avec ses amis ces derniers temps lorsqu'il daignait se montrer à l'Académie, et il avait passé son temps à effrayer tout le monde.

Ça ressemblait à une combinaison gagnante pour une loterie cosmique.

Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha et Shino Aburame.

Et les numéros complémentaires, deux Communs pour plus de diversité : un garçon étrange nommé Rock Lee, et une fille intrépide appelée Tenten, tous les deux de l'âge de Sakura.

Quelles avaient été les statistiques qu'un tel groupe se forme, qu'ils naissent tous au cours de deux courtes années et deviennent amis ?

Ce dernier détail n'était pas allé de soi au départ. Mais les voilà un seul groupe apparemment soudé, rendant certains de leurs parents fiers et heureux à l'idée de nouvelles ententes entre clans, et d'autres adultes fous de rage ou agacés de voir leurs rejetons se lier d'amitié avec les héritiers de leurs ennemis ou concurrents en affaires.

Qu'importe ce que l'Univers avait de prévu pour eux, ça ne pouvait être bon. Sakura doutait fort que leur amitié tienne la route, pas avec autant d'enjeux.

Alors qu'elle quittait l'école, distraite par toutes ces réflexions, Sakura secoua la tête, en colère contre elle-même pour avoir passé autant de temps à y songer. Ils ne reverraient pas Uchiha avant un bon moment, si jamais ils le revoyaient un jour.

Les choses à l'Académie étaient étranges ces derniers temps. Plus que d'ordinaire. Sakura avait remarqué la tension qui était montée ces derniers mois. Ce n'était pas clair, mais le changement était là, dans l'air. Pourquoi sinon la dispute aurait-elle si vite éclatée dans la classe un peu plus tôt ? Ils se connaissaient tous depuis qu'ils avaient cinq ans, et rien n'avait jamais dégénéré ainsi. Oui, Uchiha avait été froid et cruel dernièrement, mais son changement radical d'attitude ne pouvait être la seule raison d'une telle explosion. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Et ce n'était pas seulement à l'Académie, songea Sakura alors qu'elle traversait la rue pour se rendre à son arrêt de bus. Il y avait définitivement plus de patrouille de police ces derniers temps. Et elle était plutôt certaine que si elle avait été capable de les remarquer, elle aurait détecté des agents surveillant les rues également.

Était-ce lié aux meurtres mystérieux des neuf Uchiha ? La mère et le frère aîné de Sasuke, ainsi que ses oncles et tantes et ses cousins, avaient tous été tués chez eux quelques mois auparavant.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier ?

« Aïe ! »

Sakura sursauta et regarda autour d'elle. Dans sa concentration, elle avait passé son arrêt de bus et continué trop loin, et se retrouvait près d'une ruelle s'engouffrant entre deux immeubles.

« Hey ! Aidez-moi ! Y a quelqu'un ? Aidez-moi ! »

C'était la voix d'un jeune garçon en pleurs. Sakura jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle mais ne vit personne, alors elle se dirigea vers lui. Apparemment, il avait été en train de faire du skate sur un pont construit à l'aide d'une vieille planche posée dangereusement en équilibre sur deux bennes à ordures. Bien sûr, il était tombé, et bien sûr, il s'était retrouvé par une malchance extraordinaire sous l'une des bennes en acier. Comment il était parvenu à renverser l'un de ces trucs qui pesaient une tonne, ça, c'était un mystère. Elle espérait juste que sa jambe n'était pas cassée.

Quand il la remarqua debout près de lui, ses grands yeux s'illuminèrent de soulagement malgré la douleur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider, » informa Sakura d'une voix qui ne transpirait pas son bon gré. Elle était d'ailleurs rauque par manque d'utilisation dans la journée. « Tu t'es blessé ? »

« Oui, » répondit le gamin en reniflant. « Ma jambe, et mon bras. Et j'arrive pas à lever la benne, ça bouge pas du tout ! »

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de se dégager, mais en effet, le truc ne trembla même pas. Sakura savait bien à quel point les nouvelles bennes installées pour justement éviter qu'elles ne soient renversées étaient lourdes. Elles ne pouvaient être soulevées que par les camions poubelles.

« J'ai mal ! »

La ruelle les cachait à la vue de tous, et Sakura avait conscience que même si elle avait eu un téléphone pour appeler les secours, ils n'arriveraient pas avant de longues minutes.

« Maman ! »

« Calme-toi, je vais aller chercher de l'aide. »

« Non, me laisse pas ! J'ai mal ! »

Et merde. Vu l'angle, la jambe était définitivement cassée. Mais la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à voir clairement l'état du gamin, pas avec ce truc sur lui.

C'était bien sa chance. Sakura haïssait cette ville, et haïssait sa vie.

« Calme-toi ! » répéta t-elle un peu plus sèchement en voyant l'enfant paniquer. « Ça va, je reste ! »

C'était peut-être la douleur, peut-être la peur, mais le gamin se mit à gesticuler pour se libérer de la benne. Il essayait clairement de se dégager mais ne faisait que se blesser davantage, et il semblait sourd aux conseils de Sakura.

Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure, indécise. Personne dans les immeubles n'entendait les cris du petit, et si elle le laissait pour chercher de l'aide, il finirait clairement par s'esquinter davantage. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'elle se décide tout de suite.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Et merde, » souffla t-elle, avant de s'accroupir près de l'enfant et de passer ses mains sous la benne. « Je vais la soulever, d'accord ? A trois – »

« Tu peux pas, c'est beaucoup trop lourd. »

« Un, deux, trois ! »

Elle se leva, entraînant sans effort la benne avec elle. Le garçon poussa un petit cri de souffrance et elle lui ordonna de ne surtout pas bouger, avant de déposer sa charge à côté des pieds du gamin. La remettre debout soulèverait encore plus de questions.

Ses joues se colorèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard écarquillé que le petit posait sur elle.

« Comment t'as fait ça ? »

Sakura haussa les épaules. Elle n'utilisait presque jamais ce don qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qu'elle ne voulait pas. Qui avait besoin de ce genre de force tous les jours, de toutes façons ?

« Ne bouge pas, » répéta t-elle, avant de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir si un voisin avait enfin entendu le garçon hurler.

Mais ce qu'elle découvrit à la place serra son cœur douloureusement.

« C'était impressionnant, » commenta calmement Ino Yamanaka en avançant vers eux.

Silencieusement, Sakura se maudit. Elle savait bien pourtant qu'elle ne devait jamais utiliser cet horrible pouvoir, d'autant plus lorsqu'on pouvait la voir. Mais bien sûr sa logique avait voulu qu'elle aide ce gamin stupide !

Quand sa mère avait compris que Sakura était différente, elle avait paniqué. Non pas que sa mère n'avait pas l'habitude de gens extraordinaires, les rues en comportaient assez, mais rien ne l'avait préparée à avoir un bébé spécial. Sakura avait été reconnue comme une Première et enregistrée comme telle très tôt, et les autorités lui avaient expliqué qu'il était primordial qu'elle cache son don et le garde secret – comme c'était son droit, parce que certaines personnes pourraient être effrayées par elle. Les Anciens Clans n'aimaient guère voir apparaître de nouvelles lignées spéciales, et quelques gens peu scrupuleux pourraient essayer de la manipuler ou pire pour obtenir son aide, ce qui n'était pas si rare lorsqu'un Spécial ne disposait pas d'une famille pour l'aider et le protéger.

Alors Sakura avait dissimulé son pouvoir, et d'autant plus depuis que les gens la reconnaissaient comme étant une Première.

Et pour la première fois, ce fait était pleinement confirmé devant deux témoins.

Devant _Yamanaka_, pas moins.

« Tu aurais pu aider, » reprocha froidement Sakura, tout en essayant de ne surtout pas faire un pas en arrière.

Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les gens, et encore moins avec cette fille, même si elles avaient toujours été dans la même classe.

« Désolée, tu as été plus rapide. »

Ino était le type de femmes que toute la gent féminine abhorrait. Une peau parfaite, sans défaut, pas trop pâle. De longs cheveux blonds. Un joli sourire et une voix douce et chaude. Grande, mais pas trop grande. Un corps aux formes parfaites. Toujours habillée impeccablement avec des vêtements couteux à la pointe de la mode. Des yeux bleus.

Des yeux bleus foncés sans pupille apparente, les yeux du clan Yamanaka. Ils avaient l'air étrangement sans vie, distant, et pourtant ils semblaient percer tous les secrets de l'âme de Sakura et la laisser nue face au monde entier.

Sakura haïssait ces yeux.

Son inconfort ne passa pas inaperçu, et le regard bleu sans pupille durcit.

« Alors ? Qu'attends-tu ? » demanda Yamanaka plus froidement. « Va t-en. »

N'appréciant pas du tout son ton, Sakura fronça les sourcils en la défiant du regard.

« Pardon ? »

« Un homme arrive. Je vais rester et répondre à ses questions, à moins que tu ne veuilles que les gens demandent comment tu as aidé ce garçon ? »

Sakura ne put cependant rien rétorquer, car elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'eux rapidement. Elle lança un regard noir à l'autre fille et quitta rapidement la ruelle.

Elle eut l'étrange impression que les yeux d'Ino fixèrent son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, mais elle n'osa pas vérifier. Ce ne fut qu'une fois très loin du centre-ville, face à un immeuble décrépit qu'elle réussit à respirer normalement de nouveau.

Et d'ailleurs, comment Yamanaka s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette ruelle à ce moment-là ? Et c'était quoi, ce ton impérieux ?

Sakura soupira, ouvrit la porte de l'appartement dans lequel elle vivait et fut immédiatement agressée par une odeur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Bon. Peut-être pouvait-elle se l'avouer à elle-même.

Peut-être qu'elle était un peu jalouse de ces autres gamins à l'école. Ils avaient de l'argent, un vrai foyer, des parents qui les aimaient. Ils ne savaient sûrement rien de la vraie faim, d'un hiver sans chauffage parce que le peu d'argent qu'une mère sans emploi obtenait des services sociaux de Konoha passait dans d'alcool.

Mais Sakura ne se plaignait pas. Pas vraiment. Elle était plutôt fière de ne plus avoir besoin de prier sa mère pour qu'elle lui achète quelque chose à manger ou de nouvelles chaussures. Elle avait travaillé dur, et elle était à présent la meilleure étudiante de l'Académie, et ça voulait dire qu'elle gagnait chaque année cette bourse que l'établissement accordait aux meilleurs. Théoriquement, l'argent devait servir à payer les études supérieures du gagnant, puisque les deux universités de Konoha étaient onéreuses.

Sakura essayait d'épargner autant qu'elle le pouvait dans ce but. Elle divisait rigoureusement la somme qu'elle recevait chaque année en douze parties, une pour chaque mois de l'année, mais après avoir payé la part du loyer qui restait à la charge de sa mère et qu'elle négligeait très souvent, les quelques factures qui subissaient le même sort, le matériel pour l'école ou les vêtements lorsqu'il y avait vraiment besoin et après avoir mis de côté ce qu'elle pouvait pour son avenir, il ne restait plus grand-chose pour acheter des tickets de bus et de quoi manger un peu chaque jour.

Alors oui, Sakura Haruno était plutôt fière de la manière dont elle s'en sortait.

Elle était introvertie, asociale, brillante, pauvre, extraordinairement forte, seule, mais fière.

Et plutôt douée pour se convaincre que c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

O

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait songé que Sakura se souviendrait comme ça, soudainement.

Ino Yamanaka n'était pas stupide, et elle savait bien qu'il était très peu probable que brusquement, dix ans après, Sakura Haruno se souvienne de ce qu'Ino avait surnommé l'Evènement.

Elle avait été très jeune, inexpérimentée et intriguée, et ça avait mal fini. Si quiconque apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé, elle aurait de très graves ennuis avec les autorités, spécialement avec son père (ce qui était presque la même chose, à vrai dire).

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait été âgée de sept ans qu'elle avait ignoré les Lois et les conséquences de ses actes. Et rien n'était oublié ou pardonné - comme le dictaient leurs règles.

Et les Lois étaient aussi strictes en raison de personnes exactement comme elle.

Beaucoup de gens n'attendaient qu'une erreur de la part du clan Yamanaka, les observant, les surveillant, les scrutant, toujours, sans cesse. Un seul faux pas, et tout se terminerait. Ino le comprenait, bien plus que quiconque le saurait jamais. Elle comprenait la méfiance, la peur qu'ils avaient d'elle et des siens, et elle savait bien à quel point leurs sentiments étaient justifiés.

Elle connaissait ses responsabilités dans ce monde.

Les Yamanaka devaient être irréprochables, parce qu'un mot de trop, un acte impulsif, et tout ce pour quoi ses aïeuls avaient tant travaillé serait perdu. Les gens diraient qu'ils n'étaient que des traitres, des manipulateurs, dangereux, trop imprévisibles, et ils les haïraient, les chasseraient, les exileraient peut-être. Ou bien pire.

Aussi, Ino avait été élevée pour être parfaite. Sous _tous_ les aspects.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'était, à l'intérieur. Ça ne voulait pas dire que ces magnifiques sourires, son calme et son bonheur étaient réels. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait jamais fait d'erreur.

Ça voulait seulement dire qu'elle était une bonne menteuse.

« Tu es bien silencieuse, » remarqua Choji Akimichi depuis sa place près d'elle, dans la voiture.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Désolée, je suis fatiguée. »

« Maux de tête ? »

Shikamaru Nara, toujours protecteur derrière son laconisme.

« Ça va, » rassura Ino en levant les yeux au ciel face à ses deux aînés d'un an, et ses meilleurs amis.

« Tu ne pourrais pas rouler un peu plus vite ? »

« Je viens juste d'avoir mon permis, Choji, alors non. »

« Si tu l'avais passé juste après ton dix-huitième anniversaire, on n'aurait pas cette conversation. »

« J'ai hâte que mon anniversaire arrive, » soupira Ino.

« Tu tiens tellement à conduire ? » demanda Choji, son sourire faisant apparaître ses fossettes sur son visage rond. Il n'avait jamais perdu tous ces kilos qu'il avait en trop. « Tu sais que ça ne nous dérange pas de te conduire partout, princesse. »

« Vous me manquez, les gars. C'est bizarre de ne plus vous voir à l'école. »

« Rien ne peut remplacer le trio Ino-Shika-Cho, hein ? »

« Rien, c'est certain. »

« Nous sommes arrivés, » leur indiqua Shikamaru.

Ils descendirent de voiture et marchèrent en silence au milieu du cimetière. La pierre tombale devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent était simple. Ino se pencha et déposa quelques graines sur l'herbe, juste devant la stèle. Elle garda sa main au-dessus de ses offrandes, paume vers elles, et très vite les graines s'enfoncèrent dans le sol alors qu'elles poussaient pour devenir de magnifiques petites fleurs aux couleurs pales.

« Excellent choix, » approuva Shikamaru en restant en arrière.

Choji posa sa large main sur l'épaule d'Ino, et la jeune fille apprécia la douceur habituelle de son ami d'enfance.

« Je pense qu'Asuma les aurait beaucoup aimées. »

Ensemble, ils se souvinrent pendant quelques minutes en silence de leur professeur, mentor et ami. Asuma Sarutobi avait été enseignant à l'Académie, et un ami de leurs familles. Il les avait pris tous les trois sous son aile lors de leurs apprentissages, et tous les trois l'avaient adoré.

Ils quittèrent le cimetière quelques minutes plus tard pour rejoindre la voiture, et ne parlèrent que lorsqu'ils reprirent la route.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il va arriver à Uchiha ? »

« Non, Shika. Je suis restée près de Kurenai. Je voulais être sûre qu'elle et le bébé allaient bien. »

« Et tu es sûre que c'est le cas ? »

« Oui, arrête de t'inquiéter, ou tu vas avoir des rides. »

« Ce serait ennuyeux. »

« Asuma aurait été un super père, » se lamenta Choji, et ses deux amis ne le contredirent aucunement. « Je doute que ce soit une coïncidence, tout ça. Le meurtre des Uchiha, le prétendu accident d'Asuma, la famille Aburame qui s'en va comme ça, soudainement, sans réelle explication il y a deux ans,… »

« Nous ne devrions pas parler de ça. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Choji en s'ouvrant un paquet de chips. « Ino, qu'est-ce que t'en penses, toi ? »

« Shikamaru a raison. Tu sais comment c'est. »

« Mais est-ce que tu as appris des choses ? »

« Tu sais comment ça se passe. »

« Je sais, tu ne veux pas parler de toutes ces pensées que tu entends chaque jour, mais c'est différent. »

« J'en sais autant que toi. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, et en parler va nous attirer des ennuis. »

« Tu suis beaucoup trop les règles, Ino. »

_Ne fais pas attention à lui_, projeta Shikamaru, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement que d'entendre ce genre de pensées trop fortes.

Les garçons avaient très tôt appris à protéger leurs autres pensées grâce à leur amitié avec Ino et au fait que leurs pères eux aussi se connaissaient depuis leur enfance. Ils n'avaient pas seulement appris pour protéger leur pensées, mais aussi pour protéger Ino d'elles.

_C'est juste Choji qui fait son Choji._

Ino ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Hey ! Arrêtez ça ! Les conversations silencieuses ne sont autorisées que lorsque nous sommes tous invités ! »

« Désolée, Cho, » s'amusa Ino.

« Tu as raison à propos d'une chose, Choji. J'ai toujours su que Uchiha était cinglé, mais quelque chose l'a vraiment fait dérailler cette nuit-là. »

« Il n'était pas cinglé, » objecta son ami entre deux chips. « Il a toujours été obsédé par ses dons, ça c'est sûr, mais c'est seulement parce que leur père était toujours sur leur dos et qu'il crevait d'envie de prouver à Itachi qu'il pouvait faire aussi bien que lui, pour qu'il soit fier. »

« Mon père et les agents sont ceux qui doivent comprendre ce qui est arrivés, pas nous. »

« Quand même, on devrait rester prudents et surveiller tout ça. C'est pas clair, tout est bizarre en ce moment. »

« J'espère juste que Sasuke redeviendra celui qu'il était. »

« Tu te rappelles, quand tu avais le béguin pour lui ? » s'amusa Shikamaru platement, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« J'avais douze ans ! Toutes les filles avaient le béguin pour lui ! »

« Merci aux esprits, tu as retrouvé ton bon sens bien avant de succomber toi aussi à ses charmes. »

« Charmant, Cho. Vraiment charmant. »

« Ah, au fait, Cho te cache des choses, Ino. »

« Quoi ? »

« Shikamaru ! »

« Il a une petite-amie. Elle est dans notre cours d'histoire, à la fac. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit dès que je suis entrée dans la voiture ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas appelée ? Cho, allez, je veux tout savoir ! »

« Shikamaru, _merci _! »

« Allez, Cho, je suis ta sœur ou pas ? »

_Pitié, qu'elle se trouve un petit-ami, comme ça elle me laissera tranquille._

« J'ai entendu ça ! »

O

« Êtes-vous sûr que ça marchera ? »

« Tout se déroule comme prévu depuis des années. Mon plan était parfait dès le départ. Ça marche. »

Le jeune homme eut un rictus à l'attention de son aîné.

« Vous êtes plein d'assurance, n'est-ce pas, Shimura ? »

Shimura Danzo sourit, une expression glacée sur son visage trahit pourtant ses réels sentiments.

« Oh, je suis confiant. Le vieux Sarutobi ne verra rien venir. »

« La perte de son fils pourrait pousser le maire à essayer de trouver un lien entre tous ces évènements. »

« Non, il est trop inquiet pour sa population, comme toujours. Où est le jeune Uchiha ? »

« Entre les mains de l'Agence. Avez-vous trouvé des hôtes potentiels ? »

« Non, pas encore. Les héritiers sont un choix trop risqué, les familles comprendraient beaucoup trop vite. Ton don n'est pas sans effet secondaire, Ekari. Mais sois patient. Je trouverai. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, nous attendons et nous gardons les yeux ouverts. Leur fierté sera leur perte, et cette ville sera mienne. »

O


	2. Télépathes

O

**2\. Télépathes**

« Shiranui était hyper chiant aujourd'hui, nan ? » grogna Kiba.

« Je l'ai trouvé normal, moi, » répondit Lee en s'asseyant près de lui à la table de la bibliothèque avec un sourire.

« Est-ce que c'est parce que t'es un Commun, toi aussi ? »

« Haha. »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de plaisanter sur ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière ? Sasuke aurait pu blesser quelqu'un. »

« Tenten, t'es pas drôle, » se plaignit le jeune homme alors qu'Akamaru soutenait son maître en gémissant doucement.

« Allez, Naruto. Ne déprime pas, hein ? Je suis sûr qu'ils prennent soin de lui. »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Kiba avec un sourire pour leur ami d'ordinaire si enthousiaste, « et tu as lu le journal, non ? Les derniers Uchiha essayent déjà de le faire sortir. Il va rentrer en un rien de temps. Il était pas dans son état normal, c'est pas de sa faute. Pas vrai, Ino ? Ton vieux va pas le garder éternellement, hein ? Eh ? Ino ? »

« Euh, oui, oui. Bien sûr, » répondit la jeune femme doucement, l'esprit ailleurs, ses yeux se baissant sur ses mains.

Autant le dire, cette attitude n'était guère rassurante.

« Tu pourrais lui demander ? Appelle-le, tiens, utilise mon portable ! » Naruto lui jeta presque son téléphone dans sa hâte, ses yeux bleus ciel plein d'espoir. « Ah, non, attends, utilise pas le mien, je suis déjà en hors-forfait, utilise le tien plutôt ! Demande-lui comment il va, et où il est, et quand il va revenir, et si on peut aller le voir aussi ! Ton père, c'est le directeur de l'Agence, donc il pourrait faire ça, pas vrai ? Allez, appelle ! »

Ino resta figée, incapable de savoir comment réagir. Naruto était parfois comme un enfant, naïf, adorable, plein d'espoir et d'amour et de cette force étonnante née d'altruisme et de tant d'_innocence_ qu'Ino sentait sa tête et son cœur et peut-être même son âme elle-même souffrir d'être près de lui.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas comme lui, et qu'elle se sentait cruellement indigne d'être l'amie d'une personne si incroyable.

« C'est… » Elle pouvait entendre ses pensées joyeuses à l'idée de voir son meilleur ami, à l'idée de l'aider, et elle eut du mal à trouver la force de détruire ses espérances. « Naruto, il travaille, en ce moment il n'a pas une minute, je ne peux pas le déranger comme ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda t-il, gémissant presque. « Tu es sa fille ! Moi, j'appelle Iruka tout le temps et ça le dérange pas ! »

« Il est à la tête de l'Agence, je ne peux pas le distraire. »

« Mais – »

« Iruka enseigne dans les petites classes à l'Ecole aux feuilles. Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Hinata, douce Hinata, qui voyait et comprenait bien plus de choses que ce que les gens songeaient.

Parfois, Ino pensait qu'elle comprenait beaucoup trop. Lorsqu'elle sentit les yeux blancs laiteux de la jeune fille sur elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une première pour elle, mais ce qui demeurait une des seules fois où elle ne réussit pas à le dissimuler complètement.

Akamaru gémit doucement, poussant sa main avec son museau tendrement mais attirant trop l'attention des autres sur elle. Elle lui caressa la tête et sourit.

« Kiba, je crois qu'il a faim. »

Le jeune homme leva vers elle un regard insulté, haussant un sourcil pour lui signifier que sa tentative de distraction avait été parfaitement inutile.

Elle rougit presque, mais réussit à apparaître aussi régale que d'ordinaire.

Près de Naruto, toujours trop silencieux, Hinata frottait doucement ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Tu sais, » lui dit-elle timidement, « on pourrait aller manger des ramen après les cours. »

A l'idée de sa nourriture préférée, le gourmand leva la tête vers elle et sourit.

« Oui. D'accord. »

Il sembla reprendre le dessus après cela, et Tenten et Ino échangèrent discrètement un regard amusé. Tout le monde dans leur petit groupe savait qu'Hinata aimait Naruto, et que leur ami ne serait pas opposé à l'idée d'une relation. Si seulement l'un d'eux voulait bien faire le premier pas.

Son mal de tête empira, et Ino grimaça discrètement. Les migraines arrivaient parfois, lorsqu'elle était stressée, fatiguée ou préoccupée, lorsqu'elle ne parvenait pas à se contrôler assez pour stabiliser sa télépathie. Alors chaque petite pensée aggravait la douleur. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait couper le son, les gens ne pouvaient pas arrêter de penser.

Heureusement, lorsqu'ils étaient concentrés sur une conversation ou lorsqu'ils étudiaient, leurs pensées étaient plus silencieuses, et elle pouvait presque les ignorer. Les mots se trouvaient incompréhensibles, juste des bruits à la surface de son esprit qu'elle était incapable d'oublier.

« Alors, Tenten, tu vas pouvoir m'aider avec le devoir de sciences ? » demanda Kiba à la petite brune près de lui, à la plus grande surprise d'Ino. « Ça fait que deux semaines depuis la rentrée et ils nous tuent déjà par devoirs interposés. »

Ino savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas de grosses difficultés en SVT, puisqu'elle était son binôme dans ce cours. Mais Tenten sourit, se rapprocha de lui à la table et commença à lui expliquer certaines notions du cours d'une voix basse, ce qui provoqua un sourire adorable chez le garçon.

Ah. Ino avait bien sûr entendu certaines choses çà et là, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle l'avait vu arriver, celle-là. Après tout, les ados (et aussi les adultes d'ailleurs), avaient ce type de pensées constamment. L'affection, l'amour, la colère, le dégoût, le désir, l'envie, le sexe, ils traversaient l'esprit de tout le monde chaque jour (voire chaque heure dans certains cas). Bien normal lorsque des humains interagissaient avec d'autres êtres humains. Ino avait dû s'y faire dès son plus jeune âge.

Elle sourit, puis essaya de concentrer son attention sur ses maths une nouvelle fois, ignorant les deux presque couples autour d'elle. Mais son regard trouva naturellement le fond de la salle, et elle se figea.

Être télépathe voulait également dire détecter toute personne alentour incapable de protéger son esprit.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas sentie, _elle_. Elle ne la sentait jamais.

Elle était seule, bien sûr, assise à une petite table près des sciences naturelles, pleinement concentrée sur les livres ouverts devant elle, complètement sourde et aveugle à ce qu'il se passait dans la bibliothèque.

Sakura Haruno était… un mystère. Adorable, brillante, toujours sur la défensive, solitaire.

_Fascinante. _

« La Terre à Ino ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Kiba, ennuyée.

« Ne mors pas, princesse ! Elle t'intrigue vraiment, hein ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Sakura. Tu la regardais. Encore, » ajouta Naruto d'une voix absente, travaillant toujours à son devoir avec l'aide d'Hinata (la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas déjà abandonné).

« C'est faux. »

« C'est vrai, » insista Kiba. « Comme tu le fais dès qu'elle est dans le coin. Tu ressembles à une petite fille dans un bac à sable qui se dandine en essayant de trouver le courage d'aller parler à une autre petite fille pour qu'elle devienne son amie. »

Tenten gloussa, amusée.

« C'est tout à fait ça ! »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! »

« Allez, pourquoi tu ne vas jamais la voir ? Tu es amie avec presque tout le monde – au moins avec ceux qui ne te détestent pas. »

« Tsss. »

« C'est vrai, » soutint une nouvelle fois Tenten. « Elle est bizarre et vraiment introvertie, mais elle a l'air cool. En tout cas, elle l'était quand j'ai travaillé sur ce truc en Histoire avec elle l'année dernière. On pourrait l'inviter à aller au ciné avec nous ou quelque chose. »

Avec enthousiasme, Naruto hocha la tête et se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Je l'aime bien, » déclara t-il. « Autoritaire, c'est vrai, mais elle est drôle quand elle est autoritaire, et elle est silencieuse le reste du temps. Et timide aussi. Elle n'arrêtait pas de rougir quand on essayait de lui parler, vous savez, quand Sasuke, Sakura et moi avons eu Kakashi comme tuteur lorsqu'on est arrivé à l'Académie. »

« Alors, Ino, va lui parler ! »

« C'est pas aussi simple, » répliqua Ino en essayant de contrôler son ton.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle était différente.

Mais Ino garda cette réponse pour elle, ses amis ne comprendraient pas. Ils ignoraient l'étendue de son don psychique, ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé dix années plus tôt. Bien sûr, Ino savait que rien ne s'était _vraiment_ passé. Et ce qu'il s'était effectivement passé n'était pas important. Vraiment, ce n'était pas si différent de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu des centaines de fois avec ses amis. Ino ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle continuait d'y penser, même à présent, des années plus tard.

Peut-être parce que ça avait été la seule et unique fois qu'elle avait brisé une promesse.

« Je dois y aller. A plus tard. »

Elle se leva rapidement, attirant l'attention sur elle.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda doucement Hinata. « Ils te taquinaient, c'est tout, tu sais. »

« Oh, c'est pas ça. J'ai promis un truc à un petit. Je vous verrai au prochain cours. »

O

Sakura n'était pas inquiète.

Vraiment.

Ino Yamanaka ne semblait pas être du genre à aimer bavarder sur le compte des autres. Enfin, pas sur des trucs comme ça, pas à l'Académie.

Ce n'était pas un cas de vie ou de mort. Elle n'était pas la seule personne dotée de pouvoir surnaturel. Ils étaient une minorité, mais ça restait commun. L'Académie se composait d'une petite part de Spéciaux, et pour la plupart, ils s'intégraient très bien. Les héritiers des Anciens Clans restaient une exception. Les autres familles, plus anonymes et aux dons mineurs, étaient bien moins connues et presque invisibles dans la masse des Communs. Sakura pourrait être considérée comme l'une d'entre eux.

Mais elle ne serait pas si nerveuse à l'idée que Yamanaka l'avait vue utiliser son don si les choses n'étaient pas aussi étranges à Konoha.

Il se faisait tard. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle n'avait pas cours, Sakura était restée dans la bibliothèque municipale toute la journée. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait des choses plus importantes à faire que lire et étudier, après tout, ou si elle était attendue quelque part. Elle avait souvent pensé à l'idée de se trouver un emploi à temps partiel, l'âge légal pour cela était de dix-sept ans à Konoha, mais elle ne serait considérée comme une adulte qu'à dix-huit ans. Cela voulait dire que même si elle parvenait à se trouver un job, elle aurait besoin que sa mère signe une autorisation légale et ça, c'était absolument hors de question.

Non, elle allait simplement devoir attendre d'être majeure et libre.

Elle attrapa le dernier bus, et ne perdit pas de temps une fois arrivée dans son quartier pour rentrer dans son immeuble. Les groupes de voyous et criminels qui peuplaient ce coin de la ville n'ennuyaient généralement pas les habitants, mais si jamais l'un d'entre eux était trop saoul ou stone ou excité, tout pouvait arriver.

Prenant doucement une inspiration, Sakura poussa la porte de l'appartement. La pièce principale (la seule vraie pièce) était emplie de vieilles et inutiles affaires que sa mère gardait en souvenir du passé. Elles n'avaient que peu de meubles, et ils étaient tous enterrés sous une couche dégoûtante de vieilleries en tous genres. Le coin cuisine n'était que très rarement utilisé à présent. Un vieux sofa était supposé être le lit de sa mère, mais il était en réalité bien plus souvent celui de Sakura.

Reika Haruno ne salua pas sa fille. Elle n'était pas dans la pièce, mais dans la supposée chambre qui était en réalité juste assez grande pour accueillir un lit simple (ou plutôt, dans leur cas, un matelas) et quelques affaires. Ce n'était guère plus qu'un placard. Et quand Sakura était chanceuse, c'était le sien. Le reste du temps, elle devait faire avec le sofa cassé, le bordel et cette odeur écoeurante qui semblait la suivre partout où elle allait. Puisqu'elle n'était jamais certaine de retrouver ses affaires lorsqu'elle rentrait à la fin de la journée, elle était obligée de les cacher chaque jour sous un bout de parquet cassé vers le coin au fond à droite du séjour, sous une pile de vieux albums et vêtements.

« Non, c'est comme je te le dis, » disait Reika doucement. Une fois de plus, elle discutait d'elle avec Sairi, sans aucun doute. Elles étaient toujours dans le placard. Ou la chambre, selon l'humeur de Sakura. « Elle est différente. Arrête ! Arrête d'essayer de la défendre ! »

Sakura comprit à peine les murmures suivants, mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'écouter à la porte pour savoir que tous étaient à son propos. Elle serra les dents et rassembla rapidement les affaires dont elle avait besoin.

« Oh, je t'en prie, » répondit sa mère. « Tu sais qu'elle est anormale ! On est même pas sûrs qu'elle est de notre sang ! Avec toi, il n'y a pas de doute, mais _elle_… »

Sakura ferma rapidement la porte de la petite salle de douche et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, contre le mur. Elle allait passer la nuit dans cette pièce, au moins pour éviter d'avoir à en entendre plus. Et ce n'était pas comme si sa mère et sa sœur avaient besoin d'elle de toutes façons.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle leur manquerait.

O

« Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« Vas-tu avoir besoin de mon aide à la boutique de fleurs après les cours ? »

« Non, mais je te remercie. C'est plutôt tranquille en ce moment, tu sais. »

« Oh, » répondit Ino, dissimulant sa déception. Elle ne passait plus beaucoup de temps avec sa mère, plus depuis son enfance. « Tu es sûre ? »

Kire sourit tendrement, ses yeux chocolat caressant le beau visage de sa fille. Physiquement, Ino n'avait hérité de quasiment aucun de ses gènes, excepté pour son sourire. Elle était l'héritière de son père avant toute autre chose. Et ça la blessait, Ino savait que ça la blessait terriblement, elle l'avait toujours su, car sa capacité à lire dans les pensées s'était éveillée très tôt dans sa vie, _trop_ tôt. Ce n'était pas parce que les dons étaient héréditaires qu'ils étaient identiques pour chaque membre du clan, loin de là. Ils pouvaient varier grandement en puissance, le plus jeune oncle d'Ino était presque incapable d'utiliser le sien, ou les détenteurs pouvaient développer des spécialités, comme le père d'Ino, maître dans l'art de sonder d'autres esprits pour y trouver des informations, dans leurs souvenirs ou leur conscience, ou comme son oncle le plus âgé, Irake, qui pouvait utiliser sa télépathie pour créer des sortes de vagues psychiques qui s'apparentaient fortement à de la télékinésie.

Personne dans le clan Yamanaka actuel pouvait entendre et lire les pensées comme le pouvait Ino, et ses deux oncles, son père et son grand-père n'avaient pas développé autant d'aspects de leur télépathie aussi vite qu'elle.

Même si Kire savait comment protéger son esprit pour que sa fille n'entende pas toute pensée pouvant le traverser, Ino demeurait incapable de ne pas percevoir certaines choses. Le fait que sa mère était triste n'était pas un secret pour elle, ça ne l'avait jamais été. Kire était un membre du clan Yamanaka par mariage, comme la grand-mère d'Ino l'était. Mais Hiza était une Commune, pas Kire.

Elle venait d'une des quatre autres villes où des Spéciaux vivaient encore. Sa famille formait un clan mineur, petit, Kire étant l'une de leurs trois seuls descendants. Ino savait que sa mère, elle aussi, avait été élevée dans la tradition ancienne (et plutôt ringarde) des vieux clans, dans l'honneur et le devoir. Protéger leur lignée, leurs secrets et chérir leur héritage et leur histoire étaient leurs premières règles. Peut-être était-ce en raison de leur enfance et de leurs convictions communes qu'Inoichi et Kire étaient tombés amoureux si vite. Parce qu'ils se ressemblaient. Forts, honorables, beaux.

Mais en tant qu'héritière d'un petit clan, Kire avait naturellement songé à son héritage lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée enceinte. Avec ses yeux si caractéristiques, il avait été évident dès sa naissance qu'Ino allait devenir télépathe. Et pendant quelques années, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait été, provoquant le désarroi silencieux de Kire. Et la terreur qui ne l'avait plus jamais quittée.

Ino avait finalement commencé à montrer des signes de son contrôle sur les végétaux autour de ses dix ans, alors que tout espoir avait semblé perdu. Elle avait été si fière de montrer son pouvoir à sa mère, si excitée à cette idée. Kire avait pleuré de joie et de fierté, et lui avait appris à contrôler son second don. Ino n'aurait jamais son niveau, mais elle était son héritière à elle aussi, et ça signifiait beaucoup.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, et Ino le savait. Elle n'avait jamais douté et ne douterait jamais de l'amour que sa mère avait pour elle, elle savait qu'elle était la personne la plus importante dans le cœur et la vie de Kire, elle savait que sa mère mourrait pour elle et donnerait tout pour la savoir heureuse, mais elle savait aussi que tout n'était pas aussi simple, pas dans leur famille, jamais dans le clan Yamanaka.

Sa mère ne pouvait pas poser les yeux sur elle et ignorer leur avenir.

« Tu devrais manger, » conseilla Kire en jetant un œil au petit-déjeuner d'Ino, presque intact. « Tu es encore malade ? »

« Non, ça va mieux. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui, » sourit Ino pour la rassurer. « Où est papa ? »

« Il n'est pas rentré la nuit dernière, » répondit sa mère doucement. « Son travail, tu sais comment c'est. »

« Avec Sasuke ? »

« Tu sais qu'il ne m'en parle pas. Mais je suis certaine que ton ami va bien. »

« Seulement, il ne va pas bien, » murmura Ino.

Sa mère ne tenta pas de la rassurer, ne la contredit pas. Ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses se passaient sous leur toit, où tellement de non-dits flottaient sans cesse.

Ino se leva de table et attrapa son sac en silence, son petit-déjeuner à peine touché. Il était trop tôt pour partir, mais elle s'en moquait, et sa mère ne lui fit aucune remarque quant à ce départ abrupt.

« Ino… »

« Oui ? »

Le silence était oppressif, parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment silence, pas pour Ino. Elle se tendit, entre espoir et lassitude, et tourna légèrement la tête vers l'endroit où Kire était toujours assise, dos à elle.

_Passe une bonne journée._

Ino hocha la tête, sachant que sa mère ne pouvait la voir, sachant que ces mots étaient vides et très loin de ce que sa mère aurait peut-être aimé lui dire, et elle quitta le manoir, ses lunettes noires sur le nez. Elle comptait aller à pieds à l'Académie malgré le froid, et elle ne désirait en rien voir les regards que lui lanceraient les gens qu'elle croiseraient s'ils voyaient et reconnaissaient ses yeux.

Ses maux de tête revinrent tout à coup, mais elle lutta pour les ignorer pour le moment.

Elle avait d'autres choses sur lesquelles se concentrer.

O

Il était étrange, songeait Sakura, que dans une société comme la leur, quelques personnes se retrouvaient placées sur un piédestal et surnommées légendaires, que l'on enseignait aux enfants leurs vies et leurs exploits, que l'on entretenait toutes ces fables.

A Konoha, ils apprenaient que Su Suei était un Commun à l'origine du remède contre la terrible maladie de la Mort Noire. Qu'un autre, Dani Jiramana, avait été le premier enseignant à promouvoir une classe où Communs et Spéciaux pourraient apprendre ensemble et jouer ensemble. Ils apprenaient que Hiro Kana avait été un homme de paix qui avait invité les autres Communs à accepter les derniers héritiers des ninjas qui peuplaient leurs histoires. Il fut même l'un des cinq Fondateurs de la Nouvelle Konoha et de l'Académie.

On leur enseignait également comment, vingt-sept ans plus tôt, l'arrière-petite-fille d'un des Fondateurs, Tsunade, son ami Jiraiya, un Premier, et Orochimaru, leur camarade, avaient participé à une bataille si violente et extraordinaire que les gens avaient commencé à murmurer que le retour des ninjas se préparaient. En réalité, comme leur professeur le leur rappelait, Orochimaru avait été un psychopathe qui avait utilisé son génie et son incroyable pouvoir sur les reptiles pour conduire d'horribles expériences sur des humains. Apparemment, il avait cherché à obtenir plus de capacités. Personne ne savait vraiment combien de personnes il avait tuées ou détruites, mais l'Histoire en retenait au moins cinquante.

Tsunade et Jiraiya étaient tous les deux puissants, mais aussi altruistes et dévoués au peuple de Konoha et à la paix. Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à suspecter les véritables activités d'Orochimaru, ils l'avaient suivi, une bataille avait éclaté à l'extérieur de Konoha, et Orochimaru avait trouvé la mort après des heures de combat.

Les Trois avaient eu une chose en commun. Leurs pouvoirs leur avaient permis d'invoquer des créatures géantes, un crapaud pour Jiraiya, une limace pour Tsunade et un serpent pour Orochimaru.

Après la bataille qui avait laissée de profondes cicatrices dans le paysage autour de la ville, le pouvoir immense que détenaient la dernière héritière des Senju et le Premier avait commencé à être craint par tous. Ils avaient tous deux été des héros avant la défaite d'Orochimaru. Tsunade avait été le meilleur médecin que Konoha avait jamais connu, en partie parce qu'elle pouvait créer des sceaux médicaux pour aider ses patients, en partie parce qu'elle était un véritable génie dans son domaine. Quant à Jiraiya, il avait été l'unique Premier à être aussi populaire, adoré de tous, et il avait été le premier à utiliser ses pouvoirs librement pour aider les gens et Konoha, aidant grandement les Communs à accepter les Spéciaux.

Après la mort d'Orochimaru et en raison du mélange d'adoration et de méfiance que les gens avaient montré à leur égard, Tsunade et Jiraiya avaient quitté la ville. Personne ne savait exactement où ils vivaient à présent, mais leur légende avait parcouru le monde entier.

Sakura songeait que si elle avait été à leur place, elle aurait fait la même chose et se serait trouvé un coin sympa bien loin de tous ces gens cinglés. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher cette excitation enfantine à l'entente de cette histoire qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur. Elle se demanda comment ce combat s'était vraiment déroulé, et pourquoi personne n'avait arrêté Orochimaru avait qu'il ne fasse autant de mal et que ses amis aient à le tuer.

Les gens étaient stupides et aveugles, résonna t-elle. Heureusement pour eux, Tsunade et Jiraiya avaient été aussi puissants que le psychopathe.

Enfin, la fin du cours arriva et Sakura quitta la salle lentement. Elle devait trouver quelque chose à manger, elle tremblait. Ignorant la foule d'étudiants autour d'elle, elle rejoignit l'aile ouest, destinée aux plus jeunes. Elle savait que les cuisines seraient déjà ouvertes puisque les petits chanceux avaient droit à un goûter à dix heures, et Sakura connaissait l'emplacement de la porte de derrière.

Elle frappa doucement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'une vieille femme joviale apparut pour la saluer.

« Sakura ! Ça fait un moment ! J'ai pensé que tu ne viendrais plus me voir ! »

« Désolée, Madame Yonto. J'ai été occupée. »

« Tu es en dernière année, c'est normal. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien, » répondit-elle rapidement, maladroite.

La cantinière n'était pas aveugle ni stupide, mais elle ne dit rien, comme souvent. Elle disparut un instant derrière la porte, puis revint avec un sac plein. Sakura fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas la pomme et le chocolat qu'elle était venue chercher.

Elle accepta le sac prudemment, jeta un œil à l'intérieur et secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas – »

« N'importe quoi, » contredit Yonto d'un ton dur. « Prends-le, ça ne manquera pas. »

Sakura hésita, hésitant cruellement entre sa fierté, sa faim et sa logique. Mais Madame Yonto avait toujours été gentille avec elle depuis qu'elle était entrée à l'Académie, lui donnant deux fois sa part lors des goûters lorsqu'elle avait été plus jeune, alors elle serra le sac contre elle et s'inclina poliment.

« Merci, » souffla t-elle doucement, les joues en feu.

La vieille dame sourit brillamment.

« Ah, ce n'est rien. Vraiment ! Tu sais, il y a peu d'internes ces dernières années, alors on a toujours un peu trop en stock. Et puis tu as toujours été ma préférée. Maintenant file, ou tu seras en retard en cours. Et garde la première place ! »

« Promis ! » lança Sakura en s'en allant, le cœur plus léger.

Si quelqu'un pouvait lui faire réviser son avis sur ses congénères, ce serait cette personne.

Elle marcha jusqu'au bout du bâtiment tout en mettant les cinq barres chocolatées, les deux pommes, les paquets de biscuits et les cookies dans son sac. Elle prit l'un des sucres dans la boite au fond du sac et le mit dans sa bouche, se forçant à attendre un peu pour manger plus.

Le couloir était bondé d'élèves de tous âges. Sakura garda la tête baissée et avança vers l'escalier nord. Par là, il y avait déjà moins de gens, mais ce fut à ce moment qu'elle entendit une voix claire, presque cristalline.

« Hey ! Hey, attends ! »

D'abord, Sakura ne comprit pas qu'on s'adressait à elle, mais ses instincts lui hurlèrent très vite des avertissements. Alors elle tourna la tête, méfiante, et ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit le garçon s'avancer vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

C'était le gamin qu'elle avait aidé dans l'allée, deux semaines auparavant. Bien sûr, il allait à l'école ici ! Et ses béquilles ne l'empêchaient pas de crapahuter !

« Salut ! J'arrive pas à croire que t'es là ! Je voulais te dire merci. »

Sakura n'était que trop consciente des quelques paires d'yeux curieux qui s'étaient tournées vers eux.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » répliqua t-elle rapidement, mais elle ne réussit pas à lui échapper.

« Tu étais dans la rue, tu m'as aidé ! »

« Tu me confonds apparemment avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Non ! » rétorqua t-il, indigné.

_La ferme !_

Mais Sakura ne pouvait pas s'énerver face à lui, pas sans attirer encore plus l'attention.

« Tu m'as aidé ! C'était trop cool ! »

Oh, non. Elle commença à paniquer. Elle ne savait pas _pourquoi_ elle paniquait, ce n'était pas si grave si le gamin criait à tous qu'il l'avait vue utiliser son don et l'identifiait comme une Première officiellement. Et pourtant, pour une raison étrange que son instinct lui soufflait, c'était très, très grave. Il _fallait_ qu'elle reste le plus discrète possible en ce moment.

« Je veux dire, tu sais, que tu as pris la benne et que- »

Sakura était prête à l'arrêter, le gifler, n'importe quoi pour le faire taire, ce qui n'aurait fait qu'aggraver son cas, vraiment, mais soudain il cessa de parler, simplement, comme ça, d'un coup. Ses yeux marrons et vides n'étaient plus fixés sur rien, et Sakura fronça les sourcils, perdue.

« Euh… eh ? »

Le garçon cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il, soudain très calme et posé.

« Ça va ? »

« Ouais, » répondit-il en l'observant étrangement, comme s'il n'avait pas été sur le point d'informer tout le couloir qu'elle avait bel et bien des pouvoirs. « Je voulais juste te remercier d'avoir appelé les secours et d'être restée un peu avec moi. »

« De… de rien. »

Complètement abasourdie, Sakura l'observa partir alors que les élèves vidaient petit à petit les couloirs pour les salles de classe. Mais alors qu'elle allait faire de même, ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard bleu sombre sans pupille. Figée au bout du couloir, pâle et tremblante, Ino Yamanaka fit demi-tour soudainement pour se diriger vers la sortie du bâtiment.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Perdue dans ses pensées, Sakura alla s'installer à sa place, dans sa salle de classe, et remarqua quelques minutes plus tard que Yamanaka restait absente, ses amis inquiets ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil à sa chaise vide.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se souvint de la peur dans les yeux de la jeune fille que Sakura comprit exactement comment et pourquoi le garçon s'était tu d'un seul coup avant d'apparemment oublier ce qu'elle avait réellement fait dans cette ruelle.

Mais elle restait incapable de comprendre pourquoi Ino Yamanaka ferait une chose pareille.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que si l'autre fille avait vraiment fait quelque chose à l'esprit du gamin pour qu'il oublie, elle avait brisé les Lois de la pire manière qui soit et sa vie telle qu'elle la connaissait pouvait bien se terminer ce jour-là.

Et la seule qui avait été témoin de ça était Sakura, et elle était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Yamanaka avait pris un tel risque. Bien sûr, elle s'était protégée elle-même également, puisque si le gamin avait parlé, tout le monde aurait su qu'Ino avait menti aux secouristes et lui avait demandé de se taire. Mais ce n'était absolument rien comparé à ce qu'elle venait de faire, et Sakura ne comprenait absolument pas son choix. Mais avait-ce été un choix ? Peut-être que Yamanaka était simplement incapable de contrôler son don, après tout.

Ino ne se montra pas pour le reste de la journée de cours, au plus grand soulagement de Sakura.

Elle décida d'oublier tout ça pour le moment.

Les choses n'étaient jamais simples, n'est-ce pas ?

O

Le dîner fut silencieux chez les Yamanaka cette nuit-là.

Kire semblait fatiguée. Même si elle avait dit ne pas avoir besoin d'Ino à la boutique et à la serre, la jeune fille savait que même avec trois employés elle avait assez de clients pour être surmenée à cette période de l'année.

Inoichi était rentré, lui aussi. Mais il était pâle, un signe qui ne trompait guère sur son manque de sommeil, et parlait peu. Un fait courant ces dernières années, et plus encore ces derniers mois lorsqu'il rentrait de l'Agence. Ino n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout ce qu'elle savait pour voir que quelque chose de pas net se passait à Konoha. C'était inscrit dans l'attitude de son père.

« Alors, tout va bien pour toi ? » demanda t-il soudainement à sa fille.

Ino hocha la tête.

« Oui. »

« Tu es silencieuse. »

« Nos profs nous donnent une tonne de devoirs. »

« Je vois. »

Son regard était perçant. Mais Ino avait foi en ses capacités psychiques. Même s'il décidait d'entrer dans son esprit et d'y fouiller, il ne trouverait que ce qu'elle le laisserait trouver. Et ce qu'elle craignait qu'il trouve se trouvait enfermé dans une petite boite imaginaire si cachée et gardée au fond d'elle que même son père ne pourrait sentir sa présence. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sakura et le garçon se trouvaient à l'intérieur, avec ce qui était arrivé dix années plus tôt.

La pensée de ces secrets serra son estomac cette nuit-là, alors qu'elle était allongée dans son lit. Deux fois, et les deux à cause de Sakura Haruno. (Pour Sakura Haruno ?)

Elle n'avait pas voulu faire ça. Ça avait été une réaction, instinctive, trop rapide pour qu'elle la stoppe. Elle était arrivée dans le couloir juste à temps pour entendre le garçon et avait su que le laisser continuer serait dangereux, alors elle avait _réagi_. Elle ignorait même comment faire exactement pour changer les souvenirs d'autrui, mais son instinct avait pris le dessus, et elle avait réussi. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer l'avoir fait correctement et n'avoir rien changé de plus.

La réalisation qu'elle pouvait altérer des choses aussi précieuses que des souvenirs la terrifiait. Il y avait des tas d'aspects différents à la télépathie, mais en général un télépathe ne pouvait en contrôler qu'un ou deux parfaitement, pouvait en utiliser quelques autres de manière très approximative, et ne pouvait même pas commencer à comprendre tous ceux qui restaient. Elle savait cela parce qu'elle en avait développé un aspect aussi tôt qu'il était possible d'en développer et avait été entraînée dans d'autres une fois que son habilité naturelle avait été découverte lorsqu'elle avait été toute jeune. Elle savait aussi qu'elle était très douée pour sonder les esprits, mais qu'elle restait loin du niveau de son père dans ce domaine. A présent, il semblait qu'elle était aussi capable de manipuler les souvenirs.

Ino comprenait très bien que ce n'était en rien une bonne nouvelle pour elle, et pour son futur. Elle avait vu ce que la télépathie pouvait faire, et le fait qu'elle était une sorte de prodige ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose pour elle, et ce n'était pas joyeux.

A son avis, le chanceux était son oncle Idaiki, le cadet de son père. Même si lui voyait son faible don comme une malédiction et une honte, Ino était persuadée qu'il était le seul d'entre eux né sous une bonne étoile.

_Quelle charmante famille nous formons. Et je suis supposée être parfaite._

Les filles parfaites ne brisaient pas les Lois, les filles parfaites ne passaient pas leurs journées à mentir, les filles parfaites ne faisaient pas l'école buissonnière.

Ino ferma les yeux, essaya de contrôler ses pensées et les quelques-unes qu'elle percevait des gens alentour, et pria pour que le sommeil vienne l'emporter. Mais ce n'était pas si aisé.

_Je ne suis pas une criminelle._

_Je ne le suis pas._

O

« Alors… »

« Alors quoi ? » demanda Ino, une semaine plus tard.

« J'ai entendu dire que Choji avait une petite-amie. C'est vrai ? » interrogea Tenten avec un sourire durant leur déjeuner.

« Oui. Elle est sympa, drôle, mignonne aussi. On s'est rencontrées le week-end dernier. »

« Tu l'as forcé à te la présenter, tu veux dire, hein ? »

Ino sourit. Ses amis étaient étranges, mais ils étaient le meilleur remède du monde lorsqu'il s'agissait pour elle d'oublier sa vie.

« Peut-être. »

« En parlant de ça, t'as des nouvelles de Daiki ? » demanda Kiba, la bouche pleine.

« Non. Heureusement. Peut-être qu'il s'est trouvé une nouvelle petite-amie. L'École aux feuilles est presque aussi grande que l'Académie, donc il doit rencontrer des tas de filles. »

« Ah, mais elles ne sont pas Ino Yamanaka. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel face à Lee. Daiki avait été son petit-ami l'année précédente, pendant un court moment. Il était gentil, séduisant, drôle aussi. Mais ça n'avait pas été au-delà de quelques sorties. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne s'était pas amusée, mais c'était compliqué, et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait pu entendre la moindre de ses pensées. Elle en avait l'habitude, et il avait été un vrai gentleman malgré ses désirs.

Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait simplement pas être elle-même avec les gens qui ne connaissaient pas quelques vérités à son sujet, c'était déjà assez complexe d'être son ami. Les seuls qui connaissaient la vérité quant aux capacités de son clan étaient Shikamaru et Choji, mais ils étaient plus ou moins frères et sœur à présent. En tout cas, elle aimait les voir ainsi.

« Et au sujet de Dina ? » interrogea Tenten, d'un ton faussement léger.

Kiba se renfrogna à la mention de son ex. Elle l'avait laissé tomber six mois auparavant, et ça avait été un coup dur pour le jeune homme. Ino n'était pas sûre de la raison derrière la rupture, et elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir (d'une façon ou d'une autre).

« Je ne veux pas penser à elle, merci. »

Heureusement pour lui, Dina fréquentait le Collège du rocher, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ville. C'était aussi l'école la plus petite de Konoha, puisqu'elle n'accueillait traditionnellement que des Spéciaux et qu'ils n'étaient qu'une petite minorité de la population. Les enseignants par contre y étaient mixtes.

« J'ai entendu dire que Sasuke va rentrer chez lui bientôt, » informa Naruto, ses yeux sur Ino.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Kiba. « Qui te l'a dit ? »

Hinata rougit.

« Neji me l'a dit, » confia t-elle. « Je crois qu'un des clients de sa mère est proche d'un agent. Père était furieux. »

« Je pensais que Neji était le protégé de ton père maintenant ? »

« C'est le cas. »

« Je ne savais pas pour Sasuke, » remarqua Ino, tout en sentant toujours le regard de Naruto sur elle. « J'ai à peine vu mon père ces derniers jours. »

Le blond sourit.

« Je suis certain que très bientôt il sera avec nous de nouveau ! »

L'enthousiasme du jeune homme n'avait pas de limite, vraiment. Être près de lui chaque jour poussait à entretenir espoirs et rêves en vie, c'était en partie ce qui faisait de Naruto quelqu'un de si spécial.

Les garçons décidèrent de sortir un peu avant leur prochain cours, ce qui laissa aux filles tout le temps qu'il leur fallait pour discuter d'eux.

« Alors, tu lui as parlé ? » demanda Hinata à Tenten d'une voix basse.

« Non, mais lui l'a fait. »

« Quoi ? » Ino se pencha vers elle avidement. « Kiba t'a parlé ? Comment ça ? »

« On va faire un mini golf ce week-end. Enfin, avec Akamaru, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr, » s'amusa Ino. « Mais Akamaru t'adore, tu l'as déjà de ton côté. »

« Il t'adore aussi, » remarqua Tenten en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est différent. Je suis proche d'Akamaru parce que j'ai eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec lui, pas avec Kiba. Non pas que je n'aime pas Kiba, bien sûr. Mais raconte, qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre pour ce rendez-vous ? »

Les yeux de Tenten témoignèrent de son inquiétude. Elle savait très bien comment était Ino lorsqu'il s'agissait de fringues, et elle détestait faire les magasins. Bien heureusement, Hinata la sauva de sa manière douce habituelle.

« Je suis heureuse pour vous deux. »

« Et Naruto ? »

Tenten fut désolée de voir Hinata rougir à ce point.

« Tu devrais lui demander de sortir avec toi. »

« Qu… quoi ? Ino, je ne peux pas… faire ça. »

Ino lui sourit gentiment et prit une de ses mains dans la sienne.

« Naruto est un idiot, un gentil idiot, mais un idiot tout de même. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de filles. Il ne fera jamais le premier pas. Il faut que tu le fasses, Hinata. »

« Je ne peux pas ! »

La jeune fille avait l'air terrorisée à cette simple idée. Ino croisa les bras et sourit.

« Sois courageuse, c'est juste une question. Demande-lui s'il veut aller manger quelque part avec toi une nouvelle fois, mais sois plus explicite dans tes intentions. »

« Ouais, il ne pourra jamais refuser de la nourriture. »

O

« Père ? Quelque chose est arrivée ? »

Inoichi posa le regard sur sa fille, qui avait été occupée à regarder la télé dans leur salon, Shikamaru et Choji près d'elle sur le grand canapé en cuir.

Ces deux-là ressemblaient tellement à leurs pères, autant qu'Ino lui ressemblait. Ça lui serrait le cœur, et lui rappelait que Choza, Shikaku et lui n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'ils l'avaient été par le passé. Ils ne se voyaient que rarement malgré l'amitié que partageaient leurs enfants.

La vie était ironique.

« Père ? »

« Sasuke Uchiha est libre. Son père est venu le chercher cet après-midi. »

« Il va bien ? »

« Je veux que vous restiez loin de lui, tous les trois. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Shikamaru. « Est-il coupable de quelque chose ? »

« Ne vous approchez pas de ce garçon, » ordonna Inoichi une nouvelle fois en les fixant tous les trois tour à tour.

Puis il quitta la pièce.

O

« Ton père est effrayant, » lui fit remarquer Choji en fourrant deux chips dans sa bouche.

Ino ne put le contredire. Elle n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise lorsqu'il était dans le manoir dans cet état d'esprit.

« Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé avec Uchiha… »

Gardant le silence, Ino haussa les épaules, mais elle avait déjà quelques idées. Si Sasuke avait été libéré, c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient rien contre lui à part ce qu'il s'était passé en classe, et étant donnés ses circonstances atténuantes et le fait qu'il n'avait blessé personne, ils avaient dû le laisser partir. Sans doute était-il sous haute surveillance des agents malgré cela.

Mais il y avait forcément quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'Inoichi avait dû voir ou sentir dans l'esprit de Sasuke, quelque chose qui l'inquiétait. Ino savait que son père avait examiné le jeune homme pour déterminer ce qui l'avait poussé à autant changer, et sans doute dans l'espoir de trouver quelque indice quant au massacre des Uchiha.

« Excusez-moi. »

Elle se leva et rejoignit le bureau de son paternel, sentant sa présence à l'intérieur, et entra doucement.

« Qu'as-tu vu dans son esprit ? » demanda t-elle directement.

Inoichi ne se tourna pas vers elle, et continua de contempler leur jardin sous la pluie.

« Rien de clair. »

« Rien ? Mais Sasuke n'a pas de bouclier psychique aussi puissant. »

« Exactement. »

« Tu penses qu'il est devenu fou ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi il est si confus. »

« Je pense que son esprit n'a pas pu supporter ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, peu importe s'il a eu un rôle à jouer ou non. Quelque chose de terriblement sombre habite ce garçon, et je n'ai pu déterminer quoi. »

« Mais… mais t'empêcher, toi, de trouver la vérité dans son esprit demanderait un pouvoir incroyable. Je veux dire, je sais que les Uchiha sont puissants, mais… »

« Ino, je t'interdis de t'approcher de Sasuke Uchiha ou d'un autre membre de son clan. Et si tu aimes tes amis, tu veilleras à ce qu'ils restent loin d'eux également. »

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle vit de l'incertitude au fond du regard de son père.

C'était bien assez pour la convaincre que quoi qu'il se passait à Konoha, c'était quelque chose qui dépassait ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer, quelque chose de terrible.

« Il est temps que nous reprenions ton entraînement. »

Ino hocha la tête, et les yeux de son père sur elle étaient sans expression, durs et vides. Elle savait que leurs regards étaient étranges, mais elle espérait que le sien demeurerait plus humain que celui de son père encore un long moment. Cet espoir était tout ce qu'elle avait.

« Quand ? » demanda t-elle avec un peu de difficulté, sa gorge soudain sèche, l'appréhension serrant son estomac.

« Demain. »

O


	3. Le Cercle

**O**

**3\. Le cercle.**

« Mmh ? »

Tsume Inuzuka cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter d'en chasser le sommeil. Ce qui l'avait arrachée à ses rêves n'était autre que Kuromaru, son chien, qui s'agitait près de son lit. L'animal grogna doucement, mais Tsume demeurait certaine qu'elle n'était pas attendue au poste de police avant le soir. Ces jours-ci, elle était de nuit, alors il était bien trop tôt pour un réveil.

Bon sang, il était bien trop tôt pour que quiconque soit réveillé. Elle était rentrée à peine une heure plus tôt et le soleil commençait à peine à se lever !

« Ca a intérêt à être important ! »

Elle attrapa sa robe chambre et l'enfila sur le chemin de la porte d'entrée. Son fils dormait sans doute à poings fermés dans sa chambre, le sale gosse. Avec humeur, elle grogna son mécontentement et se demanda quel était l'imbécile qui osait frapper à sa porte à une heure pareille. Après tout, son caractère terrible était célèbre dans toute la ville.

« Akamaru ? » s'étonna t-elle en voyant le chien blanc de Kiba attendre sa venue près de l'entrée, dans le salon.

Il savait apparemment qui était l'importun qui avait dérangé la quiétude de leur maison et se montrait même un peu inquiet, et très vite Kuromaru fut dans le même état.

Tsume alla ouvrir la porte et attendit que la jeune fille blonde veuille bien parler. Ino Yamanaka n'était pas du genre à garder la tête baissée pendant très longtemps, mais ce matin elle semblait étrangement fascinée par ses pieds alors qu'elle la saluait doucement et s'excusait pour cette visite trop matinale.

« Je me demandais si Akamaru pouvait m'accompagner pour une promenade ? »

Le ton doux et bas intrigua Tsume. Elle n'était pas du genre à respecter la faiblesse, mais elle savait pertinemment que cette attitude n'était pas dans les habitudes de la fière jeune femme face à elle. Quelque chose n'était pas normal, et le maître-chien ne l'avait pas vue ainsi depuis très longtemps.

Elle ne répondit pas, parce qu'il ne lui appartenait pas de répondre. Et puis Akamaru était déjà dehors, à lécher la main d'Ino, sa manière de lui témoigner soutien et affection. Ce chien avait toujours été étrangement sentimental.

« Merci, » murmura Ino avant de tourner les talons et de partir rapidement avec le chien.

Tsume les observa s'en aller. Elle entendit Akamaru japper doucement, et vit Ino hocher la tête. Puis le chien partit en courant, la jeune fille sur le dos.

Fermant la porte, Tsume croisa le regard de Kuromaru, assis fièrement près du canapé, son sérieux et son attention silencieuse un contraste net avec la personnalité joueuse et sensible d'Akamaru.

« Bizarre, hein ? »

Kuromaru lui témoigna son accord.

« Ouais, on en parlera à Kiba, ou Akamaru le fera. Je me demande si on devrait en parler aux autres aussi ? »

Le chien répondit, son œil gauche brillant d'une lueur dorée dans la douce lumière du matin.

« Mmh. Je ne sais pas comment ça pourrait y être lié moi non plus. Mais on devrait être plus prudents. Le Cercle est toujours à la traîne ces derniers temps. On ferait mieux de faire circuler toutes les infos qu'on a, même si c'est peut-être rien. »

O

« C'est ennuyeux. »

« Tu passeras du temps avec ton père plus tard, Shikamaru. »

« C'est pas ça. Ces jours-ci il est toujours absent, ça soulève quelques questions. »

« Il est diplomate, » remarqua Kiba en haussant les épaules. « C'est pas normal ? »

« C'est pas pour le boulot. Hier, il a vu le maire. »

« Sarutobi ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était débordé en ce moment, » nota Tenten, marchant avec Choji et les deux autres garçons.

« Où t'as entendu ça ? » interrogea Kiba en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction.

« A l'Académie. Deux gars en parlaient. Dites, vous avez vu Hinata et Naruto ? Ils étaient supposés manger avec nous, non ? »

« Ils devraient être par là, quelque part. Naruto m'a dit qu'ils nous retrouveraient près du centre commercial. »

« Hey ! Les voilà ! Naruto ! Hinata ! Oh, oups. »

« C'est nouveau, ça, » s'amusa Choji en observant ses amis s'embrasser quelques mètres plus loin.

Puis ils les remarquèrent et Hinata vira complètement au rouge.

« Sa…salut. »

« Bonjour, » répondit Kiba. « Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on vous laisse et qu'on vous attende à l'intérieur ? Étrange que tu ne nous aies pas remarqué tout de suite, Hinata. Trop occupée ? »

Il cessa ses taquineries lorsque sa propre petite-amie le frappa à l'épaule.

« Laisse-les tranquilles, » sourit Tenten.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda Naruto, tout sourire.

« Lee ne peut pas venir. »

« Et Ino ? »

« Elle nous retrouve plus tard. Elle est avec Akamaru. »

« Ah ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

Kiba haussa les épaules.

« Je crois qu'ils sont en dehors de la ville. Une balade dans les bois ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

« Dans les bois ? » répéta Tenten, sa voix pleine de doute. « _Ino _? »

« C'est pas une première. Ils y sont allés la semaine dernière, lundi matin. »

« Ils faisaient des trucs comme ça il y a quelques années, non ? » se souvint Hinata doucement.

« Oui. C'est tout ce que je sais. Akamaru est toujours loyal en amitié. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il veillera sur elle. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est bizarre en ce moment. » Choji fronça les sourcils. « Comme… silencieuse. »

Shikamaru secoua la tête.

« Elle est simplement fatiguée, c'est tout. Elle a sûrement besoin d'un peu de temps pour elle. Elle sera là très vite. »

« Hey, les gars ! »

« Vous voyez ? »

Akamaru jappa pour les saluer alors qu'ils les rejoignaient. Ino avait l'air bien, un beau sourire aux lèvres, et même Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de se demander où elle avait été. Mais il ne posa pas de question. Aucun d'entre eux n'en posa.

« Ooooh, Tenten, on doit te trouver une jolie robe ! »

« Q-Quoi ? Pas question ! »

Tout en suivant les filles à l'intérieur, Shikamaru soupira.

Les filles, et les mystères.

Tout était ennuyeux.

O

Sakura ne pouvait faire autrement que d'être de bonne humeur.

Elle avait gagné.

Elle avait gagné !

Rien n'aurait pu lui faire deviner qu'entre tous les participants à ce concours scientifique, _elle_ décrocherait la première place. Une année de travail, trois tests et un projet développé sur papier plus tard, et cette jolie feuille se retrouvait dans sa boite aux lettres. La couronnant gagnante.

« Noël est arrivé tôt cette année, » murmura t-elle, ravie.

Dans une semaine, elle serait l'heureuse propriétaire d'un splendide microscope et d'un ordinateur portable. Et l'argent n'était pas mal non plus.

« Un bon repas par jour. »

Comme souvent dans sa vie, Sakura ne put se réjouir très longtemps. Elle entendit des petits sanglots venant des escaliers de l'immeuble et ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Mari ? » demanda doucement Sakura en s'approchant de sa jeune voisine de palier.

La petite fille de huit ans leva la tête d'un air coupable, ses yeux marrons rougis par ses pleurs. Et la peau de son menton virant doucement au bleu.

« Salut, Sakura. »

L'enfant effaça rapidement ses larmes, ses bras entourant ensuite ses genoux dans une posture que Sakura connaissait bien. Avec un petit soupir, la jeune femme alla s'asseoir près de la petite.

« Mauvaise journée ? »

« Mmh. »

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ça guérira. Ça guérit toujours. »

« Je croyais qu'il avait arrêté. »

« Il était en colère. Comme toujours. »

Il y avait de la colère en Mari aussi. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de lumière au bout du tunnel pour elle, ni même dans ses yeux. Parfois, Sakura se demandait si elle avait ce regard elle aussi, malgré sa force, malgré sa détermination et son plan. Elle savait qu'un jour elle serait libre, très bientôt, elle aurait une vie normale.

Pas Mari.

« Tu me parles presque jamais d'habitude, » remarqua Mari.

« Je sais. »

« J'ai entendu ta mère partir. Elle parlait à quelqu'un. Je la vois rarement. Et elle est comme toi, elle parle à personne d'autre, presque. »

« Elle n'aime pas quitter l'appartement. »

« Et tu n'aimes pas y être. »

Un silence. Puis l'enfant sauta sur ses pieds.

« Tu viens jouer avec moi ? »

« Hein ? »

« Jouer ? Au basket ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas. »

« S'il te plait ? Personne ne veut jamais jouer avec moi. »

La solitude. C'était une chose que Sakura pouvait comprendre, au moins. Et Mari l'observait avec tant d'espoir.

Mince. Mince, mince. Apparemment, elle avait un point faible pour les enfants.

« D'accord. »

« Ouais ! »

O

« Uzumaki avec Rock et Tsumata. Inuzuka avec Suba et Azae. Silence. » Tenzo Yamata les fixa d'un regard dur pour les pousser à se taire et attendit quelques secondes. Une fois la classe plus calme, il reprit. « Yamanaka avec Hyuuga et… » Toute la salle retint son souffle. Les deux filles étaient appréciées, mais l'idée de se retrouver sur un devoir avec les deux héritières ces derniers temps inquiétait tout le monde. « Haruno. »

Sakura leva la tête si vite que sa nuque craqua. Ses joues rosirent quand elle remarqua les regards de ses camarades sur elle alors que le professeur de sciences continuait d'appeler des noms.

Se concentrant sur ses mains une nouvelle fois, Sakura jura en silence. _Bien sûr_, après tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits pour éviter l'autre fille, elle se retrouvait dans le même groupe de travail qu'elle ! Et avec Hyuuga, pour couronner le tout ! Son plan de rester dans l'ombre tombait à l'eau en beauté !

« Hey. »

Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les deux regards les plus perturbants et les plus célèbres de la ville, les seuls connus sans pupille. Les yeux des Hyuuga étaient grands et presque blancs, l'iris se démarquait par une couleur légèrement plus foncée. Mais ils étaient moins intenses et bien moins inquiétants que les iris bleus d'Ino.

« H-hey. »

« On peut s'asseoir ? »

Étonnamment, Ino attendit sa réponse pour agir. Elle tira une chaise pour elle et une autre pour son amie et elles s'installèrent en face de Sakura.

« Ça va être facile. Je veux dire, les sciences, c'est ton truc, après tout. »

« Oui. »

Doucement, les adolescents quittaient la classe après s'être donné rendez-vous pour travailler sur leur devoir. Leur vendredi venait de se terminer, le week-end enfin arrivé.

« On pourrait aller quelque part pour parler du projet ? » suggéra Ino après un silence un peu tendu.

Hinata hocha la tête.

« D'accord. »

Sakura, elle, était plus intéressée par la façon étrange dont Yamata les avait observées juste avant de quitter la pièce. Elle avait soudain l'impression qu'il les avait mises sur ce devoir ensemble pour une raison qui n'avait rien d'académique. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Euh, Sakura, ça te va ou pas ? »

« De quoi ? »

Les joues d'Hinata rougirent.

« On va dans un café pour discuter de nos emplois du temps ? Pour trouver des moments pour travailler ensemble ? »

« Oh. Oui. Okay, » répondit Sakura, un peu prise au dépourvu.

C'était la première fois qu'une personne rougissait sous son regard. D'habitude, c'était plutôt l'inverse, même si elle s'était nettement améliorée ces dernières années. Et c'était aussi la première fois en bien longtemps que Sakura était invitée quelque part par des camarades. A force de refus, ils avaient fini par abandonner.

Elle suivit les filles à l'extérieur, pas du tout surprise de découvrir que l'atmosphère entre elles demeurait inconfortable. Hinata et Ino ne parlaient pas non plus, apparemment décidées à atteindre le café le plus rapidement possible.

Face à leur pas rapide, Sakura fronça les sourcils. Son agacement était en partie dû au fait que sa fatigue atteignait déjà des sommets ces jours-ci. Elle n'avait pas besoin de crapahuter dans le centre-ville à cette vitesse en prime. Prête à se plaindre de ce rythme qui n'avait aucun sens, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir toute entière. Elle tourna la tête pour observer autour d'elle mais ne vit personne se démarquer dans la rue bondée.

« Continue d'avancer, » conseilla Yamanaka doucement, mais fermement.

Elle ne se tourna même pas vers Sakura pour lui parler, et la jeune fille ne se rendit compte qu'à cet instant de la tension chez ses deux camarades.

« Il nous suit depuis que nous avons quitté l'Académie, » informa Hinata, et Sakura se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait percevoir d'autre avec son Byakugan.

« Pour autant que je puisse en juger, il est seul. »

Les yeux de Sakura brillèrent. C'était quoi, cette embrouille ? Quinze minutes avec elles et elle se retrouvait déjà dans la quatrième dimension.

« Qui est-il ? » demanda Hinata à la blonde d'une voix basse.

Yamanaka secoua la tête.

« Ne me demande pas, » fut tout ce qu'elle répondit, mais ses mots étaient étrangement précipités, anxieux, suppliants.

Hinata tourna son attention vers elle.

« Désolée, » murmura t-elle, mais Sakura sentit qu'elle ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Ino beaucoup plus qu'elle.

« Il est toujours derrière nous ? »

« Il s'en va, » répondit Hinata. « Il est parti. »

« Merde. »

« Tu crois que vous devrions nous inquiéter ? »

Ino sembla se le demander quelques secondes, perdue dans ses pensées. Puis finalement, elle secoua la tête.

« Non. Pour ce qu'on en sait, c'était l'un des hommes de mon père. Je suis plutôt certaine qu'il ne représentait pas une menace. »

Sakura n'était pas prête à la croire sur parole, et elle ne parvenait pas à chasser cette tension dans tout son être alors qu'elles s'installaient dans un petit café chaleureux et commençaient à parler de leur devoir.

Voilà quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire et maîtriser, même avec des camarades, même avec Yamanaka et son amie. Travailler était rassurant, c'était routinier. Alors même si la situation la rendait vraiment nerveuse, elle participa à la conversation autour de leur projet tandis qu'Hinata prenait tout en notes.

Ce n'était pas si difficile, découvrit Sakura, d'être en compagnie d'autres personnes. Elle devait surveiller ses mots et se forcer à parler, mais c'était presque… agréable. Même si Yamanaka avait une forte tendance à dériver loin de la science. Sakura n'en était pas certaine, mais elle avait l'impression que l'autre fille essayait de l'attirer vers d'autres sujets de conversation, des sujets personnels ou du moins des sujets non-liés-au-devoir, donc inutiles.

Était-ce en raison de ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre jour ? Avec le gamin ? Et si Ino avait manipulé le professeur d'une manière ou d'une autre pour se retrouver dans le même groupe qu'elle ? Et si tout avait été planifié ?

Quel était son but dans tout ça ?

Sakura essayait d'ignorer ses doutes alors qu'elle refusait un second soda. Elle avait soif, mais ne s'était pas encore habituée à avoir un peu plus d'argent en poche depuis qu'elle avait remporté son prix.

« Pourrait-on avoir une bouteille de jus de fruits frais, s'il-vous-plait ? Et des frites pour tout le monde. Merci, » commanda Ino avec un sourire poli tout en tendant de l'argent au jeune homme.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû, » lui dit Hinata pour la remercier alors que le serveur s'éloignait.

Yamanaka haussa les épaules.

« Je t'en prie, c'est rien. »

Sakura ne saurait jamais vraiment, même bien plus tard, pourquoi elle réagit aussi mal. Peut-être à cause du stress, de la fatigue, de tout ce qui arrivait ces temps-ci. Peut-être à cause du fait qu'il s'agissait d'Ino, et, okay, de la honte et de la jalousie aussi. Peut-être à cause de la paranoïa, de la méfiance, ou d'autre chose encore.

Et peut-être que ce n'était rien de tout ça.

En tout cas, Sakura ne contrôla pas sa réaction.

« Tu aurais pu nous demander si on voulait quelque chose. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une Yamanaka que tu as le droit de décider pour nous. »

Les deux autres filles la regardèrent avec surprise.

« Euh, désolée ? » se reprit Ino avec hésitation. « Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait. »

« C'est peut-être ça, ton problème ! Tu ne penses jamais ! »

« C'est quoi _ton_ problème ? »

« Oh, quoi ? Est-ce que je t'ai offensée ? »

« Tu sais quoi ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ainsi avec nous tous, mais tu devrais vraiment apprendre à te comporter normalement ! »

« Peut-être que je suis simplement énervée à l'idée de devoir passer du temps avec vous pour ce stupide projet ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? »

« Les gens de votre genre – »

« Et que veux-tu dire par _ça _? »

La voix d'Ino était devenue incroyablement glacée. Elle braqua son regard dans le sien, la couleur de ses yeux celle d'un océan durant une tempête.

Sakura se tut, peu sûre de ses mots. Elle était furieuse, c'était une réalité, et ses propos en avaient été affectés, mais elle se sentait très mal à l'aise sous le regard froid d'Ino et celui, choqué et nerveux, d'Hinata.

« Ironique, venant d'une Première, tu ne crois pas ? »

Si la réplique était impossible, mieux valait fuir.

Sakura se leva et quitta le café sans se retourner.

O

« C'était… euh… »

Ino soupira tout en marchant à côté d'Hinata.

« Ouais. »

« Je peux te demander ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je veux dire… je ne t'ai jamais vue maladroite face à quiconque. Tu sais toujours que dire ou faire pour que tout se passe parfaitement. Mais il semble que face à Sakura tu… eh bien, tu as l'air d'être dans le noir. »

Dans le noir. En fait, c'était exactement ça. Ino ne savait vraiment pas comment agir lorsqu'elle était avec Sakura, simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir _deviner_. Il était aisé de discuter avec Hinata parce que, même si elle ne le voulait pas, Ino entendait constamment ses pensées les plus fortes, qui étaient le plus souvent celles en lien avec la conversation. Les pensées plus enfouies étaient les plus intimes, celles qu'Ino essayaient de toutes ses forces de ne pas entendre, celles qu'elle arrivait à ignorer parfois.

A cet instant, Ino savait que son silence rendait Hinata nerveuse, que son amie se demandait s'il y avait une raison derrière son intérêt pour Sakura, si elles se connaissaient en dehors des cours ou si quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer la scène dans le café s'était passé entre elles.

« Je ne la connais pas du tout. C'est un vrai mystère, cette fille, pas vrai ? » dit-elle alors, répondant à toutes les pensées d'Hinata avec ce commentaire.

La tension chez l'autre jeune femme retomba un peu et elle hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas convaincue qu'Ino ne lui cachait pas des choses mais elle ne chercherait pas à en savoir plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je suppose que je vais devoir lui présenter mes excuses. »

« Demain ? »

« Peut-être. Quoi ? Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu tort ! »

O

« Monsieur Hyuuga ? »

Neji leva la tête, mais ne montra pas sa surprise. Son visage pâle resta de marbre, ne trahissant aucune des questions qui lui traversèrent l'esprit.

« Oui ? »

Le jeune homme, qui devait avoir environ son âge, la peau encore plus pâle que la sienne et des yeux noirs d'encre, lui sourit. Un sourire étrange, peu naturel, qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Je suis nouveau, et je voulais vous demander où mettre mes affaires. C'est mon premier jour dans l'entreprise. »

Sa mère ne lui en avait pas parlé. Neji passa une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son épaule et s'interrogea sur cette étrangeté. Il était collaborateur junior dans la société de pub de sa famille, sa mère et son assistant lui apprenant les ficèles du métier et comment manager la petite équipe qu'ils avaient placée sous sa responsabilité. Il travaillait dans le plus petit service de la compagnie, mais aussi le plus important, car c'était entre ces murs que naissaient toutes les nouvelles idées et les nouveaux projets qui assureraient la première place à l'entreprise dans les années à venir.

Minako Hyuuga avait toujours été une femme intelligente et sereine, une publiciste extraordinaire et une personne pleine de compassion. C'était ses idées et son travail qui avaient poussé le père de Neji à aller rencontrer cette jeune associée, son esprit qui l'avait séduit, son sourire qui l'avait charmé. Depuis sa mort, Minako était dévouée à son travail et à leur fils. Neji savait qu'elle avait du mal à travailler avec son oncle, qui lui dirigeait la branche commerciale de l'entreprise, mais elle ne voulait pas se retirer de la compagnie tant que Neji ne serait pas prêt à reprendre le flambeau. Elle était déterminé à le former, et donc à toujours le tenir informé de toutes les affaires du département, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il voyait cette arrivée surprise avec méfiance.

« Et vous êtes ? » demanda t-il de son ton habituel, posé, détaché.

Le jeune homme ne cilla pas sous son regard blanc sans pupille.

« Sai. Sai Ayauri. Bonjour. »

« Vous avez l'air jeune. »

« Je suis presque sûr que je suis plus âgé que vous, Monsieur Hyuuga, » répondit l'inconnu, souriant toujours.

Neji plissa les yeux pour mieux observer cette expression flippante.

« Quelles sont vos qualifications ? »

« Oh, j'ai étudié à L'École aux feuilles, puis deux ans à l'Université Senju. »

« Senju ? »

Autrement dit l'université la plus prestigieuse de la région, située à Konoha. Fondée par un politicien respecté et un docteur en génétique, l'établissement tenait son nom de deux des Fondateurs de la Nouvelle Konoha, tous les deux membres du très célèbre clan Senju qui avait donné naissance à de très puissants héritiers et dont un seul membre connu vivait toujours, celle qu'on surnommait la 'princesse de Konoha', Tsunade.

« J'ai étudié la politique et l'économie, mais mes matières majeures étaient centrées sur l'art et la publicité. J'espérais terminer mon mémoire en travaillant ici depuis quelques temps déjà. Je suis très honoré. »

« Nous avons déjà un stagiaire dans cette équipe, nous ne pouvons pas en former un second. »

« Si vous parlez d'Eli Watanabe, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit plus dans l'équipe. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« J'ai entendu Madame Hyuuga parler avec quelqu'un à ce propos. »

« Allez au dernier bureau sur votre gauche. Apparemment, il est maintenant le vôtre. »

« Merci. »

Une fois le jeune homme parti, Neji laissa ses doutes apparaître sur son visage. Le travail d'Eli avait toujours été parfait et l'équipe l'appréciait beaucoup. Tant et si bien que, malgré ses vingt-et-un ans, elle était considérée par le personnel comme l'une des leurs à part entière. Minako ne l'aurait jamais mise à la porte ainsi, sans même lui en parler.

Et comment ce Sai pouvait déjà être ici alors que l'information n'avait même pas encore circulé ?

Ce gars bizarre…

Minako avait été distante ces temps-ci, mais il était vrai que c'était la période la plus chargée pour l'entreprise.

Plus tard dans la journée, quand il eut l'occasion de lui demander pour la situation d'Eli, la seule réponse de sa mère fut une manière de lui dire de ne pas poser de question à ce sujet.

Neji n'était vraiment pas du genre curieux, mais ses interrogations restèrent avec lui pendant des jours.

O

« Qu… quoi ? Oh, non ! »

Sakura sauta du canapé vieux et puant, lutta pour s'habiller le plus rapidement possible et pour trouver son sac et jura.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillée ?! »

Pas de réponse. Avec colère, Sakura attrapa ses clés et leva les yeux au ciel en avisant l'état du petit appartement.

« Charmant, » murmura t-elle. « Tu pourrais au moins nettoyer un peu entre deux bouteilles ou entre deux crises. Maman ? Bien sûr. Merde. »

Le corps inconscient de sa mère l'attendait dans la salle de douche. Sakura baissa le regard sur elle avec dégoût et haine, se demandant comment cette pitoyable personne pouvait aussi être la mère qui dans ses lointains souvenirs leur avait lu des contes de fées, à sa sœur et à elle, qui avait joué avec elles et avait pris soin d'elles. Mais c'était justement ça, la véritable nature humaine, non ? La faiblesse, la malice, le fait que sans le moindre avertissement, les gens pouvaient changer et devenir votre pire cauchemar.

« Et je suppose que ces bouteilles vides veulent dire que le frigo est tout aussi vide ? »

Seuls des ronflements lui répondirent, mais Sakura les préférait à une réponse. Le silence était vide de mots haineux, d'insultes, de reproches. De cris furieux et de larmes amères.

« Je m'en fiche, tu sais. J'ai un peu d'argent, et je n'ai pas faim aujourd'hui. J'ai pu dîner hier soir, tu vois ? Et j'ai même acheté une nouvelle couverture. L'hiver arrive. J'en aurai besoin, puisqu'on ne pourra pas payer le chauffage encore une fois. »

Elle était en retard, elle le savait. Sa mère était complètement sonnée, elle le savait, ça aussi. Et malgré ça, elle restait là, debout près du lavabo, ses yeux verts sur la femme à ses pieds, sa voix calme, basse.

Elle ne remarqua pas ses tremblements.

« Est-ce que tu entends ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Grâce à toi, je n'ai besoin de personne. Je n'ai besoin de personne. »

Mais en dépit de tout, Sakura Haruno restait un être humain avec tous ses défauts. Se haïssant pour ce qu'elle allait faire, elle usa de sa force extraordinaire pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras et se redresser. Une fois qu'elle l'eût déposée sur le matelas, elle fit un pas en arrière et secoua la tête.

« T'inquiète pas, maman. Un jour, je partirai. Et tu ne me verras plus jamais. »

« Sairi… »

Sakura fit un pas en arrière, et le gémissement cessa. Mais le nom résonnait toujours contre les murs, dans son esprit, dans son être. Sairi. Toujours Sairi. Ce serait toujours Sairi.

« S'il te plaît… »

Il y avait quelque chose sur le visage de Reika, une douleur terrible peut-être, et elle faisait étrangement écho à celle logée dans le cœur de Sakura. Sa main vint trouver la joue de sa mère sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, suivit les lignes gravées dans la peau.

« Apparemment, Sairi est déjà partie pour l'école. Elle aurait pu me réveiller, hein ? Elle aurait pu me laisser quelque chose pour le petit-déjeuner. Mais je suppose que c'est trop demander. Ce n'est pas comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire, de moi. Dors maintenant. »

Un coup d'œil à sa montre, et elle soupira. Elle venait de manquer deux cours déjà. Lorsqu'elle quitta l'appartement, elle décida de ne pas se rendre à l'Académie. Elle trouverait bien une excuse.

Que faire dans ce cas. La bibliothèque municipale ?

« Sakura ? »

« Mari ? Tu es supposée être à l'école ! »

« Toi aussi. »

« Err… oui. Peu importe. »

Sakura avança vers le bout de la rue, mais elle pouvait entendre les petits pas de sa voisine derrière elle.

« Mari, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je m'ennuie. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Sakura ? »

« Je vais au centre-ville. »

« Oh. J'y vais presque jamais. C'est là qu'est ton école à toi, hein ? »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'école aujourd'hui ? »

« Je… » Mari baissa les yeux. « J'ai oublié mon sac à l'intérieur et… je voulais pas y retourner pour le chercher. Papa est réveillé. Il travaille pas aujourd'hui, et maman est déjà partie. »

« Est-ce que tu as oublié ta veste aussi ? »

Mari rougit.

« C'est… elle est vieille et y a un trou dedans. De toutes façons, elle devenue trop petite. » Ses yeux brillèrent et elle lui sourit fièrement. « J'ai grandi, tu sais ! »

« Euh… ouahou ? Ecoute, je ne vais pas faire quelque chose de marrant ou quoi que ce soit, tu sais. »

« C'était marrant quand on a joué au basket l'autre jour. Tu es marrante. »

Et bien. Ça, c'était une première.

« Ah. Désolée, mais je dois vraiment aller étudier. »

Mari ne la suivit pas cette fois-ci, mais Sakura pouvait sentir ses yeux sur son dos. Elle s'en fichait. Vraiment. Mari était une gentille petite fille, mignonne – petite et un peu trop mince, mais mignonne. Maline, et pleine de positivisme, bavarde. Et c'était ça, la chose la plus étrange chez elle. Comment cette minuscule fille avec sa vie si rude pouvait-elle être si… lumineuse ?

Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Non, aucune.

Sakura s'en fichait.

« Allez, viens, » finit-elle pourtant par soupirer en stoppant ses pas.

Elle ignora le grand sourire sur le visage de Mari lorsque la fillette courut pour venir marcher à ses côtés.

Sakura s'en fichait.

_Vraiment_.

« Merci ! »

« Pas un mot à qui que ce soit, d'accord ? »

« Mes parents pensent que je suis à l'école, et je dirai à mon professeur que j'étais malade. »

« C'est un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu ne mens jamais ? »

« Je n'aime pas mentir. Mais je devrai le faire moi aussi, même si ça ne m'enchante pas. »

« Tu sais, tu es trop cool. »

« Je… quoi ? »

« On va où ? »

Sakura se contenta de soupirer.

O

Naruto était un homme en mission.

Il se foutait qu'Iruka lui ait interdit de s'approcher des propriétés Uchiha. Il se foutait des avertissements de ses amis chaque fois qu'il parlait de Sasuke.

Sasuke était son meilleur ami, et Naruto ne laissait jamais tomber un ami.

Il poussa le lourd portail et avança vers les jardins, se souvenant de temps plus heureux, lorsqu'il venait là après la mort de ses parents pour jouer avec Sasuke. Madame Uchiha avait toujours fait son possible pour lui rendre le sourire, et même Itachi était resté avec eux quelques fois. Naruto se souvenait que Sasuke avait toujours voué une adoration sans faille à son frère aîné, même alors.

Et à présent tout ça, l'amour, la complicité, les rires, tout avait disparu. Seul le silence habitait la propriété autrefois pleine de vie.

Depuis le massacre, il n'y avait plus que Fugaku et Sasuke, ainsi que deux adultes, un ado et un enfant dans le clan. Ils étaient restés discrets depuis le drame, et personne ne semblait comprendre ce qui était réellement arrivé entre ces murs lors de cette terrible nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Monsieur Uchiha ! Bonjour. Je voulais parler à Sasuke. Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

Chef de son clan, Fugaku Uchiha était un homme imposant, grand et carré, aux cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux (tant qu'il n'utilisait pas le Sharingan, bien sûr). Toujours digne, sévère, Naruto l'avait toujours vu distant de ses fils et dur avec eux. Sasuke avait toujours été intimidé par son paternel, et c'était dire beaucoup, parce que Sasuke n'était intimidé par personne.

« Sasuke est occupé, et il ne souhaite pas avoir de visite. Rentre chez toi, et ne reviens pas. »

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Naruto lorsque l'homme lui lança un regard plein de dédain et de colère.

Mais le garçon n'était pas du genre à prendre congé aussi facilement. Alors bien qu'il fit mine de quitter les lieux, il utilisa la même méthode qu'il avait toujours utilisée pour aller voir Sasuke même lorsque ça ne leur avait pas été permis. Très vite, il se retrouva devant la fenêtre de la chambre de son ami d'enfance sans avoir été vu.

« Naruto. »

Ou peut-être que si.

Il sursauta violemment et sourit à Sasuke, embarrassé, en se tournant vers lui. Le garçon était apparu de nulle part dans son dos.

« Salut ! »

Sasuke était pâle, plus mince aussi, mais il semblait plus musclé. Il portait la tenue d'entraînement traditionnelle de ses ancêtres ninjas, un katana dans son dos.

« Je me demandais ce que tu faisais. Tu ne réponds à aucun de mes appels ! »

« Tu es pénible. »

Mais au lieu de voir cette habituelle lueur taquine dans le regard de son ami, Naruto n'y détecta que froideur.

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi, on peut aller quelque part, passer du temps avec les autres ? »

« J'ai des choses à faire ici. Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça. »

« Quelles choses ? »

« Des choses importantes. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. »

« Je comprends la tristesse, et la colère. Tu as été là pour moi quand mes parents sont morts. C'est à mon tour d'être là. »

« Naïf, naïf petit Naruto. Il y a un _monde_ entre ta colère et ma haine. » Sasuke fit un pas vers lui, lui marchant presque sur les pieds. L'une de ses mains alla caresser son katana, l'autre se posa sur l'épaule de Naruto, et un sourire dérangeant allongea ses lèvres fines et pâles. « Ne prends pas la peine de revenir ici. Jamais. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Naruto fut incapable de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami. Comment quelques semaines pouvaient-elles changer quelqu'un à ce point ? Qu'avait donc vu Sasuke cette nuit-là pour qu'il devienne ainsi ?

« Haine ? » répéta Naruto. « La police et les agents recherchent les meurtriers de ta famille. Ils les trouveront ! »

« Ils n'y arriveront jamais, » contredit Sasuke avec une finalité si froide qu'elle figea les pensées de Naruto une seconde. « Ils ne peuvent même pas commencer à comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer. _Tu_ ne peux pas. Mais j'aurai ma vengeance sur eux tous. »

Lorsqu'il se redressa pour faire un pas en arrière, ses yeux noirs avaient viré au rouge écarlate. Mais son Sharingan était légèrement différent de ce dont Naruto se souvenait. L'étroit cercle noir qui entourait la pupille sombre à quelques millimètres de distance d'elle était orné de trois petites marques en forme de goutte, et non plus de deux.

« Dégage, Naruto. Ne te dresse pas sur mon chemin. »

« Ou alors ? »

« Dans mes yeux, tu seras pareil aux meurtriers de ma famille. » Ses yeux rouges brillèrent, et Naruto put sentir la crainte prendre le dessus en son cœur. « Et tu mourras de mes mains comme eux tous ! »

Lorsque Naruto reprit le contrôle de ses sens, Sasuke avait disparu.

« Que… ? »

Il cligna des yeux, puis jura, encore tremblant. S'empressant de quitter les lieux, il lutta pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Colère, tristesse, détermination, doute, toute une panoplie d'émotions tiraillait son cœur. Il dut secouer la tête pour réussir à se reprendre, mais rien ne pouvait effacer l'évidence qui le rendait presque malade.

Sasuke venait d'utiliser son Sharingan contre lui.

O

« Il… ? »

« Ouais, » soupira Naruto.

Hinata prit une lente inspiration près de lui, avant d'hocher la tête.

« Oh. »

« On ne peut le dire à personne, » décida son petit-ami. « Si les agents apprennent que Sasuke a utilisé son pouvoir contre moi, ils l'arrêteront une nouvelle fois, et cette fois son père et son clan ne pourront rien faire pour lui. »

« Et les autres ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ils semblent l'avoir déjà laissé tomber. »

« Tu sais que c'est faux. Ils l'aiment eux aussi. Mais Sasuke n'est plus le même, Naruto. Tu l'as constaté toi-même. Notre ami ne nous aurait jamais laissé autant de temps sans nouvelles, et il n'aurait jamais brisé les Lois, encore moins en te prenant pour cible. »

« Il ne m'a pas blessé. »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« C'est toujours Sasuke. J'en suis certain. J'ai juste besoin de le faire revenir à la raison. »

Hinata lui sourit tendrement, observant son visage, sa détermination, sa foi, sa loyauté. Chacune de ses émotions semblait multipliée par une force née d'amour et d'altruisme.

Il était si spécial.

« Ce sont nos amis aussi. On ne peut pas garder des secrets, surtout en ce moment. »

Naruto tourna la tête vers elle, puis sourit.

« Je sais. Mais est-ce que ça peut attendre un peu ? Je leur dirai. Mais tout le monde a l'air si distant ces derniers temps. Neji travaille tellement qu'on le voit presque jamais. Choji et Shikamaru sont occupés avec leurs études, Lee passe plus de temps avec ses parents et ses sœurs, et Ino fait ce qu'elle fait toujours, quoi que ça puisse être. Même Kiba partage son temps entre Tenten et le cabinet vétérinaire de sa sœur. Les choses changent tellement… »

Une main douce sur la sienne le fit taire. Hinata lui souriait, ses yeux pleins de douceur.

« Tu n'abandonnes jamais, Naruto, et tu n'abandonneras jamais. Ils sont tous toujours là, un coup de fil et ils débarqueront, je peux te l'assurer. Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de la loyauté que tu inspires. »

Les joues rosies d'embarras, Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire étranglé.

« J'aimerais que ce soit vrai, et que Sasuke revienne aussi facilement. »

O

La migraine était insoutenable.

Elle ne voulait pas baisser en intensité et au contraire empirait, la forçant à se recroqueviller sur son lit, son corps couvert de sueur. Ino avait l'habitude des maux de tête, mais ceux-ci se montraient bien plus compliqués à maîtriser. Impossibles à contrôler. Elle espérait que l'inconscience l'enlèverait très bientôt à la douleur, mais son esprit éreinté semblait incapable de sombrer.

La souffrance avalait tout, même les voix, le monde devenait noir autour d'elle. Ses propres pensées lui échappaient, et la terreur qui agrippait son cœur n'avait rien à voir avec ce calvaire.

Il était trop tôt. Trop tôt. Elle était trop jeune pour ça commence. Jamais ce n'était arrivé avant l'âge adulte, plus depuis des générations, et la quarantaine était déjà exceptionnellement jeune.

Ino n'avait même pas dix-huit ans.

C'était trop tôt !

Elle gémit lorsque la douleur et le silence se transformèrent en douleur. Les pensées des habitants du quartier entrèrent dans son esprit avec une force presque vicieuse, et la jeune fille se força à se lever pour tituber jusqu'à sa salle de bains à temps pour vomir dans les toilettes.

Il lui fallut quelques longues minutes d'intense concentration pour qu'elle reprenne un minimum de contrôle sur sa télépathie et sur la douleur, mais son esprit était trop fatigué pour faire davantage. Son père avait presque explosé ses barrières psychiques lors de l'entraînement, mais elle avait néanmoins réussi à l'arrêter avant qu'il n'aille trop loin. Elle progressait, mais cette idée ne lui semblait plus si victorieuse alors qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à tenir debout.

Un moment plus tard, elle réussit à se tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes une nouvelle fois, et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle pouvait entendre des voix basses de l'autre côté, dans le couloir. Ses parents.

Elle fronça les sourcils et calma sa respiration pour avoir une chance de les entendre. La nuit avançait, ils devraient déjà être couchés.

« -coute moi ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, c'est une enfant, c'est notre enfant ! »

« Je sais, Kire, et c'est exactement pour ça que je l'entraîne, et tu le sais bien. »

« N'as-tu pas vu à quel point elle était malade ?! Mais bon sang à quoi tu penses ces temps-ci ! »

« Je pense à protéger ma fille et ma ville, c'est à ça que je pense. Elle a besoin de contrôler sa télépathie, de protéger son esprit, ou elle pourrait finir comme – »

« Elle n'a pas besoin d'apprendre tout ça, parce qu'elle ne sera jamais mêlée à ces histoires ! »

« Tu ne peux pas le savoir. On ne peut pas le savoir tant que le Cercle n'en sait pas plus. Ino est notre seule héritière, la seule héritière de nos deux clans, et si les choses en arrivent là, si elle est la seule à le pouvoir, ils lui demanderont de l'aide. »

« Jamais ! » cracha sa mère, et Ino n'avait jamais entendu un tel ton venir d'elle, si élégante, si composée. « Est-ce que tu t'entends ? Il n'y a plus de ninjas ou de héros, elle n'est pas un outil ou un soldat, pas elle ! »

« Je veux juste qu'elle puisse se défendre. »

« Ne vois-tu pas ce que tu fais ? J'ai du mal à te reconnaître en ce moment. Tu n'es plus l'homme que j'ai épousé. »

« Tu savais que ça arriverait un jour, » répondit son père d'une voix basse, et Ino ferma les yeux pour contenir ses larmes.

« Et si ton soi-disant entraînement blessait son esprit ? Et si tu l'accélérais au lieu de l'aider ? Et alors quoi ? Es-tu prêt à prendre ce risque ? »

« Tu sais bien que non. Mais tu ne sais pas ce qui est en train de se passer, et je ne veux pas que notre famille finisse comme les Uchiha. »

« Je t'aime, mais si je perds ma petite fille plus tôt à cause de tes actes, Inoichi, je te _tuerais_ moi-même. J'en fais le serment. »

Ino ne réussissait plus à les entendre. Ils avaient enfin dû s'éloigner. Alors la jeune fille avança jusqu'à son lit et se laissa tomber dessus.

Que se passait-il à Konoha, bon sang ?

Pourquoi son père était-il si inquiet ?

Elle avait vu quelques petites choses dans son esprit, mais pas assez. Aussitôt qu'elle avait réussi à perforer ses extraordinaires barrières, il l'avait expulsée, mais pas avant qu'elle puisse jeter un petit coup d'œil.

Du progrès, elle en faisait, il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle était plus forte, plus habile, plus rapide. Inoichi était encore jeune, mais il était un télépathe très puissant, alors ça avait commencé plus tôt que la normale chez lui, et un jour prochain, ce serait son tour.

Son destin était inscrit dans ses gènes, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne se battrait pas contre lui. Elle ignorait comment, mais elle se battrait.

Pourtant, elle avait bien conscience que rien ne l'empêcherait de finir comme tous ses aïeuls, comme son grand-père, son oncle Irake, et bientôt son père.

C'était le sort réservé aux Yamanaka doués de télépathie.

C'était leur malédiction.

O

« Et à propos d'Eli Watanabe ? » demanda Shikaku Nara, son visage un masque de gravité.

Hiruzen Sarutobi tourna son attention vers les autres membres présents ce soir-là. Kakashi Hatake écoutait en silence, Anko Mitarashi, la plus jeune d'entre eux, semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

« Elle a été incarcérée dans une cellule isolée dans le bâtiment de l'Agence. Inoichi et Ibiki l'interrogeront aussitôt qu'elle sera prête, mais Minako Hyuuga a confirmé qu'elle était une espionne. »

« Très bien, » acquiesça le maire posément. « Ça m'attriste de devoir arrêter d'aussi jeunes gens, mais nous n'avons d'autre choix étant donnée la situation. Il semble que notre ennemi ait accéléré les choses, mais nous ne l'avons toujours pas identifié. Ce doit être notre priorité. »

« Et au sujet de nos alliés ? » demanda finalement Kakashi. « Des nouvelles ? »

« Ils travaillent toujours dans l'ombre, mais une délégation va bientôt arriver. Il est temps d'agir avec plus de fermeté. »

« Et pour les Uchiha ? Depuis la mort d'Itachi, nous n'avons plus aucune information quant à leurs plans. »

« Nous les surveillons toujours, Shikaku. Les agents d'Inoichi sont prudents, ils doivent respecter les règles de la police. Mais il est devenu apparent que les Uchiha ont changé leurs préoccupations. Quelles sont-elles à présent ? Et combien de temps avant qu'ils ne reviennent à leurs plans initiaux ? Cela, nous l'ignorons toujours, mais nous savons qu'ils ne pourront pas faire grand-chose en étant seulement trois. »

« On est toujours pitoyablement ignorants, » grogna Anko. « On n'a quasiment rien appris de nouveau. On aurait dû agir avant tout ça, l'année passée, quand il était encore temps ! »

« Patience. Les Ombres feront bien un faux pas tôt ou tard, » conseilla Kakashi, ses cheveux argent brillant sous la lumière artificielle. Son jeune visage demeurait pourtant terne. « C'est inévitable. »

« Ils ont presque tous les Anciens Clans de Konoha sur leurs traces, le maire et le directeur de l'Agence inclus, sans parler de nos alliés. » Tanzo haussa les épaules. « Ils n'auront aucune chance de nous échapper, surtout si nous divulguons tout ce que nous savons à la population. »

« Il est un peu tôt pour ça. Mais ça viendra. »

« J'ai hâte qu'ils payent pour toutes les souffrances qu'ils ont causées ! Et j'espère bien qu'ils morfleront ! »

Personne n'essaya de calmer Anko cette fois-ci. Personne ne s'en sentit le droit.

Beaucoup dans le Cercle avait souffert à cause des actions de ceux qu'ils surnommaient les Ombres. Anko était l'une d'entre eux, et la seule avec assez de cran pour dire à voix haute ce qu'ils pensaient tous.

Mais les membres du Cercle ne pouvaient pas savoir que leurs chances ne reposaient pas uniquement en leurs actions, mais aussi (et surtout) en leurs étudiants et en leurs enfants.

O

_Elle était triste._

_Triste et malade. Et seule._

_Elle était perdue dans ce monde si, si grand dont elle ne comprenait pas la plupart des choses._

_Qu'avait-elle fait de si mal ?_

_Et la voilà ici, toute seule dans le noir, tremblante, sanglotant comme la jeune et confuse enfant qu'elle était. _

_Elle voulait sa maman. Et son papa aussi. Mais ils ne viendraient pas. Ils ne répondraient pas à ses pleurs, à ses cris. Ils n'y répondaient plus ces derniers temps._

_Parce qu'elle était une mauvaise fille. Parce qu'elle était différente._

_Honteuse, et fatiguée, et fiévreuse, elle se sentait mieux perdue dans cet étrange et sombre endroit que dans le monde réel où ses camarades l'intimidaient et où sa mère la haïssait._

_Elle rêvait de pouvoir disparaître dans ces ombres pour toujours._

_« Salut. »_

_Terrorisée par cette soudaine intrusion, elle leva ses yeux verts pour trouver une fille de son âge debout devant elle. Elle avait des cheveux blonds coupés au carré, d'étranges yeux bleus profonds, et un doux sourire sur son visage délicat._

_« Qu – qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda la fille à son tour, son sourire un peu plus nerveux._

_« Je… je me suis endormie, je crois. J'étais malade, et ils m'ont laissée dans l'infirmerie. »_

_« Tu dois être en train de rêver alors. Je m'appelle Ino. »_

_Sakura baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. La fille blonde lui paraissait familière, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi, ni où elle avait pu la voir._

_« Tu n'as pas de prénom ? »_

_« S- Sakura. »_

_« Joli nom, » complimenta Ino avec un sourire lumineux. « Tu ne devrais pas pleurer et te cacher derrière tes cheveux comme ça. Tu es jolie, tu devrais montrer ton visage, garder ta tête levée. »_

_Sakura n'avait plus entendu d'aussi gentils mots à son encontre depuis aux moins deux ans. Elle leva un regard curieux vers cette fille, belle et assurée. Elle devait avoir huit ans, comme elle._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

_« Est-ce que c'est important ? » demanda Ino. « On pourrait aller ailleurs, dans un endroit plus drôle. Et jouer ! »_

_« Comment ? »_

_« C'est ton esprit, tu dois juste choisir, je pense. » Ino lui tendit sa main droite. « Alors ? On est amies maintenant, pas vrai ? »_

_Sakura était complètement abasourdie par cette étrange fille. Elle prit sa main et ne put empêcher son petit sourire timide lorsque le visage d'Ino s'illumina de joie._

_« Allons-y. »_

_Tout semblait bien moins sombre et effrayant lorsque sa main était dans celle d'Ino._

O


	4. Des lignées

**O**

**4\. Des lignées.**

« Et bien, Mademoiselle Yamanaka, c'est votre jour de chance. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Je venais à peine de fermer la porte. Prenez votre place. »

Essoufflée, Ino hocha la tête pour remercier Gemma Shiranui, leur professeur de maths, un Commun, et alla s'asseoir, les yeux de la classe entière braqués sur elle. Ino Yamanaka n'était jamais en retard (ou presque en retard en l'occurence).

Sakura leva un sourcil mais ne réagit pas davantage. Elle n'avait toujours pas parlé à l'autre fille ou à Hyuuga au sujet de leur projet, et elle n'était pas pressée de devoir le faire. Elle était ennuyée et embarrassée en raison de ses actions au café et, en même temps, elle se trouvait plutôt agacée. Pile quand les choses s'arrangeaient pour elle, il fallait qu'elle se retrouve dans cette situation.

Une heure plus tard, Shiranui les laissa discuter entre eux durant les quelques minutes les séparant de leur prochain cours. Et à la plus grande horreur de Sakura, Ino se dirigea droit vers elle.

« Salut. Ecoute, à propos de l'autre jour, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. »

Sakura ravala son embarras et opina de la tête.

« Je suis désolée, moi aussi. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. »

Ino lui offrit un petit sourire, et Sakura fut choquée par l'épuisement qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses traits.

« Bien. Hinata, toi et moi pourrions aller quelque part pour parler du devoir alors, après les cours. Si tu es libre ? »

Sakura allait acquiescer quand le professeur interpella la classe.

« J'ai presque oublié. Je veux vos devoirs sur mon bureau avant que vous ne partiez. »

« Il y avait un devoir à rendre aujourd'hui ? » s'étonna Ino.

« Euh, oui. »

« Mince. »

« Je veux savoir immédiatement qui ne l'a pas fait. Ne me forcez pas à compter les copies encore une fois. »

Un gars et une fille levèrent la main, l'un des deux bien plus sérieux que sa camarade, hilare. Shiranui était connu pour ses règles strictes au sujet des retards et des devoirs. Les enfreindre garantissait un ticket pour le bureau du directeur.

Le professeur et tous leurs camarades regardèrent Ino avec des yeux écarquillés par le choc lorsqu'elle leva sa main également.

« Yamanaka ? » remarqua Shiranui, sa voix d'ordinaire impassible portant toute la trace de sa surprise.

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur, j'ai oublié mon devoir. »

« Et bien, il y a vraiment un début à tout, apparemment. Vous irez dans le bureau du directeur après votre dernier cours. Taruno, j'espère bien qu'il s'agit de votre dernier oubli. »

La jeune fille, connue pour ses facéties, se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

A la fin de la journée, Sakura attendit ses deux camarades près de l'entrée nord (la plus grande) comme convenu. Plantée là, elle se sentait plutôt stupide. Elle n'avait plus du tout l'habitude de devoir attendre qui que ce soit, et réalisa que, en dehors de l'école et dernièrement de Mari, elle n'avait jamais besoin d'adapter son emploi du temps pour se plier à des obligations. Cela faisait des années qu'elle était complètement indépendante.

Hinata fut la première à la repérer. Elle lui sourit timidement et attendit patiemment à ses côtés. Un énorme chien blanc neige les rejoignit bien vite, et à la stupéfaction de Sakura, Hinata entreprit de les présenter.

« Voici Akamaru, le compagnon de Kiba, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà. Akamaru, je te présente Sakura Haruno. »

Le chien jappa doucement, comme s'il avait compris les mots de la jeune héritière, et Sakura put seulement hocher la tête, sans voix devant une scène aussi incongrue.

Enfin, Kiba, Naruto, Lee et Tenten arrivèrent.

A croire qu'ils s'étaient perdus dans les couloirs.

« Oh, Sakura ! Salut ! »

« Salut, Lee, » répondit Sakura prudemment en tournant le regard vers l'étrange garçon, toujours habillé de vert. Il avait beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme et était beaucoup trop bruyant au goût de Sakura. « Mais on a passé toute la journée dans les mêmes salles, tu sais. »

« Mais je ne t'avais pas saluée. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Bon, les gars, je dois vraiment rentrer. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Naruto en centrant son attention vers son ami.

« Ma mère veut que je m'assure que mes sœurs rentrent bien. Elles doivent m'attendre à la sortie sud. »

« Oh. D'accord. »

« Hey, tu sais si j'avais le choix, je resterais avec vous. Ma mère est juste hyper protectrice en ce moment. »

« Elle a peur de ce qu'on pourrait te faire, » comprit Kiba sombrement.

Et Sakura nota qu'il avait vraiment des airs de loup furieux lorsqu'il n'était pas l'habituel garçon jovial.

« Oh, allez, elle vous connait tous. C'est pas ça. Elle est juste nerveuse. »

« Nan, ça va, » sourit Kiba. « On est des durs à cuire, de vrais voyous. »

« C'est ça, ouais. Vous avez vu Ino ? Je voulais encore m'excuser pour mon absence à sa fête d'anniversaire le week-end dernier. »

« Ouais, je suppose que te laisser aller à la propriété des Nara pour fêter les anniversaires de leur fils et de l'héritière des Yamanaka, c'était un peu trop, » blagua Tenten.

« Très drôle. Vous pourrez lui dire ? Faut vraiment que j'y aille. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Elle sait. »

« Bye. »

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Kiba soupira et son chien gémit.

« Putain, ça craint. »

« Yep. »

« Alors, Tenten, tes parents ne flippent pas trop de savoir que tu traînes avec les horribles enfants des Anciens Clans ? »

« Tu déconnes ! Ma mère trouve ça trop cool ! Mon frangin est jaloux comme un pou, il est ami avec deux ou trois Spéciaux, mais ils ne sont pas vous. »

« Ah, c'est bon de se sentir aimé, » sourit Kiba avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille.

Sakura trouvait tout cela sans aucun intérêt, et elle en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre et de devoir les supporter. Elle était sur le point de tourner les talons et de partir quand enfin Yamanaka se montra.

« Désolée. »

« C'est rien. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, le directeur ? » demanda Naruto.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Il a laissé Shiranui nous donner une heure de colle et un devoir. Ça a duré deux secondes. »

« Il est sympa avec tout le monde sauf moi, » se plaignit Naruto. « Je vous jure qu'il me déteste. Il détestait mon père aussi. »

« Il est cool avec tous les élèves, je suis sûr que c'est juste de la malchance, » commenta Tenten avec un sourire amusé.

« Tsss. »

« Les filles et moi devons aller travailler sur notre devoir. »

« Okay. »

Ils quittèrent l'école et étaient prêts à se séparer lorsqu'un minivan s'arrêta à côté d'eux. Un grand jeune homme dont les cheveux un peu trop longs étaient retenus par un élastique sortit du côté passager avant de les saluer d'un signe de tête et de se tourner vers Ino.

Il s'agissait de Shikamaru Nara. L'un des héritiers des Nara, mais le seul de la branche aînée. Il serait par conséquent le prochain chef du clan selon ces traditions ancestrales complètement désuètes et idiotes. Quelle en était l'utilité, sérieusement ?

« On doit parler. »

Ino hocha la tête.

« Okay. A propos de quoi ? »

Shikamaru leur jeta un coup d'œil, visiblement peu enclin à parler devant eux. Il recentra son attention sur Yamanaka et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils semblèrent se comprendre alors, parce qu'elle acquiesça d'un air grave. Et puis, après quelques secondes étranges durant lesquelles ils continuèrent à s'observer alors que tout le monde les regardait, Nara soupira.

« C'est ennuyeux, » murmura t-il. Il tourna la tête vers Tenten et Sakura et plissa les yeux. « Vous savez comment garder des secrets ? »

Tenten répondit immédiatement par l'affirmative, et Sakura se retrouva à acquiescer elle aussi.

C'était quoi encore, ce bordel ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle, c'était ce foutu devoir !

« C'était quoi, ça ? » chuchota Kiba à l'attention d'Ino et de Shikamaru.

Mais les deux jeunes gens les invitèrent à entrer dans le minivan rouge. Un jeune homme enrobé aux cheveux châtains indisciplinés était assis derrière le volant.

« Hey, Choji, » sourit Ino, alors qu'elle entrait dans le véhicule en dernier et fermait la porte. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. Tu veux conduire ? »

« Ahaha. Mais tu verras, j'aurais mon permis avant l'hiver. »

« Hey, je l'espère, princesse. Mes parents et le reste de ma famille te passent le bonjour. Maman veut que tu viennes au restau, elle dit que ça fait trop longtemps qu'ils ne t'ont pas vue. »

« J'essayerai. »

« Je vous emmène où ? »

« Shika, tes parents sont chez toi ? »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« Au travail. »

« C'est parti, dans ce cas. »

Choji se mit en route et leur offrit un petit sourire d'excuse par rétroviseur interposé lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous écrasés sur le côté.

« Désolée, elle est un peu vieille. Mon oncle et mon père l'ont rafistolée pour mon anniversaire l'année dernière. »

« C'est cool. En plus, on tient tous là-dedans, » sourit Naruto. « J'espère que j'aurai une voiture à mon anniversaire la semaine prochaine moi aussi. »

« Ne rêve pas trop. Iruka n'a pas les moyens, et contrairement à la famille de Choji, il ne connaît rien à rien sur les voitures, » remarqua Kiba, amusé. « Au fait, tu ne nous as toujours pas parlé de ta fête. »

« Ce sera chez moi bien sûr. »

« Euh… à l'appart d'Iruka ? T'es sûr ? La dernière fois, si les voisins n'ont pas appelé la police c'est seulement parce que Neji et Sasuke sont ceux à être allés les voir. »

« Non, c'est cool, juré. Et ce sera que nous cette fois. Petit comité. Et pas de clone. Hey, Sakura, tu devrais venir ! »

Complètement surprise qu'ils ne l'avaient pas oubliée, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers le blond assis à côté d'elle. Il lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Ouais, tu devrais vraiment venir ! On va fêter mon dix-huitième anniversaire, le week-end prochain. La semaine dernière, on a fêté ceux d'Ino et de Shikamaru. Ils sont nés à un an et un jour d'intervalle. Vraiment, viens, pas besoin d'amener quoi que ce soit, ce sera juste une réunion d'amis avec des tonnes de bouffe et un tout petit peu d'alcool. Rien de fou, promis. »

C'était étrange de voir Naruto l'inviter alors qu'il venait juste de préciser que ce serait une fête entre amis proches. Mais Naruto était comme ça, supposa t-elle. Elle ne répondit ni oui ni non, et il n'insista pas.

« Whoa, regardez ça ! C'est pas une maison, c'est un château ! » s'amusa Kiba en observant les résidences par la fenêtre. « C'est quoi ce quartier ? »

Sakura tourna la tête pour voir de l'autre côté de la rue une grande propriété se dressant dans ce quartier calme, serein même. Il n'y avait que des grosses maisons et de magnifiques jardins, bien loin des immeubles gris du centre-ville. Mais la propriété que Kiba pointait du doigt était encore différente, avec ses murs de vieilles pierres grises et ses portes de bois élégantes. Ce qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir des jardins n'était que couleurs, et un mur ainsi qu'un lourd portail en fer noir (ce jour-là ouvert) protégeaient l'endroit des curieux.

Shikamaru secoua la tête.

« Kiba, ça, c'est le manoir Yamanaka. »

« Le… Merde, Ino, tu vis ici ? »

N'ayant pas réagi à la surprise de ses amis, Ino haussa les épaules.

« Je suis née ici. »

« Sérieux ? » demanda Tenten.

« Normalement, c'est une tradition qui n'est maintenue que pour le premier né des héritiers du clan, mais ma mère voulait m'avoir à la maison, malgré les craintes de mon père. »

« Mais… tu n'es pas la seule héritière de ta famille ? »

Un court silence s'installa avant qu'Ino ne réponde, ses yeux sur les quartiers qui défilaient.

« Mon père est le second de trois fils. Mon cousin ainsi que ma tante qui était alors enceinte sont morts dans un accident de voiture avant ma naissance, ce qui fait de moi l'unique héritière, mais pas la première née. »

« Oh. Je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Comment ça se fait qu'on ne soit jamais venus là ? Attends, Hinata, toi aussi tu vis dans un château ? »

La jeune fille rougit.

« Non. Notre propriété a été construite il y a quarante ans par mon grand-père, c'est une très belle maison mais pas aussi grande que le manoir ancestral des Yamanaka. Et puis il n'y a que mes parents, ma sœur et moi, donc la maison est largement assez grande. »

« Alors, combien de fois tu t'es perdue quand tu étais petite, Ino ? » demanda Kiba avec un rictus.

« Jamais. Mais Shikamaru s'est perdu une fois quand il avait cinq ans. »

« Il faisait nuit, » rétorqua le jeune homme.

« Et puis nous ne vivons pas seuls au manoir. Les quartiers de ma grand-mère se trouvent au rez-de-chaussée, mes parents et moi vivons au premier, et mes oncles au second. »

« Vous vivez tous là-dedans ? » s'étonna Tenten. « Ugh. Je détesterais vivre avec mes grands-parents et mes cousins. »

« Mon clan était l'un des plus grands à l'époque des ninjas, mais ces trois derniers siècles ont bien réduit notre nombre. C'est pour ça que nous vivons tous dans le manoir ces dernières décennies. »

Ino ne leur disait pas tout, Sakura pouvait le sentir. Bien sûr, elle en avait le droit, et personne ne lui posa plus de questions sur le sujet.

« C'était quoi le symbole sur le portail ? »

« L'emblème de mon clan. Tous les Anciens Clans en ont encore. »

« Nous y sommes, » annonça Choji.

Il se gara devant une maison traditionnelle, l'emblème des Nara gravé sur le mur de bois. C'était une belle maison de taille moyenne, bien entretenue, avec des tatamis et des panneaux en guise de portes. Ils se rendirent tous dans le patio intérieur et s'installèrent.

« Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? » interrogea immédiatement Kiba.

« Les derniers Uchiha ont disparu. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Naruto en se redressant. « Et Sasuke ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste entendu mon père en parler avec le père d'Ino. Apparemment, les agents n'arrivent pas à les retrouver. D'après ce que j'ai compris, le clan préparait quelque chose de pas net avant les meurtres, et Inoichi et papa étaient inquiets à l'idée qu'ils tentent quelque chose bientôt. »

« On sait s'ils sont toujours à Konoha ? »

« Non. »

« Mais, Ino, » commença Tenten, « est-ce que ton père ne peut pas sentir leur présence ou quelque chose dans le genre ? »

Visiblement mal à l'aise, Ino fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a beaucoup de monde à Konoha. Le don de mon père pour détecter les présences n'est pas assez puissant pour couvrir un endroit aussi grand, loin de là, en fait. Sa télépathie n'est pas centrée sur cette capacité. »

« Est-ce que vous croyez que les Uchiha savent qui a tué les leurs ? » demanda Naruto sombrement. « Vous croyez qu'ils l'ont toujours su ? »

« C'est une possibilité, » répondit Shikamaru. « Peut-être qu'ils préparent leur vengeance, mais on ignore toujours ce qu'ils préparaient avant les meurtres. Et ça impliquait tout le clan apparemment. »

« Ino ? » demanda Choji. « Tu penses à quoi ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui, surprise, et sembla nerveuse de voir toute l'attention tournée vers elle.

« Peu importe ce que le clan préparait, c'était criminel. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? Euh, laisse tomber, » ajouta rapidement Shikamaru avant de continuer. « Attendez. Les autorités n'auraient quand même pas quelque chose à voir dans ces meurtres, pas vrai ? »

« J'y ai pensé, » admit Ino. « Mais si ça avait été le cas, mon père aurait été impliqué, et je suis certaine qu'il ignore ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là. »

« Peu importe ce que c'est, c'est quelque chose d'énorme. Ton père a rappelé au mien ses serments. Il avait l'air soucieux, autant que ton père peut avoir l'air soucieux. »

« Les serments ? Quels serments ? » demanda curieusement Naruto.

« Les clans Akimichi, Nara et Yamanaka sont liés par des serments depuis des siècles. Les ninjas de nos familles s'entraînaient ensemble et se protégeaient lors des guerres et des conflits. Ils s'aident financièrement et politiquement depuis aussi longtemps. A chaque génération, les héritiers doivent prêter serment. Ino, Shikamaru et moi l'avons fait lorsqu'on a eu seize ans. »

« Nos pères étaient amis, avec ou sans serment. Donc on se connaît depuis qu'on est bébés. Si mon père rappelle à Shikaku ses serments, c'est parce qu'il est inquiet pour la sécurité de mon clan, peut-être de tous nos clans. »

« Ça paraît évident que les Sept sont au centre de ce qui est en train de se manigancer, » déclara Kiba en caressant la tête d'Akamaru.

Sakura resta silencieuse, assise un peu à l'écart, mal à l'aise de se retrouver présente à cette étrange réunion. Sa curiosité était piquée par cette conversation surréaliste mais elle se demandait bien pourquoi ils n'avaient aucun problème à parler de telles choses devant elle. Ils la connaissaient à peine !

« Les Sept ? » répéta Tenten, perdue. « Sept quoi ? »

« Anciens Clans. Enfin, les plus puissants, encore aujourd'hui, parce qu'il y a plus de sept clans remontant aux ninjas, » expliqua Kiba. « Initialement quand Konoha n'était qu'un petit village ninja, sept familles s'élevèrent au-dessus des autres en raison de leurs techniques secrètes et de la puissance de leurs membres. Les Senju, les Uchiha, les Hyuuga, les Nara, les Akimichi, les Yamanaka et les Aburame. C'est seulement grâce à leur nombre et leur force que même après toutes les guerres ninjas ces clans sont restés assez grands pour ne pas disparaître durant les siècles qui ont suivi comme tant d'autres. Même aujourd'hui, les dons des membres des Sept clans sont toujours puissants, au-dessus de ceux des familles comme la mienne. On dit même que les Sept détiennent encore les secrets du passé et la vraie histoire de notre monde, qu'ils se passent ces connaissances de génération en génération. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Tenten à Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru et Choji, adorant visiblement ces histoires.

« Les secrets du clan doivent rester dans le clan, » répondit Choji en souriant. « La première des trois règles qu'on nous apprend lorsqu'on est enfant. »

« Lorsque les Sept étaient encore la force du Pays du Feu, le principal secret que tous les ninjas devaient garder par tous les moyens était celui de leurs techniques. A l'époque il était encore possible d'apprendre de nouvelles capacités, de nouveaux pouvoirs. C'est pour ça qu'on les appelait des techniques, et pas des dons naturels. »

« Et à présent, trois des Sept Anciens Clans sont très affaiblis ou près de s'éteindre, sans parler du fait que la seule héritière connue des Senju a quitté la ville il y a un moment sans jamais revenir. Les Aburame ne sont plus dans le coin non plus. Je doute fort que ce qui est arrivé aux Uchiha et le déménagement des Aburame soient arrivés par hasard. C'est ennuyeux, » ajouta lentement Shikamaru.

« C'est comme si on cherchait à affaiblir la ville. Comme s'ils craignaient les clans. »

« Alors… » murmura Hinata. « Ce doit être quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour oser s'en prendre à nos clans. Et apparemment, son plan remonte à des années. »

« Probablement. On doit tous rester en alerte. Quatre d'entre nous seront chefs de clan un jour, et Kiba et Naruto sont nés de lignées très respectées eux aussi, connues pour soutenir la justice. Nous pourrions être des cibles. »

« Ah ! Je plains le pauvre fou qui oserait essayer de s'en prendre à Hana ou à moi, » s'amusa Kiba en s'appuyant sur ses mains pour étaler ses jambes dans l'herbe. « Ma mère et les chiens les tailleraient en pièces. »

« Ou ils mourraient en essayant. »

« Ouah, Ino, que tu es positive aujourd'hui, un vrai rayon de soleil. »

« Désolée, » soupira son amie. « Shikamaru ? »

« Oui. Pour des raisons de sécurité, nous devrions tous nous retrouver une fois par semaine. »

« Tous ? » répéta Hinata.

« Avec Neji, s'il peut. »

« Pourquoi on ne ferait pas ça par téléphone ? » demanda Choji.

« Trop facile à pirater, sans parler d'imiter les voix. »

« Mais si on ne peut pas venir ? »

« C'est juste une fois par semaine, Choji. »

« Mais connaissant nos emplois du temps, ce sera le vendredi après les cours, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas un moment idéal pour moi. »

« On interfère dans sa vie amoureuse, » taquina Ino.

« Hey ! Tu connais nos règles ! »

La jeune fille leva les deux mains.

« Tu as projeté. »

Sakura (comme les autres apparemment) n'avait aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient, mais elle l'oublia bien vite lorsque le regard de Shikamaru se posa sur elle.

« Toi aussi. »

« Moi quoi ? »

« Tu devrais venir aux réunions, pour ta propre sécurité. »

« P-pardon ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec – »

« Tu es une Première. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais tu n'es pas la seule à être née ces trois dernières décennies. Un garçon de quelques années notre aîné avait été déclaré comme Premier avant d'être kidnappé lorsqu'il avait trois ans. La police et l'Agence l'ont recherché pendant des mois, mais le bébé avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Tu es la seule, avec ce gamin et Jiraiya lui-même, à être née dans le pays depuis plus d'un siècle. Et beaucoup savent ça, et il est clair que nos ennemis ont un fort intérêt pour les Spéciaux puissants. Et les Premiers sont, par définition, les plus dangereux d'entre nous. Conclusion : tu es sans doute autant en danger que nous. »

Ils étaient cinglés !

« Je n'ai rien qu'ils pourraient vouloir, » affirma t-elle fermement, agacée et fatiguée. « Crois-moi, il n'y a rien de très puissant chez moi. »

« Ils ne le savent pas. Et la vérité, c'est que toi-même tu n'en sais rien. Il faut souvent des décennies pour apprendre à contrôler un don, et encore plus longtemps pour vraiment comprendre sa nature. Nos parents nous enseignent tout ce qu'ils savent sur nos pouvoirs et nous aident à les maîtriser dès qu'ils apparaissent. Mais malgré ça, nous sommes complètement seuls lorsqu'il s'agit de vraiment savoir de quoi nous sommes capables. »

« Et même sans parler de ça, ils pourraient te vouloir pour ton sang, » expliqua Naruto, et cette ombre dans ses yeux azur était perturbante. « Nos dons sont liés à nos gènes. Beaucoup de théoriciens ont étudié les familles de Spéciaux et leur sang pour déterminer l'origine des capacités, et quelques personnes ont même mené des expériences sur eux avant les Lois. »

Ino hocha la tête.

« Orochimaru lui-même était un grand scientifique, obsédé par les dons. Il était convaincu que, comme nos ancêtres, nous pourrions apprendre des techniques, et que la clé de cette connaissance était dans notre corps et notre sang. Certains pensent qu'il avait trouvé un moyen d'obtenir d'autres pouvoirs, mais ses recherches, trop dangereuses pour des raisons évidentes, ont été détruites par Tsunade et Jiraiya. Ce garçon, l'autre Premier, il n'a pas été le seul à disparaitre ces dernières années. D'autres enfants ont disparu dans d'autres villes. Personne n'a jamais pu prouver que ces drames étaient liés, mais c'est un fait suspecté par la police et l'Agence. Sachant tout ce qu'on sait, il est possible qu'un des buts des gens derrière tout ça est de reprendre les recherches d'Orochimaru. Mais on pourrait avoir tort. Peut-être que tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est exterminer les Spéciaux, par haine ou prudence. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils pourraient s'intéresser à toi tôt ou tard. »

Super. Vraiment super.

Était-ce toujours aussi plaisant de partager la compagnie d'autres personnes ?

« Fais ce que tu veux, mais penses-y, » lui conseilla Shikamaru avant de bailler. « Ma mère va bientôt rentrer. »

« On s'en va. On a toujours un devoir à faire, nous. Choji, tu seras là vendredi, point. »

Le jeune homme grimaça.

« Allez… »

« Tu n'as qu'à l'amener avec toi. »

« J'essaye de ne pas l'effrayer avec notre bizarrerie générale. Oh, tu pourrais simplement me contacter et tu sauras tout de suite si quelque chose ne va pas ! Comme ça, je – »

« Non, » intervint Shikamaru en s'étirant. « Elle n'est pas un moyen de communication. »

« On se voit la semaine prochaine ! » salua Ino avant de quitter le patio avec Hinata et Sakura.

Cette dernière se contenta de soupirer.

Comment sa vie avait-elle pu tourner ainsi aussi soudainement ?

O

« Je suis désolée, » s'excusa Ino pour la dixième fois de la journée (au moins) lorsque les filles s'installèrent à une table de la bibliothèque municipale. « On t'a plus ou moins kidnappée tout à l'heure. »

« Oui, » appuya doucement Hinata. « Ça a dû te paraître très étrange. Je t'assure qu'on n'est pas toujours aussi bizarres. Et on ne kidnappe pas les gens non plus, bien sûr. »

« Ça va. Bon, à propos du devoir ? »

Sakura avait vraiment hâte d'en finir avec ce travail, et cette étrange journée flippante. Cette dernière heure lui en avait appris plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient, tous ces cinglés ? Ils jouaient les détectives ? Et pourquoi donc avait-elle été embarquée dans cette histoire ? Elle n'avait même jamais parlé avec Nara et Akimichi auparavant, et eux avaient semblé tout savoir sur elle !

Mais, comme le songea la jeune femme en marchant sur le chemin du retour, il y avait une vérité au milieu de tout ça. Elle se souvenait que trop vivement des avertissements des autorités lorsqu'ils l'avaient enregistrée comme Première, des années auparavant. Et de tous ces conseils qu'elle avait entendus, encore et encore. A présent qu'elle y réfléchissait, tous, officiels comme professeurs comme camarades, avaient été insistants, comme anxieux de lui faire comprendre sa situation délicate et à quel point la discrétion était essentielle.

Une raison de plus de rester loin de tout le monde.

Le groupe Héritiers&amp;Co était pénible à supporter, et s'ils croyaient l'avoir effrayée avec leurs discours pour qu'elle aille à leurs stupides réunions, ils allaient être déçus !

Elle ne les comprenait pas, ne pouvait les comprendre, et Sakura haïssait ne pas être au contrôle.

Heureusement, cette fois-ci Yamanaka, Hyuuga et elle avaient pu avancer sur leur projet. Les deux autres filles n'avaient pas essayé de parler d'autre chose.

Franchement, quelle bande d'idiots.

Enfin…

Sakura rirait bien de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, si seulement elle n'était pas aussi certaine qu'ils avaient raison sur beaucoup.

O

Elle cligna des yeux. S'étudia une nouvelle fois. Cligna des yeux.

Pas trop mal, décida t-elle, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Ces dernières semaines, elle avait réussi à prendre un peu de poids et n'apparaissait plus aussi maigre. Même sa peau avait l'air moins pâle que d'habitude. De bons repas quelques fois par semaine changeaient tout, apparemment.

Tout en se moquant d'elle-même, Sakura attrapa son sac et partit pour l'Académie. Le projet de sciences devait être rendu ce jour-là, et cela voulait dire qu'elle n'aurait plus à supporter les autres filles, même si la troisième et dernière fois avait été plutôt normale (ce qui, après la fiasco au café et la visite chez Nara, n'était pas très difficile).

« Sakura ! »

Avec un petit soupir, la jeune femme stoppa ses pas et attendit la fillette. Mari lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

« Salut ! »

« Salut. »

Elle portait la veste que Sakura lui avait achetée d'occasion la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, quand elles avaient séché l'école. La petite en avait vraiment eu besoin. Elle semblait bien ce matin-là, ce qui était un soulagement. Sakura n'aurait pas apprécié commencer sa journée en étant énervée ou triste pour sa jeune voisine.

« Regarde ! Tu as vu ces nuages ? Il va pleuvoir ! Génial ! »

« Génial ? Tu trouves vraiment tout super, » marmonna Sakura, ce qui fit rire Mari.

« Ouais ! J'aime la pluie, et le soleil aussi ! Tu vois, c'est parce qu'ils sont différents. Tu crois pas qu'on s'ennuierait si c'était toujours pareil ? »

Elles marchèrent un moment encore, et Mari ne cessa de commenter tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir.

« Et regarde ce vieux monsieur ! T'as vu sa drôle de tête ? Oh, Sakura, regarde ! Les petits chiens, ils ont l'air trop contents ! Whoa ! T'as vu ces fleurs ? »

Sakura était prête à craquer. Vraiment. Heureusement, le bout de la rue approchait et avec lui, l'arrêt de bus, où elles prendraient chacune un véhicule différent.

« Tu l'aimes pas, Sakura ? » demanda curieusement Mari alors qu'elles s'asseyaient sur un banc pour attendre.

Elle l'observait de ses grands yeux ronds et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre.

« Aimer quoi ? »

« Le monde. Tu ne souris presque jamais, tu sais. Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Avec le ciel qui devient noir quand ça va pleuvoir, et les feuilles rouges qui tombent par terre, c'est joli, et tous ces gens dans les rues avec toutes les vestes de toutes les couleurs,… »

Non.

Elle ne l'aimait pas.

Rien n'était beau aux yeux de Sakura. Tout avait perdu ses couleurs des années auparavant. Surtout à présent, puisque apparemment, chaque personne représentait un danger potentiel. Le monde était dur, cruel, froid. Il n'avait rien de beau lorsqu'on crevait de faim régulièrement, lorsqu'on n'avait plus aucune chaussure pour aller à l'école, lorsqu'on avait peur de s'endormir et de mourir d'hypothermie. Ou quand des petites filles aux grands yeux ronds qui aimaient ce monde froid, cruel et dur passaient leur temps à se faire battre par nul autre que l'homme qui était supposé les protéger de tout et les aimer inconditionnellement.

Mais ça n'existait pas, pas vrai ? L'amour inconditionnel.

Des règles implicites se cachaient toujours juste derrière, et un jour, sans avertissement, elles vous aveuglaient par leur existence et vous vous retrouviez désorienté, perdu et tout seul.

« Le monde, c'est un bel endroit je trouve. Quand tu oublies tout le mal, c'est vraiment un bel endroit. Pas vrai, Sakura ? »

Quelle étrange petite créature, cette Mari.

O

« Hey. »

Sakura leva la tête et ne fut qu'à demi surprise de voir Ino Yamanaka debout à un mètre d'elle. Après un déjeuner rapide, Sakura avait décidé de s'isoler dans un coin de l'école, mais ces temps-ci personne ne semblait plus respecter son besoin de solitude.

« Hey, » répondit-elle néanmoins.

Ino semblait étrangement nerveuse. Elle serrait son sac bleu trop fort, sa voix tremblait presque. C'était subtile, mais assez inusuel pour être remarqué.

« Euh, je me demandais si peut-être, si tu avais le temps, tu pourrais m'aider avec mon devoir de maths, celui que Monsieur Shiranui m'a donné parce que j'avais oublié de rendre le dernier. »

« Tu es seconde dans cette classe, » lui fit remarquer Sakura.

« Troisième, » corrigea Ino avec un sourire embarrassé. « Et c'est vraiment pas une matière facile pour moi. Je… et bien, je passe beaucoup de temps à étudier pour avoir ces notes. Je ne suis pas comme toi, tout te semble si facile,… D'habitude, je demande de l'aide à Shikamaru, mais c'est un calvaire de le convaincre de travailler, et avec l'université… »

Sakura voulait lui dire de simplement travailler plus dur, mais elle avait conscience que cette remarque serait injustifiée. Ino était intelligente, et quand elle arrêtait de bavarder à propos de tout ce qui pouvait lui traverser l'esprit, elle se montrait studieuse et déterminée. Il ne leur faudrait pas très longtemps pour terminer ce devoir, et Sakura avait l'impression qu'elle devait lui rendre ce service puisqu'Ino avait tout risqué pour arranger la situation avec le gamin de la ruelle.

« D'accord, je t'aiderai. »

« Vraiment ? Génial, » sourit Ino. « Merci beaucoup ! »

« Est-ce que tu veux le faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Si c'est possible ? »

« Oui. Je te verrai après les cours. »

Ino hocha la tête, et son sourire lumineux éclairait ses yeux, rendant leur couleur plus clair que d'ordinaire. Elle s'éloigna, son pas presque sautillant.

Était-ce Sakura, ou les choses étaient-elle vraiment très bizarres ces derniers temps ?

O

Sakura dut attendre Ino à la sortie. La jeune femme s'était arrêtée pour rassurer une petite de sept ans qui était tombée devant la porte sud, devant tout le monde, et dont les camarades s'étaient allégrement moqués. La gamine avait aussitôt éclaté en sanglots, et Yamanaka l'avait immédiatement rejointe.

« Là, tu vois ? La tâche partira avec un peu d'eau, et ta robe sera comme neuve. »

La fillette renifla et hocha la tête.

« Merci, Ino. »

« De rien, » sourit gentiment la jeune femme. « Hey, tout le monde tombe au moins une fois ici. Inutile d'avoir honte. Et puis tout le monde pleure parfois. »

« Je sais, » affirma l'enfant, mais sa lèvre inférieure tremblait toujours.

« Demain, si quelqu'un t'en reparle, ne baisse pas la tête. Tiens-toi bien droite, fièrement, et souris, tu as un très beau sourire. Et un jour, tu ne seras plus une fille maladroite, mais une élégante jeune femme. »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? »

« Parce que tous les bourgeons éclosent pour devenir de belles fleurs un jour. »

Alors qu'elle parlait, sa main droite alla chercher quelque chose dans sa poche et bientôt, à la stupéfaction de Sakura, une magnifique rose orange, rouge et jaune poussa entre ses doigts. Les yeux de la fillette brillèrent d'émerveillement et de joie.

« C'est magique ! »

Ino rit de sa réaction.

« Elle est pour toi. »

« Pour moi ? »

« Oui. »

La petite prit la rose prudemment, en faisant attention aux épines comme le lui conseilla Ino.

« Merci, Ino ! »

La jeune femme lui sourit et la salua de la main avant de rejoindre Sakura. Elles commencèrent à marcher lentement côte à côte, et Sakura aurait voulu lui demander si elle était toujours aussi altruiste, ou gentille, ou maternelle, peu importait le nom qu'elle utiliserait. Qu'y gagnait-elle dans tout ça ? Si un jour Ino avait besoin d'aide, tous ces gens qu'elle aidait tout le temps ne feraient absolument rien pour elle. C'était certain.

Et puis c'était quoi ce truc, avec la fleur ? Les Yamanaka n'étaient-ils pas des télépathes ?

« La boutique de ma mère n'est pas très loin. Je pensais qu'on pourrait y travailler, c'est calme à cette heure. »

« D'accord. »

O

Sakura n'avait jamais vu une boutique de fleurs aussi grande.

Quatre serres s'alignaient derrière le magasin, reliées à lui par des portes en verre. La boutique en elle-même était remplie de plantes colorées et variées, une odeur agréable flottait partout et l'atmosphère sereine baignait quiconque voulait bien y entrer. Les allées s'apparentaient un peu à un labyrinthe, et Sakura se demanda avec amusement combien de clients avaient été retrouvés morts là-dedans.

Enfin, elles arrivèrent devant le comptoir, derrière lequel travaillait une très belle femme. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs auburn et des yeux d'un chocolat chaleureux.

« Mère ? »

Surprise, la fleuriste leva les yeux vers la jeune fille et lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Ino. Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. Merci. »

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? J'ai demandé à Monsieur Kino de faire quelques courses en début de semaine, mais il a pu oublier. »

« Non, non, ça va. Tu sais qu'il n'oublie jamais rien. Je pensais que tu devais rentrer tôt hier soir ? »

Madame Yamanaka semblait avoir du mal à soutenir le regard de sa fille. Ino était différente face à elle, moins fière, hésitante, presque timide.

« Je suis désolée. Tu sais que j'étais à Kiri ces derniers jours, et j'ai revu un de mes cousins là-bas. Du coup j'y suis restée un peu plus longtemps et je ne suis arrivée à la maison que très tôt ce matin. Je n'ai pas vu ton père. Comment va-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus depuis quatre jours. Et Oncle Irake et Oncle Idaiki n'ont pas mis les pieds dans les pièces communes non plus. »

Madame Yamanaka hocha la tête, comme partagée à l'idée de formuler ses pensées, mais Ino lui épargna d'avoir à faire un choix.

« Sakura et moi espérions utiliser une table pour travailler. On peut ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Bonjour, Sakura, enchantée de faire ta connaissance. »

Sakura s'inclina.

« Bonjour, de même, Madame Yamanaka. »

Elle suivit ensuite Ino plus loin dans la boutique, un peu mal à l'aise. Visiblement, l'argent et le pouvoir n'arrivaient pas toujours tout cuits dans les mains, parfois ils demandaient du travail, et Sakura se demanda distraitement combien de repas prenaient vraiment les Yamanaka ensemble en une semaine. Mais elle s'arrêta là dans ses réflexions indiscrètes. Ça n'avait aucune importance.

Elles s'installèrent à une table, au milieu de la forêt de plantes et de fleurs de la seconde serre, et Sakura se rendit soudain compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Ino Yamanaka sans cette élégante joie de vivre qu'elle exhibait pourtant toujours. Pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage, ses yeux d'un bleu-gris terne, elle n'était plus la même fille que tout le monde admirait, aimait ou détestait.

Alors Sakura découvrit qu'elle préférait ce regard lorsqu'il était d'un bleu marine éclatant.

« Je vais supposer que ton truc avec les fleurs te vient de ta mère. »

Ino leva le regard vers elle en ouvrant son livre de maths et hocha la tête.

« Oui. Mais je suis très loin d'avoir son contrôle. C'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un don mineur dans mon cas. Je l'ai développé plutôt tardivement et je n'aurai jamais la puissance de ma mère. »

« J'ignorais qu'on pouvait hériter de deux pouvoirs. »

« Vraiment ? C'est pourtant pour ça que les Uchiha peuvent manipuler le feu. Il y a plusieurs générations, l'un de leurs ancêtres doué du Sharingan a épousé une femme ayant ce pouvoir, et leur fils a hérité des deux dons, et ainsi de suite. Mais personne ne peut développer plus de deux dons, peu importe combien de pouvoirs différents il y a chez les aïeux. Et en développer deux n'est pas une chose certaine même si les parents sont tous les deux des Spéciaux. Pendant longtemps, ma famille a cru que je n'avais pas hérité du don de ma mère. Les gènes déterminant les dons peuvent être récessifs, tu vois. Tiens, Neji, par exemple. Sa mère a le don de télékinésie, et pourtant il n'a développé que le Byakugan de son père. Mais il est possible, même si c'est très peu probable, que ses enfants ou ses petits-enfants aient le don de sa mère. Les Byakugan et Sharingan sont des dons dominants, comme la télépathie de mon clan. Naruto peut facilement créer des clones mais il arrive à peine à se servir de quelques sceaux, le don qui lui vient de sa mère. »

« Je vois. »

En réalité, Sakura se trouvait très intriguée par cette explication. C'était purement de la génétique et de la science, et ces sujets étaient ses favoris. Elle n'avait jamais rien lu là-dessus à la bibliothèque, et elle se demanda si seuls les étudiants suivant des études supérieures dans ces domaines pouvaient y avoir accès. Ou peut-être ces volumes étaient-ils interdits pour éviter que des cinglés comme Orochimaru tentent de développer des expériences horribles ou que des racistes élaborent des thèses sur le bienfait d'une Purification Finale – un terme interdit par les Lois depuis la création de la Nouvelle Konoha. Peut-être que Kiba avait raison, et que ces connaissances n'étaient détenues que par les clans à présent.

« Alors, pour ce devoir… »

O

« Salut, toi. »

Shikamaru faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Il s'était apprêté à entrer dans sa voiture lorsqu'une voix féminine l'en avait empêché.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Temari Suna lui sourit, clairement amusée.

« Je représente mon pays pour une rencontre officieuse avec Hiruzen Sarutobi. »

« Où est ton équipe, dans ce cas ? » demanda le jeune homme, sachant bien que la blonde de vingt ans n'aurait jamais été autorisée à venir jusqu'à Konoha sans conseillers de Suna et sans garde du corps.

« Je les ai semés pour pouvoir venir te dire bonjour, idiot. »

« C'est ennuyeux, » répondit-il, laconique, mais un petit sourire pointait au bout de ses lèvres. « Comment vont tes frères ? »

« Voyons, Kankuro travaille sur un projet pour développer le tourisme de Suna, et Gaara se débrouille très bien vu qu'il n'a que dix-sept ans. Mais ayant été élu prince régnant, il a dû apprendre vite. »

« La mort de ton père a été soudaine, altesse. »

Quelques étincelles de colère allumèrent ses yeux noisette.

« Tu sais que je déteste être appelée comme ça. Je te l'ai dit quand tu avais douze ans, et je te le répète tout le temps depuis. »

« Ah, oui. Ce charmant voyage avec mon père pour rencontrer le roi de cette étrange cité perdue dans le désert. Mais au lieu d'un roi, j'ai rencontré trois sales gosses avec l'ennuyeuse habitude d'utiliser leurs dons sur tout le monde. »

« Je n'aurais pas utilisé le vent pour te donner une leçon si tu n'avais pas été tellement… _toi_. »

« Heureusement pour moi, tu n'es pas aussi douée pour contrôler des marionnettes que Kankuro. »

« Tu ferais mieux de te souvenir que je peux toujours te donner une leçon. »

« J'en doute, » lui lança t-il. « Combien de temps restes-tu ? »

« Seulement jusqu'à demain. Mais ça te laisse le temps de m'inviter à dîner. »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie. »

« Comme si je te laissais le choix. Et je ne te dirai pas pourquoi je suis là, n'essaye pas de m'avoir avec un plan machiavélique monté dans ton cerveau de génie. »

« Tu es vraiment ennuyante. »

O

Ino se préparait à passer une soirée froide et solitaire au manoir Yamanaka. Ces derniers temps, ses parents se trouvaient rarement à la maison, et lorsqu'ils y étaient, l'atmosphère était tendue et encore plus silencieuse que d'ordinaire.

Son père surtout était très taciturne, impatient aussi, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il avait tendance à oublier des choses, à perdre le contrôle sur son don. Il avait l'air épuisé et Ino savait que son entraînement y était pour beaucoup. Au moins, ils en avaient enfin fini avec ça.

Sa mère, elle, s'inquiétait pour eux. Et quand Kire s'inquiétait, elle rentrait dans sa coquille. Ino en avait été témoin quelques années auparavant, quand son père et son oncle avaient confirmé que sa télépathie était plus puissante que les leurs. Mais ils ne parlaient jamais de tout ça. De la peur qu'ils partageaient, de l'angoisse, des conséquences pour eux tous, pour le clan, pour leur société.

Ino perdait son père. Ça prendrait des mois, un an, peut-être plus, mais bientôt, très bientôt, elle le perdrait complètement. Et personne ne voulait en parler, parce que les Yamanaka devaient être parfaits, souriants, braves, serviables. Les Yamanaka devaient être infaillibles. Il devait en être ainsi pour leur protection, pour préserver l'équilibre.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'au fond d'eux, ils ne souhaitaient pas en parler. Que son père n'était pas furieux ou terrorisé par ce qu'il lui arrivait. Qu'Ino n'avait pas l'impression d'être une gamine terrifiée abandonnée dans une grande demeure vide. Une vieille maison qui ne résonnait plus de leurs rires et qui détenait le plus important de leurs secrets : leur sort. Une vieille maison qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait choisie, et qui parfois ressemblait à une prison.

Ino se rendit dans les quartiers communs, où les membres du clan se réunissaient pour manger ensemble ou passer du temps les uns avec les autres. C'était ici que les deux dernières salles d'entraînement se trouvaient, ici qu'Ino avait fait ses premiers pas et célébré bien des anniversaires, ici qu'elle avait les plus beaux souvenirs de ses parents, ses oncles et sa grand-mère. Même s'ils avaient tous un salon et une cuisine dans leurs appartements privés, ils avaient toujours pris au moins quatre dîners par semaine dans la salle à manger commune lorsqu'Ino avait été plus petite. Son père et ses oncles avaient adoré lui raconter des histoires à propos de leur clan, de héros et de batailles épiques, de secrets et de légendes familiales. Sa grand-mère lui avait appris à se tenir et se comporter comme une dame et lui avait parlé de tous ces animaux qu'elle adorait tant. Sa mère avait partagé avec elle son amour des plantes et des arbres, de sa ville natale, Kiri, et de son clan, du monde et des gens.

Sa famille était une bonne famille. Aimante, noble, forte, altruiste, ils avaient tant fait pour cette ville, pour ce monde durant des siècles. Tous, ses oncles, ses parents, ses grands-parents mais aussi son défunt grand-oncle Satoshi et le cousin de son père, Santa, lui aussi décédé, tous avaient été ou étaient des gens merveilleux.

Ino n'aurait pu être plus fière d'eux, de son clan.

Même si chacun d'entre eux avait sans doute maudit son sang au moins une fois.

« Hey, princesse. »

Sa surprise fit naître un sourire de fierté sur le visage de son oncle âgé de trente-neuf ans. La télépathie d'Idaiki Yamanaka était à peine développée comparée à celles des autres membres du clan. Mais il était passé maître dans l'art de protéger son esprit et de dissimuler sa présence.

« Salut, Oncle Idaiki. Ça fait un moment ! »

« Oui, je sais, » répondit-il en allant leur servir des verres d'eau. « J'ai été occupé, et le reste du temps je suis resté en haut. »

Plus sombre, Ino hocha la tête.

« Irake ne va pas bien. »

« Effectivement. Nous allons devoir faire quelque chose pour lui très bientôt. Il devient trop dangereux, il ne peut plus rester au manoir sans surveillance. »

« Je sais. »

« Où sont tes parents ? »

« Ils travaillent. »

« Encore ? » Il fronça les sourcils. « Voilà pourquoi je suis heureux d'avoir opté pour ne pas intégrer l'Agence. Irake et papa étaient pareils quand il y avait une crise dans la ville. Jamais là. »

« Où étais-tu toute cette semaine ? »

« En galante compagnie. Et ça se passe très bien, pour une fois, » répondit-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds paille, ses yeux bleus perdant de ses étincelles. « Un Yamanaka sans boulot fixe tend à faire fuir les femmes. Même si je ne devrais pas avoir le droit de porter notre emblème avec un don aussi pitoyable. »

« Ne dis pas ça, » murmura Ino, son regard sur l'eau de son verre. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu devrais plutôt te sentir chanceux. »

« Ino, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas croisé papa, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai. Pourquoi ? »

« Il ne l'a pas dit clairement. Mais ça a – »

« Non, » souffla Idaiki, pâlissant à vue d'œil. « Inoichi, aussi ? Mais… mais c'est trop tôt. Il est encore jeune. »

« Il a quarante-trois ans. Grand-père avait cet âge-là quand ça a commencé pour lui aussi, et leurs télépathies sont sensiblement de la même puissance. »

L'homme resta silencieux un moment. Puis il s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu sais qu'il est fort. Il va tout faire pour rester avec nous le plus longtemps possible. Et, Ino, je serai toujours là, non ? Je resterai avec toi, toujours. »

« Mais pas moi, » murmura t-elle.

La main sur son épaule se crispa. C'était dur pour lui, elle le savait. Il resterait le dernier debout, après avoir vu toute sa famille mourir ou disparaître.

« Parlons d'autre chose, » déclara t-il, avant d'aller s'assoir sur le fauteuil face à elle. « As-tu perdu ta virginité ou pas encore ? »

Elle faillit recracher l'eau qu'elle était en train de boire, et elle sentit à sa plus grande horreur ses joues chauffer.

« Quoi ? Idaiki ! »

« Quoi ? » Un sourire malin habilla son visage. « Alors ? »

« Non, » marmonna t-elle. « J'ai d'autres choses en tête. »

« Tu n'es pas sortie très longtemps avec ce Daiki. Tu n'as rencontré personne d'autre depuis ? »

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas d'opportunités, c'est que je… ne me sens bien qu'avec mes amis. C'est juste… »

« Compliqué. Je peux le comprendre, même si je ne lis pas les pensées comme toi. Ça ne doit pas être facile. Certains ne seront intéressés que par ta beauté, d'autres par ton argent, ton nom, ta célébrité, tes pouvoirs. Très peu pourront vraiment te voir, toi, et parmi eux, très peu aimeront ce qu'ils verront. Mais un jour, quelqu'un de spécial trouvera une place toute particulière dans ton cœur, je le sais. »

« Depuis quand es-tu romantique ? »

« Je ne le suis pas. »

« Ce n'est pas important de toutes façons. Je ne cherche pas une relation. Les garçons ne sont pas une priorité. »

« Je suis sûre que ton père adorerait te l'entendre dire, princesse. »

« Alors, mon cher oncle, qui est cette femme mystérieuse ? Ça fait des mois, n'est-ce pas ? Combien ? Quatre ? »

« Bientôt six, » précisa Idaiki avec un sourire. « Elle n'est pas partie en courant en voyant mes yeux, ne m'a pas posé de questions tordues, se fiche complètement de l'argent, elle est fun, adorable et intelligente. »

« Wow. Commune ? »

« Ouaip. Elle s'appelle Aya. Aya Aido. »

« C'est génial, je suis contente pour toi. »

Son sourire s'adoucit.

« Je sais. »

« Et désormais je ne porte plus le futur du clan sur mes épaules. Quand comptes-tu me donner des cousins ? »

Ce fut son tour de s'étouffer.

« Cousins ? Des _bébés _? Non, eh, ralentis ! »

« C'est la première fois que je te vois si… heureux. Tu es amoureux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu souris ! Allez, dis-moi tout ! Tu veux un avenir avec elle ? Une famille ? »

« Je ne sais pas pour la famille. Je… souhaitais lui demander de m'épouser avant toute autre chose. »

« Vraiment ? Un mariage ? Super ! »

« Un petit, _petit_ mariage ! Quant aux enfants… C'est compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura t-il. « Je devrai lui dire plusieurs choses sur notre clan avant qu'on prenne ce genre de décisions. »

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça t-elle silencieusement. Elle hésita pendant un moment, avant d'oser parler. « Idaiki ? Est-ce que… tu crois que maman regrette de m'avoir eue parfois ? »

Le regard de son oncle sur elle se fit mortellement sérieux, sa voix grave ne souffrait d'aucune hésitation.

« S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain quant aux membres de notre clan, c'est qu'_aucun_ d'entre eux n'a jamais regretté avoir donné naissance. Il n'y a pas une seule personne vivant sous ce toit qui ne t'aime pas de tout son cœur. Ta mère ne regrettera jamais ton existence, même avec la peur, même avec la douleur, elle ne regrettera jamais de t'avoir eue. Grâce à elle, tu es arrivée dans notre famille, et nous n'aurions jamais pu rêver d'un meilleur héritier pour le clan. »

Ino acquiesça, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Alors Idaiki se leva et s'étira paresseusement.

« Et tu sais, princesse, je n'hésiterais pas à avoir un enfant à moi si je pouvais être sûr qu'il ressemblera à une petite Ino. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, puis quitta la pièce pour laisser sa nièce seule.

« Merci, mon oncle. »

O

« Tu sais quoi ? Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche ! »

« Je ferai ce que je veux, parce que je suis la mère ici, je suis l'adulte. »

Sakura retint un rire de dérision. L'adulte, c'était elle, ça avait toujours été elle. Sans elle, sa chère mère aurait fini à la rue.

Agrippée à sa dernière bouteille de vin blanc, Reika lui lança un regard mauvais, ses yeux couleur jade flouté par l'alcool. Ses cheveux roux tombaient pitoyablement sur ses épaules, sales et ternes. Sa peau pâle ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'image effroyable qu'elle renvoyait.

« Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. »

« Je disais juste que tu devrais arrêter maintenant, pas la peine d'être aussi agressive, » rétorqua Sakura.

« Si ta sœur était là, ce serait différent ! »

« Ouais, mais c'est juste moi ce soir, fais avec ! »

« Tu devrais rester avec tes semblables, laisse les gens biens en paix… » marmonna Reika. « Si on avait su, si on avait su avant… »

« Quoi ? Tu te serais fait avorter ? Mais alors tu n'aurais pas eu Sairi, pas vrai ? »

« Ne parle pas de Sairi ! »

« Ce n'est pas tout ce dont tu es capable de parler ce soir ? »

« J'aurais dû partir, comme ton père ! Lui, il a été plus malin, partir comme ça, l'enfoiré ! »

« Personne ne te force à rester ! T'as qu'à partir ! »

« Je te déteste ! »

_Oh, je sais._

Sakura attrapa son sac, sa veste et quitta rapidement l'appartement avant de dire ou faire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter plus tard. Il n'était pas tard, elle pouvait se rendre à la bibliothèque et revenir dans quelques heures. Sa mère serait assommée et elle pourrait dormir.

C'était plus simple que d'essayer d'empêcher Reika de boire ou de faire quelque chose de stupide comme littéralement jeter son traitement par la fenêtre. C'était plus simple que d'écouter sa mère et ses mots pleins de haine.

C'était plus simple que d'essayer toute la soirée de résister à l'envie de prendre ses quelques affaires et de partir de l'appartement, de la ville, du pays, sans jamais se retourner.

C'était juste plus simple.

O

_« Attrape-moi si tu peux ! »_

_Sakura rit quand Ino la rattrapa aisément. La petite blonde sourit._

_« Tu es lente. »_

_Elles s'assirent sur l'herbe émeraude de cette magnifique clairière, et Sakura soupira en levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu, chaud et sans nuage._

_« J'aimerais qu'on reste toujours ici. »_

_« Mais tu te réveilleras bientôt, un nouvelle fois. »_

_« Mais ensuite je reviendrai, plus tard, et tu seras là. »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche. » Ino fronça les sourcils. « Ça fait trois fois. Ça pourrait s'arrêter bientôt. Je pourrais disparaître. »_

_« Disparaître pour aller où ? »_

_Un sourire mystérieux se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ino._

_« Ce n'est pas très important, si ? »_

_« J'aime bien jouer avec toi. J'aime bien cet endroit. »_

_« C'est très beau, » acquiesça Ino en observant toutes les fleurs autour d'elles. « Mais tu as créé cet endroit avec ton esprit, tu sais que ce n'est pas réel, pas vraiment. Mais moi aussi j'aime bien être ici avec toi. On s'amuse bien. »_

_« Tu vas me manquer. »_

_« Peut-être pas, » sourit Ino. « Peut-être que je suis plus près que ce que tu crois. »_

_« Mon esprit t'a créée, toi aussi. »_

_« Tu ne peux pas en être sûre. La prochaine fois, essaye de te rappeler. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ? »_

_« Je peux pas, » chuchota Ino en regardant ses pieds. « Je ne devrais même pas être là. Si quelqu'un le savait... » Elle frissonna. « Je voulais juste t'aider. »_

_« Mais tu m'as aidée. »_

_« Pour de vrai ? Je veux dire, bien sûr que je t'ai aidée. Mais tu devras te souvenir seule. Et tu dois te rappeler de ce que je t'ai dit. Tiens-toi droite, fièrement, ne les laisse pas gagner, et tu écloras en une magnifique fleur, j'en suis sûre. Parfois ça prend juste un peu plus de temps. »_

_Avec un sourire, Sakura hocha la tête et se tourna vers son amie imaginaire._

_« Tu es vraiment forte, Ino. J'aimerais bien être comme toi. »_

_« Oh, je suis pas si forte. Pas vraiment. »_

_« Est-ce qu'on se reverra ? Tu seras toujours là ? »_

_« Oui. On est amies, non ? »_

_« Alors on sera toujours amies ? »_

_« Oui, promis. Toujours. »_

O

Sakura cligna des yeux, encore à moitié endormie. Il faisait encore sombre, ce rêve bizarre l'avait réveillée pour la troisième fois cette semaine. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir, pas vraiment. Juste… des images, des impressions.

Un jour ensoleillé, chaud, un endroit calme, des rires, une enfant, une… amie.

_Tu écloras en une magnifique fleur._

C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà entendu avant…

Avec un soupir, Sakura ferma les yeux et se blottit sous sa couverture.

Ces rêves passeraient, sans doute.

Son stupide esprit devait juste réagir à cette folie qu'était sa vie ces derniers temps.

O


	5. Conspirations

**O**

**5\. Conspirations.**

« Aïe ! »

Le garçon de seize ans qui venait juste de foncer sur Sakura eut droit à un regard noir qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un. Il baissa les yeux et rejoignit rapidement son ami.

« Ça va ? » demanda celui-ci dans un murmure anxieux.

« Oui. »

« T'es sûre qu'elle t'a rien fait ? Y en a qui disent qu'en c'en est une, tu sais. »

Sakura se contenta de secouer la tête et de quitter le couloir. Les rumeurs et chuchotements semblaient être devenus la nouvelle façon de s'exprimer ces derniers temps, aussi bien à l'école que dans les rues, partout. Les étudiants discutaient silencieusement en petits groupes fermés, en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'eux.

Dans la salle de classe, où d'ordinaire Sakura ne voyait que des adolescents luttant pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha incessant, tout le monde essayant de parler à tout le monde, il n'y avait que des jeunes silencieux, ne discutant doucement qu'avec leurs voisins ou proches amis.

Au fond, dans le coin gauche, elle repéra les héritiers, ainsi que Tenten et Lee. Leurs camarades ne leur adressaient pas la parole et évitaient de les regarder. Naruto ne faisait rien pour amuser le monde, une grande première. D'ordinaire si heureux de vivre, Kiba affichait un air bien sombre. Et Ino, toujours sollicitée par tout le monde d'habitude, n'était vue ces derniers jours qu'avec ses amis.

On nageait en pleine quatrième dimension. Un monde parallèle si semblable à celui de Sakura, mais si, si gris. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu changer si vite ?

Ou avait-ce été un lent processus que Sakura avait été incapable de remarquer ?

Ce qui ne serait franchement pas surprenant. Elle évitait généralement de trop s'intéresser à ses camarades et au monde autour d'elle.

Hatake entra dans la classe et commença immédiatement à parler.

Et Sakura découvrit que l'Académie n'était vraiment pas la même quand les idiots qui l'entouraient se montraient si silencieux et sérieux.

Non, ce n'était vraiment pas pareil.

O

« Hey, Kiba. »

Akamaru grogna doucement. Son maître, surpris, se tourna vers la petite brune qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Dina. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je viens juste chercher ma sœur. Je t'ai vu, alors je suis venue te saluer, » expliqua t-elle, un doux sourire sur son visage que son ex petit-ami ne lui rendit aucunement.

« Bonjour, Dina, » dit Naruto en apparaissant derrière son ami, Tenten et Hinata à ses côtés.

« Tu es loin de ton école, » remarqua Tenten en prenant la main de Kiba dans la sienne, sans cesser de regarder froidement l'autre jeune fille.

Ce qui ne la perturba pas le moins du monde. Elle se contenta de continuer de sourire, ses mains dans ses poches.

« Mais pas de celle de ma sœur, » répliqua t-elle tranquillement. « Je voulais prendre des nouvelles. »

« On quitte les cours, tu vois, » informa Kiba, non sans suspicion.

Hinata hocha la tête, sa voix timide s'élevant entre eux.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ah, ma sœur est là, » lança Dina sans même la regarder. « Je dois y aller. A plus. »

Ils l'observèrent partir, et Kiba fronça les sourcils.

« C'était bizarre. »

« Si elle croit qu'elle va te récupérer comme ça, cette garce ! »

« Du calme, Tenten. Je doute que c'était son plan. »

« On a tous vu qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de te sourire. Nos présences l'ont fait fuir, c'est tout. »

Akamaru était d'accord avec elle, mais Kiba savait bien qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié Dina, principalement parce qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les animaux.

« En tout cas, elle déteste toujours autant les Hyuuga, » remarqua Naruto en soupirant. « Je comprendrais jamais ces gens. »

« L'entreprise de sa famille est écrasée par Hyuuga Inc. Ils n'arrivent pas à la faire décoller face à cette concurrence. Du coup, toute la famille Mizuno a du ressentiment pour les Hyuuga. »

« Elle ne nous a jamais aimés, Neji et moi, » confirma Hinata.

Tenten haussa les épaules.

« Elle n'a jamais aimé aucun d'entre nous. C'est pour ça qu'on ne te voyait presque pas quand tu sortais avec elle, Kiba. Pas vrai ? »

« On s'était engueulés à cause de ça plus d'une fois. Je crois bien qu'elle n'a même jamais rencontré Ino et Choji. Allez, venez, on a des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de parler d'elle. »

« Ouaip ! En route ! »

O

« Sakura ! Oi, Sakura ! SAKURA ! »

Bordel.

C'était soit attendre le garçon, soit le laisser hurler son nom assez fort pour que tout Konoha l'entende.

Elle attendit.

« Salut, Sakura ! »

« Bonjour, » répondit-elle, impassible.

Pourtant, il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et marcha avec elle, comme s'ils faisaient ça tous les jours.

« Tu ne viens jamais à nos réunions du vendredi. Tu en as déjà manqué deux. »

« Je peux prendre soin de moi. »

« Personne ne peut vivre complètement seul. »

Elle était sur le point de le contredire, mais elle réalisa très vite que ce serait complètement inutile face à lui. Naruto n'était pas homme à douter de ses principes.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda t-elle plutôt, pour finir par lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il haussa les épaules.

Génial.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque, tu sais, » informa t-elle en espérant s'en débarrasser. « Je suppose que tu as des choses plus importantes à faire. »

« Tu aimes vraiment lire, hein ? Mon père aimait lire, lui aussi. Je suis plus comme ma mère pour ça. Elle ne lisait pas beaucoup. »

« Ah, » répondit-elle, principalement parce qu'elle ignorait ce qu'une personne était censée dire lorsqu'une autre personne lui parlait soudain de ses parents décédés.

Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, parce qu'il était vraiment gentil, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, de sa famille morte. Elle se fichait aussi de ces réunions stupides, d'ailleurs.

« Ça fait déjà treize ans, » murmura t-il, un peu comme s'il pensait à voix haute. Parce qu'apparemment, il était incapable de comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de passer du temps avec lui. « L'anniversaire de leur mort approche. C'est le 25 novembre. »

Les yeux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il lorsqu'elle hésita dans ses pas.

« Rien. Je pensais juste aux coïncidences. »

Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à la date, bien sûr. A cette époque, elle avait eu d'autres choses à penser. Alors c'était un choc immense d'apprendre que leurs vies avaient été irréversiblement bouleversées le même jour.

« Je m'ennuie, » gémit Naruto en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Hinata ? »

« J'étais avec elle plus tôt, mais Ko est venu la chercher. »

« Ko ? »

« Ko Hyuuga. Un cousin à je sais pas quel degré. Il est supposé veiller sur elle ou quelque chose. En tout cas, tout le monde est occupé. »

_J'en ai de la chance_, songea Sakura amèrement.

« Tu vas venir à la réunion cette semaine ? »

« Je peux te poser une question, Naruto ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous intéressez tous à moi ? »

« On s'inquiète pour toi, » répondit-il avec un sourire amical. « On sait que t'as pas de clan derrière toi pour t'aider si t'en as besoin. Si ces gars décident de s'en prendre à toi, ta famille ne pourra pas te protéger. Je sais que tu es forte, mais les amis veillent les uns sur les autres, c'est comme ça. »

Complètement abasourdie, Sakura cligna des yeux, sans savoir comment réagir à une telle déclaration.

« On s'est à peine parlés en-dehors des devoirs ces dernières années, » lui fit-elle remarquer. « On se connaît seulement parce qu'on avait Monsieur Hatake comme tuteur tous les deux en intégrant l'Académie. »

« Et alors ? Argh, j'ai faim… Où est-ce que je peux aller pour des ramen ? Hey, où on est ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tous si sûrs de pouvoir me faire confiance ? »

« Parce qu'Ino est sûre, » répondit-il, son sourire plus fin et pourtant plus lumineux, ses yeux bleus soudain sérieux.

« Ino… est sûre ? »

« Exactement. Et Ino est l'une des nôtres, et nous nous faisons confiance. Tu es importante pour elle, elle a confiance en toi et elle s'inquiète pour toi, alors nous aussi. C'est très simple, tu vois. En plus, Ino ne se trompe jamais sur les gens. Bon sang, il n'y a aucun endroit où manger dans ce coin ? »

_Yamanaka…_

_Toi, encore une fois._

_Pourquoi ?_

« Sakura ! Où est-ce qu'on va manger ? »

« On ? »

« Oh ! Oui ! Là ! Des ramen ! Je me demande si c'est bon ? Bah, personne ne peut être aussi bon chef qu'Ichiraku, mais faut tenter ! Viens ! »

Il attrapa son bras et la traîna presque jusqu'au petit restaurant.

« M-mais ce n'est même pas midi ! »

« Et alors ? Bonjour ! » salua t-il bruyamment en s'asseyant à une table. « Deux bols de votre spécialité, s'il vous plaît ! Mmh ? Sakura, assieds-toi ! »

Elle s'exécuta, trop choquée pour réagir autrement. Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de choses totalement absurdes lui arrivait tout le temps lorsqu'elle était avec l'un d'entre eux ?

Malgré tout, lorsque la nourriture arriva, l'odeur réveilla sa faim et elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le déjeuner de la veille. La soupe était bonne, elle n'en avait plus mangé de telle depuis des années. Naruto en demanda un second bol pour chacun d'eux et lui sourit.

« Je t'invite, pour une fois il me reste de l'argent. En plus, je t'ai pas vraiment demandé de m'accompagner de façon correcte. » Il rit doucement, embarrassé. « Si tu pouvais ne jamais mentionner aux autres que je t'ai plus ou moins forcée à entrer dans le restau… Kiba ne me le laisserait jamais oublier, et Lee, Ino et Tenten me tueraient pour mon manque de manières. »

« D'accord, » murmura t-elle.

Ils mangèrent en silence une nouvelle fois. Apparemment, Naruto était capable de se taire seulement lorsqu'il avait la bouche remplie. Mais même cela ne dura pas très longtemps.

« Ça fait plaisir à voir, tu sais. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as l'air mieux ces derniers temps. » Il fronça les sourcils, haussa les épaules, comme s'il essayait de trouver les bons mots sans être certain d'arriver à un bon résultat. « Tu étais toujours… je sais pas. Tu avais toujours l'air fatiguée, et menue. Pas vraiment menue, parce que tu es plutôt grande, mais… c'était comme si tu disparaissais. Tu es silencieuse, c'est vrai, mais t'avais un peu l'air malade, mais là, t'as l'air mieux. Un petit peu. Enfin, je pense. J'aime bien. »

Elle le regarda comme une andouille, incapable de comprendre si elle devait être embarrassée, ou en colère, ou blessée, ou touchée, ou… Elle ne savait pas. Il lui sourit, et c'était chaud, et sincère, et _vrai_.

Elle ne dit rien, finalement.

Et ils continuèrent à manger.

O

Etrangement, une heure plus tard, Sakura marchait toujours en compagnie de Naruto. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais quelque chose chez lui la poussait à vouloir le suivre.

Ils parlèrent un peu de leurs premiers souvenirs de l'Académie et de leur rencontre, de Sasuke aussi. Ou plutôt, il parla, car Sakura avait trop l'habitude d'être seule et était trop occupée à analyser la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Mais Naruto ne semblait en rien perturbé par le fait qu'il discutait assez pour deux.

« Et donc maintenant j'essaye de moins utiliser les clones. Tu vois, pour empêcher les gens de parler et de s'imaginer des choses. C'est dommage, je peux plus envoyer un clone faire mes corvées pendant que je joue à la console. Ce que je n'étais pas censé faire de toutes façons. »

« Ca ne te dérange pas ? » demanda Sakura soudain, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle grimaça intérieurement alors que Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux.

« Quoi ? D'être différent ? D'avoir des dons ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis né comme ça. C'est un peu comme avoir des cheveux blonds ou roux ou bruns, pas vrai ? C'est une loterie, aidée par la génétique. Mon père était blond, ma mère, rousse. Et moi, j'ai les cheveux de mon père, les traits de ma mère et leurs deux pouvoirs. Et puis, mes dons sont fun. C'est l'héritage de mes parents. Je ne regretterai jamais de les avoir. »

« Je vois, » répondit-elle, un peu jalouse de sa manière de voir les choses.

« Bien sûr, ça doit être plus dur pour des gens comme Neji et Hinata, ou comme Ino. Des gens qui sont immédiatement identifiés par tout le monde comme pouvant faire des choses extraordinaires parce qu'ils portent leur héritage sur leur corps. Sasuke, lui, était vraiment très fier d'être un Uchiha. Il adorait l'attention des gens. Neji et Hinata ont tous les deux été élevés pour rester indifférents à la manière dont les gens les regardent. Ils ont tous les deux appris à leur propre manière à y puiser leur force, et ils sont tous les deux respectés. Ou l'étaient. Et Ino… la moitié du temps je n'arrive pas à deviner ce qu'elle pense, et je la connais pas aussi bien que la connaissent Shikamaru ou Choji. On le vit tous différemment. Mais les Spéciaux n'ont pas le monopole de la différence. Tu crois vraiment que tous ces gens autour de nous n'ont pas une seule chose dans leur cœur qui les rend différents ? Je crois que nous souffrons et aimons et espérons et craignons et ressentons tous de la même manière justement parce que nous sommes tous différents à notre propre manière. Tu ne crois pas qu'au fond, nous sommes tous pareils ? »

Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle ne le put pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ce dont il parlait, pour elle ces mots n'avaient aucun sens. Il était tout simplement impossible d'être unique et pareil à tout le monde à la fois.

« J'aime être différent, et je sais que d'une certaine façon, tous mes copains aiment ça aussi. Les différences sont ce qui fait de ce monde ce qu'il est. Tu ne devrais jamais te sentir mal à cause de ça, ou laisser qui que ce soit te traiter différemment. »

« Mais n'est-ce pas exactement ce qui est en train de se passer ? Les gens vous traitent différemment parce que vous êtes différents d'eux. J'ai vu comme les autres se sont éloignés de vous à l'école. Je suppose que ce n'est pas différent en dehors. »

« Les choses sont bizarres ces temps, mais bientôt tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, » affirma Naruto en haussant les épaules. Puis il sourit. « J'ai hâte de pouvoir essayer mes nouvelles blagues sur les profs et d'enfin battre Sasuke dans un combat ! »

Vraiment, Sakura lui enviait son innocence. Ou était-ce de la naïveté ? De l'idiotie ? Peut-être que ce n'était rien de tout ça.

Peut-être que Naruto était tout simplement trop tolérant et trop plein d'espoir pour voir à quel point les gens étaient des monstres.

Comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait-il exister ?

Il était presque trop lumineux et bon pour être humain.

O

Ino prit le plateau en silence et hocha la tête pour remercier Grey Kino, l'homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années qui travaillait pour sa famille.

Elle monta au second étage lentement et s'arrêta devant la porte noire derrière laquelle se trouvait les quartiers de son oncle.

« Oncle Irake ? »

Personne ne lui répondit, mais elle put entendre des murmures et du verre qui se brisait. Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait l'atteindre avec sa voix, elle choisit le moyen de communication préféré de son clan.

_Oncle Irake ? Je t'amène ton dîner. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?_

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle put sentir l'agitation dans son esprit. Alors elle déposa son fardeau au sol et ouvrit prudemment la porte.

_Oncle Irake ? C'est moi, Ino._

_Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous, toutes ! Je m'entends pas, je m'entends pas ! PARTEZ !_

Ino posa les yeux sur lui et son cœur se brisa. Son oncle fort et fier tremblait dans un coin de la pièce, son dos pressé contre le mur, ses yeux verts pâles (les mêmes que ceux de son père) rougis par le manque de sommeil. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait ou voyait, peut-être hallucinait-il. Lorsque leur télépathie leur échappait, ils découvraient souvent de nouvelles fonctions de leur don qu'ils n'avaient jamais été capables d'utiliser lorsqu'encore sains d'esprit.

Elle calma ses propres pensées et se concentra sur lui. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire, rien qu'ils pouvaient mettre en œuvre pour l'aider. Il était trop tard.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Partez ! Laissez-moi seul ! C'est mon esprit, le mien ! S'il vous plait…_

_IRAKE ! S'il te plait, écoute-moi ! Je ne pourrai pas garder ces barrières longtemps dans ton esprit. Je voulais juste… je voulais te dire…_

_Ino ?_

_Ça ira, tu sais ? On prendra soin de toi, on…_

_Fera quoi, Ino ? T-ton père m'a empêché d'attaquer mentalement les voisins hier, m-mais vous ne pourrez pas toujours réagir à temps. Et ensuite quoi ? Bon sang…_

_Nous ne laisserons rien arriver !_

_Bien sûr, mais vous êtes humains et vous avez vos vies à vivre. Ino… Tu es encore si jeune. Et quel don incroyable tu as… J'espère… Oui, si je pouvais faire un dernier souhait, ce serait que tu vives une vie longue et heureuse, sans cette épée de Damoclès dans ton dos._

_Mon oncle…_

_Non, ne sois pas triste, princesse. Un jour, je retrouverai mon amour et mes enfants. Tu sais, j'en ai rêvé pendant des années, de les revoir. Mais te voir grandir a allégé la souffrance. Et je t'en remercie, Ino. Ah !_

_Irake ? Oncle Irake ! Reste avec moi !_

« Argh ! »

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva violemment éjectée de l'esprit de son oncle, Ino crut que sa tête allait exploser. La tempête qu'était à présent la conscience d'Irake l'empêcha complètement d'essayer de l'apaiser une fois encore, même pour un court instant.

Irake était perdu.

_Oncle Irake…_

Son appel fut perçu comme une attaque et Irake leva la main vers elle, relâchant une vague psychique qui l'envoya valser contre le mur. Elle grogna quand son dos reçut le gros de l'impact, mais elle avait heureusement eu le réflexe de protéger son esprit juste à temps.

Sonnée, sa vision floue, elle essaya de se lever et sentit des bras forts la porter hors de la pièce. Elle se tendit mais reconnut très vite son père, qui força son oncle à s'endormir puis essaya de la contacter par télépathie. Elle le laissa faire, lui montra ce qu'il venait de se passer et le rassura sur son état.

Il la déposa dans leur salon, à l'étage inférieur, sur le canapé.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle hocha la tête, reprenant enfin ses esprits.

« Bien, » affirma t-elle. « Je vais juste avoir un bleu. »

« Mmh, » soupira t-il, soulagé, mais Ino réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi épuisé. « Tu ne devrais pas retourner là-haut, Ino. »

« Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs qu'il ne va pas entrer dans l'esprit d'autres personnes ? »

« On ne le peut pas, pas si on ne se concentre pas sur lui tout le temps. Nous allons devoir le garder endormi dans ses quartiers jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution plus appropriée, ou au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on bloque son don, mais il va nous falloir un moment. »

« Je peux t'aider, » offrit-elle d'une voix murmurée.

« Je sais, et tu m'aideras. Ino… »

« Je bloquerai aussi ta télépathie lorsque le temps sera venu, » promit-elle, ses yeux bleus dans ceux, verts, de son père. « Et je t'empêcherai de blesser qui que ce soit. »

Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, mais les traits de son visage n'auraient pas pu être plus tristes.

O

Avec un immense agacement, Sakura s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de s'interroger.

Même à la bibliothèque, deux livres de médecine ouverts devant elle, elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter de penser à ce que Naruto avait dit, sur ses amis et sur leur manière de vivre et de voir les choses.

Elle ne les comprenait vraiment pas.

D'ordinaire, ça ne la perturberait pas le moins du monde, mais dernièrement elle se trouvait intriguée par des choses qu'elle ne remarquait pourtant jamais d'habitude.

Tout ça à cause de ces maudits idiots. De Naruto. De Yamanaka. De Mari, aussi.

Ils avaient tous surgi dans sa vie brusquement, après des années à être simplement des figurants.

Elle n'aimait pas ça. Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan. Son plan, c'était d'en finir avec l'Académie, les meilleures notes possibles en poche, et d'utiliser l'argent gagné pour entrer à l'Université Senju, étudier la médecine et se créer une nouvelle vie, peut-être déménager dans une autre ville une fois ses études terminées et ne plus jamais penser à Konoha.

La vie craignait et il était déjà difficile de la mener à bien, Sakura n'avait nul besoin de distractions.

Entre ces gens impossibles à éviter et ces rêves qui n'arrêtaient pas de la réveiller… Pourquoi se montrait-elle incapable de se souvenir d'eux ? Et pourquoi était-ce important ? Ils n'étaient que des stupides rêves, après tout.

O

« Sakura ? »

« Hein ? Monsieur Hatake ? »

Elle se stoppa dans ses pas, leva la tête vers son professeur et attendit. Comme d'ordinaire, elle se trouvait dernière dans la classe, et le regard de Kakashi Hatake sur elle n'inspira pas la nervosité que Sakura s'attendait à ressentir. Ces derniers temps, sa frustration semblait avoir gonflé sa confiance en elle face au regard des autres.

« Ca fait des années que je te dis de m'appeler par mon prénom. Ah, je suppose que c'est une cause perdue. »

« Vous vouliez me parler ? »

« Oui. »

Quelques secondes passèrent.

« Mais encore ? » demanda Sakura, impatiente.

« Oh, je voulais simplement savoir comment ça allait. »

« Comment j'allais… »

« Tu sais, en classe. »

Elle n'avait jamais vu cet homme si maladroit. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

« Vous avez accès à mon dossier, vous étiez mon tuteur. Je me débrouille plutôt bien. »

« C'est un euphémisme. »

« Ai-je fait quelque chose ? »

« Non, non. Tu es toujours aussi intelligente et transparente. »

Sympa. Sakura commençait vraiment à en avoir assez.

« Bon, je peux y aller ? »

« Je voulais juste savoir si des gens ont montré un intérêt pour toi dernièrement… »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Non ! Je voulais dire… »

Il se frotta une joue, embarrassé, et soupira.

Bordel. Du grand n'importe quoi. C'était quoi, ça ?

Kakashi Hatake était clairement bien plus doué pour enseigner et incarner le prof sympa et mystérieux que… ce truc qu'il essayait de faire dans cette conversation.

« Je me demandais si quelqu'un s'était montré intéressé par tes dons ou par toi dernièrement, » expliqua t-il, sa voix enfin normale, un soulagement. « De façon suspicieuse, tu vois. »

Il était très clair que ce rôle d'adulte inquiet ne lui allait pas du tout, comme le prouvait son attitude. Et cette question agaça profondément Sakura.

« Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le demander. Puis-je savoir d'où vient ce soudain intérêt ? »

« Je suis simplement inquiet. »

« Les seuls montrant un intérêt étrange pour moi sont les professeurs de cette école. Je commence à croire que vous êtes ceux dont je devrais me méfier. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »

« Je t'ai dit – »

« Ils devraient envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, vous ne savez pas mentir. Je sais que je dois être prudente, j'ai été prévenue. » _Contre mon gré… plus ou moins._ « Mais je vais finir par croire que cette école est plus dangereuse pour moi que le monde à l'extérieur. »

Le Club des héritiers, les profs, les élèves suspicieux,…

C'était une foutue conspiration !

Et ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Surtout qu'elle commençait vraiment à angoisser avec tout ça.

« Souviens-toi que nous sommes là pour te protéger, Sakura. »

Bien sûr, comme si elle pouvait leur faire confiance !

La seule chose qu'ils voyaient dans tout ça était le fait que si les Ombres posaient les mains sur elle, ils auraient un plus gros problème sur les bras. Dans leurs yeux, elle était un risque, dans les yeux des ennemis, elle était un outil ou une cible à abattre.

Super.

Au final, ça ne signifiait qu'une seule chose pour Sakura. Des ennuis.

Elle quitta la salle sans un mot de plus pour son professeur.

O

« Tu as l'air agité, » nota Danzo.

Le jeune homme près de lui retint une expression de dérision.

« Vraiment ? Il se pourrait que ce soit par ce que je le suis. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

« Patience. J'ai du mal à supporter ton insubordination ces derniers temps. N'oublie jamais ta place. »

« Oh, je sais, » sourit cyniquement l'homme de vingt-trois ans derrière le masque noir qu'il portait constamment. « Est-ce parce que j'ai les tripes de vous appeler par votre prénom ou en raison de mon inintérêt pour vos noms de code stupides que vous avez du mal à me supporter ? »

« Tu es une part importante du plan, Ekari. Mais tu n'es pas le seul. »

La pression de l'air changea dans le bureau sombre, et le jeune homme se redressa. Le silence emplit la pièce. Danzo était sérieux et Ekari savait quand la fermer.

L'atmosphère tendue fut brisée par le son de quelqu'un frappant à la porte.

« Oui ? »

Deux personnes entrèrent, toutes les deux calmes et silencieuses. La première était un homme de vingt-sept ans, les cheveux foncés, un visage rond caché derrière un masque blanc aux étranges arabesques rouges. La seconde, une fille de douze ans aux cheveux noirs et courts, ses vêtements noirs ressemblant à ceux que les deux jeunes hommes portaient eux-mêmes. Elle aussi portait un masque cachant ses traits, mais le sien arborait des courbes violettes sur fond blanc.

« Ichi, Konchu, quelles nouvelles ? »

« Notre espion à Hyuuga Inc. nous fait savoir dans son dernier message que Minako Hyuuga est extrêmement prudente. Son fils est aussi méfiant. »

« Ce n'est pas une surprise. Ce Sai donnerait des frissons à Lucifer lui-même, » soupira Ekari en repoussant une mèche blonde derrière son masque.

« Konchu, qu'as-tu appris sur Demari ? » interrogea Danzo en l'ignorant.

« Risa Demari est toujours dévouée à notre cause. Elle continuera à soutenir financièrement la Racine. »

« Nos alliés attendent, Maître, » informa Ichi de sa voix posée, tranquille. « La ville sera prête très bientôt. »

« Mes jeunes protégés doivent être remerciés pour ça. Sans eux, nous ne serions pas si proches de réussir. » Danzo ferma les yeux. « Konoha sera sauvée. »

« Ces gamins sont si facilement influençables, » sourit Ekari. « Je suis surpris de voir que de simples mots peuvent avoir quasiment le même pouvoir que ma méthode. Le pouvoir que quelques rumeurs et la peur peuvent donner est… spectaculaire. »

« J'ai vraiment échoué dans ton entraînement, » murmura Danzo avec dégoût. Il lui jeta un regard froid. « Est-ce si difficile d'étouffer ta satisfaction et ta soif de pouvoir ? »

« En parlant de tout ça, je pensais que vous vouliez nous voir travailler à trouver un nouvel hôte pour donner à votre plan ce dernier petit coup de pouce dont il a besoin pour fonctionner ? »

« J'ai quelques idées, mais les Clans sont trop méfiants ces temps-ci. La plus petite chose pourrait les mener jusqu'à nous. »

« Et pour cette fille qu'ils ont ? » demanda Ichi. « Celle que nous avions placée auprès des Hyuuga avant Sai ? »

« Nous nous en sommes chargés. Ils n'apprendront rien d'elle. »

« J'ai nettoyé son esprit, » précisa Ekari.

Ichi plissa les yeux, mais ne dit rien. Cependant, il pouvait presque sentir le sourire caché par le masque noir. Ekari le défiait de dire quelque chose devant leur maître. Mais le plus âgé des trois membres spéciaux de la Racine était bien plus respectueux que son camarade. Il ne parlerait pas librement sans y avoir été invité.

« Et les Uchiha ? » interrogea t-il, se concentrant de nouveau sur la conversation menée par Danzo.

« Nous devons les trouver avant qu'ils nous trouvent, et avant que le Cercle et l'Agence leur mettent la main dessus. Konchu ? »

D'étranges petits insectes noirs apparurent de nulle part pour voleter autour de la tête de la jeune fille.

« Ils les ont sentis au nord-est de Konoha ce matin. Il y en a trois. Les adultes, deux mâles, une femelle. »

« Très bien. Il s'agit sans doute de Fugaku, de sa sœur, Uruchi, et de leur cousine, Inabi. Ils ont dû cacher leurs derniers enfants avec Sasuke. Ichi, tu les attireras directement dans notre piège. Et souvenez-vous, je veux au moins un Sharingan intact. Pas de démonstration de pouvoir, les garçons. Si vos jeux et votre compétition interfèrent avec une mission, vous payerez. »

« Oui, Maître. »

O

« Tu as l'air fatiguée. »

« Merci, Choji, » répondit Ino, non sans sarcasme.

Le jeune homme avala une frite et lui jeta un coup d'œil désolé.

« C'était juste… Excuse-moi. »

« Il a raison, » insista Shikamaru sans se soucier de son humeur. « Tu as une sale tête. »

« Les gars, vous allez un peu loin, là. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'es vraiment pas comme d'habitude. » Choji fronça les sourcils. « Tu es malade ? »

« Je vais bien, » soupira la jeune fille. « Ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça. »

« Tu n'es pas allée faire les magasins avec Hinata hier soir. Tu as l'air crevée et tu n'as même pas remarqué que Cho porte un nouvel anneau que sa petite-amie lui a offert. Tu ne vas pas bien. »

Les yeux d'Ino se posèrent sur le bijou et elle offrit à Choji un petit sourire.

« Il est chouette. »

« Ino, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle se leva de la table, leur sourit brillamment et secoua la tête.

« Je fais juste des rêves bizarres, c'est rien. On se voit plus tard ! »

« Où est-ce qu'elle va ? » demanda Choza en apportant leurs plats à leur table dans un coin du restaurant Akimichi. « Elle n'a même pas encore mangé ! Ta mère va nous faire une crise si elle l'apprend. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas chez elle, » partagea Choji sans même un regard pour son repas. « Elle est distante ces temps-ci. »

Les yeux de son père s'assombrirent et il fronça les sourcils.

« Mmh. »

« Choza ? Tu sais quelque chose ? » interrogea Shikamaru en l'étudiant du regard. « Tu ne nous as jamais vraiment dit pourquoi vous n'êtes plus aussi proches, tous les trois. »

« Papa ? C'est Ino, tu dois nous dire si tu sais des trucs. »

Choza soupira et s'assit lourdement en face d'eux. La salle était vide puisque l'heure du déjeuner datait déjà de deux bonnes heures.

« Je suppose que je peux vous en parler maintenant. Nous, les Akimichi, nous n'avons jamais beaucoup aimé les secrets, au contraire des autres clans. »

« Comme les Yamanaka. »

« Ah, ils pourraient sûrement égaliser les Uchiha, au moins. C'est compliqué de vous expliquer clairement ce qui est arrivé à notre amitié. Je suppose qu'on pourrait dire qu'on s'est éloignés. Mais nous nous en sommes vraiment aperçus quand Ino est née. Inoichi a perdu son père lorsqu'il était jeune, vous savez. Treize ou quatorze ans. Inai a dû quitter le manoir. Je crois qu'il avait eu Inoichi assez tard. »

« Il a dû quitter le manoir ? »

« Oui. Alzheimer précoce. Il vit dans l'Institut Jinsu, un complexe privé où se rendent les personnes âgées ou les malades fortunés quand ils ne peuvent plus vivre seuls et qu'ils ont besoin de soins constants. Je crois qu'avoir Ino a rappelé à Inoichi des souvenirs de son père, et de son neveu décédé. Je me souviens qu'il était vraiment nerveux pendant la grossesse. On se moquait tous de lui. »

« C'est à la naissance d'Ino qu'il est devenu distant ? » demanda Shikamaru en s'adossant à la banquette.

« Quelques années plus tard. Nous étions déjà moins proches, mais c'est à ce moment qu'un fossé s'est vraiment creusé. Shikaku et moi étions devenus un peu trop curieux quant à certains sujets qu'Inoichi ne voulait pas aborder. Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse cacher à un Yamanaka, et il a appris que nous continuions à poser des questions. Je suppose qu'il a trouvé plus simple de garder ses distances. »

« Vous étiez curieux à propos de quoi ? » demanda Choji, si immergé dans la discussion et son inquiétude pour son amie qu'il en avait oublié sa nourriture.

« A propos de la même chose que vous. Quand vous étiez très jeunes, Inoichi est devenu de plus en plus inquiet par rapport à quelque chose, son esprit était toujours ailleurs, il avait l'air fatigué, il était sans arrêt occupé. Et il ne répondait jamais à nos questions. Une fois, nous sommes allés au manoir pour prendre des nouvelles et en savoir plus, mais Hiza nous a demandé de partir sur le champ. Elle aussi avait l'air éreintée. »

« La grand-mère d'Ino ? »

« Oui. Ino devait avoir quatre ans, je crois. Peut-être cinq. On pouvait l'entendre pleurer à l'intérieur, et quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Shikaku et moi étions en train de remonter dans notre voiture, nous avons vu sa mère partir du manoir avec elle dans ses bras. »

« Ces derniers temps, il est rare qu'on soit invités au manoir. »

« Les Yamanaka sont très prudents par nature. En tout cas, quelques semaines après notre visite avortée, Santa est mort. »

« Santa ? »

« Le cousin d'Inoichi. Il avait une vingtaine d'année de plus que nous. Au début de la cinquantaine à l'époque, je crois. Dans les mois précédant sa mort, il a été rarement vu à l'extérieur de la propriété. Il avait aussi demandé plusieurs congés sans solde. Il était dans l'Agence, et certains disaient qu'il pensait démissionner. Mais il est mort avant. »

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda Shikamaru.

« Tué en faisant son devoir, il y a treize ans. Après sa mort, Inoichi est doucement redevenu lui-même. »

« Tu crois que son attitude avait quelque chose à voir avec Santa ? »

« Je crois que ce qu'ils cachent est un secret qu'ils protègent depuis des générations, peut-être même avec l'aide d'autres personnes. Et je crois que le mieux que vous puissiez faire pour Ino est simplement d'être là pour elle. Vous trois êtes plus proches que nous l'étions. Je crois qu'un jour elle pourrait vous parler, quand elle sera prête et quand elle décidera que les secrets de son clan seront en sécurité avec vous. »

« Mais si jamais elle ne va pas bien ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, fils. Les Yamanaka prennent soin les uns des autres quoi qu'il advienne. Rien ne lui arrivera tant qu'elle aura sa famille et vous deux à ses côtés. »

Shikamaru n'était pas franchement convaincu, mais il acquiesça.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de tout ça.

O

Le garçon gesticula, mal à l'aise dans le bureau. Il se sentait petit, ridicule.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté ?

« Ah, je vois, » lui répondit le directeur de l'Académie d'une voix douce après avoir entendu sa requête. « Alors tes camarades t'envoient comme porte-parole. Un noble rôle, Raito. »

Poussé par une fierté soudaine, le regard de son directeur sur lui le faisant se sentir important, le jeune adolescent parla une nouvelle fois, sa voix plus forte. Les compliments chaleureux et le fait que son interlocuteur connaissait son nom ravivèrent son courage.

« Nous pensons que l'atmosphère de l'Académie ces derniers temps n'est pas très bonne pour nos études. Personne ne se sent vraiment à l'aise. Nous avons noté que beaucoup des délégués de classe et des membres du Conseil de l'Académie sont des Spéciaux, choisis à cause de leur ancienne popularité. Nous songeons que ce serait une bonne idée d'organiser de nouvelles élections bientôt, pour que nous ayons une nouvelle chance de choisir. »

« Je fois. C'est une sage suggestion, Raito. Je discuterai de cela avec les professeurs et nous déciderons si nous organiserons cet évènement. »

« Merci, Directeur. »

« J'écoute toujours les idées de mes étudiants. Comme tu le sais, j'ai bien conscience du problème actuel, et je suis là pour vous aider à réussir dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Pendant ce temps, je vous conseille, à tes amis et à toi, d'être prudents mais de ne pas s'inquiéter. Personne en ce monde est tout puissant. »

Raito s'inclina et quitta le bureau, ses yeux pétillants. Il se sentait fort et spécial, membre d'une force invisible, une armée secrète de gardiens destinée à protéger les étudiants et tout Konoha d'un groupe de puissants citoyens les menaçant tous.

Dans le bureau, loin du garçon qui s'éloignait, un homme laissa échapper un petit rire amusé en entrant dans la pièce par une porte dissimulée derrière un casier.

« Devrais-je vous appeler leader de l'Alliance des Communs, à présent ? Et qu'est-ce que je deviens dans tout ça ? »

Le directeur ne se tourna pas vers l'impertinent.

« Les choses progressent bien. »

« En effet. Ces gamins vous admirent et vous respectent. »

« Je suis là pour veiller sur eux, ils le savent. Ils sont précieux. Ce sont eux, le futur de Konoha. »

« Et nous, que sommes-nous ? Vous êtes attaché à votre rôle ici, à ces stupides enfants. Et qu'en est-il des Spéciaux ? Eux aussi sont vos étudiants. »

« Tu sais bien ce que je pense d'eux, » répliqua froidement le directeur. « Tu connais ton rôle et ta place. N'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, soudain tendu.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Nous sommes prêts à exécuter le plan. »

« Très bien. Je ne veux pas de problème. Pas de survivant cette fois, Ekari. »

« Bien sûr. Ce Fugaku m'a pris par surprise l'autre jour, ça ne se reproduira pas. »

« Veilles-y. »

Frustré, son maître toujours dos à lui comme s'il n'existait pas, Ekari resta en place et attendit.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je dois vous informer que vous ne contrôlez pas votre chère petite école aussi bien que vous le pensez. Certaines choses vous échappent visiblement. »

Shimura Danzo se tourna vers son agent, ses yeux plissés dans un avertissement évident.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Le gamin. C'était discret, léger, mais j'ai senti une trace psychique dans son esprit. »

« Une trace ? Quelqu'un aurait pénétré dans l'esprit de cet enfant… »

« Et il a fait quelque chose. »

« Nous avons un hors-la-loi dans le clan Yamanaka. Intéressant. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »

« Ne sois pas si impatient. Leur clan payera. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose sans tout risquer. Mais ça montre bien que j'ai raison. Il faut mettre un terme aux agissements de ces Spéciaux. Et au plus vite. »

Les yeux assombris par sa détermination, Danzo congédia Ekari.

Sarutobi et son cercle tomberaient bientôt.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines.

O


	6. Ce monde de fous

**O**

**6\. Ce monde de fous.**

« C'est vraiment bizarre. Elle est en retard. »

« Mmh. Et apparemment Sakura ne vient pas non plus. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle finira par venir, Naruto ? » lui demanda Hinata.

« J'espère. »

Tenten soupira en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Kiba.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? »

Elle ne remarqua pas l'inquiétude sur les visages de Choji et Shikamaru. Akamaru gémit.

« Non, » lui répondit Kiba. « Je suis sûr qu'elle arrive. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ils durent attendre encore dix minutes avant qu'Ino ne se montre. Et lorsqu'elle le fit, la peau pâle et le souffle court, ils comprirent immédiatement que quelque chose de terrible venait de se produire.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Hinata en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils de son salon.

« Oui. » Elle avala sa salive, chercha à contrôler sa respiration. « Désolée, mon père voulait me parler. Quelque chose est arrivée, ils ont retrouvé les derniers Uchiha morts. »

« QUOI ? »

« Où ? »

« Et Sasuke ? »

« Non, il n'y avait que les trois adultes, mais leurs corps étaient dans un sale état. Ils ont été tués, et apparemment par des Spéciaux. »

« Où étaient-ils tout ce temps ? »

« Ils se cachaient quelque part. On les a retrouvés dans cet entrepôt désaffecté à l'ouest, vous savez, celui qui doit être rasé bientôt ? On ne sait pas pourquoi ils sont allés là-bas, mais quelqu'un les y attendait, c'est certain. Ça a dû être un sacré combat, le bâtiment est complètement détruit. Ils ont eu du mal à identifier les corps. »

« Et rien sur le ou les tueurs ? »

« Non. Père dit qu'ils sont sûrement bien entraînés, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Il veut que nous soyons tous très prudents. »

« Et Sasuke ? Des nouvelles de lui ? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus, Naruto. Ils ont trouvé ses cousins il y a quelques heures, ils se cachaient en sécurité et ils ont appelé l'Agence quand ils ont compris que leurs parents ne reviendraient pas. Ils seront sous la protection de la famille royale de Suna à partir de maintenant. »

« Je peux pas y croire, » souffla Kiba. « Ils ont tous été tués ? Comme ça ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient à se cacher sans donner de nouvelles ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils cachaient ? »

« Ils voulaient attaquer les Ombres. Se venger. Mais en gardant leurs secrets, ils ont joué le jeu des ennemis et ils en ont payé le prix. S'ils avaient été trouver l'Agence et Sarutobi… Ils savaient sans aucun doute qui est derrière tout ça. Tout aurait pu être évité. »

« Les crétins ! »

Hinata secoua la tête.

« Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on sache ce qu'ils cachaient. Les Ombres savent sûrement ce que c'est. En anéantissant la menace eux-mêmes, les Uchiha s'assuraient que leurs secrets ne seraient pas dévoilés. »

« Alors c'est vrai ? Les Uchiha complotaient vraiment contre Konoha ? » souffla Tenten, abasourdie. « Pourquoi ? Fugaku Uchiha était chef de la police, tous étaient respectés. Ils avaient de l'argent, tout ce qu'ils voulaient… Pourquoi ? »

« Qui sait ? » Shikamaru croisa les bras. « Ce n'est pas important. Ils sont morts. La seule menace qui reste, c'est ces Ombres. Ils sont si sûrs de leur supériorité qu'ils ont presque agi en pleine lumière. Ça veut sûrement dire qu'ils sont proches de leur but. »

« Qu'est-ce que les agents ont appris sur leurs dons, Ino ? » interrogea Choji.

La jeune fille hésita. Son père lui en avait dit plus, sans doute, mais elle se montrait hésitante à l'idée de partager ses informations.

« Hey, il n'y a que des amis, ici, » lui rappela Kiba. « Tout ce qu'on dit reste top secret. »

Sa voix chaude sembla la détendre.

« Ils ne sont pas sûrs, mais vu l'état de l'entrepôt, ils pensent qu'il doit y avoir une personne parmi eux qui utilise un pouvoir explosif. Ça reste du domaine de la théorie, puisque les Uchiha ont sûrement utilisé leur contrôle du feu dans la bataille et peuvent être ceux derrière la destruction du bâtiment. Et… »

« Et ? » encouragea Naruto sombrement.

« Mon père m'a dit il y a quelques temps qu'il soupçonne la présence d'un télépathe parmi eux. »

« Quoi ? Une personne avec un don un peu comme le vôtre ? »

« Oui. »

« Je suppose qu'il n'en a parlé à personne d'autre, » dit doucement Shikamaru.

« Seul Ibiki est au courant. »

« Partager cette information pourrait mettre Inoichi dans une position délicate étant donnée l'ambiance actuelle de Konoha. Les gens se méfieraient de le savoir à la tête de l'Agence. Comment a-t-il su pour le télépathe ? »

« Il a senti quelque chose dans l'esprit de Sasuke après la nuit du massacre. L'Agence a aussi arrêté deux personnes qu'elle pensait être liées aux Ombres, mais leurs esprits avaient été complètement vidés de toute information utile, à un tel point qu'ils avaient même oublié bien plus que leur possible appartenance à un groupe criminel. L'un d'eux ne pouvait plus se souvenir de sa date de naissance, l'autre avait oublié jusqu'à son propre visage et son nom. »

Kiba haussa un sourcil.

« Dur. »

« Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur la télépathie mais pour que quelque chose comme ça fonctionne, le gars a dû s'approcher d'eux, non ? »

« Pas forcément, non, Naruto. La télépathie est un don très varié, du coup il est difficile de savoir ce qu'un autre télépathe peut faire ou non. Je ne suis même pas certaine de savoir ce dont les membres de ma famille sont capables ou le niveau de leur don. Si cet ennemi est spécialisé dans la manipulation d'esprits, il est impossible de dire ce qu'il peut faire. Il pourrait même être dans une autre ville, repérer sa cible télépathiquement et agir. Mais concrètement, c'est vraiment très peu probable, parce qu'il faudrait qu'il soit surpuissant pour ça. Le faire à l'échelle de Konoha serait déjà extraordinairement difficile. Mais c'est possible. En théorie. »

« Il y a vraiment des gens qui peuvent faire ça ? » murmura Tenten. « Entrer dans notre esprit et faire ce qu'ils veulent avec ? Nous faire oublier des choses, nous faire voir des choses ? Je veux dire, je sais pour les illusions comme dans les légendes sur le Mangekyou Sharingan, ou comme le don de Kurenai, mais… ça ? Des gens peuvent vraiment nous faire oublier qui on est, comme ça ? »

Ino ne leva pas les yeux vers eux.

« Oui, » murmura t-elle, sa voix tremblant légèrement, « des gens peuvent vraiment faire ça. »

« Je suppose qu'il est impossible de soigner l'esprit de quelqu'un dont les souvenirs ont été effacés ? » demanda Kiba. « Ça craint. »

« Si c'est possible, mon clan a perdu cette connaissance il y a très longtemps. Mais ce télépathe n'a aucune subtilité lorsqu'il utilise son pouvoir. Peut-être qu'il se fiche de laisser des traces. Mais quelqu'un qui aurait réellement appris à maîtriser son don aurait su comment effacer les souvenirs qu'ils voulaient voir disparaître sans toucher au reste. Il est puissant, il n'y a pas de doute, mais il n'a pas un contrôle absolu sur sa télépathie, ou peut-être qu'il ne la comprend pas très bien. »

« Comme si ses aînés ne lui avaient rien enseigné ? » demanda Hinata. « Peut-être qu'il est orphelin, ou qu'il a quitté son clan trop tôt… »

Shikamaru hocha la tête.

« Mmh, ça pourrait être une bonne explication. On doit trouver d'où il vient, comme ça nous pourrons en apprendre plus à propos du don de sa famille. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet, » affirma Choji la bouche pleine. « Aucun télépathe ne peut avoir le niveau du clan Yamanaka. »

« Et Sasuke ? Tu as dit que ton père avait senti quelque chose dans son esprit ? »

« Il a senti la trace de quelque chose, mais c'était plus un résidu d'une manipulation à laquelle il a été exposée. Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer clairement. C'est comme lorsqu'on se tient près d'un feu pendant un temps. Même plusieurs heures après, nos vêtements, notre peau et nos cheveux restent imprégnés par l'odeur. »

« Tu veux dire que Sasuke était près de quelqu'un qui a été attaqué télépathiquement ? » interrogea Shikamaru.

« C'est ce que mon père pense, oui. Et ça n'a pas été sans conséquence pour l'esprit de Sasuke. Et puis pour qu'une trace soit toujours présente en lui si longtemps après, l'attaque a dû être violente. Mais je ne sais pas si Sasuke était dans l'entrepôt ou non. »

« Et est-ce qu'Inoichi a pu identifier l'autre télépathe ? Personne dans ce pays en dehors de ton clan ne possède encore ce type de dons. Il doit venir de plus loin. »

« Il y a encore deux ou trois familles dans le monde qui ont des dons qui peuvent être considérés comme télépathiques, mais aucune n'est vraiment puissante ni ne peut faire une chose pareille. Mais qui sait ? Comme je l'ai dit, ça peut grandement varier d'une personne à une autre. »

« Si les ennemis ont quelqu'un capable de pénétrer et de manipuler les esprits comme il en a envie, les choses se compliquent sérieusement. C'est ennuyeux. »

« C'est pour ça que ces réunions sont essentielles, » rappela Hinata. « Parce qu'Ino sentira immédiatement si l'un d'entre nous a été victime d'une attaque. »

« C'est vrai, » approuva Ino. « Et je vous vois presque tous à l'école. C'est pour ça que mon père vous voulait tous informés. On doit garder les yeux ouverts, repérer toute anormalité. »

« Cette nouvelle quant aux Uchiha ne va pas apaiser les choses à Konoha, ça, c'est certain. »

O

« Salut. »

« Oh. Salut. »

Ino sourit.

« Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme, ou es-tu réellement si mécontente à l'idée que je t'adresse la parole ? »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel sans ralentir ses pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de rater son bus, elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire cet après-midi-là.

« Je suis pas d'humeur à parler. »

« Parce que ça t'arrive vraiment, parfois ? »

Il fut difficile de ne pas sourire à cette réplique.

« Tu voulais juste me saluer, ou tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? »

« J'ai été distraire ces derniers temps, alors je ne t'ai pas encore remerciée pour ton aide. Grâce à toi, j'ai cartonné en maths. »

« Je t'ai à peine aidée. »

« C'est un mensonge et tu le sais bien. »

Ino avait ses lunettes noires sur le nez, comme souvent lorsqu'elle n'était pas en classe ces derniers jours. Elle avait l'air calme, mais épuisée. Sa peau trop pâle indiquait qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir plus.

_Et depuis quand ai-je commencé à remarquer ces trucs ?_

« J'ai entendu dire qu'ils allaient organiser de nouvelles élections la semaine prochaine. Est-ce que tu es inquiète pour ton siège au Conseil de l'Académie ? Tu es vice-présidente, non ? »

Soudain bien moins relaxée, Ino haussa les épaules.

« Je l'avais vu venir. Ça n'a pas été une surprise. Le directeur a toujours suivi les désirs des élèves. »

« Il est plutôt apprécié. »

« C'est vrai. Mais c'est un homme pragmatique, il pense avec logique et intelligence, pas avec son cœur. Je ne sais pas… A chaque fois que je lui parle, je l'imagine en train de jouer aux échecs. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Je pense, oui, » répondit Sakura.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de ce que lui avait dit Naruto à propos d'Ino et de ses opinions sur les gens.

Sakura n'avait vu Danzo que quelques fois, et toujours à l'occasion des cérémonies scolaires ou lorsqu'elle avait gagné des prix grâce à son travail à l'école.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.

Sakura n'appréciait quasiment personne.

« Je ne serai pas élue cette fois, » lui confia Ino, sa voix à peine assez élevée contre le bruit de la rue. « Mais j'ai d'autres choses sur lesquelles je dois me concentrer ces derniers temps de toutes façons. Dommage pour eux, personne dans cette école ne peut rivaliser avec moi. »

« Ni avec ton humilité. »

Sakura ralentit, approchant de son arrêt de bus, et Ino l'imita. Le soleil se reflétait sur ses cheveux dorés, regroupés en une haute queue de cheval. Elle portait un jean noir, un pull bleu, un manteau et des bottes noirs. Elle était élégante. Elle était belle, et elle le savait parfaitement, car même si elle avait du maquillage sur le visage, du vernis sur les ongles et quelques fins bijoux pour agrémenter sa tenue, elle n'avait pas l'air de vraiment essayer d'être éblouissante.

Elle l'était tout simplement, et c'était déconcertant.

N'ayant aucune idée d'où lui était venue cette idée, Sakura nota qu'elles faisaient sensiblement la même taille, même si elle-même ne portait que de simples petites baskets blanches avec sa vieille jupe verte, son pull blanc et sa veste grise.

« Est-ce que tu rentres déjà chez toi ? » demanda Ino, debout près d'elle comme si elle attendait elle aussi un bus.

« Non. Je dois aller quelque part. »

« Ah. »

Ino avait l'air étrangement déçue.

Il faisait froid. La météo et le fait que les gens semblaient de moins en moins aimer traîner dans les rues faisaient que les alentours étaient calmes. Tout semblait étrange.

Ou était-ce plutôt à cause de la présence d'Ino près d'elle ?

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? » lui demanda l'autre fille.

Sakura acquiesça, non sans prudence.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu de venir à nos réunions ? A part le fait que tu les trouves ridicules. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante ? »

« J'aurais pensé que quelqu'un comme toi, qui aime autant apprendre et détenir des connaissances, aurait voulu comprendre ce qu'il se passe et en apprendre plus sur les Spéciaux. »

« Sur les dons, tu veux dire ? Il n'y a absolument rien que je veuille apprendre là-dessus, » clarifia Sakura, sans pouvoir empêcher la froideur qui pénétra dans sa voix.

« Je vois, » répondit Ino, soudain distante.

Sakura se sentit immédiatement coupable.

« Je n'ai rien contre les Spéciaux. J'en suis une, après tout. Une personne est une personne, fondamentalement, je suppose. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis curieuse ou intéressée par les pouvoirs. »

Ino garda le silence, et Sakura pouvait sentir que son regard était sur la rue, sur les quelques personnes qui se baladaient. Elle se demanda si elle venait de dire quelque chose d'insultant.

« Ca peut être un fardeau parfois, » lui dit Ino doucement après une ou deux minutes, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement grave dans sa voix. « Un fardeau lié au devoir, à l'honneur, à la dignité, aux secrets. Mais ça fait partie de qui l'on est. Et nous sommes capables de transformer ce fardeau en quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus, quelque chose d'utile, qui a un sens. Ce que nous pouvons faire ne nous définit pas, mais ce que nous faisons, ça, ça nous définit. Et ce que nous faisons avec ces dons que nous n'avons jamais demandés reflète qui nous sommes réellement, à l'intérieur. »

_Faire quoi avec quoi ?_ s'interrogea Sakura. Les Lois leur interdisaient d'user de leurs dons pour quoi que ce soit d'important, et c'était mieux ainsi pour tout le monde ! Les utiliser comment ? Comme Naruto, qui faisait le clown à l'école avec ses clones ? Comme Kiba, qui parlait à son chien toute la journée, ou comme sa sœur aînée, qui utilisait son pouvoir pour promouvoir le droit des animaux ? Comme Yamato, dont le don sur le bois lui était utile pour enseigner certains cours de sciences naturelles ? Ou comme Mitarashi, qui adorait terroriser les étudiants avec son don d'invisibilité ?

Qu'est-ce que tout cela disait à propos de ces gens, dans ce cas ?

C'était ridicule.

« Est-ce que tu as su pour les Uchiha ? » lui demanda Ino en se tournant vers elle.

Les lunettes de soleil dissimulaient complètement ses yeux étranges, et Sakura se surprit à souhaiter pouvoir être témoin des émotions qui flottaient dans ce regard bleu.

« Tout le monde a su. »

« J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler de plusieurs choses. Mais je t'en parlerai demain. »

« Quoi ? » Sakura fronça les sourcils, confuse. « Demain, c'est samedi. »

« Je sais. A Trois heures ? Ici ? Ton bus arrive. »

Sakura ne pouvait le voir, mais elle ne douta pas des mots de la jeune fille. Elle hocha la tête sans savoir pourquoi, et Ino lui sourit, un petit sourire presque timide. Presque adorable.

« Je te verrai demain, alors. »

Et elle tourna les talons, comme ça. Disparut au bout de la rue.

Le bus se gara et Sakura monta avec un soupir de dépit.

Il y avait simplement quelque chose chez Ino Yamanaka qu'elle ne pouvait résister.

C'était agaçant.

Et intrigant. Un peu. Peut-être.

Et peut-être un peu excitant, aussi.

O

La pièce était d'un ennui total. Les chansons aussi. Bon sang, tout était atrocement chiant.

Et pourtant, Sakura était toujours là, cachée dans les ombres, assise sur le dernier banc de la salle, tout au fond à gauche, derrière tous les autres spectateurs – de fiers et impatients parents qui mouraient d'ennui.

Alors qu'elle continuait d'observer distraitement le spectacle médiocre, Sakura se demanda pourquoi les gens pouvaient bien venir à ces choses s'ils trouvaient qu'elles étaient une telle perte de temps.

Elle pouvait voir une femme jeter un œil à sa montre toutes les deux minutes avant de soupirer, un homme en train de discrètement lire un roman, un autre qui jouait avec le bébé assis sur ses genoux,… Tous ces adultes, coincés dans la pénombre de cette salle des fêtes comme des enfants dans une salle de classe.

Mais… Oui. Chacun d'entre eux faisait attention à ce qu'il se passait sur scène de temps en temps, avec un sérieux bien soudain, des étincelles dans les yeux et un doux sourire aux lèvres. Alors ils se montraient attentifs, non pas parce que le spectacle était devenu brusquement meilleur, mais parce qu'ils le devaient, parce qu'ils le _voulaient_, seulement pour ces quelques minutes.

Sakura se sentait mal à l'aise au milieu d'eux tous, elle aurait été mieux dans la bibliothèque du centre-ville où elle se réfugiait toujours et où elle aurait lu et étudié tranquillement. Mais elle se trouvait dans cette salle, elle était l'un d'eux, et lorsque son temps vint, elle agit comme n'importe qui agirait dans ce genre de situations, elle se redressa et se concentra, ses yeux braqués sur la scène et sur la jeune comédienne.

Mari fit un pas en avant avec nervosité, fit ce qu'elle devait faire, et alors qu'elle chantait, ses yeux balayaient la pénombre. Elle finit par trouver le regard de Sakura. Ses yeux chocolat brillèrent, un sourire habilla son visage encore poupin, et tous purent être témoins de la joie, du soulagement et de la fierté irradiant alors de l'enfant.

Et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu en voyant une telle réaction.

Ah. Alors c'était pour ça.

Pour ça que tous ces gens étaient là. C'était pour être certains que tous ces regards nerveux et innocents trouvent des yeux familiers dans la foule. Pour voir la fierté narcissique y briller alors que les gamins jouaient et chantaient en sachant que dans la salle au moins une personne était venue pour les voir, eux et seulement eux. Pour être témoins de cet élan de confiance qui les animait lorsqu'ils les reconnaissaient dans l'assistance. Pour être le récipient de cette incroyable et si simple joie, pour voir le bonheur illuminer leurs yeux, leurs sourires, timides ou immenses.

Sakura comprenait enfin. Les gens étaient prêts à endurer deux heures de carnage sans fin pour ça.

C'était déconcertant, vraiment, qu'elle le comprenne. Oh, elle ne doutait pas que dans une demi-heure son esprit d'ordinaire si cynique expliquerait tout ça autrement, mais à cet instant, le sourire de Mari effaçait toutes ses sombres certitudes quant à l'Humanité.

« Sakura ! Tu es venue ! »

Elle sourit à Mari. L'enfant sautillait autour d'elle, excitée, encore pleine de l'adrénaline provoquée par la peur de la scène.

« Tu es prête ? On peut y aller ? »

« Ouiiiiii ! »

Elles commencèrent à avancer vers leur arrêt de bus, mais même alors qu'elles quittaient l'enceinte du bâtiment qui avait vu le spectacle scolaire se jouer, la petite fille ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer.

« Tu es venue ! Tu es venue ! »

« Oui, apparemment. Je ne t'avais pas dit que je viendrais si je pouvais ? Je ne mens pas, tu sais ça. »

« C'est vrai ! Est-ce que tu as vu Yakiko tomber ? Oh ! Est-ce que tu aimes ma robe ? C'est maman qui l'a faite, tu sais ! Elle a travaillé dur toute la semaine pour la finir ! »

« J'ai vu. C'est très gentil de sa part. »

« J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là. »

« Elle était désolée de ne pas pouvoir venir, non ? C'est ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour. »

« Oui. Elle travaille. Elle travaille tout le temps l'après-midi. Et on a besoin de l'argent. » Mari réafficha très vite son immense sourire. « Toi, tu étais là ! Merci ! Merci ! Tu as aimé ? »

« C'était sans intérêt, » répondit Sakura honnêtement. Mais en voyant l'expression de l'enfant, elle décida qu'un petit mensonge ne pouvait pas faire de mal. « Mais toi, tu étais très bien. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Merci ! Je suis si contente que tu sois venue ! »

« Ah ? J'avais pas remarqué. »

Son sarcasme lui passa carrément au-dessus de la tête.

« Si, je suis contente ! »

Mari lui prit la main et lui sourit encore une fois, faisant presque rougir Sakura. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un si heureux de la voir, de lui parler, de la connaître et d'avoir son attention. C'était plutôt bizarre, et un peu inquiétant.

« Sakura ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que c'est comme ça d'avoir une sœur ? »

Sakura fronça les sourcils, baissa le regard sur Mari qui avait la tête levée vers elle avec curiosité et timidité.

« Quoi ? »

« Ça doit être un peu comme ça d'avoir une grande sœur, non ? » La petite fille, embarrassée soudainement, baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. « Tu joues avec moi, tu m'aides pour mes devoirs, tu m'aides quand j'ai des ennuis, et tu me disputes quand je suis pas assez prudente. Et tu es venue aujourd'hui. Est-ce que c'est comme ça d'avoir une sœur ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » murmura Sakura, ce sentiment chaud qui l'avait envahie en voyant Mari si heureuse se dissipant de seconde en seconde.

« Tu ne sais pas ? » interrogea la petite, surprise.

« Mais je crois qu'avoir une jeune sœur doit être un peu comme ça, oui. »

Mari releva la tête pour attraper son bras avec joie et affection. Son visage rayonnait de plaisir.

Sakura rit un peu en voyant une telle réaction. La voir si bien, si libre et joyeuse semblait tout lui faire oublier.

Ça lui faisait oublier les bleus qui guérissaient peut-être sous les vêtements de Mari.

Ça lui faisait oublier la colère, la rancœur, l'anniversaire qui approchait à grands pas.

Ça lui faisait presque oublier que chaque fois qu'elle avait cherché dans le public un visage familier elle n'en avait trouvé aucun. Qu'elle était la seule dans la classe dont la mère n'avait jamais pris la peine de se déplacer pour les spectacles, les cérémonies ou les réunions.

Mais dans les yeux de Mari, elle n'était pas cette enfant seule. Elle n'était pas étrange, Spécial, pauvre, asociale. Elle n'était pas la meilleure élève, la fille sans ami, celle qui était timide et muette, la Première, et encore moins un risque ou un outil.

Dans les yeux de Mari, elle était Sakura, et elle était géniale, et cool, et c'était inexplicable, c'était merveilleux.

C'était terrifiant, aussi, en un sens.

Pourtant, le sourire de cette petite fille était la plus belle chose qu'elle avait jamais vue.

Et bon sang, cette pensée était si mielleuse qu'elle lui colla presque un mal de tête.

O

Ino était nerveuse. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi, mais elle l'était.

Après un moment ridiculement long, elle quitta sa salle de bains, vaguement satisfaite de son apparence, et essaya de respirer calmement.

Elle était épuisée. Contrôler la télépathie de son oncle ces derniers jours avait été difficile et elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Ino et son père avaient chacun leur tour veillé sur Irake, usant de leur don pour stopper tout possible problème psychique.

Le voir si faible, si malade… Il souffrait tellement. C'était terrible d'entendre ses cris et ses gémissements pleins de douleur. Il ne pouvait plus parler, ne pouvait plus penser clairement.

Mais ça finirait bientôt. Il était à présent si faible que son don baissait en intensité. Ce soir-là, Inoichi et Ino placeraient un verrou définitif sur la télépathie d'Irake. Incapable de faire appel à elle, il ne serait plus une menace pour quiconque. Et si les choses se déroulaient correctement, il récupérerait une partie de ses facultés, il serait de nouveau capable de parler et de marcher, peut-être même de penser normalement.

Mais il ne serait plus jamais le même.

Peut-être… Oui. Peut-être qu'il devrait quitter le manoir.

Mais c'était mieux que la mort. N'est-ce pas ? Beaucoup des ancêtres d'Ino n'avaient pas survécu au verrouillage de leur télépathie. Ça avait été avant qu'ils ne trouvent un moyen d'améliorer la méthode. Avant qu'ils comprennent finalement comment bloquer la partie de l'esprit contenant les clés du don sans tuer le sujet. Mais même à présent, l'opération n'était pas parfaite. Oh, ils survivaient, mais…

Enfin.

Inutile de songer à ça. Irake ne voudrait pas qu'elle réfléchisse comme ça.

Ino prit une grande inspiration et observa son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre. Elle avait choisi des vêtements simples, et ses cheveux étaient retenus dans un chignon rapidement fait.

Et pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? C'était juste Sakura. Elle allait juste retrouver une amie, alors pourquoi était-elle aussi anxieuse ?

Elle quitta la propriété rapidement, sans chercher à retenir son soupir soulagé. Il était triste de constater à quel point son foyer était devenu une prison ces derniers temps. Se trouver dans le manoir et faire face au chaos psychique qu'Irake y faisait régner, au silence de son père, à sa mère qui l'évitait et au regard honteux d'Idaiki…

C'était trop.

Quand enfin Ino s'assit sur un banc, ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et ses mains dans ses poches, elle s'occupa en écoutant distraitement les pensées des gens alentour, avant d'arrêter après un temps. Du moins, elle arrêta d'écouter, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas cesser d'entendre.

Elle avait tant attendu ce moment. Sakura ne se rappelait pas de leur amitié juvénile, mais Ino n'avait jamais oublié. Elle se souvenait des jeux innocents, des rires, des conversations. Elle se souvenait des promesses aussi.

Sakura avait été une petite chose fragile alors. Une fillette trop petite et triste, toujours seule, la tête baissée, des larmes sur les joues dès qu'un idiot se moquait d'elle, le rouge aux joues dès qu'un professeur lui adressait la parole. Elle avait toujours été distante, à éviter tout le monde nerveusement.

Ino n'avait pas cherché à pénétrer son esprit, bien sûr. A l'époque, elle avait ignoré qu'elle pouvait le faire. Mais c'était arrivé, et dans les rêves de Sakura, elles avaient formé une amitié, ce genre d'amitiés fortes que seuls les enfants pouvaient en former en si peu de temps. Ino avait essayé de lui redonner confiance, de l'aider, et peut-être que Sakura n'avait pas oublié ces conseils, au fond, parce qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer après ça, avait cessé d'être une victime pour devenir la fille silencieuse et distante à laquelle personne ne parlait vraiment, mais que tout le monde respectait. Elle s'était montrée fière de son intelligence, aussi.

Mais elle ne s'était jamais souvenue des rêves, et Ino ignorait si elle devait en être soulagée, ou attristée.

Elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque quelqu'un s'assit sur le banc à côté d'elle sans qu'elle ne le sente arriver. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Sakura l'observer étrangement. Elle s'était assise à l'autre bout du banc, et portait un vieux jean et des baskets noires qui semblaient prêtes à tomber en morceaux.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que la famille de Sakura manquait d'argent. Elle avait toujours eu peu de vêtements différents, n'avait pas de bijou en dehors de sa montre et, dernièrement, de cette perle verte en plastique glissée sur un cordon noir qu'elle portait au poignet. Elle avait toujours le même sac à dos depuis son entrée à l'Académie et ne mangeait jamais grand-chose au déjeuner.

Ino, en tout cas, avait noté toutes ces choses. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait gardé un œil sur Sakura toutes ces années. Mais elle avait toujours su qu'un geste de sa part serait vu au mieux de façon suspicieuse par l'autre fille. Elle se souvenait encore très vivement de la fois où elle avait essayé de donner à Sakura sa part de dessert lorsqu'elles avaient onze ans. Pas la peine de préciser que ça ne s'était pas très bien passé.

« Alors, je suis là. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? » demanda finalement Sakura de ce ton un peu abrupt qu'elle utilisait toujours lorsqu'elle était agacée.

Ce qui arrivait très souvent, d'ailleurs.

Alors Ino sourit, montrant tout son amusement.

« Parler. Est-ce trop demander ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque Sakura croisa les bras, renfrognée.

« Viens, allons dans un endroit plus calme. »

Elle se leva et attendit Sakura avant de marcher en direction d'une autre partie de la ville. Le manoir se situait plutôt loin du centre-ville, dans le vieux district nord, quartier historique considéré comme la zone riche de la ville. Autour étaient implantées plusieurs rues pleines de bureaux et d'entreprises. A l'ouest, des lotissements tranquilles et récents pour la plupart. Choji, Shikamaru et Tenten vivaient dans ce coin-là. A l'est, encore des quartiers pleins d'habitations, où vivaient Neji et Kiba. Les propriétés de la famille d'Hinata et des Uchiha étaient situées au nord, et Naruto et Lee vivaient plus au centre. La plupart du temps, puisqu'une grosse part de la population travaillait au centre-ville et dans les quartiers alentours mais vivaient en périphérie, il était très difficile de circuler au cœur de Konoha à certaines heures de la journée. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était souvent plus avantageux de faire de grands détours pour se rendre d'un côté à l'autre de la ville, et ça prenait souvent moins de temps que d'essayer de couper par le centre.

Quant au district sud… On ne l'appelait pas vraiment le District Poubelle pour rien. Ces dernières décennies l'avaient vu accueillir des habitants de plus en plus démunis. Il était composé de hauts immeubles gris dans lesquels des douzaines de familles vivaient dans des appartements de tailles variées. La réputation sombre de l'endroit faisait que les gens ne s'aventuraient que rarement là-bas sauf s'ils étaient à la recherche de distractions peu avouables, comme certains plaisirs, certains clubs ou certains produits. Le district sud était de loin le plus petit, mais il était toujours au cœur des débats politiques et des élections, comme c'était le cas ces temps-ci à Konoha, le temps de Sarutobi à l'Hôtel de Ville touchant à sa fin.

L'Académie était la seule école située au centre-ville. L'école aux feuilles était plus proche du nord de la ville, le Collègue du rocher dans la partie est.

« Où va-t-on ? » demanda Sakura après plusieurs minutes.

Elles se dirigeaient du côté est du centre.

« Je connais un endroit. »

Sakura la suivit en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à un grand immeuble de verre dans lequel elles entrèrent rapidement. Puis Ino la mena jusqu'à l'ascenseur qu'elles ne quittèrent qu'au vingt-neuvième étage. Le couloir était sombre, mais Ino savait exactement où elle allait.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre que nous avons le droit d'être ici, Yamanaka ? C'est un bâtiment privé. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elles n'étaient pas supposées être là, mais Ino savait qu'aucun des résidents ne les trouveraient. Elle guida Sakura jusqu'à une volée d'escaliers qu'elles grimpèrent avant qu'elle ne se débarrasse habilement des chaines qui maintenaient la porte fermée.

Une fois sur le toit, Ino sourit. Il faisait encore plus froid là-haut, le ciel était gris, mais elles avaient devant elles une vue magnifique de Konoha. Elles pouvaient tout voir. Les bois entourant la ville au nord et à l'ouest, les montagnes plus loin derrière le district sud. La vallée s'offrait à elles, ainsi que la cité entière.

Mais le panorama ne semblait pas intéresser Sakura, ce dont Ino n'était pas vraiment surprise. La jeune fille avait la plupart du temps l'air de s'ennuyer profondément.

« Bon, nous y sommes. Alors ? »

Ino soupira doucement et lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle aurait déjà su si elle avait été là lors de la dernière réunion du groupe. Elle observa la façon dont le visage de Sakura ne trahit rien de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à l'entente de ces informations, mais ses yeux verts, eux, s'écarquillèrent de curiosité, de suspicion et d'incrédulité.

« Et vous ignorez toujours où se trouve Sasuke ? »

« Oui. Ça fait des mois qu'il ne nous parle plus. »

« Je suis désolée, mais vous êtes sûrs qu'il est vivant ? »

« Je me suis demandée la même chose. Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. Qui peut l'être ces derniers temps ? »

Sakura croisa les bras, l'observant étrangement pendant quelques secondes. Pourquoi la regardait-elle ainsi tout à coup ? Ino essaya de ne pas réagir, mais elle était mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda finalement l'autre fille, comme si sa contemplation l'avait menée directement à cette question banale.

« Hein, quoi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? »

« Je te l'ai dit. Je ne veux pas que tu restes dans l'ignorance. »

« Beaucoup de gens ignorent tout ça. »

« Mais ils ne sont pas en danger. »

« Tu n'es même pas certaine que je le sois. »

« Je ne veux pas prendre le risque. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » demanda Ino, laissant sa frustration prendre le dessus. « On est juste inquiets ! L'un de nos amis pourrait être mort, on ne veut pas en perdre un autre. »

Une nouvelle fois, Sakura l'observa, mais cette fois-ci, elle semblait perdue, coincée entre hésitation, méfiance et réluctance. Puis elle finit par soupirer, et son corps se relaxa progressivement.

« Wow, » commenta Ino doucement. « Si dur, hein ? »

« Quoi ? »

« D'accepter notre amitié, » sourit l'héritière.

Sakura rougit.

« La ferme, » maugréa t-elle.

C'était plutôt adorable, et Ino s'en amusa ouvertement.

« Il était temps. »

« Tu pousses un peu. Je suppose que je devrai vous supporter tous pendant un moment. »

« Sympa. Merci. »

« Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi susceptible ? »

« Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi critique ? »

Pendant une seconde ou deux, elles se défièrent du regard, mais Ino ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle se serait attendue à beaucoup de choses venant de Sakura face à sa réaction, mais pas ce regard qu'elle posa sur elle.

C'était de l'émerveillement qu'elle pouvait percevoir dans ses yeux verts, et c'était de l'inquiétude qui les assombrissait et effaça le sourire d'Ino.

« Tu as l'air vraiment fatiguée, » nota Sakura calmement, sans réelle émotion dans la voix.

Ino, stupéfaite, se demanda si elle était devenue une si faible actrice et si tous pouvaient à présent voir derrière ses masques.

« Non. Je… » Sa gorge se serra, le mensonge lui était difficile lorsque ces yeux plongeaient dans les siens comme ça. Elle dut tourner la tête, poser le regard sur la ville, même si elle savait bien que Sakura ne pouvait le voir. « Je vais bien. »

Et Sakura n'insista pas. Elle accepta le mensonge pour ce qu'il était. Elle se tourna vers le ciel, et Ino ne put résister à l'envie de la regarder. Même s'il lui manquait deux ou trois kilos, Sakura était une belle jeune femme sans même faire d'effort. Elle avait l'air de l'ignorer, d'ailleurs. Ses cheveux brillaient presque dans la faible lumière de cette fin d'après-midi nuageuse, ses yeux avaient une couleur peu habituelle, un éclatant vert pâle, sa peau était parfaite, elle était grande et son corps athlétique. En plus de ça, elle était brillante, vive d'esprit, forte mais étrangement vulnérable, amusante. La plupart du temps, elle apparaissait jeune aux yeux d'Ino, en raison de ses réactions face au monde et aux gens, mais parfois il y avait quelque chose d'ancien dans ses yeux, et Ino comprenait ça aussi.

Elle était intriguée, et elle ignorait pourquoi, en dehors du fait qu'elle ne pouvait lire ses pensées.

« Sakura ? » appela t-elle avec hésitation, ses yeux sur Konoha une nouvelle fois.

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais, ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce garçon, à l'Académie, il y a quelques semaines… Je… » Ino ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour été aussi nerveuse. L'une des règles de son clan était de ne jamais évoquer leurs dons, et c'était pour une bonne raison. Et si Sakura paniquait ? « Je voulais te remercier. Tu… aurais pu me dénoncer, et ça se serait mal terminé pour moi. Surtout vu le contexte actuel. »

Elle pouvait sentir les yeux de Sakura sur elle mais n'osa pas tourner la tête.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aurais dénoncée. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait, de toutes façons ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai entendu et j'ai réagi. Ce n'est pas que je ne contrôle pas ma télépathie ! C'est juste… arrivé. »

Un silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Sakura, une curiosité innocente dans la voix.

« Je crois que j'ai modifié son souvenir des évènements de ce jour-là. C'était la première fois que je faisais ça. Mais apparemment… apparemment il va bien, alors… »

« Tu m'as protégée. Tu fais ça tout le temps, protéger les gens. Tu devrais penser davantage à toi-même. »

Ça ressemblait à une accusation. Froide et dure.

« C'est difficile de ne pas compatir. Tu ne t'en fais jamais pour personne ? »

« Je m'inquiète pour certaines personnes. Les autres… »

Elle haussa les épaules, et Ino fronça les sourcils. Il y avait une part d'elle extrêmement triste de voir une expression si cynique habiller le visage de Sakura.

« Ils ne sont pas si mauvais, tu sais. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. Les gens sont des anges. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Personne n'est innocent. Mais ce n'est pas parce que les gens ont des défauts qu'ils sont mauvais. »

« C'est drôle, » commenta Sakura en se tournant vers elle. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais, vraiment convaincue que les gens sont tous précieux ou importants ou un truc du genre. Je ne te pensais pas idéaliste. »

Ino sourit tristement. Vraiment, elle était habituée aux regards des autres, aux certitudes qu'ils pensaient avoir quant à elle, la plupart du temps erronées. Mais ça faisait partie du jeu, non ? La perfection n'existait pas, et elle supposait que les gens étaient naturellement confus quant à leurs congénères. Ça devait être difficile de vraiment voir les gens comme elle les voyait sans entendre leurs pensées.

Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Ino voulait qu'un autre la voit _vraiment_. Et elle voulait que cet autre soit Sakura, et qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne vivait pas dans un monde si sombre, parce qu'Ino trouvait ça tragique qu'une fille si brillante soit si amère.

« Je ne le suis pas. Idéaliste, je veux dire. Je sais, simplement. Je connais les humains. Les meilleurs, lumineux et profondément bons, et les pires, ceux qui sont si noirs et tordus que tout ce que tu veux faire face à eux, c'est vomir, partir te cacher et pleurer. Mais tu sais, ceux-là sont relativement rares. La plupart d'entre eux sont comme nous. Ni bon, ni mauvais. Ils sont tous un peu cassés à l'intérieur, certains un peu plus que d'autres. »

Sakura l'observait, et pour une fois sans une once de méfiance. Elle cligna des yeux lentement, et Ino vit un véritable sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il était tout petit, certes, mais il était là.

« Tu es bizarre, » affirma t-elle, et pour la première fois de sa vie Ino prit ces mots pour un compliment.

« Quand on voit qui parle… » répliqua t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

« Non, vraiment. Ou peut-être que tu es juste aveugle. »

« Moi ? » Ino rit un peu, amusée bien malgré elle par l'ironie. « Je peux te montrer. Viens-là. »

Avec une suspicion renouvelée, Sakura s'avança pour se tenir près d'elle au bord du toit. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et plongea son regard vers la rue en contrebas, imitant Ino.

« Tu vois ? Cette femme en noir qui traverse la rue, là ? »

« Je crois, je ne peux pas dire si c'est bien une femme d'ici. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ? »

Sakura fronça les sourcils pour mieux voir la silhouette.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« S'il te plait. »

« Je ne la vois pas bien, mais elle a l'air bien habillée. Et elle porte une mallette, non ? Elle marche très vite. Peut-être qu'elle est au téléphone avec un collègue et qu'elle le harcèle sur un dossier. Elle doit vivre seule et ne doit penser qu'à son travail, que rien n'est plus important que ça. Le peu de temps qu'il lui reste, elle le passe à dépenser son argent dans des boutiques hors de prix ridicules. Contente ? »

« Elle est bien au téléphone, mais elle parle à la nourrice de ses enfants. Elle en a deux, et elle est inquiète pour sa fille de six ans qui est malade et qui est en ce moment même à l'hôpital pour une chimiothérapie. C'est pour ça qu'elle est pressée. Elle veut la rejoindre au plus vite. Elle élève sa fille et son fils de quatre ans seule, le père est mort durant la seconde grossesse. Elle est en train de s'effondrer sous les responsabilités et la peur, mais elle reste forte pour ses enfants, pour les protéger. Elle est terrifiée à l'idée de perdre sa fille, elle se sent seule et perdue. » Ino ne rencontra pas le regard stupéfait de Sakura et lui indiqua une autre silhouette. « Et cet homme, là ? »

« Le grand-père ? Il a une canne, non ? » Sakura hésita. « Je ne sais pas. Il a l'air… vieux. Il avance mal. Et il a l'air un peu agité, il fait des gestes. Peut-être qu'il est sénile. Il a l'air d'éviter tous ceux qu'il croise, regarde. »

« Il perd un peu la tête, mais rien de grave. Il est plus excentrique qu'autre chose. Il parle seul parce que ça l'aide à garder les idées claires. Et oui, il est un peu asocial, » confirma Ino, amusée par les pensées grincheuses du vieil homme. « Là, il se rend chez le fleuriste à l'angle de la rue, comme il le fait chaque semaine. Il va acheter un bouquet de fleurs pour son épouse. Ils sont mariés depuis cinquante-sept ans. Ils n'ont pas eu d'enfant, mais elle reste la personne la plus importante dans son cœur. Il l'aime toujours. Oh, il est inquiet. Elle ne va pas très bien ces derniers temps. »

Sakura la regardait toujours.

« Okay, je suis intriguée. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Comment tu le sais ? »

« J'écoute simplement. »

« Tu écoutes ? Tu veux dire… »

« C'est drôle, » confia Ino avec un petit sourire bien faux. « Les gens se méfient souvent des télépathes, mais aucun ne se demande vraiment ce que ça implique. Ils font des suppositions, mais ils n'y croient jamais, parce qu'ils ne les aiment pas. Les gens sont comme ça, tu vois ? Lorsqu'ils n'aiment pas quelque chose, ou lorsqu'ils ont peur, ils arrêtent simplement d'y penser et ils l'oublient. »

Sakura s'était tendue, mais Ino se trouvait étrangement calme, sereine même. C'était libérateur de parler ainsi, librement, sans semi vérités ou règles comme avec Shikamaru, Choji ou son clan.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » précisa t-elle en observant le soleil baisser. « Je ne peux pas lire tes pensées. Même si je le voulais, ton esprit est… Je ne sais pas. Complètement fermé, disons. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas » expliqua Ino. « Je peux les entendre, chacune de leurs pensées à tous, même si je n'en ai vraiment pas envie. C'est comme… être forcée d'écouter une radio que tu ne peux jamais éteindre, tu peux seulement essayer de baisser le son, un tout petit peu, et l'ignorer. Je ne peux pas entendre toutes les pensées d'autres télépathes comme mon père ou mes oncles parce que nous savons comment nous protéger. Des gens comme ma mère, ma grand-mère ou Shikamaru et Choji qui ont passé des années à mes côtés ont appris à me tenir loin de leur esprit. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais ça fonctionne la plupart du temps. Toi… je ne sais pas. Tu es la seule personne que j'ai rencontrée qui peut faire ça. »

« Je ne fais rien. »

« Exactement. C'est naturel, ton esprit se protège tout seul. Je ne peux même pas faire ça avec mon pouvoir. Mais toi… Non seulement je ne peux pas entendre tes pensées, mais je ne peux même pas les sentir, ou sentir ta présence. Je sais que tu détestes en parler, mais je pense que ça vient de ton don. »

« Tu as vu ce que je peux faire. Je doute fort qu'une espèce de bouclier psychique ait un lien avec une force décuplée. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je le comprenais. J'ai seulement dit que c'était la seule explication. »

« Peut-être que ton don n'est pas sur la bonne fréquence ou quelque chose. »

Ino sourit, amusée.

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Dans mon clan, je suis la seule avec cette capacité. Mon père et mon oncle ne peuvent pas lire les pensées comme moi, pas comme ça. Je suis juste… née comme ça. »

« Donc ça te dérange de ne pas pouvoir entrer dans mon esprit. »

Cette fois-ci, Ino rit, un rire fatigué et las. Elle ne put s'en empêcher.

« Non, » dit-elle finalement, se tournant enfin vers Sakura. Elle ne vit ni peur ni dégoût dans ses yeux ou sur son visage, à son extrême soulagement. « Non, c'est pas ça. Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne sais pas si d'autres gens comme toi existent, mais… tu es… pour les gens comme moi, si d'autres gens comme moi existent, vous êtes spéciaux. Précieux. Etre près de toi est comme une fenêtre sur la normalité, tu vois ? C'est effrayant aussi, un peu, mais c'est un soulagement de ne pas avoir à entendre ce que tu penses en ce moment, sur la situation, la météo, sur ton estomac perturbé, tes peurs, tes convictions, ou sur moi. C'est comme… comme si j'étais constamment confinée dans une pièce pleine de gens discutant sans arrêt, et soudain tout est calme, tout est plus silencieux. Enfin, aussi silencieux qu'un endroit comme Konoha peut l'être pour moi. Mais être sur ce toit, ça aide. La distance aide. »

Finalement, Sakura hocha la tête, comme pour accepter son explication.

« Alors ça veut dire que tu ne peux pas entrer dans mon esprit pour changer mes souvenirs ou bidouiller quelque chose d'autre. C'est un soulagement. »

« Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille ! »

« Je plaisantais. »

« Oh. Euh, désolée. »

« C'est rien. Je comprends pourquoi tu pourrais être sur la défensive, surtout si tu peux entendre les pensées de tous ces idiots constamment. »

Embarrassée, Ino haussa les épaules et tourna son attention vers les montagnes. Les yeux de Sakura sur elle semblaient provoquer d'étranges réactions dans son corps et son esprit. Elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer ça, mais au moins Sakura ne s'était pas enfuie en courant ni ne l'avait accusée des pires crimes.

« Je me demande comment tu fais pour éviter de tous les frapper, » continuait Sakura.

Ino grogna presque de frustration.

« Oh, Sakura, tu as complètement raté le but de ma démonstration, » se plaignit-elle.

« Quoi ? Sur les gens ? Pitié. »

« Pourquoi les détestes-tu tellement ? »

« La vraie question est pourquoi ne les détestes-tu pas ? Tu es celle qui peut entendre toutes leurs pensées haineuses. Et ne me dis pas qu'ils ne pensent pas d'horribles choses sur toi ou ton don, je ne te croirais pas. »

« Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'y pensent pas, c'est pourquoi ils pensent ainsi. Ils ne sont pas parfaits, personne ne l'est, mais ils ne sont pas mauvais ou méchants, ils sont juste inquiets. »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse. Imagine si tu te retrouvais dans une pièce avec eux tous, et s'ils savaient ce dont tu es capable, s'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans être condamnés, que crois-tu qu'ils feraient, tous ces gens que tu n'arrêtes pas d'aider et de défendre ? »

Ino aurait pu en rire. En rire, ou peut-être en pleurer.

Mais elle se contenta de murmurer la vérité.

« Ce ne sont pas eux qui m'effraient. »

Et Ino réalisa alors, sur ce toit à cet instant, que Sakura et elle étaient très similaires en réalité, en dépit de tout, leur passé, leur enfance, leurs convictions. Au final, toutes les deux étaient terrifiées.

Seulement, ce sentiment prenait sa source dans deux choses très différentes.

Sakura n'avait confiance en personne et se méfiait du monde entier.

Ino ne se faisait pas confiance et se méfiait de sa télépathie.

Elle savait bien qu'un jour elle perdrait le contrôle de son esprit. Et elle pouvait même perdre le contrôle avant cela, n'importe quand, vraiment, comme lorsqu'elle avait voulu aider Sakura et avait fini par modifier la mémoire d'un gamin.

Elle avait dû se trahir avec ces mots, ou son ton, ou son expression, ou _quelque chose_. Parce qu'il y avait une nouvelle émotion dans les yeux de Sakura, quelque chose de brûlant mais d'incroyablement doux aussi. Un étrange frisson secoua le corps d'Ino, et elle fit presque un pas en arrière lorsque Sakura s'approcha d'elle et tendit les mains vers son visage.

Figée, Ino la laissa prendre ses lunettes de soleil et les lui retirer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsque la main de l'autre fille caressa sa joue dans le mouvement, et elle l'observa nerveusement, clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière soudaine.

Sans un mot, Sakura lui tendit ses lunettes, et Ino les prit tout en essayant vaillamment de cacher son embarras. Elle avait du mal à regarder Sakura dans les yeux, surtout lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que cette étrange émotion dans son regard vert n'avait pas disparu.

« N'étais-tu pas celle qui demandait à cette fille de faire face au monde fièrement ? » lui demanda finalement Sakura, sa voix douce contre la brise de cette fin d'après-midi. « Et puis il fait presque nuit. Tu vas trébucher et tomber avec ces lunettes sur le nez. Et j'aime tes yeux. »

Ce dernier commentaire fit rougir Ino un peu plus. Et elle pensa voir du rose sur les joues de Sakura également, mais elle n'en fut pas certaine, parce qu'il commençait effectivement à faire sombre.

Depuis quand Sakura était-elle si audacieuse ?

Comme elle aurait aimé entendre ses pensées à cet instant !

Elle était complètement perdue. Elle ne comprenait même pas ses propres réactions.

« Tu sais, » commença t-elle lentement, « pour quelqu'un qui prétend se moquer de tout, tu es vraiment – »

« Oh, tais-toi, » l'arrêta Sakura avec un froncement de sourcil bougon.

« Quoi ? » sourit Ino. « C'est vrai. Tu as aidé ce garçon dans la ruelle, j'étais là, tu sais. »

« Je t'en prie, c'est arrivé une fois. Je n'en fais pas une habitude, » maugréa l'autre jeune femme, mais Ino eut la sensation qu'elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité.

Elle mit ses lunettes dans sa poche et était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque l'estomac de Sakura gargouilla.

« Désolée. J'ai juste pris un léger petit déjeuner ce matin. »

Ne sachant pas comment sa proposition serait perçue, surtout en prenant en compte la réaction excessive de Sakura au café quelques semaines auparavant, Ino hésita quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

« Est-ce que je peux t'inviter à manger ? » demanda t-elle, avant de s'expliquer nerveusement. « Je dois être rentrée à huit heures, mon père et moi devons faire quelque chose, mais jusque-là… Et bien, je suis sure qu'ils ne rentreront pas pour le dîner, alors… »

Sakura était visiblement partagée. Elle hésita, mais finalement elle hocha la tête.

« D'accord. »

« Super ! Je connais un endroit calme dans le coin qui sert tôt. Viens, suis-moi. »

Ino les mena jusqu'à un petit établissement discret, juste assez grand pour éviter que les gens ne fassent trop attention à elles, et dans lequel elle savait qu'elles trouveraient un peu de tout parce qu'elle ignorait ce que Sakura appréciait ou non manger. Ino avait davantage l'habitude des restaurants plus haut de gamme avec sa famille, mais elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec ses amis, moins fortunés que son clan. Son préféré restait le restaurant Akimichi, mais il était loin et Ino voulait qu'elles ne soient pas dérangées.

Elle se sentait étrangement possessive lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sakura. Et c'était nouveau.

Et ces sensations dans son ventre…

C'était un peu comme si elle avait un rendez-vous.

OH.

_Oh._

Mais Ino était humaine elle-même, et comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt à Sakura, les humains avaient tendance à occulter ce qui les inquiétaient.

Néanmoins, alors qu'elles attendaient leurs plats en discutant tranquillement, facilement, Ino ne peut s'empêcher de noter à quel point Sakura était belle sous la lumière basse du restaurant, surtout quand elle était détendue ainsi, ses joues un peu colorées, ses yeux verts pétillant alors qu'elle souriait.

A quel point tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elles pouvait disparaître, ne laissant que Sakura avec Ino. Et peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle devait vraiment se concentrer sur Sakura et la conversation pour avoir une chance de deviner ce que l'autre fille avait à l'esprit, peut-être était-ce simplement qu'elle passait un très bon moment, mais Ino n'entendait que très peu les pensées parasites des gens autour d'elles.

Et c'était une première pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle retourna au manoir ce soir-là, Ino était plus calme qu'elle ne l'avait été en bien des semaines, prête à aider son père à bloquer la télépathie de son oncle, sûre de sa capacité à le faire.

Et puis, étrangement, ces sentiments qu'elle comprenait enfin ne la perturbaient pas du tout, parce que Sakura était…

Sakura.

Ino se réjouissait simplement de l'avoir comme amie.

O

Ino ne fut pas la seule à mieux dormir cette nuit-là.

Pour la première fois en bien des années, Sakura avait apprécié sa journée. Un jour incroyablement stressant, et surprenant, et inquiétant, mais un très bon jour, au final.

Elle savait bien que sur le toit, pour une raison étrange, Ino lui avait confié quelque chose d'énorme. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi foutrement parfait et socialement capable, cette fille était très bizarre, d'une manière agaçante mais adorable. Ah ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait mis bizarre et adorable dans la même pensée.

Sakura s'était sentie plus à l'aise après cette confession, après avoir compris que non, Ino Yamanaka n'était pas aussi parfaite ni vraiment fausse, qu'elle était juste humaine avec les réactions parfois les plus étranges.

Comme lorsqu'elle rougissait pour rien.

Ou lorsqu'elle s'empêtrait dans ses mots.

Sakura se demanda si elle le faisait seulement face à elle, parce que le monde ne pouvait savoir que sa précieuse princesse n'était en réalité qu'une adolescente un peu maladroite à certains moments et une petite fille terrifiée à d'autres.

C'était un fait rassurant, et… bon, plutôt adorable, oui.

Le dîner surtout avait été agréable. Elles avaient pu discuter plus librement à propos de pas mal de choses. Sakura avait ignoré que converser avec une autre personne pouvait être aussi distrayant. Ino avait peut-être une bien étrange manière de voir les gens et le monde (et quelle manière naïve et stupide !), mais elle avait une opinion étonnamment lucide sur à peu près n'importe quoi. Bien sûr, outre le fait d'être belle, elle était également intelligente et avait un grand sens de la répartie. Avait-elle mentionné son étrange sens de l'humour ? Elle pouvait aussi être sarcastique parfois, même cynique. Ça arrivait soudainement, et puis, comme si le masque avait glissé, elle redevenait la Ino joviale et positive.

Encore un de ses trucs étranges, mais celui-ci Sakura n'était pas sûre de l'apprécier.

Ino était magnifique quand elle souriait et riait, mais moins quand ces ombres dans ces yeux rendaient son regard âgé et las, et tiraient leur couleur vers le gris.

Parler à Ino était à la fois aisé et compliqué. Il était évident qu'Ino avait l'habitude d'entendre les pensées de ses interlocuteurs, parce qu'elle avait tendance à devenir très silencieuse pendant une conversation. Sakura supposait que la plupart du temps, Ino se contenait d'_écouter_ les gens, leurs mots et leurs pensées, les comprenait aisément et n'avait guère besoin de poser des questions ou de relancer la discussion pour créer un échange. Quelques mots de sa part suffisaient, puisqu'elle savait exactement lesquels dire. Ça expliquait pourquoi autant de gens trouvaient facile de lui parler, d'être son ami et de l'admirer.

Mais c'était justement ce qui perturbait Sakura. Ino écoutait, écoutait vraiment, et c'était peut-être ça, la chose la plus étrange à propos de cette fille, le fait que la conversation lui importait vraiment, que les gens lui importaient, toujours. Après tout, qui faisait vraiment attention à ce que son interlocuteur déblatérait ? Sakura avait l'habitude que les gens l'ignorent, ou qu'ils l'écoutent à peine. Elle avait l'habitude de… de n'avoir aucune importance. Elle était juste là, à l'école, à la bibliothèque municipale ou à l'appartement. Juste là, mais personne ne la voyait vraiment.

Ino était différente. Elle avait été _intéressée_ par tout ce que Sakura pouvait avoir à dire, et au début ça avait été plutôt embarrassant. Et alors qu'Ino l'avait écoutée, Sakura avait presque pu la voir essayer de tirer des conclusions de chaque mot sortant de sa bouche. Peut-être parce qu'elle entendait d'ordinaire les pensées sincères des gens derrière chacune de leurs opinions, ou peut-être parce qu'elle avait essayé de comprendre Sakura comme jamais personne avant elle.

Et ça aussi, c'était étrange. Que la plus belle fille de Konoha passe ainsi son samedi après-midi avec elle… Oh, Sakura savait bien qu'elle appréciait plus les femmes que les hommes. Elle l'avait toujours su, mais ça n'avait jamais eu aucune espèce d'importance. Elle ne comptait vraiment pas avoir une relation, sa concentration était toute tournée vers son avenir et cette stupide petite chose appelée survie.

Et elle, dans une relation ? Ouais, sûrement.

Pas avant d'avoir réussi toutes les étapes de son plan. Peut-être un jour, quand elle serait loin de Konoha et un médecin accompli.

Mais Ino était… spéciale. Bien sûr qu'elle était spéciale ! Elle était Ino _Yamanaka_ ! L'héritière de son clan, adorée de tout Konoha !

Mais elle était aussi la personne la plus bizarre que Sakura connaissait (bon, elle ne connaissait vraiment que peu de personnes, d'accord, mais quand même). C'était comme s'il y avait deux Inos. Celle qui était parfaite et toujours souriante, et l'autre, avec les secrets, les défauts et les hésitations.

Elle était fascinante. Et injustement attirante.

Tout ça pour dire qu'une fois qu'Ino avait commencé à parler un peu plus, qu'une fois que Sakura s'était sentie plus à l'aise dans le restaurant et en sa compagnie, le dîner avait été agréable. Et naturel, comme si elles avaient toujours fait ça.

Et apparemment, Sakura avait une amie, maintenant.

Oui, une bonne journée, ce samedi, finalement.

O

« Maître, vous nous avez appelés ? » demanda Ichi en s'inclinant.

« Il est presque neuf heures. Ne devriez-vous pas être à l'Académie ? Comment allez-vous expliquer les bandages ? »

L'œil gauche de Danzo se plissa, le droit était couvert par les bandages blancs entourant sa tête.

« J'irai bientôt, et cesse de t'inquiéter pour des choses inutiles, Ekari. Je t'ai trouvé un nouvel hôte. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Les messages de Sai montrent que le fils Hyuuga passe beaucoup de temps au travail. Il ne voit que rarement ses amis, et il a l'air préoccupé. »

« Sai a l'air d'être un espion lamentable. Toujours incapable de nous en apprendre plus sur le Cercle. »

« Je ne dirais pas ça. Grâce à lui, nous allons pouvoir utiliser Neji Hyuuga comme hôte. »

« Vous voulez que je pénètre l'esprit d'un Hyuuga ? » demanda Ekari, sa voix montrant toute son excitation à cette idée.

« En effet. Vois ce que tu peux apprendre de lui, essaye de suivre sa mère. »

« Très bien. »

« Sois prudent, Ekari. Ne croise pas le chemin d'un télépathe, ou ce sera la fin. »

« Bien sûr. »

Les deux hommes masqués s'inclinèrent avant de quitter le bureau de leur maître, au sein de la base souterraine de la Racine.

« Je compte sur toi pour surveiller mon corps, Ichi, » lança t-il à son aîné.

L'autre homme renifla de dédain.

« Bien sûr. Il serait fâcheux que tu finisses comme la dernière fois. »

« Je savais que c'était toi ! »

« Peu importe. Ne te perds pas dans l'esprit de ce garçon. »

« Oh, es-tu inquiet à mon propos ? »

Ichi le fusilla du regard à travers le masque.

« Jamais, mais je détesterais me retrouver seul avec Konchu. Cette gosse est flippante. »

« Est-ce que c'est elle ou les insectes ? Parce que je jure que sa personnalité n'est pas de ma faute. »

Ils entrèrent dans leurs quartiers de vie. Les murs étaient gris, les meubles rares. Deux futons, une table, deux chaises, deux ordinateurs portables, deux commodes. Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps dans la salle d'entraînement de toutes façons.

« Fais attention aux Hyuuga. Il ne faut pas les sous-estimer. »

« Je sais, » répondit Ekari. « On se voit plus tard. »

Il s'assit sur son futon, en tailleur, ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Dix minutes plus tard environ, son corps s'affala sur lui-même et à des kilomètres de là, Neji Hyuuga se tendit.

« Monsieur Hyuuga, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda le graphiste qui attendait avec Neji devant la porte d'un bureau.

« Je n'ai jamais été mieux, » répondit le jeune homme en se remettant en route. « Où en étions-nous ? »

« Comme je le disais, je pense que nous pourrions rendre la campagne Kiminoya plus colorée en insérant… »

O


	7. Des liens

**O**

**7\. Des liens.**

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » demanda Anko Mitarashi, vingt-cinq ans, professeur à l'Académie de son état.

Elle s'assit (sans attendre qu'on l'y invite) dans l'élégant bureau d'Inoichi Yamanaka au sein de l'Agence. Située au centre-ville, dans un bâtiment à l'air anonyme et discret, l'Agence avait beaucoup d'entrées et de sorties, pour la plupart secrètes et gardées par une technologie toujours à la pointe. L'intérieur n'était pas différent, la plupart des pièces étant protégées par des codes que seuls les agents autorisés détenaient.

Inoichi fronça les sourcils face à l'attitude de la jeune femme mais ne dit rien. Son sous-directeur et ami de longue date, Ibiki Morino, s'appuya tranquillement contre le mur près de l'une des vitres blindées (teintées pour éviter qu'on voit l'intérieur du bâtiment de la rue en contrebas). Quelques plantes rendaient l'endroit plus vivant et coloré – sans doute grâce à Kire Yamanaka.

« Ces derniers temps, comme vous l'avez su aux réunions du Cercle, nous avons progressé dans notre investigation. »

« Vous appelez ça des progrès ? »

« En effet, » répondit Ibiki, son ton aussi impassible que son visage profondément marqué par des cicatrices.

« Nous pensons avoir trouvé la source de votre amnésie. »

« Mon… » Anko se redressa et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. « Le doc a dit que c'était dû au choc. »

« Elle avait tort. »

« Shizune n'a jamais tort, c'est la meilleure à Konoha. On dit qu'elle serait même partie se former auprès de Tsunade Senju. »

« Je ne remets aucunement en cause le talent de Shizune. Nous pensions tous que vous aviez occulté votre kidnapping, votre temps avec les Ombres et votre évasion, mais des découvertes récentes nous poussent vers une autre explication. »

« Et… ? »

« Toute information délivrée dans cette pièce est hautement confidentielle, Anko. »

« Bien. J'ai compris. C'est quoi, la grande révélation, alors ? »

« Nos ennemis ont dans leur rang quelqu'un doué de télépathie, ou d'un don approchant. Nous savons déjà qu'il ou elle peut utiliser ce pouvoir pour entrer dans un esprit et y effacer des souvenirs. Et nous pensons que cette personne est derrière votre amnésie quant à ce qu'il vous est arrivé il y a quinze ans. »

« Ils m'auraient tout fait oublier, les enfoirés ? »

« C'est une possibilité, » acquiesça Inoichi sans réagir à l'attitude de la jeune femme. « Mais pour en être certain, j'ai besoin de votre permission pour entrer dans votre esprit. Je n'y ferai rien. Je ne verrai ni n'entendrai rien. Je chercherai seulement la trace d'une possible invasion et d'une manipulation passée. Ça ne devrait pas me prendre plus de quelques secondes, et vous ne sentirez rien. »

« Allez-y, si ça peut vous aider à retrouver les assassins de ma mère, vous pouvez visiter tous mes souvenirs, j'en ai rien à faire. »

Inoichi hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, et Anko attendit, cachant fièrement sa nervosité. Elle fut surprise de le voir ouvrir les yeux aussi rapidement. Elle n'avait absolument rien senti.

« La même trace que chez les autres. »

« Putain ! Ils jouent avec nos esprits ? Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? Me rendre mes souvenirs ? Où j'étais, et ce qu'ils ont fait à ma mère avant de jeter son corps dans la forêt comme si elle était un vulgaire déchet ? »

« Je suis navré, Anko. Mais je ne peux pas défaire ce qu'un autre a fait, je n'ai pas cette capacité. Mais laissez-moi vous assurer d'une chose. »

Ses yeux verts se glacèrent, ce fut comme si sa présence grandit jusqu'à devenir presque étouffante, et Anko le trouva soudain bien plus effrayant qu'Ibiki, pour la première fois de sa vie. Sa voix, rauque et froide, la força à se figer toute entière.

« Si un télépathe est parmi eux et s'il s'amuse à violer l'esprit d'autrui ainsi, le clan Yamanaka ne trouvera pas le repos tant que cet individu ne sera pas neutralisé, peu importent les moyens nécessaires. »

Bien, Anko leur laisserait volontiers le télépathe, si elle pouvait passer sa rage contre les autres et leur faire regretter de s'en être pris aux Mitarashi.

Elle hocha la tête, puis se leva.

« Merci pour l'info. »

« J'espère que nous en aurons de meilleures la prochaine fois, » informa Ibiki.

« Ouais, on verra. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda t-elle avec une impolitesse tout nonchalante en faisant un geste vers ses cicatrices.

« Les Ombres, » répondit-il tranquillement. « Vous savez ce qui est arrivé il y a treize ans dans le district ouest ? »

« La tentative de kidnapping sur le gamin ? Bien sûr, c'est l'évènement qui a mené à la création du Cercle. L'anniversaire est la semaine prochaine. Il y a eu plusieurs morts. Trois de leur côté, c'est ça ? Tous des Communs d'autres villes. Et ce Mizuno, le vieil ermite. Et trois des nôtres aussi, plus deux civils. »

« Une sacrée bataille, » confirma Ibiki avec une sombre expression. « Santa Yamanaka et moi sommes arrivés sur place avant les autres. Santa avait sentis la présence des ennemis alors qu'on patrouillait, et il a tout de suite deviné leur plan. L'un d'entre eux a une sorte de pouvoir sur le feu, ou peut-être est-il capable de provoquer des explosions, nous ne sommes pas sûrs. C'est le Premier qui a disparu il y a des années. A l'époque, il avait quatorze ans, mais il avait déjà un contrôle total sur son don, et il était déjà très puissant. J'essayais de sauver Santa quand il a fait exploser une voiture. D'où les cicatrices. »

« Le Premier que les Ombres ont kidnappé quand il était bébé ? Alors ils ne tuent pas tous les gamins qu'ils kidnappent. Ils en transforment certains en soldats. »

« Exactement. »

« En un sens, heureusement que les parents ont été tués lorsqu'ils ont volé le petit. Voir ce qu'il est devenu, ça les aurait détruits. »

« Etant un Premier, son pouvoir connaît peu de limites, et le fait que ce pouvoir est aussi destructeur est inquiétant. »

« Nous pensons grâce à cette information que les Ombres ne sont pas nombreuses. »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Anko. « Comment ça ? »

« Nous appelons Ombres les Spéciaux qui sont derrière les kidnappings et les meurtres. Les Communs qui ont été tués par les forces de l'ordre il y a treize ans tout comme le vieux Mizuno n'étaient que des alliés. Au-dessus d'eux tous, un leader prend toutes les décisions et recrute ou manipule d'autres personnes pour mener ses plans à bien. »

« Une sorte de pyramide ? »

« En quelque sorte. Le leader, d'abord. Il doit être intelligent, discret, charismatique. Nous ignorons si c'est un Commun ou un Spécial. Juste en-dessous du leader il y a les Ombres, ces Spéciaux qui doivent former un petit noyau dur complètement loyal et soumis. Avec moins d'importance, en dessous se situent les espions, des agents endoctrinés depuis l'enfance, les victimes des kidnappings d'il y a quelques années. La plupart sont des Communs, il y a peut-être quelques Spéciaux aux dons mineurs mais nous en doutons. Ils sont intégrés à Konoha, mais aussi ailleurs sans aucun doute. Impossible de les identifier malgré nos efforts et nos recherches. Et enfin, tout en bas, un réseau d'alliés, des sympathisants à peine plus importants que des marionnettes et plus indépendants que les espions obéissant au doigt et à l'œil du leader, qui offrent un soutien indirect ou parfois direct pour certaines opérations, d'argent, des informations, peut-être des locaux. »

« Alors ceux que nous devons trouver en priorité et arrêter, ce sont ces Ombres dont vous parlez, les Spéciaux qui accomplissent les sales missions de l'ordure derrière tout ça ! »

« Ils peuvent tous avoir été kidnappés et endoctrinés comme le Premier, mais il est aussi possible qu'ils aient été simplement convaincus de le suivre. Nous ne savons exactement combien sont ces agents, mais nous doutons fort qu'ils soient plus d'une poignée. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Il pourrait y en avoir plus ! »

« Non, pas les Spéciaux. Si les Ombres elles-mêmes étaient plus nombreuses que ce que l'on pense, elles n'auraient pas complètement stoppé leurs opérations après leur échec il y a treize ans et le début de notre enquête. L'ennemi se serait senti assez puissant et au contrôle pour kidnapper d'autres jeunes Spéciaux, au moins dans d'autres villes. C'était clairement son but à cette époque. Nos actions et le fait qu'on ait enfin relié tous ces crimes les ont forcés à disparaître et se cacher. En un sens, nous les avons rendus bien plus dangereux, nous les avons forcés à devenir invisibles. »

« Mais ils ont repris leurs activités, » remarqua Anko. « Ils prennent plus de risques. Ils ont tué tous les Uchiha, et ces cinglés n'étaient pas des clowns ! Leur plan devait être bien réfléchi. Et s'ils risquent tout maintenant… ils doivent préparer quelque chose d'énorme. »

« Leur plan doit toucher à sa fin, » acquiesça Inoichi doucement. « Ce qu'il se passe à Konoha ces derniers mois y est lié. »

« C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, » décida Anko, ses yeux noirs brillant de détermination. « On saura bientôt qui ils sont et ce qu'ils veulent, et on pourra leur botter le cul ! »

« J'espère que ce sera aussi facile, » murmura Inoichi, ses yeux posés sur une fleur bleue plantée dans un pot près de son ordinateur. « Vraiment. »

O

« Allez ! » pria Ino dans son portable alors qu'elle entrait dans le manoir. « Shika, je voulais vraiment voir ce film ! (…) Mais tu m'avais dit que tu viendrais ! (…) Non, je veux pas y aller seule, et Choji aide ses parents au restaurant ce soir. (…) C'est n'importe quoi. (…) Bien, d'accord, je te verrai demain. »

Elle soupira et fourra son téléphone dans sa poche. Shikamaru avait toujours été comme ça, annulant les sorties au dernier moment parce qu'il n'avait soudain plus envie de bouger de chez lui, mais Ino avait du mal à lui pardonner cette fois-ci. Les garçons lui manquaient. Choji était occupé par ses études et sa copine, sans oublier le restaurant, et Shikamaru était… Shikamaru. Au moins cette fois il avait une bonne excuse.

Le manoir était si silencieux qu'il en était presque inquiétant. Idaiki était chez Aya, et Irake… Irake était dans ses quartiers. Depuis le blocage de sa télépathie, il était resté muet, pâle, amaigri. Ses pensées venaient puis disparaissaient aussi vite. Les liens logiques entre elles lui échappaient, tout comme ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Sa coordination physique avait aussi été touchée.

Il savait, comme eux tous, que la dégradation continuerait dans les semaines qui viendraient jusqu'à ce que son corps ne lui réponde plus, le paralysant totalement, puis ce serait le tour de son esprit. S'il était chanceux, sa télépathie ne reviendrait pas alors, comme c'était arrivé une fois ou deux par le passé (les dommages collatéraux avaient été évités de justesse). S'il était très chanceux, la mort l'emporterait dans son sommeil.

Le grand-père d'Ino était toujours vivant, vingt-quatre ans après le verrouillage de sa télépathie. Mais il n'était plus que l'ombre de l'homme qu'il avait été avant ses cinquante ans. Cloué dans un fauteuil roulant, incapable de communiquer oralement ou psychiquement, il restait prisonnier de son propre corps. Il vivait dans la Maison Jinsu depuis, où il était pris en charge par un personnel qualifié et attentionné.

Ça ne se terminait pas toujours ainsi. Parfois, le cerveau résistait mieux, et le corps n'était pas aussi atteint. Parfois, c'était l'esprit qui était épargné. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, de génération en génération, la perte de contrôle se faisait de plus en plus tôt, et de plus en plus rapidement.

Ino se demanda ce que songeait Irake à cet instant, si toutefois il parvenait à réfléchir correctement assez longtemps. Puis elle cessa de se poser des questions auxquelles elle ne voulait surtout pas de réponse. Bientôt, elle serait à sa place.

Ses parents étaient absents. Ino aurait aimé les avoir auprès d'elle, mais ses pas résonnaient contre les murs et elle ne leur entendait aucun écho.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose.

Une présence familière…

Ses yeux brillèrent avec une joie enfantine et elle tourna les talons pour se précipiter vers l'entrée. Elle poussa la lourde porte avec tant d'enthousiasme que le battant claqua contre le mur de pierre, puis courut vers la femme aux cheveux blancs qui était juste en train de refermer le portail derrière elle.

« Grand-mère ! »

Se souvenant de ses manières juste à temps, Ino s'arrêta en catastrophe et se redressa face à sa grand-mère, un grand sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

« Grand-mère ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé ? Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! »

« Ino, regarde-toi ! Je jure que tu es plus grande que l'année dernière ! »

Sa grand-mère la serra dans ses bras avec un rire chaleureux, et Ino sentit un courant brûlant passer dans son ventre alors qu'elle inhalait son odeur familière, alors que son esprit se refamiliarisait avec le courant de ses pensées.

« Tu m'as manquée, grand-mère. »

Hiza Yamanaka rit de bon cœur.

« Oh, tu m'as manquée aussi, ma chère enfant. » Elle la lâcha seulement pour l'étudier de ses yeux chocolat, pétillants et chauds. « Tu es aussi belle que ta mère. »

« Merci, » souffla Ino, rougissant de plaisir. « Mais je n'ai pas tant changé que ça en un an. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? Tu étais censée revenir cet été ! »

« Oh, tu ne le croirais pas, Ino ! Nous avons découvert une nouvelle espère de singes noirs, et nous avons dû progresser plus profondément dans les forêts du Pays de la terre, au nord ! »

« Wow, » s'amusa Ino en prenant la valise de sa grand-mère. « Un sacrée aventure, hein ? »

« Oh, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vingt ans de nouveau ! »

« J'en suis sûre. »

Hiza avait toujours été une fervente défenseuse de la biodiversité. Sa carrière de dresseuse d'animaux et de vétérinaire l'avait conduite à rencontrer les spécialistes les plus reconnus du monde sur de nombreuses espèces. Même bien après sa retraite officielle, elle continuait d'aider les Inuzuka à Konoha et d'écrire des études. Un an plus tôt, l'un de ses vieux amis l'avait appelée pour lui parler d'une expédition qu'il préparait, et elle avait sauté sur l'occasion et était partie avec lui. Sa famille avait reçu de courts messages régulièrement, mais ces derniers mois Hiza n'avait pu les contacter, trop loin dans les terres pour avoir un quelconque signal ou service postal.

Elles entrèrent dans le manoir et se dirigèrent vers les quartiers communs. Le séjour était chaleureux, décoré élégamment, il y avait de nombreuses photos de membres du clan encadrées aux murs. Hiza regarda autour d'elle et sourit.

« Ah ! Enfin rentrée ! C'est bon d'être ici. Alors, raconte-moi tout ! Comment vont les garçons ? Et ta mère ? Et tous tes amis ? Je veux tout savoir. »

Soudain, juste avec ces quelques mots, la réalité reprit cruellement son emprise sur Ino. Sa grand-mère ne pouvait pas savoir…

« Ino ? »

Ino baissa les yeux, essaya de trouver les mots pour annoncer à sa grand-mère qu'elle avait perdu l'un de ses fils, mais Hiza n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre pour le comprendre.

« Lequel ? » demanda t-elle dans un murmure tremblant.

« Irake. Papa et moi avons bloqué son don il y a quelques jours. Il est toujours ici, mais il va avoir besoin d'une prise en charge bientôt. »

« Je… je vois… »

Dans les yeux d'Ino, il n'y avait personne de plus fort ni de plus jovial que sa grand-mère. Elle avait épousé Inai Yamanaka en sachant tout de leur condition. Elle avait eu trois fils malgré ça, et les avait élevés parfaitement, était restée lumineuse et pleine d'espoir même après avoir perdu son mari trop tôt. Elle avait été la force de tout le clan quand Irake avait perdu sa femme alors enceinte et son petit garçon, quand Santa avait montré des signes de déclin et quand il avait été tué. Sa détermination, sa force et sa fierté, sa capacité à toujours trouver un bon côté à la vie les avaient toujours aidés à rester confiants en la vie et en leurs valeurs.

Mais elle vieillissait, Ino pouvait le voir, et en dépit de cette flamme qui brûlait toujours en elle, Hiza était lasse.

« Je vais aller le voir maintenant. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Ino doucement, ses yeux fixés sur la cheminée.

Hiza était presque à la porte lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Après quelques secondes, elle tourna la tête vers elle et lui offrit un pâle sourire rassurant.

« Et ensuite, nous irons voir ton grand-père et tu me raconteras tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta vie depuis que je suis partie. »

Ino acquiesça, ne réussissant pas encore à lui rendre son sourire.

« D'accord. »

O

« Vous avez vu le directeur aujourd'hui ? »

« Ouais, » répondit Kiba alors qu'il marchait avec Ino, Tenten, Lee et Naruto. « Tous ces bandages sur sa tête… Trop bizarre. »

Ils sortaient de l'Académie, et Ino ne les écoutait que d'une oreille. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu autant de raisons de se réjouir un peu malgré les circonstances. Sa grand-mère était de retour, Sakura et elle avaient fait des progrès, et ses amis étaient autour d'elle.

« Fuam a dit que Danzo avait raconté qu'il avait eu un accident, qu'il allait bien, » expliqua Lee. « Wow, les gens sont vraiment obsédés par les élections en ce moment, » remarqua t-il alors qu'ils passaient un groupe de jeunes qui distribuaient des flyers politiques.

« On a déjà tous les noms des candidats ? »

Franchement, Kiba s'en ficherait bien si le contexte n'était pas aussi tendu. Mais comme chaque citoyen de la ville, il avait pleinement conscience que ces élections pourraient bien déterminer le futur de Konoha.

« Deux Communs ont déjà été approuvés. L'un d'eux remplace Uchiha à la tête de la police. »

« Pas de Spécial ? »

Ino secoua la tête. Elle voulut lui rappeler que ça ne faisait pas de différence, mais elle savait qu'avec le climat actuel, ce serait mentir. Le futur maire bâtirait leur avenir à tous. Et qu'adviendrait-il s'il s'agissait d'un anti-Spécial ?

« Sarutobi ne peut pas se présenter une nouvelle fois. Mais il reste encore une dizaine de jours avant la clôture de la liste de candidats. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« Et Sarutobi n'a pas nommé de successeur. Je me demande s'il va le faire, maintenant que sa fille et sa famille ont quitté la ville pour Suna. Il n'a peut-être aucun nom en tête, ou il se retirera sans nommer personne pour les rejoindre. »

Il était de tradition pour l'Hokage (autrement dit le maire de Konoha) de nommer un successeur, une personne qu'il pensait capable de continuer ses projets et de porter ses valeurs. Très souvent dans l'histoire de Konoha, les candidats soutenus par les Hokage avaient remporté les élections. Mais ce n'était pas une règle, loin de là.

« Oh merde. Vous croyez qu'ils arrêteront si je laisse Akamaru les mordre ? » grogna Kiba en avisant quelques passants leur jetant des coups d'œil, visiblement en train de parler d'eux.

« Ignorez-les, » conseilla Ino. « Ca continuera pour un temps de toutes façons, tant que ces rumeurs courent et que l'enquête sur la mort des Uchiha ne sera pas bouclée. »

« Génial. »

« Oh, je vous vois plus tard. »

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Tenten. « On devait aller acheter quelques films pour ce soir. »

« Désolée, vous pouvez y aller sans moi ? Je dois faire un truc. Mais je serai à l'heure, promis ! Merci ! »

« Bon sang, où est-ce qu'elle va encore ? »

O

« Salut. »

Sakura sursauta violemment. Ouah, elle était vraiment nerveuse ces temps-ci, apparemment. Elle lança un regard agacé à Ino qui marchait près d'elle.

« Salut, encore, » répondit-elle.

« Quoi de neuf ? »

« On vient juste de passer toute notre journée dans les mêmes salles, à suivre les mêmes cours. On a eu la même journée. »

« Tu n'es pas drôle, tu sais ça ? »

« Oui, » répondit Sakura avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Désolée, » ajouta t-elle rapidement, ne souhaitant pas offenser l'autre fille. « C'est une semaine étrange. »

« C'est rien, » sourit Ino, qui semblait étrangement joyeuse.

Cette fille était bizarre. Et un peu toquée. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Sakura en était convaincue.

« Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? »

« Hum, les gars et moi avons prévu un truc ce soir. Soirée films. »

« Oh non. Je ne viens pas. _Pas question_. »

Ino fit la moue.

Elle fit la moue ! Et c'était adorable, en plus !

N'importe quoi.

« Allez. S'il te plait. Ça va être sympa ! »

« Non. »

Sakura ralentit alors qu'elles arrivaient aux arrêts de bus, mais Ino lui attrapa la main avant de l'entraîner dans un véhicule qui n'était absolument pas celui qu'elle avait compté prendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Tais-toi. »

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Chez Kiba. »

« J'ai dit non. »

« C'est vrai. »

Toquée !

« Tu me kidnappes ! Tu kidnappes souvent des gens comme ça ? »

« Non, » sourit Ino, et elle eut la décence d'avoir l'air un peu embarrassée. Il était temps qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle agissait comme une détraquée. « Mais je te promets qu'on ne parlera pas d'autre chose que des films. Et des sucreries. Et des pizzas. »

« J'ai des choses à faire. Je dois rentrer chez moi. »

« Non. Tu viens avec moi. »

_Toquée !_

O

Tenten n'était pas le type de personnes qu'on remarquait immédiatement dans une foule. Elle n'avait ni aura exceptionnelle ni charisme. Non, Tenten se fondait dans le décor. Et elle aimait ça.

Elle avait beaucoup d'amis, certains plus spéciaux que d'autres, une famille aimante, et jusqu'à ces derniers temps, pas de soucis pour assombrir le tableau. Et elle aimait la vie ainsi.

« Je n'arrive pas à l'avoir, » soupira Hinata en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche.

« Neji doit être super occupé. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Et lorsque je lui ai parlé la semaine dernière, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait. Mais depuis je tombe directement sur son répondeur, et il n'a répondu à aucun de mes messages. »

Naruto hocha la tête sombrement. Il était plus silencieux ces temps-ci. Tenten l'avait remarqué, mais elle ignorait comment lui en parler. Il était si rare de le voir comme ça.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu un moment tranquille tous ensemble, » remarqua Kiba alors qu'il ouvrait une bouteille de soda à la cerise. « On aurait dû inviter Choji et Shikamaru. Pour une fois qu'on ne va pas parler de l'avenir de cette ville et juste se gaver et se détendre. »

« Ils ont pas mal de boulot en ce moment apparemment, » lui répondit Tenten alors qu'il se rasseyait près d'elle. « Mais peut-être que ça aurait fait plaisir à Ino. Elle n'est pas comme d'habitude. »

« J'ai remarqué aussi, » approuva Hinata. « Elle nous cache quelque chose. Elle est trop… joyeuse. »

« Ino est toujours joyeuse. »

« Elle est trop… _quelque chose_. »

« Où elle est, d'ailleurs ? »

Akamaru se redressa et jappa une fois, et Kiba sourit.

« Elle est arrivée. Entre, Ino, c'est ouvert ! » invita le jeune homme sans se lever de sa place à côté de Tenten.

Si sa mère avait été à la maison, il se serait certainement fait incendier pour son manque de manières (ironique, quand on voyait les manières de la femme en question).

« Hey ! » leur lança Ino en avançant dans le séjour. « Désolée, je suis en retard. »

« C'est rien, » lui lança t-il tranquillement. « Salut, Sakura. »

Tenten sourit, amusée de voir leur camarade visiblement hésiter entre nervosité, timidité et agacement.

« Hey, Sakura, » lui dit-elle doucement.

Ses autres amis firent de même, aucune surprise apparente ni aucune question posée sur sa présence, ce qui sembla ne faire que perturber la jeune fille davantage. Mais beaucoup de choses entourant Ino n'avaient jamais eu de sens, alors ils avaient cessé de s'interroger longtemps auparavant. Et puis Ino ne répondait jamais vraiment.

Et Tenten en avait parfaitement conscience. Ça la mettait un peu mal à l'aise, elle préférait de loin les gens directs, les gens ouverts et sincères, assez chanceux et assez heureux pour montrer au monde qui ils étaient vraiment. Certains les pensaient sûrement naïfs, d'autres admiraient leur force de caractère. Tenten dirait que les gens comme ça, comme Kiba ou comme elle, étaient simplement si bien dans leurs baskets et dans leur vie qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison d'avoir peur. D'être si terrifiés à l'idée d'être blessés qu'ils devaient vivre dans la méfiance et se cacher.

Oui, ils étaient vraiment les plus chanceux. Ça ne signifiait pas qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être blessés, ou qu'ils ne savaient lire les ombres dans le regard de leurs amis.

Ino s'arrêta près d'eux, avant de retirer ses lunettes et de soupirer. Elle tourna sur ses talons, alla près de l'entrée où était restée plantée Sakura, l'attrapa par le poignet et la traîna à moitié jusqu'à l'espace salon. Là, elle s'assit sur le second canapé, et Sakura prit place à côté d'elle en mode automatique, ses yeux verts reflétant toute son indignation face à ce traitement.

Tenten ne put s'en empêcher, elle éclata de rire. Heureusement, Kiba la sauva, l'ayant sans doute venue venir.

« Est-ce que vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

« Non, je te remercie, » lui sourit Ino.

Sakura se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Bon, on va pouvoir commencer. Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde en premier ? » interrogea Naruto.

« M'en fiche, » répondit Lee en attrapant un paquet de chocolats. « Tant que ce n'est pas ce navet pour filles – hey ! » protesta t-il en sentant quelque chose heurter sa tête. Il ramassa le projectile tombé sur ses genoux et fronça les sourcils. « C'est quoi, ça ? Une graine ? Ino ! »

Leur amie lui offrit un sourire charmant alors qu'Hinata cachait son rire derrière sa main.

« Tu ne devrais pas essayer de prononcer des idées sexistes en notre présence, » conseilla doucement cette dernière.

« Je disais seulement que ce stupide film pour pleureuses est – whow ! »

Il sauta presque par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil dans sa surprise, alors qu'autour de sa main poussait rapidement une plante étrange de couleur grise aux feuilles souples et fines.

« _Ino _! »

« N'utilise pas tes dons à l'intérieur de la maison, s'il te plaît, ou ma mère aura nos têtes à tous, » prévint Kiba en allumant la télé et le home-cinéma.

Ino hocha la tête et la plante cessa sa croissance.

« Désolée, » sourit-elle, « mais c'était trop tentant. Vraiment, je suis désolée. »

« Nan, ça va, c'est rien, » s'amusa Lee. « Si on pouvait juste oublier mon sursaut. »

« Et ton cri aigu d'enfant perdu aussi ? »

« Tenten ! Ino, j'en fais quoi de ce machin ? »

La jeune fille se dirigeait déjà vers lui.

« Je vais la mettre dans le jardin ou elle va mourir. »

Elle libéra prudemment la plante avant de sortir par la porte-fenêtre.

« Ca va pas déranger ta mère d'avoir ce truc super moche derrière chez elle ? »

« T'inquiète, Naruto, elle ne va même pas le remarquer. »

Akamaru redressa soudain ses oreilles et se leva du tapis, avant de s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrogea Tenten.

Son petit-ami haussa les épaules.

« Quelqu'un arrive, c'est tout. » Il alla ouvrir la porte et quelques secondes plus tard revint vers eux, Neji sur les talons. « Regardez qui est finalement là ! »

« Neji ! Salut ! »

« Ça fait longtemps. T'as pu venir du coup ? »

« J'ai pu me libérer, » expliqua t-il, son sourire plus fin que d'ordinaire. « J'ai eu ton message, Hinata. J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de revoir le groupe. »

Mise à part Sakura, Tenten était la seule à être restée assise. Elle fronça les sourcils en observant Neji. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il avait quelque chose de changé. Peut-être dans sa manière de se tenir…

Akamaru semblait de son avis, car il n'arrêtait pas de renifler le jeune homme et de gémir doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » l'interrogea Kiba. « C'est Neji. »

Comme confus, Akamaru recula mais son attitude resta étrange.

« Désolé, mec, » s'excusa Kiba pour son compagnon à pattes. « On est tous un peu tendus en ce moment. »

« Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Prends un soda, sers-toi, » invita Naruto.

Ils commencèrent à discuter tranquillement et à prendre de ses nouvelles. La porte-fenêtre s'ouvrit et Ino entra dans le séjour. Tenten vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune fille pâlit à vue d'œil, d'un coup, ses yeux s'assombrirent et elle se figea comme si quelqu'un venait de la frapper à l'estomac. Sakura, alertée elle aussi par sa tension, fut sur ses pieds avant même que Tenten eut l'idée de réagir.

« Reculez ! » ordonna Ino d'une voix forte derrière laquelle pointait une trace d'incrédulité et de crainte.

Tous la regardèrent, surpris, ne sachant que faire ou penser.

« Quoi ? »

« Eloignez-vous de lui ! »

« Mais c'est – »

Tenten ne laissa pas Naruto terminer sa phrase. Elle n'avait jamais vu Ino réagir ainsi à quoi que ce soit, et elle n'avait pas besoin de super pouvoirs pour comprendre l'urgence. Elle attrapa le blond et Hinata par les bras et les attira vers elle pour les éloigner de Neji. Lee sauta par-dessus un fauteuil pour faire de même, tandis que Kiba recula de quelques pas pour rejoindre Akamaru, son maintien plein de tension.

« Qui es-tu ? » interrogea Ino, ses yeux dans ceux de Neji.

Le jeune homme cessa immédiatement d'afficher son air perdu. Son corps se relaxa et il sourit, un sourire étrange, comme une grimace tant il ne ressemblait pas aux expressions qu'aurait pu avoir Neji en temps normal. Même sa voix ne semblait pas vraiment sienne avec ces intonations trop aigues.

« Eh bien, eh bien. Regardez-moi ça. Une Yamanaka. Ça, c'est pas de chance. Surtout pour mon hôte. »

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Neji Hyuuga. Pour le moment. »

« Quitte immédiatement son esprit. »

« Tsk. Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Je laisse rarement mon hôte vivre, à moins que ce ne soit prévu dans la mission. »

« Tu vas le laisser tranquille ! »

La tête de Neji se tourna vers Kiba et il sourit plus grand.

« Ou quoi ? Tu vas m'attaquer ? Tu me blesses, tu le blesses, imbécile. La subtilité de la télépathie t'échappe, visiblement. Une des raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes si différents. »

« C'est ça, » rétorqua Naruto. « On pourrait te garder ici indéfiniment, jusqu'à ce que tu relâches Neji. »

« Ou je pourrais simplement le tuer et retourner dans mon corps. Vos dons médiocres ne peuvent rien contre moi. »

« La télépathie n'est pas toute puissante, » rétorqua froidement Ino.

« La tienne, sans doute pas. Que vas-tu faire ? Pénétrer son esprit, peut-être, si tu tiens de ton paternel. Mais tu ne passeras pas mes défenses comme ça. Et personne dans ton cher clan n'a mon pouvoir. »

« Es-tu vraiment certain de ce que tu avances ? »

Alors même qu'elle parlait, Ino forma un étrange signe à l'aide de ses deux mains. Tout son corps se relâcha, et Sakura eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol.

« Ino ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Kiba, sans oser détourner ses yeux de Neji.

« Je… je ne sais pas. Elle s'est évanouie. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » murmura Lee en observant le jeune homme face à lui.

Tenten quitta Ino des yeux pour se concentrer sur lui et ne vit qu'un visage sans expression. Les yeux de Neji semblaient complètement vides.

« Euh ? Hey ? » appela doucement Naruto.

Puisqu'il n'obtenait aucune réaction, il s'avança prudemment vers lui.

« Sois prudent, » conseilla Hinata anxieusement. « On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. »

« Neji ? Hey ? Bon sang ! Comment va Ino ? »

« Je vais bien. »

Naruto observa Neji, les yeux écarquillés.

« I… Ino ? »

Mais le corps de Neji s'écroula lui aussi, du sang s'échappa de son nez immédiatement et il se mit à trembler.

« Neji ! »

« Hinata, attend ! »

Ignorant l'avertissement, elle se précipita vers son cousin pour le pousser sur le dos. Neji reprenait déjà conscience.

« Hinata ? » murmura t-il, perdu. « Que… ? »

« Neji, c'est toi ? »

« Quoi ? »

Abasourdie, Tenten se retourna pour voir Ino se réveiller elle aussi.

« Doucement, » prévint Sakura en aidant la télépathe à se redresser.

Pâle, tremblante, Ino semblait heureusement être elle-même une nouvelle fois.

« Ça va, » murmura t-elle, grimaçant de douleur alors que Sakura l'aidait à se remettre sur ses pieds. « C'est bien Neji. »

« Et l'autre ? » interrogea Kiba.

« Parti. »

« Putain, c'était quoi, ça ? » souffla Lee, résumant parfaitement toute leur confusion.

Neji, encore tout tremblant, hocha la tête.

« Oui. J'aimerais vraiment savoir. »

« Tu devrais boire un peu d'eau. »

« Tu as été possédé, mec ! »

« Naruto, tes paroles n'ont aucun sens, comme toujours. »

Hinata lui donna une serviette en papier pour qu'il puisse contrôler son saignement de nez et lui expliqua rapidement :

« Un télépathe avait pris possession de ton esprit, sûrement la personne que recherche l'Agence. »

« Depuis quand avait-il mon corps ? »

« C'est quoi, la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ? » lui demanda Tenten.

« Je travaillais. »

« Quand ? »

« Lundi. »

« Ca fait un jour et demi, alors. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Mais pourquoi toi ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? »

« J'espère qu'il n'a rien fait ou rien appris durant ce temps. Comment… comment avez-vous su ? »

« On savait pas, » lui répondit Naruto. « Ino a su. Et Akamaru, aussi. Je crois. Ino t'a libéré. »

« Merci. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, mais elle avait l'air mal à l'aise, malade et fatiguée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Ino ? » lui demanda Hinata.

Tout comme eux tous, Tenten savait à quel point cette question pouvait être délicate. Ino sembla hésiter alors que Sakura lui tendait un verre d'eau. Elle le prit, lui offrit un petit sourire de remerciement et sembla se reprendre un peu.

« La seule manière connue de libérer une personne de ce type d'invasion est de combattre directement le télépathe pour obtenir le contrôle de l'esprit qu'il détient. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il était si arrogant ? » demanda Lee. « Il avait l'air de croire qu'aucun autre télépathe pouvait faire ce truc, alors il croyait qu'il ne risquait rien. »

« Le crétin. Tout le monde sait qu'on ne peut jamais être certain des capacités d'un Spécial, surtout s'il est membre d'un Ancien Clan. Ce mec manque sérieusement d'éducation. »

« J'ai dû prendre le contrôle de ton esprit et de ton corps pendant un court instant après l'en avoir chassé pour pouvoir te libérer sans te blesser, Neji. Je suis désolée. »

« Je t'en prie, ne le sois pas. Je te dois la vie. »

« Disons alors que nous sommes quittes. »

« On a eu du bol qu'Ino sache faire la même chose que ce type. Ou cette femme. »

« C'est un homme, et même si je peux pénétrer un esprit et le contrôler, il est bien plus puissant que moi pour ce genre de choses. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais posséder un esprit que pendant un court instant, et j'ai besoin de voir la personne pour le faire. Lui a pris possession de Neji pendant presque deux jours, et sans doute sans contact visuel. J'ai senti qu'il approchait de son maximum, mais ça reste du jamais vu. »

« Mais il est possible que cet aspect de son don soit le seul qu'il ait développé et qu'il contrôle, au moins à ce degré, » commenta Neji, son nez ayant enfin arrêté de saigner. « Est-ce que tu as appris des choses pendant que tu… le combattais ? »

« J'ai vu des choses. Je ne suis pas sûre de leur nature. Je… j'ai besoin de partir. »

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai vraiment besoin de rentrer. »

« Je vois ma voiture dans l'allée. Je peux te ramener, » proposa Neji.

« Non ! Je… Vous pourriez appeler Choji ou Shikamaru ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Neji en fronçant les sourcils.

Akamaru avança jusqu'à Ino, installée sur un fauteuil, et lui lécha la main en gémissant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils attendaient Shikamaru, Neji s'excusa pour aller appeler sa mère. Ino se tenait près de la porte-fenêtre, pâle, silencieuse, ses yeux sur la plante grise qu'elle avait fait pousser plus tôt. Tenten la rejoignit pour lui proposer à boire, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Ino ? »

« Elle ne t'entend pas, » l'informa doucement Sakura.

Tenten se tourna vers elle. Elle était debout, près du canapé, appuyée contre le dossier.

« Quoi ? »

« Inutile d'essayer de lui parler pour le moment. »

Il y avait une sorte de certitude dans la voix de Sakura, une douceur dans ses yeux aussi. Alors Tenten hocha la tête, comprenant que sa camarade en savait plus long qu'eux.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » lui demanda t-elle.

Mais cette fois-ci, Sakura ne semblait pas avoir la réponse. Alors Tenten alla s'asseoir près de Kiba, terriblement impuissante.

Elle se sentit si inutile que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle regretta être si normale.

Et en même temps, elle n'avait jamais autant détesté l'existence de dons qu'à cet instant.

O

Shikamaru salua rapidement tout le monde puis se dirigea vers Ino. Il lui murmura quelque chose et elle répondit de la même manière.

« Kiba ? » appela t-il ensuite.

« Ouais ? »

« Est-ce qu'Akamaru peut venir avec nous pendant quelques temps ? Je le ramènerai. »

Le jeune homme échangea un regard avec son chien et hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr. »

« Sakura, tu viens aussi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je te déposerai plus tard. »

Sakura n'était pas ravie. Du tout. Mais entre rester avec les autres et partir avec Nara, Ino et le chien, elle choisit la seconde option.

Et puis Ino n'avait pas l'air bien et Sakura devait s'avouer qu'elle s'inquiétait.

« Bon. Appelez l'Agence, » conseilla Shikamaru en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée avec Ino. « Expliquez ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Tout ? » demanda Hinata en jetant un coup d'œil à Ino.

Comprenant son inquiétude, Shikamaru hocha la tête.

« Demandez Inoichi, qu'il vienne lui-même. Et dites-lui que je ramènerai Ino chez eux plus tard. »

« Ça marche, » acquiesça Naruto.

Sakura suivit Shikamaru et Ino jusqu'à la voiture. Ils partirent rapidement et il lui apparut très vite qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la ville.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Vers la forêt. »

Un coup d'œil à Ino, installée à l'arrière avec le chien, les yeux fermés, confirma la théorie de Sakura. Ils quittaient Konoha pour éloigner Ino des habitants. Peu importe ce qu'elle avait fait pour aider Hyuuga, ça avait apparemment grillé son contrôle des pensées qu'elle entendait constamment et l'avait laissée épuisée. Elle le lui avait dit, sur le toit. La distance aidait.

Ils roulèrent ainsi dans un silence total, seulement perturbé par la respiration du chien, jusqu'à ce que des arbres centenaires les entourent complètement à perte de vue.

« Tu peux t'arrêter là, » murmura Ino soudain.

Shikamaru acquiesça et se gara sur le bas-côté, puis Ino et Akamaru descendirent.

« Ca va aller ? » lui demanda le jeune homme avant qu'elle ne ferme la portière.

Avec un pâle petit sourire, Ino hocha la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle disparut au milieu de la forêt à dos de chien.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec elle ? » demanda Sakura.

« Parce que mon bouclier n'est pas parfait. Je ne suis pas télépathe. Elle ira bien, je sais qu'elle vient ici de temps en temps. Elle connaît bien cet endroit. »

Sakura n'était pas franchement rassurée. Après un temps de silence étrange, même s'il ne semblait pas perturber le moins du monde Shikamaru, elle ouvrit la portière et quitta la voiture.

« Je ne peux pas lui faire de mal, » rassura t-elle lorsque Shikamaru essaya de l'en empêcher.

La tournure de phrase la surprit elle-même. Elle s'éloigna rapidement dans la direction qu'avaient prise Akamaru et l'autre fille plus tôt et s'enfonça dans les bois. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour les retrouver. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle avait fait, elle s'était simplement contentée de suivre son instinct. Elle pouvait sentir une sorte de chaleur près d'elle, pas très loin, alors elle s'était dirigée vers elle.

Cette douce chaleur pétillante provenait d'Ino et d'Akamaru, et c'était bien la première fois que Sakura ressentait quelque chose comme ça. Mais elle ignora cette nouvelle donnée et s'arrêta dans ses pas. Ino était assise contre un vieil arbre au large tronc, les yeux clos, le chien couché près d'elle. La petite clairière autour d'eux était couverte de petites fleurs colorées que Sakura n'avait vues nulle part ailleurs lors de sa petite balade. Elle devait avouer que l'endroit offrait une vision magnifique.

« Je vois que c'est vrai. »

Ino ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur elle et se détendit de nouveau.

« Quoi ? »

« Que tu viens ici souvent, » expliqua Sakura en indiquant les fleurs. « Elles ne sont pas censées pousser ici, si ? Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? »

« Oui. Ça va, maintenant. Je suis désolée de vous avoir tous inquiétés. »

« Je n'étais pas inquiète. »

Ino sourit un peu mais ne releva pas le mensonge.

« Tu dois vraiment croire que nous n'attirons que des ennuis. Je te jure qu'on voulait seulement regarder des films. Je n'insisterai plus pour que tu viennes avec nous. »

« Tu n'insistes pas, tu me kidnappes. Et je peux prendre soin de moi. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux continuer à t'inviter ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

Ino sourit et se leva lentement.

« Nous devrions retourner à la voiture, » lui dit Sakura. « Nara doit s'inquiéter. »

« Bien sûr. Viens. »

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la ville que Shikamaru parla.

« As-tu appris quelque chose lorsque tu étais dans l'esprit de Neji ? »

« J'ai vu certaines choses, comme je l'ai dit aux autres. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'ai vu. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« J'ai vu des noms. Je ne sais pas si le télépathe les a tirés de l'esprit de Neji ou s'il les a appris alors qu'il était dans son corps. Et j'ai vu des images. »

« Quelles images ? »

« Le massacre des Uchiha, » murmura t-elle.

« Quoi ? » Shikamaru lui lança un coup d'œil stupéfait. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que le télépathe était là-bas ? »

« Oui et non. J'expliquerai quand on sera au manoir. »

Bien sûr, Sakura ne fut pas non plus ravie de cette information. Parce qu'une fois qu'ils furent garés devant la propriété Yamanaka, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les suivre à l'intérieur. Et inutile de dire que l'endroit était très loin de la mettre à l'aise.

L'intérieur du manoir était magnifique. Ça aurait pu paraître froid en raison du manque d'habitant visible mais les fleurs et les plantes habillaient l'endroit d'êtres vivants. Ils s'assirent au milieu du séjour et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux photos contre les murs. Certaines dataient, d'autres représentaient Ino et sa famille. C'était impressionnant de voir tous ces visages d'une même lignée. Sakura ne savait même pas à quoi avaient ressemblé ses grands-parents.

« Mademoiselle Ino, vous êtes de retour, » nota un homme souriant en entrant dans la grande pièce. « Akamaru, est-ce que c'est toi ? Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de grandir. Monsieur Shikamaru, toujours un plaisir de vous voir ici. Vous ressemblez de plus en plus à votre père. »

« Merci, Monsieur Kino. »

« Monsieur Kino, voici Sakura Haruno, une amie qui va à l'Académie avec moi. Sakura, Monsieur Kino, qui travaille pour mon clan depuis des années. »

« Bonsoir. »

« Enchantée, Mademoiselle Sakura. Aurez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non, merci, » répondit Ino avec un petit sourire, et l'homme quitta la pièce.

Shikamaru croisa les bras avec un petit soupir.

« Ino, tes oncles sont ici ? Je ne les ai pas vus depuis des mois. »

« Idaiki est rarement là ces temps-ci. Il a une amie, et c'est plutôt sérieux. »

« Et Irake ? »

« Il… est très occupé. Tu connais ma famille. Le travail est une priorité. »

Le jeune homme dut entendre les mensonges derrière ces mots tout comme Sakura, mais il n'insista pas, et elle se demanda bien pourquoi.

« Alors, à propos de ce que tu as vu ? » lui demanda t-il plutôt.

« Pour les noms, il y en a beaucoup qu'on connaît. Hiruzen Sarutobi, ton père, mon père, mon oncle, ta mère et ton oncle, les Akimichi, Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, la mère de Kiba, Tenzo Yamata, Minako Hyuuga, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Genma Shiranui, et cinq autres que je n'ai pas reconnus. »

« C'est… »

« Le Cercle, » acquiesça Ino sombrement.

« Le quoi ? » interrogea Sakura, se demandant comment elle avait pu encore une fois se retrouver au milieu de tout ça.

« C'est… eh bien, quelque chose qu'on soupçonne depuis des mois maintenant, » expliqua Shikamaru. « Nos parents sont membres de ce groupe secret qui travaille contre les Ombres, peut-être depuis longtemps. »

« Pas de peut-être. Je sais qu'ils ont créé le Cercle il y a des années pour protéger les clans et la ville. »

« Mais pourquoi secret ? » s'étonna Sakura. « Le père d'Ino est directeur de l'Agence, il travaille déjà sur tout ça ! »

« Il y a un autre but qu'on ne doit pas encore comprendre, » réfléchit Shikamaru. « Je crois qu'il est temps que j'ai une discussion avec mon père. »

« Il y avait un autre nom sur la liste. Plus étonnant celui-ci. Itachi Uchiha. »

« Quoi ? »

« Le frère de Sasuke ? Mais vous aviez dit que les Uchiha complotaient contre Konoha. »

« Et le Cercle le savait, sans aucun doute. Itachi travaillait avec eux, c'était un agent double. »

« Stopper les Uchiha sans semer la panique en ville devait être un autre but du Cercle. Mais les Ombres ont été moins patientes que lui. Ils les ont arrêtés en premier. »

« Mais les Ombres sont loin d'être des citoyens modèles, » protesta Sakura. « Pourquoi essayeraient-ils de protéger la ville ? »

« On ne sait pas. »

« Ino ? » demanda Shikamaru en se tournant vers elle. « Il y a quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Quand… quand j'ai expulsé cet homme de l'esprit de Neji, j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit où… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

« J'ai vu Itachi… en train de tuer les siens. »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

Shikamaru se tut, ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Sakura tourna son regard vers Ino qui avait la tête baissée, les joues bien pâles. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas toutes ces règles stupides sur l'honneur et le devoir et le secret qui étaient attachées aux clans, néanmoins elle ne put s'empêcher de compatir. Qu'un autre télépathe puisse utiliser son don pour un acte aussi abject plongeait visiblement Ino dans l'horreur et la rage.

« C'est pour ça que Fugaku a menti à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, » murmura Shikamaru. « Mais comment a-t-il survécu ? Itachi était et de loin le plus puissant de son clan, même s'il était manipulé par un télépathe Fugaku et les autres n'auraient pas pu l'arrêter. »

« Il y avait un autre Uchiha très talentueux, » murmura Ino. « Itachi a commencé par toutes les autres maisons. Quand il n'a pas réussi à trouver ceux qui s'étaient cachés, il est retourné chez lui et a attaqué ses parents. Fugaku était blessé, alors il s'est caché dans la maison pour éviter Itachi. Mais Sasuke s'est réveillé. Quand il a vu le corps de sa mère, il n'a pas réalisé ce qu'il se passait au début, et puis le télépathe a essayé de le tuer. Sasuke a réussi à le blesser en se défendant. Fugaku est sorti de sa cachette en profitant de cet instant de faiblesse, et il a tué Itachi par derrière. »

« Merde. Pas étonnant que Sasuke ait perdu l'esprit. »

« Mon père pense qu'il aurait pu l'aider s'il l'avait pris en charge juste après les faits. Mais Fugaku n'a rien voulu entendre. Pour protéger ses secrets, il a sacrifié son fils. »

« Charmant, » commenta Sakura. « Sasuke n'a jamais été un idiot. Il sait ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, il sait que ce n'était pas vraiment son frère. Et s'il est toujours vivant, je parie qu'il cherche à se venger. Et le connaissant, il n'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir réussi. Ou avant qu'ils ne réussissent à le trouver. »

« Suna. »

Ino leva les yeux vers Shikamaru.

« Quoi ? »

« Le Cercle. Je pense que le Cercle et Suna sont liés. »

« Ton père a toujours été un ami proche de la famille royale. Il est possible que Sarutobi lui ait demandé de travailler à une alliance. Ils ont bien envoyé la nièce de Fugaku et le fils d'Inabi là-bas pour qu'ils y soient protégés. »

« Ca peut vouloir dire que Suna travaille contre les Ombres depuis des années aussi. Cette petite guerre a lieu depuis au moins ce qu'il s'est passé il y a treize ans. Peut-être qu'elle remonte à plus loin encore. »

« Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a treize ans ? » répéta Sakura, son cœur s'arrêtant presque. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Des gens sont morts, » répondit-il sombrement. « Pour me protéger. »

« Qu…quoi ? »

« Les Ombres kidnappaient des gamins. Pas seulement des enfants, d'ailleurs. Parfois, les corps étaient retrouvés un peu plus tard. Pour les autres, on n'a jamais retrouvé une seule trace d'eux. A l'époque, ils avaient développé un intérêt particulier pour les Premiers ou les enfants des Anciens Clans. Quelques tentatives avaient déjà été arrêtées et les clans étaient sur leurs gardes. Mais une nuit il y a treize ans, j'étais leur cible. J'ai été chanceux, parce que Santa Yamanaka, le cousin d'Inoichi, les a repérés et a donné l'alerte. Il est mort cette nuit-là comme d'autres pendant une véritable bataille. Ça a fait les gros titres, mais l'Agence et la police ont préféré passer certains éléments sous silence. »

« Je ne savais pas que c'était toi qu'il voulait, » s'étonna Ino.

« Je l'ai appris il n'y a pas très longtemps. Je crois que mon père est inquiet, il a commencé à me parler de certaines choses. Et vu ce que tu as réussi à faire aujourd'hui, je suppose que ton père fait de même pour toi. Je pensais que tu n'avais pas développé cet aspect de ta télépathie. »

Ino garda le silence, ses yeux soutenant ceux de son ami d'enfance.

Des secrets. Ils étaient tout ce à quoi pouvaient songer ces gens. Des secrets, toujours des secrets.

Sakura n'avait jamais su, comme la plupart de Konoha, ce qu'il s'était réellement passé cette nuit du 25 novembre, treize années plus tôt, et la raison pour laquelle ces gens étaient morts.

Pour laquelle la vie de Sakura n'avait plus jamais été la même.

A cause des Ombres. Et des secrets.

Elle se demanda si Naruto savait, si ses parents avaient été là pour défendre Shikamaru ou s'ils avaient seulement été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Elle se demanda si ça avait la moindre importance.

Putain de Cercle. Putain d'Anciens Clans. Putain d'Ombres.

Elle les maudissait, eux et tous les autres.

« Je dois rentrer, » annonça t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds.

Elle vit Ino discrètement faire un signe à Shikamaru pour qu'il se taise alors qu'elle quittait rapidement le manoir. Peut-être Ino pouvait-elle lire ses pensées finalement. Peut-être qu'elle avait menti, elle aussi.

Qu'est-ce que Sakura foutait ici, de toutes façons ? Elle se fichait de tout ça, d'eux, de tout.

Et pourtant, son esprit ne pouvait arrêter d'y repenser, d'essayer de rassembler les pièces du puzzle.

Par exemple, elle songea que quelque chose d'autre reliait forcément Konoha et Suna dans cette guerre. Elle songea qu'Ino lui cachait quelque chose depuis le début. Elle songea que ces Ombres avaient sûrement un lien avec quelqu'un de puissant à Konoha, pour avoir autant d'influence, autant d'informations.

Et elle commençait à songer qu'Ino avait eu raison à propos de son don.

Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais auparavant eu cette étrange impression que son corps vibrait d'une chaude et douce énergie, et elle n'avait certainement jamais senti cette énergie qui habitait les gens autour d'elle.

Et cette nouvelle évolution au milieu de tout ce bordel ne pouvait signifier que plus de problèmes encore.

O

Le palais était un endroit magnifique. Peut-être le plus beau que le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu. Mais il se montrait incapable d'apprécier quoi que ce soit depuis longtemps.

Sa mère, Sara, n'avait plus souri depuis, plus vraiment. Cela fait presque trois ans. Son père, Shibi, son oncle, Shikuro, son cousin, Shin, le cousin de son père, Muta, ils étaient tous devenus sombres, fatigués et tristes comme ils l'étaient constamment. Mais malgré tout, leur famille restait fière. Ils étaient toujours debout et, même alors qu'ils devaient vivre cachés, ils continuaient à se battre contre leur ennemi.

« Nous avons des nouvelles, » leur annonça le jeune prince alors qu'il avançait dans la salle, son frère et sa sœur sur les talons.

Il était toujours un peu amusant de les voir tous les trois. Kankuro, avec ses cheveux noirs d'encre, Gaara, aux cheveux roux épais, et Temari, aux longs cheveux couleur or.

« Quelles sont-elles, Gaara ? »

« Inoichi Yamanaka a appelé. Un télépathe a pris le contrôle de l'esprit du fils de Minako Hyuuga. Mais il va bien. Apparemment, Ino l'a libéré de l'emprise du criminel, » expliqua Kankuro, le frère aîné du prince, en s'arrêtant près de la large table.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Shin.

A vingt-quatre ans, il avait l'air chétif mais il était vif et intelligent. Son père, Shikuro, hocha la tête.

« Inoichi a bien mentionné une fois que sa fille avait un plus grand potentiel encore que lui. »

« Pourquoi s'en prendre à Neji ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? » s'interrogea doucement Muta, son ton presque celui d'un vieil homme malgré ses trente années de vie.

« La fille d'Inoichi a dit que le télépathe a tous les noms des membres du Cercle, » expliqua Gaara.

« Les nôtres inclus ? »

« Non, Sara. Elle ne vous a pas mentionnés, et Minako a précisé que Neji n'a jamais su votre localisation ou votre implication. »

« Si c'est tout ce qu'ils savent, ils perdent leur temps, » affirma Shibi. « Avoir leurs noms ne sert à rien, tous sont connus comme des défenseurs de l'égalité et de la fraternité entre Spéciaux et Communs. »

« Ça reste inquiétant. Même s'ils espéraient obtenir plus d'infos du fils Hyuuga, ils ont tout de même appris que le Cercle reste dans le noir quant à leurs identités. Ça pourrait les pousser à agir. »

« Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour ça, votre altesse, » lui répondit Shibi en ignorant le regard agacé de Temari face au titre honorifique. « Laissez-les agir. Nous en avons assez d'attendre. »

« Est-ce que… est-ce que la jeune Yamanaka l'a mentionnée ? »

« Non, Sara, » répondit doucement Gaara face à son inquiétude. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » souffla Shibi à son épouse en posant une main sur son épaule. « Nous retrouverons Sayuri. Et un jour, nous rentrerons chez nous. »

Shino Aburame ne prononça pas un mot alors que ses parents continuaient à parler à voix basse. Il continua d'observer le désert de Suna s'étendre à perte de vue autour de la cité des sables par la fenêtre. Konoha lui manquait. Ses amis lui manquaient. Même l'Académie lui manquait.

Mais les Aburame formaient l'un des Sept Anciens Clans, ils étaient forts, déterminés, fiers, et ils avaient fait la seule chose possible dans leur situation.

Ils avaient décidé de combattre. Même forcés à se retrancher à l'abri d'un pays ami, dans le secret, ils se battaient.

Et bien sûr, Shino pouvait y voir toute l'ironie. Combattre des Ombres en se cachant dans les ombres.

C'était presque poétique.

O

Le sourire qu'Hiza Yamanaka offrit à son mari était triste malgré tous ses efforts. Tous les deux se trouvaient dans les jardins de la Maison Jinsu, elle assise sur un banc en pierre, lui dans son fauteuil roulant.

Autrefois grand et charismatique, il semblait petit et frêle à présent. Ses yeux baissés, il gémissait doucement, presque sourdement. Elle réajusta la couverture qu'elle avait posée sur ses genoux pour veiller à ce qu'il ne souffre pas de la fraîcheur de novembre, et soupira doucement.

« Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? Oh, je sais ce que tu penses, Inai. Je ne me ramollis pas avec l'âge. Parfois, je suis presque soulagée que tu ne puisses voir ce que devient ta chère ville. Tu n'aimerais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe. »

Elle l'étudia du regard, ce visage qu'elle avait tant aimé, creusé et marqué, et essaya d'imaginer à quoi il ressemblerait, debout et fort, si sa famille n'était pas invariablement destinée à cette horrible fin.

« Nous perdons notre petit garçon, Inai. Irake est mourant. Je le sais, je peux le voir. Même avec son don bloqué, il peut à peine parler. Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille nous parler, d'ailleurs. Il ne veut pas qu'on le voit ainsi. Son esprit s'éteint doucement. Inoichi pense qu'il serait mieux qu'il vienne vivre ici, lui aussi. Et nous n'aurons plus le choix bientôt. Nous ne saurons pas prendre soin de lui correctement. Notre beau bébé, Inai… Oui, je savais que ça arriverait, mais il est trop jeune. Il n'a que quarante-cinq ans… Inoichi pense que l'accident et le choc ont peut-être accéléré le processus, mais… Toi aussi, tu étais plus jeune que la normale. Peut-être tout simplement que la dégradation arrive plus tôt. Est-ce nos gènes ? Aurions-nous pu éviter cette accélération ? »

Elle prit une inspiration lente. Son époux avait cessé ses gémissements, et elle aimait penser qu'une part de lui quelque part l'écoutait, et l'entendait.

« Et Inoichi,… Personne ne m'en a parlé, mais je peux le voir dans ses yeux. » Elle serra son poing contre sa cuisse, et souhaita tant avoir les bras d'Inai autour d'elle. « Il a dû ressentir les premiers signes. Je ne comprends pas, tu sais, il a deux ans de moins qu'Irake, il devrait avoir plus de temps. Mais tu l'avais senti, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te souviens ? Quand il n'était qu'un petit garçon, tu m'avais dit qu'il était doué. Trop doué. Aussi doué que ton arrière-grand-oncle. Et plus le télépathe est puissant, plus vite il tombe, c'est ce que tu avais dit. Oh, Inai… Je pensais m'être préparée, je pensais… Mais rien ne peut préparer une mère à ça. »

Elle ferma les yeux, apprécia l'air frais sur ses joues qui l'aidait à contrôler ses émotions.

« Inoichi doit avoir encore un an, peut-être deux. Tu devrais voir Kire, elle est si perdue. Comme je suis heureuse qu'Idaiki ait un don si faible. Et cet idiot en a honte, et c'est de ta faute, avec toutes tes histoires sur le clan. Tu le sais, j'espère. Avec de la chance, il n'aura pas à connaître ce terrible destin, ou du moins pas avant très longtemps. »

Elle trembla, reposa le regard sur son époux. Ses cheveux blancs, sa peau pâle. Sa douce respiration.

« Mais nous avons déjà parlé de ça l'autre jour. Je me répète, c'est ce que tu penses, hein ? Tu penses que je devrais arrêter de me voiler la face, arrêter de tourner autour du pot et faire face. Dire ce que j'ai à dire. C'est ça ? » Elle avala sa salive, maudit son vieux cœur qui manqua un battement. « C'est la petite, Inai. Tu la vois souvent, elle vient tous les mois. C'est une bonne fille, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu dois l'avoir senti, comme les garçons l'ont senti il y a des années. Elle est spéciale. La plus puissante que le clan a connue depuis Kan lui-même. Ils disent qu'elle pourrait le surpasser. Est-ce seulement possible ? Elle… elle rencontre déjà des problèmes. Cette enfant a dix-huit ans ! Oh, ce ne sont que des migraines, à cause de sa capacité à entendre les pensées des autres, mais comment ne pas se demander si ce n'est pas que le début ? Surtout avec Inoichi qui commence à… qui… »

Ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues glacées, et elle se pencha pour poser une main sur le genou d'Inai, pour avoir ne serait-ce que ce contact avec lui, lui qui avait été le grand amour de sa vie, son meilleur ami et le père de ses enfants.

« Combien de temps leur reste t-il ? Est-ce que tu saurais combien de temps a encore Ino ? Elle est superbe, tu sais. Honnête, intelligente, fière, drôle, forte et elle est si altruiste. Elle… elle te ressemble tant. Tu l'aurais adorée. Tu l'adores, je sais. Chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur elle, je te vois. Et ça me terrifie. Je ne peux vraiment pas blâmer sa mère, parfois ça me brise le cœur d'être près d'elle, je n'imagine pas comment Kire doit se sentir, surtout avec Irake et Inoichi… et Ino… Et quand le temps sera venu, comment la protègerons-nous ? Comment protègerons-nous notre famille, la ville ? Protéger l'honneur du clan a toujours été la priorité, depuis des générations. Mais… »

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel gris, effaça ses larmes d'une main tremblante.

« Mais que pouvons-nous faire contre la fatalité ? »

O

« Tais-toi. J'essaye de travailler. »

« Oh, ne me parle pas comme ça ! »

Sakura soupira doucement pour se calmer. Elle ignorait si sa mère prenait son traitement dernièrement, mais elle buvait, ça c'était certain, et elle parlait. Très fort.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne ferais pas un peu de ménage, pour changer ? » se plaignit la femme alors qu'elle tournait toujours autour de la table où Sakura était installée, occupée à essayer de lire.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? » répliqua la jeune fille. « Tu te fiches de moi ? Bordel, qui nettoie tout tout le temps ici ? »

« Oh, je t'en prie, on sait toutes les deux que Sairi fait tout le boulot. »

« Ah oui ? Alors où est-elle en ce moment ? »

« Au moins elle fait quelque chose de sa vie ! »

Sakura n'y tint plus. Elle était fatiguée, préoccupée, furieuse. Quelque chose cassa en elle et elle ne réussit pas à contrôler sa réaction et à se contenir. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, attrapa avec force les bras de sa mère et plongea son regard brûlant dans le sien.

« Pour la millième fois, j'ai dit que je voulais que tu te taises, » rappela t-elle entre ses dents, tremblante de rage. « Tu ne comprends pas ? J'ai besoin de silence pour étudier ! »

Elle la serrait trop, elle le savait. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, elle était épuisée, c'était comme si ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus, trop de choses tournaient dans son esprit…

Que… C'était quoi, cette sensation ? Une sensation étrange, chaude, vibrante, comme si quelque chose quittait sa mère pour la rejoindre, elle, comme un ruisseau de… d'énergie ?

« Ah ! »

Sakura lâcha sa mère qui tomba au sol, inconsciente. Choquée, la jeune fille ne put que la regarder, puis regarder ses mains, prises de fourmis. Elle savait que sa mère irait bien, parce qu'elle pouvait sentir l'énergie qu'elle avait encore en elle, plus faible, mais toujours là.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Ino avait vraiment eu raison. Ce n'était pas sa super force, son don. Le bouclier psychique, et à présent ça…

Ils l'avaient prévenue. Ils lui avaient dit qu'il fallait des années pour parfaitement connaître ses dons. Ino elle-même avait avoué qu'elle n'avait même pas su qu'elle pouvait manipuler des souvenirs avant le garçon…

Et Sakura ne savait _rien _sur son propre pouvoir. Personne ne savait rien. Personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Ils l'avaient tous prévenue. Les Premiers étaient particuliers, toujours très puissants, très souvent instables et parfois complètement cinglés en raison de leur inhabilité à contrôler leurs dons.

Non, la force de Sakura n'était pas son don, mais seulement l'un de ses aspects. Tout était lié à cette énergie qu'elle pouvait sentir chez les autres, chez elle. Instinctivement, Sakura le comprit, comprit que c'était en se servant de l'énergie qu'elle pouvait magnifier sa force physique et avoir ce bouclier mental.

Elle avait senti cette énergie chez tout le monde. Elle se souvenait de celle d'Ino, brillante et forte, celle de Shikamaru, un peu plus pâle. Comparée aux leurs, l'énergie de sa mère était bien terne. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la plupart des gens qu'elle avait croisés depuis qu'elle s'était aperçue qu'elle sentait quelque chose de nouveau dans son environnement avaient été habités par la même énergie que Reika, faible et froide.

Dans ce cas… Oui, ça signifiait que l'intensité de l'énergie devait être liée aux dons. Les Communs en avaient moins, et la leur semblait presque… éteinte. Et les Spéciaux avaient une énergie vibrante, brillante, comme celle d'Ino qui s'était si aisément imposée dans l'esprit de Sakura lorsqu'elle l'avait cherchée dans la forêt. Plus les gens étaient puissants, plus ils avaient une énergie chaude et lumineuse.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire ? C'était quoi au final, cette énergie ? A quoi servait-elle ?

Et plus important, de quoi Sakura était-elle réellement capable ?

O

« Donc, tu n'as rien appris de spécial en dehors de ces noms, et tu t'es fait remarquer et expulser par la fille Yamanaka ? »

Ekari serra les dents sous son masque.

« La fille m'a eu par surprise, c'est tout, Danzo. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Je ne savais pas qu'elle se trouverait là, et je ne savais pas que son don lui permettait de contrôler les esprits. »

« Oui, c'est certainement une surprise. Il semble qu'elle ait du potentiel. Quoi ? Es-tu jaloux ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Je suis bien plus puissant que cette gamine. »

« Elle n'a que quelques années de moins que toi, Ekari. Mais je suis sûre que tu auras ta revanche. Qu'as-tu d'autre à me dire ? »

« Ils ne connaissent rien de tes buts ou de ton identité. Et j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. L'une des amis des petits héritiers est une Première. »

« Une Première ? »

« Une fille discrète avec une attitude. Sakura Haruno. »

« Je vois. J'avais entendu les rumeurs bien sûr, mais… cela pourrait être intéressant. »

« Hyuuga ne savait pas grand-chose sur elle. Rien sur son don. Il semble que Yamanaka se soit liée d'amitié avec elle. »

L'œil de Danzo avait l'air de briller dans la salle obscure. Ekari ne put s'empêcher de le trouver inquiétant avec ces bandages toujours autour de sa tête et cette expression sur ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir de son visage dur.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire quant à son cas maintenant sans attirer l'attention davantage. Nous devons rester dans l'ombre à présent. C'est bien dommage. Ichi a prouvé que les Premiers sont toujours fascinants. Tu peux te retirer. »

Ekari tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Il savait déjà qu'Ichi ne le laisserait jamais oublier ce semi-échec.

Mais il le ferait taire. Il anticipait déjà le sourire qu'il afficherait quand il annoncerait à son camarade qu'il avait enfin pris sa revanche.

Oui, il anéantirait le clan Yamanaka comme il se l'était promis des années auparavant.

Et il commencerait avec plaisir par leur précieuse héritière.

O


	8. Artifice

**O**

**8\. Artifice.**

« M-mais, Mademoiselle… »

« Pas de mais, Aoba. Je sais que mon père et Ibiki vous ont demandé de me suivre partout et de garder un œil sur nous, mais ça commence à me fatiguer, » expliqua Ino, agacée, tout en fusillant l'agent âgé d'une trentaine d'années du regard. « Ca fait des semaines, j'ai été patiente. Maintenant, prenez vos chers corbeaux et laissez-moi tranquille. »

Aoba Yamashiro sourit secrètement. Bien sûr qu'elle avait su qu'il la suivait, Inoichi l'avait prévenu qu'elle le repérerait tout de suite. Mais qu'elle ait l'aplomb (et l'habilité) de venir le trouver, ça l'amusait grandement.

Alors il hocha la tête, les yeux pétillants.

« Je transmettrai votre message à votre père, Mademoiselle. »

Un geste de sa main, et les deux corbeaux qui l'avaient accompagné disparurent dans deux nuages de fumée. Un autre geste, et un oiseau noir se tint à l'endroit où avait été Aoba une seconde plus tôt.

« Passez une bonne journée, » salua la jeune fille avec un joli sourire avant de se remettre à marcher dans la direction opposée.

Alors il s'envola vers le ciel, songeant avec un peu de nervosité à la discussion qu'il devrait avoir avec son directeur lorsqu'il arriverait à l'Agence.

O

Il pleuvait, il faisait froid, et la nuit était tombée. Sakura détestait le fait inéluctable que l'hiver approchait à grands pas.

Elle avança rapidement au milieu des immeubles et, même si elle détestait vivre dans ces quartiers, elle ne put s'empêcher de respirer un peu mieux à présent qu'elle évoluait dans le district Sud. Il n'y avait que peu de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans cet endroit. Les gens, leurs règles, les dangers. Tout était simple. Ces quartiers étaient comme une autre Konoha à l'intérieur de Konoha. Seuls les gens ayant grandi ici ou y ayant vécu des années pouvaient réellement être à l'aise avec la façon dont les choses fonctionnaient.

Par exemple, le district Sud était le seul endroit où il était possible de voir autant de mendiants et de SDF, et pourtant ils étaient pleinement intégrés à la vie communautaire. Et même si les voleurs et les dealers peuplaient les rues, l'insécurité et la violence n'étaient pas des éléments quotidiens. Lorsqu'une personne faisait partie de la population du District Poubelle, elle devait se plier à ses lois inhérentes, surtout si elle ne souhaitait pas avoir de problèmes. S'occuper de ses affaires et uniquement d'elles restait le maître-mot.

L'immeuble de Sakura se situait au centre du district. Et même si beaucoup de gens y habitaient, elle pouvait affirmer qu'elle les connaissait tous d'une façon ou d'une autre, principalement en raison des bavardages de rue. Le fait que Sakura était méfiante et asociale ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était aussi aveugle, sourde et invisible, alors les autres habitants la connaissaient également. Mais Mari demeurait la seule qu'elle considérait comme une amie.

Ce fut pourquoi, lorsqu'elle s'approcha de son entrée et vit la petite fille seule avec trois hommes, ses poings se serrèrent. Deux d'entre eux avaient la vingtaine passée, le dernier était plus âgé. Ils étaient tous connus dans le district comme étant membres d'un groupe de dealers et de bookmakers influent. Et le plus vieux n'était autre que le second du gang.

« Mari ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Même si son visage était dissimulé par la capuche de son manteau, au moins l'un d'entre eux dut la reconnaitre parce qu'ils la laissèrent les rejoindre sous le porche.

« Mari ? »

La petite leva son visage vers elle, ses yeux rougis par ses pleurs. Elle tremblait, mais ça s'expliquait aisément par le fait qu'elle n'avait même pas de veste.

« Salut, Sakura, » murmura t-elle avec un pauvre petit sourire.

« On l'a trouvée comme ça il y a quelques minutes alors qu'on zonait dans le coin, » expliqua le plus âgé avec sa voix râpeuse.

Sakura le gratifia d'un regard froid.

« Je m'en occupe. Au revoir. »

L'un des deux plus jeunes se tourna vers elle avec une attitude menaçante exagérée, et elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, fillette. Tu sais à qui tu parles, là ? C'est Lloyd. »

Comme si elle pouvait être impressionnée.

« Tu devrais te calmer, Jam. Haruno et moi sommes de vieilles connaissances. »

Sakura haussa un sourcil. Elle ne l'expliquerait certainement pas ainsi, ils ne se connaissaient que de vue et en raison de ce qu'ils avaient entendu l'un sur l'autre. Mais il était vrai que Sakura avait une fois ou deux eu une altercation avec ses hommes et leur avait fait savoir qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les voir dans le coin. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs si l'œil du dernier avait guéri depuis. En tout cas, ce genre de rencontres avait nourri les murmures au sujet de Sakura et les gens la respectaient, ou du moins gardaient leurs distances.

« C'est l'une des nôtres, » affirma Lloyd. « Tu devrais ramener la petite à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas sûr à ce point la nuit pour les gosses. »

Les trois hommes partirent rapidement sous la pluie, et Sakura posa une main sur l'épaule de Mari.

« Allez, viens. Rentrons, il fait froid. »

« D'accord. »

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sakura guida Mari vers les escaliers. Elles s'assirent comme à leur habitude en haut de la volée de marches qui menait à leur palier.

« Je veux que tu m'écoutes, Mari. Je ne veux plus te voir près de ces gens. Tu as compris ? »

Son ton était dur. Elle voulait être certaine que l'enfant lui obéisse. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il advenait des jeunes paumés dans le coin, à quelle vitesse ils se retrouvaient embrigadés dans ces groupes de voyous et de criminels, ou finissaient esclaves de la drogue.

« Mais ils étaient gentils, » protesta Mari doucement. « Ils voulaient m'aider. »

« Ils ne sont pas gentils avec tout le monde. Mari ? »

« D'accord. Je ferai attention. »

« Est-ce que tu veux m'expliquer pourquoi tu étais dehors sans ta veste à une heure pareille ? »

« Papa était en colère contre nous et maman m'a demandé de sortir un petit moment. Parce qu'après un petit moment, il se calme. »

Sakura soupira doucement.

« Je vois. »

« Il me fait peur, tu sais, » murmura Mari.

« Je sais. »

« Est-ce que tu as peur parfois ? »

« Tout le monde a peur parfois. »

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? L'école a fini il y a longtemps. »

« J'étudiais. »

Avec Ino, comme ça arrivait de plus en plus régulièrement. Elles n'avaient pas parlé de ce qui était arrivé la semaine précédente avec Neji et Shikamaru, et c'était une excellente chose de l'avis de Sakura. Mais elle savait bien qu'elle devrait avoir une discussion avec Ino au sujet de ses rêves. Et ça ne la réjouissait pas. Sakura appréciait leur temps ensemble, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il cesse.

« Tu fais ça tout le temps, étudier. »

« Je veux avoir un bon travail plus tard. »

« Ta maman ne travaille pas. Pourquoi ? »

Quelle agaçante et curieuse gamine. Sakura détestait parler de sa famille.

« Elle ne peut pas. »

« Sakura ? »

« Oui ? »

Mari la regarda, son visage tellement sérieux que Sakura faillit en rire.

« Est-ce que tu as des amis ? »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Est-ce que tu as des amis ? » répéta la fillette plus lentement, comme si sa question n'était pas complètement impolie et pleinement embarrassante.

« Je… » Le visage d'Ino flotta dans son esprit, puis ce fut le tour du rire de Naruto de résonner dans ses oreilles, le sourire d'Hinata, les voix des autres. « Oui. Je crois que j'en ai. »

« Est-ce qu'ils sont comme toi ? »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Mari l'observait toujours avec ses grands yeux innocents trop brillants, et Sakura avait du mal à réfléchir sous ce regard.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont comme toi, tes amis ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Mari ? »

« Les gens disent que tu es spéciale. Y en a qui disent que tu as des pouvoirs. C'est vrai ? »

« Euh… je… »

« Je m'en moque si c'est vrai. Je pense que tout le monde s'en moque. Je crois qu'ils aiment juste parler. »

Cette journée devenait de plus en plus étrange.

« Attends, je ne te suis pas vraiment. Et tu as tort. »

« J'ai tort ? Tu n'as pas de don ? »

« Non. Je veux dire, si, j'en ai un, mais je voulais parler des gens. »

« Mais à l'école on apprend que les Spéciaux ont toujours été là, et qu'ils étaient nombreux au temps des ninjas. Mon professeur dit que tous les gens sont pareils et qu'on vit tous ensemble en paix depuis longtemps. »

« Eh bien, oui, mais – »

« Tu vois, les gens s'en moquent. Je crois qu'il y en a qui sont jaloux, mais eux, ils sont pas très importants. »

Peut-être que Mari avait raison. Peut-être que les choses n'allaient pas si mal à Konoha. Peut-être que le problème venait du fait que les haineux étaient plus bruyants que tous les autres.

« Alors, est-ce que tes amis sont comme toi, Sakura ? »

« Quelques-uns, oui. »

« Tu me montreras ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tes pouvoirs ! »

« Ce n'est pas si génial, tu sais. »

« C'est des pouvoirs, comme dans les histoires sur les ninjas ! Montre-moi. »

« Je te montrerai. Un jour. Mais maintenant nous devrions toutes les deux rentrer chez nous, il se fait tard. »

« Oh. »

« Ne sois pas déçue. Je te promets que je te montrerai, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Sakura lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'assura qu'elle entrait bien chez elle avant de faire de même. Il y avait des périodes qui étaient plus faciles. Quand sa mère prenait son traitement régulièrement, elle allait mieux, était plus lucide, plus calme, elle sortait même parfois. Mais la plupart du temps, l'alcoolisme gagnait.

La pièce était aussi triste que d'ordinaire. Ces dernières années, Sakura avait trouvé tout et n'importe quoi en ouvrant cette porte. Elle avait même trouvé sa mère le poignet entaillé une fois. Sa vie n'avait pas été en danger, mais Sakura se demandait toujours si elle n'aurait pas dû tourner les talons et la laisser finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Mais au final, elle savait bien qu'elle serait incapable de faire ça.

Horrible ou non, Reika Haruno était sa mère, la femme qui lui avait donné la vie et qui l'avait aimée durant ses cinq premières années de vie.

Ce soir-là, tout semblait normal, le bazar y compris. Rien n'était cassé, aucune saloperie sur le sol, rien n'avait brûlé dans le four. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sa mère non plus.

« Reika ? » appela Sakura avec lassitude.

Son don lui apprit qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. La faible énergie de sa mère provenait de la salle d'eau et lui apprenait qu'elle allait bien. Elle était toujours en train de se demander si elle devait ouvrir la porte pour voir si elle aurait à porter sa mère jusqu'au matelas une fois encore quand quelque chose sur la table attira son attention.

La photo était ancienne, mais malgré les traces du temps, l'image restait cruellement nette. Quatre personnes y figuraient. Quatre personnes souriantes. Une famille heureuse. Ils se tenaient dans un petit jardin bien entretenu, sous le soleil. Reika avait été mince alors, et belle, avec des yeux verts pétillants et des cheveux auburn retenus dans une queue de cheval. A ses côtés se tenait son mari, Kenji, et il riait, ses cheveux blonds indisciplinés, ses yeux bleus clairs à demi clos en raison de sa joie apparente. Et devant eux, deux petites filles aux cheveux roses.

Le passé.

Il hantait Reika chaque jour, et à cause de ça, il hantait Sakura également.

Elle soupira, se dirigea vers la pile de vieilles affaires dans un coin et récupéra son ordinateur de sous ce fatras, non sans soulagement de le retrouver où elle l'avait laissé. Le tenant d'une main, elle rejoignit le frigo qu'elle ouvrit, puis se saisit d'un yaourt et d'une bouteille d'eau avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la minuscule chambre.

Si elle étudiait assez longtemps, peut-être qu'elle oublierait tout.

O

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » lui demanda Ino, hésitante.

Sakura lui avait demandé de la retrouver après les cours, et le fait que c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait l'initiative semblait rendre son amie nerveuse.

« Rien de spécial, » lui répondit Sakura en se dirigeant vers le parc.

Il faisait froid, mais il ne pleuvait pas pour la première fois de la semaine. Sakura appréciait passer son temps libre avec Ino, elle pouvait au moins s'avouer ça. Elle la faisait rire et leurs débats étaient toujours distrayants. Oh, et le fait que l'épuisement sur le visage d'Ino disparaissait presque lorsqu'elle souriait était une excellente raison de continuer.

Sakura aimait les sourires d'Ino.

La télépathe avait l'air de craindre qu'elle ne parte en courant si elle mentionnait quoi que ce soit au sujet de dons ou des Ombres. Ça arrangeait bien Sakura la plupart du temps. Mais ce jour-là, elle était inquiète, et agacée. A présent que ses rêves étaient plus clairs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que ça voulait dire. Elle faisait confiance à Ino – peut-être parce qu'Ino semblait lui faire confiance, et c'était ce qui l'aidait à rester calme malgré ses suspicions.

« Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi, » annonça t-elle en cessant ses pas.

Elle se tourna vers Ino seulement pour rencontrer son propre regard. Avec un soupir de frustration, elle attrapa ces foutues lunettes de soleil pour les retirer du visage de l'autre fille. Les yeux d'Ino reflétèrent son anxiété alors qu'elle les récupérait.

« D'accord, » dit-elle doucement. « Mais à propos de quoi ? »

« Je rêve de toi. »

Le regard alarmé et plutôt embarrassé qu'Ino posa sur elle poussa Sakura à reformuler rapidement.

« Je veux dire que je te vois enfant, dans mes rêves, en train de parler à une petite moi. »

L'embarras d'Ino changea pour se muer en panique, ce qui ne fit qu'entretenir la suspicion de Sakura.

« Tu peux expliquer ? »

« Expliquer quoi ? »

« Les rêves. »

« Ce sont des rêves. Je ne comprends pas. »

« Vraiment ? Tu as dit que tu serais honnête. Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que sont toujours censés être les Yamanaka ? »

Bien entendu, Ino prit ces mots comme une insulte et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de colère.

« Mon clan n'a rien à voir là-dedans. »

« Je sais que ces rêves ne sont pas que des rêves ! Je les fais depuis des semaines. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas normaux. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que tu as joué avec mon esprit ? Tu as effacé mes souvenirs de cette période ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Non, absolument pas ! J'ai juste… »

« Tu as juste quoi ? »

« Je… »

« Ino ! »

« Tu étais malade ! Tu… tu étais à l'infirmerie de l'école et… »

Pâle, Ino ne cessait de triturer les lunettes qu'elle tenait toujours. Puis elle se frotta les yeux et observa les arbres du parc autour d'elles.

« Et quoi ? » insista Sakura.

« A l'époque, ma télépathie continuait à progresser et j'avais encore des problèmes pour la contrôler. Les maux de tête étaient constants, je me retrouvais souvent à l'infirmerie le temps qu'ils demandent à ma mère de venir me chercher. Un jour, tu étais là, toi aussi. Tu avais de la fièvre, et l'infirmière avait du mal à contacter ta famille. Elle nous a laissées seules, et tu avais l'air si mal et si effrayée… Je voulais simplement que tu te sentes mieux, c'est tout, mais j'étais trop malade moi-même pour me lever et venir te voir. Alors j'ai fait autrement. »

« Tu as utilisé ton don ? »

Ino hocha la tête et se tourna vers elle une nouvelle fois, peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait plus aucune colère dans la voix de Sakura.

« J'étais maladroite, et pour moi c'était un réflexe que j'avais encore du mal à enrayer. Je ne savais pas grand-chose sur ma télépathie. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans ton rêve. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. C'était un accident, je suis désolée. »

« Tu peux aller dans les rêves des gens ? » demanda Sakura, abasourdie, et pas qu'un peu intriguée.

« Je… En tout cas, j'ai réussi à aller dans le tien et à te parler à l'époque. Je n'ai jamais réessayé. »

« Mais je pensais… je croyais que mon don empêchait le tien de m'atteindre. »

« Tu étais enfant, et tu étais très malade. Je crois que ton bouclier n'était pas encore aussi puissant que maintenant, ou que tu as senti que je voulais t'aider. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as arrêté ? »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est arrivé plusieurs fois, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi tu as arrêté ? »

« Parce que c'était mal ! Tu ne t'en souvenais jamais, même quand on se voyait en classe, tu ne te rappelais jamais des rêves, ou de moi. Et je me sentais vraiment coupable. C'est toujours le cas. Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est comme ce que j'ai fait à Raito, je ne suis pas censée faire des choses comme ça ! J'ai utilisé ma télépathie sur vous sans votre accord, c'est contre les Lois ! Si mon clan savait… Et si les gens l'apprenaient… »

« Mais pourtant tu as recommencé plusieurs fois ces visites. »

« Tu avais l'air triste, » murmura Ino. « Tout ce que je voulais, c'était t'aider. J'étais une enfant, moi aussi, et j'aimais bien m'amuser avec toi. »

« C'est pour ça que tu voulais passer du temps avec moi, » comprit enfin Sakura. « Parce qu'on était amies quand on était petites. »

« On l'était. Et on l'est aujourd'hui. On l'est, pas vrai ? »

Il y avait tellement d'hésitation dans cette question que la réaction de Sakura fut instinctive. Elle prit l'une des mains d'Ino dans la sienne pour la serrer doucement.

« On l'est, » confirma t-elle, se sentant ridicule. Franchement, Ino la forçait à faire de ces choses… « Je voulais juste des réponses. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je me souviens de tout ça seulement maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée, je n– »

« Oh, tais-toi. Est-ce que j'ai dit que je t'en voulais ? Je suis juste furieuse que tu ne m'aies pas dit la vérité tout de suite. »

« Tu ne m'aurais jamais cru ! »

« C'est… probablement vrai, » concéda Sakura.

« Probablement ? »

« La ferme. »

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? Je suis d'humeur à manger du chocolat. »

« Sans blague ? »

Sakura savait qu'Ino n'avait pas cessé de se sentir coupable et elle n'aimait pas ça, cette ombre dans son regard, alors elle hocha la tête et apprécia la petite étincelle de soulagement dans les yeux d'Ino alors qu'elles quittaient le parc. Plusieurs minutes lui furent nécessaires pour remarquer que la main de l'autre fille était toujours dans la sienne, mais quand elle s'en aperçut, elle la délivra rapidement, rougissant affreusement. Elle n'osa pas jeter un coup d'œil à Ino pour voir sa réaction.

« On peut prendre un truc à emporter et aller dans la boutique de ma mère. Je n'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver entourée de trop de gens. »

« Très bien, comme tu veux. »

O

La mère d'Ino fut ravie de les voir arriver. Tout comme sa fille, Kire restait une très belle femme même si elle apparaissait fatiguée aux yeux de Sakura, comme si elle avait tout le poids du monde sur les épaules. Son regard, chaleureux et curieux, l'étudia un instant alors qu'elle la saluait, ce qui mis la jeune fille mal à l'aise.

Heureusement, Ino sembla sentir son humeur et l'entraina dans le fond de l'une des serres. Elles s'installèrent près de fleurs rouges et jaunes et commencèrent à manger en discutant tranquillement de leur journée. Ino s'amusa de la blague qu'avait faite Naruto à Shiranui tandis que Sakura critiquait vivement son attitude, ce qui semblait ne faire qu'ajouter à l'humour que voyait la blonde dans la situation. Puis finalement, Sakura demanda des nouvelles de Kurenai Yuhi.

« Elle va bien, » sourit Ino, son visage lumineux. « Elle a eu le bébé hier. Il s'appelle Atsu. Shikamaru dit qu'il est mignon. »

« Nara a dit ça ? » douta immédiatement Sakura.

Le jeune homme laconique n'était vraiment pas le genre à décréter ce genre de commentaires.

« Après que je le lui ai demandé à peu près un millier de fois, oui, il l'a dit. Je vais aller voir Kurenai et le bébé demain après-midi, alors je pourrai te confirmer ça. »

« Vous étiez proches de Sarutobi tous les trois. »

« Oui, » confirma Ino plus doucement. « Asuma nous a enseignés beaucoup de choses. Nous l'avons rencontré quand nous étions très jeunes, nos parents sont amis avec son père. »

« L'Hokage. »

« Oui. »

« Je suis désolée, » lui offrit doucement Sakura,, n'appréciant guère les ombres qu'elle avait fait naître dans les yeux d'Ino avec sa remarque.

« Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que… il me manque toujours. Tu sais, Shikamaru pense que son accident n'en était pas un. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Asuma était un excellent conducteur, et avec son don… La moto n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été trafiquée, mais quand même… Il y a quelque chose de très étrange dans sa mort. »

« Tu crois que c'est les Ombres ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai demandé son avis à mon père, mais je crois qu'il essaye de me protéger. »

Sakura hocha la tête, l'air grave. La théorie lui aurait paru folle quelques semaines auparavant, mais plus du tout à présent. Après tout, Asuma Sarutobi était le fils de l'Hokage et avait été membre du Cercle.

« Ino ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ma mère m'appelle. »

« Quoi ? J'ai rien entendu. »

Ino se leva avec un petit sourire. Elle pointa un doigt vers sa tempe droite et fit un clin d'œil à Sakura qui la suivit.

« Ta mère n'est pas télépathe. Comment elle peut te parler comme ça ? »

« Elle se contente de penser ses mots très fort, avec insistance. Je ne peux pas faire autrement que de les entendre. Mon père et mes oncles ne peuvent pas lire les pensées, mais ils savent communiquer télépathiquement. Tous les membres de mon clan ont toujours pu faire ça. Ça marche seulement si on est proches physiquement, dans le même endroit. Et crois-moi, si on pouvait se contenter de communiquer par ce moyen, on ne parlerait plus jamais à voix haute. C'est beaucoup plus naturel pour nous que d'utiliser nos voix. J'ai pu parler télépathiquement avant même de prononcer mon premier mot, pour la plus grande frustration de ma mère. »

« J'imagine, » sourit Sakura. « Je suis sûre que les gens paniqueraient si tu te mettais à leur parler par la pensée. »

« Ca, et ma mère nous tuerait. Tu peux imaginer ce que c'est d'être constamment exclue des conversations. Ça la rend dingue. Maman ? »

Kire était un peu plus loin, vers le comptoir. Elle parlait avec un homme, grand et mince, presque chauve. Il était clairement un peu plus âgé qu'elle, et son sourire était plus grand.

Les pas d'Ino ralentirent, et Sakura put clairement voir la tension dans tout son corps. C'était une réaction qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître. Même si rien n'apparaissait sur le visage d'Ino, Sakura savait exactement quand elle entendait des pensées qui la perturbaient. Elle n'expliquait pas leur lien étrange, la façon dont elle semblait si en phase avec les réactions de l'autre fille, c'était simplement un fait.

Kire aperçut sa fille s'approcher et lui sourit, mais son sourire apparaissait trop lisse, trop parfait, et son regard trop perçant.

« Ino, viens-là. Tu te souviens de Monsieur Hikata ? »

Ino s'approcha, sourit et inclina poliment la tête.

« Bonjour, Monsieur. »

« Mademoiselle Yamanaka, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. La dernière fois vous pouviez à peine atteindre cette table. »

« Ça fait longtemps, c'est vrai. »

« Merci pour les fleurs, Madame Yamanaka. Mon épouse aimera beaucoup, j'en suis sûr. »

« Je vous en prie. Passez une bonne fin de journée. »

Il les salua et quitta la boutique, et Sakura resta en retrait, un peu perdue. Puis Kire tourna vers Ino un regard inquiet.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ino acquiesça, les yeux sombres.

« Chérie, je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler, mais nous avons besoin de savoir. Je ne t'aurais jamais demandé si ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

« Je sais. »

« Très bien. Alors ? »

Tout ce que fit Ino fut d'hocher la tête, mais ça suffit amplement à Kire.

« Je vais appeler ton père. »

Alors qu'elle suivait Ino à travers l'une des serres une fois encore, Sakura fronça les sourcils.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« Ma mère pensait qu'Hikata cachait quelque chose. Elle voulait que je le lui confirme. »

« Et ? »

« Je le lui ai confirmé. Apparemment, il fait partie d'un groupe qui utilise des moyens illégaux pour s'enrichir. Et il déteste ma famille. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Sakura en songeant à l'échange plaisant.

« Crois-moi. »

Il y avait une sorte de colère grondant sous la surface à ce moment-là chez Ino que Sakura n'aima pas du tout. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ?

« Ton père va intervenir ? »

« Hikata n'a pas de don, mais sa femme, si. Elle est membre d'un clan mineur. C'est possible qu'ils soient tous impliqués, alors mon père va vérifier s'ils respectent bien les Lois. Si c'est le cas, l'enquête sera transférée à la police. »

« Je vois. Mais comment ta mère a-t-elle su ? »

« Elle dirait que c'est parce qu'elle a passé beaucoup trop de temps avec nous, mais en fait elle n'a pas besoin de don pour voir au travers des mensonges. »

Sakura acquiesça. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, une pensée s'imposa dans son esprit.

« Nous n'étions pas proches. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'il fallait que tu sois proche de ta famille pour que vous poussiez communiquer par télépathie. Mais tu es entrée dans mes rêves quand nous étions enfants, alors que tu vis d'un côté de la ville et moi de l'autre. »

N'ayant visiblement pas trop envie de s'expliquer, Ino finit par soupirer.

« Je ne l'explique pas, » confia t-elle doucement. « Je suppose que c'est parce que je connaissais ta signature psychique, que ça m'a aidée à te retrouver. »

« Ca ne t'est jamais arrivé autrement ? »

Ino passa les mains dans ses poches alors qu'elle s'arrêtait entre deux tables présentant d'étranges plantes vertes.

« Eh bien, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai contacté mon père une fois. J'ai paniqué et je l'ai appelé. Et il m'a entendu. »

« Comment il explique ça ? »

« Il ne l'explique pas non plus. Tu sais, les dons sont comme ça. Des mystères. Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas expliquer, et il faudra t'y habituer. Il semble que mon père et moi soyons tous les deux des télépathes puissants, et ça nous permet de communiquer plus aisément. Peut-être que c'est la même chose avec toi. »

Même si elle acquiesça, Sakura n'était pas franchement convaincue, ayant toujours des difficultés à accepter son propre don.

« Oh, merde ! Quelle heure est-il ? » s'inquiéta brusquement Ino.

« Euh, presque cinq heures trente. »

« Je suis en retard ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis en retard ! »

« Pour quoi ? »

« J'étais supposée retrouver Hinata et deux amis à cette heure-ci dans un café ! J'y serai jamais à temps ! »

Amusée, Sakura haussa un sourcil en la voyant paniquer et la suivit à travers la boutique.

« Et tu nous fais presque un infarctus pour ça ? »

Ino se stoppa dans ses pas assez longtemps pour la fusiller du regard.

« Etre en retard est impoli. Et je suis bien élevée. Et aussi, j'ai été en retard une ou deux fois ces derniers temps et ils vont finir par croire que je le fais exprès. A plus tard, maman ! »

« Au revoir, les filles. »

« Au revoir, Madame Yamanaka. »

Elles quittèrent la boutique et Sakura suivit Ino en essayant de retenir son rire. La voir aussi inquiète et perturbée se révélait aussi surprenant que distrayant.

« C'est vrai que c'est impoli d'être en retard, mais je croyais que les amis se pardonnaient de telles choses. »

« Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? »

« Non. »

« Tu te moques de moi ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! »

Ino s'était stoppée devant elle, ce qui força Sakura à faire de même. Elle leva les yeux vers ceux de la télépathe qui la regardait en silence, immobile.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda Sakura, souriante, toujours amusée.

Ses propres réactions la stupéfiaient parfois. Des sentiments de plus en plus étranges la traversaient ces temps-ci, surtout lorsqu'elle était près d'Ino, mais parfois lorsqu'elle était en compagnie des autres aussi.

Aimer être avec eux en attendant qu'un cours débute, à écouter simplement leurs bavardages et idioties, ou même apprécier être forcée de manger avec eux à la cafétéria lui faisait plutôt peur.

Mais commencer à voir le monde différemment et les considérer tous comme ses amis était absolument stupéfiant. Sakura ne savait pas si elle était capable de gérer ça. Elle devrait peut-être recommencer à prendre ses distances. Ou du moins s'éloigner un peu, se laisser le temps de la réflexion.

Avec Ino, c'était encore autre chose. Elle n'était pas certaine de parvenir à stopper complètement le temps qu'elle passait avec elle. Et ça, c'était terrifiant.

Et Ino l'observait toujours bizarrement.

« Ino, quoi ? » répéta t-elle.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de la blonde, ses yeux brillaient sous la lumière du lampadaire au-dessus d'elles.

« Rien. »

« Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » demanda Sakura, à présent bien plus mal à l'aise qu'amusée.

Elle se sentit rougir mais essaya d'arrêter cette réaction stupide. Le sourire d'Ino s'adoucit.

« J'aime quand tu ris, » confia t-elle doucement, timidement même.

Et puis, juste comme ça, elle prit la main de Sakura dans la sienne et se pencha pour déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue droite, avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

« On se voit demain, Sakura. »

Et elle disparut au coin de la rue.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Sakura réussit à se reprendre pour se diriger vers son arrêt de bus. Et le souvenir de la douceur des lèvres d'Ino sur sa peau lui fit oublier pour un temps que le 25 novembre arriverait deux jours plus tard.

O

« Naruto, est-ce que je peux entrer sans être traumatisé pour le reste de ma vie ? »

Iruka attendit d'entendre ou l'accord du jeune homme ou les sons provenant de deux adolescents en train de s'habiller en catastrophe. Mais lorsqu'il n'entendit rien du tout, il fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

« Naruto ? »

Le professeur ouvrit la porte lentement et jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Son fils adoptif était seul, debout devant sa fenêtre.

« Hey. Je croyais que tu passais l'aprem avec Hinata. »

« Oh, elle a dû rester avec sa sœur chez elle, » lui répondit-il d'une voix trop basse.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'apparaître si calme, si posé, et si seul. Iruka s'assit sur la chaise du bureau et l'observa quelques minutes avant de parler doucement.

« Est-ce que tu penses à tes parents ? »

« J'essaye de me souvenir d'eux. En général, j'y arrive. Mais parfois j'ai l'impression de ne pas les connaître du tout. »

« Tu sais tout d'eux, et si tu as des questions, je suis là, comme tous leurs amis. »

« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui te travaille ces temps-ci. Tu es rarement aussi contemplatif. »

Naruto soupira et se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux azurs apparaissaient plus sombres, son visage plus mature. Il avait l'air d'un jeune homme. Iruka était fier de sa personnalité, de la façon dont il avait grandi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nostalgique. Bientôt, Naruto quitterait l'appartement pour vivre sa vie d'adulte, et il construirait peut-être sa propre famille.

« Est-ce que tu penses que je suis naïf ? » lui demanda le garçon.

« D'où est-ce que ça sort ? »

« Sasuke me le disait tout le temps. »

Iruka fronça les sourcils en essayant de déterminer où cette conversation les mènerait.

« Si tu es naïf, alors je le suis, moi aussi. Je t'ai élevé. Tes parents l'étaient peut-être aussi. Mais je doute qu'être confiant et que croire en ce que la gentillesse peut accomplir est une faiblesse, Naruto. Je dirais plutôt que c'est une force que peu de personnes possèdent. »

« Surtout dans cette ville. Des meurtres, des kidnappings, des secrets. Et maintenant tout le monde se méfie de tout le monde. »

« Ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe. Bien sûr qu'ils sont suspicieux, mais ils ne savent pas tout, et ils ont peur pour leurs proches et pour eux-mêmes. »

« Mais ils font plus de mal que de bien ! Comment peut-on découvrir qui est derrière tout ça alors qu'ils agissent tous comme s'ils voulaient qu'on disparaisse ? »

« Est-ce que c'est ainsi que tu penses qu'ils voient les choses ? »

« Que _je_ pense ? C'est ce qui est en train de se passer ! »

« Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que parce que les choses n'ont pas été faciles ces derniers temps à Konoha, les gens ne vont soudain plus s'entendre, ne pourront plus vivre ensemble, auront oublié toutes ces décennies de paix ? Qu'ils voudront voir les Spéciaux partir, alors qu'ils ont toujours été là ? »

« Apparemment. »

« Je me sens insulté. »

« Tu es différent ! »

« Le suis-je ? Je n'ai pas de don. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, tout ça, tout ce qui est en train de se passer, je m'inquiète pour mes amis, mes élèves, ma famille, pour toi. Et je dois avouer que parfois je me surprends à me méfier des gens autour de moi. Alors, en quoi suis-je différent ? »

Naruto le regarda d'un air contrit, doute et colère dansant dans ses yeux comme s'il les avait longtemps réprimés.

« Naruto, même si je ne discute pas avec autant de personnes qu'avant lorsque je me promène, même si je tends à être méfiant envers les étrangers, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai soudainement changé. Observe mieux autour de toi à l'école, dans les rues, tu verras que ces gens sont les mêmes qu'avant. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'en est pris à toi ? »

« Non, mais – »

« T'ont-ils demandé de quitter la ville ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, mais c'est clair que – »

« Est-ce qu'ils t'insultent plus que d'habitude ? Est-ce que tu sens de la haine dans leurs mots ou dans leurs regards ? »

« Peut-être pas de la haine, mais il y a quelque chose ! »

« De la méfiance ? Dis-moi, pour que tu remarques tout ça, tu as dû les observer autrement, toi aussi. Tu dois te méfier d'eux, toi aussi. »

Les mots durent tourner quelques secondes dans l'esprit de Naruto, parce qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour protester et la ferma immédiatement sans une parole. Il s'assit sur son lit en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« On n'est pas vraiment différents, » murmura t-il.

« Bien sûr que non. Tu l'as toujours su. Et ils le savent aussi. Enfin, la majorité le sait, les autres profitent de la tension pour déverser leur poison. Il y aura toujours des crétins. »

« Sans rire, » souffla Naruto. « Bon sang, je suis crevé. »

« Et un peu idiot. »

« Hey ! Mais il y a autre chose qui me dérange. »

« Quoi ? »

« Beaucoup de gens s'inquiètent depuis longtemps, des mois. »

« A cause de la mort des Uchiha. »

« Oui, mais même avant ça, les gens s'en faisaient à cause des Spéciaux. Mais les enquêtes sur les kidnappings et les meurtres… elles sont gérées par la police et par l'Agence. Tout le monde sait ça. Mais les détails des affaires ont toujours été gardés secrets. »

Iruka fronça les sourcils.

« Ce qui veut dire que la plupart des gens n'est pas censée savoir que les criminels sont soupçonnés d'être en grande partie des Spéciaux. »

« Alors pourquoi tout le monde, y compris les Spéciaux, pense depuis autant de temps que les criminels ont des pouvoirs ? »

« Ça pourrait simplement être des fuites, puis des rumeurs. »

« Je crois pas. Il n'y a jamais de fuite à l'Agence, et seule l'Agence enquête sur les meurtres des Uchiha en raison du statut du clan. »

« Et les gens ne sont pas censés savoir pour les liens entre tous les crimes. »

« Ils peuvent avoir deviné. »

« Ou quelqu'un veut vraiment que les gens se tournent les uns contre les autres. Et que tous accusent les Spéciaux. »

« Exactement. »

« Ça pourrait vouloir dire… » murmura Iruka, « que le leader est un Commun. Peut-être quelqu'un qui hait les dons. »

« Mais il travaille avec des Spéciaux. Pourquoi, s'il déteste les dons ? Ça n'a pas de sens. »

Iruka fit tourner l'idée dans son esprit, mais il avait bien conscience d'être très loin de tout savoir sur l'affaire (Naruto lui avait raconté certaines choses). Au final, il secoua la tête.

« Non, pas vraiment. Je crois que nous sommes fatigués. Ou cinglés. »

« Parle pour toi. »

Iruka se leva en voyant Naruto faire de même et l'observa récupérer ses affaires.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« J'ai besoin d'air frais ! Je serai là pour le dîner ! Et je veux des ramen ! »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Iruka avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Il en avait tellement marre des ramen qu'il avait établi des règles pour éviter d'en manger trop souvent.

« Iruka ? »

« Oui ? »

Naruto stoppa ses gestes juste assez longtemps pour lui sourire, un petit sourire, lumineux et touchant.

« Merci. »

Cette fois-ci, le grand sourire d'Iruka ne fut en rien contrit.

O

« Je m'en moque, » affirma Jun Hikata à son épouse et à son beau-père. « Tant que nous bénéficions toujours de ce partenariat. »

« Sans lui, nous aurions déjà tout perdu au profit des Hyuuga. Nous savons au moins trouver les meilleurs alliés. Et tous ces clans tout puissants méritent bien tout ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Avec un peu de chance ils seront détruits ou exilés à terme, et nous pourrons enfin prendre notre vraie place dans cette ville. »

Rin Hikata acquiesça aux mots de son paternel. Bien que leur clan était grand, il était considéré mineur, ne descendant pas des plus prestigieuses familles de ninja et ne possédant ni patrimoine conséquent, ni fortune, ni grand pouvoir. Leur compagnie s'était bien portée pendant des années, jusqu'à ce que Hyuuga Inc. étende ses activités et lui vole plus ou moins tous ses clients. L'actuel clan le plus puissant de Konoha n'en finissait plus de déployer ses tentacules à travers le pays entier.

Mais leur ressentiment envers les Hyuuga remontait aussi loin que les ninjas, sans qu'aucun des membres de la famille n'en sache exactement l'origine. Le sentiment était simplement passé de génération en génération, entretenu par l'amertume de certains.

« L'argent, d'où qu'il vienne, est aussi un gros avantage de ce partenariat, » complétait Jun. « Mais Danzo tend à oublier qui exactement lui a permis de rester cacher pendant si longtemps. »

« Notre clan respectera ses engagements, » prévint immédiatement Masaharu Mizuno. Il contempla son beau-fils d'un regard glacé avant de poursuivre. « Rin, Dina a-t-elle dit quoi que ce soit au sujet des enfants ? »

« Ma chère nièce a été incapable de regagner la confiance du fils Inuzuka. Ce qui n'est pas une surprise, si l'on se souvient la façon dont elle a rompu l'année passée. »

« Nous devions tenter le coup. C'est dommage. Mais Danzo saura trouver ses informations d'une autre façon. »

« Il n'a pas attendu que nous daignons avancer, Jun. Je suis certain qu'il avait plusieurs autres plans dans la manche. Rin, rassemble tout le monde. Je veux voir toute la famille ce soir. »

« Oui, père. »

O

C'était une belle journée.

Du moins, Ino songeait que c'était une belle journée. Il pleuvait. Et même s'il était à peine midi, il faisait bien sombre dans la salle à manger. A l'extérieur, le vent battait les murs. Mais c'était une belle journée.

« Ino, peux-tu m'aider, s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr, mère. »

Elle suivit Kire jusqu'à la cuisine et attrapa les assiettes pleines pour aller les servir à la table. Ils avaient offert à leur employé sa journée, comme il était de tradition de le faire en cette occasion. Le repas avait donc été préparé par eux-mêmes, et Ino adorait ces moments domestiques avec les siens. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, sa famille entière se trouvait réunie. Ça lui rappelait tout ce temps dans son enfance, lorsqu'elle avait été entourée constamment par les membres du clan.

En passant près d'elle, sa mère la gratifia d'un beau sourire et passa une main dans son dos alors que Kire se dirigeait vers sa place autour de la table, juste à côté de son père. Hiza, bien sûr, s'était installée en bout de table, avec ses deux aînés près d'elle. Suivaient du côté d'Inoichi, Kire et Idaiki, et du côté d'Irake, Ino et Aya. Même s'il n'allait pas bien, ils avaient tenu à ce qu'Irake, toujours incapable de communiquer, soit parmi eux en cette occasion. Ils devraient l'aider à se nourrir, ses muscles ne lui obéissant que très rarement. Mais, et c'était difficile à dire, ils avaient l'habitude de prendre soin des leurs dans ces moments-là, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne le puissent plus, jusqu'à ce que le choix de leur offrir les meilleurs conditions de vie possible s'impose. Et puis chaque membre du clan se rendait régulièrement à la Maison Jinsu pour y voir Inai, et ils feraient de même pour Irake.

Ino s'était déjà promis d'y aller une fois par semaine au moins. Les Yamanaka n'abandonnaient pas les leurs.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés et qu'ils eurent leur apéritif, Hiza se leva, son verre à la main, avant de leur sourire à tous.

« Je suis heureuse que nous ayons enfin la chance de rencontrer officiellement Mademoiselle Aido aujourd'hui. Je commençais à me dire qu'elle n'existait que dans l'imagination débordante d'Idaiki. »

« Mère, » avertit celui-ci platement, mais ses yeux qui pétillaient trahissaient son amusement, « s'il te plait. »

« Oh, laisse-moi te taquiner un peu, mon fils. »

« Il faut t'y habituer, » prévint Inoichi en se penchant vers son cadet avec un fin sourire. « Elle sera ainsi tant que le mariage ne sera pas passé. Encore huit mois. Je t'avais dit que le printemps serait parfait mais non, toi tu as tenu à le faire en août. »

« Très drôle. »

« Les garçons, nous avons une invitée, » leur rappela Kire.

« Puis-je continuer ? » interrogea Hiza. « Bien. Aya, nous sommes fiers et très heureux de t'avoir parmi nous. Tu as appris nos valeurs et nos traditions, et tu découvriras notre histoire et notre passé, et j'espère que tu chériras comme nous tous cette famille. Nous serons heureux de rencontrer les tiens, et d'apprendre à te connaître. Nous t'avons confié nos secrets, et nous ne pouvons dire qu'ils ne sont pas terribles à porter… » Ino baissa les yeux pour éviter de voir le regard que posait certainement sa grand-mère sur son oncle, « mais tu découvriras que l'amour est ce qui nourrit avant tout cette famille. Aya Aido, en attendant votre mariage l'été prochain, c'est avec joie que nous t'accueillons dans le clan Yamanaka aujourd'hui. »

« Bienvenue, Aya. »

« Bienvenue ! »

« Bienvenue dans la famille. »

« Merci, je suis heureuse d'être ici. »

« Trinquons. »

Alors qu'ils levaient tous leur verre, Ino sentit un grand sourire s'afficher sur son visage. C'était la première fois qu'elle accueillait quelqu'un dans le clan, étant la plus jeune. Elle se sentait heureuse pour son oncle, qui semblait plus calme, plus sage, et dont le visage irradiait d'amour et de joie.

Il était vrai que l'argent n'intéressait guère Aya. Ino s'en était assuré deux semaines auparavant, la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Aya aimait sincèrement Idaiki, même si tout ce qu'elle avait appris de lui l'effrayait un peu. D'ailleurs, même si elle se montrait d'ordinaire assurée et rarement impressionnée, elle semblait présentement quelque peu nerveuse en présence de l'ensemble de la famille pour la première fois. Et Ino ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Elle savait que son père pouvait paraître impressionnant, sans compter sa réputation et sa position à l'Agence, et la présence d'Irake autour de la table était une preuve tangible de ce qu'Idaiki lui avait confié quant au clan.

Malgré tout, Aya était là, parmi eux. C'était une jolie femme, plus petite qu'eux tous, un peu menue même, avec des cheveux et des yeux foncés, et un sourire facile. Tous ces éléments formaient un étonnant contraste avec les membres du clan, et Ino aimait beaucoup ça. Comme elle appréciait son humour et son énergie. Très bientôt, Aya serait sa tante, et Ino avait hâte d'apprendre à mieux la connaître, au-delà de ces pensées qu'elle entendait.

« Mangez, les enfants. J'espère qu'Inoichi n'a pas trop participé en cuisine. »

« Je ne suis pas si mauvais, mère. »

« Oui, continue à essayer de t'en convaincre. »

_Elle va être comme ça toute la journée. A votre avis, est-ce que je peux l'endormir et espérer survivre à son réveil demain ?_

_Tu plaisantes ? _répondit Idaiki à son frère, essayant de cacher aux autres son sourire. _Elle nous tuerait tous. Je suis fiancé, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant et c'est ce qu'il m'arrivera si elle comprend que j'étais au courant de ton plan et que je ne l'ai pas prévenue._

_Sans compter que ça pourrait faire fuir Aya, _ajouta Ino. _Il est peut-être un peu trop tôt pour lui expliquer nos dons en détails._

_Oh, je lui en ai déjà un peu parlé. Je ne pense pas que ça la ferait paniquer. Non, le plus gros risque reste Kire et maman. Elles vous tueraient, j'en suis convaincu._

Ino échangea un regard amusé avec son père alors qu'Hiza passait la bouteille de vin à son fils. Elle remarqua leurs sourires et soupira, avant de tourner son attention vers Aya.

« Et ça, ma chère, ce sont ces individus impolis et rustres en train d'avoir une conversation sans nous y inclure, nous, pauvres mortelles. »

Kire confirma avec un petit sourire.

« Tu t'y habitueras, » expliqua t-elle. « Et quand tu seras en mesure de les prendre sur le fait, tu pourras leur rappeler copieusement les règles de base de la bienséance.

« Désolée, mère, » lui dit Ino. « Ca n'arrivera plus… aujourd'hui. »

« C'est très généreux de ta part. »

« Je sais. »

La réplique que sa mère aurait pu lui envoyer fut coupée par la sonnerie de portable d'Inoichi.

« Oh non, pas aujourd'hui, » prévint Kire en fronçant les sourcils.

Son mari lui sourit après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'écran de l'appareil.

« C'est seulement Shikaku. L'anniversaire de Choza approche. Je le rappellerai. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ibiki peut se débrouiller sans moi pour une journée. »

« Oh, Inoichi, » grimaça soudain Hiza en jetant un regard déçu à son assiette. « Tu as bien aidé en cuisine. »

« Euh, c'est plutôt moi qui ai aidé, Grand-mère. »

« Oh, Ino, ma pauvre petite. Tu as vraiment hérité trop de choses de ton père. »

« Notre princesse ne peut pas être parfaite en tout, » la taquina Idaiki.

Ino plissa les yeux en se concentrant sur lui.

« Je ne ferai pas le malin si j'étais toi, mon oncle. Je suis certaine qu'Aya adorerait entendre certaines choses… »

« Sale gosse. »

_Ne lui… parle pas… comme ça…_

Ils se figèrent tous, ayant tous été inclus dans cette communication mentale, et se tournèrent vers Irake qui n'avait pas bougé. Hiza sourit et lui prit la main, ses yeux beaucoup trop brillants brusquement.

« Tu es avec nous, Irake ? »

_Comme si je… pouvais vous ignorer…_

_Merci, oncle Irake._

Une fois encore, Irake tomba dans le silence, peut-être parce qu'il venait de perdre le contrôle du seul aspect de sa télépathie qu'il pouvait encore utiliser, ou peut-être parce qu'il était de nouveau enfermé dans un recoin de son propre esprit.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles ils cherchèrent tous à enterrer leur tristesse. Ce fut Kire qui brisa le silence et cette lourde atmosphère.

« Ino, j'ai oublié de te demander une chose. Cette fille avec laquelle tu es venue plusieurs fois à la boutique, Sakura, c'est ça ? »

Le cœur d'Ino se serra alors qu'elle levait le regard vers sa mère.

« Oui ? »

« C'est une nouvelle amie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai beaucoup d'amis, maman. Sakura est dans ma classe depuis des années, tu sais. »

« Mais je ne l'avais jamais vue avant. »

« Je… J'ai eu un peu de mal à la convaincre d'être mon amie. »

« Depuis quand as-tu besoin de convaincre qui que ce soit ? » demanda curieusement Idaiki. « J'aimerais bien rencontrer cette fille, elle doit être étonnante. »

« Tu as l'air de l'apprécier, » remarqua doucement Kire.

« L'apprécier ? » répéta Ino, soudain nerveuse sous le regard de tous.

« Oui. Tu n'amènes que très rarement tes amis à la boutique. Et Monsieur Kino a mentionné qu'elle était ici la semaine dernière. »

« Sakura est une Première, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Inoichi.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Pas de raison particulière, c'était simplement une question. »

« Sakura est un peu… sur la défensive quand il s'agit des gens. Mais elle est très intelligente, c'est la meilleure étudiante de l'Académie. »

« Mmh, » fut la seule réponse de son père.

Ino fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

« Rien. »

« Oh, je t'en prie. Ne m'insulte pas. Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore. »

« Si ton amie veut t'en parler, elle le fera. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Nous avons tous notre propre passé à porter. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux et pendant une seconde, elle contempla l'idée d'aller chercher la réponse dans son esprit.

_N'essaye même pas, ma chérie._

Ino lui offrit un petit sourire coupable.

« Tu me connais trop bien. »

« Tu tiens de moi, tu te souviens ? »

O

« Il va pleuvoir. »

« Et alors ? Viens ! C'est ton tour ! »

Sakura soupira et rattrapa le ballon avant d'essayer de faire un panier. Et d'échouer. Encore.

« Le basket, c'est vraiment pas ton truc, » s'amusa Mari.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. J'ai gagné la dernière fois. »

« A peine. »

« Mais j'ai gagné. »

« Vrai. »

« Mari, allez, viens. On ne peut pas jouer sous un orage, c'est dangereux. Et il fait froid. »

L'enfant soupira, prit le ballon et suivit Sakura à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

« Bonjour, les filles. »

« Bonjour, Madame Nakamura, » salua joyeusement Mari en souriant à la vieille femme occupée à récupérer son courrier. « Comment vous allez ? »

« Je suis rouillée. Et toi, gamine ? »

« Sakura et moi, on va au parc demain ! »

« Oh ? Tant mieux pour vous. Oh, putain, mon foutu dos me tue. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils face à ce langage et jeta un regard noir à la femme. Même si elle était habituée aux mots colorés des habitants, elle ne souhaitait pas que Mari finisse par croire que tout le monde s'exprimait ainsi en société.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester dehors quand il fait nuit, les filles, » leur lança la grand-mère alors qu'elle commençait sa lente ascension des marches. « Merde. Le sol est encore tout collant. Heureusement, moi, je serai bientôt loin de ce trou. L'enfer peut pas être pire que cette putain de ville. »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel face à tant de comédie et alla récupérer son courrier elle aussi. Rien d'intéressant, en dehors d'une facture qui la fit soupirer.

« Sakura ? » demanda l'enfant alors qu'elles montaient les escaliers.

« Mmh ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes bien. »

« Pardon ? »

« Est-ce que t'aimes bien être avec moi ? »

« Je ne passerai pas de temps avec toi si je n'aimais pas ça. C'est une question stupide. »

Avec un petit sourire, Mari hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout à coup ? Mari ? »

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant l'appartement de la fillette.

« Tu as dit l'autre jour que tu as des amis de ton âge, et tu as beaucoup de devoirs pour l'école. Papa dit que tu dois en avoir marre que je passe tout ce temps avec toi. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils en sentant une vague de colère l'envahir. Elle se baissa à hauteur de l'enfant et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu ne devrais pas l'écouter. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ? »

« Tu ne mens pas. »

« Exactement, » répondit Sakura, tout en sachant bien que c'était un mensonge en soi. Mais elle ne mentait pas à Mari sur les choses importantes, jamais. « Je te trouve bizarre et agaçante parfois, mais, et je ne l'explique pas, j'aime assez passer du temps avec toi. Tiens, regarde. » Elle releva la manche de son manteau et montra à Mari le cordon et la perle en plastique qu'elle portait toujours en guise de bracelet. « Tu vois ? »

« Tu l'as gardé ! »

« Tu l'as fabriqué pour moi, bien sûr que je l'ai gardé. »

« La même couleur que tes yeux, j'avais raison ! »

« C'est vrai. Maintenant, il est temps de rentrer. »

Sakura frappa à la porte de l'appartement et ne fut pas surprise de voir autant de fatigue dans les yeux de la mère de Mari. La femme timide laissa sa fille passer et sourit à Sakura.

« Merci. Ça lui fait tellement de bien de sortir… »

Sakura se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se détourner.

« Attends ! » l'interrompit la femme. « Je… j'ai fait des lasagnes. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être en avoir un peu ? »

La jeune fille lança un regard suspicieux au plat qu'on lui tendait. Elle n'avait jamais mangé de lasagnes, et encore moins faites maison, alors elle fit un pas vers la femme et prit le plat.

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

Cette fois-ci, Sakura se détourna d'elle et rentra dans son appartement. Sa mère était toujours là où elle l'avait trouvée en rentrant de l'Académie plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Ronflant sur le canapé.

Au moins, Sakura pourrait dîner tranquillement, un dîner pour lequel Ino n'avait pas payé, pour une fois. Yamanaka avait pris l'agaçante habitude d'acheter un goûter ou de lui payer un repas chaque fois qu'elles passaient du temps ensemble en dehors de l'école. Sakura ne s'en plaignait pas, pas exactement, parce qu'elle aimait assez avoir de la nourriture gratuite finalement, mais elle détestait être incapable de lui rendre la pareille. Enfin, il était vrai qu'elle aidait Ino dans un certain nombre de matières scolaires, mais elle avait l'impression que ça ne suffisait pas.

Parfois, c'était humiliant d'être en sa compagnie. Ce n'était aucunement de la faute d'Ino, Sakura doutait qu'elle soit capable d'avoir de mauvaises intentions – et c'était plus que troublant. Mais elles étaient différentes en tellement de points. Ino connaissait plus ou moins tout le monde et toute la ville savait qui elle était. Elle était une héritière avec un futur brillant tout tracé, et elle vivait dans un _manoir_. Sakura, asociale, n'était personne, et, avec un peu de chance, elle n'irait à l'université que grâce à quelques maigres économies et à des bourses. Elle n'avait aucune famille à part une mère malade et pathétique, et elles vivaient dans un minuscule appartement qui avait dû connaître des jours meilleurs bien des décennies avant même qu'elles emménagent.

Malgré tout ça, elles étaient amies.

Et Ino avait même risqué beaucoup à deux reprises pour Sakura. Elle était loyale, et têtue, et altruiste, et bizarre, et… et elle avait un sourire magnifique.

« Je suis foutue. »

Ino n'avait pas été en cours ce jour-là, une obligation familiale ou un truc du genre apparemment. Et Sakura avait été encore plus agacée que d'ordinaire par tout et n'importe quoi toute la journée. Et c'était bien difficile de s'avouer que la source de sa mauvaise humeur se trouvait dans la raison la plus stupide qui soit : l'absence de l'autre fille.

Sakura repensa à ce baiser qu'Ino avait déposé sur sa joue la veille et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien signifier pour elle.

Et puis brusquement, à sa plus grande horreur, elle se demanda ce que ce serait de la tenir dans ses bras, de toucher ses lèvres avec les siennes.

« Si, si_ foutue_. »

Jamais auparavant Sakura n'avait entretenu ce genre de pensées frivoles. Pour personne. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, et pourquoi Ino Yamanaka, parmi tous les habitants de Konoha ?

Mais au moins, ces questions lui firent oublier que quelques heures plus tard commencerait la journée du 25 novembre.

O

Sasuke Uchiha pénétra calmement dans les locaux souterrains de la Racine. Son feu n'eut aucun mal à détruire toute trace de système de sécurité. Il pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, son sang filer à travers ses veines, réchauffant tout son être et attisant sa soif de vengeance. Il lui avait fallu des semaines pour les trouver.

Les premières salles, froides en raison du manque de chauffage, ne contenaient que de l'équipement. Les deux salles d'entraînement qu'il passa étaient vides, elles aussi. Mais il pouvait percevoir des bruits provenant de la pièce suivante, sur sa droite. Il poussa la porte et entra, un rictus aux lèvres.

_Enfin._

« Danzo, » gronda Sasuke, sa voix basse et rauque.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à le trouver si vite, et encore moins à tomber sur lui en premier. Parfait. Son Sharingan s'activa immédiatement et il le braqua sur son ennemi.

Danzo, lui, ne parut pas surpris de le voir pénétrer dans son bureau ainsi. Il se contenta de sourire.

« Sasuke. Tu nous as manqué, mon garçon. »

« J'en suis sûr. »

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Il était si calme, si sûr de lui, cet assassin ! Le sang de Sasuke bouillait presque de rage. Danzo n'était _rien _face à lui, comment osait-il montrer autant d'arrogance, alors qu'il détenait sa vie entre ses mains ?

La moitié de la tête et du visage de son ancien directeur se trouvait dissimulée sous des bandages blancs et immaculés. Il avait l'air vieux et malade, c'en était presque ridicule.

« Tu vas payer, Danzo. »

« Payer ? Et pour quoi ? »

« N'essaye même pas de mentir. »

« Mon pauvre garçon. Ça a dû être un terrible choc pour toi d'apprendre ce que ton bien aimé clan planifiait dans l'ombre. Ne me dis pas que tu étais d'accord avec ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Je te connais, Sasuke. »

« Cela ne te donnait pas le droit de les massacrer. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de tel. Itachi les a massacrés. Et tu le sais. »

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Je sais que tu travailles avec un télépathe. Et je le tuerai, lui aussi. »

« Alors tu es ici pour me tuer ? » sourit Danzo, et son œil brilla sous la lumière pâle du néon au-dessus d'eux. « Ne sois pas si confiant. »

« Comme si tu pouvais me stopper ! »

Les mains de Sasuke se remplirent de flammes et il envoya deux boules ardentes dans la direction de Danzo, incapable de contrôler sa fureur et son dégoût. Il avait tellement hâte de l'entendre hurler de douleur, après tout ce qu'il avait fait subir aux siens.

Mais à sa plus grande stupéfaction, une bourrasque de vent arrivant de nulle part dispersa ses flammes pour finir par les éteindre.

« Tu vois, Sasuke, tu es à des lieux de comprendre la situation. »

« Tu n'es pas un Commun. »

« Oh, si, je le suis. Je peux te l'assurer. Et dans tes yeux, ça veut dire que je suis en-dessous de toi et de tes semblables, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois, c'est à cause de gens comme toi que j'ai dû agir. Tu n'es pas un dieu. Tu es comme tout le monde. »

Le jeune homme sourit, dénigrant chaque mot de Danzo. Le vieil homme était encore plus fou que ce qu'il avait songé. Pensait-il réellement que ces petits tours de passe-passe pouvaient rivaliser avec ses dons ?

« Nous verrons cela, » se contenta t-il de dire.

Il activa le pouvoir du Sharingan, puis essaya de se concentrer sur l'œil de Danzo. Mais celui-ci disparut, comme ça, en un battement de cils. Invisible. Un rire bas indiqua à Sasuke que son ennemi se tenait juste en face de lui quand Danzo réapparut à sa vue.

« Je savais que tu viendrais à moi, Sasuke. Tu es né au sein d'un clan puissant, il est vrai. Mais le pouvoir du Sharingan des Uchiha a grandement faibli depuis le temps des ninjas. Du moins, pour ceux qui ne savent pas où trouver de l'aide. » Sous le regard suspicieux du jeune homme, Danzo commença à retirer lentement ses bandages. « Tu viens ici, si sûr de toi, de ta force. De ta supériorité. Croyais-tu vraiment qu'il serait si facile de nous tuer ? Au fond, tu n'es qu'un stupide gamin. »

Les yeux rouges de Sasuke se plissèrent sous sa rage, mais il fut incapable de dissimuler le choc qui apparut dans son regard.

Parce que le second œil de Danzo détenait le Sharingan.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » souffla le jeune homme, et des flammes à peine contrôlées grandirent autour de ses mains.

« Je me suis servi. Avec cet œil, mes alliés et mes agents, Konoha sera bientôt sous mon contrôle. Et je pourrai enfin la protéger de gens tels que toi, comme le voulait mon père. »

« Comment as-tu osé prendre cet œil ! Il ne t'appartient pas ! »

Sasuke tenta de poser ses mains enflammées sur l'autre homme, seulement pour se rendre compte que ses bras ne voulaient plus lui obéir. Son feu s'éteignit de lui-même, refusant de se soumettre pour la première fois de sa vie. Ses yeux brillèrent de surprise, et Danzo sourit.

« Tu n'es bel et bien qu'un jeune idiot, Sasuke. Et maintenant, tu es mien. Mon agent va réarranger quelques petites choses dans cette charmante tête, et après ça, tu seras des nôtres. Et quel grand avantage tu nous donneras, héritier des Uchiha. »

« Jamais. »

Du coin de l'œil, Sasuke aperçut une petite coccinelle rouge et jaune voler de son cou à la jeune adolescente qui venait juste d'entrer dans le bureau. Elle portait un étrange masque qui couvrait tout son visage, avec des arabesques violettes sur fond blanc.

« Inutile de lutter, Sasuke, » commenta Danzo tranquillement. « La morsure de cet insecte a paralysé ton contrôle sur ton corps. Tu as perdu. »

Hors de question qu'il finisse ainsi. Il était un Uchiha ! Et Danzo, lui, n'était rien ! Il fallait qu'il paye pour ce qu'il avait fait à son frère et à sa mère, il fallait qu'il paye pour son ignominie, pour avoir arraché un Sharingan sur le corps de l'un des leurs et l'avoir fait sien.

La haine se déversa dans son cœur, dans son esprit, dans tout son corps avec une intensité dévorante. Depuis cette nuit-là, c'était tout ce qu'il parvenait à ressentir. La douleur, l'horreur, la rage. Les images tournaient et tournaient dans son esprit, il ne dormait plus que rarement, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. A se venger.

Il sentait la sueur recouvrir tout son corps sous l'effort, ses muscles hurler au supplice, mais il n'arrêtait pas de lutter. Il ne deviendrait pas une marionnette de plus au service de cette ordure.

Et s'il ne pouvait pas le tuer, alors il le ferait souffrir et reprendrait ce qui appartenait à son clan et à personne d'autre.

A force de concentration, la rage nourrissant son adrénaline, il réussit à sentir une étincelle naître au creux de sa paume. Encore un effort, et une petite flamme grandit et se plia à sa volonté. Danzo l'avait sous-estimé, et il en payerait le prix.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Un grondement sourd monta de sa poitrine alors qu'il mettait toutes ses forces dans son action, et avec une nouvelle vague de haine, son feu s'intensifia, les flammes grandirent, se nourrirent les unes des autres, grimpa sur ses bras, leur chaleur plus haute que jamais. S'il avait pu aussi bien contrôler son corps que son don, Sasuke aurait souri en réponse à la stupéfaction sur le visage de Danzo.

« Impossible ! Tu – »

Sasuke laissa les flammes l'engloutir complètement et, dans un dernier effort, leur ordonna de s'attaquer à l'homme en face de lui.

Il n'entendit pas les hurlements de douleur de Danzo.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, il ne resta de Sasuke Uchiha que des cendres.

O


	9. D'amour et de haine

**O**

**9\. D'amour et de haine.**

Sakura pouvait sentir son regard sur elle, et ça interférait grandement avec sa lecture. Inutile de préciser qu'elle commençait sérieusement à être mal à l'aise.

Déjà, oublier la date du jour n'était pas chose simple. Même si Sakura savait à présent que le 25 novembre rappelait à beaucoup de monde de mauvais souvenirs. La mort des Uzumaki et celle de Santa Yamanaka, notamment. Et malgré ça, Naruto et Ino avaient tous les deux été de bonne compagnie toute la journée.

Jusqu'à présent. Parce que ce regard accroché à elle la faisait vraiment flipper.

« Ino ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer ? »

Même si Sakura ne leva pas les yeux de son livre, elle sut que l'autre fille rougissait en entendant son ton.

« Hum, je suis désolée. »

Elles se trouvaient à la bibliothèque, comme souvent. Hinata, Lee et Tenten étaient partis un peu plus tôt mais Ino ne les avait pas suivis.

Pourtant, à défaut de ses cours, Ino se montrait ce jour-là très intéressée par… eh bien. Elle, apparemment.

Sakura soupira et ferma son bouquin, incapable de se concentrer.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Ino cligna des yeux.

« Hein, quoi ? »

« D'aide ? Pour les _maths _? »

« Hein ? » Elle suivit le regard de Sakura vers ses notes, étalées devant elle, et secoua la tête. « Ah ! Non, merci. Je suis pas d'humeur. »

« D'accord. »

Sakura l'observa, pensive. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais elle comprenait un peu mieux ce qu'elle pouvait discerner chez les autres grâce à son don. Et au cœur de l'énergie brillante d'Ino se trouvait une inquiétante fracture qu'elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à analyser et qu'elle n'avait vu chez personne d'autre.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda t-elle à Ino d'une voix posée.

Peut-être que ce défaut dans l'aura bleutée de la télépathe était en réalité le signe de quelque chose de dangereux.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as l'air fatiguée. Et troublée, aussi. »

Les yeux d'Ino s'éclaircirent immédiatement, les traits de son visage s'adoucirent et elle lui offrit un sourire charmant.

« Je vais bien. »

Sakura lui enviait sa capacité à se discipliner ainsi, mais elle n'était en rien trompée.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Sakura Haruno, tu devrais faire attention. Les gens pourraient croire que tu t'inquiètes pour eux. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour les _gens_. »

L'expression d'Ino s'adoucit, et Sakura leva les yeux au ciel face à sa propre stupidité lorsqu'elle comprit que ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit résonnait entre ses mots.

« Je vais bien, » répéta Ino, son ton plus doux.

Sakura baissa les yeux sur son livre.

« J'aimerais juste que tu arrêtes de mentir. »

Elle put entendre l'autre fille rassembler ses affaires et pendant une seconde, elle pensa qu'Ino allait partir, qu'elle en avait trop dit. Mais son amie resta à sa place, immobile à présent, silencieuse, ce qui était si inusuel que Sakura ne put s'empêcher de craindre ce qui perturbait à ce point l'autre jeune femme.

« J'aimerais être comme toi, » murmura finalement Ino, et Sakura faillit ne pas entendre ces mots tant son ton était bas.

« Quoi ? » interrogea t-elle doucement après avoir levé la tête.

Ino avait les yeux baissés.

« Tu es toujours si sûre de toi quand tu fais quelque chose, si sûre de ton contrôle sur ta vie. J'aimerais être comme toi, j'aimerais pouvoir prévoir et être certaine que si je fais tout correctement j'aurais le futur que je veux. »

Perdue, Sakura fronça les sourcils, tourna les mots dans son esprit pour tenter de déterminer ce qui lui échappait sans aucun doute.

« Je… » Et puis merde. « Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le futur que tu voudrais ? » demanda t-elle directement.

Elle était Ino Yamanaka, bordel. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas avoir tout ce qu'elle désirait !

Mais Ino se contenta de l'observer, et il y avait une pâle lueur dans son regard bleu sombre qui poussa Sakura à se sentir jeune et stupide. Et chanceuse.

Et puis Ino secoua la tête et se redressa, peur et doute disparus de son attitude, comme si ces sentiments qu'elle venait pourtant tout juste de montrer n'avaient simplement jamais existé. Et franchement, le changement était tout bonnement flippant. Plutôt impressionnant, mais Sakura ne l'enviait soudain plus du tout.

Elle se sentait seulement triste.

« L'avenir n'est pas écrit, » déclara Ino avec un petit sourire et un ton léger, comme si elles parlaient de la météo. « Je suppose que nous verrons, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et Sakura détestait ça. Quand Ino la tenait à distance comme ça, quand elle utilisait ses masques contre elle.

Mais elle se contenta de ravaler sa frustration et haussa les épaules, fourrant ses affaires dans son sac. Elle se leva, et vraiment, qui était-elle pour accuser Ino d'être distante ?

Ino la suivit à l'extérieur sans un mot. Elles marchèrent pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sakura décide qu'elle en avait assez de ce silence. Ce ne serait pas si terrible si seulement elle pouvait s'arrêter de penser à tous ces mystères qui tournaient et tournaient dans sa tête.

« Je dois rentrer, » annonça t-elle.

Ino acquiesça.

« J'ai promis à ma mère que je passerai à la boutique. Et je dois aussi appeler le père de Shikamaru. Shikaku et mon père prévoient une surprise pour l'anniversaire de Choza. »

« Ton père s'appelle Inoichi. »

« Effectivement. Pourquoi ? »

Sakura haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître plus impolie que je ne le suis déjà, mais il me semble que tes parents, ceux de Choji et ceux de Shikamaru ont cruellement manqué d'imagination lorsqu'il a fallu vous prénommer, tous les trois. »

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Ino.

« C'est pas ça. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, nos pères se voyaient beaucoup plus souvent. Un jour, ils ont fait un pari. Ils ont perdu, et ils ont dû promettre qu'ils prénommeraient leurs premiers nés en leur propre honneur. Tu peux imaginer la réaction de ma mère quand papa a dû le lui avouer. Elle est toujours furieuse contre lui à ce sujet. La seule qui n'a pas hurlé est la mère de Choji, mais c'est parce qu'elle a trouvé ça hilarant. Elle prend toujours la vie du bon côté. »

« Je vois. Je crois »

« Tu trouves ça complètement stupide, » accusa Ino, ses yeux étincelant d'amusement.

Sakura se félicita du fait que la télépathe commençait de nouveau à perdre l'habitude de porter des lunettes noires, au moins en sa présence.

« C'est ridicule. »

« Je sais, mais c'est pour ça que c'est drôle. Est-ce que tu sais d'où vient ton prénom ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Tu n'as jamais demandé ? »

« Ca ne changerait rien. Je n'obtiendrais aucune réponse de toute façon. »

« Tu n'es pas proche de tes parents ? »

« Non. Pas du tout. »

« Désolée. »

Sakura haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. Je te vois demain ? »

« Okay, » sourit Ino. « Attends, où ça ? »

« Le parc ? »

« D'accord. A deux heures ? »

« Je serai là. »

Sakura lui fit un signe et s'en alla. Le fait qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir un week-end sans parler à Ino était choquant, mais c'était aussi une réalité. Et puis elle s'inquiétait pour elle, et c'était justifié. Elle n'avait pas de téléphone, alors elles se donnaient rendez-vous de vive voix, à l'ancienne, ou alors par e-mail depuis que Sakura avait piraté le wifi de ses voisins. Au moins elles pouvaient s'envoyer un message par ce biais si jamais elles devaient annuler… à condition de le faire assez tôt.

Mais pour le moment, il était presque trois heures de l'après-midi et Sakura avait promis à Mari d'aller la chercher pour l'emmener au parc, jouer au basket et se promener. Elle avait juste le temps de rentrer, de poser ses affaires et de récupérer la petite.

Parfait.

O

Ou pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! »

« Chut. »

« Où sont mes affaires ?! »

Sakura n'arrivait pas à le croire. Non. C'était un cauchemar, à cause de tout ce stress. Rien d'autre. C'était impossible.

Mais elle regarda une fois de plus autour d'elle, scanna le contenu de l'appartement encore plus bordélique que d'ordinaire, et sut qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« _Où est-ce qu'elles sont ?!_ »

« J'avais besoin de l'argent pour payer le loyer, » rétorqua Reika en allant chercher une bouteille de vin déjà bien entamée. « N'oublie pas qui doit tout payer ici. »

« Qui paye ? QUI PAYE ? _Je_ paye ! J'ai dû me débrouiller pour avoir des délais et régler les factures tellement de fois que tu serais incapable de les compter ! Tu as _vendu_ mes… Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?! C'était les _miennes _! »

« Oh, je t'en prie. Et où est-ce que tu as trouvé l'argent pour payer ces trucs, hein ? C'était mon argent, ou alors tu les as volés, peut-être. »

« C'est complètement faux ! Je… »

La rage la dévorait vivante. Elle pouvait sentir tout son corps trembler avec la force de sa colère, elle avait besoin de quelque chose, quelque chose pour enrayer cette réaction, pour l'empêcher de perdre l'esprit. Parce qu'elle pouvait le sentir, son don, bouillir au creux d'elle, impatient d'être libéré, d'obéir à sa rage, il fallait que quelque chose lâche ou elle risquait de perdre totalement le contrôle.

Elle risquait de _tout_ perdre.

« Où est-ce que tu étais encore de toute façon ? » demanda Reika amèrement, et Sakura regretta qu'elle ne soit pas déjà saoule. Elle était nettement moins bavarde quand elle était à moitié sonnée. « Les cours sont finis depuis un moment. Alors où est-ce que tu étais ? »

Le culot de cette… !

Sakura ferma les yeux, lutta contre elle-même pour reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Elle ne remarqua pas le faible halo vert autour d'elle. Quand elle leva les paupières, il avait disparu, et elle avait retrouvé un peu de son calme.

« Je m'en vais, » lança t-elle à sa mère en lui tournant le dos pour quitter l'appartement au plus vite.

Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser, et après le choc et la colère, c'était au tour de la douleur et de la tristesse de la dominer. Son ordinateur, son microscope, même les deux romans qu'elle avait laissés sur un meuble,… Plus rien ne restait. Peut-être devrait-elle être soulagée que Reika n'ait pas eu l'idée de vendre ses vêtements, mais Sakura ne parvenait pas à trouver assez de force en elle pour s'en réjouir.

« Comment a-t-elle pu… ?! »

Mais au fond, elle savait comment. C'était la manière qu'avait trouvée Reika pour lui faire payer ce qui était arrivé treize années plus tôt exactement. Comme si Sakura était responsable ! Elle n'avait rien fait et pourtant elle payait, encore et encore, et elle en avait ras le bol de ce cycle qui se répétait sans cesse.

Elle resta là, debout dans le couloir, repoussant ses pensées pour mieux contrôler ses sentiments, ravalant ses sanglots. Une grande inspiration, une grande expiration. Ça irait. Elle avait fait sans ces trucs avant, elle pouvait faire sans à présent. Et puis surtout, surtout, il ne lui restait que quelques mois à tenir.

Plus que quelques mois, et elle serait à l'université, loin de sa mère, loin de cet appartement.

Encore quelques petits mois. Quelques semaines.

Elle pouvait y arriver.

Tant qu'elle parviendrait à se contrôler, elle pourrait tout faire.

Avec un petit soupir, Sakura se redressa. Elle se sentait prête à reprendre le cours de sa journée. Elle sonna chez ses voisins et, comme elle l'avait déjà fait un certain nombre de fois au cours des derniers mois, elle attendit que Mari vienne ouvrir la porte, le visage lumineux, le sourire ravi.

Mais rien.

Elle frappa à la porte. Mais toujours rien. La mère de Mari savait que Sakura voulait l'emmener au parc, alors elle ne serait pas partie avec la petite sans la prévenir. Et puis si Sakura ne se trompait pas, elle ne devait pas encore être rentrée de son travail. Mari ne raterait pas une sortie ou une chance d'être avec elle (et parfois même si Sakura n'avait aucune envie de l'avoir dans ses pattes).

Alors elle frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte. Pas de réponse.

« Bon… » soupira t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra. Elle pouvait sentir quelqu'un à l'intérieur, et elle reconnut immédiatement l'énergie de Mari.

« Mari ? » appela t-elle après avoir ouvert la porte.

L'appartement était plus grand que celui qu'elle partageait avec sa mère, avec deux (vraies) chambres et un séjour, et il était aussi plus entretenu. Mais la peinture s'écaillait ici aussi, et cette odeur d'humidité flottait dans l'air comme c'était le cas dans tout l'immeuble.

« Mari ? C'est moi. »

Il y avait des photos de Mari et de sa mère sur les murs, mais presque aucune avec le père. Des jouets étaient rangés sur une étagère. On avait pris soin de disposer quelques fleurs ici et là pour égayer la pièce.

Avec appréhension, Sakura suivit le petit bruit qu'elle pouvait entendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne une porte arborant quatre lettres roses composant un prénom bien connu. Mari pleurait.

_Oh, non. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Non._

« Hey. »

La fillette était assise au sol, recroquevillée contre son lit, ses petites épaules secouées par ses pleurs.

« Hey, Mari. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_Pas aujourd'hui._

Elle posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de Mari et attendit que la petite fille lève la tête d'elle-même. Lorsqu'elle le fit, le souffle de Sakura se coinça quelque part dans sa poitrine. La lèvre inférieure de Mari était fendue et du sang continuait de couler le long de son menton. Sa joue gauche changeait de couleur, et Sakura devina par la façon dont elle se tenait que son poignet droit était blessé lui aussi, mais sans doute pas cassé.

Etrangement, Sakura n'eut pas de mal à contenir la pure rage qui lui serra l'estomac une fois encore. Elle se força à rester calme, mais sa voix trahit néanmoins une certaine tension.

« Ça va. C'est juste moi. »

« S-Sakura… »

« Je suis là. »

Mari baissa les yeux et la jeune femme, après une hésitation, la prit gentiment dans ses bras. Elle laissa la petite pleurer contre elle un moment, se demanda si elle devait lui dire quelque chose. Mais Sakura n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment la réconforter. La seule idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de vérifier les blessures de Mari. Elle essuya le sang de son visage, et prit prudemment le poignet blessé dans sa main. Il tournait au violet.

« Il était en colère, » murmura Mari. « Parce que j'étais en retard. »

« Ca ne lui donne pas le droit de te faire ça, » répliqua Sakura – beaucoup trop froidement.

« Pardon. »

Un soupir. Sakura essaya de se reprendre et l'aida à se mettre debout avant de relever doucement le t-shirt de la petite. Elle décida que ce serait certainement mieux si elle se taisait. Elle ne faisait que bouleverser un peu plus Mari avec sa maladresse. La couleur étrange que prenait la peau de l'enfant sur son côté droit pouvait bien cacher quelque chose de plus grave qu'un bleu.

Sans un son, elle donna à Mari sa veste et ses chaussures et attendit que la petite soit prête. Puis elles quittèrent l'appartement et l'immeuble.

Mari ne cessait de lui jeter des regards inquiets. Il était évident qu'elle souffrait, et Sakura dut s'arrêter au bout de la rue pour la laisser se reposer.

« Il a jeté mon ballon de basket, » lui confia tristement Mari.

Le _ballon _? Sérieusement ? Etait-ce la seule chose qui dérangeait la petite ? Son foutu ballon ?

Serrant les poings, Sakura lutta contre elle-même une fois de plus. Mari continua de parler.

« Je… J'aurais dû me dépêcher à rentrer. C'est ma faute. Maintenant il va être en colère contre maman aussi. » Elle renifla, et de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. « Je… Je veux pas rentrer chez moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse du mal à maman. Je suis désolée. Pardon... »

Il fallait qu'elle rassure la petite mais Sakura savait qu'elle serait incapable d'ouvrir la bouche sans perdre son sang-froid, alors elle se tenait debout près d'elle comme une imbécile muette et froide. Que devait-elle faire ? Mari tenait son bras blessé contre elle et tremblait contre le froid. Ah. Voilà quelque chose que Sakura pouvait arranger. Elle se baissa vers Mari et remonta doucement la fermeture de sa veste jusqu'en haut.

Et maintenant ? Elle pourrait… Peut-être qu'elle pourrait trouver un moyen de contacter sa mère. Oui. Ce serait bien. Mais en même temps, Sakura et les mères n'étaient pas une bonne combinaison généralement, et particulièrement ce jour-là. Ses yeux marrons braqués sur ses baskets, Mari renifla une fois encore, luttant pour contrôler ses sanglots, et Sakura se sentit complètement inutile.

Un instinct sembla lentement s'éveiller en elle et, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, Sakura prit les mains de Mari dans les siennes doucement et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle put sentir une chaleur soudaine dans ses paumes, sur sa peau, c'était doux et apaisant et étrangement familier. Mais c'était aussi et surtout très étrange…

Intriguée, et un peu alarmée, Sakura baissa les yeux et lâcha Mari lorsqu'elle vit une pâle lueur verte autour de leurs mains. Le phénomène cessa avec le contact.

« S-Sakura ? » demanda Mari. Elle pleurait toujours, silencieusement, et semblait avoir manqué l'étrange lumière. Mais elle n'avait pu ignorer la chaleur, et son regard interrogateur et inquiet le prouvait. « Est-ce que tu es en colère ? »

Oh oui, elle était en colère. Si furieuse que ça la blessait, à l'intérieur. Si furieuse qu'elle parvenait à peine à respirer.

« Sakura ? »

Sakura prit Mari dans ses bras pour la porter. La honte envahissait son cœur. Elle se montrait incapable de la rassurer, incapable de la consoler.

Et depuis quand sa vie était-elle devenue si foutrement compliquée ?

Porter Mari n'était un problème pour Sakura, évidemment, et de cette façon les gens ne pouvaient voir son visage blessé. Elles prirent le bus, en descendirent, Mari une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Au moins, la petite fille s'était enfin calmée, peut-être grâce au trajet, peut-être grâce au contact. Sans vraiment le calculer, Sakura savait pertinemment où ses pieds la menaient. Elle fut soulagée de sentir qu'Ino se trouvait toujours à l'intérieur de la boutique de sa mère, autrement déserte.

« Sakura ? » s'étonna Ino en la voyant entrer. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle sentit son humeur et remarqua sa surprenante charge. « Que… ? »

Sans un mot, Sakura déposa prudemment Mari au sol. La petite fille attrapa immédiatement sa main et resta à son côté, étudiant curieusement Ino du regard.

Les yeux de la télépathe s'emplirent de surprise en voyant les marques sur le visage de Mari, mais elle n'en dit rien et ne fit pas de scène. Elle se contenta de se tourner vers le comptoir pour écrire un mot sur une feuille – sûrement à l'attention de sa mère, et attrapa sa veste.

« Salut, » dit-elle doucement à Mari, comme si elle comprenait que la dernière chose que souhaitait Sakura à cet instant était parler.

Son sourire chaleureux et son regard sur la fillette reflétaient toute sa force et sa gentillesse. Sa présence elle-même était rassurante. Comment faisait-elle ça ? Mari semblait déjà un peu plus elle-même !

« Je m'appelle Ino. Je suis une amie de Sakura. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Mari. »

« Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Mari. Je connais un bon médecin. Elle peut t'aider à aller mieux très vite. Est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi pour aller la voir ? »

Mari leva les yeux vers Sakura, mais la jeune femme avait déjà pris sa décision. Elle porta une fois de plus Mari tandis qu'Ino leur montrait le chemin. L'hôpital n'était pas très loin de la boutique, Sakura savait que cet établissement privé était cher même si elle savait qu'Ino prendrait tout en charge. Elle aurait été prête à payer de sa poche de toute façon, elle aurait même été prête à forcer Lloyd et sa bande à lui donner l'argent si elle avait dû trouver une solution. N'importe quoi pour que Mari aille mieux au plus vite.

Elles entrèrent dans l'établissement sans problème et personne n'essaya de leur poser des questions ou de les stopper. Ino les guida jusqu'à un étage réservé apparemment à l'administration et aux médecins, mais là encore, un coup d'œil à Ino et les gens passaient leur chemin. Apparemment, même dans cet endroit, personne n'avait envie de contrarier le clan Yamanaka. Ou peut-être que la famille d'Ino avait ses entrées dans l'hôpital, peu importait.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'un bureau, mais avant de frapper, Ino se tourna vers elles et sourit à Mari.

« Elle s'appelle Shizune Katou. C'est une amie de ma famille, et elle est très gentille. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup les docteurs, » murmura Mari.

« Je sais, » affirma Ino, et Sakura essaya de ne pas s'inquiéter de ce que pouvaient révéler les pensées de Mari. « C'est pour ça que je vous ai emmenées ici. C'est la meilleure et la plus sympa. Okay ? »

« Okay. »

Ino frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Shizune ? Bonjour. »

« Ino ? Bonjour ! Entre. »

« Je me demandais si tu avais le temps de jeter un œil aux blessures de la petite. »

« Tu sais très bien que j'ai le temps, ou tu ne serais pas là. »

Sakura l'étudia du regard avec méfiance. Elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés au carré, des yeux noirs, et semblait être au début de la trentaine. Elle avait l'air étrangement jeune pour être aussi respectée dans son domaine. Sakura avait lu la plaque sur sa porte, Shizune Katou n'était autre que l'un des directeurs de département de l'hôpital.

Un coup d'œil à Mari et le médecin échangea un étrange regard avec Ino.

« Puis-je ? »

Sakura acquiesça et déposa Mari sur la table d'examen disposée dans un coin du grand bureau. Elle l'aida à retirer sa veste et fit quelques pas en arrière pour laisser le docteur faire son travail. Mari ne semblait pas à l'aise, mais après quelques minutes et quelques mots, elle décida visiblement qu'elle aimait bien Shizune. Typique de l'enfant, vraiment. Elle avait même l'air d'avoir oublié ses larmes, intriguée par sa nouvelle situation.

Où trouvait-elle toute cette force ?

« Est-ce que ça fait mal quand j'appuie là ? »

« Non, » répondit Mari alors que le médecin palpait son ventre.

« Et là ? »

« Un peu. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin d'une radio. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Oui, tant mieux, » sourit Shizune.

Mari gloussa.

« Là, ça chatouille ! »

« Whoups, désolée. »

Shizune ne demanda pas comment Mari s'était faite toutes ces blessures. Leur origine était plus qu'évidente, et Sakura doutait fort que le docteur les croie si elles prétendaient que Mari était tombée dans les escaliers de leur immeuble.

« Ta sœur devrait se remettre rapidement, » informa Shizune en se tournant vers Sakura, son regard insondable.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que le médecin l'étudiait pour déterminer si elle cachait des blessures.

Mari rit un peu. Un rire clair qui réchauffa un instant le cœur de l'adolescente.

« Sakura n'est pas ma sœur. J'ai pas de sœur. C'est ma voisine, sa sœur s'appelle Sairi. »

Bordel. Qu'est-ce que… ? Ne pouvait-elle pas se taire un peu ?

« Ah. Très bien. »

Sakura pouvait sentir le regard d'Ino sur elle. Elle allait apparemment devoir s'expliquer sur le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais mentionné Sairi. Génial.

Heureusement, Shizune s'était de nouveau concentrée sur Mari.

« Mmh. Ton poignet m'a l'air en voie de guérison. »

Surprise, Sakura découvrit un poignet bien moins abîmé qu'il l'avait été seulement une demi-heure plus tôt. Mari le bougea doucement, avec prudence, mais elle ne souffrit que très peu du mouvement.

« Regarde ! » lui lança t-elle avec un immense sourire. « Ça va mieux ! Ça ne me fait presque plus mal ! »

Ino observa étrangement Mari quelques secondes, puis elle se tourna vers Sakura, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Son amie l'ignora. Elle préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'elle avait entendu provenir de l'esprit de Mari.

Elle était bien trop occupée à essayer de contrôler ce besoin de quitter la pièce pour passer sa colère grondante sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Chaque fois que son regard se posait sur Mari, sa rage menaçait d'exploser.

Tandis que Sakura aidait sa petite voisine à se rhabiller, Shizune écrivait une ordonnance. Elle alla ensuite vers les placards qui recouvraient le mur du fond et en sortit deux petites boites de médicaments qu'elle glissa dans un sac en papier avant de donner le tout à Sakura.

« Je n'écrirai pas de rapport cette fois, parce que tu es l'amie d'Ino et que tu as sûrement tes raisons. Mais si ça arrive de nouveau, il faudra faire quelque chose. Tu es responsable de cette enfant maintenant. »

Sans un mot ou un signe de tête, Sakura se détourna d'elle et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand Mari attrapa sa main pour la suivre, elle se souvint enfin de ses manières et tapota le crâne de la petite.

« Quoi ? » Sakura la fusilla du regard et Mari rougit. « Oh ! » Elle se tourna vers Shizune, sourit et s'inclina. « Merci, docteur Katou. »

« De rien. Prends soin de toi. »

Une fois encore, Mari prit la main de Sakura et elles quittèrent la pièce puis l'hôpital en silence.

_Tu es responsable de cette enfant… Si ça arrive de nouveau…_

Jamais.

Hors de question.

Il n'arriverait plus rien à Mari.

Jamais plus.

Elle devait faire quelque chose. Pour Mari. Mais aussi pour évacuer sa colère.

Un frisson. Elle se figea.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, _tout de suite_.

« Sakura ? » demanda Mari d'une voix timide, hésitante. « Je vais bien maintenant. Tu es toujours en colère ? »

Oh _oui_.

Elle se tourna vers Ino, lui fourra le sachet de médicaments dans les mains et lâcha les doigts de Mari.

« Tu vas rester un peu avec Ino. »

Mari la regardait avec de grands yeux inquiets. Elle jeta un œil à la télépathe et fronça les sourcils.

« Mais… »

Ino ne protesta pas et Sakura ne s'interrogea pas sur son attitude.

« Tu vas rester un petit moment avec elle et je viendrai te chercher très vite. Je dois faire quelque chose d'important, Mari. »

« Mais, Sakura… »

« Tout va bien se passer. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ? »

« Non, mais – »

« Bien. »

Elle tourna les talons et traversa rapidement la route pour s'éloigner. Elle remercierait Ino plus tard, lui demanderait pourquoi elle faisait tout ça sans même la questionner. Mais peut-être que la télépathe avait déjà ses réponses, peut-être qu'elle les avait tout simplement lues dans les pensées de Mari.

Tout ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance à cet instant.

Parce qu'à cet instant, quelque chose devait lâcher.

O

Si quelqu'un avait demandé à Sakura comment elle s'était retrouvée devant la porte de l'appartement de Mari, elle aurait été incapable de répondre.

Tout ce dont elle avait vraiment conscience, c'était de cette rage qui bouillait dans ses veines, prête à être relâchée.

Elle put sentir qu'il était à l'intérieur et ne frappa pas à la porte. Elle se contenta de l'ouvrir, si brusquement que le battant cogna contre le mur pour y rebondir. L'homme assis à la table du séjour sauta sur ses pieds et se tourna vers elle avec colère.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! »

Sakura n'avait toujours pas envie de parler. Elle n'en avait _vraiment_ pas envie.

Un poing attrapant sa mâchoire fut la seule réponse qu'obtint le père de Mari. Il trébucha, se rattrapa à la table, sonné et stupéfait, et la fusilla du regard.

« Putain… ! »

« Ce n'est pas aussi marrant quand tu es de l'autre côté, hein ? »

Finalement, parler aidait aussi.

« Sale – »

Il essaya de la frapper, mais Sakura attrapa son poing facilement avec une seule main. Elle le serra jusqu'à ce qu'il grimace de douleur, jusqu'à ce que ses jointures craquent.

« Tu… Mais qu'est-ce que t'es ? » souffla t-il en essayant de ne pas tomber à genoux.

« Ce n'est pas aussi marrant quand tu n'es pas le plus fort, hein ? »

« Dégage ou j'appelle la police ! »

Elle pouvait sentir son énergie le quitter et la rendre plus forte. Elle n'avait pas consciemment activé l'absorption mais elle apprécia sa détresse. Lorsqu'il sembla prêt à s'évanouir, elle le lâcha pour le frapper à l'abdomen. Sans doute avait-elle mis trop de force derrière son geste parce qu'elle put entendre un craquement ou deux, mais cela n'éveilla que de la satisfaction en elle.

Dommage pour lui.

« Appelle, » défia t-elle, froide, détachée. « Je serais heureuse de les informer de la façon dont tu traites ta propre petite fille. Je me demande comment ils réagiront lorsqu'ils verront ce que tu lui as fait ? Konoha n'a jamais beaucoup aimé les bourreaux d'enfants. T'en penses quoi, ordure ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le frapper une fois encore et il tomba en arrière, sur le dos, une main plaquée sur son nez cassé. Puis elle l'attrapa par le col, le redressa, lui mit un autre coup, puis encore un autre, prenant garde à ne pas perdre le contrôle sur sa force. Lorsqu'elle le souleva, elle tremblait, envahit par une colère qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à comprendre.

« Tu vas partir. »

« Quoi ? » toussa t-il, les yeux écarquillés de douleur et de peur.

« Tu vas quitter Konoha. Maintenant. Tu prends quelques affaires et tu pars, et tu ne reviens jamais ici. Tu n'appelles pas, tu n'écris pas, ni à ton ex compagne, ni à ta fille. Si tu reviens, si tu essayes de les contacter, je le saurais, et je te trouverais. Je te le promets. »

« Tu es cinglée ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai, et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir. Je serai de retour dans une heure, et tu seras parti. »

Elle le laissa retomber au sol puis se détourna de lui pour quitter rapidement l'immeuble avant de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait vraiment. Une fois à l'extérieur, malgré l'air frais, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne parvenait pas à respirer. Tout semblait trop intense, ce que percevaient ses sens, ses émotions, tout était trop oppressif, rien n'avait plus de sens. Son corps tremblait tout entier, impossible de le contrôler, impossible de ravaler tout ce qui débordait de son cœur et de son esprit.

Alors elle se mit à courir, et malgré les regards étonnés qu'elle reçut des passants, ses pieds refusèrent de la laisser s'arrêter.

Elle se retrouva très vite devant le Cimetière de l'Est, à vingt minutes de marche de chez elle, et fronça les sourcils en tentant de reprendre son souffle, fatiguée, contrariée. Ses paupières se fermèrent, mais même ainsi tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir étaient les blessures de Mari, tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre étaient les insultes et reproches de sa mère, tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir était l'odeur du sang, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir était…

La colère.

Non. Pas de la colère.

Mais de la haine.

C'était de la haine, et elle en détestait le goût.

Les bras croisés contre son ventre, Sakura avança lentement à travers les allées du cimetière. Elle n'y avait pas mis un pied en treize ans, et pourtant elle pouvait se souvenir de l'endroit exact où elle devait se rendre. La pierre tombale blanche avait gardé sa pureté, la même que dans sa mémoire. Et les fleurs, sans doute déposées par sa mère plus tôt dans la journée, étaient aussi belles que dans ses cauchemars.

Sakura secoua la tête, essaya de maintenir les barrières qui enfermaient d'ordinaire si bien ses émotions à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, mais elle échoua misérablement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle fut incapable de ravaler ses sentiments. Elle n'y parvenait pas, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Pourquoi ?

Lorsque son souffle trembla avec les sanglots qui montaient en elle, la confusion explosa dans son esprit. Comment était-ce possible ?

Non, elle n'était pas triste, et elle n'était pas si en colère que ça. Non !

Elle ne l'était pas !

Mais elle l'était.

« Je… te déteste, » murmura t-elle, et ses yeux brillèrent lorsque la vérité explosa en elle. « Je te hais. »

La haine était une chose que Sakura abhorrait. La haine était un sentiment écoeurant, trop puissant, trop violent. La haine représentait tout ce qu'elle dénigrait.

Et pourtant…

« Je te hais ! »

Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, le soleil brillait malgré la fraîcheur de l'air, et son cri rebondit contre les pierres tombales, sembla courir dans tout le cimetière, rendant sa confession d'autant plus condamnable.

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es plus là ? Pourquoi toi et pas… ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée seule ? Tu devais rester à mes côtés ! _Je te hais_ ! »

Elle ferma les yeux encore une fois, incapable de contrôler ses larmes, et encore une fois, elle ne fut capable que de voir le sang, d'entendre les cris de sa sœur et de sa mère, de se remémorer toutes ces années de solitude et de douleur et de dégoût envers elle-même née d'une culpabilité qu'elle ne devrait même pas ressentir.

Elle les avait toujours haïs, n'est-ce pas ? Son père. Sa sœur. Et surtout sa mère. Chacun d'entre eux. Elle les haïssait tous. Et le monde aussi, qui était un endroit horrible, tellement terrible.

Et tous ces livres qui vantaient la beauté de la famille, de l'amour, de l'amitié, de la justice. Il n'y avait aucune justice dans cette vie, les enfants étaient battus par leurs pères, abandonnés par leurs parents, reniés par leurs mères, les humains se trahissaient chaque jour. Et elle ne comprenait pas, elle était tout simplement incapable de comprendre ce monde, et ça la terrifiait.

Elle haïssait tout ça. Et elle avait tellement, tellement honte de ses propres sentiments. Si en colère, et si blessée, et si _honteuse_.

Elle haïssait sa propre mère, son propre sang, au point qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à respirer, et elle se dégoûtait.

Et pourtant, juste là au creux d'elle, tout au fond de son cœur et de son ventre, elle savait qu'une part d'elle aimait Reika et l'aimerait toujours. Oh, elle n'était qu'une idiote, pas vrai ? Parce qu'une part d'elle espérait toujours, mais c'était inutile, c'était ridicule, parce qu'elle _savait_ qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer.

« Je… te… hais. »

Ses sanglots se tarirent finalement, un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle se redressa sur des jambes tremblantes et commença à se diriger vers la sortie du cimetière sans jamais regarder en arrière. Puis elle rejoignit l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, reprenant de nouveau le contrôle sur ses émotions. Etrangement, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, plus calme. Epuisée, mais composée.

Elle pouvait respirer de nouveau.

Le soleil descendait, cet horrible jour prendrait bientôt fin. Elle était très loin d'être fière de ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle savait qu'Ino poserait peut-être des questions, mais en un sens elle était contente d'avoir perdu la raison un instant. Mari grandirait sans son paternel, mais elle serait plus heureuse, elle serait en sécurité et deviendrait une meilleure adulte.

Et elle n'haïrait pas, peut-être. Sakura pouvait espérer qu'elle grandirait pour être différente d'elle.

C'était la seule chose positive que cette journée avait apportée.

O

Ino sourit.

Mari observait Kire travailler avec son don sur quelques fleurs colorées, et la fillette avait l'air absolument émerveillée.

« Est-ce que tu en veux quelques-unes ? » demanda Kire à la petite avec un sourire chaleureux.

Plus aussi timide maintenant qu'elle s'était habituée à leur présence, Mari leva son regard écarquillé vers elle.

« Je peux ? »

« Oui. Nous pourrions faire un joli bouquet ensemble, et tu pourras l'offrir à ta maman. »

« Oh, oui ! S'il vous plait ! »

Adossée au comptoir, Ino les observait tout en se demandant comment la petite fille pouvait se montrer aussi joyeuse avec ce qu'elle avait sans doute vécu dans la journée. Mari adorait sa mère, et bien que c'était très loin d'être la première fois qu'Ino était confrontée au côté sombre de l'Humanité par l'intermédiaire de son don, ce qu'elle pouvait percevoir dans l'esprit de la petite quant au père n'arrangeait certainement pas son inquiétude pour Sakura. Ino avait convaincu sa mère de ne pas appeler la police dès le premier regard qu'elle avait posé sur Mari, ce qui n'avait pas franchement été chose facile. Mais elle était persuadée que si Sakura ne l'avait pas fait, c'était qu'elle avait une bonne raison.

La nuit était tombée. Ino contempla une fois encore la rue à travers la vitrine, mais aucune trace de Sakura. Si elle n'était toujours pas revenue la demi-heure suivante, Ino partirait à sa recherche. Elle n'avait clairement pas été dans son état normal plus tôt et la télépathe ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser en ne la voyant pas revenir. Elle savait que Sakura pouvait prendre soin d'elle, mais si sa jeune voisine avait cette vie, Ino ne pouvait que s'interroger sur le genre de foyers dans lequel avait grandi son amie.

Quant à l'amitié entre Mari et Sakura, c'était une sacrée surprise (et ce mot ne faisait quasiment pas partie du vocabulaire d'Ino). Qui aurait pu songer que la fille si opposée à l'idée de fréquenter les amis d'Ino passait volontiers son temps libre avec une petite fille ?

C'était adorable.

Et dire que Sakura avait passé un temps fou à critiquer _sa_ gentillesse !

« Ino ? »

« Oui, Mari ? »

La petite s'approcha d'elle avec un peu d'hésitation, ses mains serrées prudemment autour de fleurs multicolores.

« Est-ce qu'il est joli, mon bouquet ? »

« Il est très beau. »

« Merci, » sourit Mari fièrement. « Ta maman elle est trop forte pour choisir les fleurs. »

Ino put voir sa mère, occupée à ranger un stand un peu plus loin, sourire avec amusement.

« Je sais. »

« Tes yeux sont marrants. Ils sont pas comme ceux de ta maman. »

« C'est parce que j'ai les yeux de mon papa. »

« Moi, j'ai les yeux de ma maman. Est-ce que toi aussi tu as des super pouvoirs comme Kire ? Sakura en a, elle aussi. Un jour, elle me montrera. Alors, t'en as, toi aussi ? »

« Est-ce que tu as fini de poser des questions agaçantes et indiscrètes ? »

« Sakura ! »

Ino leva la tête pour voir que l'autre jeune femme était entrée dans la boutique et s'approchait d'elles. Elle avait l'air pâle, et fatiguée, et… Est-ce qu'elle avait pleuré ?

« Sakura, t'es là ! »

« Oui, oui, on se calme. Je suis là. Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des questions incessantes ? »

« Mais – »

« Pas de mais. Prends tes affaires, on doit rentrer. »

« Okay ! »

Sakura la regarda trottiner vers son manteau puis se tourna vers Ino et Kire, qui l'avait rejointe, et s'inclina.

« Merci de l'avoir gardée. »

« Ça ne nous a pas dérangées, » la rassura Kire. « Elle est très agréable, et puis à cette heure-ci en cette période on ne voit pas grand monde à la boutique. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui. Sa mère doit l'attendre. »

« Je suis prête. »

« Bien. Allez, viens, rentrons. »

« Au revoir, Ino. Au revoir, Kire ! »

« Mari ! » s'étouffa presque Sakura en lui jetant un regard à la fois horrifié et incrédule. « N'appelle pas les gens par leur prénom comme ça ! »

« Pourquoi s'ils s'appellent comme ça ? »

« Ce n'est rien, Sakura, » s'amusa Kire. « Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas. Au contraire. C'est agréable de voir quelqu'un si détendu en notre compagnie pour une fois. Au revoir, Mari. Tu devrais venir ici avec ta maman à l'occasion. »

« D'accord, je lui demanderai. »

Appréciant l'enfant qui s'était si vite prise d'affection pour sa mère, Ino lui sourit.

« Au revoir. J'espère te revoir bientôt. »

« Okay ! »

Sakura les salua bien plus sobrement et entraîna l'enfant hors de la boutique. Mais avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte, Ino put encore entendre la voix de Mari.

« Sakura ? Pourquoi il y a du sang sur ta veste ? »

Ces mots glacèrent le sang d'Ino et ne fit évidemment rien pour apaiser son inquiétude.

O

« Mari ! J'étais si inquiète ! Mon dieu, est-ce que ça va ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, la mère de Mari se pencha sur elle pour l'examiner avec horreur.

« Oh, mon bébé… »

« Ça va, maman. Sakura m'a amenée voir une dame docteur très gentille et elle m'a donné des médicaments. Regarde ! »

« Je suis tellement désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû aller au travail… »

« Je vais bien. »

Sakura attendit devant la porte, mal à l'aise. Une fois que Mari l'eût saluée et disparu, sa mère se tourna vers la jeune fille avec crainte.

« Je sais que pour toi, je dois avoir l'air de ne pas la protéger mais je – »

« Vous auriez dû faire quelque chose. »

« Je devais travailler ou on aurait tout perdu, et il serait parti avec elle ! Je sais qu'il l'aurait fait si j'avais tenté quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre, je… j'avais prévu de m'enfuir avec elle dès que j'aurais eu assez d'argent. »

Sakura se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle savait que rien n'était jamais simple, que cette femme était elle aussi une victime, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être furieuse pour Mari.

« Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? Il a pris ses affaires et il n'est pas rentré. »

« C'est mieux que de le savoir près de Mari, non ? »

« Tu… »

« Il ne reviendra pas s'il n'est pas stupide. »

Elle voulut se diriger vers la porte de son appartement mais la femme l'arrêta.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, comme un autre endroit où dormir parfois, tu es la bienvenue ici. »

Il n'était pas difficile, lorsqu'on vivait assez longtemps avec les mêmes voisins, de savoir plus ou moins le genre de vie que les autres habitants menaient. Son regard sur Sakura attestait du fait que l'offre n'était pas irréfléchie. La jeune femme savait qu'elle devrait refuser, reprendre ses distances, se tenir loin de tous ces gens. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment avoir à supporter Mari davantage.

Et pourtant elle jeta un œil à la porte de son appartement, songea à ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté, et ne put contrôler la lassitude qui alourdit ses membres et la nausée qui troubla ses sens.

Elle était tellement fatiguée…

« Merci, » murmura t-elle en rejoignant la mère de Mari et en la suivant à l'intérieur.

« Haruka Riyaki, » se présenta celle-ci avec un petit sourire. « Et je devrais être celle à te remercier. Peu importe ce que tu as fait, je te suis redevable. »

A la fois embarrassée et dépitée, Sakura ne put que soupirer. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un lui soit redevable. Elle voulait juste être tranquille, être seule.

Elle refusa le dîner qu'Haruka lui offrit et mère et fille lui préparèrent la chambre de la petite. Mari dormirait avec Haruka, à son plus grand bonheur. Sakura, elle, se coucha tout de suite.

Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

O

« Maître ? »

« Que… Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Le gamin Uchiha, vous vous souvenez ? » grogna presque Ichi.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise près du lit de Danzo dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Après l'avoir porté jusqu'à une rue calme, Ichi avait appelé une ambulance de manière anonyme. Après cela, pénétrer dans l'établissement sans être vu avait été un jeu d'enfant.

« Ah. Oui, je me souviens. »

« Ça fait deux jours. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« C'est douloureux, mais je survivrai. Quels dommages sous ces bandages ? »

« La moitié de votre visage et le haut de votre poitrine ont été attaqués par les flammes. Heureusement, les médecins de cette ville ont depuis longtemps développé des techniques pour faire cicatriser au plus vite les brûlures. Mais vous avez perdu le Sharingan. »

« Et le garçon ? »

« Il s'est tué. »

« Il avait du style, on ne peut pas lui enlever ça, » remarqua Ekari.

Il se tenait debout contre le mur, près de la porte, et observait son maître du coin de l'œil.

« Tu es là finalement. Où étais-tu passé ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas, Ichi. »

« Silence, tous les deux. »

« Nous savons que vos plans sont contrariés, Maître. Perdre l'œil est – »

« Non. Non, vous n'y êtes pas, » contredit Danzo doucement. Malgré les bandages et la douleur, il sourit. « En fait, c'est parfait. C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour accélérer les choses. »

« Maître ? »

« Merci, Sasuke Uchiha, de m'avoir aidé à prendre le contrôle de Konoha. »

O

« Je suis plus – »

La femme aux cheveux sombres posa sur lui un regard sévère et enfila sa veste.

« Tu as peut-être dix-huit ans, Lee Rock, mais tu es toujours mon garçon et tu vis toujours sous mon toit, alors inutile d'insister ! Tu n'iras pas à cette fête. »

« Mais ce n'est pas une fête ! C'est juste une sortie avec les copains ! Tu les connais tous, et tu ne m'as jamais empêché d'aller les voir avant ! »

« Les choses sont différentes, et ne t'avises pas de me désobéir ! J'ai promis que j'emmènerai tes sœurs acheter de nouvelles chaussures, et nous serons de retour pour le dîner. Tu ne sors pas de l'après-midi, compris ? »

Elle attendit qu'il hoche la tête et elles quittèrent l'appartement. Lorsque la porte claqua, il soupira pitoyablement et rejoignit sa chambre avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Sa mère était autoritaire, irascible, et n'écoutait que rarement les autres. Lee l'aimait et la respectait, mais ces derniers temps ils se trouvaient en désaccord plus souvent. Pourtant, il n'aurait pu rêver d'une meilleure mère, elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour assurer une vie heureuse à son fils et à sa fille lorsque le père de Lee les avait laissés. Même s'il n'avait eu que quatre ans au moment des faits, il s'en souvenait encore très bien, de cette période difficile.

Il avait du mal à l'admettre, parce que ça le dégoûtait, mais il comprenait le point de vue de sa mère. Yachiru ne détestait pas les Spéciaux. Non, détester était trop fort. Elle… avait du ressentiment envers eux. Du moins, songea Lee, envers l'image qu'elle se faisait d'eux. Aussi elle était beaucoup trop encline à prêter attention à ces stupides rumeurs qui circulaient partout en ville ces derniers temps.

Elle avait toujours trouvé les amis de Lee bien élevés et sympathiques, mais leurs familles ? Nettement moins. Ce n'était pas un secret pour lui. Il n'invitait jamais le groupe chez lui pour cette raison, mais il savait aussi que sa mère les acceptait à sa façon.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, elle avait refusé qu'ils rejoignent les garçons en ville. Elle avait changé d'avis comme ça, d'un coup. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait cesser de voir les amis qu'il fréquentait depuis des années ! Oui, il comprenait, mais ça ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il était d'accord. Ou qu'il pouvait la faire changer d'avis.

Yachiru avait travaillé dur toute sa vie comme agent d'entretien dans des centres commerciaux ou dans des bureaux, avait enchaîné les journées doubles pour payer les loyer et s'assurer que ses enfants avaient tout ce qu'ils désiraient. Lee se rappelait encore du temps qu'ils avaient passé chez les voisins quand sa mère devait travailler les nuits en plus des journées lorsque les mois avaient été un peu difficiles à boucler. Sa mère avait toujours le même emploi, et même si elle faisait moins d'heures, elle souffrait physiquement et marchait le dos légèrement courbé en permanence. Elle s'était remariée sept ans auparavant, et le beau-père de Lee travaillait comme vendeur dans une boutique de vêtements. Ils étaient heureux, ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, et pourtant le budget pouvait toujours se montrer un peu trop juste certains mois.

Du coup, c'était un peu difficile pour elle et son entourage de voir d'autres gens profiter d'une vie apparemment beaucoup plus simple. Une vie facile pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas eu à travailler, du moins pas à leurs yeux. Et comment Lee pourrait les blâmer d'avoir de telles pensées ? En un sens, c'était vrai.

Personne ne savait vraiment d'où venait la fortune du Clan Uchiha. La majorité de leur patrimoine avait été acquis durant le temps des ninjas, le reste par quelques membres ayant eu des postes importants. Et les Hyuuga ? Ils avaient déjà eu des situations confortables avant même la création de leurs entreprises. Quant aux Yamanaka, l'immobilier leur avait souri. Outre leur immense manoir hérité de leurs aïeuls, ils possédaient nombre de propriétés et de terrains à travers le pays achetés au fil du temps. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de travailler, pas vraiment, mais la plupart d'entre eux avait occupé des postes à l'Agence depuis sa création.

Mais bien sûr, la plupart des gens ne pouvait que se demander si les trois familles les plus puissantes de Konoha (quoiqu'à présent, pouvait-on vraiment compter les Uchiha parmi elles ?) n'avaient pas obtenu leur richesse et statut par des moyens tout autres. Des moyens illégaux.

Pour Yachiru, tous ces gens ou presque ne connaissaient pas vraiment le sens du mot travail. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à lutter pour leur famille, n'avaient jamais eu à endurer des heures sans fin à effectuer des tâches haïes, n'avaient jamais eu à craindre de voir arriver les factures plus vite que les salaires si difficilement acquis.

Et Lee, qui avait toujours vu ses parents travailler si dur, comprenait ça. Le ressentiment, la jalousie aussi, la méfiance. Il était ami avec les héritiers de ces familles, après tout, et il ne pouvait pas honnêtement dire qu'il n'avait pas été envahi par ces sentiments en les fréquentant. Lee n'était pas pauvre, il avait toujours mangé à sa faim, avait toujours eu des présents et des jeux et des choses inutiles. Mais il savait ce que ça faisait de sortir avec ses amis et de passer sa soirée à compter mentalement combien il lui restait en poche. Il se demandait si Naruto et Kiba se sentaient comme lui parfois. Ou même Tenten, même si sa mère, avocate, gagnait très bien sa vie. Contrairement à eux, Hinata, Neji, Ino et Sasuke n'avaient pas à s'en faire pour leur avenir.

« Assez, » souffla le jeune homme en essayant de chasser ses pensées.

Bien sûr, beaucoup des gens les plus riches de Konoha n'étaient pas des Spéciaux. Et des idiots gagnaient des fortunes en se contentant de sourire à une caméra et ils n'étaient pas haïs pour autant.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se définir. Ni dans le groupe, où ses amis évoluaient, sûrs d'eux, forts, pleins d'idéaux et de convictions. Ni dans le monde, qui lui semblait si étranger et si dangereux ces temps-ci.

Comment pouvait-il trouver sa voie au milieu de tout ça ?

Il était un bon fils. Un bon grand frère. Un bon ami. En tout cas, il essayait.

Mais parfois il ne savait pas s'il se connaissait lui-même. Tenten leur avait déjà dit qu'elle comptait devenir designer. Hinata voulait intégrer une université pour étudier les arts. Kiba, bien entendu, allait travailler avec les animaux. Peu importait ce qu'Ino avait à l'esprit, elle continuerait sans doute à aider des tas de gens, parce que c'était le genre de personnes qu'elle avait toujours été. Et Naruto… Naruto claquerait la porte de l'Académie avec un cri de pure joie et marcherait vers la vie d'adulte avec sa foi ordinaire en la vie, sans projet aucun mais trouvant sans aucun doute son chemin naturellement.

Lee n'aurait pas cette chance, et il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait. Il n'avait ni grand rêve, ni grande force. Il n'était pas vraiment drôle, ni vraiment intelligent, ni vraiment gentil, ni même beau. Il était juste… quelconque. Moyen en tout. Ce n'était pas qu'il désirait la célébrité, mais il aurait aimé être reconnu pour quelque chose au milieu de tous ses amis si exceptionnels.

Avoir un don aurait été sympa aussi. Beaucoup de gens jalousaient les pouvoirs des Spéciaux. Quel gosse n'avait jamais rêvé de voler ou de pouvoir se téléporter ? C'était fascinant.

Mais même des dons ne l'auraient pas aidé. Sauf bien sûr s'il avait pu enfreindre les Lois.

« Lee ? »

« Hein ? »

« Hey, » salua son beau-père en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Où sont les filles ? »

« A centre commercial. »

« On est seuls, alors ? » sourit-il. « Génial. Ça fait longtemps, hein ? On se partage une pizza ? Pas un mot à ta mère, bien sûr. »

Lee hocha la tête avec un sourire et se leva pour le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine. Même s'ils avaient leurs moments de tension, il avait un chouette beau-père dans l'ensemble. Kintaro était un brave gars, il s'était moqué du fait que Yachiru avait déjà eu deux gamins à charge lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée. Il l'avait épousée, avait élevé Lee et Kanori comme s'ils étaient les siens et ne faisait jamais de différence entre eux et leur sœur âgée de neuf ans, Megumi. Une enfant douce et adorable. Pas comme Kanori, quatorze ans, sale gosse de son état. Une sale gosse que Lee aimait beaucoup, mais une sale gosse quand même.

Les deux hommes parlèrent de choses et d'autres en attendant leur pizza. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger que Lee osa parler de l'un des sujets qui lui rongeaient l'esprit ces derniers temps.

« Kintaro ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu avais quel âge, toi, quand tu as embrassé une fille la première fois ? »

Lorsque son beau-père le regarda, surpris, les yeux un peu écarquillés, Lee s'empêcha difficilement de se sentir mal à l'aise.

« J'avais quinze ans. Pourquoi ? »

« J'étais curieux. »

« Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un ? Tu ne parles jamais de quelqu'un en particulier, mais… »

« Oh, non. Non. »

Kintaro l'observa quelques secondes puis son expression s'adoucit.

« C'est ça qui te perturbe ? »

« C'est juste que… je vais avoir dix-huit ans dans quelques jours, et je n'ai toujours pas eu de petite-amie. »

« Et alors ? »

« A mon âge, tout le monde a au moins embrassé quelqu'un ! Tous mes amis l'ont fait. Presque tous ne sont même plus vierges. »

« Puisque les jeunes que tu connais ont tous eu une relation ou un flirt, tu penses que ce n'est pas normal que ce ne soit pas ton cas ? »

« Avant, ça ne me dérangeait pas trop. Mais maintenant mes amis sont en couple ensemble, tu vois, alors je me sens un peu seul parfois. En trop. Et lorsque les gars en parlent, je me sens con. »

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Je comprends que tu te sentes gêné, mais je suis sûr que tu es loin d'être le seul. Tu sais qu'il y a plus d'adultes vierges qu'on veut bien le croire ? J'avais un pote à l'université, il avait vingt-trois ans, et il n'avait jamais eu de copine. »

« Jamais ? »

« Non. Il a finalement rencontré quelqu'un quand il avait vingt-neuf ans. » Kintaro eut un petit rire, sans doute en voyant la mine déconfite de Lee. « Il était timide. Tu rencontreras quelqu'un, t'es un type super, tu verras. Mais pour l'instant, tu es sans arrêt avec tes amis, ça ne facilite pas les choses, surtout à l'Académie où ils ne vous font quasiment pas changer de classe durant toute votre scolarité. Sors, rencontre des gens, et peut-être que tu trouveras quelqu'un plus vite que tu ne le crois. »

« On verra, » soupira Lee. « Merci. »

« C'est quand tu veux. Et à propos de sorties, ne sois pas fâché contre ta mère. Elle s'inquiète, mais tu sais qu'elle apprécie tes amis, au fond. Elle veut juste te protéger. »

« Je sais, » affirma le garçon d'un ton frustré. « Mais je ne suis plus un gamin et ils me manquent. Je rate tous les plans à cause d'elle. »

« Tu les vois tous les jours en cours. »

« C'est pas pareil. »

« Je sais. Ça s'arrangera, tu verras. Konoha va reprendre le dessus, j'en suis sûr. »

« J'espère. »

O

Sakura était partie tôt. Elle avait pris deux bus et avait marché un moment le long de la route qui traversait la forêt.

Puis elle avait fini par trouver une petite clairière à l'abri des regards. Un ruisseau la traversait. C'était parfait. L'endroit était beau, apaisant même. Elle y était depuis des heures.

Un peu hors d'haleine, parce qu'apparemment utiliser son don excessivement n'était pas gratuit, Sakura se sentait plutôt satisfaite d'elle-même. Même si elle était certaine de ne pas encore cerner l'étendue de son don, elle avait enfin compris comment contrôler l'étrange capacité qu'elle s'était découverte ces derniers temps.

Sa propre énergie pouvait être manipulée. En fait, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait toutes ces années de manière inconsciente, concentrant l'énergie dans ses muscles et en relâchant une violente portion à l'impact lorsqu'elle frappait. C'était aussi cette énergie qui servait de barrière dans son esprit. Elle pouvait la sentir, la façon dont elle fonctionnait, muait selon ses pensées. Et avec cette connaissance, elle parvenait à contrôler le bouclier psychique et le niveau de sa force physique.

Le pauvre arbre qu'elle avait quasiment oblitéré lorsqu'elle avait testé ses limites lui serrait un peu le cœur.

Une autre découverte stupéfiante avait été faite en concentrant l'énergie sous ses pieds. Alors qu'elle avait songé augmenter sa vitesse de course, elle avait en fait réussi à adhérer au sol. Et ça ne marchait pas que sur l'herbe et la terre, mais sur n'importe quelle matière. Sakura n'avait pas vraiment les muscles pour, mais elle savait à présent qu'elle pouvait marcher sur les murs et sans doute sur les plafonds. Très utile, puisqu'elle avait toujours rêvé de devenir artiste de cirque. Non mais franchement, à quoi cela pouvait-il bien lui servir ? A la rigueur, marcher sur l'eau se montrait plutôt fun.

Par contre, imiter ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire au poignet de Mari semblait impossible. Si elle l'avait réellement… quoi ? Guérie ? En tout cas, Sakura n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont elle l'avait fait, dont elle avait manipulé son énergie pour arriver à ce résultat. Lorsqu'elle se concentrait sur ses mains, elle ne parvenait qu'à faire naître un halo vert beaucoup trop foncé, trop agressif, loin du vert pâle qu'elle avait aperçu face à Mari, loin de cette douce chaleur apaisante. Ce que le vert foncé signifiait restait un mystère, mais elle craignait trop de le découvrir pour le tester sans plus de connaissances.

Avec un soupir, fatiguée de tous ces tests, Sakura se dirigea lentement vers Konoha et l'arrêt de bus à l'entrée de la forêt.

Malgré ses progrès, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle n'avait fait que gratter la surface de son don.

Et bizarrement, cela ne la dérangea pas autant que par le passé.

O

Ino n'avait pas franchement l'habitude de se promener au beau milieu du district sud, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Plusieurs personnes lui avaient jeté de drôles de regards en la croisant, mais rien qui ne sortait vraiment de l'ordinaire pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à destination, elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de frapper à la porte. On lui répondit rapidement, et les yeux de Sakura brillèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur elle. Elle avait vraisemblablement pris une douche tout récemment, car Ino pouvait sentir son shampoing.

« Hey, » la salua t-elle doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Nous devions nous retrouver au parc il y a plus d'une heure, tu te souviens ? »

L'expression de Sakura fut plutôt comique.

« Oh non ! Je suis désolée. J'ai complètement oublié. »

« Apparemment. Je n'ai eu aucun e-mail, alors je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien. »

« Je n'ai plus d'ordinateur. Ne pose pas de question. Je vais récupérer mes affaires, j'en ai pour deux secondes. »

Alors que Sakura disparaissait de son champ de vision, Ino put apercevoir l'appartement. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil sans chercher à en voir davantage, parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lire les pensées de son amie pour sentir qu'elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse de la trouver devant chez elle.

« S'il te plait, mange quelque chose, » murmura soudain une voix rauque et râpeuse.

Ino s'aperçut alors qu'il y avait une femme assise à la petite table carrée et bancale, plus loin vers le frigo. Elle mangeait un aliment brûlé impossible à identifier. La robe de chambre bleue qu'elle portait apparaissait tout juste passable, et ses pensées étaient si disjointes qu'Ino avait du mal à leur donner un sens. Madame Haruno n'avait pas réagi à l'ouverture de la porte, pas plus qu'à la présence d'Ino sur son palier ou aux mouvements de Sakura près d'elle.

« Oh, je t'en prie, je sais ça, mais tu devrais prendre mieux soin de toi, Sairi. »

« T'es prête ? » demanda Sakura en sortant de l'appartement sans un regard pour sa mère.

Ino hocha la tête, se retenant de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait toujours été prête, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Madame Haruno et la seconde assiette sur la table, face à la chaise vide que la femme regardait depuis plusieurs minutes.

Sakura ferma la porte puis s'engagea dans les escaliers, Ino sur les talons. Une fois qu'elles furent dans la rue, elles marchèrent côte à côte en direction de l'arrêt de bus.

« Ta mère… A qui parlait-elle ? »

« A un fantôme, » répondit Sakura, son visage vide de toute émotion.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois en ville que Sakura se décida à sortir de son mutisme.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir oublié. J'étais sortie, et je suis rentrée il y a une heure, dans tout ça j'ai complètement zappé qu'on devait se voir. »

« C'est rien. Mais après hier, j'étais un peu inquiète. »

« Comment as-tu su où j'habitais ? »

« Mari. »

« Elle te l'a dit ? »

« Pas exactement. »

« Ah, je vois. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir me chercher, » lui reprocha t-elle.

Ino pouvait comprendre que Sakura ait été mal à l'aise de la voir débarquer ainsi, mais elle n'accepterait pas sa colère.

« Tu ne devrais pas oublier nos rendez-vous, dans ce cas. »

Elle aurait pu s'insulter, mais elle se contenta de se mordre la langue. Ce n'était pas le terme le plus neutre qu'elle aurait pu utiliser, et Sakura semblait encore plus tendue à présent.

Au moins, marcher ainsi ensemble semblait les apaiser toutes les deux.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche tranquille, Ino en eut bien assez d'entendre seulement les pensées des promeneurs et des gens qu'elles croisaient.

« Est-ce que Mari va bien ? »

« Oui. »

D'accord… Prochaine étape : pousser Sakura à prononcer une phrase entière.

« Et sa mère ? »

« Elles vont bien toutes les deux. Il est parti et ne reviendra pas. »

« Tu veux dire que tu as fait en sorte qu'il s'en aille. Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Sa mère avait bien trop peur de lui pour oser faire quelque chose. »

Sakura soupira, visiblement agacée, et Ino se demanda si le fait qu'elle soit allée la chercher chez elle était vraiment la raison derrière ce traitement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda t-elle finalement, se fichant bien de savoir si elle la braquerait ou non.

Elle savait à présent que poser des questions directes était la seule manière de pousser Sakura à changer d'humeur lorsqu'elle était comme ça, et Ino avait elle-même une patience limitée ces derniers temps.

« Je vais bien. »

« Est-ce que tu es inquiète ? »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« De ce que tu as fait. »

« Je le devrais ? Tu n'as pas l'air pressée de donner mon nom à ton père. »

Cette fois-ci, Ino se stoppa brusquement dans ses pas, attrapa sa main pour la forcer à se tourner vers elle et lui fit face.

« Je devrais aussi lui donner le mien, tu te souviens ? Et ne sois pas comme ça avec moi. Tu avais raison de faire ce que tu as fait, quoi que tu aies fait. Cet homme terrifiait Mari et sa mère. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

« Mari va bien maintenant. »

« Oui, » confirma Ino doucement. « Elle va bien. Elle était avec sa mère dans l'appartement à côté du tien, et toutes les deux allaient bien. En fait, elles avaient l'air plutôt heureuses. Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. »

« Elle est dérangeante, ta télépathie. »

Personne ne pourrait jamais dire que Sakura n'était pas honnête, et parfois ce n'était pas toujours facile à accepter.

Ino passa ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et se remit à marcher sans commenter la remarque.

« Alors… Est-ce que ça va ? Tu avais l'air préoccupée hier, même avant ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mari. »

« Je vais bien maintenant. »

« Tu sais, tu m'as dit que tu te moquais des gens. » Ino sourit. « Mais Mari avait beaucoup de choses à dire sur toi, des choses qui contredisent totalement cette affirmation. »

« Oh, je t'en prie. C'est une gamine. »

« Qui t'admire. Elle t'adore. »

« Elle adore tout le monde, elle est naïve et bizarre. D'ailleurs, elle me fait beaucoup penser à toi. »

« Merci. Je l'ai trouvée adorable. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. »

« Parce que tu ne la trouves pas adorable ? » Ino l'observa du coin de l'œil et la vit hésiter. « Je le savais ! »

« Oh non. »

« Tu es pleine de surprise, Sakura Haruno. »

« Pas vraiment, non. Toi, par contre… Qui aurait cru qu'Ino Yamanaka aurait l'air si à l'aise dans notre bon vieux District Poubelle ? T'y voir est vraiment très étrange, d'ailleurs. Tu ne devrais pas y mettre les pieds. »

Sakura avait enfin l'air plus détendue, et Ino sourit en le constatant et souffla doucement, forçant ses propres problèmes plus loin au fond de son esprit pour profiter du moment.

Elles gardèrent un peu le silence, puis Ino se décida à revenir sur un sujet plus risqué.

« Est-ce que ta mère va bien ? Elle… » Comment pouvait-elle le formuler ? « Elle est malade, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle irait mieux si elle n'avait pas vendu ses médicaments pour acheter de l'alcool ces dernières années. » L'amertume dans son ton n'était en rien dissimulée. « Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça ferait une différence maintenant, de toute façon. »

Luttant pour décider que faire ou dire, Ino hésita. Pour elle, rien n'était plus important que sa famille, alors elle avait du mal à comprendre les sentiments de Sakura.

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'elle a des hallucinations ? »

« Ça lui plait de vivre dans le passé. »

« Je suis désolée pour ta sœur. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. »

« Mais je le suis. »

Sakura ne répondit pas, elle prenait ses distances. Ino aurait aimé lui poser des questions sur Sairi, sur son père absent (était-il mort, lui aussi ?), sur tout et rien. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle aimerait savoir sur Sakura, tellement de choses sur lesquelles elle aimerait avoir son opinion aussi.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ma famille, » prévint celle-ci en devinant sans doute ses pensées.

Alors Ino garda le silence. Voir Sakura aussi fermée alors qu'elle lui avait confié tant de choses la blessait un peu, mais elle pouvait le comprendre.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui. »

Un nouveau silence.

« Et toi ? » demanda soudain Sakura.

« Moi ? »

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas la seule à être préoccupée. Et tout le monde l'a remarqué. »

Garder les yeux sur la rue devant elle fut plus facile que de continuer à marcher tellement la remarque la surprit. Ino songea avec ironie qu'elles avaient définitivement des choses en commun.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« C'est un juste retour des choses, puisque tu sembles croire que tu es mon ange gardien. »

« Un ange ? » s'amusa Ino, rassurée de retrouver une Sakura plus disposée à lui parler. « Pas vraiment. »

« Je suis plutôt certaine que beaucoup de gens ne seraient pas d'accord avec toi. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Tu sembles passer beaucoup de temps chez toi ces jours-ci. »

« Peut-être, oui. Ma grand-mère est revenue d'un long voyage, et avec elle de retour les choses sont différentes. Elle nous force à passer du temps au manoir, à prendre au moins trois repas par semaine tous ensemble, alors… »

« Super. »

« C'est quoi, ce ton ? On aime passer du temps ensemble, » assura Ino avec un sourire. « Mais ma grand-mère est très occupée elle aussi. Et mon oncle Idaiki est fiancé, je te l'ai dit ? Du coup, Grand-mère veut s'assurer qu'Aya et lui vivront au manoir lorsqu'ils seront mariés, mais elle hésite. »

« Tu m'étonnes. »

« Hey, arrête ça. »

« Désolée. »

« Tu n'es pas désolée. »

« Tu dois admettre que votre façon de vivre est un peu étrange. »

« Pas vraiment. Nous ne sommes que six, je te signale, nous sommes très loin d'être comme les autres clans si nombreux. Nous avons des quartiers privés dans le manoir. Et certaines familles sont plus grandes que mon clan en entier. »

« Mmh, c'est juste. Est-ce que tu as froid ? »

« Euh… Eh bien, oui. »

« On devrait aller au chaud quelque part. »

« On pourrait aller au ciné. »

« J'y vais presque jamais. »

« Ça te dit ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est toujours mieux que de geler dehors. En plus, il commence à pleuvoir. »

« En route ! »

O

« C'était stupide. »

« J'ai trouvé ça drôle. »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr. »

Ino sourit en grand, amusée, et avança dans la rue auprès de l'autre fille. Sakura avait l'air plus heureuse, détendue, tranquille même. Il pleuvait et l'air était glacé en cette fin d'après-midi, et peu de monde se promenait encore.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ? »

« Tu n'as pas d'endroit où être ? » s'étonna Sakura.

« Je ne suis pas aussi occupée. »

« C'est quand même une première. »

Ino ne lui confia pas qu'elle avait refusé de rejoindre Choji et Shikamaru dans l'après-midi. Et aussi Tenten et les autres le soir-même. En partie parce qu'elle avait espéré pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Sakura, en partie parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie d'avoir à esquiver toutes leurs questions encore une fois.

« Est-ce que tu vas voter ? » demanda Sakura alors qu'elles passaient devant les panneaux d'affichage réservés à la campagne électorale.

« Pour choisir notre prochain Hokage ? Bien sûr que je vais voter. Ce sera la première fois qu'on pourra s'exprimer, en plus. Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne comptes pas voter ? »

« N'aie pas l'air aussi scandalisée. »

« Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel ! C'est important ! »

« Bien sûr. »

« Sakura ! C'est notre maire, il représente notre ville au niveau du Pays du Feu, c'est le chef de notre Conseil, de notre police ! Il a d'importants pouvoirs ! »

« Ouais, je sais ça. »

« Alors tu dois voter ! »

« Comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit. »

« Bien sûr que ça change quelque chose. Tu as tort, » répliqua Ino. Comment Sakura pouvait-elle se montrer aussi _naïve _? « Chaque vote compte. Une élection peut tout changer. »

Sakura l'observa, Ino pouvait sentir son regard sur son visage. Puis elle soupira.

« D'accord. D'accord, je voterai. Ne te stresse pas pour ça. »

La douceur dans sa voix calma immédiatement Ino, la tira de ses sombres pensées sur l'avenir de Konoha, sur toutes ces pensées qu'elle percevait dernièrement et qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Elle sourit et hocha la tête, sentit son ventre se réchauffer.

« Bien, » félicita Ino.

« Pour une gamine pourrie gâtée, tu n'es pas si difficile à satisfaire. »

« N'en sois pas si sûre. Viens ! »

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« En haut ! »

Sakura ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme d'Ino, mais elle la suivit néanmoins jusqu'à cet immeuble et ce toit où elles s'étaient rendues des semaines plus tôt.

« Ino, je te signale qu'il gèle, qu'il pleut et que la nuit tombe ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Tu vas attraper froid. »

« Mais non ! Arrête de t'en faire comme ça, Sakura ! »

Celle-ci soupira mais avança sur le toit néanmoins. Les lumières de la ville au contrebas étaient innombrables et Ino les but du regard avant de se concentrer sur Sakura, qui elle l'observait de cette façon étrange et familière. Elle était confuse. C'était adorable.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu aimes tellement être ici. »

« Tu adores être à la bibliothèque. »

« Parce qu'il y fait chaud et qu'il y a plein de choses à y faire. Il n'y a rien sur ce toit. Je comprends que tu aimes la distance puisque c'est presque le seul immeuble aussi haut à Konoha, mais il n'y a rien de passionnant dans cette vue. Et il gèle ! »

Malgré le fait qu'elle avait vraiment froid, Ino ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la bougonnerie habituelle. Elle s'approcha de Sakura, passa une main dans son dos quelques secondes. L'autre fille lui jeta un regard surpris mais ne protesta pas.

« C'est mieux ? »

« Tu te rends compte que tu es glacée, toi aussi ? Tu trembles. Et il pleut toujours. »

« Désolée, gamine pourrie gâtée. Je n'ai pas mon parapluie. »

« Dommage. »

Avec un sourire, Ino se tourna vers la vue de nouveau, debout tout près de Sakura.

« Tu ne trouves pas que c'est beau ? »

« La pluie ? »

« _Konoha_. La nuit. »

« Je crois que les popcorns te sont montés au cerveau, » lui répondit Sakura, sa voix presque chaude alors qu'elle la taquinait. « Tu devrais arrêter le sucre. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. »

« Nous sommes trempées et il fait froid. Viens-en au fait. »

« Est-ce que tu ne t'arrêtes vraiment jamais pour regarder autour de toi ? Pour apprécier la beauté de ce qui t'entoure ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, Ino attendit sa réponse, observant les lumières de la ville. Puis elle tourna la tête pour comprendre ce silence.

En fait, Sakura la regardait, elle, d'une manière attentive, presque intense. Une expression tendre habillait son visage et Ino se sentit rougir à l'idée qu'elle ait été observée ainsi ces dernières minutes.

« Ca m'arrive, » répondit finalement Sakura, si doucement qu'Ino faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Elle aurait vraiment aimé connaître les pensées de Sakura à cet instant. A défaut, elle garda ses yeux dans les siens et essaya de déterminer quelles sortes d'émotions y dansaient.

Les lèvres de Sakura avaient le goût de la pluie et étaient étonnamment chaudes, incroyablement douces aussi. Les yeux fermés, Ino essaya de faire abstraction de sa nervosité soudaine, incapable de comprendre qui avait fait le premier pas, si toutes les deux désiraient bien ce qui était en train d'arriver. Bien qu'elle fût sans doute la plus expérimentée, elle ne réussit pas à étouffer sa crainte et il fallut qu'elle sente les bras de Sakura autour d'elle pour enfin profiter de l'instant.

Un frisson délicieux la parcourut lorsque le baiser s'approfondit. Avoir Sakura dans ses bras, tout contre elle, était différent, exaltant, apaisant aussi. Les doigts sur sa nuque la poussaient à ne plus jamais vouloir la lâcher, la langue contre la sienne serrait son ventre et faisait trembler ses jambes. Pendant quelques minutes, elle oublia à tout. L'espace de quelques baisers, plus rien n'exista, sauf elles.

Plus rien.

Jusqu'à ce que brusquement, alors qu'elles se séparaient, quelque chose explosa dans l'esprit d'Ino. Elle trébucha, une main pressée contre sa tempe inutilement, les paupières fermées avec force pour essayer de repousser la douleur. La pluie, le froid, tout réapparut et assaillit ses sens avec une intensité décuplée, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que sa télépathie lui faisait endurer.

« Ino ? »

« Je… »

Elle serra les dents, essaya de renforcer ses défenses psychiques, sans succès. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Cette glace dans son cœur, l'explosion brûlante de souffrance dans sa tête, la douleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps…

« Ino ?! »

Elle put sentir les mains de Sakura sur ses épaules, puis son bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à rester debout, elle discerna l'angoisse dans son ton, mais elle se sentait à peine capable de parler.

« Non… »

« Quoi ? »

« Non ! »

« Ino ? »

Elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle devait vérifier, elle devait savoir, elle devait rentrer, et _vite_.

« Je dois partir. Je… je dois… »

« Qu – Ino ? Attends ! _Ino _! »

Mais Ino ne pouvait pas attendre, ne pouvait même pas s'arrêter pour lui expliquer. L'exprimer rendrait tout ça réel, le dire lui briserait le cœur.

Alors elle partit sans un regard en arrière.

O

« Hokage ? »

Hiruzen Sarutobi leva les yeux de la photo qu'il regardait pour les poser sur la personne qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Il hocha la tête et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

La pièce était spacieuse et circulaire, élégante, avec sur les murs des portraits de tous les anciens Hokage et des fondateurs de la Nouvelle Konoha. Le bureau avait toujours été très simplement meublé. Une table de bois aux pieds sculptés, quatre fauteuils, une commode, quelques étagères et une très belle vue de la ville.

Kazunaga Yamaha, cinquante-cinq ans, aussi grand qu'il était chauve, était membre du Conseil de Konoha et Haut Conseiller de l'Hokage. Il était aussi un ami. Partisan de l'harmonie, Kazunaga était le plus respecté des trente membres du Conseil. Parmi ceux-ci, cinq étaient élus par leurs pairs pour aider plus directement le Maire dans ses décisions. Ils composaient le Haut Conseil.

« Avez-vous entendu ? »

« Oui, » confirma Hiruzen sans laisser paraître sa lassitude. « Pas vraiment surprenant. »

« Ça l'est pour beaucoup de gens, Hokage. Et votre histoire avec la famille Danzo est bien connue. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. »

« Mais sa candidature sera approuvée par le Conseil durant la cession de demain, et nous le savons tous les deux. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe autrement. »

« Certains de nos homologues seront heureux de le soutenir. Ils partagent sa vision des choses. Et pour les rumeurs ? Pensez-vous qu'elles sont fondées ? »

« Celles qui affirment que Sasuke Uchiha aurait attaqué Danzo ? C'est possible. Inoichi Yamanaka devra le confirmer. En revanche, il me paraît peu probable que l'histoire derrière l'attaque soit vraie. »

« Danzo a un grand sens du drame. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait avoir autant de charisme, d'ailleurs. »

« C'est inquiétant, » approuva Hiruzen sombrement. « Après une telle déclaration et la perte de son œil, il va attirer la sympathie. Et ses mots peuvent, dans certains esprits, se montrer très convaincants. »

« Exhorter les gens à garder leurs distances d'avec les Spéciaux est intolérable. »

« Il n'a pas dit ça. »

« Nous savons tous que c'est ce qu'il a dit, ses propos étaient très clairs même s'il sait jouer avec les mots pour éviter d'être qualifié de raciste. Pourquoi le fils Uchiha serait-il resté des semaines caché pour ensuite essayer de tuer son directeur selon vous ? »

« Sasuke était très perturbé, Inoichi l'avait attesté. Mais qui sait ? L'Agence va garder un œil sur Danzo à présent. »

« Danzo n'est pas un Spécial. Soyez prudent. Si les gens apprenaient ça, ils le soutiendraient immédiatement, d'autant plus qu'Inoichi Yamanaka et Ibiki Morino sont tous les deux Spéciaux et tous les deux mystérieux, deux traits qui tendent à rendre les gens suspicieux de nos jours. »

« Seriez-vous inquiet quant à l'équilibre de Konoha ? Danzo a été attaqué par un Uchiha, il l'affirme lui-même à qui veut l'entendre. Cela donne à l'Agence la légitimité d'agir et d'enquêter. »

« Je sais. Mais est-ce que ce sera vu ainsi par le reste de la population ? »

« Toutes les lois sont respectées. »

« Danzo ne peut garder son poste à l'Académie maintenant qu'il est candidat, et je ne parle pas de son discours. Certains étudiants sont des Spéciaux. »

« Vous et moi avons toujours connu son opinion quant aux Spéciaux. »

« Mais il l'a cachée tout ce temps aux autres, et remarquablement bien. Beaucoup des étudiants qu'il a vu passer sont en âge de voter. Et si ce qu'on dit sur son influence sur eux est vrai, alors il a déjà des partisans. L'atmosphère de ces derniers temps et ses propos pourraient bien constituer une combinaison gagnante et faire de lui le prochain Hokage. Il semble raisonnable et ses mots sont mesurés, mais je ne vous cache pas que je n'aimerai pas le voir assis à votre siège. Et ce même si je ne suis pas un Spécial moi-même. »

« Et s'il devient Hokage, ou même s'il est élu membre du Conseil, il aura accès à certaines informations confidentielles, y compris sur les Ombres. »

« Vous craignez qu'il essaye de rendre toute l'affaire publique ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » confia Hiruzen, las. « Mais je n'aime pas le voir faire plusieurs pas soudains dans la lumière alors qu'il a passé tant de temps à évoluer dans les ombres. Il cache quelque chose, et si c'est Konoha qu'il veut, je sais qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'obtenir. »

« Mmh. Malheureusement, ce n'est plus de notre ressort, mais du ressort de la population, et je ne vous cache pas que ça m'inquiète. » Il se redressa un peu et observa son ami un instant. « Comment allez-vous, malgré tout ça ? »

« Plutôt pressé de voir ma retraite arriver. »

« Ce jour sera vite là. »

Kazunaga se leva dans le but de terminer la conversation, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadre à photo qu'avait regardé plus tôt l'Hokage. Ses enfants.

« Asuma était un homme bon. »

« Il l'était, oui. »

« Est-ce vrai ? Allait-il vraiment à l'Agence lorsque l'accident a eu lieu ? »

« Ibiki m'a confié qu'Asuma l'avait contacté. Il disait qu'il avait enfin découvert des choses sur les Ombres. Mais nous ne saurons jamais ce que c'était et si elles auraient pu les confondre. Il n'avait pas voulu en dire plus au téléphone et nous n'avons rien trouvé sur lui. »

« Je suis désolé. Il semble malheureusement que rien n'aille dans notre sens depuis quelques temps. »

« Ne soyez pas aussi pessimiste, » conseilla Hiruzen. « Je suis plus vieux que vous, mais je sais sur qui reposent mes espoirs pour l'avenir. »

« Allez-vous encore une fois ressortir votre refrain sur la Volonté du Feu ? »

« Le Clan Senju a toujours su que la force de Konoha repose sur la Volonté du Feu, cette détermination qui a toujours caractérisé les meilleurs d'entre nous, ceux qui ont fait avancer notre histoire. Et j'ajouterais que le futur n'est pas entre nos mains, mais dans les mains de nos enfants animés de cette volonté. J'en suis convaincu. Je sais qu'ils prendront les bonnes décisions. »

« Dans vos yeux, la majorité de la population est composée d'enfants, mon cher Hiruzen. »

« Je ne suis pas si vieux, me semble t-il. A moins que les années filent sans que je ne les perçoive. C'est ça ? Mais retenez ces mots, Kazunaga. Konoha est entre de bonnes mains. »

« Nous verrons. »

« Oui, nous verrons. »

O


	10. Première et dernière

**O**

**10\. Première et dernière.**

« Tu les as ? »

« Bien sûr, Maître, » répondit Ichi en déposant les dossiers qu'il tenait sur le bureau de Danzo. « Voici tous les statuts actuels des clans majeurs de Konoha. »

« Bien. Tu peux disposer. Konchu t'attend dans la salle d'entraînement. »

Une fois que le jeune homme eût quitté la pièce, Danzo se concentra sur les dossiers. La plupart ne contenait que de maigres informations, mais c'était assez pour lui.

Sans surprise aucune, les Hyuuga formaient le clan le plus puissant de la ville, sans doute du pays entier, depuis le massacre des Uchiha. Ils avaient de l'influence, de l'argent et ils étaient nombreux. A Konoha, ils étaient encore soixante-trois, dont quarante-deux Spéciaux dotés du don du clan. Ce nombre n'incluait pas les branches mineures parsemées à travers le monde.

Dans le Pays du Feu, les Nara étaient encore quatorze, dix d'entre eux possédaient le don de contrôler les ombres ou un pouvoir externe au clan. Ils faisaient partie de l'ancienne noblesse de Konoha et demeuraient hautement respectés, principalement en raison de leur sagesse.

La même chose aurait pu être dite du clan Akimichi. Vingt-deux vivaient encore en ville, quinze d'entre eux avec le don. Les branches mineures vivaient en dehors du pays. Mais ils n'inquiétaient pas Danzo. Les cousins ne pourraient pas venir en renfort si certaines choses arrivaient dans le futur, et les Akimichi, bien que sympathiques aux yeux de presque tous, ne détenaient plus beaucoup d'influence.

Ce qui était très loin d'être le cas des Yamanaka. Pourtant, même s'ils étaient de véritables enquiquineurs avec leur honneur ridicule et leur si agaçante télépathie, ils n'étaient guère une menace tant qu'il restait loin d'eux et de leur don. De clan, ils n'avaient que le nom, et ils composaient le plus petit qui existait (plus que six membres, dont seulement quatre télépathes). A savoir comment autant de branches s'étaient éteintes en si peu de temps… Un mystère qui arrangeait bien ses affaires. L'aura autour d'eux forçait le respect de beaucoup, leur comportement exemplaire et leur sens de la justice étaient légendaires. Mais malgré tout ça, malgré le poste qu'occupait Inoichi et toutes leurs relations, ils ne l'inquiétaient pas. Après tout, plus le piédestal était haut, plus il était facile d'en tomber. Par contre, leur patrimoine immobilier et leur statut social pourraient devenir un obstacle dans les plans que Danzo avait pour l'avenir de Konoha, et plus tard pour le pays.

Parmi les clans mineurs, les Inuzuka demeuraient populaires. Ils étaient treize, dont onze Spéciaux, et tous sans exception avaient des relations amicales avec un peu tout le monde, relations que même les rumeurs et l'ambiance méfiante des derniers temps n'avaient pas réussi à entacher. Le vieux Sarutobi était le dernier des siens vivant à Konoha. Les Hatake, les Morino, les Katou, les Mitarashi, les Yamashiro, le sale gosse unique héritier des Namikaze et des Uzumaki, tous ceux-là ne composaient que de petites familles avec peu ou aucun pouvoir politique et aucune influence.

Sauf peut-être en ce qui concernait les plus jeunes héritiers Katou et Hatake qui s'étaient rendus célèbres à travers le pays entier en tant que prodiges dans leur domaine. Shizune avait été la plus jeune médecin de l'histoire de Konoha en dehors de Tsunade Senju elle-même et était une experte en bien des domaines. Quant à Kakashi, il avait été le plus jeune agent à avoir la responsabilité de l'Hokage et lui avait sauvé la vie, avant de remplir avec succès plusieurs missions délicates, asseyant sa réputation dans le milieu. Puis il avait gâché tout ce potentiel en quittant l'Agence et en devenant professeur. Incompréhensible.

Quant aux Mizuno comme quelques autres familles mineures, il y avait tellement de rancœur et d'avidité de leur côté qu'ils continueraient à soutenir Danzo tant qu'il le voudrait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus besoin d'eux.

Pour les autres, Danzo ne s'embêta même pas à ouvrir les dossiers. Leurs dons étaient inoffensifs pour la plupart, leur position dans la société inexistante. Il ne s'intéresserait à leur cas qu'en tout dernier recours.

Non, la priorité restait les Anciens Clans. Ces dossiers le prouvaient bien. Leur pouvoir sur la ville et leur influence sur la population étaient aussi dangereux qu'intolérables. Il fallait libérer Konoha de leur emprise, et si effacer leur présence du pays entier lui prenait encore dix ans, vingt, trente ans, alors il dédierait ces années à le faire.

Le père de Shimura avait donné sa vie pour leur ville, et il veillerait à ce que son rêve devienne réalité.

Il libérerait Konoha, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

O

Lorsque Sakura arriva à l'Académie, elle était prête à étrangler quelqu'un. Elle avait passé le reste du week-end à essayer de contacter Ino grâce au téléphone d'Haruka, sans succès. Et à part se rendre directement au manoir, elle n'avait vu aucun autre moyen de s'y prendre. Et Sakura ne comptait plus jamais remettre les pieds là-bas.

Jamais.

Alors dès qu'elle les aperçut, elle se dirigea vers Hinata, Kiba et les autres. Mais Ino n'était pas parmi eux, et son ventre se serra un peu plus d'appréhension.

« Hey, Sakura ! »

La seule réponse que Naruto reçut fut un regard noir et un hochement de tête. Elle était tendue, fatiguée et inquiète, ce qui n'était pas franchement une bonne combinaison. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer que le petit sourire du jeune homme était bien pâle, trop fin, trop préoccupé.

Hinata la salua doucement, et son regard sur elle lui paraissait aussi étrange que l'expression de Naruto.

En fait, tous se comportaient bizarrement. Ils avaient été en train de parler d'elle ou quoi ?

Sakura mourait d'envie de leur demander s'ils savaient où était Ino, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Le baiser ne pouvait pas avoir été la raison derrière le départ abrupt d'Ino, et encore moins derrière sa réaction. Même si Sakura était loin d'être une experte (elle n'était même pas à l'aise socialement parlant), elle pouvait affirmer avec assurance qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à apprécier ce moment sur le toit.

Ce n'était ni le regret, ni la honte, ni la panique qui avait fait fuir Ino. Non, elle avait été en proie à la douleur, à beaucoup de souffrance, et Sakura aurait pu parier que sa télépathie n'y était pas pour rien.

« Alors, vous savez qui remplace Danzo ? » demanda Tenten un peu maladroitement pour couvrir le silence.

Lee hocha la tête.

« Apparemment, c'est Hatake. »

Ils blaguaient, pas vrai ? Hors de question qu'ils éludent le sujet !

« Où est Ino ? » demanda finalement Sakura en coupant Kiba au beau milieu d'une phrase, sa voix basse et contrôlée indiquant néanmoins clairement qu'elle avait bien conscience de leur petite conspiration.

Ils la regardèrent tous, hésitants.

« Alors tu ne sais pas ? » finit par dire Lee, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. « Je veux dire… Tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça depuis hier matin ! »

« A la télé, dans le journal, dans la rue, » précisa Kiba sombrement en passant ses mains dans ses poches. « Ils ont même ressorti de vieilles histoires, des trucs vrais, des trucs peut-être vrais,… C'est plutôt moche. »

« Je n'ai pas la télé, je n'ai plus d'ordinateur, je n'ai pas de portable et on ne reçoit pas le journal, » répliqua Sakura entre ses dents. « De quoi vous parlez, bordel ? Où est Ino ? »

« Hum, » Hinata fit un pas vers elle et Sakura se concentra sur elle avec gratitude. « Irake Yamanaka, l'oncle d'Ino, est mort samedi. Quelqu'un a annoncé sur internet hier matin qu'il s'est suicidé, probablement une fuite dans les services de secours. Aucun d'entre nous n'a réussi à contacter Ino, elle a éteint son téléphone, mais elle est avec sa famille. »

« Les Yamanaka sont comme ça, » nota Tenten. « Lorsque quelque chose arrive, ils se referment sur eux-mêmes le temps que ça passe. Ils ne parlent pas de ce qu'il se passe dans leur famille. Les journalistes deviennent dingues à cause de ça. La presse a campé devant le manoir jusqu'à ce que la police les déloge. »

« Ces putains de requins, » cracha Kiba. « Et je te raconte pas tous les trucs qu'ils ont ressortis sur le clan. »

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Sakura, Naruto avait l'air plus âgé de quelques années.

« Ils l'enterrent demain matin. Les seuls invités sont le Hokage et les chefs des clans Nara et Akimichi. C'est une tradition pour eux. Ino devrait revenir en cours dans quelques jours. »

« Et vous êtes sûrs qu'Ino va bien ? Je veux dire, physiquement ? »

« Ben, on lui a pas parlé et on l'a pas vue, mais oui, je suppose. »

Sakura n'arrivait pas vraiment à penser, ni à réfléchir. Elle ne se souvenait plus si Ino avait mentionné cet oncle et dans quelles circonstances. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle venait de perdre un proche et qu'elle avait probablement senti le moment de sa mort.

« Mon père et moi sommes allés présenter les condoléances de notre clan au père d'Ino ce matin, » expliqua Hinata. « Ino était là, elle avait l'air fatiguée et triste, mais elle allait bien. Elle recevait avec ses parents. »

« Ma mère y est allée, elle aussi, » soupira Kiba. « Ces traditions stupides. Comme s'ils avaient envie de voir défiler les chefs de clans pour recevoir des mots plats, hypocrites ou inutiles. »

« Les clans font ça ? » s'étonna Tenten.

« Les Anciens Clans sont plus ou moins les derniers à respecter ce genre de trucs. C'est bon pour les relations sociales et politiques, tu vois. Ma mère y est allée parce qu'elle est amie avec la mère d'Ino. »

Sakura se fichait de ces détails. Tout ce qui l'inquiétait c'était Ino, et la douleur atroce qu'elle avait semblé éprouver sur le toit. Son clan pouvait communiquer par la pensée, elle le lui avait dit, et elle pouvait entendre les pensées des autres. Les Yamanaka pouvaient-ils tous sentir quand l'un des leurs disparaissait ? Ou était-ce seulement Ino ?

« Sakura ? »

Elle sortit de ses pensées pour voir qu'Hinata l'observait curieusement.

« Tu ne viens pas ? On va être en retard. »

« En fait, non, je ne viens pas, » répondit Sakura avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait.

Ses mots ne semblèrent pas vraiment surprendre Hinata. Avec un petit hochement de tête et un doux sourire, elle se détourna d'elle et entra dans le bâtiment pour rejoindre leur classe.

Sakura partit dans l'autre sens, cherchant à rejoindre l'entrée est (la moins fréquentée) sans être repérée. Elle était presque arrivée lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta.

« Sakura ? »

Merde.

« Madame Yonto ? »

Elle se tourna pour découvrir la vieille cantinière derrière elle.

« Bonjour, jeune fille. Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait un moment ! »

« Bonjour, » répondit Sakura un peu timidement. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer malgré elle. Etre attrapée en train de faire l'école buissonnière ne lui plaisait absolument pas. « Je vais bien, merci. »

« Et où vas-tu comme ça ? » interrogea la dame, son ton plus bas.

« Je m'inquiète pour une amie, » confia Sakura sans le vouloir. Ses yeux brillèrent. « Ino. Je voulais aller la voir. » Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler. Son corps parlait tout seul ! « Elle n'est pas là. Alors… enfin… » L'horreur ! La ferme ! « Je vais sécher les cours ce matin. »

Oh non. C'était ridicule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle séchait les cours, elle n'allait pas tuer quelqu'un ! C'était quoi cette réaction ?!

Son attitude et sa culpabilité étaient presque aussi stupides que cette envie irrépressible de voir Ino.

« Ino ? » répéta Madame Yonto en haussant les sourcils, surprise. « Ino Yamanaka ? »

« Oui. »

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amies. »

« Euh, si. On l'est. Ça fait pas très longtemps. Enfin si, un peu. »

Son embarras sembla amuser la cantinière.

« Heureuse pour toi ! Tu sais, j'ai travaillé pour le clan il y a quelques années. Je faisais la cuisine. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Et puis la petite est née, et lorsqu'elle a commencé à grandir ils ont préféré ne garder que leur plus ancien employé et nous ont congédiés, moi et deux autres. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Mais ce sont des gens biens, tu sais. Mais tu ne pourras pas voir Ino, pas après ce week-end. Le clan ne plaisante pas en matière de sécurité. Et même si tu arrives à entrer, les journalistes planqués dans la rue prendront des photos de toi et essayeront de d'interviewer quand tu sortiras. »

Prête à se trouver un trou caché quelque part pour pouvoir y hurler sa frustration, Sakura se contrôla et se contenta de soupirer pitoyablement. Ce monde était vraiment pourri.

« Mais, » continua son interlocutrice avec un petit sourire espiègle, « derrière le manoir, le parc est délimité par un mur de pierre et derrière ce mur s'étendent les portions privées des bois appartenant aux Nara. Personne ou presque ne le sait, mais il y a un petit portail équipé d'un système de sécurité de ce côté du parc. Il suffit d'avancer dans les bois en longeant le mur jusqu'au portail. Il y a des caméras et un interphone. Ils te laisseront entrer si Ino est là et veut te voir. »

« Mais… et les bois ? C'est une propriété privée aussi. »

« Ils sont délimités par un mur, mais il y a quelques portes en bois. La seule qui est toujours déverrouillée est celle située du côté de la rue Sannin, celle qui longe et les bois et la propriété Yamanaka. Les Nara ne t'en voudront pas si tu es une amie d'Ino. Oh, fais juste attention aux cerfs. »

« Des cerfs ? »

Les yeux pétillants, Madame Yonto lui fit un petit signe de la main.

« Passe une bonne journée ! Et viens me voir plus souvent, veux-tu ? »

Abasourdie, Sakura se contenta de la regarder s'éloigner, persuadée un instant d'être dans un rêve. Bon sang, c'était du grand n'importe quoi.

Et pourtant…

Sakura quitta rapidement l'Académie, décidée à suivre les instructions saugrenues qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Du grand n'importe quoi.

O

Le petit portail de bois avait été aussi élégant et discret que les bois Nara étaient denses et majestueux. Sakura était convaincue qu'elle se serait perdue si elle ne faisait pas autant attention à rester près du mur Yamanaka.

Cela faisait peut-être dix minutes qu'elle avançait prudemment dans les bois humides, et l'étrange sensation qui l'avait envahie dès qu'elle y avait mis les pieds ne l'avait pas quittée. Quelque chose ne semblait pas normal dans cet endroit, au combien il était à couper le souffle. Qui aurait cru que les bois qui touchaient les quartiers nord de Konoha étaient aussi étonnants ? Mais il y avait bel et bien une atmosphère… différente. Pas vraiment inquiétante, juste déstabilisante.

Et bien sûr, il fallait avouer que cet immense cerf qui l'observait et la suivait à distance n'aidait franchement pas. L'animal ne semblait pas agressif, il se contentait de la garder dans son champ de vision. Un peu flippant, mais inoffensif apparemment. Si cette partie des bois appartenaient aux Nara, Sakura supposait qu'il en était de même pour les cerfs. Les Nara, les Akimichi et les Yamanaka étaient de vieux alliés ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là version Anciens Clans, ce qui pouvait signifier que la présence de ces animaux si près de la propriété des télépathes n'était pas fortuite. Des cerfs en tant que gardes ? Comment étaient-ils entraînés ?

Sakura ferait mieux de cesser de s'étonner. Sa vie ne se tissait plus que d'étrangetés depuis quelques semaines, alors des cerfs-ninjas ? Pas de quoi s'affoler. Normal.

Ah, le portail Yamanaka. En fer forgé. Personne ne l'escaladerait, c'était certain.

Que faire, que faire.

Elle devait avoir l'air cinglée ou vraiment louche, à être plantée là-devant sans rien faire.

Devait-elle sonner à l'interphone ou pas ?

Juste au-dessus, implantée dans la pierre, se trouvait une caméra plutôt discrète. Si Sakura appuyait sur le bouton, quelqu'un entendrait et jetterait un œil à l'écran. La voix qui lui répondrait ne serait sans doute pas familière. Un agent de sécurité peut-être, ou un employé, ou (connaissant sa chance) le père d'Ino, carrément. Et ensuite ? Que ferait-elle ? Comment expliquerait-elle sa présence ? Elle ne voulait en aucun cas attirer des ennuis à Madame Yonto. Pourquoi la laisseraient-ils entrer pour voir Ino alors qu'elle refusait de parler à ses amis ? Et ils ne la connaissaient même pas ! Ou à peine, dans le cas de Madame Yamanaka.

« Bon sang. »

Elle réfléchissait avec son cœur plutôt qu'avec son esprit, et c'était complètement idiot. C'était idiot d'être ici, d'avoir obéi à ses stupides sentiments, c'était idiot de ne pas savoir que faire maintenant qu'elle y était ! Elle était une idiote ! Elle devrait être à l'Académie, en cours, à étudier, à préparer son avenir, à obtenir les meilleurs résultats possibles pour entrer à l'Université Senju, devenir médecin et quitter cette ville de fous !

Sécher les cours, s'inquiéter autant pour d'autres, tout risquer pour protéger une enfant, chercher à savoir comment utiliser son don, se lier d'amitié avec tous ces stupides ados et… et _Ino _ne faisaient en rien partie de son plan !

Oh, et qui essayait-elle de convaincre, franchement ?

Ces quelques semaines avaient _tué_ son plan. Elle était confuse, perdue, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Ecouter son cœur, écouter sa tête ? Appuyer sur le bouton noir de cet interphone, tourner les talons et retourner à l'Académie ?

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?

Et ce foutu animal qui continuait à la regarder !

_Respire. Respire, et réfléchis._

Bon, elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle, et apparemment elle serait incapable de partir sans s'être assurée qu'Ino allait bien.

Son cœur craignait.

L'idée lui vint d'un coup. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait manipuler son bouclier psychique à présent. Et si elle pouvait l'abaisser, alors Ino pourrait entendre ses pensées, non ? Après tout, elle avait malheureusement pu sentir son oncle alors qu'elle s'était trouvée à des kilomètres de lui.

Contrôler sa propre énergie était un peu comme toucher une substance très épaisse et très froide pour la déplacer. Elle pouvait la faire s'endurcir pour qu'elle devienne impénétrable, ou la liquéfier pour la manipuler facilement. Lorsqu'elle la faisait remonter à la surface pour en libérer une portion, comme lorsqu'elle libérait complètement sa force lors d'un impact, l'énergie la réchauffait. C'était une sensation apaisante.

Une fois certaine que son bouclier était baissé, Sakura ferma les yeux et essaya de penser qu'à une seule chose – elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'Ino puisse entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre après tout.

_Ino ? Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre ? Ino ? J'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de faire ça. Je me sens idiote… Comment je peux savoir qu'elle m'entend ? Ino ? Ino ! Est-ce que tu peux me rejoindre à l'extérieur ? Derrière le manoir ? Ouah, on dirait un psychopathe en train de chercher à attirer la blonde à l'extérieur pour la trucider. C'est ridicule. Ino, allez ! Il fait froid. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Idiote. Bon, une dernière fois, et après je m'en vais. Ino ? Ino, si tu peux m'entendre… fais quelque chose ! INO ! INO !_

« Pourrais-tu s'il te plait cesser de hurler comme ça ? J'ai déjà une sacrée migraine. »

Le portail était toujours clos. Personne derrière elle… parce qu'Ino était _sur_ le mur. Debout sur le mur haut de deux mètre cinquante, pour être exacte. Sakura se hâta de remettre en place son bouclier mental et croisa les bras.

« Descend de là, tu pourrais tomber et te faire mal. »

« Comme tu veux… psychopathe. »

Mince, elle avait entendu ça aussi ? Sakura n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissante d'avoir cette protection psychique. Il y avait des tas de choses qu'elle voulait garder secrètes.

L'héritière s'assit sur le mur avant de se laisser tomber près de Sakura avec grâce. Elle portait seulement une fine veste beige sur une robe bleue, ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules, elle était pâle et avait l'air épuisée malgré son petit sourire. Sakura pouvait aisément lier les sombres étincelles de douleur dans ses yeux avec les maux de tête dont elle se plaignait. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle voyait.

« Salut, » lui dit doucement Ino – presque timidement, ses bras croisés contre elle. Sakura réalisa soudain que le moment pourrait très vite devenir bizarre. « Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? »

« J'étais à l'Académie. Ils m'ont dit pour ton oncle. Je suis désolée. »

Les yeux baissés sur ses pieds le temps d'en faire disparaître les larmes, Ino hocha la tête. Elle effaça la terrible peine de son visage si vite que Sakura crût l'avoir rêvée.

« Merci. Ça va, tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« Tu répètes ça souvent, pas vrai ? » répondit Sakura, un peu agacée. « Je fais ce que je veux. »

« Je sais, » répondit Ino avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « Euh… A propos de samedi, je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça. Je… J'avais besoin de partir. »

« Je comprends. Tu… Tu l'as senti, non ? »

Mal à l'aise, Ino passa ses mains tremblantes dans les poches de sa veste.

« Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai trouvé Monsieur Kino près de lui. Irake s'est tué avec l'une de nos armes. »

C'était si étrange de la voir ainsi, à la fois si dévastée et si détachée, comme si ses émotions et son éducation se battaient en elle.

« Des armes ? »

« On en a trois. C'est juste pour… Enfin, par précaution. Comment as-tu su pour cette entrée ? »

« Je connais quelqu'un qui savait. C'est bizarre. Surtout ce cerf. C'est un voyeur ou quoi ? Il est flippant. »

Ino tourna la tête vers l'animal et sourit.

« Son nom est Rikumaru. Tu devrais être honorée. Rikumaru est très fier et distant la plupart du temps. S'il a décidé qu'il serait celui à te surveiller, c'est qu'il te trouve digne d'intérêt. »

Lorsque Sakura tourna le regard vers lui, le cerf sembla décider qu'elle n'était pas une menace et il s'éloigna, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les bois.

Bizarre.

« Okay, » se contenta t-elle de dire à voix haute.

« Tu devrais retourner en cours. Vraiment, ça va. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Tu sais, ton sarcasme est plutôt vexant parfois. »

« Je m'en fiche. »

Les yeux d'Ino se durcirent.

« Pas moi. »

Avec un soupir, Sakura se força à se calmer. Elle ajusta la bretelle de son sac à dos et essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi pour faire comprendre à Ino ce qu'elle ressentait quant à la situation. Sa frustration. Sa confusion. Sa peur.

Son inquiétude gagna.

« Est-ce que ça va vraiment ? » demanda t-elle, mais cette fois sa voix était basse et douce, un peu timide.

Pendant quelques secondes, Ino ne répondit pas, figée dans le silence. Et puis son aura si brillante sembla se retirer un peu, ses yeux virèrent légèrement au gris. Sakura n'aimait pas ses yeux lorsqu'ils étaient gris. Elle préférait le bleu, surtout lorsqu'il était illuminé par la joie.

« J'ai… passé quelques heures à pleurer. J'ai dû prendre des médicaments contre mes migraines, et j'ai essayé de dormir. Le reste du temps, je me suis tenue debout aux côtés de ma famille. J'irai bien. »

Il y avait une soudaine honnêteté dans la voix d'Ino que Sakura trouva un peu dérangeante. Confesser ces sentiments aurait été une faiblesse pour elle, mais quand elle le décidait, Ino en faisait une force, et elle se demandait si elle serait un jour aussi brave.

« Je… » Ah. L'adorable timidité était de retour. « Je t'aurais appelée. Mais… »

« Oui, » souffla Sakura, sa gorge un peu serrée. « C'est difficile de me joindre. Mais c'est rien, vraiment. »

Etait-elle censée mentionner les baisers ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que les choses redeviennent un peu normales entre elles. Qu'elles soient faciles.

Elle lutta pour trouver quelque chose à dire, mais Ino fut plus rapide.

« Il fait froid, » commença t-elle doucement. « On devrait rentrer. »

« Je peux pas. Il faudrait que je retourne à l'Académie. »

« Tu ne voulais pas partir il y a deux minutes. Tu les appelleras pour dire que tu es malade. Tu as déjà manqué deux cours. »

« Ce serait mentir. »

« Certains mensonges sont nécessaires. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

« Dans ton monde, peut-être. »

« Peut-être, » répondit Ino, avec ce ton doux qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise. « Tu es venue ici. Tu devais avoir une raison. »

« Je… Je voulais simplement voir comment tu allais. Les autres s'inquiétaient. »

« Les autres. »

« Nous nous inquiétions, » concéda Sakura à contrecœur.

Ino sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis tout le temps déjà ? Que tu peux prendre soin de toi-même ? Je suis une grande fille, je sais prendre soin de moi, moi aussi. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Je suis sérieuse. »

« Ce n'est pas que je doute que tu puisses prendre soin de toi si tu en avais l'occasion – »

« Si j'en avais l'occasion ? » répéta Ino, sa voix s'élevant un peu. Sakura trouva sa réaction plutôt amusante, mais elle ne le montra pas, consciente du contexte. « Qu'est-ce que tu insinues exactement ? »

Oups.

« Eh bien, je – »

« Ce n'est pas parce que ma famille est riche, parce que je suis la seule héritière de mon clan, parce que je suis célèbre ou parce que beaucoup de gens me connaissent et s'inquiètent pour moi que je ne suis qu'une pauvre poupée sans défense incapable de prendre soin de moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j – »

« J'ai bien plus de responsabilités que la plupart des gens de notre âge, je travaille deux fois plus dur, je vis dans une grande propriété mais elle est vide la plupart du temps, et j'en passe pas mal ! »

« Hey ! Je voulais juste dire que beaucoup de gens semblent vouloir te protéger. Nara, Akimichi, ton clan, tes amis,… »

« Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu veux… Attends. Est-ce que ça t'amuse ? »

Elle avait l'air outrée, et Sakura ne pouvait que trouver ça adorable. Cette fois-ci elle ne put vraiment s'empêcher de sourire.

« Un petit peu, » admit-elle à demi-voix.

« Tu… ! » Ino soupira. « Tu es impossible. » Elle se tourna vers le portail, posa son pouce sur l'appareil près de l'interphone et un clic leur fit savoir qu'elles pouvaient entrer dans la propriété. « Tu viens ? »

Prête à protester, Sakura la regarda pénétrer dans le parc et, malgré sa réluctance, décida de la suivre. Elle n'avait jamais vu le manoir de cet angle et même si elle y était entrée quelques temps plus tôt, la propriété avait l'air encore plus impressionnante. Malgré l'hiver à leurs portes, malgré le ciel gris et bas, les fleurs et les plantes gardaient des couleurs vivantes, vibrantes, rendant le jardin étrangement lumineux. Il y avait une petite fontaine tout au fond, éteinte, avec deux bancs autour, une piscine couverte d'une bâche en cette saison, et plus loin, Sakura pouvait voir un petit bassin à poissons. Le parc était moins grand que ce qu'elle avait imaginé vus les murs l'entourant, mais il était bien entretenu, beau et élégant.

Quant au manoir, il était agrémenté de deux vérandas, dont une faisait apparemment office de serre, et il semblait immense aux yeux de Sakura, imposant et magnifique.

Ce n'était pas son monde, et ce fait lui revenait en pleine figure avec de plus en plus de violence alors qu'elle suivait Ino, si belle et élégante, évoluant dans ce décor dans lequel elle avait grandi.

Elles entrèrent et Ino la guida à travers le salon, puis à travers une grande salle à manger pour enfin arriver dans l'entrée dominée par un large escalier blanc. Elles passèrent de l'autre côté et s'arrêtèrent devant une double-porte en bois foncé. L'emblème du clan Yamanaka était gravé dessus.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de remarquer (non sans malaise) que son appartement pourrait tenir dans l'entrée, _très_ largement. Et le fait que la seule personne qu'elles avaient croisée avait été un grand homme vêtu d'un costume sombre qui s'était contenté de hocher la tête à leur passage n'était pas moins angoissant. Un agent de sécurité ? Un policier ? Un membre de l'Agence ? Un employé ? Impossible à dire.

Ino avait dit que toute sa famille vivait dans le manoir, alors les si grandes pièces qu'elles avaient traversées devaient être des pièces communes à tous. Quelque part au rez-de-chaussée devaient aussi se trouver les appartements des grands-parents d'après ses dires. Et il y avait deux étages ? Pas étonnant qu'Ino avait un corps parfait. Pas besoin de faire du sport lorsque le simple fait de rejoindre la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner du matin prenait quinze minutes !

Ino poussa les portes et invita Sakura à entrer dans la pièce. C'était une sorte de salle d'entraînement. Il y avait des tatamis qui recouvraient tout le sol, pas de fenêtre, quelques cibles sur les murs – qui s'expliquaient par les kunai et shuriken exposés sur des étagères. Sakura pouvait aussi apercevoir des katana et d'autres armes, et une petite bibliothèque portait de vieux rouleaux ainsi que des livres.

De plus en plus bizarre, cette journée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix basse – la pièce semblait l'exiger.

« Normalement, seuls les membres de ma famille viennent ici. Certaines traditions sont toujours bien vivantes dans les Anciens Clans, alors comme Choji et Shikamaru, je pratique les vieux arts ninjas depuis toute jeune. Ce ne sont que des sports maintenant, bien sûr. Tu sais, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps ici, à m'entraîner, et aussi à méditer. »

Lorsque Ino ne bougea pas ni ne continua, Sakura observa une nouvelle fois autour d'elle, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, elle qui n'avait rien d'une Yamanaka.

« Tout à l'heure, » commença lentement Ino d'une voix à peine audible, « tu m'as accusée de mentir. Ce n'était pas la première fois. »

« Je ne t'ai pas accusée de mentir. Pas vraiment, » expliqua Sakura. « Mais je pense que tu caches beaucoup de choses. Et ça ne me plait pas. »

« Parce que tu es toujours si honnête. »

Impossible de dire si le commentaire était positif ou non. Et en réalité, Sakura n'était pas honnête. Pas du tout. Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais elle avait souvent menti d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et elle adorait se cacher ainsi.

Ino ne sembla pas remarquer sa réaction.

« L'honnêteté… C'est une denrée rare ici. Pas parce que nous sommes des menteurs, mais parce qu'il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas dire. »

« C'est ce que tu penses ? »

« C'est ce que je sais. J'entends très souvent des choses que les gens tueraient pour pouvoir garder secrètes. Et je les garde secrète. L'honneur est un art de vivre pour mon clan, et tu ne le comprends pas. Tu ne comprends pas cette part de moi. »

« Non, c'est vrai, » acquiesça Sakura, incapable de déterminer où les menait cette discussion. Mais Ino avait toujours un but et elle était prête à la suivre. « Je crois que tu peux être humaine. Je crois que le monde ne s'écroulerait pas si tu trébuchais quelques fois, si tu t'énervais de temps en temps contre les autres ou si pour une fois dans ta vie tu n'étais pas parfaite. »

« Tu dis ça, mais tu es toi-même très rarement expansive. Tu es honnête, mais tu ne parles jamais de certaines choses. Tu ne mens que rarement, mais tu te caches derrière des murs. Le monde ne s'écroulerait peut-être pas, mais pour nous ce pourrait être la fin. »

Il y avait une solennité en Ino, une tristesse qui assombrissait son regard. Quelque chose de sombre, de blessé, de la lassitude peut-être. Cette expression emplit Sakura de désarroi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda t-elle, prudente.

Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir ses réponses, tout à coup. De la tête, Ino désigna une partie du mur que Sakura n'avait pas vraiment remarqué jusque-là. Elle était plongée dans l'ombre. En s'approchant, elle distingua des tas de noms et de dates gravés à même la paroi, avec des traits qui les reliaient.

Un arbre généalogique.

Il remontait loin, à l'ère ninja. A l'époque, le clan avait été grand, il y avait plusieurs branches qui s'étalaient sur une bonne largeur sous le plafond. Certaines choses, parmi lesquelles les guerres sans doute, avaient coupé plusieurs lignées très vite. Puis le clan semblait se stabiliser sur quelques générations.

Et ensuite… Eh bien, apparemment les Yamanaka avaient tendance à mourir tôt. Et à avoir de moins en moins d'enfants, et la plupart du temps, aucun. En un rien de temps, l'arbre s'était amaigri au point qu'il ne restait que la branche principale. Mais même ses membres semblaient disparaître de plus en plus jeunes, autour de la soixantaine, puis de la cinquantaine, puis de la quarantaine.

Les yeux de Sakura tombèrent sur les derniers noms, ceux qu'elle reconnaissait. Il y avait Hiza, Inai et son frère aîné, Satoshi, mort à l'âge de quarante-huit ans. Son fils unique, Santa, était mort sans héritier à cinquante ans. L'épouse et le fils d'Irake avaient péri quelques années plus tôt, et lui-même n'avait eu que quarante-cinq ans au moment de sa mort. Ne restaient qu'Inoichi, Kire, Ino et Idaiki.

Une si grande famille, et plus que quelques noms au bout du chemin.

Si Ino avait souhaité lui montrer l'arbre, ça ne pouvait que signifier qu'il composait une explication à lui seul. Quelque chose avait disséminé le clan à travers les ans. Et si jamais Ino et Idaiki n'avaient pas d'enfant, ce quelque chose l'achèverait.

« Tu n'es pas supposée être là, et je ne suis pas supposée parler de ça. Mais je sais que tu gardes très bien les secrets. »

« Si tu n'es pas supposée le faire, alors pourquoi prendre ce risque ? »

Ino lui sourit, mais l'expression ne chassa en rien les ombres dans ses yeux.

« Parce que c'est toi. »

« Ino… »

« Tu ne prêtes pas beaucoup d'attention à ce que les gens disent, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne lis pas la presse non plus, je suppose. Mais je sais que tu lis beaucoup. Est-ce que tu sais comment et pourquoi l'Agence a été créée ? »

« Euh… » Sakura fronça les sourcils, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir si elle était déjà tombée sur ce genre d'informations. « Non. Je ne crois pas, non. »

« Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si autant de Yamanaka ont choisi d'y travailler. L'Agence a été créée par mon clan à cause d'un membre de mon clan. »

« Elle a été créée par ta famille ? »

« Oui. A cause d'un homme. Le grand-oncle de mon grand-père. »

Le regard de Sakura suivit les branches de l'arbre généalogique.

« Kan Yamanaka ? »

« Lui-même. Le télépathe le plus puissant de mon clan depuis l'ère ninja. Il pouvait manipuler les gens sans même vraiment pénétrer leurs esprits – c'est ce que j'ai fait pour libérer Neji, et il avait trouvé le moyen de planter une idée dans les pensées de quelqu'un et de la laisser grandir seule. Son don était extraordinaire. Mais Kan était égoïste. Il voulait le pouvoir, il voulait la gloire aussi. Il voulait tout. »

« Il était humain, » remarqua platement Sakura, incapable de s'en empêcher.

« Attention, ton cynisme commence à surpasser ton sarcasme. Kan a commencé à utiliser son don pour obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait. A l'époque, les miens utilisaient parfois leurs pouvoirs sur d'autres, mais seulement pour de petites choses, la plupart du temps pour aider. Kan était différent. Il est allé trop loin. Il a manipulé beaucoup de gens, il a forcé des femmes à tomber amoureuses de lui, des hommes à lui offrir tout ce qu'il convoitait. Puis il a volé des souvenirs à des personnes puissantes pour les faire chanter. Elles se sont retournées contre lui et se sont arrangées pour que la police l'arrête. Mais Kan ne comptait pas payer pour ses crimes. Il a assassiné les policiers venus le chercher. Alors pour le stopper et pour laver notre nom, mon clan l'a traqué et l'a tué. »

Les Yamanaka ne blaguaient pas lorsqu'il s'agissait d'honneur, même à l'époque. Sakura essaya de deviner la suite de l'histoire, mais ne parvenait pas à imaginer où les menait le conte d'Ino.

La jeune femme avait tourné son regard sombre sur l'arbre gravé au mur.

« Le fait que Kan pouvait tuer d'une simple pensée a terrorisé la ville, les gens ont commencé à craindre nos dons. Le chef du clan a alors commencé à parler d'une police spéciale, une police composée à la fois de Spéciaux et de Communs, des experts qui surveilleraient la population possédant des pouvoirs et arrêteraient ceux qui représentaient un danger. Il en a parlé à d'autres clans, et ils ont obtenu l'aval du Conseil et de l'Hokage. Alors l'Agence est née, et elle a réussi à calmer les inquiétudes de tous. Depuis, mon clan s'est assuré qu'aucun d'entre nous ne marcherait dans les pas de Kan et chaque génération a juré de protéger Konoha. »

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'autant d'entre vous ont fait carrière à l'Agence ? Pour préserver la paix à Konoha ? Ou pour prouver aux gens que vous êtes d'honorables membres de la société ? »

« Les deux. Kan a fait du mal à beaucoup de monde. Il a détruit beaucoup de vies. Ma famille a travaillé dur pour que les gens nous voient sous un autre jour. Mais il suffirait d'un incident, d'un faux pas pour que tout s'écroule. Chaque fois que quelque chose arrive dans mon clan, quelqu'un reparle des crimes de Kan et ressort tout ce qu'il peut trouver sur nous. Heureusement, personne depuis n'a montré autant de puissance. »

« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Les gens ne vont pas flipper comme ça. »

« Ne me dis pas, Sakura, que tu n'as jamais songé à ce que nous pouvons faire, au fait que nous pourrions utiliser la télépathie à notre avantage et que personne ne le saurait ? »

Impossible de la contredire. Bien sûr qu'elle y avait pensé. Bien sûr que tout le monde y avait pensé au moins une fois. Bien sûr que les gens (Spéciaux comme Communs) les accuseraient de tous les maux si l'occasion se présentait.

« L'honneur de mon clan comme sa liberté et son pouvoir dépendent de notre image. Nous devons être parfaits dans tous les aspects de notre vie. Nous devons être plus forts, plus intelligents, plus respectueux, plus justes, plus sages, nous devons tout faire pour préserver l'équilibre que nos aïeuls ont lutté pour installer. »

« Quel équilibre ? Ce n'est pas du sarcasme, c'est la vérité. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. » Sakura croisa les bras. « L'équilibre est une illusion. Et je suis plutôt certaine que plein de familles ont des secrets plutôt louches, et pas seulement celles de Spéciaux. Surtout parmi les riches. Tout le monde a des choses à se reprocher. »

« Tout est toujours si simple pour toi. »

« Quoi ? » Sakura fut incapable de cacher sa surprise. Rien n'était jamais simple dans ses yeux, surtout ces derniers temps. Si _son_ monde était simple, alors elle ne voulait vraiment pas connaître celui d'Ino ! « C'est… C'est… ! »

« Ne sois pas aussi troublée à cause de moi. »

« Quoi ! »

La seule réponse d'Ino face à son embarras fut un sourire.

« Ne souris pas ! »

« Désolée. »

Avec un soupir, Sakura se demanda comment elle devait réagir.

« Tu es bizarre, » commenta t-elle finalement.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis ça, » nota Ino, l'air sérieux une nouvelle fois.

« Ben, tu l'es. Est-ce que ça va ? Ino, tu es vraiment pâle. »

« Ça va. C'est juste mes maux de tête. Ils empirent. »

« On devrait s'asseoir. »

« Oui. »

O

Le Conseil de Konoha était composé de trente membres élus, dont le Hokage, et décidait d'à peu près tout ce qui concernait la ville, en consultant régulièrement l'opinion. Avec l'autorisation du Seigneur du Pays du Feu, il pouvait également passer certaines lois mineures.

Historiquement depuis la création de la Nouvelle Konoha, le Conseil devait comporter au moins trois Spéciaux. Les conseillers étaient en poste pour six ans, la moitié renouvelable tous les trois ans. Le Conseil qu'Hiruzen avait sous les yeux était au complet et sept sièges, dont le sien, étaient occupés par des Spéciaux. Non pas qu'il aimait compter, mais la discussion en cours l'ennuyait quelque peu.

Comme d'ordinaire, Eru Tanaka et Seishi Soheto défendaient l'idée de mesures de contrôle plus poussées à l'encontre des Spéciaux de Konoha. A cinquante et cinquante-deux ans, malgré leur intelligence reconnue, ils se montraient toujours influençables. Et Masaharu Mizuno savait comment profiter de ce fait. Non pas qu'Eru et Seishi ne voyaient pas les Spéciaux comme dangereux, mais ils se montraient d'habitude plus réservés et plus modérés.

Aritsune Hotoka et Kazunaga Yamaha, Communs eux aussi mais tous deux défenseurs de l'harmonie, étaient en train de contredire chaque déclaration de leurs homologues.

« Vous ne pouvez dénier qu'ils peuvent être dangereux ! »

« Ils le peuvent, comme le peut chaque habitant de Konoha, surtout ceux qui sont armés, » affirma calmement Erza Yamashiro.

« Les Uchiha complotaient contre nous, » leur rappela Masaharu. « S'ils n'avaient pas été tués, qui sait ce qui se serait passé ? »

« Les Uchiha complotaient contre nous _tous_, » précisa Gaiya Linato, Spécial de son état et généralement neutre durant les débats. La voix de la raison. « Ils avaient de vieilles rancœurs à l'encontre des Senju et des Sarutobi depuis leur éviction du Conseil il y a trente ans. »

« Devrions-nous pas nous concentrer sur un autre sujet ? » remarqua Aritsune avec un agacement à peine dissimuler.

« Les familles de Spéciaux ont été visées par les Ombres, ils ont perdu des êtres chers, des enfants. » Kazunaga parla d'une voix grave, claire, et croisa le regard de chaque conseiller face à lui. « Les Uchiha n'étaient pas des innocents, mais leurs petits ? Et tous ces gens bons tués par les Ombres, ces lâches qui s'attaquent aux nôtres depuis tant d'années ? Je comprends votre peur, et vos inquiétudes. Je comprends qu'elles ont lentement pris possession de vos cœurs. Oui, certains d'entre nous ont des dons, et certains de ces dons pourraient être dangereux s'ils étaient utilisés à mauvais escient. Mais nous sommes des habitants de Konoha, chacun d'entre nous. Nous aimons notre ville et notre pays. Nous avons tous la même Histoire. Lorsque les kidnappings ont eu lieu il y a quelques années, je me souviens que certains d'entre vous ont prié le Conseil d'alors de prendre des mesures pour protéger les familles de Spéciaux, de protéger les enfants de Konoha. Lorsque l'Agence a supposé que les prochaines cibles seraient les Anciens Clans, certains d'entre vous ont été parmi les premiers volontaires pour intégrer les patrouilles de surveillance et les protéger. Et aujourd'hui, alors que les Ombres nous menacent toujours, complotent contre nous tous, vous êtes là, dans cette salle historique, vous qui avez été élus par les habitants de Konoha, par les Communs comme les Spéciaux, et tout ce dont vous parlez est la possibilité qu'un voisin Spécial pourrait soudain se retourner contre vous et s'en prendre à vous ? Allons, ce risque a toujours existé et existera toujours, qu'il vienne d'un Spécial ou non ! Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui ce Conseil a une grande responsabilité. Celle de protéger notre ville contre nos véritables ennemis. Les Ombres. »

Ce vieux Kazunaga ! Il savait être entendu.

A son tour, à présent.

« Je me souviens, » commença lentement Hiruzen d'une voix douce, portée par le silence, « de Konoha, il y a treize ans. Je me souviens de nous tous, unis par la même douleur, debout devant un monument aux morts. Cinq personnes ont brusquement disparues le même jour pour protéger un petit garçon. Trois d'entre elles étaient des Spéciaux qui auraient sans aucun doute donné leur vie pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous si il l'avait fallu. Un civil Commun est mort lui aussi en faisant ce qu'il croyait être juste. Et une petite fille a été tuée parce que sa famille a eu la malchance de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Toutes ces vies magnifiques arrachées par des gens emplis de haine, d'égoïsme et de malice. Cette nuit-là, les Ombres ont prouvé qu'ils avaient dans leurs rangs des Spéciaux et des Communs prêts à s'allier pour arriver à leurs fins. Cette nuit-là, nous avons prouvé que nous n'étions pas sans défense face à leur violence, ensemble. Aujourd'hui, nous devons faire un choix. Rester unis pour Konoha ou plier sous le poids de nos peurs et de nos doutes. Mais en tant qu'Hokage, je tiens à vous avertir. D'autres ont avancé sur ce chemin par le passé, et nous savons tous où il les a menés. Etes-vous réellement prêts, en votre âme et conscience, à prendre de telles mesures ? Êtes-vous réellement prêts à vivre dans ce monde que vous créerez ? »

Un silence suivi ses mots alors qu'il observait chaque membre du Conseil.

Finalement, Aritsune hocha la tête, le visage grave.

« Les Lois ont été adoptées après la dernière guerre, et l'Agence s'assure qu'elles sont respectées. Konoha est demeuré un exemple à travers le monde depuis le début des tensions entre les populations. Nous savons tous comment nous en sommes arrivés à cet équilibre. Nous savons tous que la clé de ce succès réside en la tolérance. »

« Nous avons été trop tolérants ! » Masaharu, encore. Il n'aimait guère voir ses alliés acquiescer aux mots de leurs homologues. « Nous aurions dû strictement nous en tenir aux Lois, même pour les enfants ! Vous avez vu ce que le gamin des Uchiha a fait à Shimura Danzo ! Nos Lois dictent que les enfants doivent être jugés tels les adultes, que rien ne doit être pardonné ! »

Eru Tanaka se redressa, la tension de sa mâchoire montrait que ses propos la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle, une grand-mère pour cinq jeunes enfants, avait toujours eu tendance à considérer les dons avec méfiance, mais elle restait pleinement capable de compassion. Et c'était exactement en raison de cette qualité de cœur qui habitait tant de ses compatriotes qu'Hiruzen gardait foi en leur avenir. Grâce à elle, et aussi grâce aux plus jeunes, qui se montraient toujours plus forts et plus sages que leurs aînés.

« Il est aussi difficile pour les enfants d'apprendre à contrôler leurs dons que d'apprendre à marcher ou à faire attention à ce qu'ils disent face à d'autres personnes, » leur rappela Aritsune, sa voix plus dure. « Un criminel, enfant ou non, doit être jugé. Mais s'il n'y a pas de dégât, si personne n'est blessé, l'Agence et le Conseil doivent rester tolérants, comme il en a été décidé lors du passage des Lois. Cette ville ne sera pas une prison, pour personne. »

Cela, songea Hiruzen Sarutobi, seul leur avenir le leur dirait.

O

Le salon du premier était plus petit que celui du rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait aussi moins de photos aux murs, et Sakura parvenait à identifier plus de gens sur les images.

Ino s'assit sur le canapé, un verre d'eau à la main, les yeux clos. Sakura s'installa près d'elle et se pencha pour attraper le tube de médicaments posé sur la table basse.

« Katou est ton médecin ? » demanda t-elle doucement.

« C'est la meilleure. Elle est le médecin de mon clan depuis des années. »

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? »

« Un peu. »

Sakura observa autour d'elle, essaya de chasser son envie de quitter cet endroit.

« Alors, » commença t-elle, en tentant de contrôler ses émotions, « tu peux lancer des shuriken et des kunai. »

« Oui. Pas vraiment très utile de nos jours, hein ? »

« Est-ce que tu vas m'en parler ? » demanda Sakura ensuite, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle détestait se sentir aussi anxieuse. « De ce dont tu veux vraiment me parler. Tu vas me le dire ? Je suis juste… »

Elle soupira, soudain incapable de formuler ses pensées à voix haute, et Ino ne leva pas les yeux vers elle. Elle garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, et lorsqu'elle parla enfin, sa voix était douce, tellement basse qu'elle ressemblait à un murmure. Et pourtant ses mots semblaient résonner contre les murs.

« Dès mon plus jeune âge, on m'a appris à garder les secrets de mon clan. »

« Si tu veux parler, tu sais que j'écouterais. Tu sais que je n'en parlerai à personne, et tu sais que mon esprit ne me trahira pas. »

« Je sais. Je… Tu as vu l'arbre. »

« Oui, » répondit Sakura, souhaitant qu'Ino tourne la tête vers elle, la regarde.

« Tu as dû comprendre que mon clan se meure. »

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup la façon dont tu le formules. »

« Mais c'est la vérité. Irake n'était pas le seul à… à… » Sa voix mourut, mais elle reprit rapidement le contrôle de ses émotions. « Il n'était pas le premier. Satoshi s'est tué lui aussi. Son grand-père et sa tante se sont suicidés également. Et il y en a eu d'autres. »

« Pourquoi… »

« Dans le passé, les membres de mon clan ont commencé à rencontrer des difficultés à contrôler leur télépathie alors que leur âge avançait. De génération en génération, ce problème est devenu constant, inéluctable et il n'a fait que s'aggraver. Tu vois, lorsqu'on atteint un certain âge, nous perdons le contrôle. Nous avons alors besoin que d'autres télépathes nous empêchent de blesser d'autres personnes ou de nous comporter dangereusement, parce que perdre le contrôle sur notre don signifie aussi pour nous perdre l'esprit. Pendant des décennies, nous avons cherché un moyen de sceller notre télépathie. Beaucoup sont morts lors des différents essais, et même à présent la procédure n'est pas parfaite. Les effets varient d'un individu à un autre, mais nous ne sommes jamais vraiment nous-mêmes après. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » interrogea Sakura, sa voix blanche.

Ses pensées voletaient sans qu'elle puisse les saisir. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre ce qu'elle entendait et les implications de ce qu'Ino lui confiait.

Elle ne _voulait_ pas comprendre.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu mon grand-père. Son don a été scellé il y a vingt-quatre ans. Depuis il ne peut pas parler, il ne peut pas marcher, la plupart du temps il n'arrive pas du tout à bouger, et ses pensées sont inatteignables. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment certains qu'il ait conscience du monde qui l'entoure. Il vit à l'Institut Jinsu depuis des années. » Elle hésita, et sa voix baissa un peu plus. « Oncle Irake a commencé à perdre le contrôle il y a plusieurs mois. Nous avions scellé sa télépathie il y a quelques temps et il était enfin stable. Nous allions discuter de son admission à l'Institut Jinsu parce que… parce qu'il ne nous avait pas contacté télépathiquement depuis deux semaines et semblait incapable de parler ou de faire quoi que ce soit par lui-même. Il… Il a dû avoir un moment de lucidité et… enfin… »

Non. Sakura n'était pas assise là, dans ce salon, en train d'entendre ça. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen d'éviter ça ? »

« Mon clan a travaillé avec les meilleurs médecins. Même Tsunade Senju ne parvient pas à trouver un moyen de nous aider. Shizune est toujours en contact avec elle et elles essayent toujours de trouver une solution pour procéder au scellement sans endommager le cerveau. Mais c'est impossible. Il n'y a qu'une destinée pour nous au final. Et beaucoup ont choisi la mort plutôt que la possibilité de faire du mal à quelqu'un, de devenir fou ou sénile bien trop tôt, ou de devenir un poids pour le clan. »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas dans l'univers. C'était la seule explication. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Elle n'était pas la personne la plus brillante au monde, mais Sakura était fière de son intelligence. Et ce qu'elle venait d'entendre n'avait pas de sens, ça n'avait aucun sens tout ça. C'était impossible.

C'était impossible !

Tellement de gens étaient horribles, violents et mauvais et égoïstes, à l'image de ce foutu monde. Mais pas Ino. Ino était… Elle était différente. Elle était la seule qui était différente. Ino aimait ce monde. Ino s'inquiétait pour des tas de gens et des tas de choses qui ne la concernaient même pas. C'était stupide et bizarre et complètement incompréhensible – et Sakura avait découvert qu'elle aimait beaucoup cette lumière qu'Ino portait en elle. Cette folle lumière, et ces ombres aussi, dans son cœur, toutes celles qu'elle essayait de cacher. Elle aimait tout ça.

Ino était humaine, mais elle était aussi aux yeux de Sakura la seule capable de comprendre sa propre noirceur et de l'utiliser pour nourrir la lumière.

Chaque jour Ino se battait, et chaque jour elle pardonnait. Elle pardonnait à tous ces gens leurs horribles pensées, elle avait pardonné Sakura de l'avoir oubliée et d'avoir dit des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment sous le coup de la colère, elle ne cessait jamais de pardonner l'ignorance de tous, leurs regards emplis de jugement. Et pourtant elle ne se pardonnerait jamais si un jour son don blessait quelqu'un. Sakura savait qu'Ino préfèrerait se tirer une balle dans la tête plutôt que de prendre le risque de détruire la vie d'autres personnes.

« Mon père est… » Ino prit une seconde pour reprendre le contrôle de sa voix. « Mon père montre des signes de déclin. Dans quelques mois, je devrai sceller sa télépathie, seule. Idaiki peut à peine utiliser son don. Alors je serai la dernière télépathe de mon clan. »

La dernière. La dernière. Le calcul était aisé. Il n'y aurait plus personne pour sceller la télépathie d'Ino quand elle…

Ça ne laissait qu'une seule fin possible.

Sakura se sentait mal. Tout semblait trop serré, à l'intérieur. Il y avait un drôle de sifflement dans ses oreilles et sa vue se floutait.

« Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant ? » lui demanda Ino doucement, tournant enfin la tête vers elle, ses yeux dans les siens. Et il n'y avait tout à coup que de la force au fond de son regard, sa force et les ombres de son destin. « Est-ce que tu comprends qui je suis ? »

Non. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre, n'avait pas besoin de comprendre. Sakura n'avait jamais rien compris à ce monde, à cette ville, elle ne comprenait jamais vraiment les gens. Elle n'avait pas besoin de comprendre, elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin.

Elle était tombée amoureuse d'Ino Yamanaka sans comprendre la moindre chose à son propos, et ce n'était pas grave. Elles étaient différentes, et ce n'était pas grave. Elles se ressemblaient aussi, et c'était la seule chose que Sakura avait vraiment besoin de comprendre.

« Je sais qui tu es, » affirma t-elle aussitôt qu'elle retrouva sa voix. Elle était trop rauque, trop basse, mais elle était assurée. « Je l'ai toujours su. »

L'étrange fracture dans l'énergie bleue pâle d'Ino prenait soudain sens. Sakura pourrait sans doute voir la même chez Inoichi, Inai et Idaiki.

Et ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Ce monde avait besoin de quelqu'un comme Ino, quelqu'un avec ce sourire qui pouvait guérir et ce rire qui pouvait éclaircir les âmes, quelqu'un avec cette force et avec cette foi en les autres. Sakura avait besoin d'elle. Ce n'était pas juste que des gens comme le père de Mari, ses parents, les dealers ou les Ombres puissent vivre tranquillement leur vie alors qu'Ino mourait doucement.

Ce monde l'écœurait. Oh, comme elle le haïssait à cet instant.

« Est-ce qu'ils savent ? » demanda t-elle malgré elle.

« Qui ? »

« Nara et Akimichi. Vos familles sont alliées ou quelque chose comme ça, non ? Et vous semblez très proches, tous les trois. »

« Personne ne sait. Mais… je pense qu'un jour je le leur dirai. Un jour, peut-être. Personne d'autre ne peut savoir, tu peux imaginer la réaction des gens s'ils l'apprenaient. Ils poseraient des questions, nous verraient comme des bombes à retardement, des menaces, instables et dangereuses. »

« Je suis surprise de t'entendre dire ça. »

« Je suis lucide sur ce point. J'aimerais croire que si nous réussissions à trouver une façon correcte de le révéler, les gens comprendraient. Une part de moi le croit vraiment. Mais dernièrement… Enfin, nous avons d'autres problèmes ces temps-ci. »

« Comme ces journalistes qui suivent chaque geste de ta famille. »

« Je pensais plutôt aux Ombres et à Danzo, mais il y a ça aussi, oui. »

« C'est le problème de l'Agence et de la police, pas le nôtre. »

« Ils ont pris Shikamaru pour cible il y a treize ans, l'un d'eux a fait exploser la voiture des parents de Naruto, le télépathe a possédé l'esprit de Neji, c'est notre problème, c'est le problème de tout le monde. »

« Ils ont tué Santa, aussi. »

« Santa… Santa avait déjà donné sa démission à l'Agence. Il avait déjà perdu le contrôle de sa télépathie quelques fois et ma famille se préparait à sceller son don. Il a dédié sa vie entière à l'Agence et ses dernières années à la poursuite des Ombres. Il était sur leurs traces cette nuit-là. Je pense qu'il préférait l'idée de mourir en faisant son devoir aux alternatives. Mais nous ne saurons jamais s'il n'a vraiment pas entendu Ibiki lui hurler de s'éloigner de la voiture. »

« Comment peux-tu te concentrer sur les Ombres alors qu'il y a tant d'autres choses qui se passent ? »

« C'est important, Sakura. »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Je les tuerais moi-même si je pouvais, mais je sais que l'Agence et la police ont plus de chances de les trouver que moi ! Ce sont des monstres, ils ont détruit des tas de vies. Ne crois pas que je me fiche d'eux une minute, parce que je rêve de les voir tomber chaque jour qui passe. »

« D'accord, » murmura Ino, son regard sur Sakura plein d'inquiétude et d'interrogations.

Mais Sakura n'était pas prête à s'expliquer, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Elle avait d'autres choses à l'esprit, et elles devaient parler d'Ino, pas des Ombres. Il fallait qu'elle reste posée, mais apparemment elle n'était vraiment pas douée ces derniers temps pour contrôler ses émotions.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi calme ! »

« J'ai eu des années pour m'habituer à l'idée. »

« Conneries ! »

Trop d'émotions. Il y avait trop d'émotions dans sa poitrine. Sakura se leva, fit quelques pas dans le salon pour essayer de se calmer un peu. Que devait-elle dire maintenant ? Que devait-elle faire ? Les choses étaient déjà tellement compliquées !

Ino semblait partager ses sentiments. Elle resta où elle était, ses mains s'agitant sur ses genoux, ses yeux baissés devant elle. Son attitude était loin de la posture parfaite qu'elle aimait d'ordinaire afficher.

« Combien de temps tu as ? » demanda Sakura doucement, serrant les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler.

« Ça n'arrivera pas demain. »

« Est-ce que tu sais ? »

« Au moins vingt ans. Après, je ne sais pas. »

« Je peux marcher sur l'eau. »

« Pardon ? Quoi ? »

Sakura soupira et se tourna vers elle. C'était la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à penser à l'avenir d'Ino ou elle deviendrait folle.

« Je peux marcher sur l'eau. »

« Tu peux… Tu veux dire, grâce à ton don ? »

« Je peux marcher sur les arbres, aussi. Sur les murs. Sur à peu près tout sauf l'air. »

« C'est… cool. »

« C'est stupide. C'est juste un stupide effet de mon don. »

« Un effet ? »

« Je ne le comprends pas. Rien ne me semble vraiment naturel, sauf le bouclier mental. Et la force. »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils sont des aspects d'un seul don ? »

« Je crois. Je peux sentir quelque chose, aussi. Voir quelque chose. Chez les gens. Ou autour des gens. C'est pas très clair, je suis pas sûre. C'est comme une aura bleue. De l'énergie bleue. Brillante et intense chez les Spéciaux, terne pour les Communs. C'est différent chez tout le monde. Je crois que c'est ce que je fais quand j'utilise mon don. Je manipule ma propre énergie. C'est comme ça que je peux augmenter ma force, créer un bouclier psychique, marcher sur l'eau. »

Ino se leva lentement, et ses yeux brillaient d'intérêt et d'excitation.

« Tu plaisantes ? » lança t-elle, sa voix forte et claire, plus habituelle. « C'est ça, ton don ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Je déteste ce truc. »

« Oh, wow ! Sakura, c'est le chakra ! »

« Le chakra ? Quoi ? »

« L'énergie bleue que tu peux sentir, voir et utiliser, ça s'appelle le chakra, c'est cette énergie que nos ancêtres ninjas utilisaient pour accomplir leurs techniques ! »

« Alors c'est ce que tu dois utiliser, toi aussi. »

« Oui. Enfin, non, pas exactement. Les ninjas pouvaient tous le manipuler comme ils voulaient, mais les clans avaient déjà quelques spécialités, des techniques qu'ils apprenaient presque naturellement en raison de leur sang. Petit à petit ces techniques spéciales ont été les seules qu'ils pouvaient utiliser jusqu'à que même elles deviennent impossibles à contrôler. Et aujourd'hui nous venons au monde avec un don inscrit dans nos gènes et la nature de notre chakra nous permet d'utiliser seulement certains aspects de ce don. Je ne peux pas vraiment sentir mon chakra ou le contrôler, je sais seulement qu'il existe, et je sais que si j'utilise trop intensément mon don, mon chakra s'épuisera trop vite pour se renouveler et j'en mourrais. »

« Alors tu penses que mon don est ma capacité à consciemment utiliser mon chakra ? »

« Ben, c'est ton don, à toi de me le dire. »

« Comme si je le savais ! J'y comprends rien ! »

« Mais tu sais ce que tu peux faire. »

« Non, même pas ! » Sakura soupira et baissa la voix. « Je l'ai détesté toute ma vie, je le déteste toujours. »

« Alors tu ne l'as jamais vraiment utilisé jusque-là. Je… je ne peux pas dire que je comprenne ta situation. Mon clan m'a tout appris sur mon don et m'a guidée dans mes découvertes. Je n'ai jamais été seule. Mais je sais que la seule façon de comprendre est de l'utiliser. »

« Tu es l'héritière d'un clan et même toi tu ne sais pas ce dont tu es capable, » lui rappela Sakura sans ressentiment. « Comment pourrais-je savoir ce que je peux faire alors que ça ne fait que quelques semaines que j'ai commencé à l'accepter ? »

« Tu as dû remarquer que notre contrôle est généralement instinctif. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous pouvons faire, mais nous savons comment. Et parfois, nous savons que nous pouvons faire quelque chose mais nous ne savons pas vraiment quoi. »

« Si je peux manipuler mon chakra, est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux tout faire ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Comme je l'ai dit, nos limites sont inscrites dans notre sang. Si les histoires sur les Premiers sont vraies, alors tu dois pouvoir utiliser ton don dans son intégralité et dans toute sa puissance. »

« Tu veux dire que si j'étais télépathe, je pourrais utiliser toutes les facettes de la télépathie sans restrictions ? »

« Oui. Est-ce que ce sont les seules utilités de ton don que tu as découvertes ? Désolée si c'est… »

« Non. C'est rien. Je… je peux accumuler de l'énergie dans mes mains. Ça les fait briller. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça fait. »

« Tu n'as pas essayé de trouver ? »

« Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. »

« C'est de l'énergie bleue, comme le chakra ? »

« Non. C'est vert. Mais pas un doux vert. C'est vert brillant. C'est comme si mes mains brillaient. »

« Est-ce que tu peux me montrer ? »

Sakura hésita mais finit par manipuler son chakra pour le concentrer sur ses mains comme elle l'avait fait dans les bois. Etrangement, ça lui fut facile.

« Tu vois ? »

« Non. Je ne vois rien. »

« Quoi ?! »

Ino lui sourit.

« Je savais que je ne verrai rien. Tu peux voir le chakra grâce à ton don, et cette énergie verte est composée de ton chakra dont tu as peut-être changé la nature grâce à ton don. Je suis incapable de voir le chakra. Tu es la seule à le pouvoir. Est-ce que tu veux essayer ? »

« Essayer quoi ? »

« De découvrir à quoi sert ce chakra vert. »

« Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit prudent. »

« Touche juste un objet, et on verra bien si quelque chose arrive. »

Peu convaincue, Sakura baissa doucement la main vers la table basse devant elle. Elle sentit le chakra entrer en contact avec le bois avant même que sa main ne le touche et cessa immédiatement tout mouvement en remarquant son effet.

« Merde ! » Elle se redressa et fit immédiatement disparaître le chakra de ses mains. « Je suis désolée ! »

Ino n'avait vraiment pas l'air perturbée par le fait que Sakura venait vraisemblablement de détruire un de ses meubles. Elle inspectait la fine coupure presque invisible qui traversait le plateau de la table de part en part, comme si on y avait planté un couteau.

« C'est si net. C'est incroyable ! Regarde ça, il n'y a même pas une craqure, pas une écharde ! Le bois est super épais et résistant et ça l'a traversé en une seconde comme du beurre ! »

Et ce bois était sans aucun doute hors de prix. Le ventre de Sakura se serrait douloureusement à l'idée des dégâts qu'elle venait de causer.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, » lui dit Ino avec un petit geste de la main. « C'est rien. Ça ne se voit quasiment pas de toute façon. Je parie que tu pourrais la couper en deux sans même forcer. C'est comme un scalpel magique ! Assez puissant pour couper n'importe quoi. »

« Génial. »

« Oh, allez. »

« Non, c'est génial, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que le don que j'ai me permet soit de faire des choses complètement inutiles comme marcher sur des murs, soit d'avoir une force surhumaine, un scalpel d'énergie ou d'absorber le chakra des autres, ce qui fait de moi un assassin potentiel. Génial ! »

« Tu peux absorber le chakra ? »

« Oui. J'ai assommé ma mère une fois comme ça. Et si je l'avais tenue plus longtemps, qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé ? »

« Que tu puisses tuer n'a pas d'importance. Que tu le fasses ou que tu ne le fasses pas, c'est ça qui compte. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à découper des gens, si ? »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Alors quelle importance que tu puisses le faire ? »

« Tu rends tout si simple, » soupira Sakura en s'asseyant près d'Ino une fois de plus.

« C'est parce que c'est simple. »

« Est-ce que tu le pourrais, toi ? »

« Pourrais quoi ? »

« Tuer quelqu'un avec ta télépathie ? »

« Je… je n'ai jamais essayé, évidemment. Mais je pense que pouvoir tuer une personne sans avoir à la toucher et décider de ne pas le faire est une chose de plus qu'on a en commun. »

« Ça, et avoir un don avec beaucoup trop de facettes. Tu peux en utiliser combien ? »

« Euh… sept, maintenant. Sept, si tu comptes mon bouclier psychique et ma capacité à me connecter à d'autres esprits, mais ces deux-là, presque tous les membres de mon clan ont toujours su le faire. »

« Et tu pourrais en découvrir d'autres. » Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Ino, elle vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et tremblait un peu. « Est-ce que tu as mangé ? »

« Hein, quoi ? »

« Mangé ? Est-ce que tu as mangé ce matin ? »

« Non. Non, je n'avais pas faim. »

« Tu devrais vraiment avaler quelque chose. Tu as l'air malade. »

« Ouah, merci. »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai. »

« Tu sais, parfois trop d'honnêteté n'est vraiment pas bon. »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Tête de mule. »

« Hey ! »

« Je croyais que tu aimais l'honnêteté ? »

« Très drôle. »

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre. »

Sakura sauta sur ses pieds pour s'incliner face à Inoichi Yamanaka, tout en regrettant cruellement de ne pas être partie plus tôt. Il était grand, charismatique, plutôt bel homme et il avait une aura de pouvoir évidente – une aura fracturée qui lui donna envie de vomir.

« Père ! » s'exclama Ino. « Tu n'interromps rien. Sakura et moi discutions. »

« Sakura Haruno, je suppose ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. Bonjour. »

« Bonjour. Je te rencontre enfin. »

« Euh, enfin, Monsieur ? »

« Ino t'a mentionnée plusieurs fois. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » protesta Ino platement, et Sakura se demanda si elle ne voulait pas par ces mots lui assurer qu'elle n'avait rien dit de certaines… choses.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendue entrer, » commenta Inoichi pour Sakura.

« Tu ne peux pas la sentir, » précisa Ino. « Sakura est spéciale comme ça. »

« Ah, très bien. Je voulais juste t'informer que nous sommes prêts pour la conférence de presse. »

« Bien, d'accord. »

« Tu as vingt minutes pour te préparer. Ça ira ? »

« Oui. Merci. »

« Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer, Sakura Haruno. J'espère que les circonstances seront meilleures la prochaine fois. Peut-être un dîner ? »

Il disparut avant que Sakura puisse songer à une réponse, et elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle ne lui avait même pas présenté ses condoléances.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » la rassura Ino, sans doute en voyant son expression. Elle semblait un peu amusée. « Il n'est pas aussi froid que les gens pensent, et il n'est vraiment pas aussi strict qu'il aime à le faire croire. Il a un cœur en or et il adore me taquiner face à tous mes amis. Et crois-le ou non, mais il est plutôt maladroit. »

« Si tu le dis. Je devrais partir de toute façon. Je dois retourner à l'Académie. »

« Tu devrais partir par derrière pour être sûre qu'aucun journaliste ne te saute dessus. »

Sakura se demanda, une fois dans les jardins, si Ino avait évité la salle à manger où se trouvait sa famille exprès. Si c'était le cas, elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant le portail et Ino le déverrouilla. Puis elle se tourna vers elle avec un doux sourire.

« Merci d'être venue. »

« C'est rien, » répondit Sakura en haussant les épaules pour dissimuler son embarras.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais dire à nos amis que je vais bien ? Je serai en cours après-demain. »

« Je le ferai. Hey, ce ne sont pas mes amis ! » L'adorable petit gloussement qui lui répondit la poussa à lever les yeux au ciel. « Laisse tomber, » marmonna t-elle, « tu es pénible. »

« C'est pas vrai, dis. Et tu mens. Mais vraiment, merci. Pour tout. »

Sakura secoua la tête pour toute réponse.

« Est-ce que tes parents savent que tu es venue au district S l'autre jour ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? Ils me tueraient s'ils savaient, surtout s'ils savaient que je n'ai pas demandé un garde du corps. Ça sera notre secret ? »

« C'est loin d'être le seul, » murmura Sakura, incapable de croire qu'Ino lui avait confié les secrets de son clan sans grande hésitation mais s'inquiétait pour un simple petit fait.

« Tu sais que tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu as besoin de parler, ou… »

« Je sais. »

Et c'était vrai. Elle le savait. Elle lui avait confié Mari, elle lui avait parlé de son don aussi, elle avait confiance en Ino.

Inutile de le nier.

« Je dois y aller, et tu dois te préparer. »

« Oui, » murmura Ino, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air enthousiaste à cette idée.

« Essaye de manger quelque chose avant, tu veux ? »

« J'essayerai. »

Elle avait l'air jeune, à grelotter contre le froid dans sa robe et sa veste fine, avec toute cette tristesse sur le visage. Sakura voulait la prendre dans ses bras, elle voulait l'entraîner avec elle et l'emmener se promener dans la forêt en dehors de la ville ou sur ce foutu toit, n'importe où. Elle voulait juste effacer les ombres, mais elle fut incapable du moindre geste ou mot.

Elle s'apprêtait à passer le portail quand Ino prit sa main dans la sienne pour l'arrêter et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, au coin de ses lèvres.

« Au revoir. »

Espérant qu'elle ne rougissait pas comme une idiote, Sakura serra sa main gentiment pendant quelques secondes, essaya de faire passer par ce geste tout ce qu'elle n'était pas prête à dire.

Puis elle quitta la propriété.

Mais l'Académie n'était pas sa destination. Elle avait des recherches à faire à la bibliothèque. Beaucoup de recherches. Trouver quoi que ce soit qui pourrait aider Ino relevait de l'utopie, mais Sakura avait besoin de faire quelque chose, _n'importe quoi. _Comment pourrait-elle continuer sa journée comme si tout était comme avant ? Elle n'attendrait pas de voir si quelqu'un quelque part trouverait peut-être un traitement ou une solution !

Elle sentit des yeux sur elle et tourna la tête pour voir que le cerf l'observait une fois encore.

« Quoi ? » lui lança t-elle, excédée. « Tu as quelque chose à dire, voyeur ? »

Aucune réponse, bien entendu. Mais elle aurait pu jurer que ses yeux riaient.

Elle, elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire.

Les mots d'Ino résonnaient dans son esprit, l'arbre généalogique cruellement élagué dansait devant ses yeux, comme les fractures dans le chakra d'Inoichi et dans celui de sa fille.

La nausée la reprit alors que son esprit trop logique, trop cynique lui chuchotait qu'il n'y aurait pas de fin heureuse pour le Clan Yamanaka.

Il y aurait juste une fin, tout court.

O

Le reste de la semaine fut gris et maussade. Ino revint en cours le mercredi, la tête haute, le visage fermé mais l'expression douce. Elle ignora tous les regards sur elle et accepta élégamment les condoléances de ses camarades.

Ses amis l'accueillirent avec des mots chaleureux, des encouragements, des gestes de réconfort et de soutien. Sakura ne le dirait pas à voix haute, mais les voir entourer Ino ainsi et former un rempart plus ou moins subtile autour d'elle lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Elle, elle se contenta d'être là, et cela semblait suffire.

Toute la semaine, elle évita soigneusement les écrans et la presse écrite. Lire ce que les journalistes disaient ou ressassaient quant aux Yamanaka était plus que tentant, mais par respect envers Ino, elle résista à son envie d'informations.

Puis vint la fin de semaine, et avec elle, l'évènement que tous attendaient au regard des futures élections.

« Bon sang, je vais être malade, » grogna Kiba en ce milieu du vendredi après-midi.

Akamaru, occupé à être caressé et gâté par Ino, jappa tout de même son accord.

« Je suis perdu, » informa Naruto, ses mains derrière sa nuque. « Je ne sais vraiment pas pour qui je vais voter. Pas pour Danzo, ça c'est sûr. Je vous l'avais dit que ce type était cinglé ! »

« Il n'est pas cinglé. Il nous déteste, c'est tout, » précisa Choji. « C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas voter pour Sarutobi. »

Le groupe d'amis était installé contre un mur, loin de la foule et de la scène où les candidats aux élections s'exprimaient les uns après les autres. Des agents et des policiers pouvaient être vus un peu partout, surveillant la foule, les passants et la zone avec des regards perçants.

« Vous avez entendu ce qu'on raconte ? » leur dit Tenten en passant les mains dans ses poches. « Le Spécial qui aurait attaqué Danzo, celui dont il parle dans ses discours. On dit que c'est Sasuke. »

« Des conneries ! » s'exclama immédiatement Naruto. « Sasuke ne ferait jamais ça ! »

Kiba opina du chef.

« Ouais, faut pas écouter ces cons. Si ça se trouve, Danzo n'a même pas été attaqué. Il avait déjà des bandages avant tout ça, rappelez-vous. »

« Et pourquoi Sasuke serait-il réapparu pour s'en prendre à notre directeur ? » interrogea Hinata. « Ça n'a aucun sens. »

« Exactement. »

« Mais on ne sait même pas pourquoi il se cache depuis tout ce temps. » Tenten prit la main de Kiba, comme pour puiser un peu de force, et continua. « On ne sait pas s'il est toujours à Konoha, on ne sait pas s'il va bien. »

« J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'écouterai jamais ces rumeurs. »

Sakura ne les écoutait que d'une oreille. Les sourcils froncés, elle se concentrait sur ce qu'il se passait sur la scène, à l'autre bout de la place. Et quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle n'avait jamais vu son ancien directeur depuis qu'elle avait développé cet aspect de son don, mais à présent elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de remarquer cette anomalie. Elle se décala pour s'approcher un peu plus d'Ino et pouvoir murmurer dans son oreille.

« Ino ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que la famille Danzo contient des Spéciaux ? »

« Bien sûr que non, tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Pourquoi ? »

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Son chakra. Il est trop brillant. »

« Tu veux dire comme chez les Spéciaux ? » demanda Ino en se tournant vers elle avec surprise.

« Pas tout à fait. Mais il est vraiment plus intense que celui des autres Communs. C'est étrange, non ? »

« Ses parents n'étaient pas des Spéciaux, » affirma Ino, sa voix douce contre le bruit de la foule. « Son père était raciste. Nous pensions tous que Danzo était différent, mais… »

« Je suppose que ça pourrait simplement être une particularité, rien d'autre. »

« Non. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose chez Danzo… »

« Tu as entendu ses pensées, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais su ? »

« Quelques rares personnes, même parmi les Communs, sont naturellement capables de discipliner leur esprit, de sorte que j'entends seulement certaines pensées. Ça a toujours été le cas chez Danzo, et les rares fois que j'ai eu affaire à lui il a toujours fait en sorte d'écourter les choses et il a toujours eu un contrôle strict sur son esprit. Mais… » Elle fronça les sourcils, tourna les yeux vers lui. « Mais je n'ai jamais essayé de creuser. »

« De creuser ? Ino ? »

A son air un peu absent, Sakura comprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire et jeta un œil vers les autres. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué, toujours embarqués dans leur discussion, alors elle se concentra sur Ino une nouvelle fois.

Celle-ci prit une brusque inspiration une seconde plus tard, l'air complètement abasourdie.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda Sakura en posant une main sur son bras.

« Je crois qu'il a un bouclier psychique, » murmura Ino en plongeant ses yeux troublés dans les siens.

« Quoi ?! »

« Pas comme le tien, il n'est pas parfait, loin de là, et il n'est pas naturel. Mais il y a une sorte de barrière qui m'empêche d'entendre autre chose que certaines pensées. Je pourrais facilement passer outre, mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, ici et maintenant. »

« Une barrière… Comme celle qu'un télépathe aurait pu ériger dans son esprit ? Ou comme celle qu'il aurait si un télépathe le possédait ? »

« L'un ou l'autre. Ou ni l'un ni l'autre. »

Le soupir qui s'échappa des lèvres de Sakura montra tout son désespoir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout se complique chaque jour un peu plus ? »

Le dos des doigts d'Ino caressèrent les siens légèrement pour toute réponse.

O

Lee demanda un second coca cherry alors qu'il regardait le match sur la petite télé de l'établissement. Il appréciait ce café, situé sur le chemin entre l'Académie et son quartier. Il y retrouvait des copains de son voisinage de temps à autres. Comme ce samedi.

« C'est une blague ! Non ! »

Le jeune homme près de lui, son cousin, se redressa un peu plus sur son tabouret.

« Allez ! Ça craint ! Y avait pas faute, là ! »

« Encore perdu, » s'amusa Lee. « On dirait qu'on a tué ton chien, Asaki. Fais pas cette tête. Si ça se trouve ils gagneront la prochaine fois, qui sait ? »

« Ouais, Lee a raison, mec. Du calme. »

« Vous êtes vraiment pas fun, les gars. Bon, faut que j'y aille. »

« Déjà ? »

« Oui. Mon père est super rigide, tu te rappelles ? J'ai intérêt à être à l'heure si je veux garder ma console. A plus ! »

Il laissa de l'argent sur la table, leur sourit et quitta le café. Il fut vite suivi par Daiki et Nami, deux amis d'enfance des cousins. Perdu dans ses pensées, Lee ne s'aperçut pas qu'il n'était plus seul et sursauta lorsqu'une voix s'adressa à lui.

« Wow, ils sont déjà tous partis ? »

Il leva les yeux pour les poser sur la fille qui était venue avec Nami. Elle était, comme les trois autres jeunes, de l'Ecole aux feuilles. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds foncés, des yeux noisette un peu en amende, plutôt discrète mais très sociable.

« Nami aurait au moins pu me prévenir et me dire au revoir. Elle va m'entendre. Oh, notre équipe a encore perdu, hein ? »

Lee sourit et hocha la tête.

« Oui. Dommage. »

« Je ne crois pas que je vivrai assez longtemps pour voir Konoha arriver en finale du championnat. »

« Sans blague. Est-ce que tu joues ? »

« Au basket ? Un peu. Mais je suis plutôt du genre foot. »

« Vraiment ? Moi aussi. »

« Tu joues ? »

« Un peu, avec les copains. Jamais en club, mais je fais du karate. »

« En compétition ? »

« Parfois. J'ai eu quelques médailles. Il faut que tu rentres, toi aussi ? »

« Oh, hum, non, » répondit-elle, l'air un peu mal à l'aise. « Je ne suis pas vraiment pressée de rentrer chez moi. »

« Oh. Désolé. »

« Oh, non, ne le sois pas ! C'est rien, vraiment. C'est juste que je suis pas super proche de mes parents et de mes frères aînés. Et de l'ensemble de ma famille, pour tout te dire. On n'a pas vraiment les mêmes opinions. »

« C'est bête. La famille, c'est important. »

« Malheureusement on ne la choisit pas. Mais bientôt ce sera l'université, et je trouverai un petit boulot, comme ça je pourrai vivre ma propre vie. Tu t'appelles Lee, c'est ça ? »

« Lee Rock, oui. » Et même s'ils venaient de passer plus d'une heure à la même table, il lui tendit la main avec un sourire. « Enchanté. »

Elle rit un peu à son humour et lui serra la main.

« Nami n'a vraiment aucune manières. J'ai hésité durant tout le match à me présenter, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait bizarre passées les premières minutes. Je ne sais même pas le nom de tes amis du coup, mais ils étaient plutôt sympas. »

« C'est tout Nami. On a vécu dans le même quartier toute notre vie, et elle a toujours été comme ça, crois-moi. »

« Elle est complètement tête en l'air parfois, hein ? Je m'appelle Arame. Arame Hikata. Enchantée. »

O


	11. Garder espoir

**O**

**11\. Garder espoir.**

La joie.

C'était une émotion qu'Ino connaissait bien. Parce qu'elle aimait son monde, son pays, sa ville, les gens peuplant son existence. Parce que malgré son jeune âge, elle en savait déjà plus que beaucoup, et que cette expérience lui avait appris à pardonner, lui avait enseigné la compassion et la sagesse. Parce qu'Ino était aimée par sa famille et ses amis. Et parce que malgré tout, sa colère, ses doutes, sa tristesse, son futur écrit, elle demeurait assez forte pour être heureuse de vivre son présent, de vivre chaque nouveau jour qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle n'oubliait jamais, ni toutes les ombres du monde, ni la douleur, ni le compte à rebours, mais elle vivait avec, elle avançait et elle vivait.

De toute façon, elle ne comprenait pas comment les gens pouvaient _oublier._ Oublier ce qui les troublait, comme si ces pensées ne leur appartenaient pas en premier lieu. Ils ne les aimaient pas, alors ils les repoussaient tout au fond de leur esprit et choisissaient de se concentrer sur autre chose, quelque chose de plus léger, de plus joyeux, de plus pragmatique. Quelque chose qui allégerait leurs inquiétudes pour un temps. Ino n'avait pas cette chance. Elle ne pouvait jamais oublier, parce que lorsque ses propres pensées ne la hantaient pas, les leurs s'en chargeaient.

Alors elle avait beau vivre, avait beau essayer de repousser son chagrin et ses peurs pour sourire à la vie, elle n'était plus tout à fait capable d'entretenir la joie dans son cœur, plus à présent. Elle donnerait le change, comme d'ordinaire. Mais toutes ces bribes d'idées et de pensées qu'elle percevait, toutes ces rumeurs sur des complots, sur des Spéciaux, sur son clan, sur elle, tout ça lui arrivait pas vagues chaque fois qu'elle croisait d'autres personnes. La ville baignait dans le doute, dans l'anxiété, dans la peur et la rancœur. Konoha craignait son propre futur – une situation qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Grâce à des années d'actions dans l'ombre, un groupe de criminels détruisait tout ce pour quoi ils avaient travaillé si dur par le passé. Danzo, sans aucun doute l'un d'entre eux, se trouvait sur le point d'obtenir les clés de la ville. Et même si Ino voulait croire qu'un seul homme ne pouvait changer des décennies de respect et de lois, elle pouvait sentir qu'il saurait forcer une guerre civile s'il en avait l'occasion.

« Ino ? »

Elle tourna la tête pour voir que son père avançait silencieusement dans la salle d'entraînement, au centre de laquelle était été assise en tailleur.

« Oui ? »

« Tu ne viens pas ? La fête de Choza va bientôt commencer. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'on reste longtemps, mais nous devons y faire une apparition. Pour Choza. »

« Oui. Bien sûr. »

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle se leva, lui fit face et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle aurait pu lui dire que même si elle avait fait son deuil petit à petit ces derniers mois, Irake lui manquait. Que la sensation de sa mort ne la quitterait plus jamais. Que si elles ne coulaient plus, ses larmes continuaient de la noyer, à l'intérieur.

Mais tout ça, il le savait. Tout ça, il le vivait en partie, à sa manière.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était ce qui la troublait, c'était toutes ces choses qu'elle apprenait de Konoha elle-même et qui l'inquiétaient.

Elle hocha la tête, sans lui faire part de ses réflexions. Elle lui aurait tout dit il n'y avait pas si longtemps, toutes ses suppositions, toutes ses conclusions. Elle avait foi en lui, en sa force et en son honneur. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus elle percevait de pensées brisées s'échapper de son bouclier psychique. Elle savait que sa télépathie détruisait déjà petit à petit l'homme qu'il était. Alors elle devait garder certaines choses pour elle, et il avait conscience qu'il ne devait plus tout savoir – c'était pourquoi Ibiki avait secrètement pris la direction de l'enquête sur les Ombres depuis quelques temps. Avec un télépathe dans les rangs ennemis, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre plus de risques.

Des silences peuplaient à présent ces confidences qu'elle lui aurait faites ne serait-ce qu'un mois auparavant. Mais tous les deux l'acceptaient malgré leur cœur brisé, parce que tous les deux savaient que leur devoir envers leur clan et envers Konoha passait avant tout. Y compris eux-mêmes.

« Sait-on exactement combien d'enfants ont kidnappé les Ombres par le passé ? » demanda t-elle doucement, consciente que si elle ne pouvait plus vraiment partager ses théories avec lui (elle devrait contacter Ibiki plus tard), il pouvait continuer à répondre à ses questions.

« Non. Mais nous avons retrouvé certains corps. Une partie de ceux qui restent introuvables ont certainement été élevés pour devenir de loyaux agents dévoués à leur cause. »

« Mais comment auraient-ils pu les réintégrer à la société sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? »

« Les papiers sont faciles à falsifier, surtout quand on a des amis haut placés. Les enfants, qui doivent être des ados et de jeunes adultes à présent, ont dû être intégrés à des villes différentes de celles dans lesquelles ils ont été enlevés. Certains sont sans doute à Konoha. Les trouver est une autre histoire. »

« Ils servent à émettre les rumeurs, à convaincre les gens des idées que les Ombres veulent faire passer. »

« Ino, tu ne devrais pas réfléchir à tout ça. Pas aujourd'hui. »

« Je sais. Mais j'y peux rien. Ils pensent tous à ça, père. Tous, et beaucoup sont effrayés par ce qu'il se passe. J'ai peur que la plupart regarde ailleurs si le pire venait à arriver, au lieu de défendre ce en quoi ils croient vraiment. »

« C'est généralement ce qu'il se passe dans ce genre de contexte. Les gens craignent pour les leurs et choisissent trop souvent de se taire pour les protéger. C'est ce que beaucoup ont fait durant la dernière guerre, avant que les Lois ne soient créées pour s'assurer que ça ne recommence pas. »

« Il y a soixante ans, quand les clans du Pays des Eclairs et du Pays de la Terre se sont battus pour leurs droits. »

« Les gens craignaient tellement les dons qu'ils avaient établi des lois abusives et inéquitables envers les Spéciaux. Elles sont restées en vigueur plusieurs années avant la révolte. Le racisme et les discriminations étaient plus ou moins présents dans tous les pays, mais surtout dans ces deux-là. Lorsque les protestations ont commencé, les gens ont pris parti un peu partout dans le monde et tout a très vite déraillé vers la violence. Konoha n'avait que très peu connu de tensions avant mais même elle a dû faire face à des conflits meurtriers à cette période. »

« Et ça aurait pu dégénérer en une nouvelle guerre si ces extrémistes n'avaient pas assassiné ces familles au Pays de l'Eau. »

« Oui. Un horrible massacre. Six familles ont été tuées en quelques heures, avec une cruauté jamais vue avant. Trente-sept personnes, dont les enfants. Ça a choqué toutes les populations, et les autorités ont pu reprendre le contrôle sur les pays. Les Conseils se sont réunis et ont établi les Lois, pour protéger les Spéciaux de toute discrimination et violence et pour que les Communs se sentent en sécurité. »

« Alors tu penses que ça pourrait recommencer ? »

« Je ne sais pas, honnêtement. Mais j'en doute. Pas comme ça. Les gens se battaient dans la rue, attaquaient leurs voisins pour un oui ou un non, les polices se sont retrouvées impuissantes,… Les mentalités ont changé au cours de ces dernières décennies. »

« Mais si l'influence des Ombres poussaient les gens à se méfier les uns des autres ? »

« Ino, je sais que tu dois supporter beaucoup plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Mais tu ne dois pas perdre espoir. »

« Ca n'arrivera pas, » protesta t-elle, un peu vexée. « J'ai foi en Konoha. C'est juste que certaines personnes… »

« Malheureusement, ce genre d'imbéciles existera toujours. »

L'ombre d'un sourire releva le coin des lèvres de son père, mais l'expression n'alla pas plus loin. Oui, ces gens existeraient toujours, mais lui disparaissait déjà, et ils le savaient. Son futur et le futur de leur clan reposaient à présent entre les mains d'Ino. Il aurait aimé une autre vie pour elle, elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Ses regrets, son impuissance.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était sa vie, et c'était son devoir.

Ce qui lui rappelait…

« Est-ce que tu sais comment fonctionne le Byakugan des Hyuuga ? »

« Je sais certaines choses. Pourquoi ? »

« Le Byakugan permet à son détenteur de voir le chakra d'autrui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Mais je crois savoir que ça dépend du détenteur. Aujourd'hui, peu de Hyuuga peuvent voir les variations et la nature du chakra, même s'ils peuvent le voir circuler à travers le corps. »

« Alors ils ne peuvent déterminer si quelqu'un est un Spécial ou un Commun en observant son chakra ? »

« Je n'en suis pas certain. Certains le peuvent, je pense, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous gardons tous des secrets quant à nos dons. Pourquoi me demandes-tu tout ça ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je crois que Danzo a fait quelque chose pour modifier la nature-même de son chakra. Est-ce que c'est possible ? »

« En théorie, le chakra est une manifestation des possibilités que notre sang nous donne, de l'énergie que notre corps produit. Plus cette énergie est importante, plus la personne a de chance de développer un don. Plus l'énergie est intense, plus le don est puissant. Alors je dirais que non, qu'il est impossible de changer la nature de son chakra, pas plus qu'il est possible de changer nos gènes, mais qui sait ? Les recherches d'Orochimaru mentionnaient bien quelque chose là-dessus. Il était certain que nous pourrions emmagasiner de nouveaux dons en modifiant notre corps et notre sang pour les accommoder. »

« Alors les Hyuuga ne pourraient pas confirmer ou infirmer quoi que ce soit quant au chakra de Danzo ? »

« C'est ce que mes conversations avec certains d'entre eux me laissent penser, mais je ne suis certain de rien. »

« Tu pourrais t'en assurer ? »

« Je demanderai à Hiashi s'il peut détecter quoi que ce soit d'anormal concernant Danzo. »

« Merci. »

D'autres questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Mais il lui avait demandé lui-même de faire attention à ce qu'elle lui disait, de garder un œil sur lui. Alors ces interrogations, elle les ravala. Elle attendrait de pouvoir voir Ibiki, attendrait d'en savoir plus aussi.

« Ino, cesse de t'inquiéter pour tout ça, » lui conseilla son père, sans doute en voyant son air troublé. Sa voix était posée, chaude, et elle la laissa pénétrer jusqu'à son cœur, lui donner l'illusion que tout irait bien. « L'Agence et le Cercle travaillent à mettre la main sur les Ombres et crois-moi ils ont de sérieuses pistes. Danzo, ses alliés et ceux qui tirent les ficèles sont fous s'ils croient qu'il peut agir en plein jour sans que nous réagissions. On arrive à peine à retenir Anko, et elle est loin d'être la seule à être si vexée et emplie de colère à l'idée que l'un d'entre eux se soit tenu juste sous nos yeux tout ce temps. Nous ne sommes pas certains de son rôle, mais il est évident qu'il en sait beaucoup. Dès que nous aurons la moindre preuve contre lui, nous l'arrêterons. Nous l'arrêterons et il nous mènera aux autres. »

« J'espère. »

« Assez parlé de tout ça. » Son expression s'adoucit, et il sourit. « Viens avec moi. »

Il se détourna d'elle et quitta la salle. Elle se dépêcha de le suivre, et une fois qu'ils eurent remis leurs chaussures et attrapé leurs manteaux, ils sortirent. Pleine de curiosité, Ino marcha près de son père alors qu'il la menait tout droit vers l'un des deux garages. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'intéressant là-bas, et pourtant, alors qu'elle frissonnait face à l'air glacé, Inoichi déverrouilla la porte et ils entrèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? »

Il sourit, ses yeux pétillants, et alluma la lumière.

« Pour toi, » expliqua t-il doucement.

Epoustouflée, Ino posa les yeux sur une voiture qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant, un élégant petit véhicule décapotable (mais en cette saison, le toit était bien évidemment en place) d'une couleur bleu foncé.

« Pour moi ? » interrogea t-elle, sa voix douce et timide lui rappelant celle de son enfance. « M-mais… »

Bien sûr que sa famille avait de l'argent. Bien sûr qu'elle avait déjà reçu de beaux et onéreux présents. Mais jamais sans raison et jamais sur un coup de tête.

« Nous voulions te l'offrir à Noël, » lui expliqua son père, avec un mélange de douceur, de joie et de mélancolie. « Mais puisque tu as eu ton permis et que tu continues à avoir d'excellents résultats malgré… malgré tout, nous avons pensé que tu la méritais bien. Et puis elle te facilitera la vie. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Tu rigoles ? Je l'adore ! » Elle se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Merci ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Merci ! »

Il rit et la prit dans ses bras, des bras assurés et forts, et elle se blottit contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur, des assurances qui n'existaient plus que dans ses rêves. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun ne parla, ils profitèrent de la présence de l'autre et de leur amour et s'en nourrirent.

« De rien, ma chérie, » murmura finalement Inoichi dans ses cheveux. « C'est nous qui te remercions. D'être toi. J'ai choisi le modèle, ta mère la couleur, et ta grand-mère et ton oncle ont pris la liberté de mettre quelques trucs utiles à l'intérieur. »

« Merci. »

« Ino, je suis fier de toi. N'oublie jamais ça. »

Sentant son cœur se serrer, Ino hocha la tête et avala pour éclaircir sa gorge.

« Je suis fière d'être une Yamanaka. »

Il sourit, un petit sourire entre ombre et lumière, et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Tu devrais y aller, » lui conseilla t-il ensuite. « Montre-la à Shikamaru et Choji. Ta mère et moi arriverons vite. »

« En fait, » hésita Ino, « il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais voir. Si ça ne te dérange pas ? Je ne voudrais vraiment pas décevoir Choza. »

« Décevoir Choza ? » s'amusa t-il. « Il te mange dans la main depuis que tu es née. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

« J'y vais, alors. »

Il avait l'air curieux mais se contenta d'hocher la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Vas-y. Je lui dirai que tu lui parleras plus tard. »

« Dis bonjour à tout le monde pour moi. »

« Bien sûr. Sois prudente. »

« Ne commence pas à t'en faire comme ça ! » lui lança t-elle en pénétrant dans sa nouvelle voiture. « A plus tard ! »

Alors qu'elle sortait du garage, elle lui fit un signe de la main et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son geste alors qu'une pensée, délicate et douce, atteignait son esprit.

_Je t'aime, princesse._

O

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me kidnapper ? Encore ? » fut la première chose que Sakura lui dit lorsqu'elle entra dans la voiture à l'invitation d'Ino.

« Ce n'est pas un kidnapping, tu es entrée de ton plein gré. »

« Comment tu m'as trouvée ? »

« J'ai pensé que tu te dirigeais sûrement vers la bibliothèque à cette heure-là. Le reste, c'est de la chance pure. »

« Et où as-tu volé cette voiture ? »

« Ma famille m'en a fait cadeau ce matin. »

« Et où allons-nous ? »

« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller dans la forêt, pour une fois qu'il y a un peu de soleil ! »

« Tu n'es pas censée être chez les Akimichi ? »

« Quoi ? Est-ce que tu lis mes pensées maintenant ? »

« Hilarant, » rétorqua Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel, sans parvenir tout à fait à dissimuler son sourire. « Naruto a mentionné la fête hier. »

« J'irai plus tard. Qu'est-ce que tu fais demain ? »

« Rien d'intéressant. J'ai de la lecture en retard. Je passe le week-end chez Haruka et Mari. Et toi ? »

« Oh, je dois étudier. J'ai pris un peu de retard cette semaine et avec les examens d'hiver qui approchent… »

Sakura hocha la tête sans un mot. Depuis quelques semaines, Ino ne passait presque plus de temps avec ses différents groupes d'amis de l'Académie, préférant visiblement la compagnie de Naruto et des autres – lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec Sakura. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le fait de voir la jeune fille si sociable cesser d'être partout à la fois, et elle se demanda si c'était parce qu'Ino ne trouvait vraiment plus le temps ou si tous ces derniers évènements l'avaient également changée, elle aussi.

Elle l'étudia du coin de l'œil, et se trouva un peu agacée de ne pas parvenir à lui poser toutes ces questions qui tournaient dans son esprit. Ses recherche avaient été vaines pour le moment, bien sûr, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour elle, et ces sentiments étaient aussi frustrants que déconcertants.

Une fois la voiture garée dans un petit parking à dix minutes de Konoha, elles avancèrent le long d'un sentier s'enfonçant dans la forêt, et Sakura fut agréablement surprise de découvrir que les arbres les protégeaient du froid alors que les rayons du soleil les réchauffaient agréablement. Le mois de décembre débutait tout juste, mais les températures restaient largement supportables.

Ino l'entraîna bien vite entre les arbres et Sakura devina qu'elles avançaient vers cette partie de la forêt que l'autre fille semblait affectionner. Et pour une jeune femme qui vivait dans un manoir, Ino n'avait aucun mal à crapahuter en plein milieu des bois avec sa grâce ordinaire… ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sakura, habituée à une toute autre jungle.

Alors que, à son plus grand embarras _et _son plus grand agacement, elle trébuchait pour la deuxième fois sur une racine, Ino attrapa sa main pour la stabiliser – parce qu'en plus de tout le reste, bien sûr qu'elle avait d'excellents réflexes. Sakura ne savait pas si elle devait la détester ou l'aimer un peu plus pour ça.

Sans un mot, sa main toujours autour de la sienne, Ino la guida entre les arbres et ne semblait absolument pas décidée à la lâcher, ses yeux braqués devant elle. Sa prise ferme et douce était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Sakura ne chercha pas à se dégager. Et pour laquelle ses doigts serraient ceux d'Ino, eux aussi. Et pour laquelle elle appréciait autant cette petite balade.

Bon sang, comment un simple contact pouvait lui faire un tel effet ? Comment pouvait-il apaiser ses pensées et ses émotions ainsi ? Elle n'était pas censée apprécier ce genre de trucs qui allaient avec les relations fleur bleue.

Si Ino et elle avaient une relation. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Ou si, en fait. Non ?

« Tu sais, » commença Ino doucement, « je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes pensées pour savoir que quelque chose te trouble. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ton expression te trahit. »

« Désolée. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Elle hésita, mais parler à Ino avait toujours été étrangement facile et elle se sentait en sécurité, au milieu de ces arbres avec elle, sa main dans la sienne.

« Est-ce que ça ne te trouble pas, toi ? »

« Je suis désolée, tu vas devoir être plus claire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir à lire entre les lignes, souviens-toi, » lui rappela t-elle, un peu embarrassée.

Sakura se trouva partagée entre affection et frustration. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à préciser ses pensées, mais voir Ino loin de son assurance ordinaire demeurait un privilège qui serrait toujours autant son cœur. Pour toute explication, elle se contenta de lever leurs mains liées et trouva sa surprise et le rose sur ses joues plutôt adorables.

« _Oh_. Euh, o – oui. Enfin, je veux dire, parfois. Pas tout le temps. Mais parfois. »

Sakura sentit les doigts d'Ino se relâcher et resserra sa prise. L'hésitation de l'autre jeune femme effaçait ses propres doutes et la poussait à agir en suivant son instinct, tout en sachant que ne pas suivre sa logique brisait tout ce en quoi elle avait toujours cru.

Son geste sembla calmer Ino. Elle rencontra enfin son regard et sa voix se posa de nouveau.

« Et toi ? » lui demanda t-elle.

« Parfois. Et parfois… non. Parce que c'est – Je ne sais pas. Tout semble plus facile quand je suis avec toi. »

Le regard qu'Ino posait sur elle alors, plein de surprise et de bonheur, fit fondre Sakura. Elle lui en voulut un peu d'ainsi pouvoir la pousser à être aussi ouverte – même inconsciemment, et d'avoir cet effet sur elle. Mais c'était un fait, et elle se trouvait désarmée face à cette conclusion.

Impossible de nier la chaleur dans tout son être quand Ino lui souriait comme ça.

Alors Sakura se retrouva à serrer sa main un peu plus, à se pencher vers elle pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle l'embrassa, parce que c'était la chose la plus évidente alors, cette envie, ce besoin, cette tendresse.

Et lorsqu'Ino retourna ses baisers, toutes ces émotions agaçantes qui tournaient et tournaient en elle et faisaient accélérer son cœur pétillèrent, puis s'apaisèrent.

O

Elles avaient fini par rejoindre la petite clairière fleurie d'Ino et s'étaient installées au pied d'un arbre gigantesque. Tranquillement, elles parlèrent de tous les sujets légers qui semblaient à présent si rares en ville, comme les cours, les amis, la météo, tout et n'importe quoi.

« Quoi ? Tu te souviens de ça ? » s'étonna Sakura en riant un peu, abasourdie.

« Bien sûr, » affirma Ino en hochant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres alors que son pouce dessinait des formes aléatoires sur le dos de la main de son amie. « Tu lisais _Sa majesté des mouches_ discrètement, pas le moins du monde concernée par ce que disait Hatake, et Naruto et Sasuke n'arrêtaient pas d'essayer de te décider à t'impliquer dans les jeux parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre contre Shino, Hinata et Kiba. Mais tu avais l'air de ne même pas les entendre. »

« Oui, ben en même temps, c'est un excellent bouquin. »

« Et quand Naruto te l'a pris des mains pour te forcer à participer, tu avais ce regard…. Tes yeux avaient presque la couleur de l'émeraude. »

« Evidemment, ils sont verts, » rappela Sakura pour couvrir son embarras.

« Ils sont bien plus clairs que l'émeraude, sauf quand tu es furieuse. Tu l'as frappé à l'épaule, même si tu étais minuscule à l'époque. Et le cri de Naruto a alerté Hatake. »

« Et il m'a interdit de participer aux jeux, oui, je m'en souviens. »

« Ce qui, bien sûr, t'arrangeait bien. »

« Ces jeux ont toujours été stupides. Heureusement qu'ils n'ont lieu que les trois premières années. Comme si on avait besoin de ça pour apprendre à tous se connaître. »

« J'aimais bien ça. »

« Que c'est étonnant. »

Ino se contenta de sourire.

« C'était marrant, et on avait l'occasion de passer du temps avec les élèves des autres années. »

« Tu as gagné plusieurs jeux avec Nara et Akimichi les deux premières années. »

« Oui, la dernière année ils ne pouvaient plus participer. »

« Je me souviens que lorsque j'ai fait perdre notre équipe après avoir tapé Naruto, Sasuke ne m'a pas adressé la parole pendant des semaines, même pendant les activités scolaires. »

« Sasuke a toujours détesté perdre. Parfois, je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait des mois qu'il n'est plus avec nous. Un moment il était là, heureux et fier et un super ami, et puis il est devenu l'ombre de lui-même, taciturne et silencieux et plein de colère, et maintenant… Il n'est plus là. Je ne sais pas. Ça ne semble pas réel. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Je sais. » Elle prit quelques secondes pour que les souvenirs et la peine se retirent, puis sourit à Sakura. « Tu t'es vraiment donnée en spectacle en frappant le pauvre Naruto comme ça ce jour-là. Toi qu'on n'entendait jamais d'habitude. »

« J'en doute. En dehors de toi, des garçons et du prof, je crois que personne n'a remarqué. Ce qui est bizarre. Comment peux-tu te souvenir de tout ça ? »

« Eh bien, » commença Ino lentement, son sourire plus réservé, « tu étais mignonne. Et fascinante. »

« Et tu as passé beaucoup de temps à me filer ces dernières années ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais filée ! Je gardais un œil sur toi, c'est tout. Je voulais que tu te souviennes de moi, et en même temps l'idée me faisait peur. Je voulais juste voir si on pouvait devenir amies dans la réalité aussi. Et je suis têtue. »

« Sans blague. »

Même si Sakura jouait les impassibles, elle se trouvait stupéfaite que quelqu'un se soit intéressée à elle ainsi pendant si longtemps. Combien de fois Ino avait-elle essayé de lui parler ? De lui tendre la main ? De devenir son amie ? Combien de fois avait-elle espéré que Sakura la remarque ?

C'était une sacrée ironie. Elle avait toujours été l'élève dans l'ombre, ravie d'être ignorée, et Ino la célébrité sur laquelle tous les regards étaient braqués. Dans les livres qu'avaient lus Sakura, ces situations se trouvaient toujours inversées. Stupides bouquins.

L'attention d'Ino était tournée sur sa main. Elle venait de sortir une petite graine de sa poche et avait fait pousser une fleur sur laquelle elle travaillait toujours. Son expression était paisible, ses yeux clairs, la tristesse et l'inquiétude quasiment effacées de ses traits. Elle avait rarement été plus belle.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Sakura prit le temps de l'admirer, de profiter de sa présence. Puis elle parla, d'une voix basse et douce, respectueuse du silence relatif de la forêt.

« J'ai vu Nara il y a deux jours, au centre-ville. »

« Ah ? »

« Il était avec quelqu'un. Une jeune femme blonde. » Le petit sourire d'Ino confirma qu'elle savait où Sakura voulait en venir. « Je suis presque certaine de l'avoir reconnue, » affirma t-elle néanmoins. « Ils se faisaient discrets, mais pas assez. »

« Shikamaru déteste parler de sa vie privée. Alors personne ne sait. Enfin, officiellement, je veux dire. Il sait que je ne peux faire autrement que de savoir, mais on prétend que je ne sais rien. Je pense que Choji l'a compris, lui aussi. »

« Alors il sort vraiment avec la princesse royale du Pays du Sable ? »

« Yep. »

« Ouah. Mais ils n'avaient pas franchement l'air de s'amuser. »

« Je suppose qu'ils parlaient de la situation, comme tout le monde. Suna, en tant que capitale, a toujours été une alliée de Konoha, même si ses relations avec le Pays du Feu lui-même ont parfois été tendues. Et peu de personnes le savent, mais la grand-mère maternelle de Temari, Kazami Kuma, a été assassinée il y a quelques années dans son village natal. »

« Laisse-moi deviner. »

« Oui, les Ombres. Elle a été enlevée et on ne l'a jamais retrouvée, mais ils savent qu'elle est morte. »

« Si je ne me trompe pas, il y a plusieurs dons chez les royaux de Suna. »

« Pour quelqu'un qui abhorrait discuter de dons il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu es bien informée. »

« J'ai lu certaines choses dernièrement. »

« Les Kuma ont le don de générer et de contrôler le vent. Les Sabaku, comme le roi Rasa, contrôlent le sable, mais la lignée possède depuis quelques générations un second don, celui de contrôler des objets, comme des marionnettes. Donc Kankuro, Temari et Gaara, les princes et princesse actuels, ont dans leur sang trois dons potentiels. »

« Lesquels se sont manifestés ? Est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Eh bien, Kankuro a le don de manipuler les marionnettes, mais il a aussi un don mineur sur le sable. Il est si faible qu'il ne l'utilise quasiment pas, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Temari a un grand pouvoir sur le vent, mais elle peut aussi contrôler des marionnettes, à moindre mesure. Et Gaara, qui a été élu roi parmi eux trois après la mort de leur père, peut seulement contrôler le sable, mais on dit qu'il est très puissant. »

« Je vois. Je suppose qu'ils sont décidés à voir les Ombres tomber, eux aussi. »

« Ils enquêtent de leur côté et partagent leurs infos avec le Cercle, d'après ce que mon père m'a expliqué. C'est aussi le cas d'alliés dans d'autres cités. »

Sakura soupira.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'avec autant de gens contre eux, ils continuent à échapper à la justice. »

« Moi non plus, » souffla Ino, les yeux sur l'étrange fleur bleue et verte qu'elle avait toujours à la main. Puis elle leva la tête et tendit la fleur vers elle, avec un petit sourire mi-tendre, mi-espiègle. « Pour toi. »

« Tu m'as fait une fleur, » remarqua Sakura idiotement en prenant entre ses doigts le présent délicat.

« Je sais, c'est vraiment cliché, mais cette variété me fait penser à toi, alors… »

« _Terriblement_ cliché, » sourit Sakura. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu, car c'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait une fleur. Celle-ci lui était totalement inconnue, non pas que Sakura s'y connaissait en plantes, mais la forme et la couleur singulières criaient sa rareté. « Merci. Elle est jolie. »

« De rien. »

« Alors… » commença Sakura, décidée à se sortir de cet instant un peu trop romantique, « combien de fois exactement est-ce que tu as essayé de m'inviter à sortir, Yamanaka ? »

« Ce n'est pas – j'ai jamais… ! Je voulais qu'on soit _amies_, c'est tout ! Je… Oh, c'est très drôle. Tu aimes beaucoup m'embarrasser, c'est ça ? »

Sakura retint son petit rire mais elle ne put rien contre son immense sourire.

« Je te trouve adorable quand tu bégayes et gigotes comme ça, madame parfaite. »

« Pour ma part, je te trouve encore plus belle quand tu souris comme ça. »

Prenant soin de ne pas abîmer la fleur, Sakura s'appuya sur sa main pour embrasser Ino, et le petit son surpris que l'héritière émit fut lui aussi tout à fait adorable. Cette dualité chez elle continuait de fasciner Sakura. Ino pouvait être si hésitante et timide parfois…

Mais s'il y avait une chose de constante chez elle, c'était qu'avec elle, Sakura se sentait toujours belle et importante.

_Spéciale_, dans le sens le plus pur et beau du terme.

O

Ekari n'était pas un homme de patience. Il avait été entraîné, bien entendu, se montrait capable d'être un excellent agent au service de son maître et n'oserait jamais désobéir à l'un de ses ordres.

Mais à l'intérieur de lui-même, il bouillait. Attendre s'apparentait à une torture quand il pouvait sentir Konoha enfin sur la brèche. Oh, Ekari n'était pas idiot. Les idéaux de Danzo allaient à l'encontre de son existence même, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Son maître les avait entraînés, Ichi, Konchu et lui, dans le seul et unique but de servir ses intérêts. Tous ses autres jeunes agents étaient des Communs, tous élevés pour intégrer la société et se fondre en elle pour mieux l'espionner et agir.

De tous les enfants enlevés, ses coéquipiers et lui demeuraient les seuls Spéciaux à avoir été épargnés parce que Danzo avait eu_ besoin_ d'eux. Eduqués, entraînés, essentiels, ils n'avaient rien des idiots d'alliés comme le clan Mizuno-Hikata ni des robots comme tous ces répugnants espions, non, eux étaient des _agents._ Ils _agissaient_. Ils protégeaient et combattaient.

Alors oui, Danzo avait encore besoin d'eux présentement, mais ensuite ? Lorsqu'il aurait atteint ses buts ?

Resteraient-ils des agents ? Quels autres desseins Danzo envisageait-il ?

Un mystère qu'Ekari ne pouvait élucider en posant directement la question, alors il attendrait de voir. Et il servirait son maître jusqu'à la mort, non pas parce qu'il croyait en ces idées qu'on lui rabâchait depuis l'enfance, mais parce qu'il devait _tout_ à Shimura Danzo. Grâce à lui, il avait pu développer son don, atteindre son réel potentiel pour devenir le télépathe le plus puissant.

Non, Ekari n'était pas un homme de patience, et pourtant il restait sagement enfermé dans les souterrains, car à présent que toutes les pièces de son plan étaient en place, Danzo ne les envoyait plus en mission. Il préférait les savoir cachés des yeux de tous, inatteignables. Mais sans rien de mieux à faire à part peut-être s'entraîner, Ekari n'avait plus qu'à songer à sa préoccupation première de ces derniers temps.

La vengeance.

Durant toutes ces années sous les ordres de Danzo, il n'avait jamais failli. _Jamais_.

Jusqu'à ce jour-là, avec le fils Hyuuga et la gamine Yamanaka…

Elle l'avait affronté pour lui arracher le contrôle de l'esprit du garçon et avait gagné. La rage qu'il ressentait rien qu'à cette pensée était plus forte que toutes les émotions qu'il avait connues dans toute sa vie.

Elle l'avait pris par surprise, et il avait hâte d'avoir l'opportunité de lui témoigner sa supériorité.

« Tu penses encore à ça ? » soupira Ichi en entrant dans la pièce.

« La ferme. »

Pour une fois, leurs masques avaient été mis de côté et Ekari pouvait librement plonger son regard brûlant dans celui de son interlocuteur.

« Pauvre de toi. Perdre contre cette enfant gâtée. »

« J'étais mal informé, c'est tout. Mais la prochaine fois… »

« Le maître t'a dit de ne rien faire contre les Yamanaka sans son autorisation. »

« Tss. Je peux la sentir, en haut. Son esprit est protégé, mais je peux sentir sa présence. »

« Ignore-la, » avertit Ichi en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns. « Nous devons rester dans les ombres. Mais ton jour viendra. »

« Mmh, » émit Ekari sans gratifier son compagnon d'un regard. « Où est Konchu ? »

« Dans sa chambre, avec ses chers insectes, comme d'habitude. »

« Toujours flippante, cette gamine. Elle ne change pas. »

« C'est même inquiétant. »

« Elle a ses utilités, heureusement. » Il se redressa, fit quelques pas, et ça ne lui arrivait que rarement, mais à cet instant, il aurait aimé pouvoir plonger son regard dans un paysage. Seuls des murs gris l'entouraient. Si seulement tout était déjà terminé, il pourrait vivre à la surface. « Dommage que la mort des Uchiha n'aient pas instillé la peur dans leur cœur plus rapidement. »

« Notre objectif était de protéger Konoha et de les empêcher de prendre la ville par la force. Et nous l'avons atteint. Si Sasuke ne s'était pas réveillé et si Fugaku n'avait pas dissimulé ce qu'il s'est passé, les répercussions auraient été plus grandes et auraient joué davantage en notre faveur. L'Agence aurait arrêté Itachi et la ville entière l'aurait vu comme un assassin dangereux et violent. Et petit à petit, ils auraient perçu tous les Spéciaux comme des psychopathes potentiels. »

« Et au lieu de cela, l'Agence a couvert les faits et notre plan a été retardé de plusieurs mois. »

« Patience. »

« Oui, patience, » répéta Ekari sans pouvoir empêcher la frustration d'envahir son ton. « Danzo a mis des décennies à réaliser tout ça, à tisser sa toile. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Devenir Hokage ? Ou autre chose ? »

« Pour protéger Konoha et restaurer la vérité. »

« La vérité. Tout le monde sait pourquoi les Senju et les Sarutobi ont empêché les Uchiha d'accéder au gouvernement il y a trente ans. Et il a été prouvé qu'ils avaient raison sur le clan. Et s'ils avaient eu raison à propos de Danzo senior ? »

Ichi ne le contredit pas et, malgré la tension dans tout son corps, il ne l'attaqua pas. Il n'était en rien d'accord avec Ekari, mais il savait bien que son coéquipier se fichait bien de la vérité ou du passé. Il ne cherchait qu'à le provoquer pour passer le temps, et Ichi n'était pas assez immature pour le suivre sur ce terrain.

« Tu es tel un enfant, Ekari. Arrogant, impatient. Le maître sait ce qu'il fait. Contente-toi d'attendre, et sois prêt à agir. »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis plus que prêt. »

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que le succès de Danzo lui donne enfin l'occasion d'accomplir ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Détruire le clan Yamanaka, en commençant par leur petite princesse.

O

« Que… ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé dormir ? » marmonna Sakura en se redressant.

La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était une discussion autour du commerce de la mère d'Ino. La sensation des bras de l'autre fille autour d'elle et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien avaient dû la pousser à s'endormir.

Ino garda un bras autour de sa taille et sourit. Lorsqu'elle répondit, elle garda son ton bas, comme si elle ne souhaitait pas perturber le silence autour d'elle.

« Parce que tu en avais besoin. Tu as dormi presque une heure. »

« On est au beau milieu de la forêt et il fait froid. »

« Et alors ? On n'allait pas mourir d'hypothermie. Et j'aime être ici. C'est silencieux. »

L'admission poussa Sakura à lui faire face, et son inquiétude chassa les dernières traces de sommeil de son esprit. Celle qui aurait vraiment eu besoin de se reposer, c'était Ino, pas elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de calme, » répondit simplement Ino. « Je vais mieux que ce matin. Sauf que je meurs de faim. On a sauté le déjeuner. »

« Bon sang, le soleil descend déjà. C'est cinq heures passées ! Ino, tu devais aller à la fête… »

« L'après-midi est passé vite, hein ? Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai dit à mon père que j'avais besoin d'aller quelque part. Il comprend. Ils comprennent tous. »

« Est-ce que tu viens ici souvent ? Les autres ont dit que ces derniers mois tu disparaissais moins. »

« J'essayais d'éviter, mais dernièrement les choses sont difficiles à ignorer. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose, mais se retint au dernier moment et se tut.

« Quoi ? » poussa Sakura en sentant son hésitation.

Elle prit ses mains, se rendit compte qu'elles étaient glacées.

« Je suis juste… C'est juste que je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je… » Elle hésita encore, puis secoua la tête et afficha un petit sourire. « Non, c'est rien. »

« D'accord. Comme tu veux. »

Sakura se leva et s'étira, mais les courbatures ne passeraient pas aussi facilement. Ino fit de même, réajusta sa veste et frotta son pantalon pour en détacher les traces de terre.

« On retourna à Konoha ? » proposa Sakura. « J'ai faim, moi aussi. »

« On pourrait aller au restaurant ? Si tu veux ? »

Même si Sakura détestait l'idée de laisser Ino payer une nouvelle fois leur repas, elle hocha la tête, principalement parce qu'elle aimait l'idée de rester avec Ino un peu plus longtemps. Et le sourire sur le visage de son amie lui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas la seule heureuse à cette idée.

Elles choisirent un petit établissement presque désert qu'Ino connaissait. A croire qu'elle avait exploré toute la ville de fond en comble et essayé tous les établissements de Konoha ! Le propriétaire se déplaça même jusqu'à leur table pour venir saluer Ino personnellement, ce qui sembla l'embarrasser au plus haut point – même si Sakura fut sans doute la seule à le remarquer. Pour les autres, Ino avait sûrement eu l'air aussi ouverte, gracieuse et polie que d'ordinaire.

Sakura avait presque terminé son plat lorsqu'Ino changea la direction de leur discussion.

« Sakura ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux te demander où est ton père ? »

La question avait été retenue pendant longtemps, alors Sakura avait eu le temps de se préparer et réussit à ne pas trop se fermer et à hausser les épaules, sa voix apparemment détachée.

« Je ne sais pas. La première fois, il est parti environ un mois après la mort de ma sœur. »

« Oh. »

« Je crois qu'il espérait attraper ses assassins. Ou alors il avait envie de prendre l'air. En tout cas, il est parti sans un au revoir, il n'a jamais appelé ou écrit. Et un jour, un an et demi plus tard, il est revenu, comme ça. Mais il n'était pas vraiment le même homme. Il avait dépensé tout son argent, il était amer, en colère. Et à ce moment-là, ma mère… Enfin, on avait déjà perdu la maison et elle avait été virée de trois boulots différents, alors je suppose qu'il n'a pas trouvé une raison de rester. Il est parti deux semaines plus tard. Je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Je sais. Mais tu n'as pas à l'être. »

« Ta sœur a été assassinée ? »

« Oui. Ce jour-là. »

Inutile de préciser ce qu'elle voulait dire et elle en était reconnaissante. En parler n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'elle l'avait songé, bizarrement. Ce n'était pas non plus libérateur. Elle se sentait presque détachée de cette histoire, la peine, la douleur, la colère, toutes ces émotions semblaient inutiles alors, après cette journée paisible bien loin de tout, avec Ino et ses sourires juste pour elle et leurs secrets.

Peine, douleur, colère, elles étouffaient sous la chaleur, la confiance et l'amour qui l'avaient baignée ces dernières heures. Qu'y avait-il chez Ino de si brillant, de si puissant que tous ses sentiments amers, toutes ses peurs s'en trouvaient repoussés ?

Ino ne demanda pas plus de précision. Elle préféra garder le silence, peut-être ne savait-elle pas que dire, comment le dire. Mais Sakura se surprit à parler, à déverrouiller tout ce qu'elle avait si longtemps enfermé en elle, ce qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier, ou du moins d'ignorer.

« Nous étions au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. On vivait pas très loin du quartier où vivent les Nara, on rentrait chez nous. Et on s'est retrouvés coincés au milieu de l'affrontement. Sairi était ma sœur jumelle. Il y avait ce garçon, celui qui faisait tout exploser, il n'arrêtait pas d'utiliser son don sur les voitures garées dans la rue. Avec la force d'une explosion, l'une d'elle a volé et est tombée sur Sairi. On n'a rien pu faire, personne n'a rien pu faire. Elle est morte sur le coup, mais moi, j'étais trop jeune pour le comprendre. J'ai voulu l'aider. J'ai soulevé la voiture. Mes parents m'ont vue, et un agent aussi, sans doute, parce que peu après ça, j'ai été enregistrée comme Première. Ma mère… Elle n'a jamais accepté ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là. La mort de Sairi, moi… Mes parents n'ont jamais accepté que je sois… différente. »

Elle s'arrêta là, n'en expliqua pas plus. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. La rancœur de Reika, son dégoût. Ses mots. La nervosité de son père, ses regards méfiants, ses départs au cœur de la nuit.

C'était presque poétique, à quel point un simple instant dans une existence pouvait modifier absolument tout.

Un moment elle avait été l'enfant gâtée et heureuse d'une bonne famille, adorée par ses parents, la meilleure amie de sa sœur, et le moment suivant elle s'était retrouvée seule avec une mère au cœur empli de rage et de tristesse. Elle était devenue une enfant négligée et misérable, pleine de honte et de dégoût envers sa propre nature.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Sakura aurait été incapable de voir l'ironie là-dedans. Parce que même si elle avait été tuée à la place de Sairi comme sa mère l'avait souhaité devant elle, rien ne pouvait certifier que sa sœur n'aurait pas développé un don elle aussi. Après tout, les dons étaient inscrits dans le sang, dans les gènes, n'est-ce pas ? Et Sakura et Sairi avaient été jumelles. Peut-être que, si Sairi avait vécu, Sakura n'aurait pas été aussi seule, leur père ne serait pas parti, ses parents auraient continué à l'aimer.

Mais elle ne le saurait jamais.

Et d'une certaine façon, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'aurait pas voulu le savoir.

« Tu n'es pas différente, » affirma Ino d'une voix dure et claire en posant sa main chaude sur la sienne. Un sourire toucha ses yeux lorsqu'elle murmura ses prochains mots. « Tu es spéciale. »

Et là, avec les yeux d'Ino dans les siens, sa main sur la sienne, dans ce petit restaurant tranquille, Sakura se sentit plus que spéciale, et ce fut extraordinaire.

Elle se sentit aimée.

O

« Allez, laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Ino en s'essayant à leur table à la cafétéria. « Désolée, j'ai été retenue par Tukumi. »

Naruto sourit en grand.

« Lee a une petite-amie, » chanta t-il.

Le garçon en question, les joues rouges d'embarras, essaya de donner un coup dans l'épaule de son ami. Malheureusement Naruto recula au dernier moment et le poing de Lee faillit bien atteindre le visage d'Hinata.

« Merde ! Désolé ! »

« C'est rien, » rassura Hinata d'une voix douce.

« Et je n'ai _pas_ de petite-amie ! C'est une amie, c'est tout ! T'es lourd, Naruto. »

Ino échangea un regard avec Sakura, laquelle ces derniers temps n'avait presque plus besoin d'être tirée par le bras pour s'asseoir avec eux, et sentit un petit frisson parcourir son estomac. Elle se demanda ce que leurs amis diraient s'ils savaient pour elles. Mais pour le moment, elle aimait garder ce secret.

« Tu parles beaucoup d'elle ces derniers temps, » fit remarquer Kiba tranquillement en récupérant le reste de frites de Tenten.

« Arame est simplement une amie, merci beaucoup. C'est juste que c'est nouveau. Maintenant, passons. »

« Tsss. T'es pas drôle. »

« J'en suis désolé, Tenten. »

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » s'interrogea Kiba, ses yeux baissés vers Akamaru qui était visiblement en train de mâchouiller quelque chose. « Qu'est-ce que tu manges, toi ? Mais… Ino ! Arrête de lui glisser de la nourriture sous la table ! »

La jeune femme leva la tête vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres, entre excuse et espièglerie.

« Désolée, » murmura t-elle, moitié à Kiba, moitié à Akamaru.

Le grand chien blanc aux oreilles noires avait l'air très content de lui, un morceau de poulet entre les dents.

« Il avait l'air d'avoir faim, » se défendit Ino d'une voix un peu plus forte.

« Il a _toujours_ l'air d'avoir faim, » grommela Kiba en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et il sait très bien que tu es incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. »

Ino sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Akamaru.

Elle se concentra ensuite sur son repas, écoutant d'une oreille les différentes conversations de ses amis autour d'elle. Très vite cependant, sa bonne humeur commença à s'évaporer. La cafétéria était presque pleine à cette heure-ci, et si d'ordinaire elle parvenait à ignorer murmures et pensées, la tension ambiante rendait sa télépathie difficile à maîtriser. Lorsqu'elle sentit son attention glisser, passer des voix de ses amis aux murmures captés par son esprit, elle essaya de réguler sa respiration selon des exercices qu'elle pratiquait quotidiennement depuis sa petite enfance et posa sa fourchette pour renforcer son bouclier psychique.

Il fallait qu'elle se concentre plus. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait y arriver, il restait rare qu'elle se laisse dominer par son don. Pourtant à cet instant, chaque petite pensée semblait être une véritable attaque contre son esprit. Les réflexions de Naruto quant à ses problèmes de digestion couvraient ses mots, les inquiétudes de Tenten suite à sa dernière dispute avec sa mère devenaient des cris oppressants, la moindre pensée provenant des jeunes gens prenant leur repas autour d'elle augmentait le volume de la cacophonie résonnant dans sa tête. Ses efforts de concentration semblaient vains, peut-être en raison tout ce qui la troublait, peut-être en raison de son épuisement. Ou pire, peut-être était-ce tout simplement le fait que sa télépathie ne s'était toujours pas stabilisée.

Elle garda les yeux sur son assiette, sur ses mains immobiles, posées de chaque côté de ses couverts, chercha à réciter sa dernière leçon d'Histoire pour reprendre le contrôle.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a tout à coup ? Pourquoi elle lui répond pas ?_

_Elle ne l'entend pas ? C'est bizarre._

_Elle a l'air un peu pâle. Elle n'aurait pas dû revenir si vite après la mort de son oncle. Peut-être que…_

_Qu'est-ce que…_

_Elle est malade ? C'est…_

_Merde, on devrait…_

_Ino._

_Elle a pas l'air bien…_

_Ino ? Elle…_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se…_

_Elle est étrange ces derniers temps. Bon, elle est toujours…_

_On devrait partir d'ici. Ino est…_

_Ino ! Pourquoi tu…_

« Bon sang, tais-toi, Kiba ! »

_Quoi ?_

_Pourquoi elle lui parle comme ça ?_

« Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien dit. »

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Elle ne va pas bien._

« Je vais bien ! »

_Elle tremble._

« Je ne tremble pas ! » protesta t-elle, fermant les poings contre ses cuisses. Elle ne savait plus vraiment qui pensait quoi, qui disait quoi. « Je vais bien ! »

« Ino… Je n'ai rien dit du tout… »

Face à elle, Hinata l'observait, les yeux écarquillés, mais quelque chose de sombre et de compréhensif habillait son regard. Ino réussit finalement à repousser assez les pensées pour reprendre le contrôle, pour remarquer la façon dont tous la regardaient. Elle murmura une excuse et se leva pour quitter au plus vite la cafétéria, la tête haute, calmement, le besoin de ne rien montrer prenant le pas sur tout le reste. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'attirer l'attention des autres étudiants.

Une fois dans la cour, elle continua plus loin, jusqu'à l'entrée est, puis traversa la rue pour aller s'asseoir sur un banc. Peu de gens se promenaient dans ce quartier résidentiel et elle ferma les yeux, respira lentement. Très vite, Akamaru la retrouva et s'installa devant elle, ses yeux interrogateurs levés vers elle.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas sécher les cours. J'ai un devoir surveillé important cet après-midi. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. J'avais juste besoin d'air. C'est tout. »

Il gémit un peu, lui lécha la main avant de se coucher à ses pieds, décidé à l'attendre avant de retourner dans l'Académie. Ils furent vite rejoints par Sakura, qui s'assit sur le banc près d'elle. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, lui passa une bouteille d'eau lorsqu'Ino sortit ses médicaments de sa poche.

« Merci. »

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui. Désolée. »

« Ne le sois pas. Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps. »

« Est-ce qu'ils… »

« Ils sont inquiets pour toi. Ce sont tes amis. »

« Ils doivent penser que je suis cinglée maintenant. »

« De toute façon c'était bizarre qu'ils ne le pensent pas avant. »

Ino ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis elle soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

« Tu as dû manquer le sujet de discussion de tout à l'heure. Mais c'était plutôt distrayant. »

« Oh ? » interrogea Ino doucement, curieuse.

Elle ne savait pas que penser du ton de Sakura, ou de ce qui pouvait être distrayant à ses yeux.

« Naruto n'arrêtait pas de dire que le fait que Danzo passait autant de temps dans son bureau quand il était directeur était bizarre, surtout maintenant qu'on le sait membre des Ombres. »

« Houlà. »

« Yep. Kiba a tout de suite été d'accord avec lui, puis Tenten les a suivis et bien sûr en quelques secondes ils en ont conclu qu'il fallait qu'ils trouvent le moyen d'aller farfouiller dans le bureau, parce qu'il avait _sûrement_ laissé des choses peut-être intéressantes à l'intérieur. »

« C'est complètement dingue, comme idée. »

« Exactement. Mais je n'arrête pas de dire qu'ils sont tous dingues. Alors je commence à ne plus être surprise dès qu'une énormité sort de leurs bouches. Ça m'amuse presque maintenant, pour tout te dire. Enfin, en quelque sorte. »

« Hatake n'utilise pas ce bureau-là. Personne ne l'utilise. »

Sakura se redressa brusquement.

« Ne me dis pas que tu y penses, toi aussi ! »

« Eh bien, » commença Ino en souriant face à l'expression abasourdie mais résignée de Sakura, « Danzo passait vraiment beaucoup de temps là-bas dedans. Bien plus que nécessaire, c'est certain. Et je me souviens que les quelques fois où j'ai dû m'y rendre, il était très pressé que je m'en aille. »

« Comme s'il craignait que tu détectes qu'il cachait quelque chose ? »

« Exactement. Ça ne servira pas à grand-chose sans aucun doute, mais jeter un coup d'œil dans ce bureau ne peut pas faire de mal. »

« Vous êtes cinglés. Tous. Chacun d'entre vous, sans exception. Tous _cinglés_. »

Le rire d'Ino chassa presque l'expression exaspérée du visage de Sakura pour y laisser un petit sourire.

« Tu as l'air mieux maintenant, » nota t-elle, apparemment fière d'elle-même.

« Tu ne seras pas aussi contente de ce fait lorsque je te battrai en maths cet aprem. J'ai étudié des heures pour ce devoir. »

« Tu peux toujours rêver. Je parie que j'obtiendrai la meilleure note. C'est pas vraiment une matière qui te réussit, les maths. »

Ino fronça le nez en se levant.

« Je sais. Je déteste ça. Mais je me débrouille ! »

Ensemble, ils retournèrent dans l'enceinte de l'école mais Ino hésita à l'entrée de leur bâtiment. Sakura lui sourit gentiment.

« Ce sont tes amis, Ino. Et tu n'as rien à leur expliquer. Viens. »

Ses yeux étaient pleins de chaleur et malgré ses mots elle ne bougea pas, une main sur la poignée de la porte, alors Ino se demanda si elle viendrait avec elle si elle décidait de ne pas aller en cours. Akamaru semblait prêt à aller dans une direction ou dans l'autre, prêt à la suivre quoi qu'elle fasse.

Alors Ino décida d'avoir confiance en ses amis, comme toujours, comme ils avaient foi en elle, et elle suivit Sakura à l'intérieur pour les rejoindre, sa télépathie sous contrôle.

O

Shikaku Nara s'assit dans son salon, confiant que rien ne trahirait la conversation téléphonique qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir. Ni espion ni technologie ne pouvait être introduit dans sa demeure.

Il colla son portable à son oreille et entendit très vite une voix à l'autre bout.

« Shibi ? »

_« C'est moi, » _répondit le chef du clan Aburame._ « Comment vas-tu, Shikaku ? »_

« Bien, merci. Les choses avancent ici. Le Cercle garde les yeux ouverts, mais rester discrets devient difficile. Nous sommes des opposants évidents, et reconnus. Nos gestes sont sans aucun doute surveillés. »

_« Je vois. Nous avons nous aussi quelques difficultés à contacter nos alliés sans risque. »_

« Et vos essaims ? »

_« Ils sont prêts. »_

« Il y a un clan que nous souhaiterions surveiller plus étroitement. Ils sont sans aucun doute des alliés des Ombres. Et nous les soupçonnons aussi de financer la campagne de Danzo ainsi que d'acheter des votes pour son compte. »

_« Qui sont-ils ? »_

Shikaku pouvait entendre la colère dans la voix de l'autre homme, et il la comprenait bien. Cependant, il ne pouvait laisser aucun de ses alliés faire un faux pas sous le coup de ses émotions.

« Je sais que c'est dur pour vous, Shibi. Que les années ont été longues. Mais nous approchons de la fin, tu dois garder espoir. »

_« Garder espoir ? Ma fille est quelque part dans ce monde, si elle est toujours vivante. Et qui sait ce que ces monstres peuvent lui avoir fait subir ? Ma famille a été obligée de fuir, de se cacher, de tout laisser derrière, et tu crois qu'on a encore du temps pour tes foutus jeux de patience ? »_

« Tu as toujours été l'homme le plus patient que je connaisse. »

_« C'était avant qu'ils nous prennent notre fille et nous menace de lui faire du mal si on ne disparaissait pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Shikaku, nous n'agirons pas tant que tu ne nous donneras pas le signal. Maintenant dis-moi qui nous devons demander à nos insectes d'espionner ? »_

« Est-ce que tu as croisé le chemin de Masaharu Mizuno lorsque tu étais à Konoha ? »

_« Professionnellement, oui. Chef de clan, c'est ça ? Soixante ans et quelques. A une dent contre les Hyuuga. Il est aussi le cousin de Kanata Mizuno, qui est mort lors de la tentative d'enlèvement de ton garçon. Kanata était lié aux Ombres mais il n'avait plus vraiment de contact avec son clan et une enquête a lavé les autres de tout soupçon. »_

« Parce qu'ils avaient sans aucun doute pris les précautions nécessaires. Il semblerait que Kanata n'était pas le seul à s'être allié avec nos ennemis. »

_« Alors Mizuno et tout son clan seraient eux aussi des alliés des Ombres ? »_

« Sans doute. Quant à l'argent qu'ils utilisent pour soutenir Danzo, il provient sûrement des comptes de l'héritière Damari, parmi d'autres. Nous aurions besoin que vos insectes les surveillent tous. Et dès que nous aurons assez de preuves, nous arrêterons tout ce beau monde. Et avec un peu de chance, ils nous mèneront à plus d'alliés, peut-être même aux Spéciaux et à celui qui est derrière tout ça. »

_« Envoie-moi tout ce que tu as sur tes cibles, et nous enverrons les insectes dès ce soir. »_

« Très bien. Tiens-nous informés. Et soyez prudents. »

_« Toi aussi, mon ami. Toi aussi. »_

O

« Ino ? »

« Mère ? Entre, je t'en prie. »

« Merci. »

Kire avança dans la chambre de sa fille et Ino lui sourit, refermant son cahier et son livre de géographie pour lui consacrer toute son attention.

« Est-ce que tu sors ce soir ? »

« Oui, je dois retrouver quelques amis. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne rentrerai pas tard. »

« Bien. »

Sa mère avait un air hésitant qu'Ino ne lui avait que rarement connu.

« Maman ? » demanda t-elle doucement, les sourcils froncés. « Tout va bien ? »

« Ton père… a appelé. Il travaillera tard ce soir. »

« Oh. Je suppose qu'avec les Ombres, il peut difficilement réduire ses heures sans attirer l'attention. »

« Oui. Ino, tu sais que j'ai entièrement confiance en toi. »

« Oui, » répondit-elle prudemment.

« Je sais que ton père est… » Kire avala difficilement sa salive et évita ses yeux quelques secondes, juste quelques secondes pour empêcher ses larmes de monter. « Je sais que ton père a commencé à décliner. Et je le connais. Il a dû te parler du Cercle ces derniers temps, parce qu'il veut être certain que s'il lui arrive quelque chose, il y aura toujours un télépathe puissant prêt à s'opposer aux Ombres. »

« C'est vrai, » confirma doucement Ino, figée debout, devant son bureau.

Bien que son père l'avait prise à part deux fois, en toute discrétion, dans la salle d'entraînement pour lui parler de sa participation au Cercle et de leurs actions, ils ne discutaient jamais aussi ouvertement de ce genre de choses. Ils ne parlaient ni des affaires secrètes de Konoha, ni de la condition de son père, ni même de la mort d'Irake ainsi. Le silence restait la manière de communiquer préférée des Yamanaka.

Kire fit quelques pas dans sa direction pour s'arrêter juste devant elle. Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Ino avec tant d'intensité qu'elle crut un instant que sa mère avait développé le don de lire son âme.

« Ino, je ne te demanderai pas de trahir la confiance de ton père, bien sûr, et crois-moi il m'a entendu à ce sujet. Mais il y a bien assez de secrets dans cette maison pour tous nous détruire une bonne douzaine de fois. J'ai besoin de savoir. Est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire quelque chose ? »

« Non, » répondit-elle sincèrement, son cœur martelant sa poitrine.

Il y avait des dizaines de sentiments différents dans le regard de sa mère. Une vulnérabilité qu'Ino n'y avait jamais vu, et ce même si elle avait toujours pu entendre les quelques pensées qui échappaient parfois au bouclier imparfait de Kire. Voir de telles émotions chez elle...

C'était terrifiant.

« Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait enseigné quelques choses. Est-ce que c'est dangereux ? »

Franchement, Inoichi lui avait appris de nombreuses choses ces derniers mois. Ino apprenait vite, si vite qu'elle avait à présent un bouclier psychique assez puissant pour stopper son père lui-même, si vite qu'elle était parvenue à maîtriser des pouvoirs télépathiques qu'Inoichi n'avait jamais pu concevoir. Si vite qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à lui apprendre le fonctionnement théorique d'une technique qu'il lui avait fallu des années pour comprendre. Elle était liée à la capacité de pénétrer l'esprit d'autrui, cet aspect de leur don que son père avait développé le plus.

Et il semblait qu'Ino n'était vraiment pas en reste dans ce domaine.

« Ino ? »

Elle était incapable de mentir à sa mère à ce sujet. Mais elle ne pouvait lui dire la vérité non plus, parce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas la blesser ou l'inquiéter davantage. Et sa mère lut tout ça sur son visage sans aucun problème.

« Tu dois me promettre – Ino, regarde-moi s'il te plait. S'il doit te blesser, tu dois me promettre de n'utiliser ton don qu'en dernier recours. Promets-moi que tu penseras à toi aussi. Promets-le moi. »

« Je te le promets, maman. »

« Tu es ma fille, Ino. Tu es mon enfant, et je ne veux pas te perdre avant même que… Je t'en prie, prends soin de toi. Sois prudente. »

« Je le suis toujours. »

Avec un petit soupir tremblant, Kire passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre elle avec force et douceur. Ses pensées avaient le goût de la crainte, tout comme son étreinte et ce baiser qu'elle déposa sur ses cheveux.

« Nous t'avons élevée du mieux que nous avons pu, mais nous ne sommes pas parfaits. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu doives répéter nos erreurs. Oui, tu es notre fille et le futur chef de nos clans, mais il y a tellement plus que l'honneur, le devoir et la force dans la vie, Ino. Et je sais que tu seras tellement plus que nous ne serons jamais, ma chérie. »

Ne sachant que dire ou faire face à cette discussion, Ino laissa sa mère l'examiner du regard avec tant d'amour et d'inquiétude qu'ils menacèrent de l'avaler toute entière.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça Ino avec conviction. « Et je t'aime aussi. »

« Nous sommes fiers de toi, de la jeune femme que tu es et de la femme que tu deviens. Je serai toujours fière de toi. Peu importent tes choix, tant que tu seras heureuse et en bonne santé. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu sais ça aussi ? »

Ino songea à sa télépathie qui ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter sa progression, elle songea à ses difficultés récentes à apparaître composée et calme face au monde, et elle songea à Sakura, à ces émotions qui ne cessaient de grandir pour elle, au futur des clans mourants de ses parents…

Peu importait quoi, vraiment ?

« Je sais, » répondit-elle néanmoins, parce qu'elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'amour de sa mère, elle savait qu'elle ne la laisserait jamais avoir froid ou faim, qu'elle ne la laisserait jamais penser qu'elle était un monstre, même si elle était parfois distante, même si elle avait parfois du mal à exprimer cet amour. « Je sais, maman. »

Bien sûr qu'elle savait tout ça. Et il était difficile de voir tant de peine et de douleur dans les yeux de cette femme si douce et si honorable. Comment Kire trouvait-elle la force d'endurer tout ça ?

Etre condamné n'était pas le pire, décida Ino. Non, le pire était sans doute d'aimer ceux qui l'étaient.

Elle songea une nouvelle fois à Sakura, et elle se demanda si elle ne faisait pas pour la première fois de sa vie preuve d'égoïsme.

Sakura n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une autre personne qui finirait par l'abandonner. Mais il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas ignorante du futur probable d'Ino, et douter de sa compréhension de leur situation serait insulter son intelligence. Sakura faisait ses propres choix, tout comme elle. Lui faire du mal tuerait Ino, mais simplement arrêter de l'aimer était clairement impossible.

Et puis, pour une fois, ne serait-ce que pour cet aspect de son existence, Ino avait envie de vivre sans songer à son futur.

O

« Vous êtes cinglés, » marmonna Sakura en suivant (non sans prudence) Naruto, Tenten et Ino dans l'Académie.

L'endroit était quasiment vide, ce qui n'était en rien une bizarrerie puisque la nuit était tombée et que l'école était fermée depuis deux bonnes heures. Naruto avait déverrouillé la porte, fier de montrer son savoir-faire dont il refusait cependant de dévoiler l'origine.

« Ben, tu es là, toi aussi, » remarqua Tenten avec un sourire. Elle avait vraiment l'air de s'éclater. « Tu dois être aussi cinglée que nous. Et puis tu devrais te sentir chanceuse, Kiba était super déçu de ne pas pouvoir être là. »

« On devait _regarder un film _! » lui rappela Sakura entre ses dents. « Personne n'a rien dit quant à une effraction ! »

« Mais c'est tellement plus excitant ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous murmurez comme ça toutes les deux ? » demanda Ino, son ton de voix normal alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement près d'elles, comme s'ils avaient tous les droits de se trouver là et qu'ils ne venaient pas de briser la loi.

Ou tout du moins les règles de l'Académie.

« Au cas où quelqu'un nous entendrait ? » chuchota Tenten, le _évidemment_ résonnant dans son ton.

« Oh ! Non, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, il n'y a personne ici. »

« Si tu le dis, » lui lança la brune en haussant les épaules, élevant la voix à un niveau normal à son tour. « Je suppose que tu pourras nous avertir si tu euh… _détectes_ quelqu'un ? »

« Oui. »

« Cool, » sourit Naruto. « Ca y est, on y est ! Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer combien de fois j'ai rêvé de faire ça ! »

« Amuse-toi, » l'encouragea Ino en riant alors que leur ami se faisait craquer les jointures des doigts avec un air joyeux.

Il força la serrure en moins de trois minutes.

« Tadaa ! » triompha t-il en poussant la porte avant de s'écarter et de leur faire signe d'entrer.

« Merci beaucoup, Monsieur, » s'amusa Tenten en entrant dans le bureau. « Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? Vraiment, je doute qu'il ait laissé des notes racistes et ou des plans de leurs intrigues derrière lui. »

« Non, mais il y a peut-être autre chose. Quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas voir, peut-être. »

« Ça c'est précis, Ino. »

Ils continuèrent de fouiller et de blaguer un moment, jusqu'à ce que Naruto mentionne un possible coffre-fort. Trouver quelque chose dans cette pièce n'était pas vraiment du domaine du possible, ils en avaient conscience, mais Sakura savait qu'ils en avaient tous assez de devoir attendre que la situation s'arrange. Si Danzo était un ennemi, lui qui avait été leur directeur si longtemps, alors ils voulaient participer à sa chute.

« Aha ! »

« Quoi, encore ? Si c'est une de tes blagues, Naruto… »

Sakura se tourna vers lui avec lassitude, et elle était la seule à avoir prêté attention à la énième exclamation de leur ami.

« Non, écoute, ça sonne creux. » Il se tenait debout contre le mur, derrière le bureau dans un coin sombre, et donnait des petits coups contre la paroi. « Là ! Tu vois ? Ecoute la différence ! »

Il avait raison ! Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange. La zone qui sonnait creuse semblait trop grande pour accueillir un coffre, et Sakura supposait qu'il y avait peut-être derrière ce mur un vieux couloir ou une pièce qu'on avait condamné. Depuis quelques années, l'Académie était rénovée petit bout par petit bout.

Elle observa Naruto essayer de pousser la paroi, de trouver un mécanisme qui ouvrirait un passage secret ou autre chose, sans succès. Sakura s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque sarcastique quand une partie du mur bougea, comme ça, sans un son. La porte ainsi révélée s'ouvrait sur un escalier étroit et sombre qui descendait vers un endroit inconnu.

Complètement choquée, Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer sans un mot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » interrogea Tenten en s'approchant d'eux, partagée entre l'excitation d'avoir effectivement trouvé quelque chose et une appréhension soudaine.

« J'en sais rien ! » répondit Naruto. « Venez ! »

Sakura lui lança un regard incrédule.

« Quoi ? Attends ! Attends, Naruto ! » Trop tard. Il avait déjà disparu dans les ombres. « Non mais quel _idiot _! »

Elle s'engouffra après lui, incapable de le laisser s'enfoncer là-dedans seul, et fut soulagée d'entendre Tenten la suivre. Ino était juste derrière elles, et aussitôt qu'ils furent tous engagés dans l'escalier, la porte derrière eux claqua, comme si un mécanisme en prévoyait la fermeture dès lors que quelqu'un passait par l'ouverture.

« Ooooh, je n'aime pas ça, » murmura Tenten juste derrière Sakura. « Naruto ? »

« Je suis juste là, devant vous. »

Leurs portables leur permirent de voir où ils mettaient les pieds, et ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils ne captaient aucun signal dans cet endroit.

« On doit se trouver sous l'école, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda doucement Tenten.

« Oui, » confirma Sakura en continuant à descendre. « Il y a cette légende qui dit qu'il reste beaucoup de vieilles galeries souterraines sous Konoha. Les ninjas s'en servaient pour évacuer les civils lorsque le village était attaqué. Normalement elles devraient toutes être scellées depuis longtemps. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu cette légende sur des souterrains encore existants. »

« Dans le District S. c'est une des histoires les plus répandues sur l'Ancienne Konoha, surtout la partie qui parle des fantômes qui hanteraient supposément le sous-sol de la ville. Lloyd jure même qu'il utilise l'une de ces galeries pour échapper aux flics. »

« Lloyd ? »

« Oh, tu ne veux pas savoir, crois-moi. »

« Tu vis dans le S. ? »

Sakura ne put répondre puisque Naruto s'était soudain stoppé devant elle, face à un croisement. L'escalier se terminait sur un espace un peu plus large, creusé dans la terre. Deux passages s'offraient à eux, et aucun n'avait l'air plus accueillant que l'autre.

« Je crois que nous pouvons certifier que ces galeries n'ont pas été scellées dans le coin, » leur lança Naruto. « Gauche ou droite, les filles ? »

« On devrait chercher une sortie, et vite, » chuchota Ino, et son ton trahissait sa tension.

Sakura se rapprocha d'elle, presque instinctivement, et observa autour d'elle avec méfiance.

« Tu sens la présence de quelqu'un ? »

« C'est faible, mais… il y a quelque chose. Et toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est bizarre, je peux déceler des traces de chakra… mais c'est comme des petits points autour de nous, trop effacés et trop petits pour être humains. »

« Ça n'a pas de sens. »

« Je n'aime pas ça. On devrait se dépêcher. »

« Oui, s'il vous plait, » acquiesça Tenten avec une anxiété que tous ressentaient. « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais vous m'inquiétez. Et ces foutus moustiques ! » se plaignit-elle tout en en écrasant un qui s'était posé dans son cou. « Comment se sont-ils retrouvés ici ? Et en cette saison, en plus ! »

Il y eut un pic dans le faible chakra dansant autour d'eux, et Sakura sentit une petite brûlure sur sa nuque. Elle voulut y porter la main, essaya d'avertir ses amis, mais ses gestes et ses pensées lui échappaient. Sa vision se troubla, elle se sentit tomber.

Puis tout devint noir.

O


	12. Au crépuscule

**O**

**12\. Au crépuscule.**

Dans les premières secondes, il n'y eut rien.

Rien d'autre qu'une douleur lancinante dans sa tête et son dos. Et puis, petit à petit, elle se souvint, et il y eut la peur, et puis la panique.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, un gémissement passa ses lèvres pâles. Nauséeuse, elle se redressa lentement, avec difficulté, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de regarder autour d'elle.

Ils se trouvaient toujours sous terre, dans une grande salle allumée par de vieux néons, et sous ses mains le sol poussiéreux de pierre et de terre était glacé. Aucun geôlier ne se trouvait avec eux, mais la situation était claire.

Ils étaient prisonniers.

Sakura soupira. Pourquoi les avait-elle suivis dans leur idiotie ?

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda une voix douce.

Elle tourna lentement la tête et vit Tenten quelques mètres plus loin, à sa droite. Elle était debout, l'air fatiguée et anxieuse, mais déterminée à ne pas trop le montrer.

« Ouais, » lui répondit Sakura en se levant prudemment.

A sa gauche, Ino se réveillait à son tour. Et à la droite de Tenten, Naruto avait l'air tout bonnement furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » interrogea Ino en se levant avec une grimace discrète.

Elle parlait des étranges parois transparentes qui les enfermaient tous dans d'étroites cellules individuelles. Mais ce n'était pas du verre ou du pastique, c'était jaunâtre, changeant, comme si ça vibrait…

« De l'énergie, » répondit Naruto. « Des barrières d'énergie. Ne les touchez pas, ça fait un mal de chien. »

Sakura dut manquer une information cruciale dans ces mots parce qu'elle ne comprit absolument pas le regard interloqué qu'Ino lança à Naruto. Celui-ci soupira, et acquiesça.

« Oui, c'est le don du clan Mizuno. »

« Ils se sont alliés aux Ombres, » murmura Ino.

« Ha ! » lança Tenten en fronçant les sourcils. « Je savais bien que Dina était cinglée. »

« Dina ? » interrogea Sakura, essayant désespérément de les suivre.

« L'ex de Kiba. C'est une Mizuno. »

« Oh. »

« Ino ? » appela Naruto, le visage grave, ses yeux clairs brillants de colère. Sakura ne l'avait jamais vu aussi menaçant. « Tu te rappelles d'Arame ? »

« La nouvelle amie de Lee ? »

« C'est une Hikata. »

« Je vois. »

« Voir quoi ? » interrogea Tenten.

« Sa mère est une Mizuno, » expliqua Ino, l'air sombre. « Et on sait que son père, Jun Hikata, est un allié des Ombres. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi on ne savait pas ça ? Lee n'en sait rien ! »

« Il n'a jamais mentionné son nom de famille. Sinon on aurait dit quelque chose, » se défendit Naruto. « On doit se tirer d'ici. »

« On peut briser les barrières ? »

« Pas sans une méthode spéciale. J'ai essayé avec plusieurs clones, sans succès. »

« Est-ce que vous avez vu quelqu'un ? » demanda Ino en observant autour d'eux.

Mais il n'y avait absolument rien dans cette salle, mis à part eux, et une seule entrée.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Tenten en se tournant vers la télépathe, la seule qui avait une montre. « Ils ont pris nos affaires. »

« Ca ne fait qu'une heure qu'on est là. Personne ne nous cherche. »

« Super. Naruto, t'as essayé un de tes sceaux ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas très doué pour le moment et je n'en connais aucun qui pourrait nous servir. »

« Quelqu'un approche, » les avertit Sakura aussitôt qu'elle sentit deux chakra différents s'avancer vers eux.

Tous ses amis se turent et se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Deux hommes pénétrèrent tranquillement dans la salle. Habillé d'un pantalon et d'un pull noir, le plus grand portait un masque blanc aux arabesques rouges. Le second, qui portait un pantalon et une veste de costume anthracite sur une chemise blanche, cachait son identité grâce à un masque complètement noir.

Du moins, il _tentait_ de cacher son identité, mais c'était sans compter la télépathie d'Ino.

« Koseki Mizuno, » reconnut-elle aisément d'une voix posée et calme. « Etrange de ne pas voir ton frère jumeau à tes côtés. Vous êtes d'ordinaire inséparables. »

Le garçon – parce qu'il avait en réalité leur âge – retira son masque tranquillement. Ses yeux verts et froids étudièrent Ino avec méfiance.

« Yamanaka, je suis surpris que tu m'aies reconnu si facilement. Nous nous sommes rarement vus. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire à nous retenir comme ça, bande de débiles ? Laissez-nous partir ! »

« Crois-tu vraiment que les choses marchent ainsi, Uzumaki ? »

« Pourquoi t'es là alors que tu sais ce que les Ombres pensent des Spéciaux ? »

« J'aime simplement être du côté des vainqueurs. Notre société est injuste de toutes façons. Ma famille n'a jamais eu ce qu'elle méritait. »

« Pars. Tu n'es plus nécessaire. »

La voix, grave et profonde, sans émotion, était venue du second homme, celui qui restait masqué.

« Mais, les barrières – »

« Tiendront un moment et nous saurons les dissoudre au besoin. Pars. »

Bien que l'ordre et le ton lui déplaisaient clairement, le jeune Mizuno se tut, sa crainte de l'autre homme évidente. Il quitta la pièce sans un autre mot, avec un dernier regard narquois vers eux et un rictus qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Et qui t'es, toi ? »

L'homme ignora Naruto et ne bougea pas, figé près de l'entrée. Du coin de l'œil, Sakura perçut un mouvement discret d'Ino. Elle se concentra un peu plus sur elle et la vit porter un doigt vers sa tempe et lui lancer un regard rapide. Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Sakura baissa son bouclier psychique juste assez pour qu'Ino puisse entendre ses pensées.

Elle fut stupéfaite lorsqu'une drôle de sensation l'envahit, à la fois légère et insidieuse. Mais quand la voix d'Ino lui parvint, comme dans une oreillette avec une bien meilleure réception, elle se rendit compte que ses pensées dans son esprit paraissaient presque naturelles, chaudes et douces, pas du tout intrusives.

_Sakura ?_

_Ino. Je croyais que tu pouvais faire ça qu'avec d'autres télépathes._

_Je peux le faire avec d'autres gens, mais c'est beaucoup plus difficile. Avec toi, ça n'est pas aussi dur par contre._

_Okay._

_Sakura, cet homme... Il…_

_Quoi ?_

_C'est le Premier. Sakura ? Je suis désolée._

_Alors… C'est lui qui…_

Le Premier. Le seul en dehors d'elle dans ce coin du monde. Celui qui avait un dangereux et très puissant pouvoir lui permettant de faire exploser tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Celui qui, alors âgé de quatorze ans, avait fait partie des criminels envoyés kidnapper Shikamaru. Celui qui durant l'affrontement avait transformé tout ce qu'il y avait eu autour de lui en véritables bombes, les boites aux lettres, les lampadaires, les poubelles, les barrières. Les voitures, aussi.

Celui qui avait tué les parents de Naruto.

Celui qui avait tué Sairi.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il pense ?_

_Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Il est très discipliné. Mais Mizuno songeait à lui en le nommant Ichi._

_Très original._

_Je ne crois pas qu'Ichi sait qu'il fut un temps où il s'appelait Ren Hikari._

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour se sortir de là ? Je doute qu'ils nous laissent partir._

_Il attend quelque chose._

« Hey ! Tu ne vas pas nous dire ce qu'on fait là ? » lança Naruto, prouvant s'il le fallait qu'il n'avait ni patience, ni bon sens. « Allez ! Tu ne crois pas vraiment que nous kidnapper va aller dans votre sens ? On a des tas d'amis, des familles qui vont flipper de ne pas nous voir rentrer, et eux aussi ont des tas d'amis ! »

« C'est vrai, » confirma Tenten, affichant un calme ahurissant alors que Sakura savait qu'elle mourait de peur sans doute autant qu'elle. « Bon sang, vous savez qui elle est ? » demanda t-elle en faisant un geste dans la direction d'Ino. « Sa disparition va réveiller tout Konoha, croyez-moi. S'il y avait bien une personne que vous n'auriez jamais dû toucher dans cette ville, c'est elle. Et je ne dis pas ça que pour sa famille, même si la simple idée de mettre le clan Yamanaka en colère me glace le sang. »

« C'est vrai, ça ! » affirma Naruto en croisant les bras, l'air arrogant. Sakura ne savait pas si elle devait admirer leur bravoure ou si elle devait s'inquiéter. Provoquer leur ennemi ne semblait pas franchement bien malin. « Tout le monde l'aime bien parce qu'elle – »

Deux explosions poussèrent un petit cri de surprise hors de sa gorge.

La bonne option ? S'inquiéter.

Les oreilles sifflantes, Sakura tourna la tête vers sa droite. Naruto et Tenten avaient tous les deux été poussés au sol par le souffle des explosions et se relevaient doucement, grimaçant de douleur.

« Vous allez bien ? » s'enquit Ino.

« Ça va, » confirma Naruto entre ses dents, une main plaquée contre son genou plein de sang.

Tenten essaya de se mettre debout mais son pied gauche refusait de la porter.

« Ceci est un simple avertissement, » expliqua Ichi, sa voix glacée. « La prochaine fois, je chargerai votre peau plutôt qu'un peu de poussière près de vos pieds. »

« Alors c'est toi, hein ? » comprit Naruto d'une voix soudain grondante. « Ren Hikata. »

« Mon nom est Ichi. »

« Je me fous de comment tes salopards de copains t'appellent. Tu es un meurtrier. Et tu payeras ! »

« Vraiment ? Tu ne devrais pas être en colère contre moi, Naruto Uzumaki. Tu devrais en vouloir à tes parents. S'ils n'avaient pas décidé d'intervenir, ils seraient toujours en vie. »

« Espèce de co – »

« A présent, si tu tiens à ta chère amie là, tu te tais. Une Commune n'intéresse certainement pas mon maître, donc si l'un d'entre vous essaye quoi que ce soit, je la tue. »

La rage et l'horreur se battirent dans le cœur de Sakura et elle sentit ses amis ravaler leurs propres émotions à cette déclaration. Cet homme, Ichi, avait utilisé son don sans bouger, sans un geste, avec une simple pensée et une terrifiante précision. Même Sakura, qui n'avait que rarement vu d'autres personnes user de leur pouvoir, pouvait identifier la terrible menace qu'il représentait.

Alors ils restèrent silencieux, figés, et Sakura savait qu'ils se trituraient les méninges pour essayer de trouver une solution, comme elle. Mais quelles chances avaient-ils ? Ces barrières d'énergie avaient toujours l'air aussi solides, et leur geôlier les fixait sans doute en quête du moindre mouvement suspect de leur part.

Dans combien de temps s'inquièterait-on de leur absence ? En tout cas, personne ne se demanderait où était Sakura. Sa mère ne se rendrait pas compte qu'elle n'était pas rentrée, et Haruka ne se poserait pas de question avant au moins deux ou trois jours. Les parents de Naruto et de Tenten étaient convaincus qu'ils regardaient des films chez Ino, et même s'ils veillaient très tard et remarquaient que leurs enfants n'étaient pas rentrés, ils supposeraient sans doute qu'ils s'étaient endormis chez leur amie et avaient oublié d'envoyer un message. Quant à Ino… Sakura en savait assez sur sa famille pour comprendre que, occupés comme ils l'étaient apparemment tous, ils n'étaient peut-être même pas au manoir ce soir.

Donc au mieux, l'alerte serait donnée le lendemain matin. Et même ainsi, rien ne disait que l'Agence et la police arriveraient à les retrouver. Et d'ici là, leurs ravisseurs auraient largement le temps de leur faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, de les tuer et de les faire disparaître.

Super.

Il fallait _vraiment_ qu'elle arrête de passer du temps avec ce groupe d'idiots, ça nuisait clairement à sa santé.

Oui. Elle arrêterait, si elle survivait à ce cauchemar.

O

_Sakura ?_

_Oui ?_

_J'ai besoin que tu distraies Ichi._

_Pourquoi ?_

_On a besoin d'un plan. Mais j'ai peur de la réaction des autres quand ils m'entendront leur parler par la pensée pour la première fois, et je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à les contacter simultanément correctement. Si Ichi remarque un truc, il pourrait comprendre, vu qu'il travaille sûrement avec le télépathe…_

_Je vois. Hum, je vais essayer. Prête ?_

_Oui._

« Est-ce qu'on va au moins avoir de l'eau ? Un sandwich ? Ton maître ne voudrait pas qu'on y reste avant qu'il arrive, si ? Et au fait, tu es tout seul ? Tu as été puni et dois jouer les chiens de garde ? Ça ne doit pas être très fun de rester coincé ici. Tous tes petits alliés sont tranquillement en train de passer une bonne soirée à la surface, et toi, tu es là. »

« Silence. »

« Non, je m'ennuie. Et si j'étais toi je ne m'en prendrais pas à moi parce que tu pourrais le regretter, tu sais. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qui est marrant avec les Premiers, personne ne sait de quoi ils sont capables. Oh, attends. Tu en es un, toi aussi, non ? Alors, tu le sais déjà. »

« Silence ! »

_Sakura ? C'est bon._

_Whoa. _La voix de Tenten sonnait étrangement dans l'esprit de Sakura, peut-être parce qu'elle avait moins l'habitude de son ton. _C'est trop bizarre._

_Hey, Ino, pourquoi tu nous as jamais dit que tu pouvais faire ça ? Ça aurait pu vraiment servir pendant les exams._

_Sérieusement, Naruto ?_

_Désolé. J'ai rien dit._

_Je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire ça, pas avec trois personnes qui ne sont pas télépathes. Enfin, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir le faire, du moins. Communiquer mentalement avec un membre de mon clan est aussi naturel que respirer, mais avec d'autres personnes c'est complètement autre chose. Quant au fait de maintenir ce lien entre nous quatre et vous permettre de vous parler entre vous, c'est… nouveau. Et fatiguant. On doit se dépêcher, si le télépathe est par ici il pourrait sentir le lien._

_On ne peut rien faire avec ce psychopathe ici, _leur dit Naruto. _Pas quand il pourrait faire du mal à Tenten sans même avoir à se concentrer. T'as vu à quel point il est rapide avec son don ?_

_Ouais,_ acquiesça la principale intéressée._ Il est flippant._

_Comment va ton pied ?_

_Ça me fait mal. Je devrais peut-être essayer de retirer ma chaussure ? Mais j'ai peur que les brûlures s'aggravent si je fais ça._

_Ne touche à rien, _conseille immédiatement Sakura en faisant son possible pour ne pas regarder les autres alors qu'elle leur parlait. _On ne sait pas à quel point c'est grave et tu pourrais aggraver les choses. Si on doit partir en vitesse, je te porterai._

_Euh… D'accord…_

_Vous avez vu ça ?_

_Quoi, Naruto ?_

_Les barrières. Elles… ondulent._

_Quoi ?_

_Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer ! Regardez ! Elles sont pas toujours aussi solides, par moment elles s'affinent à certains endroits. Elles deviennent plus transparentes._

_C'est normal, _expliqua Ino. _Sans un Mizuno pour les maintenir, elles deviendront de plus en plus faibles jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent._

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? _demanda Tenten anxieusement._ Comment croient-ils s'en sortir s'ils nous gardent ici ?_

_Danzo est leur clé, _répondit sombrement Sakura. _Il doit être protégé par leur chef, personne n'arrive à trouver des preuves solides contre lui. Et s'ils nous font disparaître comme une partie des gens qu'ils ont kidnappés par le passé, des preuves, il n'y en aura aucune._

_Et en dehors de Kiba, personne ne sait où on est allés ce soir. Merde, _jura Naruto. _Et il ne s'attend pas à avoir de nos nouvelles avant demain matin. Eh, Ino, tu peux sentir s'il y a d'autres gens dans ces souterrains ?_

_Le télépathe est ici, il est arrivé. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre aussi. Et Danzo. Quelques Communs sont aussi dans le coin… Ils sont huit. Ça fait douze en tout. Pour le moment._

_Et pour couronner le tout, ils pourraient être armés._

_Et, hum,… _Tenten hésita, et c'était si étrange de sentir quelqu'un hésiter ainsi dans son esprit. _Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut faire quelque chose ? Vous savez, avec vos dons plus ou moins secrets…_

_Mes clones ne peuvent pas passer ces barrières, ils disparaissent dès qu'ils la touchent. Mais ils pourraient nous être utiles si on arrive à se libérer. Et je connais un ou deux sceaux qui pourraient nous aider à nous cacher si on arrive à les semer dans les galeries. Ino ?_

_Je… pourrais apprendre certaines choses de leurs esprits. Mais celui d'Ichi est hyper compartimenté et protégé par un bouclier. Celui de Danzo aussi. Je pourrais détruire leurs boucliers facilement mais pas sans alerter le télépathe._

_Tu as affronté ce type une fois et tu as gagné._

_Oui mais, Naruto, on ne parle pas de la même chose, là. Il saura. Ce ne sera pas facile._

_Et… désolé de te demander ça, hein ? Mais est-ce que tu as des capacités offensives ?_

_Si… si je le dois, j'essayerais d'autres choses. Mais je crains qu'Ichi puisse nous atteindre avant que je finisse, il est aussi rapide._

Du coin de l'œil, Sakura vit Ino chanceler. Ce fut léger, elle se reprit très vite, mais ses mains tremblaient un peu.

_Est-ce que ça va ?_

_Mal de tête._

_Arrête la connexion._

_Mais…_

_On sait ce qu'on doit savoir. Toi et moi sommes les seules à pouvoir agir avec les barrières en place mais nous ne sommes pas sûres de pouvoir tenter quelque chose sans risque. Pour le moment on ne peut pas faire plus. Ino, arrête la connexion. _

_Bien._

Aussitôt qu'Ino cessa de se concentrer, elle s'assit au sol, pâle, prenant soin de rendre son mouvement le plus naturel possible. Sakura eut un mal fou à ne pas se tourner vers elle et maîtrisa difficilement son inquiétude. Les migraines d'Ino semblaient s'aggraver ces dernières semaines et Sakura ignorait si c'était un fait normal pour les télépathes ou s'il fallait s'en inquiéter.

Après tout, Ino n'avait jamais précisé comment cette maladie dont son clan souffrait se manifestait dans les premiers temps. Mais elle avait aussi certifié qu'ils vivaient au moins une quarantaine d'années. Passant ses mains dans ses poches, Sakura tourna la tête vers Ino et étudia son chakra. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé, la fracture était toujours là et elle semblait identique. Bien sûr ça ne voulait rien dire, Sakura ignorait si ce qu'elle voyait était censé évoluer ou non, si c'était une manifestation d'un problème de santé, un défaut dans leur chakra qui causait leur perte, ou simplement une marque bégnine avec laquelle naissaient les Yamanaka.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient dans ce pétrin ? Qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ faisait là ?

« Eh bien, eh bien, quels invités de marque avons-nous ici ! »

Un autre homme entra dans la salle, habillé dans le même style qu'Ichi, des lignes bleues décoraient son masque noir. Sakura n'avait pas besoin de le connaître pour savoir qui il était. La tension dans le corps d'Ino et la manière dont elle se leva lentement lui apprirent que le télépathe qui avait détruit à lui seul le clan Uchiha venait de se montrer.

Et il n'avait ni le charisme de son collègue ni son professionnalisme. Il paradait devant leurs cellules fièrement, et alors qu'elle l'observait avec méfiance, Sakura réalisa qu'elle avait un peu de mal à discerner son aura. Peut-être ne manquait-il pas de charisme, en fait. Peut-être que, tout comme il parvenait à protéger son esprit, il avait appris à étouffer sa présence tout comme son chakra.

Même si elle restait très maladroite avec son don, Sakura se souvenait très bien qu'Ino lui avait certifié que leur contrôle était surtout instinctif. Alors même si elle n'avait jamais tenté de le faire sans contact physique, elle se concentra sur le chakra du télépathe. Son esprit sut immédiatement quoi faire, et elle réussit à sentir son aura. A l'instant même où elle établit le lien, son énergie commença à le quitter pour nourrir la sienne. Elle se dépêcha de se retirer et sourit secrètement.

Ainsi, elle pouvait absorber le chakra même à travers ces barrières. Malheureusement la distance restait un problème, il fallait que sa cible soit devant sa cellule pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Elle regretta pour la première fois de ne pas avoir davantage développé son don, peut-être aurait-elle pu atteindre les deux hommes à l'autre bout de la pièce si ça avait été le cas. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que le télépathe n'avait apparemment rien détecté. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il lui suffirait d'une opportunité pour l'endormir. En ce qui concernait Ichi, elle aurait préféré s'occuper de lui avec sa super force mais elle se contenterait de lui dérober tout son chakra.

Bien que, si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, sa soif de vengeance n'était absolument rien comparée à son désir d'emmener Ino très loin de cet endroit et de ces tueurs. C'était étrange, mais ce sentiment dominait tout le reste, même la colère, même la peur. Elle laisserait volontiers Ichi et les autres à l'Agence ou à Naruto ou à quiconque, tant qu'ils étaient arrêtés et emprisonnés. Elle pourrait oublier tout ça, toutes ces horribles histoires d'enlèvements et de meurtres et de complots, et retourner à cette journée paisible dans la forêt avec une Ino souriante et heureuse. Elle pourrait tout laisser derrière elle, tout, son père, sa mère, sa sœur, sa rancœur, tant qu'elle aurait Ino, elle pourrait tout faire.

Quel sentiment étrange, brûlant et glacé à la fois, que celui-là.

O

« C'est bizarre, » remarqua doucement le télépathe, les yeux sur Sakura. Ils venaient de passer plusieurs minutes dans le silence, chacun perdu dans ses réflexions et ses recherches de solution. « Tu as la protection mentale la plus puissante que j'ai vue jusqu'alors chez un non-télépathe. »

Sakura, sans détourner le regard de son masque, ne répondit pas. Ino se tendit immédiatement.

« Est-ce que ça signifie que ton don est psychique, Première ? Oh, mes félicitations, au fait. Tu es vraiment douée pour garder un secret. Personne ne semble pouvoir trouver la moindre petite chose sur la nature de ton don. »

La jeune femme gardait le silence, et Ino trouvait sa capacité à rester impassible dans de telles circonstances absolument extraordinaire.

« Eh bien, voyons… »

Elle sentit le moment exact où le télépathe s'apprêta à envahir l'esprit de Sakura, alors elle agit avant même de penser. Pénétrer celui d'Ichi ne fut pas très difficile. Détruire la barrière mentale que son collègue y avait érigé fut même plus simple que ce qu'elle avait supposé. Elle poussa un peu plus loin, puis se retira aussi rapidement qu'elle était entrée, mais pas avant d'avoir entendu et vu quelques choses bien utiles. Le petit souffle qu'Ichi laissa échapper face à la sensation alerta le télépathe. Apparemment, il n'avait pas su détecter l'attaque de quelques secondes par lui-même.

Ichi fit un par vers sa cellule, perdant pour la première fois un peu de sa contenance.

« Espèce de sale petite – »

« Je serais plus prudent si j'étais toi, » le coupa Ino d'une voix qu'elle prit soin de garder posée. « Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter. Ces barrières dans ton esprit ne peuvent pas m'arrêter, moi. »

Il semblait prêt à répliquer, ou peut-être même à prendre le risque et exploser quelque chose, mais le télépathe le contint en levant simplement la main.

« Alors comme ça, tu peux me sentir, hein ? » dit-il à Ino. « Je dois admettre que je t'ai peut-être sous-estimée. Pour que tu sois capable de détecter mon intention et d'agir avant moi… Mmh. Les choses pourraient devenir intéressantes. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? »

« Elle a brisé la barrière que j'avais mise en place dans ton esprit. »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est la seule chose que j'ai eu le temps de faire ? Pourquoi ne pas demander à Danzo de venir nous rejoindre ? Après tout, il est celui que vous appelez maître. »

« _Quoi _?! » s'écria Naruto en se tournant vers elle, puis vers eux, les yeux écarquillés, entre outrage et colère.

« Danzo est le grand manitou des Ombres ? Sérieux ? »

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais une force de la nature, Ino Yamanaka. »

Avec ces quelques mots et un fin sourire, Danzo entra dans la salle tranquillement. Dans cette atmosphère, avec ces bandages et sa peau pâle, ses joues creusées, il faisait presque peur. Mais Ino refusait d'être effrayée par ce traitre et ses pensées au goût de haine.

« Depuis que tu es une toute petite fille. La fierté de ton clan, couplée à ton charisme naturel et cette soi-disant honnêteté, toujours à défendre les plus faibles. Ce n'est vraiment pas surprenant qu'à dix-huit ans tu aies déjà le respect de presque tout Konoha. Ton père est respecté lui aussi, mais il n'est pas aimé comme tu l'es. Tu pourrais même être capable de leur faire oublier leur peur de ton don… ce qui serait inquiétant et dangereux, étant donné ce dont tu es capable. Tu as déjà prouvé que tu pouvais pénétrer les esprits pour y récupérer des informations et contrôler une personne. Même mon télépathe pense que ton don est impressionnant, et il n'est pas homme à émettre un tel avis aisément. »

« Peut-être n'est-il simplement pas aussi puissant qu'il le croit. »

« Vraiment ? Je pense plutôt que tu es plus puissante que tu aimerais le faire croire. Mais je comprends. Que penseraient les gens, s'ils savaient ce que tu pourrais leur faire ? »

« C'est des conneries et vous le savez ! Ino est la personne la plus respectueuse que je connaisse ! » s'insurgea Naruto. « Et on devrait plutôt parler de ce que les gens penseraient s'ils connaissaient le vrai vous, hein ? Bizarrement je pense qu'il y aurait beaucoup moins de gens prêts à écouter vos discours à la noix ! »

« Et ce serait bien dommage. Je suis le seul qui puisse sauver Konoha à présent. »

« Vous êtes cinglé ! »

« Sauver Konoha de quoi ? » demanda Tenten. « Konoha allait très bien avant _vous_. »

« La sauver d'eux, bien sûr. »

« Vous dites ça comme si vos deux toutous n'étaient pas des Spéciaux, et un télépathe et un Premier en plus de ça ! » Naruto secoua la tête. « C'est ridicule ! »

« Ridicule ? Tu as toujours été aussi idiot que ton père. Crois-tu réellement que j'aurais pu autant avancer si Konoha n'était pas malade ? Pendant des années, j'ai veillé sur leurs enfants. J'étais _juste là_, à œuvrer pour eux. Alors, dis-moi. Qui est ridicule, comme tu le dis avec autant d'éloquence ? »

Tenten, poussée elle aussi par sa colère et sans doute sa crainte, observait Danzo avec dégoût. Ino aurait préféré qu'ils gardent le silence, mais elle comprenait aussi leurs réactions. Tenten et Naruto ne gardaient que rarement leurs pensées pour eux.

« Kidnapper des enfants, les transformer en monstres quand vous ne les avez pas tués, et vous dites que vous _sauvez_ Konoha ? Vous êtes abject ! »

« Non, je construis simplement notre futur. »

« Un futur sans Spéciaux ? »

« Ils sont bien plus dangereux que ce qu'on veut nous faire admettre. Connaissais-tu les capacités de ton amie Ino avant ce soir ? As-tu déjà pensé à ce que Mademoiselle Haruno pouvait être capable de faire ? Quant à tous ceux auxquels on donne des positions de pouvoir… Le Hokage, l'Agence, la Police, les plus grosses sociétés,… Le danger est évident. »

« Tel père, tel fils, » cracha Naruto amèrement. « Vous n'avez jamais été très différent de votre vieux, complètement toqué ! »

« Mon père a sacrifié sa vie pour Konoha. Senju puis Sarutobi ont obtenu le siège de Hokage parce qu'ils sont des Spéciaux, au contraire de mon père. Quand les Senju ont œuvré pour le voir exiler, personne n'a essayé de s'opposer à eux. »

« Exactement. Le Conseil _entier_ a voté pour son exil suite à une enquête en bonne et due forme, parce qu'il était dangereux. Et au Conseil, il y a toujours plus de Communs que de Spéciaux. »

« Des Communs manipulés par les vôtres, des pantins, rien de plus. J'ai vu comment les choses marchent dans ce monde, Mademoiselle Yamanaka. Les décisions sont prises uniquement par ceux qui ont le pouvoir, le reste n'est qu'illusion. Mais une fois Hokage, je saurai empêcher ça. Je saurai protéger les habitants de Konoha. »

« En créant de nouvelles lois. En détruisant ce que les générations précédentes ont bâti au prix du sang et de l'horreur. Et lorsque seuls les Communs resteront, lorsque vous aurez le contrôle de la police et du Conseil, il n'y aura plus personne pour s'opposer. »

« C'est le prix à payer pour être libérés. »

« Et le fait que vous aurez tous les pouvoirs dans ce nouveau monde n'a rien à voir dans ce plan, » remarqua Sakura avec sarcasme. « Vous n'êtes en rien différent des gens que vous décrivez. »

« Oh si, je le suis. Je suis le père d'une toute nouvelle génération. Et je montrerai à tous qu'il n'y a rien de spécial dans le fait d'avoir des dons. »

« C'est épatant que vous ayez pu échapper à l'Agence aussi longtemps. Vous êtes complètement barjot ! Maintenant laissez-nous sortir, qu'on vous botte le train ! »

Une bourrasque de vent violent éjecta Naruto contre l'une des barrières de sa cellule. Il s'écroula au sol, à moitié sonné par la douleur, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte.

« Naruto ! »

« Alors voilà comment vous allez prouver votre petite thèse, » remarqua Ino, en partie pour détourner l'attention de son ami, le temps qu'il se remette. « Mais vous ne vouliez pas nous montrer ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas facile, de les contrôler. Parfois, les dons nous échappent, ils exigent de l'expérience, une discipline sans faille. D'autant plus quand ces dons ne vous appartiennent pas ! »

Danzo ne le montra en rien, mais Ino pouvait sentir sa rage, l'entendait dans les quelques pensées qui échappaient à son bouclier psychique.

« Vous… » Tenten tenta de contrôler son choc, mais elle resta incapable de le cacher. « Vous êtes un Commun, alors comment… ? »

« Le vent, » répondit Sakura sombrement, bien moins agitée que ses camarades. « Comme le don dont la famille royale de Suna a hérité de sa mère. Ou plutôt de la grand-mère, disparue il y a des années. »

« Comment avez-vous réussi à voler ce pouvoir ? C'est impossible… »

Danzo passa ses mains dans son dos, une position qu'il voulut plus relaxée sans doute.

« Pas du point de vue d'Orochimaru Yashagoro. Il a fait plus d'une découverte intéressante pendant ses recherches. Un véritable génie, cet homme. »

« Toutes ses notes ont été détruites. »

« J'ai bien peur que certaines aient échappé à ce triste sort. Les trouver ne fut pas facile et encore moins les comprendre et remplir les blancs. Mais après de longues années de travail, d'expériences et de désagréments, j'ai réussi. Un corps et un esprit peuvent réellement _apprendre_ un don. Et même plus d'un. »

« Vous avez assujetti ces pauvres gens que vous avez enlevés à d'horribles expériences contre-nature ! »

« Les Spéciaux nous ont fourni les pièces, les enfants Communs incapables d'intégrer la Racine ont servi notre cause en devenant de – »

« Ils n'étaient pas des rats de laboratoire ! C'était des enfants ! » Tenten frappa du poing la barrière d'énergie devant elle et ne grimaça même pas face à la douleur, ses yeux brillant d'horreur et de colère. « Vous êtes un _monstre_ ! »

« Et Sasuke ? » demanda soudain Naruto, sa voix grondante. « Vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé ? Cet œil qu'il vous manque… Est-ce que vous avez essayé de prendre l'un des siens pour le remplacer ? »

« Sasuke était un garçon perturbé. Il m'a trouvé, et il a essayé de me tuer. »

« Parce qu'il avait compris qui vous étiez, » murmura Ino, suivant le fil des pensées qu'elle entendait provenir d'Ichi et de Danzo. « Il voulait venger son clan, et il vous a trouvé. Et il… » Son ventre se serra, elle sentit la nausée l'envahir, son cœur marteler sa poitrine. « Il n'est pas mort sans combattre. »

« Quoi ? » souffla Naruto en se tournant vers elle, la pâleur de sa peau tranchant avec le rouge écarlate de son sang. « Sasuke est… Il est… »

« Sasuke était un battant, mais il était aussi un idiot, détruit par ce dont il avait été témoin, » expliqua tranquillement Danzo comme s'il leur délivrait une leçon. « Il pensait vraiment qu'il pourrait venir ici et me tuer sans aucun problème. Malheureusement, il a pris sa propre vie et le Sharingan que j'avais obtenu avant que nous puissions faire de lui un allié. Désolant. Il n'était pas aussi doué qu'Itachi, mais il était bon second. »

« Sale… ! » Naruto s'étrangla dans sa rage, dans son chagrin, dans cet espoir éteint qu'il avait tant lutté pour garder en lui. « Sasuke valait mille fois mieux que vous tous ! Et si vous croyez que vous allez vous en sortir après tout ça, vous rêvez ! »

« Quand les gens me verront moi, un Commun, utiliser des dons, ils arrêteront de vous craindre. Et que se passera t-il lorsque le voile de la peur et des Lois se lèvera ? Quand il s'agira de voter pour ou contre l'exil des Anciens Clans ? Puis celui des autres familles ? Quand leurs mains seront guidées par la rancœur, la jalousie, l'anxiété, l'espoir ? »

« Mais vous et vos sous-fifres serez toujours des Spéciaux, » remarqua Tenten, laquelle avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout alors que la fatigue la poussait à s'appuyer sur son pied blessé. « Si on suit votre logique tordue, ils ne l'accepteront jamais. »

« Oh, ils ne sauront jamais rien de mes agents. Il convient de doser les informations révélées dans le but de protéger la ville. Et je serai leur sauveur. »

« Vous n'avez rien d'un sauveur. Vous n'êtes qu'un fou rêvant de pouvoir et de vengeance. Rien d'autre. Vous avez détruit toutes ces vies, et pour quoi ? Venger l'exil de votre père ? Ces années où vous avez été mis à l'écart du pouvoir à cause de votre nom ? C'est pathétique. »

« Ce n'est que justice. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, aucun d'entre vous ne verra cet avenir. Etant donné les défenses psychiques de Mademoiselle Haruno, nous ne pourrons en faire un bon agent. Nous nous contenterons d'étudier ses dons avant de nous en débarrasser. Quant à vous trois, la seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes toujours en vie est votre possible utilité pour mettre en place mes dernières pièces. A présent, je vais vous laisser. J'ai des choses à faire. »

« Quoi ? Hey ! Ramenez votre cul ici, sale lâche ! »

« J'avoue que dans ton cas, Naruto, je vais véritablement me réjouir de ne plus te croiser. Gardez un œil sur eux, » ordonna t-il aux deux agents. « Dès que les barrières tomberont, Konchu les endormira. »

« Et s'ils se conduisent comme des sales gosses ? » demanda le télépathe.

« Vous savez quoi faire. Je ne veux aucun problème. Est-ce clair ? »

« Très clair. »

Danzo quitta la salle alors qu'un nouvel agent, petit et fin, entrait. C'était une fille, plus jeune qu'eux de quelques années, qui portait un masque blanc et violet. Mais le fait que son visage restait dissimulé ne voulait absolument rien dire pour Ino. Elle sut immédiatement.

« Sayuri ! Oh mon dieu, Sayuri, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Tenten se tourna vers elle, puis vers le petit agent.

« Quoi ? » souffla t-elle. « Sayuri, c'est toi ? »

« Son nom est Konchu maintenant, » informa le télépathe posément, mais Ino pouvait deviner le rictus qu'il arborait sous son foutu masque.

« Elle s'appelle Sayuri Aburame ! » contredit Naruto énergiquement alors qu'il restait concentré sur la jeune fille de douze ans devant lui. « Sayuri, tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis venu chez toi plusieurs fois pour voir Shino avec mes amis. Tu te rappelles ? On a joué au Monopoly dans la même équipe et on a même triché ensemble, tu te souviens ? »

« Elle ne se rappelle d'aucun d'entre vous, ni de son ancienne identité. Elle est Konchu, agent de la Racine. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » accusa Ino en se tournant vers lui, incapable de complètement dissimuler son horreur.

« J'ai réorganisé son esprit, c'est tout. »

« Les esprits ne sont pas des jouets, et la télépathie n'est pas une arme ! »

Il fit quelques pas vers sa cellule, tranquille, amusé sans doute. Ino serra les poings, le cœur serré, éreintée et furieuse, apeurée aussi, pour ses amis.

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit le télépathe d'une voix faussement légère. « Alors dis-moi, petite Yamanaka, combien d'aspects de ta télépathie ne sont pas conçus pour être des armes ? Très peu, n'est-ce pas ? La télépathie est un outil, et un outil puissant. Ton clan adore donner des leçons aux autres. Mais en vérité, vous n'êtes pas meilleurs que nous tous. Ce n'est pas parce que les tiens utilisent les lois comme seconde arme que vous êtes différents. Au contraire. Je pense qu'on peut affirmer que ça fait de vous des hypocrites, en plus de tout le reste. »

« Ne compare pas les membres de mon clan avec toi ! » répliqua Ino sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le simple fait qu'il ose proférer de telles choses sur les siens alors qu'il usait de ses dons de façon si écoeurante la révoltait. Et puis elle était fatiguée, ses migraines s'aggravaient avec sa colère et sa peur, et elle ne parvenait pas à trouver de solution qui ne serait pas extrême. Alors elle se fichait de contrôler son attitude.

Le télépathe fit encore un pas vers elle mais Ino ne détourna pas le regard, défiant des yeux ce masque qu'elle haïssait presque. Juste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, Ichi rappela sa présence.

« Non. »

« Tsss, » soupira l'autre. « Dommage. »

« Konchu, tiens-toi prête à agir si l'un d'entre eux essaye quoi que ce soit. »

Des insectes semblèrent apparaître de nulle part autour de la tête de la jeune fille. Ils volèrent et s'accumulèrent autour des cellules, comme prêts à agir. Ino avait l'intuition que ces petites bêtes noires, minuscules en fait, étaient responsables de leur inconscience et de leur capture.

Alors qu'elle restait concentrée sur leur situation qui semblait aller de mal en pis, elle nota que les pensées de Naruto devenaient de plus en plus fortes. Alors elle se centra sur lui sans le trahir, une seconde nature pour elle.

_INO INO TU PEUX M'ENTENDRE JE NE SAIS MEME PAS COMMENT CA MARCHE SI ELLE –_

_Naruto ?_

_Ino ? Yay ! Tu peux m'entendre ! Wow, attends. Tu peux m'entendre ? Tu peux vraiment entendre ce que je pense ?_

_Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

_Je me posais des questions pour Sayuri. Tu crois que les Aburame savent ? Est-ce que ton père savait ?_

_Je ne sais pas. Je suis aussi surprise que toi. Shino ne l'a jamais mentionné ?_

_Il n'a jamais répondu à nos lettres. Il a coupé son téléphone très vite. On ne sait même pas où il vit maintenant. Ça fait deux ans qu'ils sont partis._

_Tu crois que c'est lié ?_

_Ils ont déménagé très vite sans le dire à personne. Bien sûr que c'est lié._

_Ils l'ont kidnappée et ont forcé sa famille à garder le silence sur son enlèvement._

_La vie de Sayuri contre leur silence. Mais pourquoi ont-ils pris un tel risque ? Comment pouvaient-ils être certains qu'ils ne feraient pas de mal à Sayuri ?_

_Peut-être… Peut-être que la situation n'était pas aussi déséquilibrée. Peut-être que les Aburame savaient des choses sur les Ombres, avaient quelque chose contre eux. Ils se sont cachés. Les Ombres leur donnaient peut-être une preuve de la survie de Sayuri, en échange de quoi les Aburame ne divulguaient par leurs informations. Tu imagines ? Rester deux ans en exil, loin de Konoha, tout ça pour essayer de garder Sayuri en vie…_

_Quand on partira, on partira avec elle. Même si je dois utiliser cinq clones pour la restreindre et la porter._

_On est sur la même longueur d'ondes._

_Et pour ces types ? On doit agir avant que Danzo ne revienne. J'ai le sentiment que la prochaine fois qu'on le verra, ce sera la dernière. Et je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils feront à Sakura._

_J'ai un plan pour m'occuper du télépathe. Mais je ne suis pas certaine de m'en sortir indemne même si je réussis. Pour Ichi et Sayuri, des idées ?_

_Si on arrive à se débarrasser des barrières, je pourrais occuper Ichi au moins, et mes clones pourraient se charger des Communs s'ils débarquent. Mais comment faire pour les insectes ?_

_Sakura pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour nous en débarrasser. Peut-être._

_Vraiment ?_

_Oui. Pour Ichi aussi, si tu peux l'occuper assez longtemps._

« J'ai entendu dire que tu connaissais le fils Sarutobi. »

Ces mots brisèrent la concentration d'Ino. Elle releva le regard vers le télépathe et le considéra avec méfiance.

« Asuma ? »

« Celui-là, oui. Un homme arrogant, pas vrai ? »

« Arrête, » avertit Ichi d'une voix posée et pourtant grondante alors que le télépathe se stoppait juste devant la cellule d'Ino.

« Oh allez, Danzo n'est pas là. Et même si c'était le cas, il serait satisfait de voir une menace disparaître. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos d'Asuma ? »

« Son esprit était un sacré endroit. C'est dommage. S'il n'avait pas été en train de conduire sa moto quand j'ai essayé de prendre le contrôle, l'issue aurait pu être différente. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, le but était de l'empêcher de partager ce qu'il avait appris sur notre maître. »

« Tu l'as _tué _! »

« Vraiment ? Il a eu un accident. C'est ça qui l'a tué. »

O

Un sentiment glacé avait envahi Sakura. En son for intérieur, elle sut, avec une terrifiante clarté, que toute cette histoire allait sombrer tout droit vers le pire, et très vite.

Les provoquer ravissait visiblement le télépathe. Son attention surtout tournée vers Ino montrait clairement qu'il souhaitait avant tout la défier, et il prenait grand plaisir à les avoir à sa merci pour l'aider à atteindre son but. Ichi, lui, restait plus froid, plus contrôlé. Quant à la fille Aburame… son immobilité et son silence l'apparentaient à un robot, ni plus ni moins.

Mais des traces de son chakra restaient accrochées à ses insectes, et Sakura savait qu'une seconde lui suffirait pour tous les neutraliser tant qu'ils ne s'éloigneraient pas trop d'elle. Elle savait aussi qu'Ino connaissait ce don, alors elle n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part pour agir.

Tout ce qu'il leur restait à faire, c'était se débarrasser de ces foutues barrières.

L'ennui, c'était qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée du comment.

O

La soirée de Lee se déroulait de manière fort sympathique. Ses sœurs dormaient, sa mère lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre, du coup son beau-père et lui avaient tout le loisir de regarder un film d'horreur bien glauque comme ils les aimaient.

Pris dans l'ambiance, à minuit passée, ils ne s'attendaient bien évidemment pas à recevoir de la visite. Alors quand on frappa à la porte de l'appartement, les deux hommes sursautèrent tous les deux avant de se reprendre, d'échanger un regard et de rire, mi-amusés, mi-flippés.

« Bon, au moins on n'a pas crié, » remarqua Kintaro.

« Et maman ne nous a pas vus faire un bon de dix mètres. Je vais voir qui c'est. Peut-être encore madame Hotoman qui cherche son chat. »

Mais derrière la porte ne se trouvait pas leur vieille voisine. Il s'agissait d'Arame. D'une Arame pâle, essoufflée, sans manteau et agitée.

« Ara – »

« Je suis désolée de débarquer à une heure pareille ! Nami m'a donné ton adresse l'autre jour, j'ai laissé mon portable chez moi cet aprem et je ne pouvais pas t'appeler et il fallait que je te le dise ! »

« Ouah, du calme ! Entre. Ça va ? Allez, entre. Tu as l'air gelée. Où est ta veste ? » Il ferma la porte d'entrée une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur et essaya de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu mettre la jeune fille dans un tel état. « Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« C'est mon horrible famille de débiles ! Mon père les a tous invités aujourd'hui et un de mes crétins de cousins était très heureux de raconter à mes crétins de frères sa dernière mission ! »

« Je ne comprends rien à ce qui tu racontes, » avoua Lee, éberlué. « Ralentis et explique. Et _respire_. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de respirer, Lee ! Je crois qu'ils ont tes amis ! »

« Quoi ? Qui ? » interrogea Kintaro en s'approchant d'eux, ses yeux sur Arame.

« La Racine ! La Racine a vos amis ! Mon cousin racontait qu'il a dû les enfermer dans des cages, c'est notre don, générer de l'énergie qu'on peut solidifier et à laquelle on peut donner la forme qu'on veut, et – »

« C'est quoi cette racine ? » demanda Kintaro d'une voix posée, mais l'air de plus en plus inquiet. « Quels amis ? »

« Tu veux dire les Ombres ? C'est eux que tu appelles la Racine ? »

« Oui ! Ma famille fait partie de leurs alliés depuis longtemps. Lee, je suis tellement désolée ! Mais je ne pouvais rien dire. Je ne pouvais le dire à personne, tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont ils sont capables ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour mes amis ? Et quels amis ? »

« Koseki disait que quatre jeunes se sont trop approchés des locaux de la Racine et qu'il a été appelé pour créer des cellules indestructibles. Il ne pouvait pas librement nous dire de qui il s'agissait mais je suis sûre qu'il s'agit de certains de tes amis. Tu dois avertir l'Agence ! Lee, ils m'arrêteraient et poseraient des questions inutiles, mais si c'est toi qui leur dis ils te croiront tout de suite ! Ils doivent agir rapidement ou il sera trop tard pour eux, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas ! »

« Oh non. Où sont-ils ? Arame, où ils sont ? »

« Sous la ville. Ils sont dans les vieilles galeries souterraines. » Alors que Kintaro passait déjà le coup de téléphone, Arame restait concentrée sur Lee, les larmes aux yeux, tremblante. « Je ne savais pas où était leur planque. Je le jure, je l'ai su qu'aujourd'hui, et je ne sais quasiment rien de leurs activités. Je n'ai jamais voulu être impliquée là-dedans, j'essaye de rester loin de ma famille autant que je peux. Lee, je t'en prie… »

« Je sais, » confia t-il doucement, choqué, angoissé pour ses amis. Lorsque le premier sanglot s'échappa des lèvres d'Arame, il posa une main sur son épaule et essaya de la rassurer. « Je sais. Calme-toi. Ça va aller. Ils les trouveront. Ils les trouveront et ils iront bien. On te protègera de ton clan. Tout va bien se passer. »

« Je suis tellement désolée… »

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu entends ? Tu as fait le bon choix. »

O

Tout lui faisait mal.

Ce n'était pas une douleur violente qui poussait à crier ou à se plier en deux. C'était une souffrance sourde, constante, lancinante, qui démarrait dans sa tête pour descendre dans sa nuque et sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à se propager dans tout son corps.

Mais Sakura ne pouvait se permettre de laisser paraître le moindre mal-être. Alors elle luttait pour rester sur ses deux pieds, bien droite, même si elle se sentait pâlir, même si elle commençait à trembler. Le télépathe pouvait essayer tout ce qu'il voulait, il n'entrerait pas dans sa tête. Le pouvoir de Sakura empêchait ce monstre d'atteindre son esprit, et elle continuerait à le combattre.

Ça avait commencé près d'une demi-heure plus tôt. Ichi s'était absenté quelques minutes, seulement pour revenir en annonçant que Danzo demandait à connaître la nature des dons de Sakura. Lorsqu'elle avait refusé de répondre, le télépathe s'était contenté de l'attaquer mentalement pour tenter de lui arracher la vérité. Bien entendu, Ino avait réagi, mais Ichi avait été prêt cette fois-ci. Son attaque avait atteint Naruto, son épaule saignait toujours et son bras n'était plus guère utilisable pour le moment. Alors Sakura avait demandé à Ino d'arrêter. Elle n'avait pas besoin de protection.

Bloquer le télépathe en renforçant ses barrières psychiques se montrait fatiguant. Epuisant, même. Mais Sakura savait d'instinct qu'elle pourrait tenir un moment encore, alors elle se permit un petit rictus.

« Alors, tu as fini ? » lança t-elle, modulant son ton pour qu'il soit posé, tranquille, assuré. « Je te l'ai dit. Mon don, c'est ça. Et en tant que Première, j'ai une puissance extraordinaire, alors tu n'arriveras pas à m'atteindre. »

La colère irradiait presque de lui malgré le masque qui le cachait. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit assez furieux pour s'approcher d'elle, mais il se contenta de jurer.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, » tempéra Ichi. « Nous n'aurons pas besoin d'elle de toute façon. »

La fille Aburame, toujours dans son coin, demeurait immobile. Qu'avait bien pu subir son esprit pour qu'elle soit ainsi dépossédée de toute personnalité ? La voir ainsi la bouleversait étrangement. Sakura ne la connaissait pas, mais la jeune adolescente était une amie d'Ino, une amie de Naruto. Sayuri était une amie de ses amis, et ça avait son importance. Elle était importante.

La vie de Sakura s'était nettement compliquée depuis que des gens étaient devenus importants pour elle.

Et elle se retrouvait là, face à deux meurtriers froids et faibles et monstrueux qui représentaient tout ce qu'elle détestait en l'Humanité, qui prouvaient qu'elle avait toujours eu raison, que les gens n'étaient que des êtres vils, égoïstes et dangereux.

Sauf que.

Sauf que certains d'entre eux avaient prouvé leur différence.

Les derniers mois de sa vie avaient été peuplés par Mari, par Ino, par leurs camarades. Par leurs visions du monde, par leurs paroles.

_Ce que nous faisons avec ces dons que nous n'avons jamais demandés reflète qui nous sommes réellement, à l'intérieur._

_La plupart d'entre eux sont comme nous. Ni bon, ni mauvais. Ils sont tous un peu cassés à l'intérieur, certains un peu plus que d'autres._

_Tu crois vraiment que tous ces gens autour de nous n'ont pas une seule chose dans leur cœur qui les rend différents ? Tu ne crois pas qu'au fond, nous sommes tous pareils ?_

_Je sais que tu es forte, mais les amis veillent les uns sur les autres, c'est comme ça._

_Le monde, c'est un bel endroit je trouve. Quand tu oublies tout le mal, c'est vraiment un bel endroit. Pas vrai, Sakura ?_

Et elle comprenait _enfin_. Dans cette salle, à cet instant, elle comprit chacun d'entre eux comme jamais elle n'aurait espéré les comprendre. Et à cette seconde exacte, elle sut où était sa place dans ce monde.

Parce que oui, les gens pouvaient être des monstres, les gens pouvaient utiliser leurs dons pour blesser et pour tuer, les gens pouvaient user de leurs mots et de leurs actes pour faire du mal, les gens pouvaient haïr. Mais elle était différente. Elle pouvait _choisir_. Elle pouvait choisir de ne pas haïr ce monde, sa sœur, ses parents, elle pouvait choisir qui elle était et qui elle deviendrait.

Et elle voulait être une bonne amie, elle voulait être capable d'aider d'autres personnes, elle voulait devenir quelqu'un dont Ino pourrait être fière, une personne qui la rendrait heureuse.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda la voix basse et inquiète de Tenten.

Se sentant épuisée, mais déterminée, Sakura hocha la tête en essayant d'arrêter de trembler.

« Ça va. »

Les barrières d'énergie autour d'eux s'affaiblissaient de minute en minute. Sakura se doutait que si les agents ne les avaient pas encore abaissées pour en finir, c'était parce qu'ils préféraient éviter toute confrontation avant d'être certains d'avoir toutes les cartes en mains. Ils comptaient sur les insectes pour tous les assommer, sinon pire, et ils avaient raison d'être prudents. Sakura savait que ses amis, tout comme elle, guettaient la moindre ouverture pour agir, pour essayer de sauver leurs vies.

« Je vais bien, » assura Sakura.

Et c'était la vérité. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais senti aussi clairement le chakra auparavant, comme si le danger de la situation l'aidait à maîtriser son don. Son pouvoir vibrait dans ses veines, prêt à se plier à sa demande.

« Alors, » commença Ino pour le télépathe plus loin devant elle, et une colère froide s'échappait de sa voix, « tu te crois supérieur à tous parce que tu peux pénétrer l'esprit de personnes sans défense ? »

Apparemment, Sakura n'était pas la seule à n'avoir jamais entendu un tel ton de sa part, parce que Tenten et Naruto lui jetèrent tous les deux un regard stupéfait. Il y avait une rage inédite qui provenait d'elle par vagues, ses yeux bleus presque gris restaient braqués sur son homologue masqué.

« Tu crois que le fait d'être télépathe te donne des droits sur les autres ? »

« Allons-nous vraiment encore avoir cette discussion, petite Yamanaka ? »

« Exactement ! » Ino fit un pas en avant, s'arrêta juste avant de toucher la barrière devant elle. « Viens et affronte-moi, nous verrons alors si tu es vraiment si supérieur ! »

Le choc et la crainte étouffèrent presque Sakura. Qu'est-ce que cette idiote était en train de faire ?! Provoquer un meurtrier cinglé comme ça ! Et tout ça parce que…

Parce que…

Parce qu'il venait de passer une bonne partie de l'heure à essayer de violer l'esprit de Sakura, à essayer de lui voler des souvenirs, des pensées, provoquer des dommages auxquels elle ne préférait ne pas penser. Parce qu'Ino avait dû se retenir d'intervenir, avait dû attendre et compter sur la puissance du don de Sakura, avait dû rester plantée là, morte d'inquiétude… pour elle. Parce qu'elle avait eu peur pour elle.

« Ino, ferme-la, » conseilla Sakura entre ses dents avant qu'Ino puisse continuer sur sa lancée.

Sans succès.

« Quoi ? » continua la blonde, ayant apparemment perdu la raison. « As-tu vraiment si peur ? Es-tu juste un petit chien qui obéit à son chef de meute ici présent et à son maître ? Ouah, pour un homme qui se prétend tout-puissant, tu es juste pathétique. »

« Pathétique ? » répéta le télépathe, sa colère parfaitement audible dans sa voix glacée. Il avança vers elle et émit un petit rire, rauque et bas. « Pathétique, hein ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas membre d'un vénérable clan comme le tien ? Parce que tu es une Yamanaka ? Ta famille pense avoir toutes les réponses, toujours. L'argent, la célébrité, le pouvoir,… Tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour pousser les gens à vous voir comme des gens honorables quand en vérité, vous êtes exactement comme moi. »

« Nous n'avons rien en commun avec toi. »

« Ah oui ? Comme si aucun d'entre vous n'avait jamais utilisé sa télépathie… Tu te souviens de Kan ? Ton clan a travaillé très dur pour effacer son nom et ses actes des mémoires. Un manipulateur, un arnaqueur, un violeur, un meurtrier. Plus vous êtes puissants, et plus vous êtes dangereux pour la société. Et je crois que c'est pour dissimuler ce fait que vous ne parlez jamais de vos capacités. Dissimuler cette vérité, et bien entendu vos agissements au quotidien, lorsque vous utilisez la télépathie pour servir vos intérêts. »

« Nous ne le faisons jamais, » affirma simplement Ino.

« Bien sûr que si. Chaque jour. C'est dans votre nature. La télépathie est si naturelle, n'est-ce pas ? Les tiens l'utilisent pour l'Agence depuis Kan. Mais c'est loin d'être la seule utilité que vous lui trouvez. »

« Tu ne sais vraiment rien de mon clan. Tu ne sais rien de l'honneur, de la famille, de l'empathie. Tu es seulement un jouet dans les mains de Danzo, un sous-fifre incapable de penser par lui-même. Un comble, pour un télépathe. »

Lorsqu'il se planta juste devant elle, derrière la barrière, le corps irradiant de rage, Ino se contenta de sourire froidement.

« Fais attention, princesse. »

« Ton ego sera ta perte, » promit-elle.

« Abats cette barrière. »

Sa demande fut lancée à son camarade mais il ne bougea pas, ne se tourna pas vers lui. Ichi soupira et croisa les bras, apparemment ennuyé.

« Non, » répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

« On n'a pas besoin d'elle. »

Sakura donna un petit coup dans la paroi face à elle.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher ! »

« Bien, » soupira finalement Ichi avant de lever une main vers Ino, presque paresseusement.

L'énergie de la cellule s'intensifia un instant, avant d'imploser et de complètement s'évanouir sous la force maîtrisée de l'attaque. Ino s'écarta juste à temps pour ne pas être trop touchée, mais les mains qu'elle avait levées pour se protéger furent légèrement brûlées. Lorsque le télépathe avança vers elle, Sakura commença à absorber son chakra mais se rendit vite compte que les quelques mètres qui les séparaient affaiblissaient beaucoup trop l'effet de son don. Il lui faudrait plusieurs minutes pour le pousser dans l'inconscience.

Et ces minutes, elle ne les avait vraiment pas.

« Tu as un esprit puissant, princesse, » dit-il en s'arrêtant prudemment à un mètre d'Ino, « mais ton bouclier n'est pas assez fort pour m'arrêter, moi. »

« Tu crois ça ? Moi, tout ce que je vois face à moi, ce sont trois pauvres gosses qu'on a arrachés à leurs parents aimants pour être transformés en soldats sans cervelle. Que crois-tu que Danzo pense réellement de vous, hein ? Allez, tu as dû le voir dans son esprit. Parce que moi, je l'ai vu. Le bouclier que tu as installé dans sa tête ? _Faible_. Comme celui chez Ichi. Danzo n'a aucun respect pour les Spéciaux, ils nous abhorrent parce qu'il a été élevé pour nous abhorrer. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est le pouvoir et la vengeance. Rien d'autre. Il vous utilisera jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus besoin de vous et ensuite, que se passera t-il ? »

« Tu as tort sur un point. Le jour où Danzo m'a enlevé à ma famille fut le jour où ma vie a réellement commencé. Sais-tu pourquoi, petite Yamanaka ? Parce que je n'aurais jamais atteint mon vrai potentiel si j'avais dû rester avec eux. Ils sont faibles, et se plient aux règles des autres, doivent cacher leur propre nature, leurs propres actes. Je suis différent. Je suis ce qu'ils ne seront jamais. Et une fois que Danzo sera au pouvoir, je pourrai me libérer d'eux et de mes entraves. Oh, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai attendu ce jour. »

Avec chaque mot, chaque vérité qui passait ses lèvres et qui libérait ce qu'il contrôlait d'ordinaire, Sakura se trouvait plus à même de lire son chakra, comme s'il oubliait de le dissimuler alors qu'il confrontait Ino. Ça ne dura que quelque secondes, mais Sakura le sentit au plus profond d'elle, avec clarté et violence. Parce qu'en cette présence si étrangère, il y avait une trace bien familière. Comme une… fracture.

« Comment… ? » murmura t-elle, le cœur battant.

Mais personne ne faisait attention à elle.

« Et je vais commencer par toi, leur précieuse petite princesse. N'est-ce pas parfait ? »

Il y avait une étrange joie dans sa voix, dans ses gestes, alors qu'il levait la main pour retirer enfin son masque. Sakura entendit à peine le petit hoquet de stupeur d'Ino, trop occupée à observer la peau pâle du télépathe, ses cheveux blonds si clairs, ses yeux bleus.

Des yeux sans pupille.

« Ek – Ekari ? » murmura Ino, et sa stupeur fit trembler sa voix.

« Bonsoir, cousine. »

« Tu es mort. C'est impossible. »

« L'explosion de la voiture a rendu l'identification des corps impossible. Bien sûr, mon cher père a été éjecté de l'habitacle – un miracle qui lui a permis de survivre à l'accident. Mais pendant qu'il était inconscient, Danzo et les siens sont venus me chercher. Ils m'ont tiré de là avant que la voiture explose. »

« Ce n'était pas un accident. »

« Bien sûr que ce n'en était pas un. Danzo avait besoin d'étudier des enfants Spéciaux, et quoi de mieux que des Premiers et des héritiers puissants ? Un télépathe du clan Yamanaka était le choix parfait. A l'époque, j'étais leur seul héritier. Il pensait qu'Irake mourrait des suites de ses blessures, comme la femme dans la voiture. »

« Cette femme était ta _mère _! Et ton frère qu'elle portait est mort ce jour-là, lui aussi. »

« Aucune importance. Mais je regrette que mon père soit mort, » commenta Ekari en haussant les épaules, tirant un visible amusement de la détresse que ses mots provoquaient chez Ino. « J'aurais aimé le rencontrer. Et par rencontrer, je veux dire affronter et tuer. »

« Tu n'as aucun droit de parler de lui, de parler de chacun d'eux ! Le garçon d'Irake est mort il y a longtemps. Et tu n'es pas un membre de mon clan. »

« Oh, mais je le suis. De par mon sang, je le suis. Je suis Ekari Yamanaka. Et devine quoi ? Je suis à la tête du clan, puisqu'au contraire de mon père, je ne compte pas confier ce rôle à un autre. Comment c'est, de ne plus être la princesse du château ? Et je dois te dire que j'ai de grands projets pour mon clan. »

« Tu n'es pas un Yamanaka, tu ne sais rien de notre vie et rien de nos traditions. »

« Ne suis-je pas assez bien pour toi, petite fille ? C'est bien dommage. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras plus là pour voir ce que je compte leur faire. »

Sakura ne souhaitait pas découvrir ce qu'il rêvait de faire subir à Ino. Lui montrer comment se débarrasser des barrières avait été une grave erreur d'Ichi, et elle allait lui faire regretter une telle négligence. Apparemment une simple démonstration de force et d'énergie suffisait, alors aussi rapidement qu'elle en fut capable, elle frappa avec toute sa puissance une paroi de sa cellule, sa main couverte de chakra, le même qu'elle avait utilisé pour entailler la table basse des Yamanaka. Dans la seconde où elle fut libérée, elle aspira l'énergie de tous les insectes qui s'approchèrent et courut vers Naruto pour briser sa cellule dans un mouvement vif et fluide. Malgré ses blessures, il créa immédiatement six clones qui se prouvèrent très vite utiles lorsque quelques gardes Communs entrèrent dans la salle, alertés elle ne savait comment.

Songeant que Tenten serait bien plus en sécurité dans sa prison, Sakura essaya de jeter un œil à Ino et Ekari mais la mêlée bloquait son champ de vision – ça, et l'explosion qui faillit lui coûter la jambe droite.

« Tu es très intéressante, Première. »

Elle se tourna pour découvrir qu'Ichi s'était approché d'elle. Ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'il leva une main vers elle. L'adrénaline aidant, elle se précipita sur le côté pour éviter d'être sur sa trajectoire et grimaça en entendant le cri d'un homme suite à l'explosion. Son chakra disparut de sa perception dans la seconde. Ichi se fichait bien de tuer ses alliés apparemment. Konchu – non, _Sayuri_ avait envoyé toute une nouvelle armada d'insectes envahir la pièce. Tout en essayant de garder ses distances d'avec Ichi, Sakura courut vers la jeune fille et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Sayuri s'écroula immédiatement, inconsciente.

« Sais-tu seulement ce dont tu es capable, Sakura Haruno ? » lui demanda Ichi tranquillement alors qu'il avançait vers elle, son masque toujours en place, imperturbable.

Sakura eut le désagréable sentiment qu'il ne l'enlevait quasiment jamais, que l'accessoire faisait partie de lui.

« Je m'en fiche ! »

« Vraiment ? Alors que ça pourrait faire la différence, ici et maintenant ? Alors que ça pourrait te sauver la vie, et sauver celles de tes amis ? »

« Je ne suis pas comme toi, à rechercher la puissance pour mieux détruire d'autres personnes. »

« Ekari n'a pas tort. Le pouvoir est tout dans ce monde, et j'ai l'impression que tu en as parfaitement conscience. Et toi et moi, nous avons plus de pouvoir qu'eux tous. »

« Parce qu'on est des Premiers ? Etre le premier à développer un don dans une lignée n'est pas une chance, c'est une malédiction ! Une malédiction que nous passons à nos enfants, créant alors de nouvelles lignées Spéciales, de nouveaux clans, de nouvelles personnes qui seront regardées de travers à cause de leur propre sang ! Où est le pouvoir dans tout ça ? Où est le pouvoir quand nous n'avons eu aucun choix, aucune aide, rien ! »

Sa seule réaction fut un petit son, grave et profond. Il _riait_.

« Tu ne sais vraiment rien. Crois-tu vraiment que cette version qu'ils nous enseignent est la seule vérité quant aux Premiers ? Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que nous sommes des premiers dans ce sens ? Que les dons peuvent apparaître comme ça dans les familles ? Ne sais-tu donc rien ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » lui demanda Sakura, sa suspicion belle et bien liée à une certaine curiosité.

Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle voulait apprendre ce qu'il savait. Après tout, elle était face à la seule personne dans cette région du monde à être comme elle. Et visiblement, il avait des réponses.

« Nous ne sommes pas les premiers de nos lignées respectives à avoir des dons, ignorante. Tous les Spéciaux sont des descendants de ninjas. Et c'est uniquement en raison de leur sang ninja qu'ils peuvent avoir cette capacité à utiliser leur chakra, chacun à leur propre façon. Pourquoi serions-nous différents ? »

« Tu… veux dire que… »

« Que nous sommes les héritiers de ninjas, nous aussi. Nos dons n'ont rien de très différents de ceux des autres Spéciaux, au fond. »

Les dons se trouvaient dans le sang, dans les gènes, parce que la nature et la quantité de chakra y étaient liées. Mais ils pouvaient être dormants, comme dans les lignées possédant plusieurs dons, ou ils pouvaient être actifs et se déclencher avec plus ou moins de puissance, plus ou moins de limites. Et si un don pouvait être récessif, ça pouvait vouloir dire que…

« Nos dons sont restés dormants pendant des générations, » réalisa t-elle.

« Exactement. Parfois, un enfant naît avec un don très faible, et plus exceptionnel encore, un don inexistant. Un jour, nos ancêtres ont été dans ce cas. Etrangement, par un caprice de la génétique, ce fut aussi le cas de leurs enfants. Et ainsi de suite, créant ainsi une branche presque Commune. C'est une anomalie. Il est très rare qu'un enfant né d'une lignée Spéciale ne montre absolument aucun don, que son chakra soit aussi faible que celui du reste de la population. Il est encore plus rare que les dons sautent plusieurs générations. Et à l'époque où c'est certainement arrivé pour nos familles comme pour les familles des quelques Premiers de ces deux derniers siècles, les enfants nés sans pouvoir étaient vus comme anormaux et étaient très souvent rejetés. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient séparés de leurs familles, la plupart du temps envoyés dans un autre pays pour être élevés par d'autres, et là il créait leur propre clan. Une lignée de Communs. Leur passé et origine étaient cachés par honte et par rancœur. Jusqu'à ce que la vérité soit oubliée. Jusqu'à ce que des siècles plus tard, alors que ce pan de l'histoire familiale a disparu des mémoires, un enfant très spécial naît de deux parents apparemment on ne peut plus communs. »

« Un bébé avec un don actif. »

« Et après toutes ces générations au potentiel dormant, le chakra de l'enfant est toujours plus abondant, les dons au maximum de leur puissance. C'est un renouveau pour la lignée, et dans ce sens nous sommes vraiment des Premiers. Mais en réalité, nous sommes seulement les héritiers de nos parents. »

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de digérer ces informations, de songer à leur cruelle ironie, elle n'eut le temps de rien. Parce que soudain Ichi fit exploser la poussière autour d'elle et elle évita la mort de justesse. Elle put sentir la peau de son mollet gauche se déchirer, mais la douleur la poussa seulement à bouger plus vite.

Autour d'elle, Naruto avait réussi à s'occuper de plusieurs Communs. Son dernier clone et l'original était en train de désarmer le dernier. Quant à Ino… Elle pouvait la voir, dos au mur du fond de la salle, Ekari devant elle. Mais ce qu'ils disaient ou faisaient demeuraient un mystère inquiétant pour le moment.

Merde. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse d'Ichi au plus vite.

« Sakura ! Derrière toi ! »

Tenten l'avait avertie juste à temps. Sakura se tourna et sentit le chakra autour d'Ichi se moduler pour se plier à ses désirs. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle comprit. Bien sûr ! Ichi utilisait sa propre énergie pour faire fonctionner son don, tout comme elle. Il chargeait ce qu'il voulait avec son chakra puis en décidait l'explosion quand il le souhaitait. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'un contact avec sa cible, juste d'un excellent contrôle. Et en tant que Premier, il avait un don parfait, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait besoin que de peu de chakra pour générer ses explosions. Ce qui voulait aussi dire qu'il n'était pas prêt de se fatiguer.

Lorsqu'elle sentit l'énergie s'accumuler autour d'elle, elle réagit à l'instinct et l'absorba. Plus il essayait de créer des bombes, plus elle luttait pour annihiler ses efforts.

« Intéressant, » nota Ichi.

« Tu n'as encore rien vu ! »

« Si tu le dis. »

Sakura pouvait voir Naruto derrière Ichi, près de la cellule de Tenten. Il était assis contre le mur, affalé sur lui-même, à peine conscient.

Au moins il n'y avait plus de Commun, mais ça ne s'annonçait pas très bien pour eux malgré cette petite victoire.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux obéir à Danzo comme ça ? Comment est-ce que tu peux être d'accord avec lui ? » demanda t-elle à Ichi, en partie pour gagner du temps, en partie pour essayer de comprendre comment un homme apparemment intelligent et puissant comme lui pouvait être aussi crétin.

« Il est mon maître. Je crois en ce qu'il croit. Je lui dois tout. »

« Alors tu es juste un imbécile sans cervelle. »

Derrière elle, Ino cria, et Tenten appela le nom de la télépathe avec crainte. Si Sakura ne pouvait se permettre de se retourner, elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de perdre, ni d'attendre plus longtemps.

Elle songea à la famille de Naruto, à sa propre famille, à ce qui aurait pu être sans Ichi.

Avec une inspiration profonde, les mains tremblantes, elle se concentra et laissa ses instincts la guider.

O

Ino avait à peine eu le temps de voir Sakura s'échapper de sa cellule. Ekari l'avait attaquée aussitôt. Leur lutte avait duré plusieurs minutes, et quand il avait enfin cessé d'essayer de forcer ses défenses psychiques, tous les deux s'étaient trouvés le souffle court, fatigués de leurs efforts respectifs.

« Comment réussis-tu… ? » murmura t-il, et elle fut heureuse d'enfin voir de l'hésitation dans ses yeux bien trop familiers.

« Je te l'ai dit la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. La télépathie n'est pas toute puissante. »

« Vraiment ? Je peux sentir tes doutes dans tes mots. »

« Il n'y a aucun doute en moi. Et sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai été élevée par mon clan, je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur mes dons, sur mon histoire. » Malgré le mensonge, il y avait tout juste assez de vérité dans ses paroles pour qu'elle semble assurée. « Toi, tu ne sais rien. »

« Je sais que lorsque je représenterai le clan, je rétablirai joyeusement la vérité quant à toi, quant à ta chère famille et quant à tous nos ancêtres. Chaque petit secret que vous avez caché sera révélé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de l'héritage Yamanaka. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas nous détruire. »

Elle l'attaqua à son tour, malgré tout ce en quoi elle croyait. Ils avaient travaillé si dur pendant si longtemps pour être de nouveau acceptés à Konoha après Kan… Et puis qu'arriverait-il à ses grands-parents ? A son oncle ? A ses parents ? Oh, ses parents. Ils avaient toujours fait passer la ville avant eux-mêmes, avant leur famille. Ils n'étaient pas parfaits, mais ils étaient altruistes, honorables, et elle ne laisserait pas ce meurtrier salir leurs noms.

Elle le laisserait encore moins leur faire du mal.

Faire du mal à quiconque, d'ailleurs.

Elle pénétra dans son esprit, laissant pour la première fois de sa vie libre-cours à toute sa puissance. Le bouclier d'Ekari se brisa en quelques minutes, et elle ralentit pour ne pas se perdre dans les méandres cachés derrière ces barrières en ruines.

_Bordel ! Comment tu as fait ça ?!_

_Je suis une Yamanaka. Je sais utiliser mes dons parfaitement parce qu'on m'a appris comment. C'est exactement ce qu'il te manque ! La connaissance !_

_Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je te détruirai ici, dans mon propre esprit ! Tu es sur mon territoire maintenant._

_Non. Je suis sur le mien._

Elle repoussa chacune de ses attaques, attaques qui lui semblaient bien faibles. La défense n'avait jamais été une priorité pour lui, arrogant comme il était. Apparemment, il pouvait seulement utiliser deux aspects de son don, la possession et l'attaque, et il était bon, excellent même, mais ce n'était pas assez. Pas contre elle.

_Je détruirai ton précieux clan, puis je montrerai à tous les opposants de Danzo et aux miens ce qu'est réellement la télépathie._

Ino sourit alors qu'elle repoussait la conscience d'Ekari de plus en plus loin dans son esprit. Elle n'avait besoin que de l'enfermer et ensuite… ensuite elle ferait ce que son père lui avait appris à faire. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser un télépathe tel que lui en liberté, parce qu'il était dangereux, fou et puissant. Et parce qu'il était ou avait été un membre de son clan.

_Espèce d'imbécile !_ lui cria t-elle, grimaçant alors qu'il l'attaquait pour essayer de l'éjecter de son esprit. Elle pouvait le sentir s'affaiblir, mais elle pouvait aussi sentir ses propres maux de tête s'intensifier, le sang couler de son nez. _Ne sais-tu donc pas ? Tu ne l'as pas senti, avec ta puissance ? Tu meurs ! Tu meurs comme nous tous !_

_De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tu es folle !_

_Oh non, je ne suis pas folle. Pas encore, du moins. A partir du moment où tu es né avec ton don, tu as été condamné à vivre une vie très courte. Et tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es doué. Ça veut seulement dire que tu n'as plus que quelques années à vivre, crétin. Tu vois ?_

Elle lui envoya quelques images, leur grand-père, Irake, les vieux rouleaux dans lesquels leurs ancêtres avaient écrit leurs découvertes et leurs essais quant à ce mal qui les rongeait tous. Le choc que provoqua cette information fut tout ce dont elle eut besoin pour sceller la conscience d'Ekari à l'intérieur de son propre esprit.

_Sale petite peste ! Je te tuerai pour ça !_

_Tu n'auras pas le temps. Je te l'ai dit plus tôt. Ton ego a été ta perte._

_Quoi ? Je te connais. Tu ne seras pas capable de me tuer._

_Je serai un jour à la tête de mon clan, et en raison de cet héritage, j'ai des responsabilités. Et en tant que télépathe, je ne peux laisser un homologue dangereux et meurtrier détruire d'autres vies. Alors tout doit se terminer ici._

_Tu n'as pas ce pouvoir. Tu n'es qu'une petite fille trop gâtée et trop arrogante._

Il rit, chercha à se libérer, mais son amusement ne dura pas très longtemps et Ino sourit, sans joie aucune. Ce fut facile de créer une image mentale d'elle-même (sans le sang sur son visage) pour se retrouver debout face à lui, enfermé dans la prison qu'elle avait créée dans ce plan mental reculé. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Irake, mais il avait le visage de sa mère. Et cette couleur de cheveux, ces yeux,… Savoir qui il était compliquait les choses, mais il n'était pas l'un des siens, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle l'observa tout en continuant à travailler, tout en sentant son propre esprit s'affaiblir, son corps réagir à la pression qu'elle lui faisait subir. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de compliqué, chaque geste mental qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait sans hésitation, sans grand effort.

Très vite, Ekari écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il commençait enfin à comprendre, à sentir ce qu'elle était en train de faire. A percevoir l'étendue de _sa_ télépathie.

_Non…_

Etrange… Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle avait mal, était épuisée, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Son corps tremblait, mais son esprit n'en ressentait pas les effets. Elle pouvait deviner, comme un membre fantôme, son corps affalé contre le mur, faible, vulnérable. Pourtant elle continua, sans réelle crainte. Elle savait qu'elle faisait ce qu'il fallait.

Il devait être stoppé, et il n'y avait qu'une façon d'y parvenir.

_Tu as raison, tu sais, _lui dit-elle doucement alors que l'image mentale d'Ekari tombait à genoux devant elle, derrière les barreaux. _Je ne peux pas t'arrêter, parce que même inconscient tu serais capable d'utiliser ta télépathie. Et je sais que si nous t'enfermions en prison, tu n'aurais aucun mal à t'en libérer. Alors au final, ça ne laisse qu'une seule solution._

_Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! Tu n'as pas ce pouvoir !_

_Mais je l'ai. Cette capacité que tu as utilisée sur toutes tes victimes, sur ceux que tu as possédés, elle ne peut pas fonctionner sur un télépathe, c'est vrai. Mais je connais tellement plus de choses que toi sur notre don._

_Tu… Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de…_

_Tu ne comprends pas ? Je suis en train de détruire ton esprit. _

Elle n'avait jamais usé de ses dons ainsi, et encore moins avec autant de puissance. C'était si bizarre, parce que tout était si _naturel_. Elle pouvait sentir tous les autres, autour d'elle, ceux au-dessus, dans la rue, ceux plus loin, dans les souterrains. Leurs pensées lui parvenaient sans qu'elle ne s'en sente submergée. Leurs esprits se révélaient à elle dans toute leur complexité, Et elle sut, elle _sut_ que même dans l'état affaibli dans lequel elle se trouvait à cet instant, elle aurait pu les atteindre, les posséder, communiquer avec eux, modifier leur perception, les _tuer_. Tous. Chacun d'entre eux.

Voilà à quel point elle était puissante, en vérité.

Ça la terrifiait. La stupéfiait. La dégoûtait.

Et elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser une seule seconde de plus.

_Non, tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !_

_Je le peux. Je le dois._

Et elle était désolée. Tellement désolée. Désolée que son père ait eu à lui parler de cette technique qui n'avait plus jamais été utilisée depuis que son clan avait dû stopper Kan. Désolée d'avoir menti à sa mère, parce qu'à cet instant, elle ne pouvait pas penser à sa propre sécurité. Désolée de ne pouvoir dire au revoir à ses amis. Désolée de ne pouvoir aider Sakura qui luttait contre l'assassin de sa sœur. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois, l'embrasser une dernière fois, lui dire tout ce qu'elle était et représentait pour elle, tout ce qu'elles auraient pu être ensemble.

Oh. Elle pouvait les sentir. Les agents de son père. Partout autour d'eux. Avec des policiers. Ils se battaient contre leurs ennemis. Ils étaient ici, ils arrivaient pour eux. Pour les sauver.

Et…

Ce fut un tel _soulagement_ de sentir l'esprit de son père si proche, d'entendre ses pensées, qu'elle faillit presque arrêter ses efforts. Un sanglot emprisonné au fond de sa poitrine menaça de la faire abandonner. Mais, non. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter, elle était la seule capable de le faire. Elle devait le faire !

_Je dois le faire. Je suis désolée. Pardonne-moi._

Elle ne sut pas vraiment à qui elle destinait ces mots. Son cousin ? Sa famille ? Ses parents ? Ses amis ? Sakura ?

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que pour détruire l'esprit d'Ekari, elle devait détruire son propre esprit. Elle avait beau être puissante, ça ne serait jamais assez pour réussir à quitter ce plan mental et à regagner sa propre conscience avant d'être irrémédiablement touchée. Déjà, son corps réagissait, parce qu'à cet instant corps et esprit restaient profondément liés. Aussi, même si elle avait pu assez protéger sa conscience du choc, son corps, lui, serait mort de toute façon et l'aurait condamnée.

Elle aurait dû lui dire. Elle aurait vraiment dû partager avec elle tout ce qu'elle s'était retenue de lui dire toutes ces semaines, des choses les plus insignifiantes jusqu'aux plus essentielles. Quelle idiote elle avait été.

Sakura…

_Je suis désolée._

Un dernier effort. Une dernière pièce à mettre en place, un dernier fil mental à tirer.

Et puis elle n'eut plus conscience que de la douleur.

Lorsque les ténèbres vinrent, la terreur l'envahit.

Et enfin, il n'y eut plus rien.

O

Elle n'avait plus le temps. Sakura pouvait le sentir au plus profond d'elle.

Et le chakra… Le chakra d'Ino… Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Qu'est-ce que cette idiote était en train de faire ?!

« Tu es distraite ! »

Sakura grogna quand une explosion l'empêcha de jeter un œil vers Ino. Elle se baissa, attrapa l'agent allongé inconscient à ses pieds comme s'il s'était agi d'une poupée et le lança directement sur Ichi tout en courant vers lui dans le même mouvement. Occupé à éviter le corps, il ne put éviter le poing qu'elle lui envoya dans la figure avant de battre en retraite rapidement quand il se releva.

« Tu es forte. »

« Je te l'ai dit. Tu n'as encore rien vu ! »

Dans ses bras, dans ses mains, l'énergie qu'elle lui avait volée boostait son propre chakra. Elle enveloppait ses doigts dans un pâle halo, et ce n'était pas le vert vif du scalpel, ni le vert pâle. Non, cette énergie-là était grise. Et presque brûlante.

« Il est temps de dire au revoir, Sakura Haruno. Il semble que ta lignée se termine avec toi. Et ensuite, je m'occuperai de tes amis. »

Alors qu'il préparait une autre bombe, bien plus grosse cette fois, assez grosse pour détruire toute cette partie du souterrain, elle lança l'énergie grise accumulée dans ses mains et, à son plus grand étonnement, la boule de chakra transformé vola droit vers lui – si vite qu'elle eut du mal à suivre sa trajectoire. Sa force avait ses bons côtés. Incapable de voir le chakra et donc le projectile, Ichi n'essaya même pas de l'éviter.

Il le reçut en pleine poitrine et s'écroula avec un cri silencieux, du sang s'échappant abondamment de sa blessure. Choquée par ses propres actions – et leur succès, Sakura fut soulagée de sentir qu'il n'était pas mort.

Des bruits provenaient des galeries autour de la salle. Des coups de feu, des cris. La cavalerie, avec un peu de chance. Elle s'apprêtait à souffler de soulagement quand une pensée, distante et faible, atteignit son esprit.

_Je suis désolée._

_Ino ?_

« Ino ! » cria Tenten.

Sakura tourna sur ses pieds pour voir le corps d'Ekari tomber au sol, comme au ralenti, du sang s'écoulant de son nez, sa bouche et ses oreilles, ses yeux déjà éteints. La cellule de Tenten disparut enfin, mais la jeune femme ne parvint pas à se mettre debout, ses yeux sombres braqués sur la scène plus loin. Naruto, toujours affaibli, regardait lui aussi, inquiet et effrayé.

Déjà affalé contre le mur, le corps d'Ino commença à basculer vers le sol. Mais Sakura, malgré ses propres blessures, courut vers elle et la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne s'écroule complètement.

« Ino ? Ino ! Réponds-moi ! »

Ino cligna lentement des yeux, son regard voilé braqué devant elle. Lorsqu'elle toussa, quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent de ses lèvres et Sakura sentit et vit son chakra lentement disparaître.

« Non ! » s'étrangla t-elle. « Non ! NON ! INO ! INO ! Réponds-moi ! »

Elle la secoua doucement, et c'était stupide et dangereux et ça ne l'aiderait sûrement pas, mais elle la secoua quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre ?

_Ino ? INO ! Ino… Je t'en prie, Ino, je sais que tu peux m'entendre. S'il te plait, ne pars pas. Ne meurs pas. Tu… Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas._

Elle ne voyait plus rien. Comment… ? Oh. Elle pleurait. C'était pour ça. La respiration d'Ino s'affaiblissait, elle avait l'air de s'étouffer. Avec son propre sang. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Ekari ne l'avait pas touchée… Si ? Il n'y avait pas de blessure. Et son chakra… C'était comme s'il se désintégrait, comme s'il coulait entre les doigts de Sakura pour disparaître.

Sa vie lui échappait.

Elle mourait.

_Ino ? Ino, s'il te plait ! Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ino, réponds-moi, merde ! Tu me fais peur ! Fais quelque chose ! Ino… Je… Je…. Espèce d'idiote ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, hein ? Quelque chose de stupide, j'en suis sûre, quelque chose d'altruiste, et d'incroyablement stupide, hein ? Espèce de… de… ! ALLEZ !_

« Qu'est-ce… ? »

Ses mains. Ses mains, qui tenaient Ino contre elle… Elles brillaient une fois encore. Et c'était le vert pâle. Ce chakra chaleureux et froid à la fois, réconfortant aussi, mais qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Celui qu'elle semblait incapable de contrôler consciemment, mais qui était apparu quand elle avait tant voulu aider Mari.

Et il _réagissait_. Il réagissait au contact des dernières traces du chakra d'Ino.

Alors Sakura déposa prudemment Ino au sol et plaça ses mains au-dessus d'elle, ses paumes circulant contre son chakra pouvait la _sentir_, son corps, ses blessures, son énergie et ses défauts. Elle pouvait tout sentir, et mieux encore, elle pouvait manipuler le chakra d'Ino, le renforcer, le nourrir, le combler.

C'était un pouvoir de guérison.

Guérir. Enfin un aspect de son don qui n'était pas offensif.

_Je ne te laisserai pas partir sans me battre, Ino ! Tu m'entends ? Toi aussi, tu dois te battre !_

Elle concentra tout ce qui lui restait de chakra dans ses actions, mais elle sentit toute la limite de son pouvoir. Ino allait très mal, et Sakura était déjà trop fatiguée, ses réserves amoindries.

Bon sang, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait !

Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Ça aurait pu être des heures, mais ce n'était sans doute que quelques minutes, et très vite, elle s'épuisa.

Trop vite.

Une autre leçon que lui avait donnée Ino. Utiliser trop de chakra représentait un danger, et elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour essayer de l'aider.

Sa vue se flouta, elle ne sentait plus vraiment son corps.

_Non… Je peux pas… Je dois rester consciente ! Ino…_

_I-no…_

Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. C'était impossible que ça se termine comme ça.

Mais elle se sentit glisser vers la pénombre, et elle s'interrogea sur sa destination.

Ino lui avait dit que si utiliser trop de chakra pouvait les affaiblir, épuiser tout leur chakra les tuait.

_Merde…_

_Ino…_

_Je suis désolée._

O


	13. A l'aurore

**O**

**13\. A l'aurore.**

Lever les paupières lui paraissait une tâche insurmontable.

Elle se sentait si fatiguée…

Où était-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle épuisée comme ça, si elle avait été en train de dormir ?

Tout semblait lourd. Aucun de ses membres ne voulait lui obéir. Jambes, bras, mains, doigts. Elle les sentait à peine. Bouger lui était impossible.

Penser restait difficile.

« Mademoiselle Haruno ? Ouvrez les yeux. Allez. Mademoiselle Haruno ? Sakura ? »

Quelqu'un se trouvait là, près d'elle. Une voix masculine lui parvenait clairement. Un effort. Un essai. Encore un effort.

Ses paupières se levèrent enfin. Se fermèrent. Se levèrent. Pourquoi était-si difficile ?

« C'est bien. C'est très bien, Sakura. Continuez d'essayer. »

Il n'y avait que du blanc. Trop de lumière. Et puis, enfin, elle commença à discerner des formes.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Sakura. »

Retour ? Retour d'où ? Où était-elle allée ?

Mais ses questions restaient prisonnières de sa poitrine, à peine formées dans son esprit. Parler. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle parvenait à peine à rester consciente.

« Est-ce vous pouvez me voir ? Regardez-moi. »

Sa tête et son cou ne lui obéissaient pas non plus. Mais du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait le voir, debout près du lit. Il était habillé étrangement, en blanc et bleu… Un infirmier. Grand, carré, la quarantaine. Ses yeux sombres emplis de douceur et d'attention.

« Je m'appelle Yusuke Ishiyama. J'ai été votre infirmier ces derniers jours. Est-ce que vous vous rappelez m'avoir déjà vu ? »

Sa vision semblait un peu plus nette, mais l'épuisement ne la quittait pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche. Les sons sortirent de sa gorge tout craqués et faibles.

« Non ? Très bien. Ce n'est pas grave. Vous vous êtes réveillée plusieurs fois déjà, mais seulement pour quelques minutes. Est-ce que vous pouvez essayer de rester avec nous un peu plus longtemps cette fois-ci ? »

Une femme, une infirmière aussi, plus jeune, avec les yeux clairs et les cheveux noirs, l'aida à boire un peu d'eau.

L'hôpital. Elle était à l'hôpital parce que… Parce qu'elle avait été blessée ? Maintenant que ses sens se renforçaient, elle pouvait sentir un bandage sur son mollet, la brûlure d'égratignures et de coupures sur son avant-bras, des bleus sur sa peau. Une douleur sourde provenait de ses mains. Et il y avait manifestement une intraveineuse au niveau de son poignet.

« Vous êtes restée endormie longtemps. Dix jours déjà. Vous nous avez inquiétez pendant un temps, mais vous allez mieux. »

Allait-elle mieux ? Et si oui, pourquoi avait-elle dormi aussi longtemps ? Un coma ? Mais pourquoi ?

Un coma… L'épuisement…

Son chakra. Elle l'avait beaucoup utilisé durant son combat contre… Oui. Oui, c'était ça. Contre les Ombres. Contre Ichi. Et le chakra qui lui était resté, elle l'avait utilisé pour…

Ino !

Elle ouvrit la bouche, essaya de parler, de demander, mais ses paupières se baissaient déjà.

« Sakura ? Essayez de rester éveillée un peu plus. Sakura ? »

Trop tard. Impossible d'ouvrir les yeux une nouvelle fois. Elle se sentait partir, et pourtant elle n'était pas encore tout à fait endormie.

« Nous devrions aller parler au docteur, » disait l'infirmière à son collègue.

« Mmh. Je suis sûr qu'elle se réveillera bientôt, et cette fois pour de bon. Elle a réagi à la chambre et à nos présences, c'est bon signe. Tout semblait normal. »

« Dans ce cas, nous devrions demander que quelqu'un reste ici avec elle. Elle aura des questions quand elle se réveillera vraiment. J'avoue qu'une part de moi pense qu'il serait mieux pour elle qu'elle dorme quelques jours de plus. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment… »

« Oui. L'Agence doit publier un nouveau communiqué ce soir qui précisera certaines choses. »

« Etrange. Déjà ? Le directeur a bien assez à faire comme ça. Et le Clan Yamanaka est… Enfin. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils ressentent. Quand je pense que le télépathe était l'un des leurs ! »

« Ils l'ont officiellement exclu de leur clan la semaine passée. Pas étonnant, on en aurait tous fait autant. Tous ces crimes, et ce qu'il a fait à la fille… »

« L'enterrement est demain, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je crois. Les Yamanaka sont restés très discrets. Et les journalistes ont déserté la rue depuis que le rapport a été rendu public. »

« Encore heureux ! Un peu de décence. Ils n'ont vraiment pas besoin d'être harcelés en plus du reste. Bon sang, quand je pense à la pauvre mère… »

« J'espère qu'ils sauront s'en remettre. Au moins, notre petite patiente semble enfin reprendre le dessus. Avec un peu de chance, les journalistes campés devant l'hôpital seront partis avant qu'elle se réveille. »

« J'espère qu'elle fait de beaux rêves. »

« Est-ce que… »

Leurs voix s'effacèrent. Sakura perdit sa bataille contre l'inconscience.

O

Des fleurs. Plusieurs bouquets de fleurs.

C'était stupide, mais c'était la seule chose sur laquelle Sakura arrivait à se concentrer.

Les fleurs qui peuplaient sa chambre, colorées, jolies.

Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, quelques minutes plus tôt, elle les fixait. Les fleurs dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Jaunes. Bleu clair. Orange. Roses.

Elle récitait leurs couleurs, leurs formes – à défaut de pouvoir les identifier.

Tout pour éviter de songer à ce qu'elle avait entendu avant de se rendormir la veille.

Ne surtout pas penser à…

Ino.

Parce qu'Ino était morte. Ino était morte. Elle avait échoué et Ino était morte.

Et les _fleurs_.

Toutes ces écœurantes fleurs pleines de belles couleurs. Les regarder ne l'aidait pas du tout, les sentir non plus… C'était stupide ! Elle n'était qu'une idiote !

Les fleurs étaient liées à Ino, les fleurs seraient toujours liées à Ino.

Et Ino n'était plus.

L'épuisement écrasait toujours son corps, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver la force de s'asseoir. Elle ne se souvenait pas du moment dans la bataille où elle s'était blessé les mains. Pourquoi étaient-elles toujours bandées ?

Et les autres ?

Tenten ? Naruto ? Où se trouvaient-ils ? Dans quel état ?

Etaient-ils morts, eux aussi ?

Et les Ombres ou la Racine ou elle-ne-savait-quel-nom-on-leur-donnait ? Ichi, s'était-il enfui ? Et Danzo ?

Bordel, que s'était-il passé lorsqu'elle avait perdu connaissance en tentant comme une imbécile de jouer à dieu avec des forces qui la dépassaient ?

« Tiens. Tu es réveillée. »

La voix, dure mais féminine, venait de l'entrée de la chambre. Sakura n'avait même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. La femme avait refermé derrière elle et avançait dans la pièce sans un autre regard pour la patiente. Elle se saisit du dossier accroché au lit, le survola rapidement avant d'y ajouter une ligne ou deux. Puis elle le reposa près d'un des vases, sur le bureau.

Elle ne portait pas l'uniforme du personnel soignant. Ses longs cheveux blonds, bien qu'en partie retenus par des élastiques, encadraient un joli visage aux grands yeux noisette, et son maintien élégant criait toute sa fierté et son caractère. Quelque part dans la cinquantaine, elle était une belle femme à l'aura et au charisme impressionnants.

L'inconnue déplaçait des choses comme si elle se trouvait dans sa maison, et Sakura nota alors la taille de la pièce. Pour une chambre d'hôpital, elle était immense, agrémentée d'une large télé accrochée au mur, d'un bureau, d'une petite table ronde, de trois chaises et d'un fauteuil. Il y avait aussi une table de nuit, une commode et d'élégantes photos en noir et blanc de Konoha, encadrées et accrochées aux murs. Sans parler des grandes fenêtres.

Peu d'établissements proposaient un tel luxe. Il s'agissait d'une clinique privée, sans aucun doute.

« Tu es possiblement la personne la plus insolente qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Sakura Haruno. »

La bonne femme daignait enfin lui adresser la parole, et c'était pour l'insulter.

Super.

« Pardon ? » demanda Sakura, sa voix encore rauque et éraillée. Elle l'aurait préférée plus forte, au moins. « Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Non, je m'en fiche. Laissez-moi tranquille. Sortez d'ici. »

« Qui je suis ? » Un petit rictus s'afficha sur le visage de la femme alors qu'elle se concentrait sur l'alitée. « Tu es vraiment réveillée, alors. Une bonne chose, je suppose. »

Agacée, triste, confuse, fatiguée, Sakura se força à s'asseoir et leva les yeux au ciel en notant le pyjama blanc en coton qu'elle portait. Incapable de se redresser complètement, prise de quelques vertiges, elle reposa son dos contre ses coussins et lutta quelques instants contre les bandages entourant ses mains. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à les retirer, elle fronça les sourcils face aux cicatrices. Les pires avaient agrémenté ses paumes d'une marque plus ou moins circulaire, quelques lignes fines partaient du cercle imparfait pour courir un peu plus loin sur sa peau, certaines tirant jusqu'à la base de ses doigts ou aux dos de ses mains. En fermant doucement les poings, Sakura s'aperçut que toute douleur avait disparu.

Comment avait-elle pu recevoir d'aussi étranges blessures ?

Et comment avaient-elles pu guérir et cicatriser si bien aussi rapidement ?

« Je croyais que j'avais été inconsciente pendant dix jours. »

« Plus ou moins, » confirma l'inconnue, son ton posé, neutre.

« Mais mes blessures… même celle sur mon mollet… Elles sont soignées. Complètement. Et mes mains ? »

« Des brûlures. »

Impossible. Les marques ressemblaient à d'étranges soleils irréguliers, peut-être même à des créatures vaguement rondes qui se seraient accrochées à ses mains avec de fines tentacules.

« Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir… »

« Je suppose que tu étais trop occupée à arracher une âme des mains de la Mort pour accorder de l'attention aux détails. Comme je l'ai dit, ton insolence n'a pas de limite. »

« Quoi ? » Les yeux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent, elle posa le regard sur la femme et sentit son cœur se serrer. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? Elle est… Elle est vivante ? Elle… »

Sa voix se perdit, coincée dans un espoir peut-être vain, et l'inconnue fronça les sourcils.

« Ino ? Oui, elle est… vivante. Nous ne sommes pas certains de ce qu'il en est pour son esprit malheureusement. Mais si on considère qu'elle serait morte sans ton intervention, je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'il y a de l'espoir. »

« Je ne… » murmura Sakura, incapable de comprendre, de croire. Ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux la brûlaient. « Je ne comprends pas. Ils ont dit… un enterrement… »

« Sûrement l'enterrement d'Inoichi Yamanaka, » répondit la femme, quelque chose de sombre dans la voix. « Il est mort durant l'opération, comme deux agents et trois policiers. »

Le soulagement qui envahit Sakura s'accompagna immédiatement de honte et de tristesse. Mais il lui était impossible de ne pas être soulagée d'apprendre que c'était Inoichi et non sa fille qui avait disparu.

« Une opération ? »

« Votre enlèvement a étrangement coïncidé avec la préparation d'une opération d'envergure pour arrêter les criminels de ce réseau ainsi que leurs alliés. Lorsque l'information quant à votre disparition et votre localisation les a atteints, l'Agence, le Cercle et la police étaient déjà sur le qui-vive. Les interventions ont dû être lancées vingt-quatre heures plus tôt que prévu, c'est tout. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Danzo a été tué. Il a refusé de se rendre, comme beaucoup de ses hommes. Plusieurs alliés ont été identifiés au fil des mois et les polices de leurs villes respectives les ont arrêtés. Mais les forces de l'Ordre continuent à traquer complices et espions, et il nous faudra certainement des mois d'enquêtes et d'interrogatoires avant d'en venir à bout. Certains échapperont à la justice, c'est inévitable, j'en ai peur. »

« Et… et Naruto et Tenten ? Ils vont bien ? »

« Oui. Ils sont très vite rentrés chez eux. »

« Et la fille Aburame ? »

« Elle est à l'Agence, dans une cellule. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien contre les effets de la télépathie, et pour le moment elle ne montre aucun signe du moindre souvenir de sa famille ou de son passé. Elle ne réagit à aucune de nos tentatives. »

« Oh. Et où suis-je ? »

« L'hôpital Kenji. »

Privé. Et cher. Et aussi l'hôpital où Ino avait emmené Mari il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Pourquoi Sakura serait-elle soignée ici ? Elle n'avait ni l'argent ni l'assurance pour pouvoir y être admise, et l'hôpital public de Konoha avait très bonne réputation lui aussi.

« Tu as des amis puissants, Sakura Haruno, » avança posément sa visiteuse comme si elle avait lu ses interrogations sur son visage.

« Moi ? »

« Le Clan Yamanaka a insisté pour que tu sois amenée et soignée ici. Et je n'aurais pas accepté qu'il en soit autrement. »

« Vous ? »

« Je faisais partie de l'opération contre la Racine et je suis ton médecin. »

« Et Ino ? »

« Elle a été traitée ici, elle aussi, mais nous ne pouvions rien faire de plus pour elle une fois stabilisée. Tu avais déjà fait tout ce qu'il était possible de faire pour l'aider, et plus encore. Sa famille a décidé de la ramener à la maison le jour suivant. Physiquement, elle n'a plus aucune blessure, mais elle ne réveille pas. »

« Elle ne s'est pas réveillée ? Pas une fois ? »

« Non. Tu as soigné ses blessures internes parfaitement, Sakura. Tu n'aurais absolument rien pu faire d'autre pour elle. Mais la télépathie n'est pas quelque chose que nous maîtrisons assez bien pour comprendre vraiment son état. Et apparemment, c'est quelque chose que même ton don ne peut atteindre. Il faut que tu comprennes que nous ne savons pas si ou comment son esprit a été atteint. Alors même si elle se réveille – ou quand elle se réveillera, il y a une possibilité pour qu'elle ne soit plus vraiment là. »

L'idée lui semblait inconcevable. Avoir réussi à la maintenir en vie, à soigner son corps, pour ça ? Sakura n'était pas certaine de pouvoir se le pardonner si elle avait condamné Ino à ce sort elle-même, bien avant que la maladie ne s'en charge.

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'ai fait, » confia t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Tu possèdes un don très vieux et aujourd'hui très rare. Dans le passé, certains ninjas étaient spécialisés dans les techniques médicales. Seuls ceux possédant un contrôle excellent de leur chakra pouvaient devenir des ninjas-médecins, et seuls les meilleurs de ceux-là se distinguaient dans cette branche. En tant que Première, tu as un énorme potentiel. Sans doute que certains de tes aïeuls étaient de brillants ninjas-médecins. »

« Mes aïeuls… » murmura Sakura avec ironie et subjugation.

Elle aurait vraiment aimé savoir qui ils avaient été.

« Enfin. Je dois te demander comment tu te sens, en tant que ton docteur. »

« Je me sens bien. »

« Vraiment ? »

En réalité, elle était toujours nauséeuse et épuisée, elle avait mal un peu partout et voyait encore trouble. Mais l'avouer voudrait sans doute vouloir dire plus de médicaments, de repos, de visites d'infirmiers ou de cette envahissante et étrange bonne femme qui se prétendait médecin et ne portait même pas de blouse.

« Vraiment. »

« Bon. Après tout, c'est toi qui vois. Et je suis douée, c'est vrai. La meilleure. Du moins jusqu'à ce que tu grandisses assez pour être appelée docteur. »

« Excusez-moi ? » interrogea Sakura, confuse, méfiante. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle comptait faire de sa vie. « Quoi ? »

« Avec un don comme le tien, je me sentirais personnellement insultée si tu ne devenais pas le meilleur médecin que Konoha a connu depuis, eh bien, moi. »

« Vous ? Vous voulez dire que… » Les yeux de Sakura brillèrent. « Vous êtes Tsunade Senju ? »

« Etrange. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur toi ces derniers jours et tu semblais plutôt brillante. »

« Je le suis ! Je suis juste… » Elle soupira. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Konoha, c'est chez moi, même si j'en suis partie pendant un moment. »

« Vous étiez en contact avec les membres du Cercle, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser ces petits jeunes faire tomber le réseau sans nous, quand même. Une bonne chose que j'ai été là. Tu étais quasiment morte. Personne ne t'a jamais dit qu'utiliser autant de chakra est très dangereux, imbécile ? »

« Si. Je sais ça. »

« Ce que tu as fait était idiot. Tu es encore bien maladroite avec ton don. Tellement que lorsque tu as utilisé ton chakra pour manipuler celui d'Ino et la guérir, l'énergie que tu as concentrée a brûlé tes paumes. »

« Oh, » souffla Sakura, posant les yeux sur ses mains.

« L'un de mes sceaux médicaux a permis de réduire les dommages au minimum et d'accélérer la guérison. »

« Merci. »

« Nous allons devoir travailler sur ce don que tu as, au moins sur la guérison. Tu devrais pouvoir te guérir toi-même aussi, une fois que tu auras appris à mieux le maîtriser. Et un minimum de leçons d'anatomie te serait bien utile. »

« Nous ? » Le regard que lui lança Tsunade stipulait clairement que Sakura n'avait guère le choix. « Bien sûr, nous. »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit un peu et la tête d'un homme apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Il sourit en grand en voyant Tsunade et entra sans attendre d'invitation.

« Ah, tu es là ! Je n'arrive pas à trouver un endroit tranquille dans cette ville pleine de jolies filles et de belles femmes. »

« Jiraiya, » avertit Tsunade en tournant un regard noir vers lui, agacée.

« Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, bien entendu ! »

L'homme était grand, les cheveux blancs et longs, avec un étrange sourire et une expression avenante.

« Oh ! Elle est réveillée ! »

« Oui, et elle commence à croire que sa chambre est un hall de gare ouvert à tous, » répliqua Sakura sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Heureusement, le célèbre Premier se contenta de sourire plus grand.

« Tu es une célébrité, miss Haruno. Mais ces photos dans les journaux ne rendent pas justice à ta beauté. »

« Pardon ? »

« Jiraiya, vraiment ! Tu ne changeras jamais ! » grogna Tsunade, se retenant visiblement de le frapper.

Son ami se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec une expression joviale et charmeuse.

« Je pensais que c'était pour ça que tu m'avais épousé. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, Shizune a dû empoisonner notre fils ou un truc dans ce genre-là, parce qu'il semble incapable d'arrêter de la suivre partout depuis qu'on est arrivés. Il a ce sourire idiot sur son visage et il porte même ce cochon, Tonton, pour elle. »

« Laisse Kenta et Shizune tranquilles, je te préviens. Et cesse d'ennuyer les patients. »

« Bien, bien ! Je m'en vais ! Je dois aller manger des ramen avec Naruto de toute façon. On se voit tout à l'heure ! »

Il quitta la pièce avec un signe enjoué, et son épouse se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

Sakura, elle, observa la scène, bouche-bée. Jamais elle n'aurait songé rencontrer les deux Légendaires, et encore moins les voir se comporter ainsi. Leur vie avait été loin d'être facile dans leurs jeunes années, mais ils semblaient tous les deux étrangement libérés de leurs fantômes. Avaient-ils réussi à se détacher de leur passé, ensemble ? Où aimaient-ils simplement se cacher derrière cette humeur légère ?

« Ne fais pas attention à lui. Où en étions-nous ? Ah, oui. Tes mains. »

« Mes mains vont bien. De quelles photos parlait-il ? »

« Le Conseil et l'Agence ont décidé il y a quelques jours de publier le rapport quant à l'opération contre la Racine. Il valait mieux éviter que des rumeurs erronées circulent sur les évènements, qu'ils soient récents ou plus anciens. Ainsi les doutes quant aux Spéciaux ont été levés, et les morts honorés. La population a eu droit à un résumé condensé de la vérité quant à Danzo et à son réseau, leurs agissements, la mort des Uchiha, les années d'investigation et ce qu'il s'est passé dans les souterrains. Bien que presque rien n'a été précisé sur votre rôle, les journalistes ont tout de même fait des recherches sur chacun d'entre vous. Des photos ont fait surface. »

« Que savent les gens ? »

« Pas de détails. Ils savent pour votre détention. Ils savent que Naruto s'est battu pour protéger ses amis, que tu as défait le Premier et qu'Ino s'est sacrifiée pour arrêter le télépathe, qui n'était autre que son cousin cru mort depuis des années. »

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils risquent tous leur vie pour que Konoha se réveille et se rende compte qu'elle faisait fausse route ? Que des gens meurent, et que Sakura et ses amis vivent les pires heures de leur existence ?

Et si Ino ne se réveillait pas ? Si elle n'était déjà plus tout à fait là ?

« Je te laisse à présent. Tu vas devoir rester ici sous surveillance encore trois jours au moins. Je repasserai pour valider ou non ta sortie. Et tu pourras dire à tes agaçants amis qu'ils pourront venir te rendre visite demain, mais pas avant. »

Sans un autre mot ou regard, Tsunade quitta la chambre. Sakura soupira doucement. Elle n'avait que peu d'énergie, elle sentait ses paupières tirer vers le bas, et pourtant son esprit ne semblait pas vouloir démordre de cette information qu'il mâchait depuis plusieurs minutes.

Ino. Ino était plongée dans une sorte de coma, au manoir Yamanaka.

Et Sakura _devait_ la voir.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur autre chose, ni dormir paisiblement tant qu'elle n'aurait pas posé ses yeux sur elle.

Une heure plus tard, un peu revigorée par la nourriture qu'une infirmière lui avait emmené, Sakura entreprit de se lever et d'aller jusqu'à la commode. Les vertiges ne la quittèrent pas tout à fait, elle tremblait un peu, mais elle restait déterminée à accomplir son plan. Dans le premier tiroir, elle eut la surprise de retrouver quelques vêtements bien à elle, pliés et bien rangés.

Qui avait bien pu les apporter ? Pas sa mère, ça, c'était certain. D'ailleurs, il était étrange que personne ne lui ait posé des questions quant à sa famille.

Décidant d'ignorer le mystère pour le moment, Sakura passa dans la salle de bains pour faire sa toilette et s'habiller, un peu maladroitement. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte quand ses yeux furent attirés par une enveloppe blanche près des bouquets de fleurs. Curieuse, elle l'attrapa et en sortit une carte lui souhaitant une bonne convalescence.

Ils l'avaient tous signée.

Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Neji, même Nara et Akimichi. Il y avait aussi un _post-scriptum_ de la main de Naruto. Et son écriture ne s'était pas améliorée avec les années.

_Ils ont dit que tu devrais te réveiller bientôt. Si l'hôpital t'angoisse ou autre chose, n'hésite pas à t'échapper et à venir nous voir ! (Ils nous ont interdit de rester, Tsunade a même essayé de me frapper. Fais attention, elle est timbrée !)._

Elle se trouva un peu stupide, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en relisant une nouvelle fois la carte, le petit mot, plutôt générique, pour lui souhaiter du courage et une bonne santé, les signatures, le message de Naruto.

Ils s'étaient inquiétés pour elle. Ils avaient même essayé de venir la voir (sans doute plus d'une fois), ils avaient amené des fleurs pour elle.

C'était gentil. Et touchant. Très touchant.

Mais si Sakura s'échappait de sa chambre à cet instant, ce n'était pas pour aller voir l'un d'entre eux.

Personne ne traînait dans le couloir. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle doucement, releva la capuche de sa veste sur son visage et se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers. Au rez-de-chaussée, au travers les portes vitrées, elle put apercevoir quelques journalistes campés sur le trottoir d'en face. Ils attendaient sans doute des nouvelles d'Ino ou espéraient voir une quelconque célébrité locale présentement dans l'hôpital.

Sakura hésita, sachant qu'elle avait été mentionnée dans le rapport et qu'à moins que Jiraiya ait menti, il y avait une photo d'elle dans un journal. Et puis elle se rassura. Après tout, ils ignoraient sans aucun doute qu'elle était réveillée et qu'elle se baladait hors de sa chambre. D'un pas nonchalant, faussement assuré, le visage dissimulé sous sa capuche, Sakura quitta l'établissement et avança jusqu'au prochain croisement. Elle prit à droite et respira plus tranquillement.

Son sac n'avait pas fait partie des affaires présentes dans sa chambre, du coup elle n'avait pas de monnaie ni de carte de transport. Alors malgré les courbatures et la fatigue, les quelques vertiges, elle prit la direction du nord de la ville. Le manoir Yamanaka n'était pas tout prêt.

Et bien sûr, il gelait.

Avec un tout petit peu de chance, Sakura réussirait à l'atteindre avant de s'évanouir.

O

Tout avait tendance à tourner autour d'elle. C'était agaçant. Mais elle se trouvait face au portail des Yamanaka, enfin.

Elle respira lentement, se força à se calmer et attendit une réponse de l'interphone. Quand elle entendit un petit son, elle baissa sa capuche et se tourna vers la caméra.

_« Bonjour, ici Monsieur Kino. Comment puis-je vous aider ? »_

« Euh. Bonjour. Je suis Sakura Haruno. Je suis là pour – »

_« Oh, mademoiselle Haruno ! Bienvenue ! Entrez ! »_

Une petite sonnerie lui signifia que le portail était déverrouillé. Une main sur le métal noir, Sakura s'apprêta à utiliser sa force pour pousser l'énorme battant, mais elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'il était en réalité plutôt léger. Elle entra dans le parc, repoussa le portail derrière elle et avança vers le manoir.

Le mois de décembre était bien avancé à présent. Noël arriverait bientôt, et il y avait déjà des décorations colorées et des lumières dans les rues. Visiblement, les gens avaient hâte de laisser la crise derrière eux et de fêter la paix. Konoha avait toujours adoré les fêtes, toutes les fêtes. En levant ses yeux verts en direction du ciel, elle le découvrit gris-blanc et bas. Il neigerait bientôt.

Dans le jardin, les fleurs semblaient plus ternes que lors de sa dernière visite. Leurs couleurs plus tristes, les pétales pointant vers le sol. Sakura se demanda si ce n'était qu'un effet de la saison, ou si la végétation était liée à l'humeur de Kire Yamanaka.

A peine avait-elle posé son pied sur la première des cinq marches menant à la porte d'entrée que celle-ci s'ouvrit. Sakura sursauta et se figea, ses yeux dans ceux de la mère d'Ino. Elle était pâle, ses yeux chocolat rougis, les traits épuisés. Sa détresse n'enlevait rien à sa beauté, mais la voir ainsi serra un peu plus le cœur de la jeune fille. Son élégance, son maintien, rien ne semblait suffire à cacher le fait qu'elle se brisait, à l'intérieur.

« Sakura. »

« Bonjour, Madame Yamanaka, » salua Sakura en s'inclinant.

« Entre, viens. »

Kire ferma la porte derrière elles avant d'observer la jeune fille d'un œil critique, de la tête aux pieds.

« Regarde-toi, tu es gelée. Tes lèvres sont bleues. Donne-moi ta veste. »

Trop fatiguée et surprise pour protester, Sakura s'exécuta. Arrivé derrière la maîtresse de maison, Monsieur Kino prit la veste pour la ranger et lui donna une paire de chaussons doux et chauds pour remplacer ses baskets.

« Aimeriez-vous du thé ? Ça vous aidera à vous réchauffer. »

« Euh, quoi ? Euh, oui. Oui. »

« Je vais en apporter un peu. »

« Apportez-le dans la chambre d'Ino, s'il-vous-plait, » demanda Kire doucement.

« Bien sûr. »

Soudain vraiment anxieuse de se trouver là, avec Kire, sous de telles circonstances, Sakura garda ses yeux sur ses pieds et essaya de reprendre le contrôle sur le tremblement de ses mains.

« Je… Je suis désolée pour votre époux. J'ai appris… »

Elle était censée dire quelque chose de gentil, censée regarder son interlocutrice dans les yeux, et pas murmurer maladroitement quelques pauvres mots la tête baissée vers le sol, bon sang ! Quel droit avait-elle d'être ici, d'ailleurs ? Il était de notoriété commune que les Yamanaka étaient des personnes très privées, qu'ils détestaient que des étrangers cherchent à mettre leur nez dans leurs affaires. Ils avaient demandé à ce qu'on les laisse tranquilles, n'avaient fait aucune déclaration à la presse, n'avaient vu personne, n'étaient peut-être sortis que pour l'enterrement.

Et elle, elle débarquait comme ça, sans prévenir, une fille qu'ils connaissaient à peine, incapable de parler clairement et intelligemment !

« Merci. »

La voix de Kire était douce et lorsque Sakura trouva le courage de relever la tête, elle découvrit que les yeux marron de son interlocutrice se voilaient de tristesse.

Kire lui fit signe de la suivre et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Après une hésitation, Sakura lui emboita le pas, intimidée. Une fois au premier étage, elles ne tournèrent pas à droite vers le salon que Sakura connaissait, mais elles avancèrent dans le couloir de gauche, large et lumineux. La troisième porte sur la droite, une double-porte en bois blanc, était close. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant.

« Je dois te remercier, Sakura. »

« Pardon ? »

« Naruto et Tenten m'ont dit que tu as fait quelque chose pour l'aider. Ils ne savent pas quoi, ils savent seulement que tu lui as sauvé la vie. Tsunade a confirmé que sans toi, Ino serait décédée avant leur arrivée. Je te remercie d'avoir sauvé la vie de ma fille. Sache que le clan te sera toujours redevable. »

« Je n'ai pas… » Sakura prit une profonde inspiration pour stabiliser sa voix. « Le docteur Senju a dit qu'elle était dans le coma. »

« Tu devrais l'appeler Tsunade. Tout le monde l'appelle ainsi depuis toujours. Et Ino est… Elle ne s'est pas réveillée. Pas encore. Mais… mais je sais qu'elle se réveillera. »

Ces mots sonnaient beaucoup trop comme la prière d'une mère désespérée pour rassurer Sakura. Kire ouvrit la porte et elles entrèrent dans la grande chambre d'Ino. Une pièce élégante, à la décoration simple et chaleureuse, mais Sakura ne s'attarda pas vraiment sur les détails.

Ino avait l'air minuscule au milieu de son large lit. Sa peau était trop blanche, sa poitrine se soulevait à peine avec sa respiration. Plusieurs petits appareils médicaux la surveillaient. C'était terrifiant de la voir ainsi.

« Parfois, elle ouvre les yeux, » informa doucement Kire. « Mais elle ne voit pas vraiment et ne réagit à rien. Elle ne semble pas nous entendre non plus. » Elle se pencha sur sa fille, passa ses doigts sur son front doucement, tendrement. « J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais… »

Elle s'interrompit, sa voix s'éteignit. Monsieur Kino entra, déposa un plateau sur le bureau, puis sortit. Sakura ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Ino.

« Tu peux rester là. Bois ton thé et mange un peu. Je vais appeler l'hôpital pour leur dire que tu es ici. »

Kire quitta la pièce, mais Sakura s'en aperçut à peine. Elle fit un pas vers le lit, observa Ino encore un instant. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait endormie, si… inerte. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette image.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, essaya de dire quelque chose. _N'importe quoi_. Rien ne vint. Son esprit resta vide. Gardant le silence, elle se dirigea vers la petite table ronde près d'une fenêtre qui supportait un bouquet de fleurs déposé dans un vase. Sakura les reconnut immédiatement. Elle avait toujours la fleur qu'Ino lui avait offerte dans la forêt.

Elles ne ressemblaient à aucune autre. Entre la tulipe et la rose, plus petite que ces deux variétés, et leur couleur… Au début, il semblait qu'elles étaient simplement entre le bleu et le vert. Mais en réalité, leurs pétales étaient recouverts de minuscules touches bleues et de touches vertes qui ne se mélangeaient jamais mais qui semblaient se confondre de loin. Il y avait plus de bleu à la base des pétales, plus de vert à leur bout, ce qui donnait aux fleurs leur look unique.

Elles étaient magnifiques. Et elles lui rappelaient autant la couleur de ses yeux que celle des yeux d'Ino.

Après quelques secondes, sentant les vertiges la reprendre, elle alla boire un peu de thé et mangea un biscuit. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle finit par s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du lit et prit la main d'Ino dans la sienne. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était la voir se réveiller, bouger, parler.

Epuisée, toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Sakura abaissa ses barrières mentales, pour la première fois complètement, et laissa Ino entendre la moindre pensée qui pouvait traverser son esprit. Du moins, elle espéra qu'elles atteignaient Ino.

Et qu'Ino répondrait.

O

« Sakura ? Sakura, réveille-toi. »

Clignant des yeux, Sakura leva la tête difficilement et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie dans la chambre d'Ino. Kire l'aida à se lever et la guida dans le couloir puis dans une autre chambre. Sakura aurait aimé protester, mais elle se sentait trop fatiguée, un peu malade.

« Voilà. Tu peux dormir ici. »

Kire la poussa à se coucher, releva les couvertures sur elle.

Sakura s'endormit avant même que la porte se referme.

O

C'était magnifique.

Le soleil brillait, il faisait chaud. Tout était paisible.

Les fleurs bleu et vert poussaient partout, couvraient la vallée entière. D'immenses arbres à couper le souffle agrémentaient le paysage.

Sakura se sentait bien. Il n'y avait plus d'épuisement, plus de courbatures, plus de blessures. Même les cicatrices avaient disparu.

Ses mains… Pourquoi étaient-elles aussi petites ?

Pourquoi… ? Oh. En fait, tout son corps était petit. Parce qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant dans cet endroit. Une enfant habillée d'un simple maillot vert et d'un pantalon blanc, les pieds nus.

Quel étrange rêve.

_Une petite minute._

Un rêve ?

Le cœur battant, Sakura observa autour d'elle une fois encore, plus attentivement. Ces fleurs, les arbres géants, le soleil chaud, l'air si doux…

Et ce _silence_.

Ce n'était pas un rêve à elle. Elle le sentait. Sauf s'il avait été modifié.

Ino ?

Sakura courut de toute la force de ses petites jambes, scanna les alentours du regard, et elle crut que son cœur allait exploser de soulagement quand elle remarqua une petite présence près du tronc d'un immense saule pleureur. Elle tourna et sprinta dans cette direction.

C'était bien Ino. Une toute jeune Ino, aux cheveux coupés au carré comme dans leur enfance, habillée d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull violet.

C'était_ Ino_. Juste là. Du moins, une image mentale d'elle. Dans son esprit.

Sakura s'arrêta devant elle, l'observa quelques secondes de plus. La fillette était recroquevillée, les genoux remontés contre elle, la tête baissée.

« Ino ? »

Sa voix la fit sursauter. Redressant la tête prudemment, Ino posa des yeux mouillés de larmes sur elle, et malgré ces joues humides, Sakura sentit un profond soulagement l'envahir.

« Salut, » sourit Sakura en s'asseyant près d'elle.

« Salut, » répondit Ino, l'observant curieusement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je… » Ino fronça les sourcils et effaça les traces de ses larmes à l'aide de son poing droit. « Je… Non. J'avais mal. J'avais mal et après j'étais très fatiguée… »

« C'est rien. »

« Je veux rentrer à la maison. »

« Tu es à la maison. »

La voix enfantine d'Ino poussa Sakura à se demander si elle la reconnaissait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise son regard. Et ce regard sombre n'était pas celui d'un enfant.

« J'ai entendu ta voix. »

« Vraiment ? »

Ino hocha la tête.

« Je t'ai sentie. Près de moi. »

Quand elle avait abaissé son bouclier, sans doute. Et puis elle s'était endormie, ce qui avait sûrement permis à Ino de la suivre dans son esprit, exactement comme lorsqu'elles avaient été plus jeunes.

« Je suis près de toi, » confirma Sakura. « J'ai cru… » Sa gorge se serra, elle dut baisser les yeux sur les fleurs autour d'elle pour se reprendre. Ou essayer. « J'ai cru que tu n'étais peut-être plus là. J'espérais, mais… »

« Je suis toujours là. »

« Oui, je vois ça. Et… Et si tu peux faire ça, utiliser ton don comme ça, m'entendre… Alors tu peux te réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis endormie ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu dors depuis des jours. Onze, je crois. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es un idiote ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

Sakura secoua la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elles agissaient comme des gamines de huit ans, mais au moins, elles en avaient l'apparence.

« Tu ne te souviens pas qu'on a été enlevés dans les souterrains ? Tu te souviens du Premier ? Et… d'Ekari ? »

« Ekari, » murmura Ino lentement. « Je me souviens de lui. »

« Tu l'as empêché de te tuer, de tuer beaucoup de monde. Mais tu as été blessée. Tu mourais, Ino. »

« Oui. Je… je crois que je suis morte, pendant quelques secondes. Et puis… Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose est arrivée. »

« C'était moi, et je jure que si tu recommences un truc aussi stupide je te tuerais moi-même. »

« Tu… Mais comment ? »

« Mon don. Je peux soigner apparemment. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment, ou ce que je peux soigner ou non, mais j'ai pu réparer ce que ton corps avait subi à cause de ce que tu avais fait, ou de ce qu'Ekari avait fait, peu importe. Mais je peux rien faire pour ton esprit, et tout le monde était très inquiet. Mais tu es là. »

« Oui. »

« Ta famille est si inquiète, Ino. Tu dois te réveiller. »

« Mais je… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Ino ? » Elle prit sa main, la força à croiser son regard. « Tout ira bien. »

« Non, » murmura la télépathe, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

« Ino… »

« Je… Mon père m'avait dit de l'utiliser si… Je voulais seulement protéger mon clan, et toi et les autres et… Je ne connaissais pas d'autre moyen. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais. »

« Je sais. »

« Mais… » La voix d'Ino se brisa, alors elle s'interrompit pour contrôler ses sanglots. Sans trop de succès. « Ekari est mort, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, » confirma doucement Sakura dans le silence de ce monde. « C'était un monstre. Ino, ton cousin est mort il y a longtemps, ce qu'ils avaient fait de lui, ce qu'il est devenu… Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de bon en lui. Si tu ne l'avais pas arrêté, il aurait fait du mal à beaucoup d'autres gens. »

« Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est censé se passer. Ce n'est pas ça, la justice. »

« Tu étais la seule capable de l'arrêter. Arrestation, procès, emprisonnement, exil,… Ce n'était pas possible pour lui, tu sais ça. »

« C'est juste que… Je… » Elle ferma les yeux, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. « Je ne voulais pas. »

« Je sais que tu ne voulais pas, » assura Sakura, le cœur brisé. Elle haïssait la voir dans cet état, détestait se sentir si inquiète, si hésitante. Alors elle passa un bras autour de la taille de cette petite Ino et la serra contre elle. « Je sais. »

« Je l'ai tué. »

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Comment pouvait-elle la rassurer ? Il n'y avait rien qui pourrait adoucir cette vérité.

« J'ai tué un homme. »

Dire que personne ne la condamnerait n'aiderait en rien.

L'un des pires cauchemars d'Ino était devenu réalité, et elle devrait apprendre à l'accepter et à vivre avec à tout jamais.

Elles restèrent un instant dans le silence, au milieu de ce beau paysage, jusqu'à ce qu'Ino prenne la main de Sakura dans la sienne sans bouger de sa position, tout contre elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda t-elle, sa voix rauque, encore tremblante, mais ses larmes semblaient avoir cessé.

Sakura acquiesça.

« Ca va maintenant. »

« Est-ce que tu as été blessée ? »

« Un peu. Je vais bien. J'ai dormi quelques jours, moi aussi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je vais bien. »

« Et les autres ? »

« Aussi. »

Il y eut une pause, courte et étrangement tendue, et Sakura sut d'instinct quelle direction prenait leur conversation.

« Mon père est mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Je suis désolée. »

« J'ai… je crois que j'ai entendu les pensées de ma mère, ou les tiennes… Je ne suis pas sûre. Je… J'arrive pas à y croire. »

« Il est décédé. Je… je ne sais pas grand-chose, juste qu'il a perdu la vie durant l'opération contre Danzo et son réseau. Danzo est mort. »

« Alors c'est la fin. »

« Il semblerait. »

« Mon père aurait été heureux. »

Sakura la laissa digérer la nouvelle, mais Ino semblait étrangement plus calme à présent. Peut-être n'avait-elle simplement plus de larmes, ou peut-être avait-elle décidé de ne plus montrer sa douleur si librement.

Avait-elle entendu les pensées de tous ses proches ces derniers jours ?

Allait-elle réellement bien, ou n'était-ce qu'une illusion ? Peut-être qu'elle ne se réveillerait jamais, en fait. Peut-être que cette image était tout ce qu'il restait d'elle.

Non. Sakura refusait cette possibilité. Hors de question.

« J'étais terrifiée, » confia t-elle dans un murmure, serrant instinctivement la main d'Ino plus fort. « Je pouvais te sentir mourir, et je… Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. »

« Merci. De m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

« Ouvre les yeux, tu veux ? Ouvre les yeux et parle-moi dans le monde des conscients. »

« J'essayerai. »

« D'accord. »

« Mais pour le moment, restons ici un peu plus longtemps. Juste toi et moi. D'accord ? S'il te plait. »

« D'accord. »

O

Il était près de midi quand Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Désorientée, elle mit quelques minutes à se souvenir de tout. Alors elle se leva prudemment, retrouva la chambre d'Ino et entra.

La télépathe dormait toujours.

Inquiète, mais ayant à présent l'espoir qu'Ino était toujours là, quelque part, Sakura redressa ses protections mentales et retourna dans la chambre dans laquelle elle avait passé la nuit. Elle y trouva des vêtements propres à sa taille, bien pliés sur une chaise près du lit. Une fois changée et présentable, elle se mit timidement en quête de quelqu'un.

Le salon et la cuisine du premier étaient vides, mais elle sentit très vite des présences au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois en bas des marches, elle hésita avant d'entrer dans les quartiers communs. Personne dans le salon là non plus. Et pas étonnant, car en réalité la famille était réunie dans le séjour, occupée à déjeuner.

Génial.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, et certains eurent l'air étrangement soulagés de la voir apparaître, peut-être bien parce qu'un lourd silence enveloppait la scène. Sakura supposa que ce ne devait pas être simple de se retrouver ensemble à table alors qu'ils venaient seulement de perdre deux des leurs, d'apprendre qu'un garçon qu'ils avaient cru mort depuis longtemps avait en réalité été kidnappé pour devenir psychopathe, et qu'ils pourraient bien être en train de perdre leur benjamine. Et tout cela sous le regard attentif de tout le pays.

Complètement figée, Sakura attendit que quelqu'un veuille bien réagir. Lorsqu'enfin l'aînée du clan se leva, elle manqua s'écrouler de soulagement. Et d'inquiétude. La grand-mère s'approchait d'elle, un sourire un peu tremblant au visage.

« Nous te devons beaucoup, jeune fille. »

Sakura ouvrait la bouche pour mettre fin à ces idioties quand la vieille dame passa ses bras autour d'elle. Comme ça. Sans prévenir.

Elle ne bougea pas, tendue, choquée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille bien la relâcher.

Non mais vraiment, c'était ça, les manières d'un clan de la bonne société ?

« Oh, je suis désolée, ma petite. Je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je suis Hiza Yamanaka, la grand-mère d'Ino. Et tu connais déjà Kire. Voici mon plus jeune – » Ses mots moururent, elle pâlit mais se reprit bien vite, des années d'habitude l'aidant à chasser la peine et la douleur. « Voici mon fils, Idaiki, et sa fiancée, Aya Aido. »

Sakura s'inclina respectueusement, gênée et timide. Bordel, elle n'avait rien à faire là. Ils essayaient de faire leur deuil, en famille, ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'elle s'immisce dans ces instants. Et ils étaient le _clan Yamanaka_, aussi petit fusse-t-il devenu.

Une véritable tragédie, toute cette histoire. Un gâchis injuste et bien triste.

« Viens, installe-toi. Grey ? »

L'employé de maison hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Il alla rapidement chercher des couverts pour Sakura, absolument mortifiée, qui se retrouva installée à côté de Kire, en face d'Aya.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ?

Elle laissa son regard se promener autour d'elle pour essayer de se calmer, mais voir les peintures et les photos des membres passés et présents du clan ne fit que l'angoisser davantage.

Comment s'était-elle retrouvée là, autour d'un déjeuner avec l'un des plus prestigieux clans du Pays du Feu, alors qu'elle avait été élevée dans le district sud par une mère pauvre, malade et alcoolique ?

_Génial. _

« Tu peux manger, tu sais, » l'invita gentiment Idaiki avec un petit sourire taquin.

Il ressemblait à Ino. Le seul autour de la table à avoir autant l'air de… d'un Yamanaka. Des cheveux d'un blond brillant, des yeux sans pupille,… Ses yeux étaient bleus. Plus clairs que ceux d'Ino. Son visage, bien que portant les traces des épreuves récentes, gardait un air lumineux plein de jeunesse. Il semblait ouvert, plus que ne l'avait été Inoichi et, en un sens, plus que ne l'était Ino.

Sakura se força à manger un peu. La nourriture était délicieuse.

Après quelques secondes, peut-être pour la mettre plus à l'aise, Hiza discuta avec Kire de la boutique de fleurs. Peut-être cherchait-elle aussi à pousser sa belle-fille à songer pour quelques secondes à autre chose qu'à son défunt mari et à sa fille malade. Et comment se sentait Hiza elle-même, alors qu'elle venait de perdre deux de ses fils ? Pâle et fatiguée, comme eux tous, la grand-mère avait aussi l'air forte, comme déterminée. Ino avait mentionné son grand-père et son sort, et Sakura ne pouvait qu'admirer Hiza. Après toutes les pertes qu'elle avait subies, ses enfants, son époux, sa belle-fille, ses petits-fils, et maintenant sa petite-fille qui…

Qui…

_Sa...kura…_

_Ino ?_

Abandonnant ses couverts, Sakura n'hésita pas, sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita à travers le séjour, le salon, en direction des escaliers, sans un mot ou un regard en arrière. Elle monta, courut jusqu'à la chambre d'Ino et y entra.

« Ino ? » Elle alla s'asseoir au bord du lit puis se pencha pour poser une main sur la joue de son amie. « Ino ? »

Et là, comme un rêve, comme un miracle, Ino bougea la tête, lutta pour ouvrir les yeux. Et lorsqu'elle réussit, quelques secondes plus tard, son regard trouva naturellement celui de Sakura.

« Hey, » murmura celle-ci, sentant sa gorge se serrer.

« Salut, » chuchota Ino, sa voix rauque.

Ce simple mot poussa les larmes que Sakura retenait jusque dans ses yeux. Elle les ravala avec difficulté.

« Je croyais que j'avais replacé mon bouclier mental. »

« Tu devrais le renforcer alors. Ou peut-être que tu m'as laissé passer. »

« Peut-être, » sourit Sakura, sa voix toujours basse. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Fatiguée. Ce qui est bizarre, non ? Et ma tête me fait un peu mal. Mais je crois que ça va. »

« Bien. Très bien. »

En sentant le chakra des membres de la famille avancer rapidement vers elles, Sakura se leva après avoir serré la main d'Ino. Elle lui sourit.

« Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui souhaitent te voir. »

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Sakura tourna la tête vers eux et croisa le regard de Kire.

« Elle va bien, » rassura t-elle en s'éloignant du lit.

Immédiatement, Kire se précipita vers sa fille. Un petit sanglot s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle serra Ino contre elle, avec douceur et amour.

Et alors qu'elle observait cette réunion, Sakura songea pour la toute première fois de sa vie que la chance existait peut-être.

O

Quelques temps plus tard, les deux filles se retrouvèrent seules. Sakura observa enfin un peu autour d'elle, la bibliothèque au contenu varié, l'ordre, les photos d'Ino avec sa famille ou ses amis, et elle soupira.

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Je dois rentrer chez moi. »

« Tu n'es pas censée rentrer, » protesta Ino du lit qu'il lui était interdit de quitter jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle restait faible et un peu désorientée, mais elle avait aussi assez de force pour s'asseoir un peu. « Tu devrais même être à l'hôpital. »

« Tu peux parler. »

« Tu trembles, regarde. Viens t'asseoir ici, » invita t-elle en tapotant la place près d'elle. « Tu vas t'évanouir si tu ne te reposes pas. »

Avec un autre soupir, Sakura obéit et la rejoignit.

« Je suis encore un peu fatiguée. Mais je sens que mon chakra s'est déjà bien renouvelé. »

« Maman a dit que Tsunade l'a autorisée à te garder ici pour le reste de ta convalescence. »

« Je ne peux pas rester. »

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas la place. »

« Mais je dois aller voir ma mère. Et Mari et Haruka aussi, elles doivent s'inquiéter. »

« Tu… ne sais pas ? »

Le cœur de Sakura se serra alors qu'Ino se tendait.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai… entendu des choses provenant de ma mère. Je pensais que quelqu'un te l'avait dit. »

« J'ai quitté l'hôpital plutôt précipitamment. De quoi tu parles ? »

« Apparemment ta mère a été hospitalisée. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en suis pas certaine. Elle était désorientée, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Merde. »

« Attends ! » Ino attrapa son bras pour l'empêcher de se lever. « Tu ne peux pas partir, tu ne vas pas assez bien. »

« Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour Reika. »

« Je sais qu'elle n'est pas en danger. Tu peux appeler l'hôpital public. Ou Tsunade pourrait te donner des nouvelles. »

La simple idée d'appeler Tsunade Senju pour lui demander ce qui était arrivé pour que sa mère se retrouve à l'hôpital lui semblait complètement impensable et ridicule.

Même dans une telle situation Reika trouvait le moyen de lui compliquer la vie.

« Tiens, » lui dit Ino en déposant son téléphone dans les mains de Sakura. « Appelle. »

« Tu as le numéro de Tsunade la Légendaire dans ton téléphone portable ? »

« C'est une amie de la famille depuis longtemps. Je ne l'ai pas mentionné ? »

Sakura secoua la tête mais appela. Ce fut court, Tsunade n'était pas exactement la personne la plus aimable à laquelle il lui ait été donné de parler.

Apparemment, quand Sakura avait été retrouvée et hospitalisée, deux policiers s'étaient rendus à son domicile pour avertir sa famille. Ils avaient trouvé sa mère ivre et désorientée, une profonde coupure au bras, et avait dû appeler une ambulance. C'était à ce moment-là qu'Haruka et Mari avaient donné aux policiers quelques affaires pour Sakura.

Elle allait devoir les appeler un peu plus tard, pour les remercier et les rassurer.

Le fait que Reika avait été hospitalisée voulait signifier qu'ils se rendraient compte qu'elle ne prenait pas son traitement correctement. Les Services Sociaux allaient réagir et pourraient devenir un problème. Sakura ne serait pas majeure avant le mois de mars, et il y avait de bonnes chances pour que Reika sorte de la clinique rapidement. Elle avait toujours refusé d'être soignée.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, » mentit Sakura.

Ino le sut mais n'en fit pas cas. Elle se contenta de lui prendre la main.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes mains ? » s'inquiéta t-elle immédiatement en traçant du bout des doigts les cicatrices sur ses paumes.

« C'est rien. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

« Juste des brûlures. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas grand-chose et ça ne fait pas mal. Tsunade m'a soignée. »

« Oui, elle est géniale dans son domaine. Tu… Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Stupéfaite, Sakura ne put répondre. Elle avait été trop préoccupée plus tôt pour le remarquer, voir la différence. Mais…

Ça ne pouvait être vrai. Comment était-ce seulement possible ?

Le chakra d'Ino était intact.

Sakura l'observa, de la tête aux pieds, força la jeune femme à se tourner un peu en la tirant par l'épaule pour jeter un œil à son dos, mais… Cette fracture qui l'avait marqué auparavant était devenue si discrète qu'elle pouvait à peine la percevoir.

« Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Ino en la regardant avec incrédulité.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« Rien. Rien. Désolée. Je… Désolée. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non. Enfin, je suis fatiguée, mais… »

« Hey, » murmura Ino en posant sa main sur sa joue. « Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es pâle. »

« Je suis sûre. Et toi ? »

« Ça va. Grâce à toi. »

Etait-ce possible ? Sakura ne savait pas vraiment comment elle avait réussi à guérir Ino. Et si elle avait soigné ce truc, cette… maladie ? Si elle ne pouvait quasiment plus voir cette marque dans son chakra, cela signifiait-il qu'Ino pourrait échapper à son destin ? Comment en être sûre ?

La réponse était simple. Elle ne pouvait être certaine de rien. Seul l'avenir le lui dirait.

« Sakura ? »

« Désolée. Je vais bien, arrête de me regarder comme ça. »

« D'accord. Dans ce cas… »

La main d'Ino se posa sur sa nuque et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Elle l'embrassa lentement, et Sakura ferma les yeux, brusquement apaisée.

Ino allait bien. Elle était là, et elle allait bien.

Elles allaient bien toutes les deux.

O

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla tôt.

Une fois douchée et habillée, elle sortit dans le couloir et ne put résister. Elle frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre d'Ino, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Sans un bruit, elle entra.

Ino dormait toujours. Son sommeil semblait paisible et elle respirait bien, alors Sakura put souffler et se détendre une nouvelle fois. La veille, Ino avait dormi une partie de l'après-midi. Puisqu'elle restait trop faible pour se balader, elles avaient pris leur dîner dans sa chambre, et puis Tsunade en personne était venue les voir pour faire un check-up. Selon elle, toutes les deux se portaient bien, et Ino avait été libérée de son intraveineuse et autres joyeusetés médicales avant de se rendormir tôt dans la soirée.

Les fleurs bleu et vert attirèrent son regard et Sakura s'approcha du bouquet. Tout en les observant, elle laissa ses pensées la rattraper.

Rester au manoir n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle devrait partir bientôt, rentrer chez elle, retourner en cours. Enfin, dès qu'elle en aurait le droit. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne sa vie.

Ses doigts effleurèrent les pétales qui commençaient à se fatiguer doucement sous la pâle lueur du matin d'hiver, et elle repensa à ces derniers mois, à quel point sa vie avait changé.

Elle en eut le vertige.

« Elles sont magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ? »

Surprise, Sakura se tourna vers Kire, qui venait d'entrer silencieusement derrière elle. La fleuriste jeta un œil à sa fille, avant de sourire à Sakura, sa voix douce pour éviter de déranger la dormeuse.

« Ino m'a demandé d'en ramener quelques graines il y a quelques semaines, alors que j'étais à l'étranger. Je l'ai prévenue qu'elles étaient trop fragiles pour survivre à Konoha et qu'il était inutile d'essayer, mais elle n'en démordait pas. Elle a travaillé sur ces fleurs pendant des semaines avant d'arriver à trouver le bon équilibre pour leur permettre de pousser et de durer avec son don. Elles ne survivraient pas à l'extérieur, mais Ino les a cultivées dans la serre. » Kire s'avança vers le vase pour prendre l'une des fleurs délicatement. « Elles poussent bien plus au sud, mais même là-bas elles restent rares. Ino en a vu dans un de mes livres et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle les a aimées tout de suite. Je ne l'avais jamais vue travailler autant sur une plante auparavant. J'en prends soin à sa place en attendant qu'elle se sente mieux. »

Sakura garda ses yeux sur les fleurs, se remémorant cet après-midi qu'Ino et elle avaient passé dans la forêt, et aussi cette vallée dans leur rêve commun. Quelle signification avait ces fleurs pour Ino ? La même que pour Sakura ?

« As-tu bien dormi ? »

« Oui, je vous remercie, » répondit Sakura. « Je voulais juste… »

« Je sais. Mais Tsunade a dit qu'elle sera vite sur pieds. »

Ça n'empêchait pas Kire de s'inquiéter, et Sakura se demanda si elle avait vraiment dormi. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, peut-être avait-elle passé sa nuit à faire des allers et retours entre sa chambre et celle de sa fille.

Tout de même, c'était étrange qu'ils acceptent si aisément l'intrusion de Sakura dans leur vie, dans leur foyer. Bien sûr, elle était une amie d'Ino et elle l'avait apparemment sauvée, mais il restait qu'ils la connaissaient à peine. Ils ne se posaient pas plus de questions. Ca semblait être la norme avec Ino, et apparemment même sa mère ne l'interrogeait pas sur ses pensées, motivations ou faits et gestes.

C'était bizarre. Après tout, Sakura ne se gênait jamais pour questionner Ino.

« Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Monsieur Kino va bientôt commencer sa journée. »

« Merci. »

O

« Choji, je vais bien. Vraiment. »

« Je suis désolé, » répondit le jeune homme, luttant encore contre ses larmes. « Désolé. Je suis si content ! »

Il la lâcha enfin pour aller s'asseoir sur une chaise près du lit et sourit.

« Tu nous as fichu une de ces trouilles ! »

Shikamaru s'approcha lui aussi, l'air faussement nonchalant. Sakura pouvait voir qu'il était tendu, son regard intense braqué sur Ino semblait étudier chacun de ses traits ou de ses gestes. Il passa les mains dans ses poches, peut-être pour enrayer sa propre envie de prendre son amie d'enfance dans ses bras.

Avec un soupir, il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

« Tu es pénible, » informa-t-il.

Sakura, assise près de la fenêtre, garda son attention toute tournée vers sa lecture même si elle écoutait d'une oreille.

« Nos parents voulaient venir aussi, » informa Choji, « mais ils ne voulaient pas te fatiguer. Ils passeront dans quelques jours. C'est de la part de tout le monde, » précisa t-il ensuite avec un geste vers les présents que son ami et lui avaient déposés sur le bureau. « Nos parents, les cousins, les oncles et tantes, les grands-parents,… Une fois que tu seras sur pieds, tu vas devoir aller voir tout le monde. »

« Très bien, avec plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de venir les bras chargés. »

« Oh, ce ne sont que des petits choses. »

« Je suis désolée de tous vous avoir inquiétés. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Tsunade ? » demanda Shikamaru, et sa voix trop sérieuse, trop rapide trahissait son inquiétude.

« Que je vais bien. Je dois me reposer quelques jours, c'est tout. Je retournerai sans doute en cours après les fêtes. »

« Bien. »

« Excellent, même, » confirma Choji.

« Ino… » commença Shikamaru, sa voix plus basse.

Sakura se tendit, et elle vit Ino baisser les yeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour Inoichi. »

« Moi aussi, » renchérit leur ami d'une voix chaude et douce. « Il va nous manquer. »

« Nous sommes là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

« Je sais, » murmura Ino avec un petit sourire un peu tremblant. « Je sais. Merci. »

Quelques heures plus tôt, Kire et Ino avaient passé un moment seules, dans la chambre. Lorsque Sakura avait de nouveau pu voir la jeune femme, les yeux rouges et encore larmoyants qui s'étaient levés vers elle l'avaient priée de faire quelque chose.

Mais tout ce que Sakura avait pu faire avait été de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de l'écouter. Kire avait raconté à sa fille comment Inoichi était mort, son enterrement et tout ce que son clan avait fait ces derniers jours, la réaction des gens, des journalistes, toutes ces fleurs, ces mots et ces petits présents qui leur avaient été envoyés par leurs amis ou même des étrangers, l'équilibre qui se reformait à Konoha, l'enquête et les arrestations qui continuaient.

« Est-ce qu'ils vous ont dit ce qu'il s'est passé dans les souterrains ? » demanda Shikamaru après quelques secondes.

« Pas dans les détails. Juste l'essentiel. »

« L'opération a bien failli se terminer tragiquement pour tout le monde, » partagea Choji.

« Comment ça ? »

Sakura leva la tête elle aussi.

« Ce Premier, Ichi, il s'est réveillé quand ils vous ont trouvés et qu'ils vous évacuaient. Et quand il a vu que… » Il hésita. « Quand il a vu que le télépathe était mort, il a pété un câble. Il a tout fait exploser. »

« C'est à ce moment-là que deux des policiers sont morts. Heureusement, l'équipe sur les lieux avait donné la priorité à votre évacuation, alors vous vous trouviez assez loin de lui pour ne pas être tués. »

« Apparemment cette partie des souterrains s'est écroulée. Ils n'ont pu retrouver que quelques morceaux des corps. »

« Choji… »

« Désolé. »

Ino hocha la tête, et Sakura se demanda si elle pensait à Ekari une nouvelle fois. A sa connaissance, personne n'en avait parlé directement à Ino. Elle se demanda si ce sujet deviendrait un tabou au sein du clan et du groupe d'amis, comme tant d'autres.

Ino leva la tête et rencontra son regard. Quelque chose dans le cœur de Sakura s'allégea.

Elle sut qu'entre elles, le silence ne régnerait jamais.

O

Le soir-même, Kire entra dans la chambre juste avant le dîner. Sakura et Ino regardaient un film – ou plutôt luttaient contre leur fatigue vaillamment pour essayer de voir un film.

La fleuriste leur sourit alors que sa fille mettait le DVD sur pause.

« Désolée de vous déranger. J'apportais seulement ceci à Sakura. »

La jeune femme lança un regard curieux vers le sac vert qu'elle tenait et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est le mien, » remarqua t-elle.

« Ta voisine l'a apporté à l'hôpital ce matin en pensant que tu en aurais besoin. Monsieur Kino a eu la gentillesse d'aller le récupérer. Ce sont des vêtements et des affaires de toilette apparemment. Et il y a aussi tes livres et tes cours dedans. »

« Oh. C'est très gentil, merci. Mais comme je le disais à Ino, je partirai demain matin. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre hospitalité. »

« Hors de question. »

« Pardon ? »

Kire leva un sourcil sans se départir de son calme.

« Tu vas rester ici le temps de ta convalescence. »

« Mais je vais bien. Tsunade m'avait imposé trois jours de repos, et ça fait trois jours. Je dois retourner en cours lundi, et – »

« Tu ne retournes pas à l'Académie, il est trop tôt, et puis ce sera la dernière semaine avant les vacances. Tu as besoin de plus de repos. Tu es la bienvenue ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras. Passez une bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit, maman. »

Kire partit avant que Sakura puisse répondre ou la contredire. Lorsqu'Ino se mit à rire, elle tourna son attention vers elle, agacée.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » demanda t-elle.

« Désolée, Sakura, mais apparemment tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'aller à l'encontre de mon clan est inutile. Nous obtenons toujours ce que nous voulons, alors nous n'acceptons quasiment jamais un refus. »

« Je le savais en ce qui te concernait, mais pas pour ta mère… Mais il faut vraiment que je parte. Je – »

« Elle s'inquiète pour toi, » l'informa doucement Ino. « C'est tout. Elle ne veut pas que tu retournes… »

« Où ? Dans le district S ? C'est l'endroit où je vis, Ino. C'est chez moi, c'est là-bas que j'ai vécu presque toute ma vie, et ça n'est pas si terrible. »

« Je n'ai pas dit… Nous ne sommes pas snobs, enfin, nous avons peut-être quelques a priori, mais c'est juste… » Elle soupira. « Ta mère est toujours à l'hôpital, non ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre, » répondit Sakura, les yeux devant elle, tendue.

Ino hésita. Blesser son amie ou la braquer n'était vraiment pas dans ses intentions.

« Et même si elle est rentrée chez vous, tu es mieux ici, tu ne crois pas ? »

Sakura ne répondit pas, le visage fermé.

« Je vais parler franchement, d'accord ? » reprit Ino en se redressant. « S'il te plait, ne le prends pas pour toi. Ta mère n'a pas d'argent, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dans ton voisinage à son propos, le peu qu'elle a n'est pas dépensé pour prendre soin de toi. Et je sais que tu peux te débrouiller, tu es presque adulte et tu as toujours su prendre soin de toi, mais il fait très froid et tu es toujours un peu malade. Tu as besoin de bien manger, de bien dormir, et honnêtement l'idée que tu retournes là-bas maintenant m'angoisse, et je sais que ta relation avec ta mère est complexe. Je ne dis pas que je comprends, mais je – »

Deux doigts posés contre ses lèvres coupèrent Ino dans sa lancée. Sakura rencontrait enfin son regard, et elle espéra que ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux verts n'était pas de la colère.

« Tu aurais pu simplement me demander de rester, tu sais. »

« Reste. S'il te plait. »

Avec un soupir, Sakura se tourna vers l'écran plat accroché au mur en face du lit mais Ino ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de son visage, pleine d'espoir.

« Alors, tu restes ? »

« Juste un peu plus longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux. »

Avec un sourire, Ino pressa le bouton lecture. Puis elle se pencha vers Sakura pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci. »

O

Une semaine plus tard, Sakura se trouvait toujours au manoir Yamanaka et commençait à croire qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas partir avant qu'elle entre à l'université. Ino allait mieux, mais toutes les deux étaient forcées de rester à l'intérieur en raison du froid. Enfin, c'était la version officielle et médicale, mais Sakura soupçonnait Hiza, Kire et Idaiki de chercher à les protéger de l'attention générale et des médias.

Mis à part certains repas, Sakura n'avait que peu vu les membres de la famille d'Ino. Ils semblaient tous très occupés, sortaient beaucoup et avaient sans doute dû gérer des tas de choses en lien avec la disparition d'Inoichi et la presse.

Au final, puisqu'elles avaient passé une dizaine de jours enfermées et plus ou moins isolées de tout, ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant qu'Ino se montre aussi excitée qu'une enfant simplement parce qu'il neigeait. Et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas autorisée à sortir pour en profiter la rendait malheureusement encore plus survoltée. Hiza avait mentionné en passant qu'ils commenceraient à décorer le manoir pour les fêtes de fin d'année le jour suivant, et Sakura espérait que ça calmerait un peu la télépathe.

Parce qu'honnêtement, Ino version pile électrique était carrément effrayante.

Lorsque Kire lui avait dit que le clan lui serait toujours redevable, Sakura n'avait pas compris à quel point elle avait été sincère. Elle comprenait seulement que pour une famille aussi influente et fière, de tels mots n'étaient jamais prononcés à la légère. Certains amis de longue date d'Ino n'avaient jamais mis les pieds au manoir, et elle vivait parmi les Yamanaka depuis des jours comme invitée de marque. C'était presque embarrassant à quel point ils souhaitaient qu'elle se sente bien.

Mais Sakura ne pensait pas être capable de s'habituer à ce qu'un employé serve tous ses repas, nettoie derrière elle et lave ses vêtements, sans parler du reste, comme par exemple la véritable nature de sa relation avec Ino.

Garder ce secret n'avait rien de difficile, ce qui était ironique quand on considérait le fait que ces murs avaient vu des générations de télépathes naître et grandir.

Le pays, comme beaucoup d'autres, autorisait le mariage et l'adoption pour les couples gays depuis des années. Et si ça ne signifiait pas que dix-sept ans de légalité avaient changé toutes les mentalités, ça voulait au moins dire que les homosexuels s'intégraient généralement bien. Mais Sakura n'était vraiment pas pressée de voir sa vie privée être discutée et analysée, et elle savait qu'Ino ne désirait pas dévoiler leur secret à son clan pour le moment. Le fait qu'elle se retrouvait parachutée à sa tête n'aidait sans doute pas.

Il était simplement trop tôt, et beaucoup trop de choses étaient arrivées.

Ce jour-là marquait le début des vacances, et les amis d'Ino – enfin, _leurs_ amis – leur rendaient visite. Une surprise de Kire.

Réunis dans le séjour, ils échangèrent des salutations excitées et quelques commentaires (Sakura ne réussit pas à échapper à une ou deux embrassades), puis Naruto se plaignit de ne pas avoir pu venir les voir plus tôt, ni même les appeler.

« Navrée, » grimaça Ino. « Ma mère a été un chouia surprotectrice. »

Tenten, qui s'appuyait encore sur des béquilles mais s'en passerait vite, sourit.

« On avait remarqué. Mais c'est rien, on comprend. Je suis si contente de vous voir debout ! »

« Merci. »

« Et… » commença Lee avec un pause théâtrale, « nous avons quelque chose pour vous deux. »

Hinata sourit en tendant une petite boite enveloppée de papier cadeau à Sakura. Kiba déposa un carton bien plus grand aux pieds d'Ino.

« C'est comme des cadeaux de Noël, juste un peu en avance. »

« Merci, mais pourquoi ? » demanda Ino.

« Parce que vous êtes vivantes, » répliqua Neji platement en croisant les bras. « Ouvrez, allez. »

Sakura et Ino échangèrent un regard avant d'ouvrir leur présent respectif. Ils avaient acheté un téléphone portable à la première, l'un de ces outils technologiques fins et plats qui pouvaient à peu près tout faire sauf le café. Tenten lui précisa qu'ils avaient payé le forfait sur six mois.

« Tu n'auras aucune excuse maintenant, » la prévint Naruto. « Tu devras venir à toutes nos sorties. »

« Merci, » murmura t-elle, touchée, mais ne sachant que répondre au jeune homme.

« Kiba… C'est… »

Sakura baissa le regard vers Ino, qui se tenait toujours à genoux devant sa boite. Et, gigotant joyeusement à l'intérieur, une petite boule de poils réclamait de l'attention. Un chiot. Lorsqu'Ino le prit dans ses bras, le petit chien commença immédiatement à lécher son visage.

« C'est un mâle, » informa Kiba fièrement. « Il s'appelle Hoshimaru, mais il semble mieux répondre à Hoshi. Il est le petit-fils de Kuromaru, et le cousin d'Akamaru. » Le chien en question émit un petit jappement, comme pour confirmer les dires de son maître. « Hoshi vient de notre meilleure lignée. Ma mère élève et entraîne personnellement sa portée pour les forces de police. Le clan Inuzuka est heureux de te le confier. Nous espérons qu'il sera un bon compagnon. »

« Il l'adore déjà, » s'amusa Lee en observant le chiot japper joyeusement dans les bras de la télépathe.

Ino sourit.

« Merci, Kiba. Ça me touche beaucoup. Je le ferai moi-même dès que je pourrai, mais en attendant, remercie ta mère et ton grand-père de ma part, s'il te plait. »

« Bien sûr, t'inquiète. Au fait, ma mère a dû un peu batailler avec la tienne pour qu'elle accepte qu'on te le confie, mais maman a gagné. »

« Tu m'étonnes, » murmura Naruto pour Lee qui sourit en grand.

Sakura n'avait jamais rencontré la mère de Kiba, mais elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur son fameux caractère. Elle espérait ne jamais se la mettre à dos.

Aussi blanc qu'Akamaru, Hoshimaru avait tout de même la fourrure noire sur le bas de ses quatre pattes. Il avait l'air de porter des chaussettes. Même le bout de sa queue était noire, tout comme son oreille gauche.

« Peut-être qu'à présent tu arrêteras de disparaître avec Akamaru, » blagua Kiba avec un grand sourire, jusqu'à ce que son chien gémisse. « Il n'est pas d'accord. Il sera là si tu as besoin de lui. »

« Merci, Akamaru, » s'amusa Ino. « Et merci à tous. Je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! Venez vous asseoir, il y a des boissons chaudes et des gâteaux, servez-vous. »

Une fois installée, le groupe informa les filles qu'il leur avait apporté les leçons qu'elles avaient manquées ainsi que leurs devoirs. Très vite, ils commencèrent à commérer sur tout et n'importe quoi, les évènements ayant eu lieu à l'Académie comme à Konoha, et même sur les autres pays également touchés par la chute de la Racine.

Très bientôt, Naruto se lança (sans doute une énième fois) dans un récit condensé et quelque peu romancé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les souterrains. Ses antiques rendaient l'histoire rocambolesque, loin de toute peur ou de tout mauvais sentiment, et il passa outre les détails quant à la défaite de leurs ennemis pour terminer sur une explication grandiloquente de la manière dont il avait refusé d'être aidé par les policiers seulement pour s'évanouir après trois pas.

Après les rires, ses mots semblèrent réveiller la curiosité de tous.

« Dis, Sakura, je voulais te demander, » commença Tenten en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui était restée très silencieuse, préférant profiter de leur présence et discussions sans trop s'impliquer. « Qu'est-ce que c'était, ce que tu faisais contre Ichi ? »

« Ce que je faisais ? »

« Tu as fait plein de trucs extraordinaires, mais la façon dont tu l'as assommé était super bizarre. J'ai rien compris. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas ce qu'est ton don. »

Tous leurs amis se tournèrent vers elle avec des regards plus ou moins accusateurs. La jeune femme croisa les bras sans se laisser impressionner.

« Quoi ? » leur lança Tenten. « Je sais que c'est contre la règle ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais elle peut choisir de ne pas répondre. »

Parce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver au centre d'un de leurs débats interminables, Sakura répondit :

« J'ai utilisé son propre chakra contre lui. Je l'ai volé et je le lui ai lancé. C'est mon don. Contrôler le chakra. »

« Cool, » commenta Naruto, la bouche pleine. « Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire avec ? »

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Sakura se tourna vers Ino.

« Est-ce que ça, ce n'est pas contre les règles ? »

« Je crois que si, » répondit Ino avec sérieux.

« Allez, Ino ! » se plaignit leur ami. « Tu ne nous as jamais dit non plus ce que tu peux vraiment faire. Ce truc, là, la discussion télépathique, c'est super. »

« On ne s'en servira pas en cours, Naruto. »

« Ino, tu te rends pas compte des avantages, » gémit-il, incrédule, avant de bien vite se reprendre. « Comme tu veux. Alors, tu sais faire quoi d'autre ? »

« C'est une télépathe qui a aussi un pouvoir sur la végétation, tout le monde sait ça. »

Sakura aurait pu utiliser un ton plus sec mais elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Taquiner Naruto se montrait toujours distrayant, et elle ne souhaitait aucunement répondre à plus de questions sur son don. Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'Ino se sente mal à l'aise à cause de leurs interrogations. Malheureusement, le fait qu'elle était venue à sa défense ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Tu sais ! » l'accusa Kiba en pointant un doigt vers elle. « Tu sais ce qu'elle peut faire et elle sait ce que tu peux faire. »

« Non. »

« Tsss, vous êtes pas drôles. Hey, passe-moi une autre part de ce gâteau au chocolat. Il est délicieux. Si je pouvais enlever Monsieur Kino pour qu'il vienne travailler pour moi, je ne me gênerais pas. »

« Je doute que ton argent de poche soit assez pour régler son salaire, » commenta Neji tranquillement.

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel.

« Hey, » lança Tenten, « vous avez vu Mitarashi foutre la trouille à Hoto et ses stupides copains l'autre jour ? C'était hilarant. »

Ils passèrent trois heures à plaisanter et discuter, à faire des plans pour les vacances, à se taquiner, et pour la première fois, Ino et Sakura purent vraiment oublier ce qu'elles avaient vécu dans les souterrains et enterrer leurs inquiétudes.

Etre au milieu de leurs amis, tous heureux et en bonne santé, sembla enfin ouvrir la porte à leur avenir.

O

« Je peux entrer ? »

Sakura leva la tête de son livre d'Histoire et sourit.

« C'est ta maison. »

« Mais c'est ta chambre, » rétorqua Ino en avançant vers le lit, Hoshimaru dans les bras.

Par le passé, cette pièce avait été celle d'Idaiki, et avant cela, la chambre de Satoshi.

Ses parents l'avaient redécorée dans des tons bleus et taupe, quelques peintures habillaient les murs, destinées à apaiser les invités. Mais en réalité, à part Sakura, Ino ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu un étranger au clan occuper l'une des chambres d'amis du manoir. Elle se demanda s'il y avait eu un temps où sa famille n'avait pas été si secrète, si méfiante.

Avoir tous ses amis chez elle pour la première fois avait été un vrai plaisir, entendre des éclats de voix et des rires rebondir de pièce en pièce une véritable découverte. Les seules fois où ses parents ou ses oncles avaient reçu, ça avait été pour des repas avec leurs plus proches amis, Ibiki, les Nara ou les Akimichi, parfois quelques connaissances de sa mère ou de sa grand-mère.

Peut-être pourrait-elle leur demander si inviter plus souvent le groupe les dérangerait ? Ce serait sympa de voir plus de vie au manoir. Et briser un peu le mystère entourant le clan, du moins pour ses proches, ne serait pas si négatif. La plupart de ses amis n'avait même jamais rencontré Idaiki ou sa grand-mère.

« Ino ? »

Ino sortit de ses pensées rapidement et sourit à Sakura.

« Tu devrais décorer un peu. »

« Non, parce que je vais partir. »

« Mais… »

« Ino, ça fait deux semaines. Je vais bien, et toi aussi. Haruka m'a dit que ma mère a réapparu hier matin. Je dois rentrer chez moi. »

« Je sais, » soupira Ino.

Mais elle ne faisait pas confiance à Madame Haruno et l'idée de voir Sakura partir ne lui plaisait pas _du tout_.

Pourquoi les choses restaient-elles si compliquées ?

Elle cacha son soupir en se penchant pour déposer Hoshi au sol.

« Et puis, » dit Sakura d'une voix douce, essayant sans doute de l'apaiser, « ce sera Noël dans quelques jours. »

« Tu pourrais le fêter ici, avec nous. »

« Tu as besoin de passer du temps avec ta famille. »

Avec sa famille. Mais sans son oncle, sans son père, avec le fantôme d'Ekari hantant ses pensées.

Dans une grande demeure à moitié vide, avec ses occupants au regard plein d'ombres. Ino se demandait ce qu'ils pourraient supporter d'autre avant de se briser complètement, eux qui pourtant savaient bien que leur futur leur réservait inévitablement de nouvelles épreuves.

« Hey, » appela Sakura gentiment en attrapant sa main pour la pousser à s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Est-ce que tu fêtes Noël ? » lui demanda Ino en chassant sa tristesse.

« D'habitude non, pas vraiment. Mais j'ai été invitée chez Haruka et Mari cette année, alors… nouvelle expérience. Mari m'attend pour décorer le sapin. »

« Oh. »

« Je pars demain. »

« Et tu reviendras après les fêtes ? »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ma maison est plus près de l'Académie ? »

« C'est ridicule. »

« S'il te plait. Ma famille n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient, et je sais que ma mère songe à te demander de rester un peu plus longtemps. »

« Mais… »

« Mais quoi ? » poussa Ino un peu plus. « Je sais que tu dois parler à ta mère, et que tu as des choses à régler. Mais après, tu pourrais rester ici quelques temps. »

« Je ne peux pas accepter. »

« Pourquoi ? Nous savons toutes les deux que les sociaux pourraient te placer dans un foyer, ou peut-être dans une résidence étudiante, s'il y a de la place et que tu défends ton dossier. Pourquoi ne pas rester ici plutôt ? Au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. On te le doit bien. »

« Ne dis pas ça, » la réprimanda Sakura sèchement.

« C'est vrai. Allez, dis que tu y penseras au moins. »

« Même si une procédure est engagée contre ma mère, le temps qu'ils fassent leur enquête je serai majeure. »

« Là, tu n'accordes pas assez de confiance à l'administration. Et tu oublies ta célébrité. »

« Qui sera vite oubliée, j'espère. On verra. »

« Tu bosses toujours ? » demanda Ino en jetant un œil sur les livres ouverts sur le lit.

« Oui. Pas toi ? »

« Je suis restée bloquée sur les maths. »

« Les maths. Encore. »

« Je les déteste. Du coup, j'ai décidé de faire une pause. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Quand ? »

« Après l'Académie, je veux dire. »

« Oh. » Sakura eut l'air étrangement embarrassée. « Ca dépend. »

« De quoi ? »

« De combien sera la bourse que j'obtiendrai. »

Ino espéra qu'elle ne rougissait pas. Comment faisaient les gens qui n'entendaient pas les pensées d'autrui pour ne pas être sans arrêt blessants sans le vouloir ?

« Ah, » fut tout ce qu'elle, héritière, télépathe, chef de clan, brillante élève, trouva à dire.

Idiote.

Mais Sakura ne semblait pas lui en vouloir le moins du monde. Il y avait même une jolie étincelle au fond de ses yeux.

« J'aimerais entrer à l'Université Senju. Médecine. »

« Vraiment ? Génial ! »

« C'est des années d'études. »

Et beaucoup d'argent. Mais Konoha ne laissait que rarement tomber ses jeunes bourrés de talent et travailleurs, et Sakura avait obtenu de bien assez bons résultats pour candidater à plusieurs bourses.

Sans parler de Tsunade. D'après ce qu'avait entendu dire (et penser) Ino, la Légendaire comptait bien surveiller de près le parcours de Sakura. Comme si elle allait la laisser étudier ailleurs qu'au département médecine de l'Université Senju.

« Et toi ? »

« Droit et criminologie, » répondit Ino simplement.

« Droit et… ? » Les yeux de Sakura brillèrent mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment surprise. « Tu veux entrer à l'Agence. »

« Ce n'est pas seulement un truc de famille. Je crois vraiment en ce que fait l'Agence pour la population. Et avec mes… _talents, _je serai plus utile là-bas que dans la police. J'aurais pu choisir de travailler avec ma mère, ou de faire je ne sais quoi d'autre, ou de ne rien faire du tout et partir explorer le monde ou quelque chose, mais je veux - j'ai _besoin_ d'utiliser ma télépathie pour aider les gens. »

« Je comprends. »

Et Ino n'en doutait pas, et c'était ce qu'il y avait d'aussi extraordinaire entre elles. Elles comprenaient.

« Comment va Sayuri ? »

Ino hocha la tête.

« Elle va bien. J'ai réussi à retirer les barrières qui bloquaient ses souvenirs, mais certains étaient trop endommagés et d'autres ont été effacés. Sa personnalité réelle a l'air d'émerger de plus en plus, même si elle ne se souviendra jamais de toute son enfance. Elle ne sera jamais la même qu'avant, mais elle est Sayuri de nouveau. Elle reconnait sa famille, ses amis, se reconnait. Et j'ai assez repoussé ses souvenirs en tant que Konchu pour qu'ils restent flous. »

« Ce sera plus facile pour elle. »

« J'espère. »

« C'est bien, ce que tu as fait. Pour elle et pour sa famille. »

Ino baissa les yeux sur ses mains, la gorge serrée.

« Ino ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas si c'est bien ? »

« Oui. Non. Je… Ma télépathie… »

Elle resta silencieuse, chercha les mots. Comment exprimer cette peur qui l'avait toujours habitée ? Qu'elle avait pu lire dans le regard de son père, de ses oncles, de sa mère aussi, parfois ?

Elle joua avec Hoshi, qui s'amusait à mordiller ses chaussettes, et Sakura ne la poussa pas. Sa présence rassurante la réconfortait, et songer à ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle lui serrait toujours autant le ventre. C'était un sentiment étrange, de devoir la vie à une autre personne.

« Ekari disait vrai, tu sais, » murmura t-elle un instant plus tard, alors qu'Hoshi se couchait sur ses pieds. « Si nous ne parlons pas de notre don, c'est parce que nous ne voulons pas que les gens nous craignent ou nous accusent au moindre doute. Mais nous sommes dangereux. Ou nous pourrions l'être. Je pourrais l'être. Vraiment, vraiment très dangereuse. »

Sakura se rapprocha un peu d'elle, posa une main dans son dos, la voix douce, le regard sur son visage.

« C'est toi qui m'a dit que nous ne sommes définis que par ce que nous faisons avec nos dons, qu'avoir le pouvoir de tuer ne fait pas de nous des assassins. Et tout le monde sait ça. Tout le monde ou presque sait pour Kan et pour Ekari, et ils savent aussi pour Santa et pour ton père qui sont morts héroïquement en protégeant d'autres vies, en protégeant ce en quoi ils croyaient. Et ils savent aussi pour toi, qui as risqué ta vie en affrontant ton cousin pour l'arrêter. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'en savoir plus, Ino, c'est aussi simple que ça, parce qu'en réalité ils savent déjà. »

Un raisonnement simpliste, pas vraiment faux mais plein de raccourcis, qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre de la part de Sakura. Elle se demanda si elle y croyait vraiment ou si elle voulait y croire, mais l'entendre de sa bouche rassura étrangement la télépathe.

Il fallait juste qu'Ino arrête de douter d'elle, arrête de se poser des questions. Les valeurs qu'elle portait en son cœur continueraient à la guider, les mêmes que celles de son grand-père, de son oncle et de son père. En leur mémoire et par conviction, elle userait de ses dons dans le respect des Lois et des gens.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était croire en elle-même, en son contrôle sur sa télépathie.

Il fallait qu'elle cesse d'avoir peur.

Après tout, si Sakura devenait presque sociable et optimiste, tout était possible, non ?

« Tu sais, » commença la Première en se penchant pour attraper Hoshi et le poser sur ses genoux, « sur quel don j'aimerais en apprendre plus ? »

Ino secoua la tête, curieuse, en poussant sur ses jambes pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, contre la tête de lit.

« Celui des Inuzuka, » confia Sakura avant de soulever le chiot pour qu'il soit sur ses pattes arrière, face à elles. « A ton avis, à quoi pense Hoshi maintenant ? Tu es une spécialiste en la matière, alors est-ce que tu crois qu'il pense comme nous ? Avec des phrases, des mots et des images ? D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il parle avec des mots ? Et est-ce que les autres races utilisent le même langage que les chiens ou est-ce qu'il y en a des tas de différents ? Et si c'est le cas, est-ce que Kiba les comprend tous ? Si ça se trouve, Hoshi nous insultait ce matin quand il nous a jappé. Peut-être même qu'il nous insultait en ours. »

« Effectivement, présenté comme ça, » s'amusa Ino, « moi aussi ça m'intrigue. Alors, Hoshi, est-ce que tu parles l'ours ? Le singe ? »

« Il a dit oui. Ce gémissement, c'était un oui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je crois bien. »

Ino laissa le chien se placer entre elles, bien blotti, malgré le fait que sa mère lui avait demandé de ne pas le laisser monter sur les meubles, y compris lits et canapés. De toute façon, elle était certaine que Kire serait la première à le gâter dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourné.

« Ce chien est un philosophe. J'en suis sûre. »

Le cœur bien plus léger, un sourire aux lèvres, Ino se tourna vers Sakura et s'émerveilla de sa capacité à la rassurer, à chasser la glace et les ombres.

« Merci. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

L'expression lumineuse de Sakura s'agrémenta d'un petit sourire, tendre, un peu incrédule, heureux aussi.

« Toujours, » murmura t-elle, et Ino sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

_Toujours._

Ino aimait beaucoup cette idée.

Elle posa la tête contre l'épaule de Sakura alors que celle-ci se concentrait une nouvelle fois sur ses livres. Les yeux clos, elle se laissa bercer par le sentiment, doux et léger, d'être enfin en paix avec elle-même et le monde autour d'elle, ou presque.

Et mieux encore, avec la certitude que Sakura ressentait la même chose, pour elle, pour leur avenir, pour tout.

**O**

**Fin.**

_Voilà. Les filles sont enfin à l'aube de leur vie d'adulte. Ce qu'il advient d'elles et de leurs proches après ça, c'est une autre histoire que chacun peut imaginer comme il le souhaite._

_Un petit mot pour la fin ?_


End file.
